


Our Pretty Incubus

by KTT2123



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Double Penetration, First Time, Incubus Spencer, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spencer is secretly a BAMF, Vampire Aaron, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 162,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is an incubus, kidnapped by trafficking intending on selling him as a sex slave. Cue in the BAU to save the day. Spencer finds his mates in his rescuers, Aaron and Derek. This is the story of their crazy life filled with drama, love, family, and sex (come on, what do you expect? Spencer's an incubus!). Kidnapping, adopted pups, badass battles, babies, drama, angst, humor, fluff and most importantly love to sustain them through it all. Supernatural AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Ours

**Author's Note:**

> The untitled original of this story was posted on tumblr to celebrate my 100th follower; it has been a while considering I’m creeping up on 200 followers now. Since my brain wouldn’t focus on beta’ing and my attempts to work on a new CM story, my Grimm fic, Spencer Meets the Morgan or anything else I tried were quickly rejected by my muse, I tried this one. I’ve cleaned it up and added some to it. 
> 
> Warning: Spencer is 16 in this story BUT incubi are considered adults at 11 and the majority are bonded by 14 (at least according to me). As the picture of my Spencer for this story shows, Spencer has the appearance of a human in his mid-twenties. Thus this really isn’t underage and I’m not going to tag it as such. I also don’t specify how small he is, I’ll leave that to the reader’s preference.

For months the agents at the BAU have been searching for the home base of an illegal incubi trafficking ring.  The group has been kidnapping incubi and selling them to the highest bidder.  The incubi are being forcibly bonded to their buyer or buyers.  Six people have already been killed during the abductions and they only seem to be growing in violence.  The bodies of three incubi have been found as well; in desperation to escape their sexual enslavement, each had committed suicide.  For an incubus, there is nothing worse than being forced to bond; once bonded they are unable to deny their bonded and cannot break that bond themselves.  Their only escape is suicide. 

But the BAU’s hard work finally paid off and they raided the building, putting a stop to the trafficking ring.  With the assailants being carted off to jail, they start releasing the unfortunate incubi from their cages.  There are incubi everywhere; many of them still children awaiting their sexual maturity, their purity making it worth keeping them until they mature.  The pure are the most prized via the black market and fetch the highest price. 

The team splits up and starts searching the other rooms while specialized caretakers check on each incubus. 

In an isolated room, Aaron finds a single incubus.  The nearly nude young male looks up and Aaron is shocked by the intelligence in the boy’s pretty face.  The boy has wavy chestnut hair that reaches his shoulders and appears to be freshly washed.  “You are safe now.”  Hotch looks around questioningly, confused as to why this incubus is alone.  All the other rooms were filled with incubi.  The boy obviously reads the confusion on his face and states matter-of-factly, “I am pure.”  Aaron’s eyes widen.  The boy looks to be about sixteen, practically an old maid for an incubus.  The majority of incubi are bonded by fourteen, since they are considered adults at eleven.  Aaron has never heard of an incubus remaining a virgin for more than a year or two at most after their maturation, much less sixteen!  This incubus is a rarity that the traffickers no doubt intended to exploit. 

Hotch opens the cage, offering his hand to the boy.  The second they touch, the boy’s brown irises change to a vivid violet.  “Oh my god!” Aaron exclaims in shock, knowing exactly what caused an incubus’ eyes to change.  He’d long ago resigned himself to being alone.  This beautiful incubus is _his_. 

“Mate,” says the incubus as he wraps himself around Aaron like a clinging octopus. 

“Aaron, my name is Aaron.” 

The incubus continues to rub himself against Hotch contentedly.  He coos, “ _Aaaarrroonn_.  Aaron and Spencer.”  Aaron shudders as he scents the pheromones the incubus is releasing into the air.  Within seconds he’s hard, the intoxicating scent wrapping around him like a cloud of pure lust.  Spencer sinks to his knees and rubs his face against Aaron’s clothed hardness.  Aaron doesn’t resist when Spencer opens his fly and swallows him down to the root.  “Fuck!”  Spencer is _very_ good with his mouth, which is likely how he has been fulfilling his sexual urges since his maturation.  Embarrassingly fast, Aaron shoots his load into the incubus’ mouth and Spencer swallows with relish. 

The door opens suddenly and Morgan gasps at the sight of his boss’s cock in an incubus’ mouth.  “What the hell, Hotch?!  We’re supposed to be rescuing them, not taking advantage of them!”  Derek rushes over and pulls the incubus to his feet.  He gapes in shock as the boy’s eyes change from vivid violet to a swirl of deep blue and violet.  “Mate!” Spencer sighs happily, tackling the surprised agent to the ground.  Like a cat, Spencer squirms and rubs himself all over Derek.  The pheromones wrap Derek in their lustful grip.  Derek is too entrenched in a daze to move, not even noticing as his pants are opened.  He snaps back into focus when the incubus swallows his cock whole, sucking and licking with enthusiasm.  “Fucking hell!” Derek shouts as the incubus moans blissfully around his dick.  In far too short a time, Morgan too cums down the throat of the willing incubus.  Derek lies on his back limp, stunned to his core that a pretty male incubus has chosen him as a worthy mate.  Incubi are highly valued in their culture and being chosen as a mate by an incubus is an extraordinary honor. 

Spencer stands and strips off the little strip of cloth protecting his modesty.  He turns toward Aaron, trapping the older man in his lustful gaze.  The vampire is frozen, staring into the continually swirling eyes of the incubus.  He feels like those eyes are hypnotizing him.  Spencer slinks over to Aaron, carelessly stripping off Aaron’s impeccable suit until he is completely bare.  Pink lips meet Aaron’s in a sweet, burning kiss, lighting a fire within the older agent.  Aaron whips the incubus around, pushing him against the wall.  Spencer arches, cooing as his mate manhandles him.  Aaron’s hands glide down Spencer’s bare skin until they cup juicy cheeks.  “Mate.  Need you.  Claim me, Aaron!” Spencer cries.  Aaron growls and easily lifts the small incubus, who eagerly wraps his legs around him.  Aaron brushes Spencer’s silky hair aside and sinks his fangs into his pale neck, drinking his sweet, sweet blood while Aaron’s finger wanders to his virgin hole.  The pleasure of Aaron drinking from him is enough to send him flying over the edge and Spencer pulses wetly between them.  Aaron’s finger breaches Spencer’s entrance to find him wet and ready for him.  He regretfully pulls back, licking the bite mark to close it. 

Just as Aaron is about to stretch Spencer, he hears Derek speak.  “Turn around, Hotch.  I’ll get him ready for us.”  Obeying, Aaron pulls Spencer away from the wall.  The incubus is light in his arms and makes no protests.  Aaron watches as Derek sinks to his knees behind Spencer.  Derek spreads his cheeks and breathes in the scent of the incubus’ slick; it smells even more intoxicating to his enhanced senses.  Incubi only produce lubrication for their mates.  Spencer mewls into Aaron’s neck at the feeling of his other mate’s tongue on his hole, lapping up his natural lubricant.  Derek adds a finger then two, stretching Spencer’s muscles.  Aaron distracts Spencer by devouring his sweet mouth.  Spencer grumbles happily as his tongue carefully traces Aaron’s sharp fangs before tangling tongues with Aaron.  Derek works slowly until that little hole can swallow his whole fist.  “He’s ready,” Derek states as he rids himself of his clothing.  He can think of nothing but claiming his beautiful incubus. 

Aaron meets Derek’s gaze.  Without words, they decide to take Spencer standing up.  There is no bed and they’re not going to take him on the floor.  Derek grabs Aaron’s cock and guides it inside of their pretty incubus.  Within seconds, Derek is also inside that wet heat.  “Yes!  Mates!  Fill me!  I _need_ you!” Spencer cries.  Derek replies, “You’ve got me, got us.  Baby.  My pretty little incubus.  My Pretty Boy.”  Spencer coos at the endearments.  The werewolf thrusts forward as Aaron retreats and then pulls out as Aaron surges forward.  Spencer’s body clutches at their cocks, preventing them from slipping from his body.  Again and again they thrust into Spencer’s pliant body.  The incubus is being driven mad with lust, a hunger like he’s never felt before claws at his insides; it consumes him.  He _needs_ his mates’ cum inside him.  Spencer’s body jolts with each thrust, both of his mates too far gone to restrain their supernatural strength.  His mates filling him is the only thing that keeps him from crumbling under the aching hunger.  Aaron cums first, sparking Spencer’s release.  The feeling of his mate’s seed inside him is an ecstasy that Spencer has never felt before, the incubus in him is singing. 

Fast approaching the edge, Derek bites his Pretty Boy’s shoulder, growling “Mine!”  Spencer cries out, his cock filling rapidly at being claimed by his other mate.  Derek thrusts a few more times before he plunges deep and holds himself still as his knot expands and traps not only his cock inside but also Aaron’s.  Locked together, Derek pulses and fills his Pretty Boy with his cum.  Spencer mewls softly as he cums again at the feeling of the knot locking the three of them together and of Derek’s seemingly unending burst of hot seed filling him up and feeding his aching, soul-deep hunger.  Aaron rocks his hips experimentally, he can’t move much but Derek’s knot and Spencer’s fluttering muscles provide more than enough friction for him to get hard again and cums.  Derek’s cock releases one last spurt before finally finishing, hurling Spencer over the edge one last time. 

Spencer is completely limp, his sexual hunger truly satiated for the first time since his maturation.  He mumbles, “Mates, my mates,” before slumping forward against Aaron and falling asleep.  Both of them are pleased that their incubus trusts them to keep him safe as he slumbers. 

It takes a few minutes before Aaron can pull out, the vampire helping to ease Spencer back into Derek’s arms.  Derek cradles the sleeping form tenderly, guiding his mate’s head back to rest on his shoulder.  The vampire goes over to the table, spotting a brand new plug, likely for when Spencer was given to his buyer.  When the werewolf’s knot shrinks and Derek is able to pull out, Aaron gently inserts the plug.  It will keep their semen inside the incubus, which should sustain him until they can get him home.  Derek looks immensely content with his incubus lovingly cradled in his arms.    

“He’s ours now,” Derek announces, his tone slightly defiant as if he fears Aaron will disagree.  He meets Aaron’s intimidating gaze without flinching.

Aaron’s eyes flick to Spencer, his expression softening as he takes in the sleeping incubus.  He looks back up.  “He is ours.  No one can take him from us.”  Spencer had claimed them first and willingly mated with them.  His swirling violet-blue irises are undeniable proof of his willingness.  He is _theirs_.  Aaron carefully pets Spencer’s soft hair before trailing a slim finger over his claiming bite on Spencer’s neck then tracing over Derek’s claiming bite on his shoulder.  “No one can deny our claim on Spencer.” 

“Spencer,” Derek says as if tasting the name. 

Aaron meets Derek’s eyes again before he scans Derek’s fit body.  The werewolf is in excellent shape, powerful and strong.  When Aaron’s eyes finally come back up to meet Derek’s, the werewolf’s brow is raised in question.  Aaron shrugs before explaining, “We are Spencer’s mates, correct?  That means we’re all mates, not just me and him or you and him but me and you too.” 

Derek swallows thickly as Aaron leans in, his boss hesitating for a second a breath away from his lips.  Derek closes the distance between their lips, the kiss chaste and almost shy.  But then Aaron grabs Derek’s face in his strong grip and kisses him for real.  Derek’s chest rumbles as his lips battle Aaron’s even as Spencer sleeps in his arms between them.  Aaron pulls back grinning, kissing Derek is definitely different than kissing Spencer but the chemistry is there.  He is confident that this triad will work.  He and Derek will no doubt fight for dominance as they both have dominant personalities as well as being powerful supernatural creatures but they will have Spencer to balance them. 

Aaron quickly dresses, pulling on his wrinkled suit but leaves off his undershirt.  “Give him to me and you can dress.”  Derek hesitates for a moment before handing over the still sleeping incubus.  Aaron cradles him as gently as Derek had.  Clearly Aaron and he are thinking along the same lines as Derek pulls on his clothes but deliberately leaves off his boxers.  Working together, Aaron and Derek dress Spencer in Aaron’s undershirt and Derek’s boxers.  Aaron hands Spencer back and they walk out. 

Rossi is the first one they encounter.  He doesn’t say a word, simply quirking a brow in question at the incubus cradled protectively in Morgan’s arms.  Derek grins while Aaron shrugs and exposes their claiming marks on the incubus.  “Why don’t you both take him home?  We can finish up here without you,” Dave offers. 

Aaron thinks it over.  He knows there are plenty of others here to take care of all the captured incubi and he trusts Dave to act in his stead.  Plus, Spencer will likely wake soon and need another feeding.  Nodding, Aaron says gratefully, “Thank you, Dave.  We appreciate it.” 

Aaron finds an incubi caretaker and asks her to check Spencer out quickly before they leave.  The caretaker gives Spencer a clean bill of health and suggests they take him somewhere safe for his next feeding.  Satisfied, Aaron and Derek take Spencer out to the SUV.  They nod at JJ, Kate, and Emily as they leave. 

“My place or yours?” 

Derek sits in the back with Spencer.  He answers, “Mine.  I’m out in the woods.” 

Aaron makes an agreeable noise as he gets into the driver’s seat.  The quiet and isolation will be nice as the bond between the three of them solidifies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This’ll be a multi-chapter fic but don’t ask me how many chapters because I have no idea. I seriously have no plans yet for what will happen next; if you have ideas, feel free to share! 
> 
> The others will probably be some kind of supernatural creature too. Since I don’t know how much they’ll be in this story, I haven’t decided what yet… JJ might be an elf…or maybe a fairy...or a siren. I’m open to suggestions.


	2. Meeting the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don’t think I’ve given a disclaimer yet: I do not own Criminal Minds or the CM characters. I’m just playing with them a bit; it is the only way my slashy dreams can come true. Don’t sue me, it’s not even worth your time. 
> 
> Derek communicates mind to mind with several characters in this chapter. I will indicate this by putting the words in bold and italics. 
> 
> Here are the ages I’m giving the guys: Derek is 27, Aaron is 31, and Spencer is 16.

Aaron exits the vehicle, taking in Derek’s home.  It’s a gorgeous two story cabin surrounded protectively by trees.  No surprise there, considering Derek is a werewolf.  They tend to feel more at home in the woods.  Aaron opens the door, letting Derek out.  Spencer stirs in his arms but doesn’t wake.  “Nice place, Mor—I mean Derek,” Aaron says.  It will take a bit to get used to calling each other by their first names. 

“Thanks.  Built it with my family,” Derek admits.  He is rather proud of his home. 

Aaron stiffens, cocking his head.  “Something is coming.”

Derek also tenses, listening carefully.  A second later, he relaxes.  “It’s fine.  It’s just Lightning and Thunder.”  Two werewolves come bounding around the corner; one is pure white with shockingly luminescent cobalt blue eyes and the other is completely black with glowing amber eyes.  The werewolves approach them cautiously.  Derek communicates with his wolves telepathically.  **_Come, pups.  These are my mates.  Protect them as you would me._**   Derek kneels down with the sleeping incubus in his arms, inviting the two werewolves to scent Spencer.  After they smell Spencer thoroughly, Derek tugs Aaron down.  The vampire bares his fangs unconsciously as the two unfamiliar wolves smell him. 

Lightning and Thunder shift back into human form.  Lightning stands at five foot ten inches and is a strong nineteen year old with flawless porcelain skin.  She has long, straight midnight black hair with vivid streaks of blue and violet.  Her eyes are darker and richer like a deep sapphire in this form and just as striking.  Thunder is a seventeen year old with a warm clay complexion and bulging muscles.  His shoulder length dreadlocks are clean, neat, and truffle brown in color.  Thunder is an inch shy of six feet and still growing.  Like in his wolf form, Marcus’ amber eyes appear almost unnaturally lit in a way that only occurs in supernatural creatures. 

Derek found Lightning, Thunder, and another wolf nicknamed Rain one night nine years ago when he was just eighteen.  The three pups for a variety of reasons had been abandoned; Lightning was shunned by her pack, Thunder was a sole survivor of his pack after they were all slaughtered, and Rain was kidnapped only to escape later but was orphaned as her parents were unfortunately killed by the kidnappers.  They had formed their own pack in desperation, knowing together they might have a chance.  Their wolf’s coloring and the fact that he found them in the middle of a thunderstorm made their nicknames easy.  Lightning or Tasha was ten, Thunder or Marcus was eight and little Rain or Rayna ironically, was only six. 

Aaron is rather intrigued by Derek’s little pack.  The two youths clearly adore Derek. 

“Aaron, this is Lightning,” Derek says pointing at his oldest pup. 

Aaron wonders at the name.  It seems…odd that Derek’s two pups, who are likely to be unrelated, have names that indicate otherwise.  _*Those can’t be their real names.*_

Tasha smiles, a little guardedly, “Hello, Sir.”  Derek’s mates will have to earn her respect before she will reveal her given name.  Few outside her family know her given name. 

Aaron shakes her hand, firmly, showing respect for her status within the pack.  “Nice to meet you, Lightning.”

Derek points to Thunder, “Aaron meet Thunder.”

Again, Aaron shakes Thunder’s hand firmly.  “A pleasure to meet you, Thunder.”

Marcus flashes a grin, “Any mate of our Alpha is a friend of mine.”  Derek took in three abandoned werewolf pups with open arms.  Marcus will always be grateful to Derek.  Plus, he knows Tasha will take a while to warm up to Derek’s mates.  He has to counter Tasha’s reservedness with his friendliness. 

Marcus and Tasha turn back to Derek, bowing their heads respectfully and vowing: **_We will protect your mates, Alpha._**  

**_Thank you, pups.  Where is Rayna?_ **

Tasha answers, **_Inside, Alpha._**

**_Patrol the perimeter.  I’ll get my mates inside and then I will mark our borders._ **

The two werewolves simultaneously respond, **_Yes, Alpha_**.

Aaron stares at Derek and the two werewolves.  He’d known that Derek had a pack but not that they were still kids.  Aaron notices that they seem to be communicating without words.  Suddenly, the two werewolves shift back into wolves.  They nod at Derek and then surprisingly at him before breaking off in different directions.  Their body language is alert.  Aaron assumes they are going to secure the property.  He helps Derek up from his kneeling position as it wouldn’t be easy to stand with Spencer still in his arms. 

“Let’s go inside.  I’ll introduce you to Rain and then I’ll mark my territory.”  Having mates, it is more important than ever.

Aaron asks a little teasingly, “Another werewolf?”

Derek laughs, “Yup.  Rain is the youngest of the pack.  I found the three of them out in the woods one night during a storm.  I convinced them to come home with me and well, they didn’t have anyone to go to.  I just kind of adopted them or maybe they adopted me…  Either way, we’ve been pack for nine years.” 

Aaron is impressed.  Derek may shrug off what he’d done but an eighteen year old taking on the responsibility of three children, ten and under, is amazing.  Few teenagers would be that selfless or dedicated. 

Rain in wolf form is guarding the entryway.  She has the look of a gray wolf, a mixture of different shades of gray, darker above the eyes and down the back, lighter around the eyes, jowls, stomach and legs.  Her eyes are shining silver, making her appear slightly menacing despite her small size.  **_Rayna, these are my mates.  They are pack now.  Protect them as you would me, Tasha, or Marcus._**

**_Yes, Alpha._**   Rayna sniffs the man cradled in Derek’s arms first and then the vampire.  She is happy her Alpha has found his mates even if one of them is a vampire.  Finished scenting the new pack-mates Rayna shifts into her human form.  She is much smaller than her pack mates at 5’3” and has warm bronze skin with a sprinkling of freckles.  Rayna’s hair is a beautiful but wild riot of caramel curls.  Her silver eyes are slightly unsettling, as if she can look at a person and see into their soul. 

Aaron admits to himself the she is stunningly beautiful, like all of Derek’s pack-mates. 

“Rain, these are my mates.  You’ll have to meet Spencer when he wakes but this is Aaron.”

He holds out his hand and Rain takes it confidently.  “Nice to meet you, Rain.”

“You too, Sir,” Rayna says with poise.  Her voice is smooth like honey. 

Derek carefully hands Spencer to Aaron.  “Why don’t you show Aaron to the bedroom, Rain?”  **_Guard them well, Rayna.  I will be back shortly._**  

“Of course, Alpha.  This way, Sir.”  Rayna leads Derek’s mates to the bedroom.  “There are clothes in the closet.  Make yourself comfortable, Derek should be back soon.  Is there anything you need before I leave?”

“Several bottles of water?  For Spencer,” Aaron explains, looking down at the sleeping incubus. 

Rayna smiles kindly, “Of course.”  She nods respectfully before leaving the room. 

Aaron eases Spencer onto the bed.  The incubus whimpers at the loss of contact with his mates.  Aaron sits on the bed, tugging Spencer against his back.  Spencer quiets and Aaron takes off his shirt. 

Spencer hums, rubbing his face against the newly exposed skin on his mate’s back. 

Aaron doesn’t dare take off any more before Derek’s adopted daughter comes back with the water.  Rain raps on the closed door.  “Come in.”

Rayna enters with two bottles of water in her hands.  She smiles as she sees Derek’s older mate shirtless and his younger mate rubbing his face against the man’s back.  She respectfully averts her eyes and sets the bottles on the bedside table before gliding out. 

Aaron grabs one of the bottles, opening it and handing it to the sleepy incubus.  Spencer downs the first bottle fast but he drinks the second bottle his mate hands him slower.  By the time he has finished the second bottle, Spencer is fully awake.  Within seconds, the incubus is releasing pheromones.  His hunger for his mates is back, he will be near insatiable for at least a day but more likely two.  Aaron groans as Spencer’s intoxicated scent surrounds him.  Spencer gets off the bed and stands in front of the vampire.  He pushes Aaron onto his back and tears at his mate’s pants, yanking them down and off.  His mate naked, Spencer quickly strips himself.  He takes Aaron’s arms, pinning them down over his mate’s head.  Spencer leans down, whispering into Aaron’s ear, “Don’t move.”  He straddles Aaron, impaling himself on his mate’s cock in one swift stroke, forcing a deep moan from Aaron.  He rides Aaron almost ruthlessly and the vampire can only clutch the bedding and hang on for the ride. 

“Fuck, Pretty,” Aaron growls.  He’s reeling at the way Spencer went from sleeping to this.  To fucking him rather enthusiastically.  How easily the incubus makes him willingly submit and for someone as dominant as Aaron, that is quite a feat. 

Spencer smirks knowingly, savoring the power he has over his mate.  He may need their sperm to feed but his mates crave him, need him just as much, if not more.  Incubi are sexual creatures and people often forget there are two varieties: dominante and sottomesso.  Spencer is a dominante; he isn’t a clinging, needy sottomesso. 

Aaron moans brokenly as Spencer grinds and rides, rolling his wicked hips.  He’s never been ridden like this before, with such single-minded focus.  Too lost in what Spencer is doing to him, Aaron doesn’t hear the door open. 

Derek stares at his two mates.  His boss looks wrecked and astonishingly pliant under Spencer.  Aaron’s arms are above his head, hands fisted in the comforter.  And Spencer, holy fucking hell.  He looks every inch of a sexual demon that he is.  _*I am one lucky werewolf,*_ Derek thinks to himself, grinning wolfishly.  Spencer looks over at Derek and winks.  _*Fuck yeah, Spencer’s a cheeky little minx.*_   Aaron finally notices Derek’s entrance but he is enjoying himself far too much to care what he looks like.  The fucked out look in the vampire’s eyes amazes Derek.  Spencer continues to roll his hips, smirking as he feels his other mate’s heated gaze on his ass.  Derek licks his lips, trying to decide whether to join in or simply watch.  He takes too long though.  Suddenly Aaron moans long and desperately, filling his incubus.  Spencer grinds down and squeezes his muscles around Aaron’s cock, forcing an uncharacteristic whine out of the vampire.  Aaron shudders, spurting one last time.  Spencer looks down at the dominant vampire he easily turned into this limp, dazed mess.  Staring at what he did to Aaron, Spencer’s cock pulses, streaking the vampire’s chest and stomach with white. 

Teasingly, Spencer lifts up, letting Aaron’s limp dick slip out of his cum-soaked hole while Derek’s melted chocolate colored eyes watch.  Spencer meets Derek’s eyes, grinning mischievously.  Then he leans down and cleans Aaron with little kitten licks, making sure to wiggle his butt a bit in his other mate’s direction. 

The moment he’s clean, Aaron appears to break out of his lust daze and rolls Spencer onto his back.  He arches Spencer’s pale neck and sinks in his fangs.  “Yes!  Aaron!”  Spencer squirms with delight, his cock filling as Aaron drinks deep from his mate for a few short seconds.  Sated, Aaron licks the bite closed.  He doesn’t resist as Spencer pushes him onto his back.  Spencer leans over him, his pink lips next to Aaron’s ear.  “Now you are going to watch…” Spencer licks Aaron’s ear, “…while he fucks me.  No touching, just watching.”  Spencer bites and tugs on his earlobe.  “Be good for me, Aaron, and I’ll let you fuck me after.  Fuck my sloppy hole.  Are you going to be a good boy for me?” 

Aaron closes his eyes and shudders. 

Spencer smirks, confident that his vampire mate will do just as he asked.  He climbs off Aaron, nodding toward the chair near the bed and under a window.  The small table beside the chair has a stack of books; Derek clearly uses the chair to read.  Aaron looks at the chair to Spencer to Derek then back to the chair.  With grace, he gets off the bed and sits down.  It conveniently gives him a perfect view of the bed. 

Spencer turns his attention to his other mate.  Derek gulps under the heated gaze of his incubus mate.  Spencer gets off the bed like a stalking leopard.  He circles Derek, teasingly, ensuring to surround him in his pheromones before standing in front of him.  “I don’t think we have been introduced…” he smirks before finishing, “properly.  My name is Spencer.”

“Derek.  Derek Morgan.”

“Do you and Aaron know each other, Derek?” Spencer asks as his hands trail over Derek’s chest. 

He looks over at Aaron and back to Spencer.  “Hotch and I work together.”

“Hotch?”

Aaron says from his chair, “My last name is Hotchner.”

“Mine’s Reid,” Spencer says smiling at Aaron.  He turns back to Derek, “You were saying?  You work together?”

“He’s my boss.”

“Your boss, hm…  Were you together?  Before me I mean?”  Spencer starts stripping the werewolf.

“No.”

Spencer smooths his hands over Derek’s muscular chest.  “You haven’t fucked, not even once?”

“N—No,” Derek stutters as Spencer’s hand cups his bulge. 

Grinning, Spencer drawls, “I guess we’ll have to change that.  Do you want to?”  Derek’s eyes dart between the two men.  “Fuck him, I mean.”  Spencer leans in close, stage whispering, “Aaron wants it.  Did you see how his cock twitched in excitement?”  Indeed, Aaron’s dick looks very interested despite the stoic expression on his face.  The incubus strips off Derek’s pants and then his boxers.  He rubs himself against the werewolf.  “He wants to fuck you, wants you to fuck him too.  Bet he’d love to be in the middle of us.  Him fucking me and you fucking him.  Or maybe you want to be in the middle,” Spencer adds slyly. 

Derek’s own cock twitches as dirty images flash in his mind.

“Maybe later,” Spencer teases.  He gets onto the bed on his knees, hands gripping the headboard.  Spencer wiggles his ass.  “I’m ready for you, Derek.”

Derek scrambles clumsily in his haste to get on the bed behind Spencer.  He grabs Spencer’s hips and sheathes himself inside Spencer in one smooth stroke. 

“Yess!”

Derek wastes no time and starts pounding into Spencer.  He groans at the wet, hot heat of Spencer.  The incubus tilts his hips, growling “Fuck me harder!”  Derek obeys, releasing a bit more of his rigid control.  He thrusts, hard and fast, eating up the pleasured cries of his mate. 

Aaron watches the two men with rapt attention, stroking himself distractedly.  He expects to feel jealousy at watching his mate be taken by someone else but he doesn’t.  That possessive part of him seems to already recognize Derek as his other mate, despite not having claimed him nor been claimed by him yet.

Derek tears Spencer’s hands from the headboard and shoves him face first into the bed.  Spencer moans his approval at the new position.  “Come on!  Fuck me!  Fuck me like you mean it!”

Growling, Derek snaps his hips sharply, no longer holding any of his strength back.  The wolf in him is claiming his mate with undeniable passion.  Spencer’s hole squeezes around Derek tightly as he comes onto the sheets under Derek’s persistent assault on his prostate.  Derek howls in triumphant, his knot swelling and locking them together.  He fills Spencer, feeding the incubus’ burning hunger.  Aaron grabs the base of his cock tightly, staving off his own orgasm.  He doesn’t want to come too soon, not with what Spencer promised.  Derek slumps forward for a moment before gently rolling him and Spencer.  Aaron stares at them fleetingly and then climbs onto the bed between their spread legs.  His eyes are drawn to where Spencer’s pink hole is split open by Derek’s cock. 

Spencer breathes deep; the air is heavily scented with sex.  But under that he smells Derek: the scent of unblemished woods, earth, sweat, and a hint of the wolf within.  Again, he breathes in, this time searching for Aaron’s smell.  The vampire smells of bourbon, citrus, and a trace of leather. 

When Spencer opens his eyes, Aaron is fascinated by the swirling violent and blue.  He crawls over them, his face hovering over Spencer’s.  Aaron captures his sweet lips, moaning when Spencer gives as good as he gets. He lies down atop Spencer.  Pulling back from the kiss, Aaron’s eyes flick to Derek’s.  Slowly, he bends down and slants their lips together.  Spencer shows his approval by clenching around Derek and sucking on Aaron’s neck.  Derek loses himself in the kiss, his hands gliding down Aaron’s bare back.  He fills his hands with two firm cheeks and pulls Aaron closer. 

Spencer squirms between them, impatience.  Reluctantly, Aaron eases back.  He and Derek stare at each other briefly, a good measure of lust sparking between them.  Aaron sits back on his heels, watching as Spencer lifts off Derek and sprawls next to Derek.  Smirking, Spencer declares, “Your turn.” 

Derek sits up, leaning against the headboard.  He knows he is in for quite the show. 

Aaron knee-walks over to Spencer, settling between his widely spread legs.  “You are rather bossy for a bottom,” he states.

Spencer pulls Aaron down and kisses him thoroughly.

“Not that I am complaining, of course.”

“If I promise to fuck you later, will stop talking and fuck me already?”

Derek grins, “Better get to it, Aaron.  He’s getting impatient.”

“Heaven forbid I make him wait,” Aaron drawls.

Spencer decides he’s done enough waiting.  He pulls Aaron down and rolls them, ending up with Aaron on his back between Derek’s legs and Spencer atop the vampire.  Both his mates laugh at his impatience but he ignores them and straddles Aaron, spearing himself on Aaron’s cock.  “Fucking finally,” Spencer growls as he moves his hips. 

“Aggressive little fucker, isn’t he?” Derek says nonchalantly.  “Are you going to take that lying down, Aaron?”

The vampire bares his teeth and rolls them over, pinning Spencer beneath him.  “I’m in control this time, Pretty.”

“Then take me,” Spencer challenges. 

Aaron folds Spencer in half.  He sinks into the incubus’ warm heat and fucks him in leisurely, teasing strokes.  Aaron aims to drive the incubus mad with lust, just as Spencer had done to him. 

“Faster!”

A slow smile graces Aaron’s lip.  “I don’t think so, Pretty.  I’m in charge this time.”  His smile widens at the expression of Spencer’s face: part frustration, part pleasure.  And it seems Derek approves as he gathers Spencer’s slim wrists in his hand and uses Aaron’s discarded tie to bind them.  Aaron fucks Spencer in a sure and steady pace.  The unhurried fucking isn’t what the incubus wants but Aaron shows no signs of speeding up.  Spencer yanks Aaron down for a kiss, biting on his thin lips.  He kisses Aaron hard, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth.  Aaron soon quiets the frenzied kiss into soft, leisurely ones.  Spencer sighs as the kiss breaks, finally accepting Aaron’s control…at least for now.  The vampire grins in triumph, continuing to move in and out of Spencer slowly.  He wants the incubus to beg him for release. 

Spencer’s cock is trapped between their bodies; the friction while nice is not nearly enough.  He lifts his bound hands in hopes of getting himself off since his mate doesn’t seem to be in any hurry but Aaron grabs his hands before he even gets close.  “I don’t think so, Spencer.”  The incubus’ resulting whine has a delicious edge of desperation, exactly what Aaron wants.  Aaron rewards him by finally increasing his pace. 

“Yesss!” Spencer hisses.  Aaron’s cock moves him in and out a bit faster and Spencer loses himself in the rhythm. 

Derek gets off the bed unnoticed.  He goes into the connected bathroom and lathers a wash cloth, wiping himself clean.  He tosses the cloth aside and snags a towel, drying himself.  Derek knows what he wants; now he just has to get his mates on board.     

Aaron turns his head at the sound of Derek’s re-entry to the bedroom, although his hips never falter from their steady pace.  Derek stares into his eyes before looking pointedly at Spencer’s pretty mouth.  Aaron’s eyes flick from that pink mouth to Derek’s face to the hard length between the werewolf’s legs.  Aaron gives him a curt nod and pulls out of Spencer.

“Whaa?” Spencer dazedly asks but doesn’t resist as his two mates maneuver him with his head hanging over the bed.  He quickly clues into the plan when Derek stands behind his head. 

“Ready for us, Pretty Boy?”  Derek grins as Spencer opens his mouth wide, wiggling his tongue suggestively.  Aaron lifts Spencer’s hips.  His eyes meet Derek’s and as one they enter their mate.  Spencer relaxes as one cock thrusts into his ass and one into his mouth.  It’s perfection, to be spit-roasted between his mates.  Derek slides deeper with each thrust.  Spencer’s eyes roll when Derek and Aaron quicken their pace.  His cock leaks onto his stomach as he is filled completely by his mates.  Aaron’s grip on Spencer’s hips tightens almost painfully as he cums deep inside the incubus.  He falls limply to the side.  Derek pulls out of Spencer’s mouth and starts to fist his cock.  Spencer closes his eyes and opens his mouth wide.  He savors the splash of hot cum on his face and in his mouth.  Derek sighs contentedly, “You look so sexy with my cum on your face.”

Spencer opens his eyes carefully, grinning happy up at Derek before he licks up every drop he can reach.  Aaron eases Spencer up, takes his face in his hands and laps at the cum before sharing it with Spencer.  A second later, Derek joins in for a hot and wet three way kiss. 

The kiss soon slows to a stop.  “How about a shower?” Derek suggests.  He is thankful for his extra large shower; it will easily fit the three of them.  The other two nod and together they pad into the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dominante is Italian for dominant and sottomesso is Italian for submissive. 
> 
> Tasha looks like Milla Jovovich. 
> 
> Marcus looks like Gary Dourdan (from CSI) when he had dreadlocks. http://s258.photobucket.com/user/chocolatediva30/media/gary-dourdan-nude-tn.jpg.html 
> 
> Rayna looks like Jordan Spencer from a National Geographic article. http://cdn.styleblazer.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Nat-Geo-Americans1.jpg 
> 
> Chapter three is done and only needs to be edited. I'll probably post it sometime next week.


	3. The Library and Another Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Since it’s my birthday today, I thought I’d give you all a new chapter! I’ve already gotten a start on chapter four. Plus, I’ve also been working on chapter 11 of my Grimm story and chapter 5 of Spencer Meets the Morgans. Enjoy!

By the time the three men get out of the shower the water has run cold.  None of the men had been able to resist touching the tempting expanse of naked skin.  Despite the abundance of wandering hands, the touching is more curious than sexual. 

Derek stands naked in front of his closet.  He pulls one of his longer t-shirts, a pair of boxers and a pair of sweats that are a bit too long for him, tossing them to Aaron.  The vampire holds the clothes out in front of himself, saying “You know my go bag is out in the SUV, right?”

“Just put them on, Aaron,” Derek retorts.  Shrugging, Aaron tugs the clothes on.  They fit well enough considering the height difference between them.  Derek searches his closet for clothes that at the very least won’t fall off of the smaller incubus.  He finds an old jersey from high school that is too small for him, pair of tight undies, and the smallest, tightest pants he can find.  “Here,” he says, shoving them at Spencer.  The incubus pulls them on; the jersey comes to mid-thigh and droops down one shoulder, exposing both of his claim marks.  The pants need to be rolled up more than a few times but they stay up.  His two mates dressed, Derek puts on some clothes himself.  “Let’s go get something to eat.”

Lightning is setting the table while Thunder and Rain are finishing the food.  “Perfect timing as always, Alpha,” Rayna teases. 

Derek replies sarcastically, “Ha, ha.” 

His three pups look up and notice that both of Derek’s mates are with him. 

“Lightning, Thunder and Rain, I would like you to meet Spencer.  Spencer, this is my pack.  Lightning.  Thunder.  And Rain,” Derek says pointing to each person. 

Spencer smiles, giving a little wave.  “Hello.”

“You’re really pretty,” Rain blurts out. 

Spencer doesn’t appear offended.  Instead he smiles, looking at Aaron then Derek and thinking of the nicknames they’d given him: Pretty and Pretty Boy.  “So I’ve heard,” he says sounding amused.  “You are rather pretty yourself.  What kind of names are Lightning, Thunder, and Rain anyway?”

“Nicknames obviously,” Rain answers.

Spencer smirks, “Really?  I _never_ would have guessed that.”

Marcus sidles up to Derek and declares, “He’s feisty.  I like him.”  Laughing as he ducks to avoid the playful slap from his Alpha.  “Thunder’s not my real name.  Derek found us all in the middle of a thunderstorm.  That’s how the nicknames Lightning, Thunder and Rain came about.  Plus, Lightning is a white wolf, while I’m a black wolf, and Rain’s a gray wolf.”  He moves closer to Spencer, throwing an arm around his shoulders and revealing quietly, “My real name is Marcus.  The girls will probably hide behind their nicknames for a while but don’t let it bother you.  Rain likes to keep people guessing and Lightning is…cautious.  Lightning will predictably reveal hers last but I have faith you’ll have them eating out of your hand in no time.”

Aaron watches the exchange a bit amused.  Marcus certainly is friendly. 

“Stop flirting with my mate.” Derek lifts his pup’s arm from Spencer’s shoulders and replaces it with his own. 

Marcus grins but surprisingly it is Rain that nudges Aaron, who quirks a brow at the young werewolf’s audacity.  The bad blood between werewolves and vampires in the past continues to incite caution between the two species.  “Possessive, isn’t he?”  Something about Aaron makes Rayna trust him, maybe it is that he is Derek’s mate or maybe not.  All she knows is that her instincts say to trust him. 

Aaron smirks.  “He is a werewolf.  They tend to be possessive of their mates.”

“Not just mates.  One word: Luna,” Rain says mysteriously, her gaze falling on her brother Marcus.

“You wouldn’t!” Marcus yells. 

Rayna grins.

“Don’t you dare!”

The deceptively innocent looking young teen mocks, “Don’t what?  Tell them about how possessive you were about your stuffed wolf named Luna or that you slept with it until you were fifteen?”

“You’re dead!”  Marcus chases a laughing Rain around the kitchen. 

Tasha speaks up for the first time, pulling attention away from her squabbling siblings by asking coolly, “Aren’t vampires known to be possessive as well?”

Aaron replies, “At times.”

“But not now?” Tasha inquires, curious. 

The vampire shrugs, “Not much need for it here.  No one can deny that I’m one of Spencer’s mates.  And you are Derek’s pack, his pups.” 

“You don’t think any of us are a threat?” Tasha challenges.

Aaron stares into her eyes stoically, “Are you?”

Tasha holds his gaze for several heartbeats before admitting, “No.”  The vampire has earned a sliver of her respect at the very least.  He’s smart and rational in his thinking and she appreciates that. 

Deciding that he’s had enough of Rayna and Marcus’ bickering, Derek puts a stop to it.  **_Marcus, Rayna.  Enough._**

The two teens halt mid-chase.  Suitably chastised, the two pups answer **_Yes, Alpha._**

Fascinated, Spencer babbles, “Mind-to-mind communication between werewolves that are not genetically related only occurs in 7.4 percent of the werewolf population, yet it transpires between nuclear family members in 80.7 percent of population and 65.1 percent for extended family.”  The rambled facts are met with shocked silence.  Spencer can feel the weight of every eye in the room on him.  “What?” his tone is clearly defensive.

Derek, Marcus, and Rayna look to Tasha for confirmation as she is the pack academic and expert in all things werewolf.  “He’s right,” Tasha admits, impressed.  The majority of werewolves simply accept that wolves either have the ability to mind-speak or the lack of ability; very few care enough to know the statistics.  Also, non-werewolves are either ignorant of the possibility or do not care, with the exception of certain academics. 

“How do you know that?” Rain asks curiously. 

Spencer looks around, taking the surprise on everyone’s faces.  “What?  Because I’m an incubus, I can’t be knowledgeable about anything outside breeding?”

Rain splutters, while the other two pups snicker and Aaron and Derek both puff out with pride.

Marcus laughs at his spitfire sister, exclaiming, “Burn!  Dude, you are _awesome_!”  Not only is Derek’s mate feisty like Ranya but brilliant like Tasha. 

“Where did you learn that?” Aaron inquires. 

Narrowing his eyes, Spencer ensures that Aaron isn’t being patronizing before answering simply, “I like to read.”  Incubi are typically schooled minimally; usually they complete no more than an elementary level education.  Incubi are for sex and breeding, plain and simple. 

Intrigued, Aaron asks, “What do you like to read?”

“Everything.  Anything.  I like to learn.”  Spencer hunches defensively, waiting for the sneers or attacks. 

Derek smiles gently at his mate.  “I have a vast library; feel free to read anything you like.  Lightning is quite the reader herself, I’m sure she would love to have another academic to discuss books with.”

Spencer’s head jerks up in surprise.  Marveling at Derek’s earnest expression, he asks, “Really?”

Derek’s face softens, “Of course, Spencer.”

Tasha’s heart twists a bit at how stunned and cautiously hopeful Spencer’s expression is.  She can’t imagine having to hide her love of books, of learning.  “I have piles of books.  I’m happy to share them with you.  Maybe when I go to the library next, you can come with me.  We could get you your own library card.”

Tears fill Spencer’s eyes.  He’s been hiding his brilliant mind and his love of learning and books from everyone except his adoptive mother his whole life.  She was the only one that understood and accepted him as more than just a sexual demon.  When she died, he had no one.  To find acceptance with his mates and his mate’s pack is overwhelming.  “Thank you.”  A wealth of emotion is pushed into those two small words: gratitude, wonder, hope, excitement, and love. 

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Spencer tries to contain his excitement as Derek leads them to the library and although his mates do not say anything, he has a feeling they know.  Derek opens the door and Spencer gasps.  The room is huge, filled with floor to ceiling bookcases, several wide, comfy chairs and a sofa.  Spencer bites his lip, wanting nothing more than to sprint inside and immerse himself in this vast library for hours but a tiny part of him worries that this is a cruel joke and that seed of fear holds him back. 

Derek glances at Spencer standing uncertainly in the doorway as if he’s too afraid this is a trick to move.  “Go on, go nuts.”

Still unsure, he turns to Aaron.  His other mate smiles gently, “Go on, Spencer.  Enjoy.”  And Spencer lights up.  “I haven’t read anything since those men kidnapped me,” he admits.   Spencer beams happily as he practically dances toward the nearest shelf.  His fingers trailing over the book spines like a lover’s caress; he breathes in the tantalizing smell of a library: paper, ink, and leather.  Ten seconds later, Spencer has five thick books in his arms and plops down in a chair.  Aaron and Derek watch as he cracks open the first book, marveling at how quickly he turns the pages. 

“Do you think he can actually read that fast?” Derek whispers.

“As unbelievable as it is, I think so.  Our Spencer may be a genius.”  If there have been other genius level incubi, history doesn’t know about them. 

Derek nods his head, “I think you are right.” 

It isn’t simply how fast Spencer reads or how much he seems to love to read or how easily he rattled off the fact about mind-to-mind communication or the intelligence in his eyes but all of those things. 

“Spencer?” Derek asks.  “Spencer?”

The incubus reluctantly pulls himself away from the book.  He tries to ensure none of his irritation at being interrupted is revealed in his voice but Spencer isn’t certain he succeeds, “Yes?”

The grin on Derek’s face and the expression of amusement on Aaron’s makes it apparent he did not succeed.  “Aaron and I are going to take a walk.”

Spencer’s face falls.

Aaron finishes, “Why don’t you stay here and read while we are gone?”

“Really?”

Both men smile, answering “Yes, really.”

Bouncing happily in his seat, Spencer chirps “Okay!”  He immerses himself back into his book, happier than he has been in a long while. 

Aaron and Derek walk out of the library, Derek stops by the living room where his pups are congregating.  **_We are going for a walk.  Stay inside and do your homework._**

The three smirk.  Rain teases, **_Have fun!  No hanky panky out there.  Curfew’s at midnight!_**

Derek gives her a look, which only makes his pup laugh.  Even Aaron’s lips curve a bit in amusement, despite not actually hearing what they are saying. 

Derek doesn’t bother to turn on any lights as they go outside since both of them are creatures of the night and can see perfectly in the dark.  He almost expects to feel a bit awkward walking beside Aaron, considering the vast changes in their relationship in such a brief time but he doesn’t.  “I suppose we better talk about how this is going to work.”

Aaron’s head bobs in agreement.  “First, we should decide on living arrangements.”

Derek gulps, hoping that Aaron is willing to live here.  He can’t imagine leaving his home, the one he built with his family and his cubs.  This is home to him.  “Well, I have plenty of room here…  I have a feeling Spencer will be spending his time in the library.  I have an office and…if you want we can turn the den into an office for you.”

“And where would I be sleeping?” Aaron asks with neither his tone nor his face giving anything away. 

Derek scrunches his forehead, answering bewildered, “Where do you think?  Our bedroom, the three of us together, you, me, and Spencer.”

Aaron slumps minutely, relief flooding his body.  He’d feared that Derek would see him as an afterthought and not a full partner.  Aaron has been alone a long time and he can’t bear the thought of being less than a full partner with Derek. 

“I want this to be our home.  Not just mine or the pups’ or Spencer’s or yours but ours.  That is, if you want it too.”

Aaron closes his eyes briefly, reaching his hand out and lacing his fingers together with Derek’s work-calloused hand.  “I’d like that.”  All he’d be leaving is a lonely, tiny apartment that Aaron won’t miss.  Derek smiles and squeezes his hand around Aaron’s.  They walk in easy silence for a time, enjoying the quiet and the easy intimacy between them. 

“How about tomorrow we start packing up your stuff and moving you in?” Derek inquires, feeling no need to delay it. 

Aaron is of a like mind and agrees.  “We should go shopping for Spencer too.  He’ll need clothing and such.”  Incubi are still legally considered slaves.  As his mates, Aaron and Derek actually own him.  Spencer can’t do anything without their permission, can’t own anything that they don’t permit him to have.  Both of them consider what would have happened to Spencer had they not found him before he’d been sold and carted away.  They imagine him being forcibly bonded and his body no doubt used and abused for years and they shudder.  Their Spencer would have been crushed under the weight of that horrible life. 

Driving the dark thoughts to the side, Derek forces false cheer into his voice.  “And books.  We could let him pick out a few books for himself.”

Aaron warns, “We better have a limit in mind or he’ll buy the whole bookstore.”

“True.  Twenty-five?”

“Okay, twenty-five.” 

Silence again falls between them.  Derek squeezes Aaron’s hand nervously and is stopped in his tracks when Aaron halts.  “What’s wrong?”

Gathering his confidence, Derek asks quietly, “Was Spencer right?”

“About what?”

Derek bites his lip nervously.  “About you wanting me to fuck you…”

“Of course he was right.  I do want you to fuck me, claim me like you did him.”  Aaron turns to face Derek.  “For this to work, we all need to be mates.  It can’t be Spencer and me, and you and Spencer.  It has to be all of us together.  We’ve both already claimed Spencer but you need to claim me too.  I need to claim you as well.  And knowing what we already know about Spencer, he’s going to want to fuck us too at some point.  Not only that, I don’t want it to be a onetime thing either.  Spencer brought us together but if we want to stay together, we all have to love and desire each other.”

Derek sighs, relieved.  “I feel the same.  I’ve never…er, bottomed for anyone before, not that I’m opposed it of course.”

Aaron’s gaze is heated as he promises, “Trust me, Derek.  I’ll have you begging me to fuck you in no time.”

“Arrogant fucker, aren’t you?”

Smirking, the vampire answers, “I prefer confident.  And it isn’t arrogance if it is true.”

Derek shoves Aaron into a pile of hay, giving a surprised yelp when the vampire pulls him with.  He lands heavily between Aaron’s spread legs, their faces perilously close.  Derek squirms, causing their hips to grind together deliciously.  They both groan as Derek cautiously rocks his hips.  Aaron’s dark eyes glitter dangerously in the darkness and his hands push under Derek’s pants and underwear to cup his generous cheeks.  Derek moans and pants into Aaron’s neck, rocking his hips eagerly.  “Fuck, Derek,” Aaron growls.  Derek stills as Aaron drags his fangs across the werewolf’s skin, making him shiver.  Aaron can smell his warm, tantalizing blood just below the surface.  He wonders what Derek will taste like.  Spencer’s blood is like a chocolate covered strawberry, sweet and tart at the same time.  Aaron sucks on Derek’s neck, right where he’ll make his claiming bite. 

“Gods, Aaron!”  He could come like this, all eager and impatient like it is his first time.  Derek doesn’t know how neither of them noticed the chemistry they unmistakably have until Spencer came along.  Getting desperate, Derek grunts as he thrusts harder. 

“Ahem!”

The two men freeze, slowly turning toward the voice.  Spencer stands there; he appears both playfully disappointed and turned on.  “Starting without me?”

Derek drops his head, hiding it in Aaron’s neck.  He mumbles almost indecipherably, “Couldn’t you have waited a few seconds more.”

“I heard that!” Spencer retorts. 

Aaron chuckles softly.  “Let’s go inside and maybe we can finish this, mmmh?”

Derek groans but reluctantly stands and not so discreetly adjusts himself.  He offers a hand to Aaron, pulling him up.  The pair of them are painfully aroused, which Spencer seems to find highly amusing.  Spencer giggles at the way they’re both walking, laughing harder as Derek throws him onto the bed when they make it to the bedroom.  “You’re going to pay for that, Pretty Boy.”

Still giggling, Spencer teases, “What are you going to do, Derek?”

“That’s it!”  Derek yanks down Spencer’s pants, tearing the shirt off too and spreading his legs.  “I’m gonna fuck you, hard and fast.”

“I’m not seeing the downside here,” Spencer laughs. 

Derek is too eager to care.  He needs to fuck one of his mates and if he can make Spencer beg for release, that is enough of a payback for him.  Derek tears off his own clothing and lines himself up.  He pushes home and fuck, it feels good.  Spencer’s body welcomes him with ease, all hot and wet and ready.  Derek’s cock jackknifes in and out of that perfect hole.  Spencer clings to Derek as he’s fucked mindlessly.  In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Derek’s knot starts to swell and locks them together.  He groans long and deep as he cums inside his mate, collapsing on Spencer.  * _So much for making Spencer beg.*_   The incubus enjoys the sensation of his mate’s seed filling his insides greatly despite not coming himself. 

Aaron marvels at the show he’d just seen, of Derek taking Spencer like an enthusiastic virgin.  But now that Derek’s finished, Aaron intends for the fun to begin.  Not long from now, he plans on burying himself in Derek’s fuckable ass.  Derek stirs slightly as Aaron settles behind him.  Aaron massages the werewolf’s ass and Derek groans.  He pulls the cheeks apart and blows softly causing Derek to jerk in surprise and pushing him into Spencer.  Pleased with the response, Aaron licks a strip up Derek’s ass.  “Oh,” Derek voices, sounding surprised.  Aaron grins and dives in with both feet.  He licks and sucks at the virgin hole, gently pressing his tongue inside.  Derek tightens automatically but relaxes as Aaron massages his cheeks soothingly.  Before long, Derek is rocking into Spencer and back into Aaron’s delightful tongue.  Aaron lubes his finger thoroughly. 

“I’m going to ease my finger in, okay?”

Derek swallows and meets Spencer’s gaze.  “He’s ready,” he declares and pulls Derek down into a blazing kiss.  Distracted, Derek almost doesn’t notice as Aaron pushes a slim finger inside.  Aaron laps at his hole while he moves his finger slowly and carefully.  Derek loses himself in Spencer’s lips.  The second finger burns a little but Derek focuses on the pleasure of Spencer’s lips and the new fullness in his ass.  When Derek starts rocking his hips, fucking himself on Aaron’s fingers, the vampire adds a third.  His long fingers seek out that little pleasurable nub, grinning as Derek jolts when he finds it.  The werewolf pulls away from the kiss and shouts “Fuck!”  By the time Aaron has four fingers in his ass, Derek is more than ready.  His cock is already hard and leaking within Spencer.  “Come on, Aaron!  I’m fucking ready!”

Smirking at Derek’s impatience, Aaron lubes himself meticulously and squirts a bit of lube on Derek’s hole.  Deeming him ready, Aaron lines himself up.  “Ready?” 

“I told yo—” Derek’s words are cut off as the head of Aaron’s cock pops in.  “Fuuckk!”  Derek pants, even with the thorough stretching it burns. 

“Shh, relax for us,” Aaron soothes while his fingers make comforting circles on the small of his back.  He is thankful all the stretching had lessened the need to cum and has given Aaron the patience to wait. 

“Ohhh,” Derek sighs loudly as he finally convinces his anal muscles to relax.  His head drops to Spencer’s shoulder and the incubus rubs the tense muscles of his upper back.  “O—Okay.”  Aaron pushes in inch by inch until he bottoms out.  The movement gently rocks Derek into Spencer and the three men all sigh together.  Derek takes a minute to adjust to the full feeling in his ass.  “Okay, you can move.”  Aaron pulls out almost all the way and then pushes forward steadily, pushing Derek into Spencer. 

“Oh, yess,” Spencer hisses, while Derek groans at the dual sensations of filling Spencer and being filled by Aaron. 

Aaron sets an easy pace, moaning at the tightness of Derek gripping his cock.  “Derek, fuck, you’re so tight.  Feels so good.  Do you feel full, Love?  Feel me deep inside you?”

Derek rocks forward and back, blown away by the pleasure of fucking and being fucked simultaneously.  “More, I need more.  Harder!”  Aaron shoves forward and jolts Derek into Spencer, who moans at the heavy, delicious feeling of Aaron pressing Derek further inside him. 

“Make me cum!” Spencer cries.  “Please, oh fuck, please, I need to cum!” Spencer begs.  His eyes roll as Aaron fucks Derek harder and faster.  The incubus keens as he’s flung over the edge, sobbing as Derek and Aaron continue to move.  The vampire is close and he yanks Derek’s head to the side, exposing his neck.  Derek doesn’t resist and his own eyes roll as those fangs sink into his neck.  Aaron drinks Derek’s blood greedily, the flavor an intoxicating mix of sweetness and spice.  With a harsh cry, Derek breaks and fills Spencer with his hot, nearly unending cum.  Spencer mewls and cums a second time.  Aaron, still guzzling Derek’s blood, snaps his hips several more times.  He buries himself deep and spills his seed inside of his mate.  With a lack of enthusiasm, Aaron licks the bite closed and leans back slightly. 

Derek reaches back, holding Aaron in place.  “Stay.” 

“Okay.  Let’s ease on our sides, so Spencer isn’t crushed.”  Aaron carefully helps his two mates onto their sides, all the while ensuring his cock doesn’t slip out of Derek.  Their werewolf sighs blissfully, loving the way he is connected to both his mates at the same time.  Derek closes his eyes and falls asleep feeling happy and safe with Spencer snuggled against his chest and Aaron at his back. 


	4. The Final Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rossi is a drachian, which is a human-dragon hybrid that I made up. I’ll describe his appearance in a later chapter.

The sound of kissing is what wakes Derek.  He opens his eyes to find Aaron flat on his back with Spencer on top of him, their lips moving sensually against each other.  Derek wiggles slightly, smiling at the unfamiliar ache in his backside.  His attention is pulled back to his two mates.  Derek is typically the jealous type, partly because he’s a werewolf and partly because it’s part of his personality.  Yet, he feels no jealousy watching Spencer and Aaron kiss.  Derek enjoys the show briefly before reaching over and gliding his hand down Spencer’s bare back.  Spencer breaks the kiss, arching into Derek’s touch.  “You’re awake,” Aaron declares, smiling.  “How do you feel?”

Derek can hear the concern in Aaron’s voice and he is quick to reassure his mate.  “Great.”

“Not too sore?”

Derek grins, “No.  I’m a bit sore but the ache is more pleasurable than painful.  Just reminds me of how I felt when you claimed me.”

Aaron is relieved.  He’d feared that Derek would regret what happened.  Some men freak out after bottoming for the first time, as if enjoying getting fucked is somehow a threat to their masculinity or manhood. 

“Told you he wanted it, still does,” Spencer declares.  The incubus hadn’t been worried.  He and his mates are all dominant but none of them are insecure about their dominance.  They are equals. 

Aaron playfully rolls his eyes, “Yes, you did, Mr. Know-It-All.”

Spencer’s lips curl into a smirk, “I am an incubus, a _sex_ demon.  It’s in my blood to know these things.”

Derek laughs, “Really, that’s what you are going with?  The wise sex demon thing?”

“You are my mates.  You wouldn’t be if you weren’t…flexible about such things.  I am a dominanteincubus after all.”

Quirking a brow, Aaron asks, “A dominante incubus?  I wasn’t aware there was more than one type of incubus.”

“Of course there is, Aaron,” Spencer purrs as he rubs himself against Aaron then does the same to Derek.  “Being dominante means I am confident…” Spencer kisses Derek forcefully.  “I am dominant…” He leans down to lick Aaron’s cock.  “I am your equal.”  Spencer sits up, reveling in the lustful faces of his mates.  “I am not a needy, clinging incubus.  I am not sottomesso.”

Aaron and Derek grin, looking at each other and then Spencer.  Both of them are more than happy their incubus is a dominante.  No doubt they would have fought constantly if Spencer had been a sottomesso, like two dogs fighting over a bitch. 

Spencer kisses Aaron while his hand seeks out Derek’s cock, pumping it.  He bites the vampire’s thin lip, tugging on it none too gently.  “And I know what you want,” Spencer whispers against Aaron’s lips.  “Derek wants it too, watch.”  Spencer turns his violet-blue eyes dark with lust to Derek.  He circles behind Derek, leaning close until his lips touch the werewolf’s ear, “You want to fuck him, don’t you Derek?  Push your cock into his tight hole and claim him.  Knot him so sweetly.  Fill him with buckets of your cum.  Show him that he is _yours_ just like you are his.”

Aaron’s eyes are drawn down as Derek’s cock fills and twitches, betraying his desire.  The vampire leers at Derek, his own cock thickening in anticipation.  He knee-walks over to Derek, taking his lips in a brutal, desperate kiss.  Aaron arches as Derek’s hands glide down his back to cup his ass.  “Oh yes, I want to watch,” Spencer declares, his voice heavy with lust.  He eagerly sits against the headboard, clearly settling in for a show. 

Derek looks to Aaron as if asking permission.  Aaron reaches in the nightstand for the lube, handing it over.  “How do you want me?”

“Over Spencer’s lap.”  Aaron crawls over, situating himself over Spencer’s lap.  For a second, he feels anxious, uncertain that his ass quite measures up to his mates’.  But then Derek palms his firm cheeks and groans appreciatively.  “God, Aaron.  I can’t wait to be buried between your tight cheeks.”  Aaron relaxes, spreading his legs for Derek, making the werewolf moan.  Derek slicks up his finger, rubbing the tight bud until it relaxes under his touch and pushes it in.  Aaron moans at the sensation, savoring the feeling of Derek’s slick finger thrusting in and out of him. 

“More,” Aaron demands.  He closes his eyes as two fingers push inside him, fucking him at first but then scissoring and stretching him.  When the third finger enters, Aaron looks back and moans loudly.  He has two of Derek’s fingers and one of Spencer’s.  All three men’s eyes are glued to Aaron’s ass and the three fingers moving in and out of him.  “Enough.  Fuck me.”  With reluctance, the fingers are pulled out. 

Derek gets off the bed, sitting in the wide chair near the bed with his legs spread wide.  He pats his lap, making it clear where he wants Aaron.  The vampire grins; he very much likes this idea.  Aaron stands in front of Derek, turning his back and carefully easing himself against Derek.  His back to Derek’s front, Aaron spreads his legs and grabs onto Derek’s cock.  Aaron impales himself slowly, fully seating himself.  “Fuck Aaron, you’re as tight as I imagined.  Does it feel good?  My cock in your ass?”

Aaron keens softly, leaning back against Derek.  “I love it.”  His ass flutters around the thick length inside him.  “Feel so full.”  Spencer stares at them, the pair of them making quite the sight.  Two strong, powerful men, both hard and eager.  Derek’s hands are not idle as he waits for Aaron to adjust.  He plucks at Aaron’s nipples, glides down his flat stomach before grabbing Aaron’s thighs and spreading his legs obscenely wide.  Derek watches Spencer, the incubus’ eyes locked on where Derek and Aaron are connected.  Spencer licks his lips and his eyes flick to Aaron’s cock even as he starts to stroke himself.  Derek notices and wraps a hand around Aaron’s dick, pumping it slowly as it hardens further in his grip.  The burn of the stretch is soon gone, leaving only the delicious full feeling behind.  Aaron grabs onto the arms of the chair and starts lifting up and sinking down rhythmically. 

Derek growls at the feeling of his cock filling Aaron’s passage over and over.  He loves the breathy little moans that Aaron gives as he fucks himself on Derek’s dick.  Derek places his palm on Aaron’s stomach, eating up the sensation of his mate’s muscles moving under his fingertips. 

Spencer stares at the pre-come leaking from Aaron’s bouncing dick.  The vampire’s face is blissful as he’s filled over and over by Derek’s thick cock.  Unable to resist any longer, Spencer scrambles off the bed.  He sinks to his knees in front of the chair.  He buries his face between his two mates’ spread legs, surprising Aaron enough that he stills.  Spencer laps at where they are connected, practically purring in approval when Derek lifts Aaron’s legs, giving the incubus more room.  Spencer licks the base of Derek’s cock and then licks the edges of Aaron’s stretched hole.  Aaron jolts from the feeling but soon relaxes at Spencer’ persistent licking.  “Claim him, Derek,” Spencer demands as he sits back on his heels to watch.  Derek helps Aaron plant his feet and then starts to thrust up, gradually moving faster and harder.  Aaron grunts softly as Derek starts to pound into him, the fast, hard slam of Derek’s cock inside him is pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Aaron is far enough gone that he doesn’t realize the heavy string of dirty talk coming out of his mouth, mostly pleas and demands for Derek to fuck his ass, to claim him.  Aaron actually fucking mewls as he feels Derek’s knot swell within him, his untouched cock spurting as they are locked together.  Derek eases Aaron down into his lap, his hips moving in short jabs as he forces Aaron’s neck to the side and bites into his shoulder.  Aaron’s cock jerks, another burst of cum shooting out.  The claiming bite pushes him over and Derek’s cock pulses, filling Aaron to the brim with his seed. 

Spencer fists himself harshly, the sight of his two mates coming nearly enough to make him come.  Seconds later, he cries out, his cum splattering over his fist and stomach.  Looking very satisfied, Spencer stands and leans over Aaron.  He laps up every drop of cum he can find before leaning back.  Derek plants his feet on the floor and carefully stands.  Spencer is there to help support Aaron; the vampire is limp, clearly trusting his two mates to support him.  Together they go to the bed, easing down carefully.  Aaron is more than content, one mate locked inside him while the other is snuggling against his front.  Life is good. 

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

It is noon before the three men drag themselves out of bed. 

Rain grins at the sight of them, all three of them freshly showered.  “Imagine that, just in time for lunch.  Is that an Alpha trait?  Knowing when your underlings have prepared food for you?”

Derek gives her an exasperated look.  “You’ll find out for yourself soon enough, Rain.”  There is no doubt in his mind that his youngest will be the alpha of her own pack in the future.  Rayna may be small but she is a spitfire; she will have no trouble leading a pack. 

Rayna grins.  Every time her Alpha says something like that it gives her a feeling of pride.  If Derek is right, she will have her own pack in the future. 

“Today is not that day, however,” Derek announces.  “Better eat up, Pups.  We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.”  Tasha quirks a brow in question.  “We have to pack up Aaron’s stuff and move it all here.  Plus, we need to go shopping with Spencer.”

Marcus teases, “What, you don’t want your mate drowning in your old clothes?  What kind of werewolf are you?”

Derek looks at Spencer then back to Marcus, “The smart kind.”

Spencer smirks, “Good answer.”

“Watch and learn, Pup,” Derek states. 

Rain giggles, “Especially when Alpha gets himself in the doghouse.  It is bound to happen sooner or later!”

“Good point, dear sister.  I’ll be sure to watch you carefully, Alpha.  Learn from your mistakes,” Thunder vows solemnly. 

Derek shakes his head, “My pack’s a bunch of comedians.”

Lightning scoffs, “Shall we eat now, Alpha?  Before things unravel further?” 

Derek nods at his beta and gives his two other pups a warning look while trying to ignore the amused faces of his mates.  “Let’s eat.”

After they eat, they leave for the nearest mall.  Their first stop is a clothing store and it doesn’t take long for Spencer to pick out clothes.  It seems Spencer likes the layered look, which is fine with his mates as they view it as a bonus.  Derek and Aaron smile as they imagine unwrapping Spencer like a present. 

Next, they pick up moving boxes and head over to Aaron’s.  His apartment is small and has an empty, lonely feeling to it.  “Well, this is it,” Aaron announces, sounding almost ashamed.  The others are quiet as they look around. 

“Don’t vampires usually live in covens?” Tasha wonders aloud.  The atmosphere immediately grows cold and Aaron holds himself unnaturally still. 

“Lightning,” Derek warns but it is far too late. 

Lightning regrets the question instantly, her innate curiosity plunging her knee-deep in troubled waters.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t—”

Aaron puts his hand up stopping her apology.  He declares quietly “It’s an understandable question.  My coven is dead, they were…slaughtered.  I have been alone ever since.”  The memories of his coven and how they died threatens to consume him but the heat of Derek pressed against his right side and Spencer against his left chases the demons away.  Aaron will have to tell them the whole story eventually but he isn’t ready yet. 

Spencer threads his fingers through Aaron’s, vowing “You aren’t alone, not anymore.”

Derek takes Aaron’s other hand, “You have us now.”

“All of us,” Marcus says while Tasha and Rayna nod in agreement.  Vampire or not, he is one of their Alpha’s mates and that makes him pack.  Plus, he isn’t so bad for a vampire. 

Aaron’s tense muscles relax.  For the first time in years, he isn’t alone.  He has a family, a home.  Aaron smiles warmly.  “Why don’t we get started?  So we can go home.”

“Home,” Spencer echoes with reverence.  He too has been alone for a long time.  After his adopted mother died, he had been alone in the world.  Spencer lived in the shadows, hiding from the authorities who only sought to put him under the thumb of an incubus caretaker until his mate or mates could be found.  But the incubi traffickers found him first and he lost his freedom anyway.  Spencer never thought while trapped in that cage all alone that he would be saved, much less by his mates.  To have a home, a family is more than he ever hoped. 

Tasha can still remember the looks on her pack’s faces as they shunned her, throwing her out in the cold.  She remembers how her own parents and siblings coldly averted their gazes from her as she cried and begged to no avail.  Tasha’s lips curve, “Home.” 

Marcus knows how lonely it is to be the only survivor.  But he was lucky, Tasha found him.  Then they found Rayna.  And Derek found them.  Now Derek has found Spencer and Aaron.  They are all family.

With a renewed bounce in his step, Aaron starts giving orders.  The sooner they can get his stuff packed up, the sooner he can close this dark, barren chapter of his life.  He has children now, mostly grown perhaps, but in time Aaron hopes they will look to him for guidance and support.  He will protect them better than he did Jack, Beverly, Mary, and David.    

Between the six of them, Aaron gets packed up in no time.  He’ll have to sell the furniture he no longer needs but he isn’t concerned about it.  The money isn’t important.  He’s been saving his money for years.  It isn’t like he had anyone to spend it on the last few years.  They pack the SUV, and both Lightning’s and Thunder’s trucks to the brim.  Aaron isn’t sad to leave his apartment behind.  _*This is the start of my brand new life.*_

The easily sorted boxes are placed in their perspective rooms: books in the library to be sorted and shelved later, clothing in the bedroom to be hung up, movies in the living room, cookware in the kitchen.  The rest is stored in the garage. 

“How about we finish getting your stuff, Spencer, and then we’ll go to the bookstore?” Aaron asks.

Spencer grins, happier about the books than he is about anything else. 

Derek adds, “Limit’s twenty-five, at least for today.”

Marcus and Rayna waves the four of them off, opting to stay behind. 

The other shopping is quickly done.  Spencer skips into the bookstore, flitting from section to section happily.  Tasha is as happy as Spencer is to be in a bookstore, although her excitement is less obvious.  Anywhere with books is like a second home to her. 

“We’re going to look for some books of our own but we’ll be around if you need us, okay?” Derek explains.  Spencer nods absentmindedly before continuing his search.  Aaron goes off to the horror section, a secret pleasure of his.  Derek heads to the nonfiction section to browse.  Spencer is happy as a clam, choosing another book and adding it to his stack.  His blissful experience is rudely interrupted by a bookstore employee. 

“Are you lost, incubus?  Where is your guardian?”

Spencer’s eyes narrow, “I am not lost.  I do not require your assistance.”

“Where is your guardian?  You should not be wandering around alone.”

Spencer snarls, “I am mated, which you’d know if you took the time show me some respect and look me in the eyes!”

The woman sneers, “Watch your tone, incubus.  You don’t belong here.  Your kind is good for nothing but breeding.”

Spencer is about to blast the woman when he feels Aaron at his back.  Waves of anger are pulsing from the vampire.  “I am allowed here.  My mates brought me here to pick out books and that is what I am going to do.  Leave.”

Outraged, the woman shrieks, “How dare you speak to me in that manner!  I deserve respect!”

“And because I am an incubus, I _don’t_ deserve respect?!” Spencer retorts.  Aaron’s lips curl in a wicked smile, his fangs gleaming in the light.  A second later, Derek appears and growls at the woman.  Spencer feels proud to have his powerful mates behind him, the pair of them letting him address the woman without interruption. 

As if sensing the imminent danger, the manager comes rushing out.  “What seems to be the problem here?”

Spencer jabs his finger at the woman, “That woman believes because I am an incubus I have no right to be in this store much less purchase books.  She said I am good for nothing but breeding!”

“Ada!  How could you imply such a thing?  I am very sorry, sir.  Ada does not represent the view of our bookstore.  Please accept the store’s sincere apology and I will ensure a gift card is waiting for you at the checkout.  I hope this situation does not sour you to this bookstore.  Come, Ada, we must talk in private.”  The manager is shaking in fury, leaving no doubt that Ada will not only receive a tongue-lashing but will also likely be fired for her bigotry. 

The moment they leave Aaron crowds close, asking “Are you okay, Spencer?”

Spencer smiles and reassures his mate, “I’m fine, Aaron.  It isn’t the first time that has happened.  Far too many people believe that incubi are nothing but breeders.  My mother was one of the few that believed differently.”

Derek nuzzles Spencer’s neck, “Well then I am glad you had your mother.  You never have to fear showing us your intelligence.  You are much more than a breeder to us.”  Then he chuckles, “Plus, watching you go off on that woman was hot.”  Derek presses against Spencer making it clear exactly how arousing he found it.

Spencer laughs at the fact that Derek got hard from watching him argue.  The incubus grins, kissing Derek and then Aaron.  He truly is blessed with perfect mates. 

Aaron smiles, “Why don’t you finish finding your books, Spencer?  Then we can go home.”  Spencer nods and continues his search.  Finally choosing his final book, Spencer finds his mates and together they head to the checkout.  As promised, there is a gift card waiting for him.  The female employee that helps him is friendly and respectful, which Spencer, Aaron, and Derek appreciate.

Arriving home, Spencer and Tasha immediately head for the library.  The pair of them diving head first into a new book.  Aaron and Derek go to the bedroom.  Derek is thankful he decided on an extra large closet for his bedroom when he and his family built his home.  He had planned ahead, building the house with a future mate in mind.  Derek starts putting away Spencer’s clothing while Aaron does the same with his own.  

Minutes later, Aaron’s phone rings.  “Hotchner.”

“How does it feel to be mated?” Rossi asks.

Aaron’s lips curve into a small smile and he looks at Derek, saying “It feels good.”

“I’m happy for you, Aaron.  Didn’t I tell you not to give up?”

Aaron nods, despite Dave not being able to see him.  “You did, numerous times if I remember correctly.  Although I was certain your optimism was only because you’ve been happily mated with your own two mates for years.”

Dave grins.  It’s true; he is a very happy drachian.

“How are Aurora and Milo?”

Rossi laughs, “Same as always.  Aurora’s as fierce as ever and Milo is Milo.  He’s energetic and drives me crazy from the moment I get home.”

“Bitch all you want, Dave.  You don’t fool me.”

He smiles, admitting to himself that Milo’s youthful exuberance is one of the things he loves most about him.  “Don’t tell Milo.”

Aaron chuckles, “I am pretty sure he’s figured you out by now.”

“Of course he has but what fun is our little game if we admit the truth?”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “You are as childish as Milo.”

Rossi grins, “It’s not childishness.  Trust me; the faked annoyance gets Milo naked far quicker than anything else.”

Aaron scoffs, “Like Milo needs a reason to get naked.  I think your boy is part incubus as obsessed with sex as he is.”

“He is pretty insatiable,” Dave says fondly.  “How are things going between the three of you?”

Derek, who’s been listening to the call, walks over and drapes himself over Aaron’s back.  He distracts the vampire by nuzzling his neck.  “Perfectly,” Aaron admits.  “I’ve already moved my stuff to Derek’s.”

“Good.  It is about time you got out of that sad, empty apartment.”

“It definitely isn’t empty here.  Not with the three of us plus Derek’s p—pack,” Aaron stutters the last word when Derek grazes his neck with his fangs. 

Rossi drawls, “A vampire surrounded by werewolves…and willingly.”

“I l—like them, Derek’s pups.”  Aaron arches his neck, welcoming Derek’s attention on his sensitive skin. 

Dave says, sounding amazed, “You met the elusive pups, huh?  What are they like?”

“They’re kids.  Oldest is nineteen or twenty.  Middle is probably seventeen.  Youngest is maybe fifteen.  They are going by nickname—ah—nicknames at this p—point,” Aaron finishes, closing his eyes as Derek sucks a mark on his neck. 

Amusement is clear in his voice as Rossi inquires, “So who is it?  That’s sucking on your neck?  Derek or the incubus?”

“That’s none of your business.  And his name is Spencer,” Aaron answers haughtily. 

Derek pipes in, “Hey Rossi.”

“Hello, Derek,” Dave says.  “Sorry to interrupt your honeymoon.”

Derek waves him off, “No problem.  At least we are getting a honeymoon.”  They both remember JJ’s cancelled honeymoon because of a top priority case.  Neither she nor Will had been happy but that’s the job.

“How’s the case going?” Aaron asks.  “Any issues?”

Rossi declares, “Case is going fine without you two.  Most of the incubi have been identified and we are in the process of returning them to their families or guardians.  The perps have been processed and are in jail awaiting trial.  Don’t worry about us, Aaron.  We have things handled.  Enjoy your time off; no doubt some sick fuck will ruin it sooner or later.  But until then, you are free to fuck each other senseless.”

“Milo is rubbing off on you,” Aaron voices. 

Dave answers wistfully, “If only.  I still have a couple of hours until I can go home.”  And if he has his way, his night will end very satisfyingly. 

Aaron groans as Derek cups his bulge.

Rossi chuckles, knowing full well if he was at home he’d be groaning too.  “Congratulations Aaron.  You deserve it, you truly do.”

“Thanks Dave.  We’ll see you Monday,” Aaron says.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The Black-Eyed Child opens a cell phone.  “I have found him.  The incubus is living in a cabin in the woods.”

A deep voice growls, “Good.  Who is with him?”

“His mates—”

“I AM HIS MATE!!”  The child is silent as the other regains control.  “What are they and how many of them?”

The child answers in a monotone voice, “A vampire and four werewolves, two adults and two juveniles.”

“Keep watch over my incubus until the others arrive.”

“Yessir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that gave me input on Facebook and via comments/reviews on what everyone should be and also for all the responses on Facebook concerning my question of Rossi’s mate(s). I appreciate them all and am weaving in the ones I like best into the story.


	5. Obsidian Maleficum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non-con in this chapter, read the ending notes if you want know the details.

Obsidian Maleficum stares at the horizon, the sun minutes from rising.  He closes his eyes as the first rays warm his skin.  Obsidian sighs and relaxes his wings, welcoming the change.  His slate gray skin turns to stone and Obsidian sleeps.  Like the majority of gargoyles, Obsidian will only sleep for a few hours a day as he is more vulnerable in his stone form. 

He wakes exactly two hours later, completely refreshed.  He grins, _*Today, I will claim my mate.*_   The Maleficum family have been outcasts for centuries, the other gargoyles wanting nothing to do with them and their immoral mating rituals.  The Maleficum family stalks, kidnaps, and forces a bond with their chosen ‘mate.’  To make matters worse, they favor stealing their mates after they’ve been bonded to another.  It makes breaking them and turning them into the perfect mate all the more sweet. 

The moment he saw Spencer, he knew that the incubus would be his mate.  Like his ancestors, it doesn’t concern Obsidian that Spencer will have no choice in the matter.  Spencer will be the perfect mate.  All Maleficum mates are perfect; they only need to be broken.  Everyone has a breaking point and Maleficum are brutal and relentless in finding it.  Obsidian will find Spencer’s and then the incubus will be his perfect, obedient mate. 

Obsidian stretches his large muscular wings, flapping them several times before leaping off the tall building.  With the incubus in his arms, Obsidian will finally be able to go home again.  Obsidian is the youngest of his siblings and the last to reach mating age.  He grins as he flies, _*My brothers will jealous.  My mate is an incubus.  Far better than theirs!*_  

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Derek wakes up early, his inner wolf desperate for a run.  He tries his best to slide out of bed without disturbing his mates but Spencer, at his back, clutches him tightly as if trying to prevent him from leaving and Aaron, in front of him, protests in his sleep.  Derek soothes Aaron by stroking his flank and the vampire relaxes at the touch.  Then he turns around slowly, easing Spencer onto his back.  The change in position does nothing to loosen Spencer’s hold on him.  Derek gently runs his thumb across the two sensitive claim marks, causing the incubus to purr.  After a few seconds, Spencer releases his hold and Derek nimbly gets out of bed.  He watches as his two mates realize he’s gone; they both reach out and pull each other close.  Yet even touching each other, they still reach out in their sleep for him.  It only takes a few moments for the two to wake. 

Spencer blinks sleepily, “Where are you going?”

“I was trying not to wake you.”

Aaron’s hair is sticking up everywhere, which is pretty adorable for a man that is notorious for being perfectly groomed at all times.  He yawns, “Well, you failed.  Why are we up?”

“I need to go for a run…” Derek admits quietly. 

Aaron rolls his eyes and mutters about werewolves and their incessant need to run. 

Aaron and Spencer drag themselves out of bed, neither of them bothering to dress.  “I’m not running,” Spencer declares. 

“You can walk with me, Spencer.  We’ll let the werewolves run,” Aaron replies. 

Derek leaves the bedroom to wake up his pups.  Tasha is first, his beta wakes alertly.  Rayna is next and is a little harder to wake up.  Knowing how difficult it is to wake Marcus, Derek carries a glass of water.  He doesn’t even try to wake him up, simply tossing the water into his face.  Marcus splutters, groaning at the sight of his Alpha.  “Get up; we’re going for a run.”  Marcus closes his eyes for a few seconds before he rolls himself out of bed and stumbles outside. 

Spencer watches fascinated as the pack starts to shift.  He hasn’t seen any of them in their wolf forms yet.  Derek shifts first.  He is huge, far larger than a normal wolf.  His size leaves no doubt that he is a mature, powerful alpha.  His fur is varying shades of brown, dark chocolate on his nose, ears, legs, and down his back.  The brown is lighter on his chest, neck, sides, and tail.  Derek’s eyes are lighter as a wolf, more amber than brown.  “You’re a gorgeous wolf, Derek.”  Spencer reaches out, stroking Derek down his back.  Derek plops his butt down, leaning against Spencer’s leg, his tongue hanging out which makes Spencer laugh.  The incubus ruffles the fur on his head playfully.  Spencer looks up to see Rain shift next.  She is a much smaller wolf, her silver eyes as startling against her gray fur as they are against her bronze skin.  Rayna wags her tail at him in greeting.  Lightning follows, shifting into a pure white wolf with gorgeous blue eyes.  She is long and lanky like her human form.  Her head dips in greeting.  Marcus is last, shaking himself awake before shifting into a pure black wolf with gleaming amber eyes.  He’s slightly taller than Lightning and more muscular.  Thunder bounds around Spencer.  Spencer grins at the four wolves.  “You are all stunning wolves!” 

Thunder prances happily at the compliment until Rain has had enough and pushes him over.  The two wolves play fight until Derek scolds them, at least that’s what Aaron and Spencer assume since Rain and Thunder stop suddenly.  Derek licks Spencer’s fingers then Aaron’s before he sprints off, his three pups trailing after him.  As they disappear, Spencer yawns and leans on Aaron.  “Let’s walk, Spencer.”

The incubus whines, “Too tired.”  Pouting as he snuggles closer to Aaron. 

“When is the last time you’ve been outside, Pretty?  You need some fresh air and some exercise.”

Spencer smirks, “I get plenty of _exercise_ here.”

Aaron laughs, “Not that kind of exercise.”

“I’m hungry,” Spencer declares, cupping Aaron’s bulge pointedly. 

“You are awful.”

Spencer rubs himself eagerly on Aaron, slithering up and down like a snake.  “Come on, fuck me.  Right here, right now.”

“You can’t wait until Derek gets back?”

Spencer glowers, “No.  I’ve been living off blow jobs for years.”  Spencer’s glower turns to a pout as he whines, “Wanna get fucked.”

Aaron tries very hard not to laugh at his mate. 

A blissful expression graces his face, “You first, then Derek.”

And that’s how Aaron finds himself stripping naked within sight of the house.  Spencer’s on his back in the grass with his legs spread.  He doesn’t seem to mind the dew wetting his back.  It’s clear he only has one thing in mind and that is Aaron pounding him into the grass.  The incubus holds his legs up, exposing his wet and ready hole.  “Need you, Mate.”

Aaron cannot deny Spencer.  He goes to his knees, lifting one leg to his shoulder while the other wraps around his waist.  Aaron sinks into Spencer’s wet heat, the muscle fluttering greedily as if trying to draw the vampire’s seed out already.  “Always so eager, Pretty.”  Spencer wiggles impatiently, the feeling of Aaron inside him is perfect but he needs more.  Aaron laughs at him, leaning down to take Spencer’s lips.  The incubus moans into the kiss and Aaron starts to move.  The slow, easy pace is not near what Spencer wants.  When Aaron refuses to quicken his pace, Spencer flips them forcing the vampire underneath him.  He immediately starts riding Aaron, hard and fast.  Aaron grins at his mate, Spencer is quite the sight.  Fierce determination of his face, his hips snapping with purpose and strength, he looks exactly like what he is: a needy, sexually confident incubus.  Aaron can only hold on for the ride until Spencer’s hips stutter as he comes. 

Aaron uses his strength to ease the limp incubus onto his back.  The vampire spreads Spencer’s legs wide and growls as he pushes inside.  He grips Spencer’s hips in a too tight grip, shoving into him in brutal thrusts.  Spencer’s expression is blissful as his mate attempts to fuck him into the grass.  When Aaron lunges forward and sinks his fangs into Spencer’s shoulder and starts to drink, Spencer comes untouched for the second time.  The vampire drinks in the sweet taste of Spencer’s blood, his hips snapping intently.  Spencer mewls as he’s filled, the incubus practically getting high from the burst of seed inside him.  Aaron slows his hips, not quite ready to stop.  With great reluctance, the vampire stops feeding and licks the wound closed.  Spencer pulls Aaron’s lips to his, mapping his mate’s mouth with his tongue.  The taste of his own blood doesn’t deter him in the least.  A minute later, Aaron’s hips stop moving with an apparent lack of enthusiasm.  Aaron pulls back from the kiss.  Looking down on his incubus, Aaron grins at the goofy, almost drunk expression on Spencer’s face.  “Happy, Pretty?”

Spencer giggles, “Yes!” 

Not sure when the others will be getting back, Aaron gets them both dressed and cleans the grass off them as best he can.  He tugs Spencer’s shirt and pants back on; the grass stains on his back would make it obvious what they’d been doing, well _more_ obvious.  Then he re-dresses himself.  Spencer appears drunkenly satisfied and it doesn’t take much to get him to walk.  He’s had more feedings, more frequently in his time with his mates than he has in his entire life since maturation.  The long walk seems to do nothing to lessen his near high. 

Unfortunately when the pack gets back from their run, Spencer’s demeanor does nothing to hide what happened despite their pristine clothes.  The pack shifts and Derek immediately smirks at his two mates.  Rain and Thunder laugh at Spencer’s giddiness and are half-guided, half-shoved into the house by Lightning.  “Feeling better, Pretty Boy?” Derek asks laughing. 

Spencer smiles goofily, “Aaron fucked me on the grass.  It was awesome.”  He swiftly tears off his clothes again and gets on his elbows and knees, “Your turn.”  Spencer wiggles his ass invitingly. 

Derek tries to protest, considering how drugged Spencer is already acting but what the incubus wants, he gets.  His mates are helpless to deny him.  Just like he wanted, Spencer gets fucked on the grass for the second time.  Knotted together, Spencer still isn’t quite sated despite his drunken state.  He lifts off his elbows, again on his hands and knees.  Spencer looks at Aaron and demands, “Fuck my mouth.” 

Aaron cannot deny the urge to fill Spencer’s wide and willing mouth.  Together with Derek, Aaron gets Spencer in position and proceeds to give his mate exactly what he wants.  Derek’s knot shrinks and he pulls away.  He cradles Spencer, supporting him fully as Aaron fucks the incubus’s slack mouth.  Spencer swallows greedily as Aaron explodes in his mouth.  The vampire wipes his wet cock across Spencer’s lips; the incubus chases every drop with zeal.

“Feel better, Baby?” Derek asks. 

Even with two loads in his ass and one in his belly, the incubus isn’t completely satisfied yet.  “Need more.”  Spencer fills the air with pheromones, enticing his mates to get hard once more.  He shoves Derek onto his back, spearing himself in a single, quick motion.  Spencer lies back with help from his werewolf, his back to Derek’s chest, both of their legs spread wide.  Aaron watches them with glittering, hungry eyes.  Once they are settled, Spencer’s eyes meet Aaron’s.  The vampire surges forward, guiding himself carefully but swiftly into Spencer’s heat beside Derek.  The three men are in ecstasy.  Spencer loves this most, being filled so completely by both his mates at the same time.  And when they start to move it is like nothing else.  The stimulation so pleasurable it is almost painful.  Derek holds still while Aaron moves, the slick friction of Aaron’s cock dragging over his cock all while surrounded by Spencer’s hot heat is overwhelming. 

“Faster,” Derek growls. 

Aaron moves faster.

Spencer demands, “Harder!”

Aaron slams into Spencer, hard and fast, forcing twin moans from his two mates.  Derek cannot hold back any longer and starts to move his own hips.  He grunts as his knot begins to expand.  Aaron shoves deep and comes.  Spencer’s eyes roll at the new pulse of cum inside of him, his own cock spurts against Aaron’s stomach.  The sensation is too much for Derek and he howls his release, adding to wet, sticky cum sloshing inside Spencer. 

Finally, the incubus feels full.  His hunger satiated as he is all but overdosed on his mates’ cum. 

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Aaron, Derek, and Spencer get four whole days together before a call comes in.  It is hard for both Aaron and Derek to leave their mate behind.  Both are thankful for the pups, not only will they provide protection but also companionship.  With reluctance, they kiss Spencer one last time before departing.    

Spencer feels the absence of his mates keenly during school hours as he is left alone in the big empty house.  He buries himself under the covers of their bed, breathing in their comforting scent. 

But the first night spent in their bed empty bed is the worst.  Spencer whimpers at the achy, empty feeling of his mates’ absence.  He is lonelier now than when he’d been on his own when his mother died and when he’d been captured and isolated.  Spencer startles when the bed dips, irrational hope rising in his chest, he turns but it isn’t one of his mates.  No, it is Marcus, who doesn’t say a word but opens his arms.  Spencer sinks into his embrace gratefully.  It isn’t the same as having Aaron’s or Derek’s arms around him but it is still comforting.  A moment later the other side of the bed dips and he feels a small, feminine body behind him.  Rayna hugs him, soothing him as a good alpha would.  Spencer is grateful for their presence to help him get through the first lonely night without his mates.  The warm feeling of family, of pack helps to lull him to sleep. 

The next morning, neither of them says a word about Spencer’s neediness during the night.  The second night is easier.  Although both Marcus and Rayna sleep in his bed, this time they curl up at the foot of the bed in wolf form.  The third night Spencer spends alone.  Spencer realizes that the first handful of times his mates and he have to separate will be the hardest but with time he’ll learn to cope a bit better.  Plus, he has the pups to help him through it.   

After a nap, Spencer heads to the kitchen.  Derek and Aaron had thought ahead.  With the help of Spencer’s arousing pheromones, Derek and Aaron had filled a container with cum.  Spencer slakes his hunger with several gulps.  It isn’t the same as drinking it straight from his mates’ cocks but it will have to do until his mates return.  After drinking his breakfast, Spencer goes to the library to read.  The joy of reading is tainted slightly by his mates’ absence but eventually he gets lost in his book. 

Lightning is the first to finish with school for the day.  She can tell her Alpha’s mate is feeling a bit lonely and asks Spencer if he’d like to go out.  They do some grocery shopping then they go to the pharmacy to pick up Lightning’s migraine medication. 

“I need to buy something,” Spencer says.

Lightning quirks a brow then shrugs, “Sure, get whatever you need.”  She’s curious what he needs but doesn’t ask as she will find out soon enough. 

Spencer comes back with a small box, he sets it on the counter and Lightning recognizes what it is: a pregnancy test.  She’s shocked, sure incubi are sexual creatures and are usually quite fertile but for Spencer to suspect a pregnancy so soon after mating is telling.  Lightning pays for the items and they walk out of the store without a word. 

Once in the car, Lightning asks, “You think you’re pregnant?”

Spencer flashes back to waking up after the first mating with Aaron and Derek.  He felt it, a deep seeded certainty that his mates’ children had been implanted deep inside his womb.  That feeling, the firm conviction has never faded.  “Yes,” he admits to Derek’s pup.

“How long have you known?”

Spencer looks into her eyes and declares, “Since the moment I woke up after they’d claimed me that first time.”

Lightning is stunned.  Only the most fertile incubi are impregnated during their first mating.  “Have you told your mates?”

“No.”

“Why not?”  Lightning realizes why when he holds out the pregnancy test.  “Oh.  Well then, let’s find you a bathroom.  How about the bookstore?  Then we can get a book or two to celebrate!”  She pauses for a moment before making a decision, “I’m Tasha, by the way.”  Tasha likes Spencer a lot and he’s more than earned the right to know her real name.  She smiles warmly at Spencer, knowing that Derek will be over the moon when he finds out. 

Spencer smiles widely, “Hi Tasha.”  The two grin at each other as they drive to the bookstore.  Once inside, Spencer makes a beeline for the bathroom and takes the test.  He comes out some minutes later. 

“Well?”

Spencer beams, “I’m pregnant!” 

Tasha hugs Spencer, imagining how happy Derek will be when he finds out.  “Congratulations!  Derek and Aaron will be ecstatic when you tell them.”

“I know,” Spencer states, confident that his mates will rejoice at the news.  The pair of giddy bookworms split up in the store, each of them selecting several new books.  The atmosphere is cheerful and companionable as they exit out of the store.  Tasha unlocks the doors and is about to get in when she turns to see a gargoyle swooping down.  She drops everything and shifts, sprinting around the truck but she is too late.  Tasha can only watch in horror as Spencer is snatched up.  Spencer struggles in the gargoyle’s grip before suddenly falling limp.  She runs after them for as long as she can but the gargoyle soon flies high enough to disappear in the clouds.  Lightning howls in grief. 

Tasha shifts again, ripping her cell from her belt and dialing Derek with shaking hands.  “Oh no!  Oh god!  Oh god!”

“Hey pup,” Derek answers in a happy, warm tone. 

“Oh god!”

“Tasha?  Tasha, what’s wrong?”

She hasn’t been this terrified in years, “Oh god, Alpha.  He took him.  He took Spencer.”

“WHAT?!  WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOOK SPENCER?!  WHO?!”

“A gargoyle.  He flew out of nowhere and snatched Spencer.  I tried to follow but I lost him when he flew into the clouds.  I’m sorry, Alpha.  I’m so sorry!” Tasha cries. 

“We’re coming back.  We will find him, Tasha.  I promise.  We will find him.”

Tasha is near inconsolable.  She likes Spencer and it’s her fault he’s been kidnapped.  She whispers, “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

“Tasha.  TASHA!  Listen to me.  This isn’t your fault.  We will find him,” Derek vows.  He has to believe that, anything less is unacceptable. 

Tasha shudders, answering, “Yes, Alpha.” 

Derek finds out where his pup is and sends police to her.  They will start investigating until they can get back.  He doesn’t care what he has to do but he and Aaron are going back to find their mate.  Derek will quit if he needs to.  But first he has to find Aaron.  Derek finds his mate talking to the local sheriff.  Aaron takes one look at him and demands to know what is wrong.

“Spencer’s gone.  A gargoyle took him.”

“WHAT?!”

Derek and Aaron cling to each other, reeling from the loss of their mate.  “We will find him, Aaron.  We will get Spencer back.”  For a second, they both allow their fear and grief to take over.  Then they shove it all deep down inside as it is the only way they will be able to think clearly.  They can’t fall apart, Spencer needs them. 

The sheriff lets them go without a fight.  She only has to picture her precious Amanda being kidnapped to feel a glimpse of their pain. 

Aaron informs Strauss and she gives permission to take the entire team back.  Erin lost her own mate five years ago; she doesn’t want Hotch or Morgan to have to feel that pain.  She’s never gotten over it and she doubts she ever will.  “I’ll send someone else to deal with the other case.  Just get back here.  You need to find him.”

Aaron closes his eyes, “Thank you.”  He and Derek round up the team and uncharacteristically fast they are flying back home. 

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Obsidian cackles as he loses the young werewolf by hiding above the clouds.  The incubus is limp in his arms; the drug Obsidian injected in his neck had quickly knocked him out.  He flies home for the first time since his maturation. 

His oldest brother Slate is there to meet him.  “Finally found a mate, Obsidian?”

He boasts, “Yes, Brother.  An incubus.”

Slate pushes the collar away from the incubus’s neck.  “Two mates, impressive.  You’ve finally proved your worth in the family, Obsidian.”  Slate knows that only the strongest have more than one mate; the power added to the fact Obsidian’s mate is an incubus means the youngest Maleficum has chosen very well. 

Obsidian puffs up, receiving the praise of his brother for the first time in his life. 

“Come, I’m sure you’ll want to show your mate off to the others,” Slate pronounces slyly.  He and Obsidian are the only of the brothers to have taken powerful mates.  The other Maleficum brothers tried to take powerful mates but none of them succeeded.  Slate’s mate had been mated to three men before Slate had stolen her away.  Her power added to his made Slate the leader of the family.  Obsidian bringing an incubus has skyrocketed him to second in command.  Their brothers will no doubt be jealous of Obsidian and his new mate. 

Obsidian strips Spencer to the waist and struts into the main house.  His brothers trickle in, their keen eyes noticing the two marks on Spencer.  Slate sits on his throne, his queen by his side.  “Welcome home, Obsidian.  You have chosen well, Brother.  Come and take your rightful place,” Slate declares, inviting Obsidian to take the second in command’s seat from their brother Cobalt. 

Cobalt is clearly unhappy but doesn’t dare voice his protests, vacating the seat with his mate trailing submissively behind him. 

Obsidian sits in the place of power, looking down at his brothers.  With a hard look, Coal, Granite, Jet, Cobalt, and Onyx reluctantly kneel before him.  It is more than he’d hoped for to see the brothers that sneered and jeered at him, taunting his size and meager power, kneeling in submission.  He is no longer the runt of the family, having finally grown strong and tall.  Obsidian turns to his eldest brother, “King Slate, with your permission?”  When Slate nods, Obsidian orders, “Cobalt and Onyx, ready my room for my mate.” 

Obsidian relishes the hateful looks he receives from the two brothers that were the cruelest to him even as they bow and leave to obey his commands.  Obsidian pets Spencer’s hair, kissing his slack lips.  He has no care that Spencer is unconscious. Conscious or not, Spencer belongs to him now.  Obsidian will break the incubus and bend him to his will as easily as a flower opens to the sun. 

Obsidian is happy he was able to find the special plant nicknamed the incubi sleeper for its ability to put incubi and only incubi into a deep, healthy sleep.  The plant’s effects are not harmful to incubi and will keep him asleep for several hours. 

Hours later, Obsidian lies on the large bed with his mate.  He has already cleaned the incubus inside and out, getting rid of the scent from Spencer’s previous mates.  Obsidian admires Spencer’s naked body, anticipating the day when he will be able to lay claim to his mate’s body.  But he has to wait until his mother and Jet’s mate, both skilled sorceresses, have finished their preparations.  The bond between Spencer and his two other mates must first be broken.  Only then can Obsidian claim him as his own. 

Spencer begins to stir, the plant’s effects starting to wear off.  Obsidian quickly injects Spencer with another dose.  Like his brothers before him, Obsidian is impatient to claim his mate.  He knows he can’t penetrate Spencer until the ritual but there is nothing stopping him from jerking off onto his mate.  Obsidian spends the rest of the night covering Spencer in his semen, having to stop twice more to dose Spencer again. 

What Obsidian doesn’t realize that every time an incubus is dosed continually with the incubi sleeper, the effectiveness of the plant diminishes.  Having the drug constantly in an incubus’s blood only increases the body’s ability to develop a resistance. 

At last satisfied with Spencer’s cum covered body, Obsidian checks the heavy cuffs chaining his mate to the sturdy bed and finds them secure.  Obsidian doses his incubus once more before leaving the bed and flying up to the rafters and to the roof to sleep for a few hours. 

Less than an hour later, Spencer’s body has eliminated the drug from his system and he awakens.  Spencer opens his eyes.  No longer the bright swirling purple-blue irises, instead they are completely black like twin pockets of tar.

The Wächter Demon has arisen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-con of this chapter includes non-consensual kissing and sexual contact (no penetration).
> 
> Wächter is German and means guardian (if google translate can be trusted). 
> 
> Still struggling with writing a bit but doing my best not to get frustrated. Gia and I are hard at work for the next chapter of Just A Matter of Time. Last I checked we had a combined word count of about 14,000. It will be a very long chapter.


	6. The BAU And the Maleficum Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have so many different images that I used for inspiration, I have posted all the images on both on Facebook as a photo album (Kat Moreid) and on Tumblr in two separate (reid-morgan2123). Tumblr links is here: http://reid-morgan2123.tumblr.com/post/126649240016/our-pretty-incubus-inspiration-images-1-jjs and http://reid-morgan2123.tumblr.com/post/126649248351/our-pretty-incubus-inspiration-images-2-1 
> 
> Penelope Garcia is a Mäkkai Fae. Mäkkai is a word I made up while I was looking at Hawaiian words and translations of the word ‘hacker’ in other languages. She is a unique Fae in that Mäkkai are extremely tech savvy and behind their sweet, joyful faces and personalities lies a brilliant mind. 
> 
> JJ is a siren (but has a fin like a mermaid instead of bird legs), her wings are shaped like a cicada’s.
> 
> Rossi, since I want him younger, looks like Joe Manganiello.

** **

**On the jet:**

“Tell me you have something for us, Baby Girl,” Derek pleads.

The beautiful mäkkai fae has a worried expression on her face, her long flowing locks are a mix of indigo blue and violet with lavender tips. Penelope’s butterfly shaped wings are a vibrant blend of iridescent indigo blue, lavender, purple, and violet. The upper set is darker, full of deep indigo blue, violet and purple with just a hint of white near the tips. The lower ones are paler in color, mostly lavender offset by a smattering of blue with two lavender tails trailing from the bottom tips of each wing, one trailing down to the floor. Garcia flutters her wings anxiously. “Spencer had a buyer. He gave a false name and I’m trying to discover his real name. I can tell you that no one under the pseudonym that he used has ever purchased anyone else. The pseudonym isn’t flagged in any other crimes either.”

“Fuck!  How did no one know that Spencer had been sold?” Derek asks, looking at the others. The first person that he sees is Kate. As usual, he cannot read her. 

Kate remains silent despite Derek’s accusing look. The gorgon is wearing her ever present wraparound tinted glasses to hide her eerie and deadly white eyes, not that anyone sees them unless it is the last thing they see. Her pale skin has the slightest greenish tinge to it as all gorgons tend to. Her head full of snakes are relatively serene at the moment. The majority of the snakes are black, the few bright green ones look like wiggling streaks in her hair. 

“We were concentrating on the victims. The list of sold incubi and their prospective buyers is lengthy and we needed to focus on the incubi that had already been picked up by their buyers. We didn’t know that Spencer had a buyer. But we _will_ find him,” JJ soothes. The siren is alluring with her straight golden hair draped over her shoulders and her enthralling blue-gray eyes. Although her stunning beauty is effective, JJ’s best weapon is in her voice. Not only can she hypnotize with her singing but her speaking voice has the power to influence as well. Her jeweled transparent wings are almost hidden behind her; glimpses of the glittering wings can be seen flaring around her hips down to her ankles. JJ’s legs are long and human-like while she is on land but in water fuse together into a large fin to allow her greater movement. 

Derek is silent. He is fighting tooth and nail to keep from shifting; the bloodlust of his wolf grows with every second. Derek wants, no _needs_ his mate back. Aaron’s hand cups the back of his neck, stroking the bonding mark he made deliberately. Derek gives an imperceptible shudder; the touch of his other mate grounds him. His wolf calms, the red haze of rage lessening to a more manageable level. 

Emily vows, “We won’t stop until we find him.” Prentiss is often overlooked in the group as the only human in the group. While most of the others are immediately recognizable, she looks unassuming and is constantly underestimated. Brown hair and eyes with pale skin, UnSubs often let down their guards looking at her rather normal appearance. They do not realize she is a witch nor do they realize the power running through her veins. People rarely notice the significance of her simple ankh necklace with a small amber droplet or her beautiful blue moonstone ring with the symbol of her chosen lord, Anubis, on the sides. The carefully selected jewelry not only reveals her witch status and her loyalty to Anubis to anyone perceptive enough to notice but is spelled. The ring is spelled for protection while the ankh is spelled to divert attention. If she goes unnoticed, she will not be harmed. Emily may be human but being a witch means she can more than hold her own among her teammates. 

“We need to talk to a gargoyle expert,” Aaron declares in a low gravely tone. 

Dave answers, “I can contact Zachariah. Is there something particular you wish to know about gargoyles?”

“How to kill them,” Derek growls. 

Aaron tightens his grip on Derek’s neck but doesn’t offer a reprimand. “I want to know if there are any groups or families that the UnSub could be from. Criminal groups.  Immoral families. Anything that could help us find who took Spencer.” Aaron feels chilled to the bone. The memories of his coven and their deaths rise with a vengeance. Little voices inside him hurl accusations over and over at him. _*It’s your fault. You didn’t deserve Spencer and now he’s gone. It’s your fault.  Just like before, you failed to protect the one you love. You failed! It’s your fault!*_  

“I’ll search the files and scour the internet for any information that will help. I will inform you the moment I discover anything, Sir,” Penelope promises Aaron. 

Rossi worriedly eyes Aaron and Derek. His heart aches for his two friends. He only has to think of his own mates, of Milo and Aurora, to feel a fraction of their pain. Dave pictures his Milo, his naiad nymph with impossible blue eyes, pouty and kissable lips with inevitable sexy stubble on his too pretty face, his brown hair perpetually messy and wet. Rossi sees the similarities between Milo and Spencer. Both have two physically powerful mates while they themselves are more vulnerable and require their mates’ protection. Neither nymphs nor incubi are known for their strength. Both are too pretty for men with pink, pouty lips that beg to be devoured. Both are the youngest of the triad and have high sexual needs. Both are the glue that keeps their triad relationship together. 

Dave moves away from the others to call Zachariah Tartys. 

The professor answers immediately. 

“Zachariah, I am in need of your expertise.”

Tartys doesn’t ask any questions concerning the why. Instead he says plainly, “I’m listening. What do you need to know?”

Dave explains, “I need to know anything and everything you can provide about gargoyles. Specifically the criminal or immoral groups or families.”

Zachariah is an acclaimed professor of supernatural creatures and species. He has done cultural studies of many different types of supernatural beings, gargoyles included. “There is the Stone Gang, comprised primarily of gargoyles either born from gargoyles that are among the high ranking individuals or kidnapped as children and raised within the gang to be soldiers and criminals. The founding members were three families that had been exiled: the Salvitus’s, the Armarad’s and the Velinian’s. The majority of gargoyles are protectors just as their ancestors were. Gargoyle culture has a strict code of ethics, thus there is a history of exiling families that refuse to abide with the ethical standards. No families have recently been exiled. A middle Bastak son was killed a couple months ago, though.”

Rossi explains, “We aren’t looking for an UnSub with a revenge motive. We recently broke up an incubi trafficking ring. One of the incubi turned out to be my boss, Aaron’s and my co-worker, Derek’s mate. The incubus, Spencer, was kidnapped by a gargoyle today. We need to find him.”

“Okay. Hm...oh, I may have a possibility. The Maleficum family has been exiled for centuries for their unethical mating practices. A very notorious family. They steal their mates and appear to especially favor individuals that have already been mated. The rumor is that they have discovered a way to break mating bonds. Over the centuries only a few have escaped the Maleficum but none in the last fifty years.”

“Maleficum, do you know where we could find them?” Dave asks.

Zachariah sounds regretful as he answers, “No one does. The ones that escaped were drugged and had little memory of the place they were held. There are rumors that they maintain a large home base for the entire family but no one knows where. It would have to be somewhere very remote. Could be an island or simply somewhere completely isolated. Cold doesn’t bother gargoyles, although the mates they’ve kidnapped would likely be affected by the cold.”

Dave rubs the rough, near transparent red scales on his forehead, he’d hoped for more, for a location or a general area in which to search. His scaled hands carefully avoid the spiked scales high on his forehead that lead to his horns, which flare majestically from either side of his head to wickedly sharp points behind his head. The horns are wine hued, dark enough to almost be mistaken for black with fissures of glowing yellow and orange as if they are being cracked by fire.  His black hair grows around his horns in silky waves. The scales around the rest of his face are subtle and golden beige in color, giving him an almost human appearance. Like his human ancestors, Rossi can grow facial hair and has a neatly trimmed beard, which his mates both favor. Dave’s eyes are slitted, a glowing yellow at the center bleeding into fiery orange and finally a bold red at the edges. The golden scales darken down his throat, changing to a blend of yellow and orange with spikes as added protection. The backs of arms and legs are a dark blood red and smattered with spikes. The insides of his limbs are spike free and bright orange, while his palms and the soles of his feet are gold. Dave keeps his talons short and blunt to ensure he doesn’t harm his mates but at times sharpens them for work.  His thick chest scales mirror his eyes with a blend of glowing yellow, fiery orange and bold red, while his spiked scaled covered back is a swirl of wine and black. Powerful dragon wings flare out from his shoulder blades. The backs of the wings are solid wine hued while the insides have fissures of yellow and orange as if being split by fire.

Sighing, Dave asks, “How would we find them? Anything we should look for?” 

“Gargoyles are fond of high places. They often have large families, meaning if the Maleficum do have a home base it will be expansive with high peaks. Gargoyles are able to fly for long distances without difficulty which unfortunately doesn’t narrow down where he could have taken his victim. The isolation is important though. The location has to be somewhere that would be safe from discovery, perhaps very deep in the woods. It will likely be inaccessible or at the very least remote enough to rarely be stumbled upon. If they have someone that can do magic, there may be a shield of some sort to deter outsiders from noticing it.”

Rossi echoes, “Remote and secluded, okay. Is there a way to see through magic, should they have it?”

“If you have a fae along, they typically are able to detect magic. A sorcerer or sorceress, or even a witch or wizard with enough power could either take down the magic or at the very least be able to see the magic. Even you might be able to detect the magic, should it be there,” Tartys explains.

Dave absorbs the information. Garcia may be fae but she will likely stay behind. She is too vulnerable to attack to go into the field. With luck, either Prentiss or himself will be able to detect any magic protecting the property.

“Gargoyles turn to stone while they sleep, usually in the morning and on average only sleep for a few hours. They are strong and armored but not invulnerable. I would recommend coating weapons and ammunition in poison. An altercation with a gargoyle isn’t going to be an easy fight and one with an expansive family of them will be even more dangerous,” Zachariah warns.

Dave says, “Thanks for the warning. My team isn’t pushovers and we will have backup.” The diversity of the BAU is one of their greatest advantages: a vampire, werewolf, drachian, gorgon, siren, and witch. 

“What kind of powers do you have on your team?” Zachariah cannot remember what specific creatures make up the BAU.

“Vampire, werewolf, gorgon, siren, witch, and drachian of course.”

Zachariah hums, “I’d advise the werewolf and you lead in an assault. Is the werewolf an alpha or one the incubus’s mates?”

“He’s both actually.”

“Then he should have no problems. The vampire’s strength is an asset. I would suggest the vampire and gorgon be armed with poisoned blades and/or guns with poisoned bullets. Gargoyles cannot be drained by a vampire and are immune to the gaze of a gorgon. Sirens can have an effect, although their song isn’t as potent to a gargoyle. For your witch, her spells could also be effective even though gargoyles are somewhat spell resistant. As for you, your armor should be a great asset when fighting gargoyles. Fire cannot kill them but it can weaken them.” 

Dave, like all fire drachians, is invulnerable to fire and has the ability to not only spit fire but to set his whole body afire. It is why he always wears specially made light armor on cases; the armor not only aids in defense but is able to withstand the blazing heat of his fire. The armor mimics his coloring as well as the spikes throughout his body, adding to his intimidation factor. “Thank you, Zachariah. You have been a great help.”

“Stay safe, Dave.”

He tells his friend, “Always. I’ve got Aurora and Milo to think of.”

“If you need any more assistance, you only have to ask. And please let me know if you find him.”

Rossi declares confidently, “I’ll let you know when we find him.” 

Rossi goes back to the group. “I have a possible name: Maleficum. Their family was exiled centuries ago for their mating practices. They kidnap their mates and often target individuals that have already been mated to another.” The Maleficum family is their most promising lead; Spencer fits their victimology to a T. 

Aaron turns his hard gaze on Dave. The fire drachian is one of the few that isn’t intimidated by his intensity of his gaze. Hotch knows that Rossi is even more intimidating than he is. Aaron has fangs and the threat of draining a victim but Dave has fangs of his own, eerily slitted eyes and the threat of setting a victim ablaze. 

“How do we kill them?” Derek growls, the only thing on his mind is finding his mate and then ripping the UnSub apart. 

Rossi explains, “Zachariah says that gargoyles are most vulnerable asleep but they only sleep for a couple hours at a time. They are strong and armored but thankfully not invulnerable. A weakness we can exploit is their vulnerability to poison. Zachariah suggested we coat our weapons and ammunition in poison.  He advises that you and I lead the assault.” Dave looks at Derek before continuing, “Zachariah believes you will have no difficulties being both an alpha wolf and Spencer’s mate, Derek.”

Derek growls, his wolf is chomping at the bit to get his teeth on the gargoyle that stole his mate.

“Gargoyles cannot be drained and are immune to a gorgon’s gaze. Hotch, your strength should match theirs and your skill with a sword should give you an edge. Kate, I’d suggest you use your rifle or bow, whichever you prefer.” 

The gorgon nods, she is a trained sniper. She is as accurate with a bow as she is with a rifle. Kate knows which weapon she uses will depend on the location and time of day. She’ll also have her blades and pistol as backup. 

“JJ, Zachariah says your song isn’t as potent to a gargoyle and you may need to focus on your hand to hand.” 

JJ smiles, “I will be ready.” The siren is the exceptionally skilled in hand to hand. She possessed the same fluidity she has in water in her fighting. She is swift, fluid, and deadly, especially with daggers. There are few that can best her in a fight.

Dave continues, “Emily, your spells can be effective but Zachariah warned that gargoyles are somewhat spell resistant. He also said that if there is a magic practitioner, the property may be surrounded by some kind of shield that deters visitors or hides it from sight.” 

Prentiss absorbs the information with a curt nod. Being the only human on the team, Emily has worked hard to match her teammates. She may not be as accurate as Kate or as deadly as JJ in hand to hand but she is more than proficient in both. Emily doesn’t fear death and is completely fearless in battle, which gives her an edge. She fights knowing that if she dies her lord, Anubis, will welcome her home with open arms. Emily knows the others view her as reckless but to her, the lack of fear she feels only emphasizes her strong pagan belief. Anubis has never failed her and never will. Prentiss takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Without a word, she grabs what she needs and walks to the specially designed prayer room. For Spencer, she is willing to petition not only Anubis but also Isis and Osiris. 

Emily kneels and sets up her travel altar with careful reverence. She thumbs the statue of Anubis before taking out the Knot of Isis as well as the Atef crown. The witch places her favorite crystals on the small shadowbox travel altar. Emily sets her blend of myrrh and frankincense alit. Breathing in the scent of her preferred incense with long, slow breaths she puts herself into the right frame of mind. Her short travel wand in hand, Emily begins.

_“Isis, Lady of Magic and Life. And Osiris, Lord of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld. Watch over Spencer, Lady and Lord. May the power of your protection fall upon him. Keep him within your shielded embrace; allow no harm come to him. If harm has befallen him, grace his body with your healing, Lord and Lady.  Guide Spencer, help him to be returned home once more. Hear my humble petition, my Lady and Lord._ ”

Emily stills, allowing her belief to power the petition. She offers a thanks to Isis and Osiris. 

Then Emily petitions her chosen lord. 

“ _Anubis, my chosen Lord, one who guides my life and into that which comes after…wrap Spencer in your safe embrace. Keep his fragile life securely within your protective gaze. I implore you, my Lord Anubis, to delay any harm that would come to him. Protect him, Anubis, as you would me, I pray_.”

Prentiss spends the rest of the trip, meditating and praying. She prepares and prays for her team, herself, and the coming confrontation.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

With a plan of action firmly in place, Derek has calmed down. They only have to find this Maleficum home base and rescue Spencer. Derek turns to Aaron, thankful to have him at his side. They draw strength from each other. Derek does a double-take, noticing the blue tinge on Aaron’s pale face. “Aaron?” The near dazed look in the vampire’s eyes sparks a frisson of panic to run through Derek. He pulls Aaron to his feet, half carrying him to the small, private room that had been built to give privacy to those that need to feed. Derek closes the door, lifting his unresisting mate into his arms. He quickly walks over to the loveseat and sits down. Within seconds, Derek is pressing Aaron’s mouth to his neck. 

Aaron finally stirs, the scent of his mate and more importantly his mate’s blood making his mouth salivate. With Derek’s hand holding his head, Aaron’s fangs pierce the skin. A gush of heady blood floods his mouth. Aaron drinks deeply, making pleased little noises at the lack of resistance from his mate. Derek merely holds him securely as Aaron drinks far longer than usual. Finally, Aaron gets his fill. 

“Feeling better?”

Aaron doesn’t move, speaking against Derek’s skin. “Yes.”

“You should have said something, Aaron. You must have been feeling it for hours,” Derek scolds.

The vampire huffs but does not offer any excuse. 

“I don’t care if I was mad, if you need to feed, I need to know. I am not a mind reader, Aaron.”

Aaron mumbles, “You seem to be doing a pretty good job.”

The werewolf gently guides Aaron’s head back. Derek is relieved to see that the bluish coloring to his cheeks has disappeared and they are back to their normal pale coloring. “You scared me,” he admits while he caresses Aaron’s cheek. 

“I didn’t mean to. The stress of the case and the long hours, I was too exhausted to think about feeding. Then we discovered Spencer’s kidnapping…I did not realize until it was too late. I’m sorry, Derek. My foolishness only added to your stress.”

Derek kisses Aaron with a trace of desperation, the intimate touch effectively grounding them both.

The kiss breaks and Aaron stares at the floor blankly. After a minute, Aaron breaks the silence, “I don’t know if I can go through _that_ again.”

Derek stares into his eyes, realizing what Aaron means. “That won’t happen. We are going to find Spencer and bring him home.”

Aaron looks stricken as the memories assault him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asks hesitantly. Rossi is the only member of the team that knows the story of what happened to Aaron’s coven. While wild speculation has been thrown around for years, Aaron has kept silent about the tragedy. 

The vampire slowly slips off Derek’s lap. Aaron paces in short, quick strides. He stops abruptly. “Yes.”  Derek is his mate and he needs him to understand. “It happened when I was away on a case. I left my most trusted advisor, Maxius, in charge. Maxius was loyal to a fault and he governed my coven in the same manner I did. I left sure that my coven would be safe but I was wrong. There were two sisters, Haley and Jessica, in my coven. Both sought my attention and more specifically the power they would wield if I chose one or both of them as my consort. The problem was that neither sister was successful. I saw them as part of my coven, as my younger sisters. When they could not gain what they desired from me, Haley and Jessica went elsewhere. I didn’t realize how desperate for power they were. Unfortunately, Karl Arnold, Sr. found them. Arnold easily had them eating out of his hand.”

Derek dreads what he is about to hear.

Aaron slows his pacing and takes the seat next to his mate. He’s grateful when Derek takes his hand. “Karl had the two sisters in his thrall almost immediately. He convinced Jessica to round up the children, while Haley rounded up the women. Both used a threat to the other to convince them to cooperate, the children were terrified that their sires would be harmed while the women feared for the children’s lives. He had the women and children’s lives under his control in a matter of minutes. Arnold stabbed Beverly and David, the two oldest children, to show my coven that he was in control. He made sure everyone was secured and then...” He shudders at the memory. “He slaughtered the remaining children, Mary and J—Jack.” Jack may not have been blood but Aaron loved him like a son. Little Jack had been his constant shadow, a bright and joyful child. Aaron closes his eyes tightly, the feeling of loss overwhelming his senses. Derek tugs him close, wrapping his arms around him. 

Pulling himself together, Aaron continues, “The women were next.  Arnold convinced Haley to join and she murdered all the women. For what?  Power? How could she do that to people that loved and trusted her?” He shakes his head, marveling at the evil people can do to one another. “Then he slaughtered the men, one by one. Karl saved Maxius for last; his final words were that I would avenge their deaths.”

Derek wonders how he knows Maxius’s last words. 

“Jessica fled as Arnold and Haley began to celebrate the coven’s destruction by having sex among their victim’s ashes. She recorded a confession and sent it to me before she committed suicide. Jessica said she couldn’t live with the memory of the murders. It wasn’t long before I found Arnold and Haley. I avenged my coven as was my duty. It was the last thing I could do for them. I didn’t protect them…just like I didn’t protect Spencer.”

“It is _not_ your fault. Not your coven and not Spencer. Haley, Jessica, and Arnold are responsible for what happened to your coven. And the gargoyle is responsible for Spencer, Aaron. Not you, not me, not Tasha. We will find him,” Derek promises vehemently.

Aaron lets out a shaky breath, “I can’t do it again.” Losing his coven had devastated him but the thought of losing his mate... If he loses Spencer, Aaron knows he will not survive. 

Derek grips Aaron tighter, “Have faith.  We will find him. We won’t lose him.”

Lashing out, Aaron screams, “YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” He inhales slowly and deeply. “Imagine losing your pups, your pack, your everything. Would you still be optimistic? Would you have faith that Spencer will come home to us alive?”

“Yes. Because the thought of anything less is unacceptable. We have to be strong. For Spencer.”

Aaron drops his head, suddenly ashamed. He proclaims quietly, “For Spencer.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

**At the Maleficum estate:**

Lilacia Maleficum mourns for yet another person imprisoned by the Maleficum’s. She is the mated to the third Maleficum son. A dryad, she was kidnapped when her oak tree was merely a sapling. Granite stole not only her but also her tree, ensuring her survival. Like most of her kind, Lilacia is timid and non-violent. She curses the day that Granite Maleficum took notice of her. The dryad has been striking since her birth. She has a riot of orange and red curls like leaves in the fall while her skin tone mimics the bark of her oak tree. Her eyes are an unexpected lilac color, which inspired her name. Granite saw her in the forest and within a week, he had kidnapped her and her tree. 

Lilacia may not be able to fight Granite to gain her freedom but a tiny seed of hope continues to burn brightly deep within her despite the years of captivity. Granite fathered her children but he is not her mate. The gargoyle did not bother to force a bond, not with her fragile and passive nature. Lilacia did not need to be broken like some of the other mates. 

She shelters her children as best she can. Ash, Birch, Juniper, Leaf, Hibiscea, and Ferne thankfully take after her. They are all more dryad than gargoyle. No matter how many times he plants his seed within her, the dryad genes remain dominant. Lilacia does not understand why but she takes it as a victory. Granite has grown more frustrated over the years at the peaceful offspring he’s created. He takes her body relentlessly in the desperate quest for a true gargoyle heir. Yet, again and again he is denied.

Lilacia knows Granite has considered finding another mate but that would be admitting he’d choosen the wrong mate, that he’d failed. As yet, Granite hasn’t been able to face his family’s judgments. Whether or not that makes her blessed or cursed, Lilacia isn’t sure. More likely blessed, Granite will probably kill her and her children when he concludes she will never provide him a proper heir. Not an especially hopeful thought but Lilacia is resigned to her fate. She cannot protect herself or her children from the Maleficum’s. It is not in her nature or in her children’s. Yet, when the time comes, they will welcome the freedom of death. 

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Above the Maleficum home compound, the sky is alit with fiery flyers. Illuminia, the queen of the Maleficum family and the mate of the oldest brother, flaps her blazing phoenix wings. Her once shining cherry colored hair has darkened to a dull mahogany red and her brilliant blue eyes have lost their luster. Every morning, she flies with three of her children: Ember, Barak, and Erez. They are phoenixes like her and the morning fly together is peaceful and freeing. Her other five children, Tempest, Skylark, Stone, Topaz, and Fye, are gargoyles like their father, Slate. They sleep with their father while the phoenixes fly. 

A queen she may be but Illuminia yearns to leave this dreary place. Her mother-in-law, Lilith, is both a gargoyle and a sorceress and has used her magic to trap her and her children here. Illuminia is a bird in a gilded cage, mated against her will and trapped for all eternity. What Lilith and the other Maleficum’s do not realize is that she has maintained her mind. Lilith’s mind control spell had no effect on her, although Illuminia is smart enough to pretend otherwise. If her loyalty is in question, the Maleficum’s will go to any length to break her will and keep her under their control. 

She learned long ago not to think about the three mates she had before or how their bond was broken by force long ago…or the children she had been forced to leave behind. Minia as her mates called her is hiding deep within Illuminia, keeping her true self untainted by Slate and the others. Instead, Illuminia raises her children with as much love as she can. And she waits. Illuminia waits for the day that she and her children can escape. Then Illuminia will burn into ashes and be reborn as Minia once more. 

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Siirist sleeps on the floor of Onyx’s bedroom, a scratchy blanket the only thing covering his thin body. He is not allowed to sleep on the bed; the only use the cushy mattress gets is when Onyx is generous enough to fuck Siirist on something soft. The once proud and confident elf had been broken under Onyx’s determined abuse years ago. His thin, fragile body had been no match for the gargoyle’s superior strength. Onyx tied him securely and cut every inch of his long, luxurious ebony hair that first night while Siirist cried. The gargoyle starved him to the point of death simply to prove he could. Siirist had hoped that Onyx’s abuse would lessen once he’d been broken and bonded but it hadn’t.

Substantially cowed, Siirist lost hope of rescue long ago, lost hope that he would ever see his clan again. The tattoos covering his face are the only thing that remains of his clan. Siirist hates to see them, a painful reminder of his life before. Onyx is more a master than a mate and Siirist bends to Onyx’s will without protest. Over the years, Siirist has forgotten who he had been. Now, he is defined by his role as Onyx’s mate, his slave. His life revolves around his five children: Wyrran, Elthon, Nimaue, Leilatha, and Haemir, and his master. The children are all gargoyles, their only elven traits being their abnormally large eyes and an almost fragile beauty in their faces.

Onyx is the cruelest of the Maleficum’s, his mate and children bear the brunt of his brutality. His favorite pastime is creating scars.  Cuts from blades, glass, metals, and claws, as well as whip marks scar Siirist’s entire body.  While elves are naturally thin and slender, Siirist is emaciated. Despite Siirist’s obedience, Onyx continues to starve him, ensuring the elf remains weak. Only when Siirist is pregnant does Onyx feed him sufficiently. The gargoyle flaunts his abuse, forcing Siirist to remain humiliatingly unclothed, his scars and too thin state there for all to see. Onyx takes pleasure in watching Siirist in pain, in seeing Siirist’s large brown eyes fill with agony. So much so that three separate times, Onyx kills his own offspring in front of Siirist. He killed his two sons Paithon and Hunar, and his daughter, Fiomaya. Then Onyx forced the elf to stare at the body of the child as the gargoyle fucked him leaving no doubt that Siirist is powerless. 

Ten minutes into his sleep, Siirist wakes to the tender touch of Lilacia. Without the dryad, Siirist would have been dead years ago. Their friendship is a lifeline for them both.  Lilacia wipes the blood from his frail body carefully, shushing him gently when he cries out from the pain. Cooling salve is spread over his wounds, infusing his body with healing and strength. It won’t prevent scars but it will lessen the pain and prevent infection. Siirist soaks up Lilacia’s kindness gratefully. Lilacia does not offer words of hope, knowing that they are more hurtful than helpful to the elf. All she can grant him are her friendship, kindness, and a brief respite from the pain. Lilacia stays with Siirist, cradling him while he sleeps. 

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Lilith is the matriarch of the Maleficum’s, a rare gargoyle skilled in magic. Born with a mop of white hair and the palest yellow eyes, Lilith has always stood out among other gargoyles. Zinc Maleficum had heard rumors of the gargoyle sorceress and hadn’t rested until he found her. Her choice of a mate has aided the Maleficum’s greatly. She knows her mate would have been proud of young Obsidian’s choice of mates. Sadly Zinc had not lived to see the first incubus Maleficum mate in centuries. Zinc’s death had been at the hand of Slate as is proper in the Maleficum family. Only the strongest leads and Slate had proven himself by killing the King, his own father, and taking his rightful place. 

Lilith toils with Jet’s mate, Mystia, to get everything ready for Obsidian to break the bond between the incubus and his previous mates. Lilith works on the potion while Mystia readies the crystals needed for the ritual. Lilith smiles at her daughter-in-law. Once broken, Mystia turned into an eager apprentice. The sorceress is an aiqira, a magical being that is human-like in appearance with natural magical abilities. Mystia is powerful, yet subservient in nature. Jet chose her more for her power than for her beauty. Mystia is odd looking: her eyes too wide set and a muddy brown, her tiny mouth, pointed chin and plain, lifeless hair. Yet, somehow she is strangely alluring. All Jet’s children have the same odd yet arresting look. The only trace of their mother is in their faces, the rest of Clay, Flint, Mica, Mercury, and Quartz, are all gargoyle. The twins, Mica and Mercury, are the only ones of the five that gained Mystia’s magic.

Lilith is confident that when she dies, Mystia will take her place as the family’s sorceress. Mystia may not have Lilith’s strength but she has power and bends to the will of the Maleficum family.

She leaves her potion to simmer.  Lilith flies to Coal’s home, finding her favorite daughter and son-in-law, Demonia and Elyon. Demonia, a chiroptera vampire, is Coal’s mate. While Elyon, a fallen angel, is mated to Cobalt. The two are the only mates that are fully trusted in the family. Dark in nature, both willingly mated to the gargoyle that kidnapped them and have flourished in the family. Both are free to come and go as they please. Demonia leaves to feed, sometimes with Coal but just as often alone. Elyon leaves the Maleficum home base only to create havoc and destruction, frequently with Cobalt at his side.

Demonia spots Lilith first, “How is the process going?  Will the ritual be ready tonight?” Her black hair flows down her back complimenting her gray skin and red eyes.  Demonia’s eyes flick to her four children on the floor.

“Possibly. Mystia is working with the crystals and my potion is simmering.” Lilith smiles as she watches Coal and Demonia’s children feed greedily on the two humans their parents brought back for them. Fane and Phaidra practically tear their victim apart in their fervor for blood, while Dragos and Ianira simply clutch their victim and drain him dry. All four are perfect vampire-gargoyle hybrids. “Greedy, aren’t they?”

Demonia grins, “Yes, they are. Soon Dragos and Phaidra will be old enough to hunt for themselves.” 

Lilith turns to Elyon, “And how was Zabkiel and Ank’s first trip out into the world?”

Elyon’s black angel wings flare in pride, “Zabkiel raped a nymph and Ank landed her first killing blow. Cobalt was so proud that he let her take the man’s head as a trophy.” One would never think Elyon to be anything but innocent from his appearance. Blonde hair and blue eyes, he has a pure and naïve face, like the angel he was before he fell. His black wings are the only reflection of the darkness in his soul. Elyon is a true fallen angel.

Lilith beams, “Such a successful first trip!” Coal and Cobalt’s offspring continue to make her proud. They are ones most true to the Maleficum family ideals. Owing, Lilith is sure, by the darkness in their parents.

“The other children are jealous, begging Cobalt and I to bring them out too. Cobalt decided Bartholomew can come on the next trip. But Naya’il, Cassiel, and Ayil are too young.” Zabkiel, Bartholomew, and Ayil are pure gargoyle, while Ank and Cassiel have angelic faces and gargoyle bodies. Naya’il is the only offspring with a fallen angel body and a gargoyle face.

The Maleficum matriarch asks, “And what is young Bartholomew’s plan?”

Elyon laughs, “He’s ambitious and desires to one up both his siblings by finding a young human boy and raping and killing him.”

“I bet Cobalt is as excited as Bartholomew is,” Demonia declares.

Chuckling, Eylon admits, “More, I think. He won’t admit it but he is hoping the ritual will be postponed. Cobalt wants more than anything to watch our son fuck and kill a human boy tonight.”

“Then either way, we’ll be celebrating tonight!  Obsidian’s mating or Bartholomew’s first rape and murder,” Lilith boasts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Emily for your patience and willingness to answer my many questions about paganism. 
> 
> I forgot to add this to the notes before: the Maleficum family is inspired by the Romani family in the episode Bloodline (Season 4, episode 13) where the Romani family would kidnap children to raise as wives for their sons.


	7. The Battle For Freedom

As soon as they land, the BAU heads to the parking lot where Spencer was taken. Derek and Aaron ignore the law enforcement and seek Derek’s pack. Tasha, normally reserved and strong, is being held by Rayna. Since the moment Spencer had been taken, Tasha’s emotions have been rolling violently within her: fear, grief, guilt, anger, sadness, shame. The moment she sees Derek, Tasha freezes. Her mind flashes back to the terrible memories of her pack shunning her, the painfully blank expressions on the faces of her parents.

Derek can smell the fear coming from her. He doesn’t hesitate to take her into his arms. “It isn’t your fault, Tasha. I don’t blame you.” Her rigidity doesn’t abate. Derek eases back, looking straight into her eyes. “You are pack, Tasha. For always.” He can see part of her fear is that he will exile her. “You could not have saved him. But we _will_ find him.”

Tasha breaks, sobbing into Derek’s shoulder. She had been so afraid. No matter what Rayna and Marcus said, she believed that she’d be cast out again. Her parents had proved that loving someone isn’t always enough. Their love had been conditional. Tasha’s greatest fear is to be shunned again, for the people that claim to love her to cruelly withdraw that love for someone out of her control. Finally gaining control, Tasha leans back. She gives a small smile as Derek wipes the tears from her face. Tasha’s eyes find Aaron’s and instead of fury as she expects, she sees compassion and understanding. Something in his eyes tells her that he knows exactly how she feels.

“Lightning…”

“Tasha,” she declares softly.

Aaron’s eyes soften, “Tasha, Derek is right. It is not your fault. We don’t blame you. The gargoyle is responsible.” He knows how she is feeling, the overwhelming guilt for something beyond your control.

“Thank you,” Tasha says, grateful that he doesn’t blame her.

Aaron vows, “We won’t stop until we find him. We will get him back.”

Derek releases her to hug both Marcus and Rayna, soothing his wolf by checking to ensure his three pups are unharmed.

“Tell us what happen,” Aaron says.

Tasha has already told the story of the day several times and begins another without hesitation or protest. “I got home from school and I could tell Spencer was a little lonely.” Noticing the looks on Derek and Aaron’s faces, Tasha explains, “He missed you both, especially at night. Marcus and Rayna slept with him the first two nights but last night he slept alone.”

Aaron and Derek look at each other, remembering how tightly they’d clung to each other the first night away from Spencer. Even with one mate at their side, both felt Spencer’s absence keenly.

Tasha rubs her temple; the migraine’s painful stabbing has abated despite the double dose of medication. “I asked if he wanted to come with me shopping, get him out of the house, you know? He seemed happy to go along. We got some groceries and then we went to the pharmacy. Spencer said he needed something. He went off to get whatever it was while I picked up my migraine meds.” Tasha pauses, realizing that she will have to tell Derek and Aaron about Spencer’s pregnancy.

Noticing her hesitation, Derek asks, “Well? What did he need?”

“He bought a…a pregnancy test.”

Derek’s eyes widened and his body stiffens. Aaron recoils as if he’s been struck. A red haze of pure fury floods Derek, he has never felt it as intensely. Aaron reaches out and clutches the back of Derek’s neck painfully tight. The touch is the only thing keeping Derek from shifting and going on a rage filled rampage. Had he been alone, things would have gotten bloody very quickly.

“Is he?!” Aaron demands to know.

Tasha replies quickly but softly, “Yes.”

Derek’s heart clenches. His mate is _pregnant_! Not only is his mate in danger but also a future pup. Rage and fear vie ferociously within him. The mere thought of losing both Spencer and a pup is near enough to make Derek fall to his knees.

Aaron knows he is probably hurting Derek with how tightly he is gripping his neck but he needs the connection too much to care. _Spencer is pregnant!_ A child is growing inside of Spencer. His, Spencer, and Derek’s child. It is what he’s always wanted. A family. He cannot lose Spencer or the baby and he knows Derek would feel the loss just as intensely. “Tell us the rest,” Aaron says.

“I was surprised when he came back with the test. I asked him if he thought he was pregnant and when. He said from the moment he woke after you both c—claimed him. He said he didn’t tell either of you what he suspected because he wanted to be sure. I took him to the bookstore; I thought we could celebrate if the test came out positive. He took the test in the bathroom. Spencer was ecstatic when he came out, practically bursting with joy at the positive test.”

Derek hugs Aaron, needing to feel his mate against him. _*_ _He was happy. He wants our pup just as much as I do.*_

Aaron doesn’t say a word but returns the hug with equal fervor. _*_ _Please let him be safe. Let our baby be safe.*_

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The Wächter Demon looks around the room, his eerie black eyes carefully ensuring there are no threats within the space. His black eyes see everything and are far keener than Spencer’s normal ones. A sharp tug breaks the heavy cuffs chaining him to the bed. Sneering in distaste, the Wächter Demon grabs the sheet and wipes his body clean of his enemy’s offensive seed. Gracefully, he rises from the bed.

The existence of Wächter Demons is a secret that has been protected for centuries. It lays dormant and only is able to be activated when an incubus is pregnant. Once awaken, the Wächter Demon has a single goal: the protection of the life or lives growing within the incubus. A primal part of an incubus, the Wächter Demon only arises when the bearer’s life and thus the life of the fetus(es) is in danger. If the incubus has the protection of his/her mate or mates, the Wächter Demon will remain hidden. It only activates when the incubus is vulnerable and in need of protection. It is powerful and terribly vengeful. It is more than prepared to slaughter anyone or anything that threatens the pregnancy or the bearer.

Finding no threat, the Wächter Demon breathes deep. He wills thick, armored skin to cover Spencer’s body. The skin is near impenetrable, especially the skin protecting the fragile being or beings growing inside. Razor sharp talons replace blunt fingernails. Prepared for the coming fight, the Wächter Demon grins. Twin lethal fangs glitter in the smile.

The Wächter Demon is an evolutional marvel, over time evolving to the perfect guardian with both defense and weapons at its disposal to keep the incubus and the pregnant alive.

While the Wächter Demon may be in control, Spencer is aware and guiding his guardian. Together, they will escape this prison. Anyone or anything that dares to get in their way won’t live to regret it.

With care, he exits the room. The Wächter Demon cautiously travels down a hallway, picking a random room. He enters silently, finding the room occupied. Two children cackle maniacally as they torture a piglet. The poor creature squeals in terror, its fear seeming to serve to feed the two children’s glee.

The female child shoves the male. “It is my turn, Fane!” It isn’t the first time she and her brother have taken livestock from the barn.

Fane continues to slice the piglet’s skin with the strong blade his father, Coal, gave him. “Shut up, Phaidra! Get your own!”

The Wächter Demon stares in disgust at the two youths finding such joy in torturing a defenseless piglet.

Phaidra turns and her red eyes spot him. She grins, flashing her wicked teeth. “You’re mine!” she squeals, somehow sounding both child-like and menacing.

“Leave or find your death at my hand,” the Wächter Demon warns.

Demonia and Coal’s oldest daughter laughs, looking at her younger brother, “Come on, Fane. We both can have him.” Fane advances on the Wächter Demon confidently, with his sister at his side they cannot fail. Phaidra licks her lips in anticipation.

Fane charges forward first, using both the speed he got from his mother and the strength he received from his father. He leaps on the intruder and attempts to sink his teeth into the man’s shoulder. Fane makes a confused sound when his teeth bounce off and he is denied the sweet taste of blood.

The Wächter Demon calmly rips the boy off his back and announcing, “I warned you.” Then he slashes the boy’s throat, letting his limp form drop to the floor. The boy’s sister attacks and falls a second later, a gaping hole in her neck. The Wächter Demon’s keen eyes check for life signs. To ensure the children are both dead, he yanks out their hearts and tosses them aside. The Wächter Demon haphazardly cleans the blood from his hands. He takes the blade the children had been using. The Wächter Demon finds clothing in the closet, tugging on shorts and a t-shirt. He looks to the piglet, the little thing shaking in fear. With gentle hands, he soothes the poor animal. The piglet quiets under the tender care, taking the comfort it needs so desperately after its mistreatment. The Wächter Demon pets the animal once more before leaving it behind. He cannot bring it with him and can only hope it survives on its own until it can be reunited with its mother.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Illuminia signals her family and with regret, they fly down. She watches as her children pull on their masks, hiding their true selves from behind a false façade. Illuminia closes her eyes for a brief second, wishing that she could save her children from this fate. Despite the evil taint of their sire, they are good kids.

Hearing near imperceptible soft footsteps, Illuminia straightens her shoulders and pulls on her own dreaded royal front. She gasps when the incubus, flecked with what appears to be blood, glides around the corner. Illuminia shoves her children behind her, flaring her wings to hide them from sight. The incubus looks strange: eyes black like the Maleficum family’s souls, strange skin that appears rough and hard instead of smooth and delicate as it was before, lethal looking talons and sharp fangs glint in the light. Illuminia doesn’t even know how she knows it is the incubus. Some part of her knows without a doubt that this terrifying creature is the incubus that the youngest Maleficum brother brought here, just as she knows that it is immeasurably dangerous. “We mean you no harm.”

The Wächter Demon tilts his head as if considering the woman.

Phoenixes may be immortal but they are not invincible. They can be hurt and even killed. “Please, do not hurt my children. I was brought here, just as you were. I— _we_ are trapped here.” While the incubus does not reply, he does appear to be listening. “We are not your enemy. We can help you.”

The Wächter Demon is still for several beats before grinning. The smile is slightly disturbing but a clear message of acceptance. The Wächter Demon knows this phoenix is an ally, motivated by the same drive: protection of offspring.

Illuminia slumps in relief. This could be her chance, all their chances, to leave this horrible, evil place forever. For a second, she embraces the hope that floods her. _*_ _I can be Minia again. Find my mates, my children. We can be together. We can be **safe**.*_ “Come, we must find a place to hide until we can strike.”

Minia guides the incubus and her phoenix children to a rarely used room. She looks at the incubus. “There are seven brothers: Slate, Coal, Granite, Jet, Cobalt, Onyx, and Obsidian. Obsidian is the one that kidnapped you, the youngest of the brothers and the last to find a mate. Slate is the brother that kidnapped me. He is powerful, the leader of the family. He should be taken out first, if possible.”

The Wächter Demon turns to the children as if wondering how they feel about their mother planning the death of their sire. But Ember, Barak, and Erez appear unfazed.

Ember, the oldest, shrugs her shoulders, vowing, “None of us will shed a tear for our _father_.” She sneers at the term father, clearly feeling no love toward the creature that helped bring her into the world.

“He has trapped us and our mother here. We only seek freedom from him,” Barak, Slate’s oldest son, says.

Erez, the baby of the family, vehemently pronounces, “We cannot be free until he is dead. He would follow us to the ends of the earth and bring us back to this horrible prison.” He and his siblings have been living a lie virtually since their births for fear of being executed by their own father. As soon as they were able to comprehend, Illuminia told them what Slate had done to Ryze and Icarus. The twins were slaughtered by Slate after Illuminia had tried to escape with them. After hearing the story of how their oldest siblings died, each child of Minia learned quickly how to hide their true selves and their hatred toward Slate and the Maleficum’s.

Illuminia states, “They all have to die, including their mother. Lilith is a rarity, a gargoyle gifted in magic. She is the one that has trapped me and my children here. Be wary of her, Lilith is dangerous. They all are. But every Maleficum must die or none of us will be ever be safe.”

The Wächter Demon nods in understanding. If they are all to survive they cannot show mercy to the Maleficum’s.

“Can I ask how the blood got on your skin?” Minia asks hesitantly.

The Wächter Demon speaks for the first time. “I found two vampiric children torturing a piglet. They attacked me despite my warning.” The voice is nothing like Spencer’s, deep and dangerous.

Illuminia shudders. “Must be two of Demonia and Coal’s children. Spawn of two devils, they are.” None of those children will be anything but monsters.

“Are there any others that would fight with us?” he asks.

Minia thinks hard. She isn’t close to the other mates, too fearful that she would be unmasked to risk it. She knows that Demonia and Elyon are as evil as the Maleficum’s. And their children… Illuminia shudders, their offspring are beings straight from the deepest depths of the netherworld. Lilacia seeks freedom as fervently as Illuminia does but the dryad and her offspring are near defenseless and entirely non-violent. Poor Siirist had been broken absolutely, she is not sure he _could_ fight even if he wanted to. His children, on the other hand, are a possibility. Although young, Minia has a feeling they would fight fiercely. They have helplessly watched the unspeakable things Onyx has done to Siirist. Mystia is an unknown. She too was broken but how completely? Was it more by Lilith’s magic than anything else? She doesn’t know but Mystia’s magic and that of her children’s could be helpful.

“My five other children. Gargoyles or not, they are loyal to me and only me. Of the mates that I know would fight if they could, neither is suitable. One is a dryad and it goes against her very nature to fight. Her children are the same. The second has been utterly abused. He is…broken. I do not believe he is strong enough to fight. His children, however, could. They have witnessed the abuse since the moment of their births and I have no doubt they would die for a chance to give their father freedom. I am uncertain about Mystia. She is an aiqira and as such is a naturally powerful sorceress, making her a significant ally. However, she was broken. I am not sure where her loyalty lies. Her children are as much a mystery.”

The Wächter Demon considers what Illuminia has said. “Inform the others; tell those that cannot fight to hide.”

“Ember, go wake your siblings, carefully,” Illuminia warns. “Do not attack Slate, not unless you are absolutely positive you can kill him before he can react.” Her oldest is smart and she trusts Ember’s judgment. Ember will not risk her siblings’ lives needlessly.

The Wächter Demon says, “I will go with her. The eldest brother will be there. I will strike him before he even senses danger.”

Minia carefully eyes the incubus and then her daughter before giving a curt nod. “Barak, Erez, go to Siirist. Ensure Onyx isn’t there before you talk to Siirist’s children, understand?”

The two boys nod seriously.

Before they can leave, Illuminia says, “We should have the other wear something that would be immediately recognizable.” She turns to the incubus, “To help you identify our allies.”

The Wächter Demon nods.

“What about something purple?” Barak suggests. None of the Maleficum’s or Lilith, Elyon, or Demonia or their children favor the color purple.  

Illuminia smiles, “Perfect. I will find Lilacia and warn her.” She hugs each of her children, telling them that she loves them. Minia prays that they will all survive what was coming. She watches as Ember and the incubus leave, then Barak and Erez. “Please let them remain safe.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Ember breaks the silence as they walk to where her siblings sleep, asking softly, “What’s your name?”

The Wächter Demon looks at the young phoenix. “You may call me Wächter.”

“Wächter… Do you truly believe we can escape?”

He stops the girl with a gentle touch on the arm. “I do. Nothing will stop me from leaving this place.”

Ember is reassured by Wächter’s words, hearing the certainty in his voice. As she leads the black-eyed being to the room her siblings and father will land in after they’ve been woken up, she can’t help wondering about Wächter. Her mama said that Wächter was brought by Obsidian but he doesn’t look like an incubus, at least what Mama told her they looked like. Incubi are supposed to be soft and vulnerable. Wächter appears deadly and well able to hold his own in a fight, evident by his run-in with Coal and Demonia’s two children.

Entering the large room, Ember nods her head at Wächter, wordlessly telling him to hide. After he is safely hidden, she flies up to where her siblings are sleeping. Carefully, she starts to wake them. Ember covers Tempest’s mouth as she awakens and stares into her eyes. Tempest seems to understand something is going on and doesn’t make a sound when Ember pulls her hand away. The phoenix indicates the others and together Minia’s two oldest work to wake the others quietly. One by one they are pulled from their slumber. With the four younger gargoyles awake, Ember looks at her father’s sleeping form. Her fingers itch with the desire to shove him off the edge, to watch his stone form shatter on impact. Yet, Ember knows her father would likely wake before he could hit the floor. And then they would lose the element of surprise. Ember signals Tempest and with regret leaves her sleeping father unharmed.

Flying down, Ember and Tempest find their confused siblings waiting for them. “It is time,” Ember says simply. Topaz and Fye’s loud gasps echo through the room. “Shh!” She tries to quiet her siblings but fears it is too late. The sound of powerful wings flapping is heard. Slate is awake. A shiver of fear runs through their bodies. Tempest orders Skylark to go hide in their secret place, shoving them out of the door. Tempest and Ember jump as Slate lands behind them.

“Daughters, where are the others going in such a hurry?”

Tempest gulps, turning to face the monster that sired her. “Mother wanted to fly with them before the ritual.”

Slate eyes his daughters suspiciously. “Why then, have you two remained?”

Ember answers, “We wanted to tell you, Father. In case you wanted to join us.”

Slate narrows his eyes, something is going on but he doesn’t know what. His eldest knows something. He turns to Tempest, Slate finds it easier to read the expressions of his gargoyle children over his phoenix children. Fear…and hope. Slate growls, “Are you attempting an escape?!” He looms over his children threateningly. “Must I kill one or both of you to break the others’ resolves?” Slate reaches out for Ember. As the eldest of the family, the others look to her for leadership just as they had Ryze and Icarus before he killed them. His hands close around her neck and he starts to squeeze.

“Father, NO!” Tempest tries to yank his hands away but he is too strong.

Suddenly, his hands loosen. Tempest catches Ember as she falls and gasps for air. She looks to her father, a shocked expression on his hard face. Some kind of black-eyed being stands behind him.

Slate falls to his knees, a wicked blade sticking out from his chest. The eldest Maleficum tries to pull it out but he cannot reach the blade’s handle where it is stuck in his back. Slate slumps over, feeling the life drain from his body.

Tempest watches as the being twists the blade and instantaneously, Slate dies. She looks at the being in fear.

Ember croaks, “Thank you Wächter.”

Wächter inclines his head in acknowledgment.

“You _know_ him?” Tempest hisses.

Ember rubs her throat, “Obsi’ian’s mate. Here to help.” She closes her eyes and concentrates on healing her throat. Ember breathes a sigh of relief as the pain and soreness eases. “We’re finally going to leave this place!”

Tempest cannot believe it, asking in awe, “Truly?”

“Truly,” Ember vows. “Mama has gone to warn Lilacia and her children to hide. Barak and Erez have gone to Siirist to see if his children will help us fight.”

A giant grin on her face, Tempest says, “We have to tell the others.”

Wächter shifts, drawing the two girls’ attention. “Go but be safe.”

“Wächter, you aren’t coming with us?” Ember asks.

“No, you will be safer without me.” The moment he is spotted with them, the others will know they’ve been betrayed.

Tempest looks to the black-eyed being, “Thank you for saving my sister.”

Wächter nods his head, “The life of a child is worth any sacrifice.”

With reluctance, Tempest and Ember leave Wächter behind.

Wächter waits several beats and then finds a door to continue his search. The eldest Maleficum is dead as well as those two evil little vampiric children. Six more brothers to go, plus their few mates and the mother.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Penelope squeals, “YESSS!” Not wasting a moment, she dials Derek.

“Please tell you have something.”

Penelope’s wings flutter in excitement. “I may have found their home base.”

Derek demands, “Where?”

“Canada, deep in the woods. I’ve sent the GPS coordinates to everyone’s phone.”

Derek praises, “Nice work, Pen. We owe you.”

“Go get him, Derek!”

Aaron doesn’t even care how many laws Penelope broke to get the location. “Suit up,” he tells his team.

Rayna and Marcus move to follow them but Derek stops them. “No, you are not coming.”

Rayna growls, “Why not?!”

“You are not trained for this, it is too dangerous.”

Marcus retorts, “We are part of Spencer’s pack!”

“No,” Derek declares.

Aaron, trying to soothe them, states, “You can come.” Rayna and Marcus cheer. “BUT, you are staying in the jet.”

Marcus replies, “What?”

“Either you all wait inside the jet or you don’t come at all,” Aaron promises.

Marcus and Rayna nod, “Okay.”

Tasha makes no move to join them. Aaron takes hold of her arm, tugging her along gently. He will not allow her to isolate herself from the pack.

Derek smiles, “Let’s go get Spencer back.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Barak and Erez find Siirist, who bows at the sight of them. “I am at King Slate’s service.”

They look sadly at the man, broken under such cruelty. Onyx makes their father look like a saint. Barak cautiously approaches the elf. Siirist flinches back as if expecting to be hit. “Shh,” Barak coos. He moves slowly until his arms and wings are wrapped around the elf. “Mama says it is time to fight for our freedom. It will be over soon.”

Siirist shudders; it has been ages since someone other than Lilacia, her children, or his own children has touched him with tenderness instead of cruelty. A moment later, he feels Erez’s arms and wings envelop his other side. Siirist feels tears prickling his eyes; the tiniest light of hope starts to burn within him. “You’ll be free, Siirist,” Erez says.

The hopeful moment is broken by a menacing voice calling from above them. “Siirist will never be free. You will regret giving him hope. Don’t you know how sweet it feels to bleed a person of every ounce of hope?” Onyx glides down to tower over Illuminia’s two children and the now cowering Siirist. “Because of you, I will have Siirist begging me for death.” Onyx grins wickedly, his soulless eyes reflecting the joy he feels at hurting his mate.

Barak and Erez push Siirist behind them, ensuring he is far enough back to remain protected. The two phoenixes set their wings ablaze. They will protect Siirist as well as they can from this monster.

Onyx grins at the boys’ bravery. “You two think you can take me? Two mere phoenixes? Fire cannot kill me, you fools.”

“But it can hurt you!” Barak boasts.

Onyx laughs. In a flash he strikes Erez, knocking him against the wall. Barak twists, dragging his fiery wings across Onyx’s. But the gargoyle only cackles and throws Barak across the room. He doesn’t even spare his mate a glance; the stupid elf is no doubt curled in a pathetic ball and whimpering in terror. Onyx turns his attention to Erez; the phoenix has fear in his eyes. Erez takes flight and Onyx grins madly as he follows.

Barak also takes flight, fearing for his brother’s life. He and Erez use their speed to evade Onyx. Unexpectedly, the air fills with gargoyles. The two phoenixes dart away, anticipating being attacked. Instead, the gargoyles team up on Onyx. The five gargoyles propel Onyx to the ground, using their combined strength to hold him down. “Help us!” one of the gargoyle children pleads.

“GET OFF ME! I AM YOUR FATHER!” Onyx screams.

Erez and Barak fly down, using their fire to weaken the gargoyle. “Hold him!” Wyrran shouts and she flies swiftly to the room she shares with her siblings. She takes out the hidden blade they had made in secret. Wyrran finds the poison Lilacia found and coats the blade in it.

Onyx screams at his children, struggling fiercely but with the fire weakening him, he cannot overpower them. He roars at the sight of his oldest child coming back with a blade in hand and a determined expression on her face. “You wouldn’t dare! I will torture Siirist for your betrayal! I will make you WATCH!”

Wyrran’s expression hardens, “I am doing this for Amahan! You will never hurt him again! He will be free of you! I hope you receive exactly what you deserve in the afterlife, _Father_.” She leans over her father’s body, her siblings and the two phoenixes holding him down. Wyrran says in elven “ _Aemaenu shenae emaehr paheaemd_ ,” then plunges the poisoned blade into her sire’s chest over and over until she is sure he is dead. Her dear Amahan is at last free from his abuser.  

Nimaue and Haemir rush over to Amahan, chanting “Amahan, en ueao ehrae. En ueao ehrae.”

It takes several minutes for Siirist to come back to himself, having escaped to the safe place deep in his mind. The haven deep inside his consciousness is the only reason he’s survived the abuse for so long. The elf timidly looks around the room, his large eyes stop on the body of Onyx. His torturer is clearly dead, his chest looking like mincemeat from the unfathomable number of stab wounds. “He is dead. We are safe! Ehrae! En aote ehrae!” Siirist hugs his children. The elf doesn’t notice the two phoenix children until Leilatha tugs them into the group hug. He is shocked to see the smiling faces of Illuminia’s two children. “You helped?”

Barak smiles, “Yes. Today, we are all going to escape this prison. Mama is warning Lilacia and her children to hide. We were to find your children to ask for help. Ember went with Obsidian’s mate to get the rest of our siblings.”

“Haemir, escort Amahan to Lilacia. She will find a place for him to hide,” Wyrran orders.

Erez says, “Wait, find something purple. Then Obsidian’s mate will know you are an ally should he encounter you.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

After warning Lilacia, Illuminia goes in search of Mystia. Illuminia slinks noiselessly through the doorway to Lilith and Mystia’s work room. She finds Lilith and Mystia preparing for the ritual. The gargoyle must have heard something because she turns abruptly in her direction.

Lilith spots her immediately. “Illuminia, what brings you here?”

“Just checking on the preparations for the ritual,” she says nonchalantly.

Lilith says, “It is nearly ready. My last son will finally be mated. I remember when he brought you home. A beauty, for sure, but stubborn.” The Maleficum matriarch smiles slyly, not even attempting to hide that she is gloating over the mind-control spell she placed upon Illuminia.

Minia’s expression tightens; she has had to listen to Lilith’s boasting for years. In the past, Minia could not afford to react to Lilith’s crowing. But no more. Illuminia reaches behind her to grip the handle of the dagger Lilacia had given her. Despite the dryad’s non-violent nature, she had hidden the dagger in her tree. Not for her to use but for someone, anyone, that might need a weapon against the Maleficum’s. Lilacia even gave her poison to coat the dagger in. Taking a deep breath, Minia advances forward.

Lilith turns, staring at Illuminia with awareness in her eyes. “Come to kill me, Illuminia? As if you could. Go back to your room, Phoenix. Be Slate’s good little queen.”

“No. Slate’s dead, I do not ever have to be his queen again.” Her voice is confident, more in hope that it is true than certainty.

“Lies! Not one of you could best my beloved Slate!”

Illuminia sneers at her mother-in-law, “ _Please_ , he could not even stop a mere incubus!”

Outraged, Lilith screeches, “An incubus! Are you implying that Obsidian’s incubus killed my Slate? Ridiculous!”

“He did! I saw it! Slate was _weak_!”

As if her limited sanity has snapped Lilith shrieks and shoots a bolt of magic at the phoenix. Illuminia easily dodges, sprinting toward her. Lilith fires spell after spell but Minia uses her speed and grace to dodge every one of them. She isn’t going to fail, not with her first real chance at freedom. Illuminia uses her wings to propel herself forward, taking Lilith by surprise. The phoenix leaps, bringing the dagger down. Lilith stands there unmoving with the dagger stuck in her chest, a startled expression on her face, one that unknowingly mirrors Slate’s before he died. “Burn in hell!” Minia yells and twists the dagger. Her body falls lifelessly to the floor.

Minia turns to Mystia, who has continued to work on the ritual despite the confrontation between Lilith and Illuminia. Mystia blinks as if awakening from a long slumber.

For the first time in years, Mystia can see clearly. Her mind no longer clouded by Lilith’s spells of control, her memory crystal clear. She looks to the body on the ground, realizing it is Lilith. Her death must have broken the spell. Mystia sees Illuminia standing over Lilith’s body. “Illuminia?”

“Mystia?” Illuminia is not sure how the woman is going to react.

“You killed her.”

“Yes…” Minia is confused, has Mystia finally cracked? Has Lilith’s spell tainted her soul?

Mystia beams, “Thank you! You’ve freed me!”

Minia smiles back, thankful Mystia hasn’t been corrupted by Lilith’s spell. She shrugs, “Well, I did have a score to settle with her.”

“I think we all did. Except for Elyon and Demonia.”

“Yeah but they are as evil as the brothers and Lilith,” Illuminia admits.

Mystia eyes Illuminia, “What do we do now?”

“Can you tell if all the spells Lilith forced upon us have been destroyed with her death?”

Mystia closes her eyes, concentrating on the magic in the air. The taint of Lilith’s magic is gone. “Yes, the darkness of her magic is not present here. Not anymore.”

Minia flutters her wings happily. “Free. Finally, we can be free.” She is no longer cursed; she and her children can fly away from this wretched place. She can find her mates, her children.  _*Please, let me find them. Let them be alive and well.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amahan means father in Siirist’s native, elven tongue.   
> Aemaenu shenae emaehr paheaemd means may the spirits judge you swiftly.  
> En ueao ehrae means you are safe.  
> En aote ehrae means we are safe.


	8. The Battle For Freedom Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Gubefan1980 (guest reviewer), I’d love to respond back to your reviews. Feel free to e-mail me! This is my author e-mail: katmoreid@gmail.com (anyone that needs/wants to contact me not via comments, feel free to use that e-mail). 
> 
> Mind speak is indicated with bold italics.

Elyon waves goodbye to Demonia, going back to the home he shares with Cobalt. Like Demonia, he will be there to greet his mate when he wakes.

“Dragos, Ianira! Phaidra, Fane!” Demonia yells.

Dragos and Ianira come obediently to their mother’s call.

Demonia looks annoyed, “Where are Phaidra and Fane?”

Dragos and Ianira look at each other and then to Demonia, both shrug.

No doubt her two missing children are off getting into mischief. Probably in the barn again, messing with the animals. “Find them, check the barn first. I want them back here before your father wakes.”

“Yes, Mother,” the two children answer.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Obsidian wakes earlier than usual, too excited for his mating to stay asleep for long. Grinning, he leaps over the edge. Obsidian is practically vibrating with anticipation.

He stands stunned at the foot of the bed. The _empty_ bed. _*What? How?*_ Obsidian is astounded, somehow while he was sleeping the shackles chaining his incubus to the bed had been broken. His incubus is gone.

Obsidian panics, flying through the halls to the where Slate is sleeping. “Slate! Slate! Sl—fuck!” His eldest brother’s body lies on the floor. Obsidian cannot believe his brother is _dead_ , the strongest of them has been murdered. If one of his other brother’s had been responsible, everyone would know of the change of power. No, someone else did this. _*The incubus? Or maybe whoever helped his escape?*_

He flies to Jet’s room. “Jet! Slate is dead!”

Jet’s head snaps to Obsidian’s direction, “ _You_ killed him?” He never thought his youngest brother would be the one to unseat Slate. Jet figured Slate would rule until one of Coal’s or Cobalt’s children took the throne.  

“No and since no one is claiming the kill, none of our brothers did it. My incubus is missing as well,” Obsidian professes. His growing panic makes his words almost slur together.

Jet laughs, “Are you suggesting that the _incubus_ killed Slate?”

Obsidian growls. “No, you idiot. He’s an incubus! Someone must have helped him escape. That person must be the killer.” He must get his incubus back and destroy whoever dared to try to free him!

“We would have been alerted had anyone passed through Mother’s magical border. It has to be one of the mates. I doubt it is my mate, Mother’s mind control spell has never faltered. Mystia is supposed to be working with Mother. But we could check on her to make sure.”

Obsidian professes, “Lilacia. That weakling could not kill anyone.”

“Same with Siirist. Onyx turned that stupid elf into a blubbering, cowering pile of nothing.”

Jet wonders who the murderer could be. “Illuminia is under a similar spell to Mystia’s, it is doubtful she’s responsible either.”

“And if either Elyon or Demonia had done it, they would have given credit to Cobalt or Coal.”

Jet shakes his head, “It has to be one of them! None of the children are old enough or strong enough to take on Slate and win.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Obsidian screams at his brother.

Jet growls, “Calm down!”

“Calm down?! My mate is MISSING! Slate is DEAD! Don’t tell me to calm down!”

Jet slaps Obsidian across the face. “Panicking isn’t going to help! We’ll split up. I’ll check on Mystia and try to find Illuminia. You find Demonia and Elyon. We need to find your incubus and find out who is responsible for Slate’s death.”

The slap helps Obsidian pull himself together. He nods and flies off without a word.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Elyon walks down the hallway leading to the home he shares with Cobalt. He hopes that Obsidian’s mating with the incubus is quick. He wants to take Bartholomew on his first outing with Coal. Elyon grins to himself, proud of Bartholomew’s ambitious and dark plans.

Out of nowhere, a black eyed creature comes into his line of vision. Elyon’s eyes narrow, the being looks vaguely like the incubus Obsidian brought. “Trying to escape, Incubus?”

Wächter considers the fallen angel. “Leave and I will let you live.”

Elyon grins savagely, “You think you can kill _me_? I will bleed you dry. Cobalt and I will fuck in your blood.” He takes out his angel blade, swishing it back and forth menacingly.

Wächter stares blankly, unafraid of the lethal blade. He takes out his own much shorter blade and waits for the angel to charge. Elyon doesn’t hesitate, lunging forward. He slices and stabs, swinging his sword expertly. But Wächter easily dodges. Somehow none of the strikes hit their target…almost as if something or someone is protecting him. Elyon’s wings flare and he takes flight. He stares down at the incubus, shocked at the incubus’s speed and agility. Wächter takes advantage and throws his blade. It hits true and Elyon immediately drops painfully to the ground, the blade imbedded in his forehead. His dead eyes stare blankly open. Wächter pulls the blade piercing Elyon’s brain out with a single, forceful yank.

He wipes the blade on Elyon’s black wings and walks away without care for the fallen angel’s broken body lying in the middle of the hallway.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Cobalt wakes easily. He turns to his children, waking them as well. Zabkiel, Bartholomew, Ank, Naya’il, Cassiel, and Ayil wake without complaint. He is indefinitely proud of the children he has sired. Cobalt chose his mate well; all the children are Maleficum’s through and through. They will continue the family traditions proudly and eagerly.

“Do I get to go out today, Father?” Bartholomew asks.

Cobalt is as excited as Bartholomew is and wants to watch his child torture, rape, and kill for the first time. “We will see. Obsidian is likely mating today. It may have to wait until late tonight or tomorrow.” He is still unhappy that Obsidian had taken his seat of power but there is little he can do. Cobalt is patient though. He is confident that one of his children will become the leader of the family in the future.

They all fly down, landing near silently. Cobalt’s brows furrow in confusion. Elyon is always waiting to greet him in the morning. He looks around but finds no sign of his mate.

“Where is Daddy?” Ayil, the youngest, asks.

“I don’t know.” Concerned at Elyon’s unexplained absence, Cobalt orders, “Split up and find him. Zabkiel go with Ayil and Naya’il. Bartholomew take Ank and Cassiel. Find him.” They each take a different direction and begin to search for Elyon.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Bartholomew, Ank, and Cassiel search intently for their father. Spotting Illuminia and Mystia, Cassiel inquires, “Have you seen Daddy?”

Minia and Mystia look at each other, a silent message running between them. “No, we have not.”

Bartholomew narrows his eyes. He can tell there is something different in the two women; he cannot figure it out. But Ank realizes that the fuzziness that should be in Mystia’s eyes from Lilith’s spell is gone. “Traitors!”

She lunges at Mystia, who flings herself to the side to avoid the attack. Bartholomew dives toward Illuminia and sinks his fangs into her shoulder. Minia cries out in pain and wraps her flaming wings around Bartholomew. His youth makes him more vulnerable to the fire and he squeals. Cassiel awkwardly attempts to strike the phoenix but misses and instead falls onto the blade in Illuminia’s hand. Minia yanks the blade out of the young girl’s torso. She swings it toward Ank, catching the vicious gargoyle by surprise and saving Mystia. Ank’s body jerks as the blade slices her back. Mystia starts shooting rapid-fire spells at both Ank and Bartholomew. The two gargoyle-fallen angel hybrids struggle to dodge the spells, Minia’s fiery wings, and the blade. Ank is hit by a spell, stunning her long enough for Minia to slash her neck with the blade. Minia drags her wings around the wound, making certain the slice will be lethal. Bartholomew roars in fury and leaps onto Minia’s back. His rage lets him ignore of the pain of the fire as he tries to rip out Illuminia’s throat. Mystia fires a slicing spell, followed by a poison spell. Bartholomew screams as the poison floods his wounds and he falls from Minia’s back, writhing in pain as the poison slowly kills him. 

Minia and Mystia pant heavily as the life drains from Bartholomew’s body.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Jet flies toward the workroom his mother and Mystia use. The silence inside is eerie and he knows immediately that something is wrong. Neither Mystia nor his mother is in sight. Entering further into the room, Jet spots his mother’s body on the floor. Her open eyes are clearly lifeless. Someone has not only killed Slate but his mother as well. _*Whoever did this will DIE!*_

Jet searches for Mystia’s body but does not find it or anything that suggests she has even been harmed. Either she is a prisoner or she’s an accomplice. Deciding this has gotten too out of hand, Jet sets off the alarm, warning his entire family that something or someone is threatening them. He flies to the Battle Room and waits for the others to arrive.  

Dragos and Ianira are on their way to the barn when they hear the alarm. No longer worried about their siblings, they fly to the Battle Room. They find Uncle Jet waiting for them.

Less than a minute later, Coal and Demonia arrive. Then, Jet’s five children: Clay, Flint, Mica, Mercury, and Quartz. Next is Granite, followed closely by Obsidian. Cobalt flies in a minute after Obsidian. The last are Zabkiel, Naya’il and Ayil.

Cobalt asks, “What is going on?” Since Slate seems to be missing, he is quick to take charge. Obsidian may have taken his place but his brain is still wired for being second in command.

Jet says, “I set off the alarm because someone or something is here. Obsidian found Slate dead and I found Mother.”

Shock ripples through the group. Cobalt turns to Obsidian and demands harshly, “Well, Brother that means you are King. What do you profess we do?”

Obsidian’s eyes widen. Sure, he wanted power but to lead? Obsidian knows he isn’t strong enough to lead this family. He will be assassinated. “I—I don’t know. I’m not King! You should lead!”

Cobalt smirks, getting exactly what he wants. The joy he feels is dampened by his mate’s absence. “Where is the rest of the family? Elyon? Bartholomew, Ank, and Cassiel? Illuminia? Slate’s children? Onyx? Siirist?”

Jet adds, “Mystia isn’t here.”

“Phaidra and Fane are missing as well,” Coal states.

Granite adds, “So are Onyx’s children.” He doesn’t even say his own mate or children. Granite knows they are all hiding like the weak cowards they are.

“There are too many missing to be a coincidence. We have to assume that the missing people are either captured, dead, or traitors,” Cobalt declares. His heart clenches painfully at the possibility that his beloved mate is dead as well as three of his children. Cobalt knows that his mate and children would never betray the family. They’d die first.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Minia’s heart beats furiously as she hears the alarms. The element of surprise has been thrown out the window. She doesn’t know if they’ll be able to survive the coming battle. Mystia stops in her tracks. “We need to regroup.” They will not survive if they try to hit the Battle Room in small groups. They will need their numbers to have a chance of success.

Minia wants to kick herself. They should have decided a meeting place should the Maleficum’s realize they were being attacked. “How? We cannot simply wander around with the hope of running into each other.”

Mystia grins enigmatically. “Magic.”

“Magic?”

Mystia explains, “I can link minds with the others and tell them where to meet. I only need to know who to contact.” She thinks of her own children. She doesn’t even know if there is goodness in them. The mind control had made her obedient. Did they notice or care that she’d been under Lilith’s control? Clay and Flint have stayed close to Jet and Mystia is sure that they would side with Jet and the Maleficum’s. Mica, Mercury, and Quartz, however, are a mystery. Because Mica and Mercury are magical like she is, they have spent more time over the years with her. And Quartz tends to stick close to Mica and Mercury despite not being magical herself. Mystia does not know and she cannot risk linking with their minds to find out. Her head drops as she whispers, “I cannot contact my children. I do not know who they are loyal to. Mica, Mercury, and Quartz could possibly realize that I was under Lilith’s spell but I am not certain.”

Minia puts a sympathetic hand on Mystia’s arm, realizing that could have been her under different circumstances. “I’m sorry Mystia.” She tugs Mystia into a hug. “We will save them if we can.”

Mystia bobs her head in agreement, knowing that is the best Illuminia can offer. “Where should we meet?”

Minia thinks, “The kitchen. It is far away from the Battle Room, which should give us time should the others begin their search.”

“Who do you want me to contact?”

Minia answers immediately, “Ember first.”

**_…Who is this?_** Her tone is suspicious even inside her own mind.

**_Mystia, I am with Illuminia._ **

**_Ask her what her mates called her._** She cannot trust Mystia blindly.

Mystia turns to Illuminia. “She wants to know what your mates called you.”

She smiles, her daughter is no fool. “Minia.”

**_Minia, her mates called her Minia._ **

**_I’m listening._ **

**_Meet us in the kitchen. If you encounter any of our allies, let them know._ **

“Ask her who is with her,” Minia says.

**_Illuminia wants to know who is with you._ **

**_All of my siblings, except for Barak and Erez. We are leaving immediately. Stay safe._ **

**_You as well._** “She says all her siblings are with her except for Barak and Erez. Who next?” Mystia asks Illuminia.

“Barak.”

**_Barak, this is Mystia. I am with your mother._ **

**_Are you?_** He sounds as suspicious as his sister.

**_Your mother’s mates called her Minia._ **

The nickname is a closely guarded secret. Only Illuminia and his siblings know about it. **_I understand. What do you need?_**

**_We are all meeting in the kitchen. Ember is leading your other siblings there now._ **

**_Good. I will have Erez and Siirist’s children, with the exception of Haemir, with me._ **

**_Stay safe._ **

**_You too._ **

“Barak is leading Erez and all of Siirist’s children, except Haemir, to the kitchen.”

Illuminia wonders aloud, “Where is Haemir?”

“Barak didn’t say. I will try to link to Haemir’s mind.” **_Haemir?_**

**_Yes?_ **

**_This is Mystia, I’m with Illuminia._ **

**_Okay._ **

**_All of us are meeting in the kitchen._ **

**_All of us?_ **

Mystia knows that Haemir is young and probably scared. He doesn’t know who to trust. **_I realize there is not much I can do to prove to you that I am trustworthy. All I can say is that Illuminia killed Lilith and now my mind is free. I want nothing more than to leave this horrible place._**

Haemir bites his lip, unsure whether to believe her or not. Mystia has never spoken to him before. Not a single his entire life. For Mystia to not only contact him but to do so _in his mind_ seems telling. **_Okay, I am on my way._**

**_Stay safe, Haemir._ **

**_I will._ **

“Haemir is leaving as well.”

Minia wishes they didn’t have to rely on the children to fight but they have no choice. Without the children, it would only be her, Mystia, and Wächter against the rest of the Maleficum’s. They wouldn’t stand a chance. Even with the children, Minia isn’t sure that they will be able to defeat them. “We need to contact the incubus.”

Mystia asks, “Obsidian’s incubus?”

“I know what you are thinking but he isn’t like any incubus I have ever seen.”

“Do you know his name?”

Minia shakes her head.

Mystia sighs, “I can try to find his mind but without a name…it will be difficult.” She searches for an unfamiliar mind, widening the scope with every minute. Finally her mind brushes another; she tentatively tries to enter the mind. The other mind resists for a second and Mystia fears she is going to fail. But then the mind opens as if inviting her inside. **_Hello?_**

**_…_ **

**_I’m Mystia, are you the incubus? The one Obsidian kidnapped?_ **

Mystia takes a breath, “I’ve found him.” She cannot believe it; she is shocked that she was able to not only find his mind and to enter it. **_I am with Illuminia._**

Wächter does not know who Illuminia is. **_The phoenix?_** He has only met the phoenix and her children.

**_Yes. All of us are meeting in the kitchen. The alarm you heard, it means that the Maleficum know there is someone attacking the compound. Our only chance is to attack as a group._ **

**_I found a stash of weapons. Can you send some people to me?_ **

**_You found weapons?_** Mystia is both stunned and excited. “He says he found weapons!”

Minia’s eyes look up to the skies and she sends a prayer of thanks to the heavens. With weapons, they might have a chance.

**_Where are you?_ **

**_It’s a room filled with family history._ **

“He says the weapons are in some room filled with Maleficum family history.”

Minia’s eyes light up, “I know where that is! Slate has taken me there before.”

**_Illuminia knows where that is._** “Can you lead some of us there?”

“Yes.”

**_She is going to come to you._ **

**_Bring several others. There should be enough weapons to arm us all._ **

**_Okay. Stay put, Illuminia is coming._ ** “He says there are enough weapons for us all.”

“Good. Let’s get to the kitchen and I’ll take a few to gather the weapons.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Arriving at the kitchen, Illuminia hugs her children. But she pulls away quickly, “The incubus has found a weapons cache.”

Ember smiles, “Way to go Wächter.”

“Wächter?” Mystia asks.

“That is what he said to call him. Wächter,” Ember explains.

Minia says, “Wächter then. We need to take a group to retrieve the weapons.”

“I will go with you, Mama,” Ember answers eagerly.

Wyrran, Siirist’s oldest, pipes in, “Me as well.”

Illuminia looks at the two brave girls. “You both cannot come. One of you should stay here with Mystia just in case. Why doesn’t Wyrran come with me and Ember, you stay here.”

“Yes, Mama.”

Minia scans the small group. “Wyrran, Nimaue, Tempest, Leilatha, and Erez, come with me.” She will take three of Siirist’s children: Wyrran, Nimaue, and Leilatha, and two of her own. The group should be varied enough should they need to fight: two phoenixes and four gargoyles. That leaves Mystia, Ember, Barak, Skylark, Fye, Stone, Elthon, and Haemir: an aiqira sorceress, two phoenixes, and five gargoyles, to guard the kitchen.

As Minia leaves, Ember promises, “I will keep them safe, Mama.”

Minia smiles at her oldest. “I know you will.” With that, she and the others fly away.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“The first thing we must accomplish is securing the weapons,” Cobalt says. “Demonia take Granite, Ianira, Clay, and Naya’il to Maleficum Hall. We cannot allow those weapons to get into the hands of the enemy, whoever they may be.” They all grab their preference weapons.

Demonia grins, looking eager and a bit deranged. She lives to kill and the anticipation of finding a worthy adversary makes her bloodlust flare. With a flick of her hand, she signals her group to leave.

It does not take long for the group to arrive at Maleficum Hall. Demonia opens the door. The room appears empty. The chiroptera vampire glides into the room, the others coming in after her. Demonia senses movement in the shadow. “Who’s there?” Her red eyes search the darkness. “Show yourself.”

A black eyed being emerges from the shadows.

“You?” Demonia sneers. “ _You_ killed Slate. What did you do to Phaidra and Fane?!” she screams.

Wächter quirks a brow, “The vampire-gargoyle hybrids?”

“Yes! Where are my children?!”

Wächter answers simply, “Dead. They refused my offer to run and live.”

With the knowledge that two of her children are dead, Demonia snaps. “He is MINE! Do not let him escape but DO NOT INTERFERE! My children must be avenged!” She rushes the incubus, dropping her weapons. “I am going to kill you with my bare hands!” The others form a circle around the two, not letting the incubus flee as Demonia had ordered.

Wächter appears unconcerned, faced with a vampire practically foaming at the mouth.

Demonia screeches and lunges at the incubus, swiping her sharp claws dangerously at him. Wächter dodges with fluid ease. Her fury grows each time she misses until a red haze of rage consumes her mind. Demonia surges forward, tackling the incubus to the floor. Cackling, she drags her claws across his stomach, which turns to a howl of pain as her claws snap as if hitting concrete. Demonia pulls her hand back, cradling the bleeding hand. Wächter shoves her off him, flipping himself to his feet. Demonia stares at him in shock before snapping out of it. She holds out her hand to Ianira, who tosses her mother a sword. Demonia’s confidence soars, swishing the blade back and forth with expertise.

Wächter eyes her as he pulls the blade he’d taken from Demonia’s children from his waistband. He can see that the vampire recognizes it.

“I am going to kill you!” Demonia yells. Using her advanced speed, she slashes at the incubus. Yet, again, he dodges with unnatural fluidity. She swings harder and faster. But Demonia cannot hit him, almost as if he is under someone’s protection. Demonia’s thrusts and stabs grow wilder and wilder as her frustration mounts. The swings moving so fast that her movements are blurred but the incubus remains unharmed. Wächter grows tired of the woman’s attacks, stabbing her in the abdomen. He yanks the sword from her hand and lops off her head before anyone can stop him.

The group is stunned; the strongest and most vicious of them was defeated with ease by an _incubus_. Ianira is the first to overcome her shock and attack the incubus. The young vampire-gargoyle hybrid is dispatched with a single stroke, her head rolling around as her dead body drops to the floor.

Wächter stands ready, the stolen sword in his right hand and the stolen blade in his left. It doesn’t matter that he is outnumbered.

Granite takes out his broadsword; Clay stands ready with his shield and sword while Naya’il spins her small twin axes. They don’t bother with threats, instead attacking the incubus simultaneously. Wächter bobs and weaves, avoiding the heavy broadsword, the spinning axes, and the jut of the shield and sword. But the three work together and trap him into a corner. Wächter blocks the incoming strike of the broadsword, squirming to the side to avoid the sword. He may be evading successfully but Wächter is only able to concentrate on the defensive and has no chance to attack the enemy.

Naya’il gasps, her spinning axes stilling unexpectedly. A blade protruding from her chest pushed into her body by Illuminia. Wächter uses Clay’s distraction and impales him with Demonia’s sword. Granite is the last one standing. Minia wrenches the blade from Naya’il’s chest; she drags it across her fiery wings. The blade catches fire, burning brightly. Wächter distracts Granite long enough for Minia to plunge the flaming blade into his chest. The fire makes the wound fatal within seconds.

Erez and Leilatha, the two youngest of the group, gape at Illuminia and Wächter. “That was _awesome!_ ” Erez exclaims. His mama is totally a badass!

Minia pulls out the still flaming blade. She stares at it, wondering how she’d set it ablaze. Minia realizes that regular fire wouldn’t react the same way, meaning her phoenix fire is special.

Wächter eyes the fiery blade. “We can use that. How many phoenixes do we have?”

“Four,” Minia answers.

Erez flies forward, grabbing a dagger and dragging it across his wings. He laughs as it sets fire. “Yes! I did it! Look, Mama!” Erez holds his fiery dagger out for the others to see.

Minia smiles at her youngest, “Good job, Erez. Now we know that any of us can do it.” She’d wondered if only a mature phoenix’s fire would set the metal afire but if Erez can do it, then all of them can. “Let’s grab the weapons and get back to the group.” They take every weapon they can carry. The heavy, two handed weapons are all left behind. They walk back this time, too loaded down to fly.

Finally getting to the kitchen, Minia sees that the others are staying ready. Ember and Mystia are in front, hands up. They relax once they realize it is Minia and the others. The weapons are carefully spread out on the enormous kitchen island.

Wächter scans the room, marveling at how many children are willing to fight for freedom. The other side has the majority of the adults but these children are brave enough to go against them.

Siirist’s children Wyrran, Elthon, Nimaue, Leilatha, and Haemir, as well as Minia’s children Barak, Skylark, Fye, Stone, and Topaz look at the incubus curiously. None of them have ever seen an incubus before and he doesn’t look like any incubus they have read or heard about.

Wächter says, “We should determine how many of them are left.”

“Slate is dead, thanks to Wächter,” Tempest says. “He saved Ember’s life.”

Elthon, Siirist’s oldest son, adds, “Wyrran killed Onyx.”

“Only because you, Nimaue, Leilatha, Haemir, Barak, and Erez held him down,” Wyrran says.

Both Minia and Mystia sigh in relief. Onyx was the most evil of all the Maleficum’s and that is saying a lot. They are glad he is finally dead.

Minia remembers Wächter saying he’d killed two vampire-gargoyle children. “Wächter killed two of Coal and Demonia’s children earlier. And I noticed Demonia’s and Ianira’s bodies in Maleficum Hall. That leaves only Coal and one of the children. What sex were the first two children you killed?” she asks.

“One male, one female.”

Minia says, “Dragos or Fane lives then.” She pauses before continuing, “Lilith is dead. Her death broke all her spells, including the one controlling Mystia and the one trapping us here.”

“Illuminia and I killed three of Cobalt and Elyon’s children: Bartholomew, Ank, and Cassiel,” Mystia declares.

Tempest adds, “Between Wächter and Mama, Naya’il, Clay, and Granite are dead as well.”

“I killed a fallen angel,” Wächter proclaims.

Mystia echoes, “Elyon is dead too then.”

“Who does that leave?” Ember asks.

Minia answers, “Coal, his son Dragos or Fane, Cobalt, his last two sons: Zabkiel and Ayil, and Obsidian.”

“Jet…” Mystia replies quietly. “And my children, Flint, Mica, Mercury, and Quartz. I cannot know who, if any, would side with us.”

Minia puts her arm around Mystia, she will have it the hardest in the battle to come. She is the only one that will have to fight against her own kin, her children. With both Slate and Onyx dead, neither group of children will have to fight their own parent. Minia is thankful that her children are loyal to her. “You do not have to fight, Mystia. We’d understand. We have numbers on our side, they only number eleven at most. We are fourteen, without you.”

Mystia’s smile is pained, “I must do this. I played a part in what the Maleficum’s have done, not willingly but still I helped them.”

Minia nods understandingly. “Okay.” After a beat, Minia tells the group, “Arm up. We need to end this.”

Everyone scans the weapons. The two youngest of the group, Erez and Haemir grab bows. Stone and Topaz take short blades, while Leilatha and Fye grab twin daggers. Elthon and Skylark arm themselves with shields and swords. Nimaue and Barak take twin hand-held axes. Ember and Tempest grab katanas. Wyrran adds a short sword for her other hand, the blade she’d killed her father gripped in her dominant hand. Mystia takes a staff, while Minia adds a katana to her blade. Wächter stays with the two weapons he took from his victims.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Mica, Mercury, and Quartz dispassionately watch Cobalt and Coal pace as they wait for the other team to signal their success. Their Uncle Obsidian is panicking, “It’s been too long. Where are they?! Are they dead too?! What kind of monster is killing us, one by one?!”

Jet coolly orders, “Calm down, Obsidian.”

Cobalt stops his pacing, “There are eleven of us here. They may have numbers on their side but we have power. They must mostly be children. We are trained fighters. We have anger and vengeance driving us. All of us have lost someone. Our mates or our children. Use that to fuel your rage.” Cobalt knows deep down that Elyon is dead. His beloved mate is gone and so are all his children but Zabkiel and Ayil. Whoever murdered them will be met with an excruciating death. “For Elyon. For Bartholomew, Ank, Naya’il, and Cassiel.”

Coal nods sharply. He too is thinking of Demonia and his three children. He and Dragos are alone now. Coal cannot allow the person or people who murdered his beautiful, dark love to live. “For Demonia, Phaidra, Fane, and Ianira.”

“For Clay,” Jet says. He doesn’t know if Mystia is dead or a traitor, either way he cares more for his son’s death than that of his controlled mate.

Obsidian finishes, “For Slate and Mother.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Luckily, they are able to find a strip of open ground to land the jet. It’s bumpy but no one cares. The BAU is out of the plane within seconds. Their backup, Canadian Mounties, are waiting for them with several combat helicopters at the ready. The BAU climb into the helicopters and they are flown to the home base.

Landing, Derek shifts immediately, howling a warning and a promise. Then, he starts running toward the huge compound. He doesn’t need weapons, not with rage fueling his strength. Rossi and JJ take flight, keeping pace with the sprinting werewolf. Aaron is a step behind Derek, using his vampire speed to keep up. Kate and Emily sprint well behind in a more human pace. The Mounties have a mixture of creatures, some flying, some running with supernatural speed, while others move at a human speed. One wave stays behind and forms a perimeter around the compound, ensuring no one can escape.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Minia and Wächter lead the group. The sound of their marching is loud and steady. They enter the large room, discovering the remaining Maleficum’s at the ready.

Cobalt stares in hate at the group, their blades all flaming dangerously. He sneers, “Illuminia…and the incubus.”

“Mother?!” Flint exclaims. Mystia meets his eyes, sorrow in hers and hate in his. “Traitor!” Mystia closes her eyes, letting the regret wash over her for a moment before she opens her eyes.

Obsidian gapes at his incubus, “My incubus? Spencer? What has happened to you?”

“I am Wächter and I am his protector. You will not harm Spencer.”

Cobalt orders, “Enough! Kill them all!”

The two sides charge. Elthon clashes with Flint, using his shield to block Jet’s son’s blow. Occupied with Elthon, Flint does not even see Haemir’s poisoned, flaming arrows coming in quick succession. One hits him in the shoulder and the other in his chest. Fye finishes Flint off with her daggers.

Cobalt and Minia vie, his great axe is heavy and powerful but slow. She employs her speed to her advantage, taking swipes at him after every missing swing of his axe.

Mystia finds herself facing off with her remaining three children: Mica, Mercury, and Quartz. She hesitates, not wanting to hurt them but resigned to it. Leilatha joins Mystia, near ready to strike. But before Mystia can fire a spell or Leilatha swing her blades, the trio turns to their father, Jet, and attacks. Mystia’s heart swells with hope and pride. Together with her children, they dispatch Jet.

Ember and Stone trap Dragos between them. The vicious vampire-gargoyle hybrid gets a slice out of Stone but in doing so leaves himself open to Ember. Her flaming katana makes short work of him.

Topaz and Skylark fight Zabkiel and Ayil, their flaming blades giving them the advantage. Skylark knocks Zabkiel over with her shield, stabbing his prone body with her sword. Zabkiel stumbles to his feet but isn’t able to defend against the next thrust of Skylark’s sword. He falls to the floor but this time he stays down. Ayil catches Topaz by surprise and stabs him in the side. Barak blocks a likely killing blow with his axe. Ayil screams in fury and tries to stab Barak. Skylark cries out at the sight of her brother, Topaz, clutching his side. Erez shoots arrow after arrow into Ayil, not even stopping when the boy is clearly dead.

Coal lunges at Wächter, recognizing Demonia’s sword clutched in his murderous hands. “You killed Demonia!” he roars as he swings his broadsword wildly. Wächter dodges easily with Coal’s grief making him sloppy. Coal growls, pushing his grief aside, he allows his fury to reign. His movements become fluid and deadly, showing his expertise and skill. Yet, Coal cannot hit Wächter, no matter how hard he tries. It is as if someone or something is protecting the incubus. Wächter glides to the right, slicing Coal’s side. He cries out in pain, the fire seeming to seek the wound like fuel. Wächter uses his other hand to slice down Coal’s chest. The pain grows more agonizing with each passing second. The fire and the deep gashes weaken Coal, making him slow and uncoordinated. Nimaue joins the fight, her twin axes adding to Coal’s multitude of gashes. Wächter plunges both blades into the weakened gargoyle’s chest. He yanks them out, leaving a gaping hole in Coal’s chest. The gargoyle drops a second later.

Tempest and Wyrran help Minia with Cobalt. Their numbers allowing them to easily combat Cobalt’s skill and he, too, falls under their strength.

Suddenly the only Maleficum left is Obsidian. He looks terrified, greatly outnumbered with his stronger kin lying dead on the floor. The group boxes him in, denying him an escape route. Wächter steps forward to meet the Maleficum that kidnapped Spencer. There will be no mercy for the man.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Derek uses his supernatural hearing to locate movement. Hearing the sounds of battle, Derek runs faster. Fear and fury increase his speed. He barrels into a large room. No sounds of clashing of weapons or battle cries can be heard.

Unsure, Derek, Dave, Aaron, and JJ walk into the room. The group seems to realize their presence and they drop their weapons, making no attempt to harm them. The crowd parts to reveal an intimidating figure standing over a single gargoyle. Blood gushes from the gargoyle’s chest. The gargoyle is clearly choking on his own blood as he lies there dying. Derek and Aaron can smell Spencer, even if his scent is faint. “Spencer?” Aaron asks.

The intimidating figure covered in blood turns, blood dripping from his blades. The man is clearly the one that killed the gargoyle on the ground. His black eyes scan over Aaron and then over Derek’s wolf form. Before their eyes, the figure changes: the black eyes turn to swirling purple-blue, the thick skin turns pale and soft, and the fangs and talons disappear. The figure is Spencer.

They stare at Spencer in shock. All of them are wondering how that creature could be Spencer. Aaron rushes forward and pulls Spencer into his arms. Derek shifts and joins the hug. Within seconds all three men are crying happy tears. Spencer is alive and safe and back where he belongs: in Aaron and Derek’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Wächter/Spencer was unable to be hit/harmed was because in addition to Wächter’s abilities/defenses, he also had Isis, Osiris, and Anubis’s protection, thanks to Emily.


	9. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations will be in the ending notes.

After allowing Derek and Aaron several moments to greet Spencer, Dave clears his throat. Aaron kisses Spencer firmly before he eases back. “Can you tell us what happened, Spencer?”

There are secrets in his eyes, clear enough for them all to see, as Spencer looks at the BAU. He doesn’t know these people: the dragon man or the siren. The secret of the Wächter Demon has been kept since it first evolved into being. The secret has been shared over the centuries but only to people that can be trusted to keep it. “We fought back,” Spencer answers simply.

Dave, JJ, Aaron, and Derek can tell he is hiding something. Before they can question him, a phoenix woman steps forward.

“I am Minia. We: me, my children, Mystia, Mystia’s children, and Siirist’s children and…Spencer, banded together against the Maleficum’s.”

While the phoenix appears to being truthful, her hesitation on Spencer’s name is a bit suspicious. “You are safe now,” JJ promises. She looks to the bodies on the ground. “Are there other assailants we need to look for?”

“No. They are all dead,” Minia says confidently.

Dave asks, “All? How many…” he pauses, not wanting to say bodies. “How many were there?”

“Seven brothers in all, their mother, two of their mates, and twelve children,” Minia answers.

Rossi’s eyebrows go up and he asks in disbelief, “You are saying that this group fought and killed twenty-two people? Nineteen against twenty-two? Ten adults and twelve children against three adults and sixteen children?” He looks around; there are only eight bodies in the room. Perhaps the others were killed alone or in small groups. Maybe they used the element of surprise to their advantage. However they did it, this group overcome the strength of Maleficum’s with barely a scratch. Dave is impressed.

Mystia speaks up for the first time. “This was our first real chance at freedom, not only for us but for our children. We wouldn’t have cared if there had been fifty of them. We still would have fought. It was kill or be killed, wouldn’t you have fought?”

“A mother can do almost anything when it means protecting her children,” Minia admits softly.

Wyrran tells them grimly, “Or a child protecting her amahan.” Onyx’s death cannot erase all the memories of Amahan’s abuse but at least he will have a chance to be happy.

“Amahan?” Aaron asks.

Elthon explains, “It’s Elven for father. Onyx Maleficum stole Amahan from his clan. Tortured and abused him. He broke him ruthlessly.”

“What were we supposed to do? Nothing? Sit by and let our first chance at freedom, our first chance to free Amahan fly by us while we do nothing? We fought and we killed. Arrest us if you want but we—” Wyrran indicates the whole group. “We don’t regret it. We never will. They deserved death. I guarantee they wouldn’t feel an ounce of sympathy had we been killed instead of them. The difference is that we won’t hurt anyone else while they—” she eyes the bodies contemptuously, “they would do nothing but harm and kill.”

“Onyx killed three of our siblings in front of Amahan,” Leilatha.

Tempest declares quietly, “Slate killed Ryze and Icarus.”

To kill their own children, the Maleficum’s were worst than the BAU knew.

“Onyx was the worst of the lot but the rest were no saints either,” Minia states.

Mica states, “They reveled in their evilness.”

“Theft, rape, torture, murder, nothing brought them more joy than creating mayhem and pain,” Barak sneers.

Nimaue promises, “I’m not sorry Onyx is dead. I’m not sorry any of them are dead.”

They have seen instances like this before, captives rising against their jailers. It doesn’t always work out as well as this group.

Aaron assures them, “We are not seeking to arrest you. We only want to know what happened.” No prosecutor would try captives for fighting for their freedom. The Maleficum’s were an evil family and Hotch does not believe anyone would regret their deaths, not unless they are as twisted and evil as the Maleficum’s were. 

“Any casualties? Anyone who needs medical attention?” Derek asks.

Barak pipes up, “Topaz was stabbed.”

The others notice a young gargoyle with a strip of cloth pressed against his side.

“Stone’s been hurt too,” Ember adds.

JJ coaxes gently, “Why don’t we go somewhere else? Have someone check Topaz and Stone out as well as anyone else that might need medical attention.” She doesn’t want the children to stay here any longer than they need to. It is bad enough they had to kill for their freedom. They shouldn’t have to stay in this room with the corpses of the Maleficum’s.

“Minia? Could you stay behind to help identify the bodies?” Dave questions softly.

Minia looks over her children, her eyes meeting Mystia’s. “Take the children, Mystia. I’ll find you when we’re done here. Ember, take care of your siblings.”

Ember swears, “I will, Mama.”

They watch as the Mystia and the children along with JJ exit the room.

Aaron informs the others that there are no hostiles left and anyone they encounter is an ally. Kate and Emily with the help of the Canadian Mounties will begin a search of the compound for bodies and any remaining allies.

Dave takes Minia around the room, intent on jotting down the names and locations of each of the bodies in the large room.

Derek and Aaron use this to talk to Spencer. “You are hiding something, Spencer.”

When Spencer looks over at Rossi, Derek cajoles, “Come on, Pretty Boy. Does it have to do with the changes we saw?”

Spencer eyes Rossi, wondering how good of hearing the dragon creature has. “Do you trust him?”

“Dave? Implicitly,” Aaron promises.

Derek nods in agreement. “With your life, Aaron's, and my pups’ lives.”

“What did you see before you saw me change?”

Derek immediately answers, “Black eyes, entirely black, no whites.”

“Talons, fangs.”

“Thick, armor-like skin,” Derek finishes.

Spencer explains, “What you saw is a secret of incubi evolution that has been hidden for centuries. Modern incubi know it as the Wächter Demon but it has had many names over the years. Wächter is German for guardian and that is exactly what the Wächter Demon is.”

“It guards you?” Derek wonders, sounding interested.

“Yes.”

“I do not understand. How does it…come into being?” Aaron inquires.

Spencer answers, “The Wächter Demon evolved through time. Incubi were being killed because we had no defenses. Without the protection of our mates, we were helpless.”

“Until the Wächter Demon,” Derek supposes.

“Yes. It resides inside every incubus, dormant, waiting.”

Aaron guesses, “For the incubus to need protection?”

“Yes. But it isn’t as simple as that. The incubus needs to be in danger, yes, but he also needs to be alone. If his mates are near, the Wächter Demon cannot awaken,” Spencer clarifies. “The most important aspect, however, is that the incubus must be…” Spencer evaluates his mates, finishing quietly, “pregnant.” It isn’t how he wanted to tell his mates. Yet, neither man looks surprised. Tasha must have told them.

Aaron and Derek smile tenderly at Spencer, each reaching out to cup one side of his face. “We couldn’t be happier, Pretty Boy.”

“No, we really couldn’t, Spencer,” Aaron echoes.

Happiness flares within him. Not only for his mates’ delight at his pregnancy but also for their reunion and knowing that everyone came out of this alive and safe. The three men embrace, Aaron and Derek’s hands both seeking Spencer’s stomach. After several moments, they pull apart reluctantly.

Spencer clears his throat before continuing. “The Wächter Demon has evolved into the perfect guardian: unnaturally keen black eyes, wickedly sharp talons and fangs, enhanced strength, increased speed, alongside near impenetrable skin, thickest around the stomach. With it, incubi are no longer defenseless.”

“This demon just, what? Activates? And suddenly you have black eyes and the works?” Derek questions.

Spencer shrugs, “Pretty much. It activates and wills the physical changes.”

“What happens to you?” Aaron inquires.

“Wächter takes control but I am still present, aware and able to guide him.”

Derek’s eyes show comprehension, “You changed when you saw us.”

“I didn’t need Wächter anymore. I had both of you,” Spencer responds easily.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

JJ stands next to Mystia, both of them watching Topaz and Stone being tended to. “How did this start? For you, I mean.”

Mystia considers JJ carefully, before returning her eyes to Minia’s children. “I’m an aiqira, magical by nature, a sorceress. Jet, the fourth Maleficum son, kidnapped me. Lilith, his mother, put a spell on me. I was her obedient slave, her apprentice. I had no will of my own. That changed the moment Illuminia killed Lilith. My mind was clear, was my own for the first time in years.” Mystia turns to JJ, “Do you have children?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then maybe you will understand how desperate we were. We came together because we needed to. Each of us has our own hellish story of our life here. And we were willing to die for the chance to be free. I had to go into the Battle Room knowing that I would be facing not only Jet but my children. I had to resign myself to the possibility that I would have to fight my own children, perhaps even kill them. Can you imagine that? Imagine being desperate enough to be willing to face and kill your own child to escape.”

JJ shakes her head. She cannot imagine it, doesn’t even want to.  

“We all were that desperate.”

JJ cannot imagine that depth of desperation. But these women and their children did not simply imagine it but live it.

“Illuminia must have faked being under Lilith’s mind control spell for years. She’s a phoenix. To be caged is torture for a phoenix and for her to have to watch her three phoenix children grow up knowing nothing but captivity?”

Like many species with wings, phoenixes thrive with freedom. It is a miracle Minia had been able to keep hope alive for both herself and her phoenix children. Jennifer’s heart squeezes in sympathy for the phoenix. Not being able to fly free is a horrible fate for a phoenix. She thinks about Will and how he will feel to be trapped and unable to swim freely. It would be like death, slow and painful.

Mystia turns to Siirist’s children, “And them. They have watched more horrors than any child should ever see. Siirist, he bore the worst out of all of us. I was left pretty much alone since I was an obedient little slave. Minia…I wasn’t here when she attempted to escape with her two children but afterward she was believed to be controlled and Slate didn’t need threats or acts of violence to bring her to heel. The others, Demonia and Elyon, both were as evil as their mates. And Lilacia, she’s been lucky. Her passive nature means Granite did not even attempt to break her. Granite was too afraid of losing face with his family to kill her and the children. He bred her relentlessly but his offspring always come out more dryad than gargoyle. But poor Siirist, he has known nothing but abuse since the moment Onyx kidnapped him. I marvel that he survived this long.”

JJ looks compassionately over the gargoyle children with elven features. “No more, he is safe and we’ll make sure he stays that way.”

Mystia smiles, “We are free, all of us.”

Wyrran approaches. “May we go find Amahan now?”

“Of course you can, I’ll come with you,” JJ says. She nods goodbye to Mystia and the rest of the children. “Lead the way…?”

“Wyrran.”

JJ smiles at the mature girl, “I’m Jennifer.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Kate and Emily search the compound. The first body they encounter is of an angel, a fallen angel to be exact. “This must be one of the mates. Probably a willing one, if not in the beginning, soon after,” Emily supposes. Fallen angels are known to be vicious with souls as dark as their wings.

Kate examines the body. “He was in the air when someone threw a blade at him. He probably died instantly and I’d say most of the damage present was likely caused by the fall.”

They write down the location and description for Crime Scene and the medical examiner. Moving on, they find an adult gargoyle next. From the wound, it appears he was stabbed in the back. “He never saw it coming,” Emily concludes.

Kate jots the details down. “It’ll be up to the Canadian police to decide whether to prosecute. But I doubt they will. Captives rebelling against their jailers? Few would question their justification.”

“What do you think?”

“You heard Hotch. Women and children. Any parent worth their salt would kill to save their child. I know I would.”

Emily shakes her head. “I can’t imagine it. Being trapped here, being at the whim of an evil family.”

“At least they are free now. The Maleficum’s should have been stopped long ago. Had Spencer not been kidnapped…well,” Kate shrugs.

“They could still be held captive here and without any hope of release,” Emily finishes. The thought sobers them both.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Wyrran leads her siblings to Lilacia’s tree. JJ is at the back with Haemir. “Where are we going?”

Haemir scans the woman. “He’s with Lilacia.”

“Who is Lilacia?”

“She’s a dryad. Granite stole her. She’s cared for Amahan as best she can over the years. Lilacia is probably the only reason he is still alive. She healed him, comforted him,” Haemir explains simply.

Finally at the cluster of trees that makes up Lilacia’s family, Wyrran shouts, “Amahan! En aote ewae! En tahaeu hethae! Aed saell neahrmem!”

Lilacia leaps out of her tree. “Truly?” The grinning faces of Siirist’s children make it clear it is true. “Come out, Siirist. You have nothing to fear, lhea aemaenu.”

Lilacia’s children come out of their trees, hugging Siirist’s children in pure joy.

Siirist peeks his head out timidly from where he is hiding in the tree’s branches. Seeing the happiness on his children’s faces, he gives a small smile. Siirist climbs down nimbly, dropping to the ground beside Lilacia. The dryad looks large next to the elf despite his taller frame, the years of abuse have taught Siirist how to project a vulnerable and near invisible aura.

JJ cannot stop her gasp at the sight of the elf’s emaciated and heavily scarred naked form. Siirist cringes, seeming to sink into himself at the sound. It is an awful sight to see. JJ’s heart breaks at the fear rolling off the poor elf, who has obviously endured far more than any one person should have to. Using her siren voice, JJ soothes Siirist. “Shh, Little One, I will not harm you. You need not fear.” Siirist reacts to the siren’s voice: his rigid muscles loosen, his heart beat slows as panic and fear recedes. “That’s it, Little One. You are doing well.” The kindness and care in her voice washes over him like healing balm. Siirist moves from his cowering position, standing tall. He stares at the stranger, something draws him to her. JJ bit by bit approaches the timid elf until she is standing only a breath away.

“Haellea.”

Siirist’s children gasp as he chants the name of an Elven goddess over and over as he sinks to his knees before a startled JJ. Siirist takes her hand and kisses it reverently. JJ stands there stunned at the elf’s strange behavior. She looks around and stops on Lilacia, who appears ecstatic at this development. Lilacia lifts her hand and mimics stroking, looking pointedly back at Siirist’s bowed head. Message received, JJ reaches out and lays her hand on Siirist’s head. The touch relaxes the elf noticeably. The others watch with rapt attention as Siirist nearly purrs as JJ strokes his hair gently. “Leawae olu, Haellea. Leawae olu,” Siirist says, thanking his goddess in Elven.

Jennifer has no idea who Siirist is confusing her with but is willing to go along with it. She is willing to do anything to ease the elf’s suffering.

Lilacia guides Siirist to his feet. The presence of his goddess heals something deep within him. Still broken but no longer shattered, Siirist hugs Lilacia, thanking her quietly for her care. The dryad merely smiles and hugs her friend tight. Siirist pulls away and rushes to his children, finding himself in the middle of a five way embrace. Seeing the smiles and joy on his children’s faces, Siirist grins for the first time in years. They are free.

With Siirist and the children occupied, Lilacia moves next to JJ. “He believes you are Haellea. She is an Elven goddess known as the Champion of the Helpless.”

“Oh,” Jen responds, sounding surprised. “I’m not, you know.”

Lilacia smiles enigmatically, “Aren’t you?” She chuckles softly as JJ sputters. “You brought his children, safe and unharmed, back to him. You freed him.”

“I didn’t _do_ anything. By the time my team arrived, they were all already dead.”

“And why were you here in the first place?”

“One of the Maleficum’s stole the man mated to two of my co-workers. We came here to find him.”

Lilacia doesn’t seem fazed. “Obsidian’s choice of mate started it all. The blessed fool.” She again smiles at JJ. “Yet, you of all your team came with Siirist’s children.”

JJ’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

“You look like Haellea. Blonde with blue-gray eyes, a voice that can soothe the fiercest beast. You are Haellea incarnate. Before you deny it, look at Siirist.” He is laughing, actually laughing, with his children. “You made that happen. His belief in you, in Haellea, can heal him. Can you deny it knowing that?”

“No,” Jen replies, shaking her head. She may have only met Siirist but even she can see the difference his belief that Haellea came for him has made. JJ will not fight against Siirist’s belief not after seeing him transform from that terrified, cowering creature to this happy, almost carefree elf. If it helps him to believe, she will embrace it. “Does he have a home to go back to? Do you?”

Lilacia’s lips curve, “His clan. I have faith they will take him back and I will go with him.” She won’t leave Siirist. Her and her children’s trees will do well in the forest where Siirist’s clan resides.

“If it would help, I could help bring Siirist back to his clan.”

Lilacia beams, “And you say you’re not Haellea. She’s working through you, Siren.”

“JJ or well, Jennifer.”

“Jennifer.”

JJ marvels how this sweet, caring dryad has made it through this hell. “Which clan does he belong to?”

“The Fen’Harel.”

It isn’t one of the bigger elven clans and she isn’t familiar with them. “The Fen’Aural?”

“Fen’HARel.”

JJ separates from the group to call Garcia, telling her quickly that they found Spencer and he’s fine. She sets her on locating the Fen’Harel and also getting a dryad relocating team out here. For dryads, their tree is their lifeline. They rarely move but when they do, the deep connection between dryad and their tree is helpful. With a specially trained team and encouragement from the dryad, it can be done.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Before beginning to have Minia identify the bodies, Dave introduces himself and then asks her how this all started.

Minia evaluates the dragon man, reading care and compassion in his inhumanly slitted eyes. “My three phoenix children and I had finished our morning fly. Slate’s mother, Lilith’s magic ensured that we could go no further than her barrier. I heard someone coming down the hallway and he—” Minia points to Spencer, “came around the corner. I knew it was Obsidian’s incubus even looking how he did. I’ve never heard of an incubus looking like that before, much less seeing it. I begged him not to hurt my children and offered to help him. He didn’t say anything, simply grinning. I took him to another room and I told him about the Maleficum’s. I sent my oldest, Ember, to wake her siblings and Wäch—er Spencer went with her.”

Dave quirks a single brow at the aborted name, he’s curious but lets it go for now.

“I sent Barak and Erez to talk to Siirist’s children.”

“Siirist?”

“Onyx’s mate, an elf. I knew his children would want to fight. They’ve had to watch helplessly as Siirist was beaten, starved, tortured, and abused.”

It is easy to see why they would be happy to fight, especially if only to free their father from his personal hell. “And where did you go?”

“I went to find Mystia. I couldn’t know if she’d side with me but I thought I should try.”

Dave continues to write down her account. “What happened?”

“Lilith, the Maleficum’s matriarch, realized I was not under her mind control. Phoenixes are magically resistant. I was able to fight her mind control spell and I have been pretending it worked all these years. She attacked me and I killed her.”

Rossi notices her tone. It doesn’t have the glee that people who like to kill have. Nor the remorse of someone that killed unintentionally. He has no doubt that while she didn’t revel in killing, she doesn’t regret it either. Minia did what she had to. He listens as she tells him the rest, writing down the names and relations of the people Minia says she killed or saw being killed. Dave cannot help glancing at Spencer in disbelief when Minia describes Spencer’s fighting. The incubus apparently turned into a skilled and deadly fighter somehow. From what Minia tells him, Spencer killed more than his fair share of the Maleficum’s.

After listening to her story, David asks, “Do you have somehow to go? Someone we could find?”

An almost blinding glow comes from the phoenix. With the Maleficum’s dead, she is free again to remember and feel all the love she feels for her mates and children. “My family, my mates…if they still want me.”

Rossi’s expression is soft as he promises, “I’m sure they’ve been searching for you. I know if someone took one of my mates, I would never stop looking.”

“Even if your bond was broken and your mate was forced to bond with another? Even if she had born ten children by her captor?”

David takes her hand gently, answering truthfully, “Yes. I am sure your mates will be overwhelmed and jubilant at your return.”

“I hope you are right, David.”

He prays he isn’t giving Minia false hope. “What are their names? I’ll call my tech analyst to locate them.”

“Kinji Shadowhunter, he’s a werejaguar. Tide Arroyo, he’s a merman. And Sin, Sin Efbash. He is a faun. And our six children: Akira, Keiko, and Taiki, Adra, and Cinder, and Scorch.” Minia sighs; it is the first time in years she’s allowed herself to say her mates’ names and the names of the children they made together.

Rossi squeezes her hand gently. “We’ll find them.” He calls Garcia and gives her the names. While they wait, David asks Minia to identify the bodies.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Mystia stands off to the side, trying not to panic and become overwhelmed by her fears. She does not know what she’s supposed to do now. She has no one to go back to. Her parents died before she was kidnapped and she never found her mate. Mystia clenches her fingers tightly. Where will she go? How will she protect her children? How will they survive? Mystia is startled out of her worried thoughts when a tall, strong warrior comes to her side.

The woman is clearly Scandinavian with long dark blonde hair plaited and sparkling azure eyes. Her cheekbones are the type that models would kill for. Her skin is like milk; it is clear and smooth. Mystia has a sudden, bizarre urge to drag her thumb across the soft looking skin to see if it feels as silky and soft as it appears. The woman has a shield hooked to her back and a sword sheathed and hanging from her belt. “Hello,” the warrior says.

Mystia can hear a hint of an accent but isn’t sure whether it is Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian, or Danish. Her eyes focus in on the woman’s pink lips. “Hi.”

“I’m Finna, Finna Kardottir.”

“Mystia, Mystia Sangrey.”

Finna grins at the introduction and Mystia finds herself blushing under her look. “Very nice to meet you, Mystia.”

Mystia picks at her clothes, curiously nervous. “You too.” She can’t make herself meet Finna’s gaze and she feels like a schoolgirl with her first crush…which is embarrassingly accurate. Mystia never got the chance to date before Jet took her. Avoiding Finna’s eyes, Mystia notices a wolverine approaching. She stands frozen, trying to figure out whether to back away or stay still. Finna notices her fear and turns, her shield and sword swiftly in hand. But the moment she spots the wolverine, she relaxes.

Finna waves to the wolverine and it comes to stand next to her. Mystia wrings her hands to try to keep from running away. The wolverine suddenly shifts into a man. He towers over Mystia, making her feel teeny. His clothes do not hide his god-like muscles, he is truly impressive. His hair is the same brown as his wolverine coat and it trails down to the middle of his back. The silky strands blow gently in the wind and Mystia has to dig her fingernails into her hands to restrain herself from touching them. His strong jaw is covered by a trimmed beard. He has twilight dark blue eyes and when he smiles, Mystia feels butterflies fluttering in her stomach. “Finna, aren’t you going to introduce me to your stunning new friend?” the man teases, winking at Mystia.

Mystia flushes as Finna elbows the man in the chest, “This lovely creature is Mystia.”

“I, my dear lady, am Kylan Thorolfrson.” He too has a Scandinavian accent.

The sorceress blushes harder even as the man bows, taking her hand and kissing it with a flourish. The touch sends a shockwave through her and one thought runs through her mind: mate. Her startled eyes look up and meet his. Kylan cups her face tenderly, whispering mate before leaning forward to taste her lips. Mystia swoons, her magic singing happily. It’s her first real kiss and it is perfect. Kylan eases back and Mystia reluctantly opens her eyes. Her foundation is shaken a second time as Finna’s fingers brush gently over her cheek. Finna smiles and lovingly coaxes Mystia close enough for their lips to meet. Mystia sighs into the kiss, feeling both the power and the tenderness of it.

Finna kisses Kylan, bragging, “Didn’t I tell you we’d find our third?”

Kylan chuckes, “Yes and she’s more than worth the wait, isn’t she?”

“Fate, Kylan. I knew fate would bring her to us.”

Mystia has never felt as beautiful as she does with her mates’ eyes on her. She looks over to her three remaining children and her joy at finding her mates dims. Kylan turns her face to his. “What’s wrong, Beautiful? This is a happy time.”

Mystia’s lip trembles, her heart breaking at the thought that she might have to deny her mates. Finnia wipes the lone tear that falls from her eye. “Tell us, Sweetheart. Let us fix whatever is making you sad.”

“I have children. Fr—From the man that kidnapped me,” Mystia whispers ashamedly, bracing herself for the worst. Not a second later, she finds herself embraced by her mates.

Finna kisses her, then Kylan. “Then they are our children as well,” Finna vows.

“Really?” She searches Finna’s eyes and then Kylan’s.

“Of course, Kjæreste.”

Mystia hugs her mates, tears of relief and gratitude overflowing from her eyes.

Kylan wipes her face clear of tears. “Introduce us, Kjæreste.”

Mystia leads them to where her children are congregating with Minia’s. “Mica, Mercury, Quartz,” she waits until she has their attention, curiosity visible in their eyes. “This is Finna and Kylan. They…are my mates.”

Her three children stare at the two warriors warily before turning to their mother. Mystia’s eyes are lit up and she is glowing. She is happy. “Hello,” the twins Mica and Mercury say together. Quartz gives a little wave.

“Aren’t you three pretty? You get your looks for your mother, don’t you?” Kylan tells them with a wink.

“We are going to have to keep a close eye on you three, suitors will have to get past us,” Finna swears. “Only the best will have a chance at our children.”

Quartz blurts out, “Your ch—children?”

Kylan smiles softly, “Ours.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

David and Minia go over to where Spencer and his mates are. “We’re done. All the bodies have been identified with Minia’s help.”

“Good,” Aaron says.

He gives Hotch and Morgan a look.

Morgan speaks first. “Spencer’s filled us in.”

“He needed to know how much we trust you. We’re going to have to…modify our reports.”

Dave looks surprised; they only modify reports when dealing with top secret type problems.

“The secret has been hidden for centuries and the incubi wish to keep it that way,” Aaron explains.

Minia draws the men’s attention when she asks, “Should I leave?”

Spencer smiles warmly at the phoenix, “Minia, we haven’t been formally introduced yet. I’m Spencer.”

“Um, hi?”

“No, you don’t need to leave. Although if you wish to, you are free to do so. But both Wächter and I trust you.”

Minia is a bit unsure, yet decides to stay. Spencer explains everything he told his mates about the Wächter Demon.

Rossi gapes at Spencer as he hears the story of what happened from the incubus’s lips. “You killed nine of the Maleficum’s.”

“Well, technically Wächter did.”

“How has this been hidden for this long?”

Spencer shrugs, “Who would believe it?” Incubi are sexual demons and that is often all others see them as. People do not consider they can be anything more than that. The demeaning assumptions about incubi are what have made it possible for the Wächter Demon to stay hidden. Wächter utilizes the element of surprise well. No one anticipates an incubus to be dangerous and that is an advantage that Wächter uses well.

Emily calls in, “Kate and I found fourteen bodies in various rooms, six adults and eight children. And a piglet that was hiding in one of the rooms; he has cuts on his body but he seems fine.”

“Inform Crime Scene,” Hotch orders.

“They’re working on processing the rooms now.”

Hotch isn’t surprised, both Emily and Kate are smart and independent. They do not need much direction from him. “Why don’t we start rounding people up? The rest is up to Crime Scene and the Medical Examiner.”

Emily agrees and hangs up.

A second later, Rossi’s phone rings. He opens it on speaker for the others to hear, “Rossi.”

“I’ve found them! Minia’s mates!” Garcia exclaims.

A sob escapes the phoenix before she is able to stifle it.

“They are overjoyed and want to know if they should come to her or her to them.”

Minia cannot believe it. Her mates still want her. They are alive and want her to come home. It is the hope she has hidden for many years, kept alive in the love she has for her children.

“Where are they located,” Hotch asks.

“Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.”

“We’ll take Minia and her children in the jet.”

Pen nods. “Yessir. I’ll inform them.” She pauses before continuing, “They cannot wait to meet the children.”

Minia half laughs, half cries, her mates are perfect. Her children will finally have fathers that love them with all their hearts. Minia’s heart leaps, soon she will again be in her mates’ arms and see the six children she was forced to abandon.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

 After informing Dave of what she found, Penelope next calls JJ. “I have found his clan. They are living in an isolated part of the Superior National Forest in Minnesota. The game warden I talked to, Norman Ericksen, is familiar with the clan. He remembers Siirist’s kidnapping and says that the Fen’Harel have never stopped looking for him. Norman is going to tell them personally about Siirist. He has no doubt they will welcome him back with open arms.”

Jennifer releases a sigh of relief. “Good.” Siirist deserves to be surrounded by people who care for him. “As soon as we are able, we’ll fly them back home.”

Pen bounces in her chair, “I love a happy ending!”

“Trust me, these people deserve one,” JJ declares. She hangs up and approaches Siirist, who is lying on the grass with his children looking for shapes in the clouds. Such a simple joy but one he hasn’t been able to enjoy for too long. “Siirist?”

The elf’s expression is happy and open as he turns to her. “Haellea.”

“We have found the Fen’Harel. As soon as we are able to get the trees ready, you’ll be going home.”

Siirist smiles easily, “Home. My children will finally see home. Will you come, Haellea? Meet my clan?”

Jennifer can’t deny Siirist anything. “Of course, Siirist.”

“Thank you, Haellea.”

JJ walks to the side to tell Hotch she is staying. She can deny Siirist nothing, he needs and asks for so little.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Aaron, Spencer, Derek, Minia, and Rossi go outside in search of the others. Minia breaks off when she spots her children. She immediately goes to Topaz and Stone, checking their now treated wounds. Minia does a double take when she notices Mystia holding hands with a tall blonde woman while they watch a tall man playing tag with the kids. She approaches Mystia.

The sorceress smiles when she notices her. “Hi Minia. You won’t believe it! I met my mates!”

Minia is thrilled for her. “Really? I’m so happy for you!”

“Oh! This is Finna and the man with the kids is Kylan.”

Minia feels better knowing that Mystia will have a home and mates to care for her and her children. “Good to meet you, Finna.”

“Likewise Minia.”

“What about you, Minia? Are you going to search for your mates?”

“They found them for me,” Minia gushes happily. “We are leaving soon. I wanted to say goodbye to Lilacia and Siirist first. Would you like to come too?”

“Sure.” With minimal fuss, Minia and Mystia gather the others and they walk to Lilacia’s grove of trees. Siirist is slightly insecure when the group arrives but the touch of the blonde siren calms him immediately and he relaxes. Seeing Siirist happy is a marvel and the ultimate reward for what they had to do. The goodbye between the four ex-Maleficum mates is more happy than sad. Lilacia and Siirist have a home with the Fen’Harel, while Minia and Mystia will go home with their mates. It’s the happy ending that they all wished for but feared would never come to pass. They watch the children say their goodbyes and then give each other one last hug before they separate. Mystia, her mates, and children will go to their new home just an hour away. Minia and her children will go to South Carolina. And Siirist, Lilacia, and their children will make their home in the forest of Minnesota.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Since the moment they found him, Derek and Aaron do not allow Spencer beyond their reach. While the incubus is aware of it, he doesn’t comment. He can’t blame them for being overprotective and clingy. Spencer finds he is craving his mates’ closeness as much as they are.

The group doesn’t waste time in getting into the helicopters that will take them back to the jet.

Tasha, Marcus, and Rayna are anxiously awaiting their return. Tasha is pacing, her guilt is not quite as vast with the knowledge that Spencer is safe and back where he belongs. She looks up and sees Spencer coming toward the jet. Tasha had feared she’d never see him again. She stands frozen as Marcus and then Rayna rush forward to hug Spencer. The incubus is all smiles. He stops in front of her and Tasha has to fight the urge to collapse into his arms. Spencer ignores her reluctance and pulls her in for a hug. Tasha closes her eyes and breathes deep, letting Spencer’s peaceful scent calm her. The pack is complete once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the title of this chapter, this is NOT the end of the story. It refers to the ex-Maleficum mates getting the happy endings they’d hoped for during their years of captivity. 
> 
> Amahan! En aote ewae! En tahaeu hethae! Aed saell neahrmem! means FATHER. WE ARE FREE. THEY ARE DEAD. ALL OF THEM.  
> lhea aemaenu means DEAR FRIEND  
> Haellea is the name of an Elven Goddess known as the Champion of the Helpless  
> Leawae olu, Haellea means THANK YOU, HAELLEA  
> Kjæreste means SWEETHEART in Norwegian (according to Google Translate).


	10. Minia Reunites With Her Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I’d hoped. I spent several days typing up detailed notes for each character in the story—well, the ones I didn’t kill ;) My good friend, Gia, influenced me to finally look for pictures to represent my Spencer, Derek, and Aaron. Derek was the easiest, Spencer was easier than I expected, especially considering my deep fangirl love for MGG. Aaron was the hardest, which surprised me. I also found Aurora (Rossi’s mate), and Minia and her mates. I made several cover arts for the different mates/groups. I’ll post them on Facebook (Kat Moreid), tumblr (reid-morgan2123), and hopefully in its own chapter here on Ao3.

Everyone settles into their seats and the pilot takes off. Once in the safely in the air, Emily immediately goes into the prayer room to give thanks. Spencer had been protected, just as she had prayed for.

Minia and her children are quickly introduced to Derek’s pack. Rayna, ever the budding Alpha, pulls all the children into a game. It not only will help pass the time but also keep their minds busy and away from their worries.

Rossi notices Minia’s anxiety but before he can ask anything she asks, “Are you mated?”

“Yes, I am. Very happily to two extremely different but equally wonderful people.”

“How did you find them, if I can ask?” Minia inquires tentatively.

Like her children, Minia needs to get her mind off the coming reunion. Dave is happy to regale Minia with the story of his own mates. “I have two mates and they could not be more different,” Dave admits with a smile. “Aurora is every bit a unicorn: regal, wild, strong, fierce, untamable. In her unicorn form, her coat is a shiny, deep chocolate brown as is her horn. Aurora’s mane and tail are mostly the palest gold. Her eyes are a startling glowing silver color. In her human form, her skin is a warm henna color. Her eyes are a gleaming silver-blue that can only be found in unicorns. Her flowing hair is shining silver and it constantly moves as if by an invisible breeze.”

“She sounds like a stunner,” Minia remarks.

Dave smiles fondly. “She is. Aurora truly is gorgeous, both inside and out.” He chuckles quietly. “Our mating was shocking for us both. Unicorns and dragons have been rivals for centuries. Our beginning was not surprisingly fraught with difficulties. Our creature heritage had been a lot to overcome. I’m a drachian, which is a human-dragon hybrid. Like all my dragon ancestors, drachians are constantly at war with unicorns. It’s an ancient feud that continues to bleed into modern day relations between dragon creatures and unicorns.” The feud is one of those societal norms that individuals simply continue without any thought. Aurora and he being mates is what opened their eyes; the feud has no real justification other than continuing tradition.

“Like the old story, Romeo and Juliet, except I anticipate yours has a happier ending.”

“Thankfully, it does. When we first met, Aurora and I fought passionately with each other and against the bond we both felt, not that either of us would admit to feeling the bond. Add in teenage hormones, and emotions were high. It’s a little surprising we didn’t kill each other actually,” Dave admits, chuckling.

Minia smiles back.  

“We were thrown together over and over until neither of us could deny that the fates were bringing us together. With time, we overcame our prejudices and fell in love. But that was only half the battle. Next, we had to tell our parents.” Rossi shakes his head as he remembers telling their parents. “I was a bit surprised at how well my own parents took the news. They supported us from the start. All they asked was if we were sure. Mona, Aurora’s mother…wow, did she _loathe_ me in the beginning. She threatened to cast Aurora out if she didn’t promise to stay away from me.”

“Oh, no!” Minia cries. She can’t imagine forcing one of her children to choose between her and a mate.

Dave grins, remembering how proud he’d been of Aurora. “Mona underestimated her though. My Aurora is stubborn. She looked Mona straight in the eyes, said okay and left. Packed up her stuff and moved in with me and my parents. They already promised to take her in if her parents reacted poorly. Mona expected her to come crawling back but Aurora is not the type to break under pressure.”

Minia surmises, “She sounds like my kind of woman. Did Mona come around?”

“Mona’s as stubborn as Aurora. It took her over a year to realize that Aurora wasn’t going bend to her will and come crawling back. Hart, Aurora’s father, agreed with Mona in the beginning but conceded three months in. He’s no fool and realized that Aurora is too stubborn and too sure to change her mind about me,” Rossi says fondly. “It took work and time for us to reconcile with her parents. But it was worth it.”

Minia’s lips curve in a smile. She thinks of her own parents and her mates’ parents. Her smile falters at the remembered pain. “One of my mates, Kinji, his parents disowned him because of who his mates were. They wanted Kinji to be mated to another werejaguar. They did everything they could to break us apart, even trying to force an arranged bond. Kinji cut all ties with them. They’ll never meet their grandchildren,” Minia explains sadly.

Dave squeezes her hand in sympathy, vowing, “Their loss.”

“I know.” Minia smiles, a little regretfully. She knows Kinji has never regretted choosing his mates over his parents. Shaking off the memories, Minia asks, “What about your other mate?”

Dave chuckles at the thought of his Milo. “Milo Stormdancer, he’s as whimsical as his name. Aurora and I found him ten years ago. He is a rare male naiad nymph. He’s definitely a pretty boy. Milo has striking blue eyes, pouty pink lips, and naturally bronzed skin. His sable brown hair is perpetually darkened by water, typical of a naiad.” Being a fire drachian, David shouldn’t be fond of the water but Milo’s charmed him into enjoying it. “Mischievous and playful, Milo is nothing like Aurora or me. We both pretend Milo annoys us but he makes us laugh and is the light of our lives. Milo keeps us young. He’s our glue and our life.” He deliberately omits the fact that the naiad craves sex like he’s an incubus and that their fake annoyance only gets Milo naked faster.

“He sounds a little like Sin,” Minia admits.

Dave is curious about Minia’s mates but can see she isn’t ready to talk about them. Soon enough she will see them again and recognize that this is real. He doesn’t blame her for being cautious after all she has gone through. Hope is needed for survival but it can be painful to have hope during the darkest of days.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Aaron, Derek, and Spencer slip away from the others to the small feeding room. Spencer sways dangerously as he enters, knocking into Derek ahead of him. Aaron’s arms come around him just in time as Spencer falls limp from exhaustion. “Spencer!” Aaron cries.

Derek whips around; lifting Spencer’s face, he realizes that he is still awake. “What’s wrong, Baby?!”

“Hungry. Tired,” Spencer explains. Activating and maintaining the Wächter Demon has consumed vast amounts of his energy.

“Strip,” Aaron demands. Derek meets his eyes, quickly divesting of his clothing. He then strips Spencer. Derek helps situate Spencer in Aaron’s arms, the incubus pliant to their manhandling. Spencer’s chest to chest with Aaron, his legs held around the vampire’s hips. Spencer tucks his face into Aaron’s neck, inhaling the reassuring scent of his vampire mate while releasing pheromones of his own, making both his mates groan. Derek’s fingers probe his entrance, the incubus’s natural lubrication slicking the way. Derek swiftly and efficiently stretches Spencer before pushing into his mate steadily. Spencer sighs contently at being filled. The werewolf wishes he could take his time but Spencer needs to be fed more than anything else. Derek’s hips jackhammer into Spencer mercilessly, chasing his orgasm with determined fervor. Aaron holds Spencer steady as Derek fucks him brutally. Surrounded by Spencer’s heat and with the pheromones teasing his senses, Derek’s knot starts to swell within minutes. Spencer mewls softly as they are locked together. A few careful thrusts and Derek fills Spencer with his seed. Spencer moans, his sharp hunger lessening with the abundance of semen inside him.

Derek slumps forward, resting his forehead on the back of Spencer’s neck. He takes a minute to catch his breath. With Aaron’s help, Derek settles in a chair with Spencer on his lap.

Spencer’s newly alert swirling violet-blue eyes find Aaron’s. “More.” Even Derek’s loads of cum aren’t enough to satisfy his burning hunger.

Aaron stares at him questioningly.

Spencer reaches forward, unbuckling Aaron’s belt. His nimble fingers open his pants, shoving them and the boxers down. Spencer licks his lips in anticipation. Aaron’s leaking and ready for him. Spencer tugs him closer and laps at the pre-come, humming at the taste. “Mmmmh.” He sucks hard on the head tearing a groan from Aaron. The vampire grasps Spencer by the hair, guiding his cock deeper and deeper into his mate’s mouth. This is exactly what Spencer wants, what he needs right now. His mouth and his ass filled by his mates. Derek’s fingers begin to play with and pinch Spencer’s nipples while his other hand strokes Spencer’s cock. Spencer makes happy and increasingly desperate little sounds at the overwhelming waves of pleasure crashing through him.

Aaron is driven mad by the noises coming from the incubus. His grip tightens and without complaint Spencer sucks harder. “That’s it, fuck! Your mouth is perfect! Wanna fuck your pretty mouth. Take me deep, Pretty!” Aaron feeds Spencer his cock, closing his eyes as the head hits the back of Spencer’s throat. “Yes! Swallow around me.” Aaron holds his unresisting mate there for a beat, savoring the feeling of Spencer’s throat flexing around him. Then he guides Spencer back, allowing him to breathe. Aaron looks down at Spencer, who has a look of rapture on his face. “Look at me, Pretty,” Aaron orders. Spencer tilts his head back to meet Aaron’s eyes. “Good boy,” Aaron praises, his cock twitching at the sight. “I’m gonna cum down your pretty throat and watch while you drink it down.” Spencer moans around Aaron’s dick. One more stroke from Derek’s hand and Spencer comes. Aaron fucks his lax mouth shallowly, ignoring his own burning need to give Spencer time to come down from his orgasm. Moments later, Spencer starts sucking in earnest, grabbing Aaron’s bottom and pulling him deeper into his throat. All Aaron can do is clutch Spencer’s soft hair as he’s hurled over the edge. He groans long and deep as Spencer drinks his seed with zeal.

Spencer hums contently, not releasing Aaron’s limp dick until his mate slowly pulls out. His deep hunger is at last satiated. Spencer pulls Aaron down for a quick, dirty kiss and then twists to give Derek a similar kiss. His eyes grow heavy; he leans back against Derek and falls asleep.

Aaron’s lips curve up into a smile at the sight: Spencer smiling in his sleep and still tied with Derek. He is infinitely lucky to have such sexy, strong, and smart mates. He stoops and kisses Derek slow and deeply. Aaron’s heart flutters at Derek’s grin. Not wanting to stray far from his mates, Aaron sinks down to the floor between their spread legs. He rests his head on Derek and Spencer’s thighs, the touch calming him. Aaron closes his eyes. Derek reaches down and combs his fingers through Aaron’s hair. The vampire melts at the touch, allowing himself to doze lightly. Derek strokes the hair of his mates slowly as he drifts to sleep.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

JJ supervises the specialized dryad removal team. They are efficient and skilled, removing each dryad’s tree with respect and a care that is near reverent. Jennifer’s eyes flick over the dryads. Lilacia is remarkably calm, soothing and supporting her anxious children. JJ is not surprised by the anxiety of the younger dryads, their trees are their lifelines. But with the team’s care and Lilacia’s encouragement, each dryad’s tree is delicately removed.

Mystia, her children, and her mates stay until the last tree is eased out of the ground. Then they say their goodbyes. Mystia and her children are all smiles. Kylan has a smiling Quartz on his shoulders, while Mystia and Finna hold hands and the twins, Mica and Mercury, bounce happily around the adults. JJ smiles, her worries about Mystia and her children have vanished by watching Kylan and Finna with them. They have a home with Kylan and Finna, by the looks of it a very loving one. Jennifer doesn’t doubt that the two Norwegians will ensure Mystia and the three children have a happy and loving home.

JJ cannot image what it was like for all the ex-mates of the Maleficum’s but seeing the happiness in their eyes warms her heart. They are all free and the fates are rewarding them for the trauma they endured. Jennifer is certain that the fates had a hand in what happened. Too many coincidences to be chance: Aaron and Derek finding Spencer at the raid, Obsidian choosing Spencer, Dave’s gargoyle expert, Lilacia finding poison, Spencer’s strange changes, Mystia finding her mates among the Canadian team, and her own resemblance to Siirist’s Haellea. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it is this group.

With the trees ready to travel, they are finally able to leave this awful place. Siirist is unsurprisingly especially eager to leave. Siirist would rather face the fear of the unknown out there than staying here. The memories and scars will stay with him for a long time but at least he has the opportunity to start to heal.

The trip home to Siirist’s clan seems to take an eternity. The children are equal parts anxious and excited. Lilacia’s children are worried about their trees while Siirist’s are worried that their father’s elven clan will reject them for their gargoyle heritage. Siirist sticks close to JJ, the strange noises scare him and he feels exposed and vulnerable outside of his familiar, if horrible, environment. Before long he is on the floor leaning against her legs, Siirist goes boneless as his goddess strokes his short hair. The elf falls asleep, secure in the knowledge that Haellea will protect him.

JJ has tears in her eyes at the trust Siirist has in her. This man, who she suspects has been brought to the brink of death and back again and again for Onyx’s sick pleasure, is sleeping peacefully because of _her_. She can feel the grateful smiles from the others shoot in her direction. Siirist is the most traumatized of the group and the thought of him doing this alone, without her, makes her shiver. Haellea is working through her to help Siirist, Jennifer takes comfort in that. She whispers a prayer of thanks to Haellea.

With care not to disturb Siirist, Jennifer takes out her phone and calls Will. She barely has to say a word before her mate realizes what she needs. Jennifer lets his warm, Cajun voice wash over her as he fills her in on what their two children have been up to. Feeling better after hearing Will’s voice, Jennifer says a quiet goodbye.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Taking a deep and admittedly shaky breath, Minia steps off the jet. Her porcelain skin glows in the sunlight. Her once dull red hair has brightened to a glowing cherry red on its own in anticipation for her reunion with her mates. For first time in years, she will see her mates. A part of her fears that they won’t want her anymore. Their bond was broken, at least on her side, through force but broken all the same. Minia looks over her children; she loves them all more than life, even despite their sire. Can her mates accept them as they said they would? Minia cannot be sure but soon she will know.

Minia’s blue eyes search frantically for her mates, her heart pounding in anticipation. This is it. Knowing they are close, she has to fight to leap into the air to find them.

“Minia!”

Her head snaps toward Kinji’s voice, one she hasn’t heard in far too long. Just the sound of it makes her sob. Minia had forgotten how it sounded.

“Minia! Minia! Mama!” her family yells, Tide and Sin and her children.

Minia can’t move, tears falling faster as her eyes find her family. They all look beautiful, familiar, and happy.

Kinji looks the same, his gorgeous black hair still silky and tumbling over his shoulders. His brown eyes so intensely dark they are almost black. His skin is as flawless as ever, warm honey in color. She’s always drooled over his cheekbones and that hasn’t changed because they are to die for. His beard surrounds his plump, red lips, drawing the eye to them. He doesn’t look like he’s aged in the last fifteen years. Kinji is quick to shift into his jaguar form and sprints on four legs toward her. Minia only gets a glimpse of his stunning cat form; the dark rosettes can be seen against his dark gray and black coat. Kinji leaps, shifting back mid-jump to close his arms around her. The moment he touches her, their bond reawakens. The Maleficum’s spell hadn’t broken it after all; it was merely dormant. Minia goes limp and Kinji easily lifts her into his arms. Their lips meet and it is magical.

Dave, Kate, Spencer, Aaron, and Derek all grin at the sight of the kiss. It’s more beautiful than the ones they have in movies when mates reunite because it is genuine.

“My Minia, oh baby, I missed you so much. We never stopped looking for you, our Phoenix. Love you!”

Minia laughs and sobs, her emotions swinging wildly. Suddenly, Tide is at her side, taking her into his arms and kissing her with fervor. Their bond flares to life at the touch of their lips and it is like he’s unlocked the second key to her heart. He’s as beautiful as she remembered. When she pulls back, she traces over his strong masculine features and his full, pink lips with a finger. Minia stares into his brilliant sea green eyes, the ones she used to drown in. His eyes, she remembers, are the same shade as his merman tail. Minia presses another kiss to his lips, caressing his warm caramel skin. Happy tears wet his beautiful face, mixing with Minia’s. “Minia, my beautiful mate!” he cries. Tide cups her face with a trembling hand, “I feared I would never see you again, Love.” Fifteen years is a long time to keep hope.

Before she can respond Sin begins his approach. Her third mate is heavy with child and glowing with happiness. With slow but steady progress, Sin walks toward her on his strong goat-like legs, which are covered in dark brown fur. The familiar sound of his black hoofs tapping against the cement makes her smile. Minia uses the time to study his once familiar features. His dark brown hair is just as wild, tumbling over his forehead and his goat-like ears. Sin’s horns are the darkest of brown and curl behind his head. They have grown some since she saw him last and the tips now curling away from his face. Sin’s ever changing eyes are a stormy gray-blue at the moment and wet with tears. She remembers how easily they can change color. Minia’s eyes run over her beloved’s pale peach colored skin, his cheeks covered by a scruffy beard. She licks her lips in anticipation, aching to kiss his dark pink lips.

Sin finally reaches her side and Tide sets her down. Minia stares into his striking eyes before pulling his face to hers even as their bond surges, the final key turns and her heart is at last complete once more. The kiss is sweet and slow. Minia doesn’t care that their kiss is salty with tears; it only serves to make it feel more real. She eases back, smiling at Sin. Her hands reach out to rub his enormous belly.

Sin smiles at the tender touch. “She’s coming any day now.”

“A girl?”

“Yes, we are thinking of calling her Mira.”

Minia leans close to his belly. “Hello Mira.” The obvious love on her face for the child inside of Sin is beautiful to see. She’s never seen her mates pregnant before and the sight of Sin happily pregnant is slightly bittersweet. Minia wishes she could have been there for every second of it. She has missed so much in the last fifteen years: her children growing up, pregnancies, and new children. But she is glad that she’ll at least get to be there for the birth of this little one. Minia hopes she’ll be able to know who her children have become and bond with the ones she has yet to meet.

If the onlookers hadn’t started crying before, they all are now. Minia is quite literally glowing, her happiness and joy making the phoenix’s light and fire within shine through her skin radiantly. It is the moment she has waited fifteen long years for and Minia is clearly basking in it. Whatever happened before is forgotten, at least for a time. Only the clear love between the four mates can be seen, the rest is pushed aside to hold onto the moment’s happiness with everything within them.

Derek, Aaron, and Spencer all instinctively reach to cup the tiny life growing inside of Spencer’s belly. One day not too long from now, Spencer will look like Sin. He’ll be happy and huge, excited and nervous to bring their first child into the world. Love pulses through their bond, all three men joyful at Spencer’s pregnancy. A child they will love with all their hearts.

Kinji gathers his three mates close. At last, their bond is complete once again. The three men had each other and their children to cling to when Minia disappeared. But their beloved phoenix had been alone. It’d been hard for them to adjust to the absence of Minia and the balance that she provided to their foursome. Each of them had broken down, more than once, and only the support of the other two brought them out of it. Kinji doesn’t know if he could be as strong as Minia, to survive for years, alone and captive. How she could kept hope in her lengthy captivity astounds him. She’s simply incredible.

Unknowingly, Tide is echoing his thoughts. The merman marvels at Minia’s strength. She survived her ordeal in a way that he isn’t sure he would be able to. Without Sin and Kinji at his side, Tide isn’t sure he would have survived the aching emptiness left by Minia’s disappearance. Yet, their Minia had done it. She’d kept going long after he would have given up in her place. Minia is the strongest person he knows, far stronger than he could ever be.

Sin still cannot believe Minia is back with them. Their beautiful, strong phoenix, she’s back where she belongs. Of the four of them, Minia is the only one smart enough to bide her time. Kinji and Tide both have alpha personalities. Neither would have the patience or cunning to wait and plot. No, Sin realizes that his two mates would never be able to fake subservience necessary in forced captivity situations like Minia’s. Kinji and Tide would fight—and likely die in the process. Sin doesn’t think he’d survive long either. More submissive than Kinji and Tide but in the end, his sarcastic nature would probably get him killed. Minia, though, she is cunning and has an unshakeable will. She survived because of who she is. Sin rubs his belly soothingly. The excitement of the reunion is making his and Tide’s daughter kick energetically.

The moment is filled with emotion: love, hope, joy. There is not a single dry eye in the group.

Kate is crying silently, her ever present glasses hiding her eyes but not the tears falling down her cheeks. Even her head full of snakes are touched by the sight of Minia with her mates. She yearns for her own mate and children. Kate realizes that when she does see her mate and children, she’ll cling a little tighter than usual.  

Dave’s heart swells as he watches Minia reunite with her mates. She looks happy and complete, exactly how he’d hoped she would be. Minia deserves it after her years of captivity. David imagines how he’d feel to be forcibly separated for fifteen years or heck even five years or a single year and it makes his heart ache. The thought of his bond with his mates being broken, of being isolated and held captive against his will, away from Aurora and Milo is terrifying. Dave wants nothing more than to be reassured by the touch of his mates. He craves Aurora and Milo’s presence, their touch intensely. Dave won’t dally when they finally land in DC, he needs his mates. He needs their love.

Aaron and Derek are unknowingly thinking the same thought: how hard it must have been to have lost the bond of her three mates and to have to live with the fear of never being reunited with them. Both men are unashamed of the tears trickling down their faces. They lost Spencer for mere moments in comparison and every second of it was torture. It isn’t something they would wish on anyone. They each have a greater understanding for how the victim’s mate(s) feel in the cases they investigate after Spencer’s kidnapping and how Strauss feels after her mate died. It isn’t something that can be understood until a person is mated. The bond is truly a living thing and it connects people in a way no other relationship can match.

Spencer finds himself sandwiched between Aaron and Derek, his mates’ grip on him slightly desperate in strength. He doesn’t mind their clinginess; Spencer is feeling the same need to be close to his mates. He has a gentle smile on his lips as he watches the reunion of Minia and her men. Spencer remembers seeing Aaron and Derek again for the first time, the relief and joy he’d felt. Wächter had faded because he’d known he was safe and so was the life growing within him. They’d been separated for days, hours really but Minia had been without her mates for years, the first mate stolen by a Maleficum brother. The thought makes his heart ache with sympathy. Spencer, like everyone else, can’t stop from crying at the poignant scene. Minia deserves this reunion, to feel the love and touch of her mates again after too many years.

Emily watches Minia with her mates with a touch of envy. She is happy for Minia and her mates of course but the scene only serves to remind her that she hasn’t found her mate yet. With every passing year, her fear that she will never find her mate only grows. It is difficult at times to be the only one of her team to be unmated. Supernatural creatures seem to have an easier time finding their mates than humans do. Far more humans died unmated than non-humans. At least Emily has her lord, Anubis, should she die alone. Still, a part of her wishes for that special person, the one that will complete her as only a mate can. Emily’s smile is bittersweet just like her tears. Slow tears tinged with fear and sadness fall among the happy ones for Minia and her family.

Rayna, Tasha, and Marcus are among Minia’s children. The budding Alpha uses her presence to help calm the group. Tasha and Marcus do their own part comforting the obviously anxious children.

Ember is attempting to be strong for her siblings. She’s absolutely thrilled for her mama. Yet, she’s afraid she and her siblings will be rejected or at the very least be more of a burden than a joy. She, Barak, and Erez may be phoenixes like their mother but Tempest, Skylark, Fye, Stone, and Topaz are all gargoyles. None of them can hide their heritage, Slate sired them all and there is no way to change that. Their sire will always be the man that kidnapped Minia and mated with her against her will. They will always be Slate’s children and Ember wonders if her mother’s mates will be able to see past their parentage. Deep down, she fears they won’t. That her mother’s mates will look at the eight of them and see Slate and what had been done to Minia. Ember carefully hides her tremble of fear, not wanting to make her siblings pick up on her anxiety. She is the oldest and she must be the strong one.

Tide, Kinji, and Sin each kiss Minia one last time, then turn toward the anxious group of the children and smile warmly. “Minia, introduce us to our children,” Tide says. Minia’s children can’t help but relax at the obvious adoration and love in the three men’s faces. Minia introduces each of her children, watching with fondness as each of her three mates hug and kiss her eight children. They even tenderly wipe away the children’s happy and relieved tears. Finally, her children will have fathers to be proud of. Her mates will love them as their own; she knows it deep in her heart.

Once Minia’s eight are welcomed to the family with hugs and kisses, Minia finally turns her attention to the other group of children. The six children she’d been forced to leave behind have grown so much. The triplets: Akira, Keiko, and Taiki are adults now. Minia missed most of their lives; they’d been only five when she was taken. Adra’s an adult as well, at nineteen. Scorch and Cinder likely have no memories of her as they were only two and eleven months old the last they saw her.

Minia rushes toward them. The first she gets in her arms is Scorch; he’s nearly grown. He could be her twin with how similar he looks to her. Next are Adra and one of the triplets, Keiko. Then the remaining triplets Akira and Taiki and last is Cinder. She spots four others hovering in the background. Two, a girl and a boy, she can tell are offspring of Kinji and Tide. Another boy is Kinji’s clone except he’s a faun with little horn nubs. The last boy has Tide’s gorgeous eyes and Sin’s lips. Minia smiles at them before turning to her mates, “Introduce me to my new daughter and sons.”

Another round of hugs and the entire, exceedingly large family has finally been introduced and welcomed. Minia has missed much of their lives but at least now they have an opportunity to get to know each other. And her children sired from Slate will have many siblings and three loving fathers as they grow.

The BAU has been mostly ignored up to this point. Finally, Kinji, Tide, and Sin turn their attention to Minia’s rescuers. Each picks a different person to thank. Kinji chooses Aaron, shaking his hand firmly. Tide, more of a hugger, embraces Emily and gives her a kiss. Sin finds Dave, hugging the drachian a tad awkwardly with his large belly getting in the way. Each team member gets a greeting and a thank you, despite their protests that they hadn’t done much. Spencer, however, is given special attention after Minia and several of the children vow that without him, the outcome would not have been as positive.

The large group soon intermingles. Minia’s children with Slate bonding with the other children, even Derek’s pack enters the mix. The BAU also spreads throughout the group. It’s chaos but a happy one filled with lots of laughter and joy.

A half hour later, Aaron reluctantly announces they need to leave. The BAU feels confident that Minia and her children will be quite happy with Kinji, Tide, Sin, and the other children. Spencer’s certain this won’t be the last he sees of Minia and her family. After an exchange of contact information, the BAU re-boards the plane and are at last flying home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please join Gia’s and my Facebook group, SLASH FANFIC FANS & WRITERS UNITE! Or friend me on Facebook and message me and I can add you to the group. It’s filled with Slash fans, both writers and readers. We are a bit weird and crazy at times but it is fun! I often go there for input on my stories, so if you want to put in your two cents, that is the way to do it! I also at times post previews there as a treat to the group.


	11. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These images show how I see the characters for this story.

 

                                    

 What Aaron, Spencer, and Derek look like in Our Pretty Incubus.

 

 

              

Dave Rossi and his mates, Aurora and Milo from Our Pretty Incubus. Aurora’s creature form (the horse). It is not mine, it belongs to venomxbaby on deviant art!  
<http://venomxbaby.deviantart.com/art/silver-dapple-colt-4-317338259> 

 

 

                               

Minia and her mates. Kinji is model Yuji Takatori. 

 

 

                                      

Rayna is a National Geographic photo found here:  
<http://cdn.styleblazer.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Nat-Geo-Americans1.jpg> 


	12. Siirist Goes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in the ending notes

Soon enough they arrive at the checkpoint. This is where the group will divide. JJ, Siirist, and his children now travel to a nearby stable. They will ride to Siirist’s clan as is tradition. As nätyre elves, the Fen’Harel live off the land and respect every sacrifice given, whether it is animal or plant, that enables them to survive. Elven will not poison the land they live off of by using a motor vehicle to travel to camp, which is why Siirist and his children will ride. Lilacia, her children, and their trees will complete the rest of the journey in specially designed vehicles. With a wave, the two groups separate.

Norman Ericksen, a game warden, is waiting for them at the stable. Saddled and ready are six glowing silver beasts. Arauras are a species of magical elk worshipped by and cared for by nätyre elves. “Taemena Garai, Siirist,” Ericksen greets sincerely.

Siirist stays beside Jennifer but he gives the game warden a shy smile. He remembers the man a little; he had gained Briren’s, his clan’s Ghilas, respect during Ericksen’s introduction to the clan. Siirist remembers his kind eyes most. He’s glad to see a familiar face, instead of a stranger’s. Even so, Siirist stays near Haellea. Every moment with Haellea makes him stronger. She heals him, her presence a soothing balm on his soul. Siirist gives a silent prayer of thanks that he has been granted Haellea’s personal care and protection.

Norman is careful to hide his sorrow at the elf’s state. He remembers Siirist as a strong, independent elf. Who he sees before him is not that elf; he has been changed forever by what he endured. Likely he will never be that same person again and Norman grieves for the loss of the old Siirist as the Fen’Harel will. But he takes comfort, Siirist has not been broken. Despite the scars littering the elf’s body that no doubt continue under his clothing, Siirist isn’t cowering or jumpy. He is not the shell of an elf Norman feared he would find. Siirist appears calm and content. Different from the Siirist he remembers of course but the quiet strength he senses gives Norman hope. Ericksen turns his eyes to the woman beside Siirist, a gorgeous blonde with enchanting blue-gray eyes. A siren he’d guess from her beauty and her wings. Whoever she is, she clearly has a positive effect on the elf. Siirist trusts her. Then his gaze finds the five children. Their sire is obviously a gargoyle but their eyes and faces reflect their Elven heritage. He isn’t surprised by the fear in their expressive eyes. The children surround Siirist protectively. Ericksen’s heart aches at the sight of them. He cannot imagine the horrors they observed; their protectiveness indicates they saw far more than any child should. He welcomes the young ones back as well, “Taemena Garai, rasa melea.”

Wyrran studies the human carefully before giving him a slow nod in acknowledgement. The signs say to trust him: Amahan isn’t afraid of this man, the Arauras seem comfortable around him, the man took the time to learn Elven, and appears to be a gentle, caring soul.

Ericksen can see the wariness in the children. He turns back to the Arauras, untying their leads and bows respectfully. They are now free to pick their rider. Each stunning beast confidently moves forward. With their supernatural senses, they will choose their perfect rider. The first one to choose is a female, she walks toward Siirist. Her eyes meet JJ’s and dips her head in respect.

Siirist beams while the others are in shock. Araura rarely acknowledge non-Elven but to do so on a first meeting is a sign of great respect. Siirist isn’t surprised; an Araura would recognize Haellea. The other five Arauras all give Haellea a respectful acknowledgement as they walk by to make their choice. Ericksen has never seen anything like it before. Even with him, a trusted friend of the clan’s elder for many years now, they are still somewhat standoffish. They trust him to a degree but he isn’t part of their herd like the Fen’Harel are. The woman is very special indeed.

Within minutes, all the elves are atop their Arauras. About to get the horses for himself and the woman, he is struck dumb at the sight coming out from the woods: an Araura with the most magnificent antlers he has ever seen. Norman has heard tales of the elusive Te’las Vahn, of the sire of all Arauras, but to _see_ him. He stares unbelieving as the impressive Araura walks forward. Te’las Vahn stands before the stunned woman. The Araura appears to study her before he kneels, a clear invitation for JJ to climb onto his back.

The other watch in awe, again Siirist the only one that isn’t staggered by it. Siirist merely smiles happily. Unlike the others, he knew that their goddess, Haellea made flesh, couldn’t be allowed to ride a lowly horse.

Jennifer’s gaze flits from the large magnificent beast to the others to Siirist. The elf’s expression seems to say that he expected this, while the others appear as shocked as she feels.

Without a word, Siirist’s Araura goes to stand by Te’las Vahn and bows in respect. The elf can see her confusion; taking human form has jumbled Haellea’s memories. Sweeping his hand toward the ancient Araura, Siirist says, “Haellea, meet your mount, Te’las Vahn. He is the sire of all Arauras.”

JJ can tell this is a significant honor. Not sure how to react exactly and she goes with her instincts. Jennifer averts her eyes respectfully and bows low. She senses the beast’s acknowledgement and gingerly she climbs onto his wide back. Te’las Vahn stands with JJ holding onto his fur with a firm but gentle grip. The other Arauras appear small in comparison and Jennifer almost feels like she’s on a pedestal from where she sits.

Norman stares at the pair, marveling at the sight: a huge, ancient Araura with a dainty but regal woman on his back. He finally realizes he’s been staring for too long. Ericksen clears his throat, walks over to his own horse and swings into the saddle. About to ask if the others are ready, Norman halts when he notices Te’las Vahn starts to move. Snapping his mouth shut, he follows the Araura without complaint.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The ride to the Fen’Harel’s camp is slow and easy. The children are constantly looking around. The only place they’ve ever known was the Maleficum’s compound. There had been trees and such but never freedom to explore. Here the land is pristine and has a wonderful pure and wild scent.

Siirist is content to ride beside Haellea. He can nearly feel the comfort of being back in his home woods seeping into his skin. The woods are welcoming him back with open arms, the wind whispering into his ears, communicating with his soul. He felt no connection with the woods around the Maleficum compound. It is a connection he’s missed desperately and one he hopes his children will learn to feel. The woods, Haellea, Te’las Vahn, all of them cause Siirist’s fear to melt away. He is safe here. He can heal and find happiness again. His children will know the love of a clan, the connection to nature, to animals. They will at last be able to be children, to be carefree and playful. They are home. They do not need to fear for their safety or his any longer.

JJ can see the Fen’Harel ahead waiting for Siirist’s return. The moment they see her riding Te’las Vahn though, they are struck dumb. As she gets closer, the elves begin to kneel. Te’las Vahn walks through the camp to the only elf still standing. JJ assumes this is the leader. The elf bows to Te’las Vahn, who returns the greeting. The woman is older and has the comfortable confidence of a seasoned leader. Jennifer can feel her intelligent eyes assessing her. “Leawae olu,Te’las Vahn.”

The Araura kneels down and JJ carefully dismounts. The others follow her lead, dismounting as well. The Arauras then follow Te’las Vahn to a strong looking elf, who begins to tend to them. Within seconds, Siirist is again at her side.

The clan leader’s eyes soften at the sight of Siirist. “Taemena Garai, Siirist.”

Smiling slightly, Siirist responds, “Leawae olu,Ghilas.”

The other elves start to rise from their knees. Briren turns back to JJ, “Welcome, En’shiral.”

“Thank you,” Jennifer says sincerely, dipping slightly in a polite curtsey. She isn’t sure what en’shiral means but it is said with respect.

“Ghilas, this is Haellea. Haellea this is our Ghilas, Briren,” Siirist introduces.

Briren’s eyes run over JJ. She smiles, their goddess has brought Siirist home. Tonight they will feast in her honor, giving thanks for all she has done. Noticing the children, she greets them. “Taemena Garai, rasa melea.” She’s pleased to see understanding in their eyes; it will help that they speak Elven. Briren announces Siirist’s return to the Fen’Harel as well as the acceptance of his children. She tells her brethren that tonight they feast in Haellea’s honor. She also explains that they will speak English, as Haellea has not retained her understanding of Elven in this flesh form.

Siirist’s parents and siblings soon advance, hugging Siirist and welcoming his children. Not a single elf appears to have a problem with the children’s hybrid status. In fact, the clan has more than one non-Elven mating pair. The Fen’Harel are open to other races as long as they are willing to follow their beliefs about the sacredness of the woods and all those inside them. Siirist’s children are not the only hybrids and will no doubt find happiness here. The Fen’Harel children waste no time in coaxing Siirist’s five children to play. Their laughter can be heard as they play in the woods just outside of camp. Hearing his children’s unrestrained joy warms his heart.

With gentle insistence, Briren guides Siirist to their healer. Wylai is relatively new to the Fen’Harel. Their previous healer had found her mate in Wylai’s clan and since Wylai is unmated, the two clans simply traded healers. Wylai is a significantly larger than the average elf, looking more like a hulking human than a lithe elf.

Siirist’s eyes widen at the sight of Wylai, who towers over him. The tall elf has silky, wavy brown hair down to his shoulders and warm whiskey eyes. His strong features are unique for an elf, so different from the usual delicate features. His skin is a warm golden hue. His chosen tattoo is of a tree, the roots are over his nose, the trunk rises up his nose, and the tree’s branches spread out over his forehead. Despite his size, Wylai has the gentle soul of a healer and something within Siirist recognizes that. Instead of feeling afraid, he feels protected. It’s unexplainable but Siirist trusts his instincts.

Wylai is careful to hide the sorrow he feels at the sight of Siirist’s many scars. Siirist hadn’t stood a chance against the gargoyle that kidnapped him. Wylai quietly asks for permission before he begins his examination of Siirist. Wylai’s fingers brush his skin and like a match striking, Siirist feels alive in a way he never has before.

JJ and Briren watch the encounter, both smiling at the clear connection being made before them.

Wylai tenderly caresses Siirist’s face. “En’Avas.” He has found his destined one in the beautiful creature before him.

Siirist blushes, leaning into Wylai’s touch like the love-starved elf he is. The healer cups his delicate face lovingly, asking “Siwra?” Siirist smiles at his mate shyly, nodding his permission. Wylai beams and closes the distance between their lips. The kiss is tender and slow; Wylai is careful to keep the kiss light to make sure not to scare his beloved. Siirist soaks up the loving tenderness like a sponge. Wylai reluctantly breaks the kiss, brushing his thumbs over the blue tattoos under Siirist’s eyes. “I will never harm you, Siwra. Nor will I allow anyone else to. You are safe here.” Wylai guides his mate into his arms and envelopes his thin frame.

Siirist closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of love and protection. He buries his face into Wylai’s chest.

JJ’s eyes are wet with tears. Siirist looks happy and secure. His mate, Wylai, is exactly what Siirist needs: someone patient and kind. Wylai will not only protect Siirist’s body but his heart as well. She can see that Siirist will be safe and happy here. Wylai will care for him with the love Siirist needs and deserves.

Siirist turns his head to look back at Haellea. “Thank you, Haellea, for this gift.”

Wylai’s large elven eyes look from Siirist’s open, trusting face to the woman’s. He strokes his mate’s soft hair absentmindedly and says, “Thank you, Haellea. I vow to treasure and protect him. I am honored to be trusted with Siirist’s love.”

JJ has long ago realized that despite her misgivings, Haellea _is_ working through her. She cannot deny it, not with everything that has happened. “You are welcome, Siirist,” Jennifer smiles warmly at the elf. “You as well, Wylai. Take care of him, that is all I ask of you.”

“Always.”

While Wylai does a check-up on Siirist, Briren shows JJ around the camp. The other elves are respectful toward JJ, some curious, some shy, some easy and friendly. Siirist will be happy here, loved and protected. Here he can heal. And with Wylai at his side, Jennifer knows Siirist will have everything he needs and desires. Siirist is home.  

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Wylai finishes examining Siirist quickly. His mate is unsurprisingly underweight but remarkably healthy. Someone had cared for him. Wylai asks Siirist in Elven, “Who took care of you, Beloved? Healed your wounds?”

Siirist answers in Elven, “Lilacia. She did what she could.” He looks away, not wanting to see Wylai’s reaction as he finishes, “She couldn’t prevent the scars; it would have only made Onyx angrier.”

Wylai sees the shame in his mate’s body language. With care, he uses a finger to tip Siirist’s face up to his. “Do not feel ashamed, Love. Every scar on your body is beautiful; they mark your strength and what you endured. You are strong, Beloved. You survived.”

Siirist’s lip trembles, “You don’t think I’m—ugly?”

Wylai smiles, shaking his head. “Siirist, you are beautiful. Your soul is pure and shines so brightly through your eyes, your heart. I am indefinitely blessed to be your mate.” He brings Siirist’s small hand to one of his ears, inviting his mate to touch. Siirist’s finger shake as he strokes Wylai’s pointed ear, a caress that is meaningful in Elven culture. It is a sign of trust and intimacy because their ears are very sensitive. Wylai rumbles contently. Siirist beams at his mate’s reaction. He treasures this beautiful, intimate moment of connection with Wylai.

“Wylai--”

Smiling, he asks, “Say it again.”

Siirist’s lips curve shyly, “Wylai.”

Wylai takes Siirist into his arms, the grip light enough that his mate could escape if he so wishes. Hearing his name on Siirist’s mouth is more pleasurable than he ever imagined. “Come, Beloved, take me to meet our children.”

Siirist savors the feeling of Wylai’s warm, loving arms for a beat before he pulls away. He doesn’t resist when Wylai tucks him against his side. With Wylai, he is complete. For the first time, Siirist realizes that Haellea had left him alone. He smiles, Haellea trusts Wylai just as he does. She gave him Wylai, to ensure that Siirist is taken care of. He does not need her any longer, he has Wylai now.

In their search for Siirist’s children is interrupted when they hear the arrival of Lilacia and the other dryads. Lilacia’s eyes are drawn to Siirist, looking shy but immensely happy against the side of an unusually large elf and her expression softens. _*Thank you. Thank you for giving him happiness. Giving him love.*_ She can tell that he whispers something to the taller elf but she isn’t close enough to hear what he says. The taller elf’s head snaps up and he stares at her. Lilacia isn’t left to wonder for long.

“Thank you, Lilacia, for caring for Siirist,” the tall elf declares sincerely.

She smiles, her expression tender as she looks at Siirist. He holds such a special place in her heart. “I do not require thanks. I merely did the little I could to lessen his suffering.” Onyx was a monster, a true and undeniable monster. Many times she wished she could do more but healing Siirist completely only made Onyx beat and torture him more.

“He survived because of you.” Wylai knows it to be true. The scars he’d found on Siirist’s body, he should have died long ago but Lilacia helped him survive. “I will be forever grateful.”

The dryad watches the tender way the elf touches Siirist. Her beloved friend has found his mate. A man he clearly already trusts, evident by his Haellea’s absence. He does not need her anymore, not with his mate at his side. “All I ask is that you treat him as he deserves.”

“I will cherish him, always.”

“Good.” She turns her attention on Siirist. “I’m glad you have found your mate, dear friend.”

Siirist smiles at the woman that helped him survive those terrible years. “Lilacia, I would like you to meet Wylai. He is the clan’s healer.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Wylai.” Her prayers have been answered. Siirist will be happy here. He has a mate that adores him and will protect him. Wylai will heal all the remaining broken pieces within Siirist. It will take time but Siirist will once again learn to live again. He will be whole.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The plane ride back to D.C. is quiet. Dave smiles to himself at the memory of Minia’s happiness, even as his heart yearns for Aurora and Milo. Kate spends the minutes staring out the window, thinking of her mate and children. Rayna and Emily are talking quietly about their favorite television show, while Marcus is watching a movie on his tablet.

Spencer is sleeping, his head and upper body resting in Aaron’s lap while his bottom half is on Derek’s.

Tasha watches Spencer sleep, the guilty part of her needing reassurance that Spencer is truly safe and back with them. She knows she failed to protect her Alpha’s mate. Tasha looks to Derek, who has his eyes closed and headphones on while he rubs Spencer’s bare feet. She wonders if he could have forgiven her if Spencer hadn’t been found. Would he have tossed her aside like her former pack had? Interrupting her thoughts, Aaron murmurs, “He wouldn’t.”

Tasha’s eyes shift to Aaron, the vampire’s expression is assessing. “Who wouldn’t what?” He can’t know what she was thinking, could he?

But Aaron can. He sees what she’s thinking, the dark, guilty thoughts running through her brain. “Derek. He wouldn’t abandon you even if Spencer had never been found. He would never blame you.”

She looks at Derek then back to Aaron. “You are sure?”

“Yes,” Aaron answers simply. Derek has a loyalty that knows no bounds. Not only that but Derek knows Tasha is not to blame. There is nothing more she could have done to prevent Spencer’s kidnapping.

“And you?”

Aaron’s expression softens as he looks at her. “I do not blame you either and I would never demand your banishment from the pack. Deep down you know there was nothing else you could have done. If the Maleficum hadn’t kidnapped Spencer that day, it simply would have been another day. He would have stalked Spencer until he found an opportunity.”

Part of her does know that but the scared little girl inside her still fears being abandoned.

“Look at it this way, Tasha. Spencer being kidnapped successfully was a good thing. The Maleficum’s are all dead and can no longer continue their barbaric mating practices. And three women, a man, and a significant number of children are now free from captivity. Minia has her mates and children back. Minia’s children have three loving fathers and a number of new siblings. Mystia found her mates and she and her children now have a home and love. Siirist is free from the hellish torture he endured under Onyx. He and his children will be free and happy with his clan. Lilacia and her children will get to live happy, peaceful lives in the forest with Siirist’s clan. They are all happy now because Spencer was kidnapped.”

Tasha hadn’t thought of it that way. Without Spencer there, would Minia, Mystia, Siirist, and Lilacia ever have been found and freed? Would the cycle have simply continued? Would they have had to watch their children turn into monsters?

“Spencer is safe and back home. The Maleficum’s mates are free.” Aaron realizes that things could have turned out much worse but he isn’t going to waste time thinking of what might have happened.

Tasha nods slowly, recognizing that despite the trauma, things worked out well for Spencer and the prior Maleficum mates. “Thank you, Aaron.” Tasha is thankful for Aaron’s words.

The vampire smiles kindly before turning his attention back to his sleeping mate. Aaron strokes his hair. He looks over at Derek, reaching out to caress the bonding scar on his neck. Derek opens his eyes and looks at him questioningly. Aaron merely smiles, getting a smile back from Derek. The Alpha werewolf couldn’t have imagined how easily it has been to go from colleagues to mates. Spencer may be what first linked them but Derek and Aaron love each other as much as they do Spencer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Leawae olu THANK YOU  
> Siwra BELOVED  
> En’Avas DESTINED ONE  
> En’shiral BLESSED ONE  
> Taemena Garai WELCOME HOME  
> Rasa melea YOUNG ONES  
> Ghilas LEADER, the Fen’Harel’s elder that is in charge of the clan.


	13. Cover Art 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New OPI cover art. 
> 
> If any of you have played Mass Effect, you’ll recognize Zaret (Kate’s mate) as Thane Krios (although I changed his coloring). The image was created by J-L-Art on Deviant Art. Will is Tom Mison from Sleepy Hollow. Wylai is Jason Momoa. Penelope is Marina Bulatkina.

**Lilacia**  

             


	14. Proper Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are in the ending notes.

Spencer sleeps the rest of the flight, only awaking with Aaron’s gentle coaxing. He blinks sleepily, reluctantly buckling himself into his own seat. The plane lands with the ease under the hand of an experienced pilot. All of them are eager to depart; Dave is the first off the plane, followed closely by Kate, then Emily, Derek’s pack, and finally Spencer, Derek, and Aaron.

Dave turns quickly to Spencer. “I’m glad you are okay and back where you belong.”

“Me too,” Spencer admits.

“We all are,” Kate says. She is happy for Derek and Aaron. And for Spencer too. Her mind strays to her mate, Zaret, and their two children, Nema and Rafe. The thought of being separated from her mate is horrifying. Zaret is her heart as she is his. And her children, _their_ children are the very breath they breathe. Kate can’t ignore the burning desire to get home any longer. “Please excuse me; I need to see my family.” With that, Kate leaves.

Dave echoes Kate’s words, “I, too, am eager to see my mates.” He nods his head. “Derek, Aaron, Spencer. Enjoy your time together.” Then Dave hurries to his vehicle.

It is clear to everyone that both are anxious to get home to their mates.

Standing beside Rayna, Emily suggests, “Why don’t Rayna, Marcus, Tasha, and I go out to eat and to a movie afterward? Give you three some time to yourselves?” She knows that the three mates need some time alone together. And since she has no one but her cat, Sergio, to go home to, she’s more than willing to spend time with Derek’s pack.

“As long as my pups are fine with it,” Derek replies.

Tasha, Marcus, and Rayna nod their heads. All of them like Emily and know that the triad needs time to themselves.

“Thank you, Emily, we appreciate it,” Aaron promises.

Emily smiles easily. “My pleasure.” She turns to Derek and says sincerely, “You have a great pack.” She likes all three of them and wouldn’t mind the chance to get to know them better.

Derek hugs his pups and tells them to have a good time. Aaron hugs them next, followed by Spencer. Then, Emily and the pack leave in her vehicle. Aaron looks over at his two mates. “Let’s go home.” The ride home is quiet. Both Spencer and Derek doze lightly on the way back. They wake when Aaron pulls the SUV to a stop.

Walking up to the house, Spencer speaks. “You know what I kept thinking about while I was gone?”

Derek and Aaron look at Spencer curiously, saying together, “No, what?”

Spencer’s gaze heats and he looks both his mates up and down. “That I haven’t claimed either of you yet.”

The look goes straight to their cocks and freezes them in place. Aaron swallows heavily while Derek licks his lips in anticipation.

Spencer starts to circle them, trailing a single, slim finger over Aaron’s chest and then Derek’s. He stops in front of Derek, lifting his shirt up and off with no resistance. Spencer thumbs the claiming bite on Derek’s neck, making his mate shudder. The mark is tremendously sensitive to the touch of either of his mates. Spencer’s hands slide down Derek’s bare chest. He smiles as Derek’s stomach muscles bunch under his fingertips. Spencer cannot resist moving one hand down to cup Derek’s bulge while the other dips under the waist of his pants and boxers to caress the bare skin of Derek’s ass. Derek breathes shakily as Spencer rubs him through his pants. He tips Spencer’s face up and leans down. Their lips meet in an easy, sensual kiss. Spencer breaks the kiss and moves over to Aaron, ignoring Derek’s groan of protest. He unbuttons Aaron’s shirt slowly, smirking as Aaron’s breath quickens in anticipation. Spencer slides the shirt off Aaron’s shoulders, again thumbing the claiming mark Derek left on his shoulder. Spencer kisses Aaron leisurely while his hands knead Aaron’s slim bottom.

Pulling back, Spencer looks back and forth between his two mates and declares, “I want my mark on both of you. Just as I am marked by you, you need to be marked by me.” Incubi are not equipped to mark their mates like vampires or werewolves are. But that isn’t going to stop Spencer.

Derek grins at Spencer’s possessiveness. As a werewolf, it is something he definitely understands.

Aaron smirks, most people would assume Spencer is a submissive type because he’s an incubus but he is not. Spencer is as dominant and possessive as Derek and he are. “What do you have in mind?”

“A tattoo—” Spencer begins, a finger on each hand pointing at his mates’ right pectoral, “right here.”

“Any ideas?” Derek asks.

Spencer shrugs, suddenly feeling bashful. He looks at the grass as he explains his vision, “I was thinking maybe a blood moon. It would represent you both, moon for Derek, blood red color for Aaron. With a quote about love—like ‘I would rather spend one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone.’ But perhaps in Latin instead of English. The script could be written across the moon in white.”

“There is nothing to represent you in the tattoo, Spencer,” Derek protests.

Aaron nods in agreement. “You are part of us, Spencer. You need to be part of the tattoo. What about a book?”

Derek grins, “Yes! The quote could be written in the pages of an open book.”

“The script could be written half in violet—” Aaron starts.

“—and half in blue,” Derek finishes.

Happy that his mates appear willing, excited even, Spencer asks, “You’ll do it then, wear my mark?”

“Of course we will,” Aaron promises.

Derek vows, “We are yours just as you are ours.”

“Good.” Spencer kisses Derek, then Aaron. His confidence back, he looks between his mates and suggests, “The tattoo can wait but _I_ can’t. I have waited long enough to claim you both. First, we shower. I need to clean off the filth of that place.”

Derek and Aaron are in full agreement and follow Spencer into the house. They strip quickly in the master bath and get under the spray. Derek and Aaron finish well before Spencer, who scrubs himself thoroughly.

While Spencer finishes up, Derek and Aaron are in the bedroom. A quick game of rock, paper, scissors, and they know who Spencer will be claiming first.

Spencer walks into the room and freezes at the scene in front of him. Derek is on his back with Aaron leaning over him. They are kissing slowly but what interests Spencer most is what Aaron’s fingers are doing. Spencer watches as Aaron stretches Derek. “Started without me, did you?”

Aaron breaks the kiss, turning his head to meet Spencer’s eyes. “Getting Derek ready for you, that’s all.”

Derek moans and arches under Aaron’s talented fingers.

Spencer smiles, “Are you ready for me, Der?”

“Oh, god, _yes!_ ”

He turns to Aaron. “Since you have been so— _helpful_ , maybe you wouldn’t mind continuing?”

“What do you have in mind?” Aaron asks.

“Against the headboard.” Aaron sits back against the headboard. “Derek, I want you between his legs and leaning back against him.” Spencer loves the picture they make: Derek’s warm, rich chestnut skin is beautifully contrasted with Aaron’s pale porcelain skin. His own skin is almost mid-way between his mates, a glowing honey hue. Spencer takes a moment simply to look. His mates are beautiful and strong. He crawls up the bed, settling between their spread legs. Spencer caresses Derek’s chest and stomach, savoring the feeling of the hard, powerful muscles under his fingertips. At this moment, _he_ is in control of all that power. “Do you want me, Derek?”

Derek gasps as Spencer’s fingers ghost over his inner thigh. “Always.”

Spencer smirks as Derek thrusts his hips upward, seeking friction. Addressing his other mate, he orders, “Hold him down.” Aaron’s hands hold Derek’s hips in an unrelenting grip. “Tell me what you want, Derek.”

“You.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me. Claim me,” Derek requests.

Spencer’s hand encircles Derek’s cock, stroking it slowly. “How?” Derek’s eyes close at the sweet pleasure of Spencer’s hand. Spencer releases his grip, wets several fingers with his mouth, and moves his fingers between Derek’s cheeks. He rubs insistently on his hole, feeling it soften under his touch. “Here?” Spencer inquires as he presses a single finger inside.

Derek’s head falls back against Aaron and he moans as Spencer moves his finger inside him. “Yes—God, _yes_. Want you inside me, Pretty Boy. Claim _me_ as yours.”

Spencer smirks, leaning down to inhale the scent of Derek’s arousal. “Oh, I intend to do just that.” He pushes Derek’s legs up and without direction, Aaron holds them there. Spencer grabs lube and begins to prepare Derek. He loves how eager his mate is to be touched. Derek mad with lust, needing to be filled is a beautiful sight. Changing his mind about how he wants Derek positioned, Spencer quickly gets his two mates situated to his liking. Aaron is on his back, his head propped up by pillows and Derek lies on his stomach on top of him with Aaron’s legs wrapped around his waist. Spencer slaps Derek’s plump ass in warning when he starts rocking his hips, giving both Derek and Aaron some much needed friction. “Not yet,” Spencer orders. The two still and Spencer lines himself up and starts to push inside. Derek’s hole flutters and he clutches Aaron’s shoulders as Spencer bottoms out.

Aaron looks over Derek’s shoulder, watching as Spencer’s cock slides in and out of Derek.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Spencer comments.

Aaron’s eyes tilt up and meet Spencer’s questioningly. He follows Spencer’s eyes down. Aaron grins and vows, “Yes, it is,” with his eyes glued to where Spencer’s cock is fucking into their mate’s juicy cheeks. Derek groans, his breath speeding up as Spencer quickens his pace. Needing the connection, Derek sinks his teeth into Aaron’s shoulder and hangs on while Spencer fucks him. Aaron ignores the pain and wraps his arms around Derek’s back. The slick slide of their cocks rubbing together and the sight of Spencer pounding into Derek are intensely arousing. Spencer snaps his hips sharply, pushing Derek against Aaron harder with each thrust. Spencer’s brutal pace leaves no doubt in Derek’s mind that every inch of him is being claimed. Sensing that Derek is close, Spencer wraps an arm around his chest and eases him backward. Derek releases his hold on Aaron’s shoulder, groaning as he is pulled from Aaron’s grip and guided to his knees, his back forcibly arched. Spencer plasters himself against Derek’s back and fucks into his mate. “You are going to come like this, Derek. With Aaron watching on as you cover him with your seed and my cum pulsing inside you.”

Derek moans, relaxing into Spencer’s tight hold.

“I want you to come when I do. Not before, not after. You come when I come,” Spencer growls into Derek’s ear.

His hand goes to his cock, jacking it to Spencer’s pace. “Yes! I come when you come!” Derek closes his eyes. The loss of one sense allows his other ones to sharpen slightly, heightening the lust running through him. The sensation of Spencer’s slender cock moving inside him hard and fast—the feeling of Spencer’s hand holding him in place—the sound of harsh breathing echoing the room—the wet sounds made by his own hand and Aaron’s as they stroke themselves—the taste of Aaron’s blood in his mouth, mixed with his own sweat. It is overwhelming, intoxicating.

“You better be ready, Derek,” Spencer pants. “Come now!”

Derek groans and comes, his hand milking his cock. He opens his eyes to see Aaron splattered with his cum. Derek leans down, taking Aaron’s eager dick in his mouth. Aaron moans, his hips jerking up desperately, needing to find release. He grips Derek’s head tightly, the delicious suction pushing him over the edge within seconds. Derek swallows Aaron’s seed with relish, enjoying the sensation of being filled by both his mates at the same time.

Aaron tugs Derek, protesting, “Sensitive.”

Derek chuckles and rests his face on Aaron’s stomach despite the mess of cum.

Spencer pulls out slowly, watching in satisfaction as _his_ cum drips down Derek’s leg. He quickly grabs a washcloth, nudging his protesting werewolf mate, Spencer cleans the cum from Aaron’s stomach and chest. Then he wipes off Derek’s face and his cock, then finally the semen dripping from his hole. He cleans his own cock before tossing the cloth aside. Spencer crawls onto the bed, snuggling with his three mates for a nice nap.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Home, Dave parks and strolls silently across the lawn. He stops in his tracks at the sight before him: his mates naked on the lawn. The isolation of their home means having sex outdoors is always an option, especially with insatiable Milo in the mix. Dave grins as he observes Aurora ride Milo ruthlessly, his hands bound in leather cuffs and held above his head. He can see the moment she comes; Aurora looks powerful and otherworldly sexy. She pulls off Milo and reveals his purpled cock and the cock ring preventing him from coming. Dave grins; no doubt Milo is being punished, probably for calling Aurora princess again. Too focused on each other, neither of them has noticed him yet.

Milo squirms, wanting nothing more than to find release. “Please, Dea! _Please!_ I’m sorry! I won’t—”

Aurora twists his nipple harshly. “Do not lie to me, Bello.” They both know that Milo won’t ever stop calling her princess. It is irritating because she is _not_ some Disney princess, damn it! If anything, she is a _queen!_ Yet, Aurora admits, if only to herself, that the resulting punishment makes the brief annoyance worth it. Milo is marvelously beautiful when he’s denied release. His face flush, his white teeth nibbling on his plump lip, his nipples peaked and aching, and his pretty cock hard and straining. Aurora turns to find Dave watching them. She gives him a wink, their younger mate too distracted by his own arousal to notice Dave’s return. “I should leave you like this, Bello,” she teases as she drags a finger down Milo’s twitching cock. “Leave you aching for release until Daddy gets home.”

Milo groans; his eyes close as he imagines Daddy coming home and fucking him good and proper.

Aurora nudges him and Milo rolls onto his stomach carefully. She caresses down his slick bare back and over his juicy cheeks. “Is that what you want, my Love? To wait for Daddy to get home and fuck his boy?”

Milo whimpers; his hole clenches hungrily for his Daddy’s cock. It has been too long since he’s felt Daddy inside him. “Yes! I want Daddy!” he whines, wishing their third was home.  

She smirks down at his squirming mate. Aurora meets Dave’s eyes and then pulls Milo’s cheeks apart to reveal a familiar blue vibrator buried inside of the naiad. The vibrator is a favorite, especially when Milo is to be kept on the cusp of release.

Dave grins knowing that Milo has had his prostate constantly stimulated for quite some time. It is no wonder he is desperate having to endure constant stimulation along with Aurora riding him for who knows how long.

“Beg for him, Bello. Beg like he’s here.”

Dave silently approaches and presses against Aurora’s bare back. One hand goes to her breast while the other dips into her heat to finger her.

“Please Daddy! I need you here. I need to feel your cock burning inside me. It’s been so long,” Milo cries desperately, completely unaware that Dave can hear him. “Please, Daddy! I need you!”

Aurora gasps; Milo’s begging fills her ears while Dave’s fingers tease her. Dave turns Aurora and kisses her softly. She smiles into the kiss, then pulls back and kneels beside Milo’s head. Aurora caresses his hair soothingly, effectively diverting his attention while Dave disrobes near silently. Naked, Dave kneels down and touches Milo’s back.

The naiad’s head snaps to the side. His expression brightens. “Daddy!” Milo launches himself at Dave, straddling his lap.

Dave laughs at Milo’s enthusiasm. “Has il mio ragazzo speciale missed me?” He never wants to lose this, to lose the bright purity of Milo or the strength and steadiness of Aurora. His mates are perfect for him. Dave grabs Milo’s face and yanks him into a dominating kiss. He savors the way that his little mate submits with absolute eagerness. He gentles the kiss, teasingly nibbling on Milo’s lips. “I missed you, Bebè.” Dave smiles at Aurora, who is looking at them with a fond expression on her face. “I missed you too, Love.”

Aurora moves over to her mates and leans against Dave’s side, vowing, “As I did you, Perno.”

The sweet moment is broken when Milo moans and wiggles on Dave’s lap. Dave looks over Milo’s shoulder and spreads his cheeks.

“Need,” Milo whines softly against Dave’s skin. He can’t ignore the need coursing through his body and the unrelenting vibration against his prostate any longer. It is too much.

Dave soothes his by stroking Milo’s side. “Shhh, Bebè. We’ll take care of you. Don’t we always?”

Aurora pets Milo on the back and the naiad leans into her touch.

Dave reaches down to stroke Milo’s cock lightly. “Aurora has left you wanting, hasn’t she? What did you do to deserve this?”

“I c-called her princess,” Milo stutters.

Grinning, Dave teases, “You can’t resist, can you, Mio?” The naiad is too lost in his need to answer. Dave gently tips Milo’s face up, coaxing him to pay attention to his words. “What are you going to do to make it up to her?” Dave unbuckles the leather cuffs and releases Milo’s hands.

Milo’s impossibly blue eyes flick over to Aurora. He guides Aurora onto her back and settles between her spread legs.

“Good choice,” Dave praises.

Milo eagerly seeks out her heat and the intoxicating taste there, intent on driving his mate mad with lust as she had done to him.

With his other two mates suitably distracted, Dave nudges Milo’s legs, encouraging him to spread them. He parts those delicious cheeks to expose the vibrator and pulls it out slowly.

Aurora grabs Milo’s hair a touch too tightly and moans in pleasure. Her mind is solely focused on Milo’s wicked tongue. She can barely hear Milo’s answering moan.

Dave yanks Milo’s ass into position and pushes inside with one fluid thrust. His eyes flutter close and he groans deeply at the wet, welcoming heat of his mate. Milo clenches around him, making happy little noises at being connected with both his mates. He sucks and licks harder, wanting to fill his mouth with Aurora’s release even as he tilts his ass to take Dave deeper. Dave’s hips snap violently, his need to take his mate erasing every bit of restraint within him. Milo mewls softly at his Daddy’s brutal pace and the tinge of pain as Dave’s talons grip his hips tightly. He closes his eyes, the loss of one sense helping him focus on his others. The taste of Aurora is sharper and Milo seeks it like it is the sweetest nectar. The sensation of Dave’s cock filling his emptiness as only he can makes fire build, hot and fast, within him. His need for release grows stronger with every thrust and every lick. Milo doesn’t resist when Aurora forces him closer, her need growing with every flick of his tongue. “That’s it, Bebè. Make me cum!” Milo doubles his efforts, wanting to feel Aurora shatter under his tongue. He knows she’s close. A second later, Aurora cries out, yanking his hair as she comes. Her hands drop from Milo’s hair and she lies back in satisfaction. Milo swallows her essence with fervor. Dave shoves forward and Milo’s body jerks closer to Aurora. Milo rests his head on her stomach, clutching her legs to help steady himself. Aurora pets his hair, watching with keen eyes as Dave fucks him ruthlessly. Milo whimpers as Dave’s cock stabs into him with delicious roughness.

“Please, Daddy! I need to cum!” Milo begs.

Dave loves the desperation he hears in his mate’s voice. He snaps off Milo’s cock ring and demands, “Cum.”

Milo comes so hard his vision whites out and he slumps onto Aurora. His ass is held in position by Dave’s strength alone, who thrusts hard and deep as he chases his orgasm relentlessly. He growls as he comes, filling Milo with his hot cum. Dave manhandles Milo onto his side while Aurora moves in front of Milo. They sandwich their younger mate between their bodies, each of them sharing a kiss. Dave cherishes the renewed connection with his mates; it is exactly what he needs after the Maleficum case. He knows more than most that a man can lose his mate in the blink of an eye.

A minute later, Aurora speaks. “He’s asleep.” Her expression is fond as her eyes caress Milo’s sleeping features. “He missed you; he always does,” she admits with a smile. Milo is happiest when they are all together.

Dave meets Aurora’s eyes. “I missed him too. And you.” He leans over their dozing mate to kiss Aurora tenderly. “It was a rough case.”

Aurora pulls him back for another kiss. “Let’s get him in the water and you can tell me about it.” Dave picks Milo up with ease, the naiad automatically snuggling close. He and Aurora walk naked straight into the lake. They stop before the drop off, the water lapping at the tops of Aurora’s shoulders and high at Dave’s waist. Milo sighs happily in his sleep with the water from his lake welcoming him. They support Milo between them carefully, not that this lake could ever hurt Milo. Aurora kisses her sleeping mate’s cheek. Then she turns her attention to Dave. “Tell me about the case.”

“When we discover where the Maleficum had been hiding, we arrived expecting a great battle. Gargoyles are a daunting opponent and a family of them even more so. They were not going to go down without a serious fight.”

“But?” Aurora inquires, the expression on his face cluing her that they’d been surprised by what they found.

Dave shakes his head, still in disbelief. “Nothing. No attack, no movement, nothing. When we finally heard some sound, we followed it and came upon a large room. And they were dead. All the Maleficum’s, seven brothers, their mother, a couple of mates, and a bunch of children were killed. The captives had banded together and killed them all.”

Aurora wonders why Dave is surprised by this.

He sees the group in his mind. “They succeeded because they were smart and took them on in small groups. It could have easily ended differently, tragically.” Especially if they hadn’t had their secret weapon Wächter. Dave is still baffled by the existence of this perfect weapon hiding inside incubi that nearly no one knows about. Even with everything that is possible in the crazy world he lives in, Dave is shocked to his core by the existence of Wächter Demons.

“Always a good plan when facing a number of fierce enemies.”

“Someone was watching out for them, that much I can be certain of.”

Aurora’s lips curve, “Perhaps Lord Anubis?”

Somehow he’d never considered Emily’s part in the group’s success, probably too distracted by Wächter. “You are probably right, Love.” Emily’s lord has come through for them and for the victims of their cases time and time again. She is the team’s secret weapon as she is forever underestimated and her absolute faith in Anubis makes her fearless. It never hurts to have a god or two on your side.

“What happened to those that survived? Do any of them have somewhere to go?”

Dave smiles, “Funnily enough, they all do. One of them even found her mates among the Canadian Mounties. The elf and the dryad went back to the elf’s clan to live. And Minia, she reunited with her three mates.”

Aurora notices that his voice changes when he speaks of this Minia. “Perhaps fate is trying to make up for their suffering. Tell me about Minia.”

“She’s a phoenix and one of those that fought against the Maleficum’s. Minia is strong, unbelievably strong. I don’t know how she survived that long separated from her mates and children. Minia even pretended to be under a mind control spell, for _years._ She raised her children to be good and honorable despite who their father was. Minia is an incredible woman. She reminds me of a lot of you in fact.”

Aurora laughs, that does explain it. Dave does love a strong woman and any that remind him of her.

“You would like her, you know.”

Smiling, Aurora agrees, “I’m sure I would. She sounds like an amazing mother and a remarkable woman.”

“She truly is. And I am thankful she got her happy ending. Her mates were ecstatic to see her again and they enveloped her children with unconditional love. Minia and her children will be happy from now on. I know it. And she deserves every minute of it, as do her children.” Dave shakes his head. “It’s a good thing she has three mates for the amount of children in that family. As much as I enjoy children, I am glad we don’t have any. The thought of trying to manage that many children…” Dave shudders.

Aurora knows what Dave means. “I am happy it is simply the three of us.”

“Our lives are perfect with just the three of us,” Dave echoes.

She looks down at Milo, declaring, “That should be enough for our beloved naiad. Let’s go inside.” Dave trails Aurora with Milo in his arms inside their home. Aurora grabs towels and dries herself, Milo, and Dave. They lie down onto the couch and within minutes they follow their mate into sleep.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

When Milo is sure his two mates are asleep, he opens his eyes. The words of his mates echo in his mind.

_“As much as I enjoy children, I am glad we don’t have any…”_

_“I am happy it is simply the three of us.”_

_“Our lives are perfect with just the three of us.”_

_“Don’t have any…the three of us…perfect…just the three of us.”_

Pain strikes his heart. _*What am I going to do?*_ Milo touches his stomach with shaking hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations are from Google Translate, sorry if they are wrong. 
> 
> Dea means Goddess in Italian  
> il mio ragazzo speciale means my special boy in Italian  
> Perno means handsome or stud in Italian  
> Mio means Mine in Italian


	15. Claiming Tattoos and Sanctuaries

Aaron and Spencer wake when Derek starts twitching in his sleep, a sure sign he needs to run. Aaron shakes him awake, ordering him to go for a run. Derek stumbles out of bed and heads straight for the woods, shifting as soon as he exits the house. Turning back to Spencer, Aaron freezes under his heated gaze. His dark eyes watch as Spencer crawls toward him. The incubus grins and promises, “You’re next, Aaron.”

Aaron’s cock twitches at the thought.

“I better get you ready, hmm?” Spencer doesn’t wait for an answer, guiding Aaron onto his stomach. He spreads Aaron’s legs and settles between them. Lubing several fingers, Spencer stretches his mate teasingly. He savors every moan and every gasp. Satisfaction bursts in his chest. This dominant man, this powerful vampire is falling apart because of _him_.

“Please!”

“Please what?”

“Touch me, fuck me, anything!”

The sound of Aaron’s desperate begging sparks liquid fire through his veins. It’s beautiful, intoxicating. Spencer cannot get enough of it. The incubus crawls off the bed, watching as Aaron’s head turns to follow his movements. Pure, needy lust is written all over his face. “Beautiful.” Spencer’s finger traces over his mate’s expression. Leaning down, he captures Aaron’s lips and kisses him wet and dirty. Aaron clutches Spencer’s neck with one hand while he turns his body and then yanks him on top of him. He groans at the sensation of Spencer’s body on his. Spencer breaks the kiss, trailing brief kisses down Aaron’s arched neck. Finding Derek’s mark, Spencer traces it with his tongue. Aaron’s whole body tightens; the mark is unbelievably sensitive and he has no doubt he could come from that alone. Seconds before doing just that, Spencer pulls away.

“Fucking hell.” The sensation is akin to diving into a pool and instead of cutting through the water, being suspended in the air. No touch, no release. Just abruptly left hanging.

“Ready for a walk?”

Aaron gapes at Spencer in disbelief. “What the fuck? Are you serious?!”

Spencer smirks, chuckling as he lopes out of the bedroom.

Stunned, Aaron doesn’t move. The sound of the front door slamming snaps him out of it. “He’s serious. He’s gonna leave me hanging,” Aaron grumbles. Looking down at his dripping cock and Aaron sighs. “That cheeky bastard better make this worth it.” Aaron briefly considers stroking himself to completion but decides not to. He wants Spencer to claim him and he isn’t giving him a reason to delay said fucking. Muttering under his breath, Aaron reluctantly drags himself out of bed and again looks down at his raging erection. A few strokes is all it would take! Grumbling unhappily, at having to walk around in this state of arousal. Sighing again, Aaron goes in search of Spencer. His cock is like an unwilling needle compass leading the way.

Adrenaline surges through him as he feels someone come behind him as he is walking to the front door. Aaron twists around to fight off his attacker, halting when he finds his ‘attacker’ is Spencer. “Shit! I could have hurt you, Spencer! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Aaron scolds.

Spencer smirks and shrugs.

“You slammed the door on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did, Aaron. You’re adorable when you are muttering angrily under your breath. Did you know that?”

Aaron absolutely does _not_ pout. “I’m not adorable. I am a fierce predator.”

“Of course you are,” Spencer placates him while hiding his amusement.

Aaron narrows his eyes, searching for the amusement he _knows_ is underneath Spencer’s soothing.

Spencer approaches, wrapping his arms around his stubborn, pouting (vampires do _not_ pout, damn it!) mate. He strokes Aaron’s shoulders, down his back before grabbing two handfuls of Aaron’s bottom. The moment Spencer’s fingers plunge between his cheeks, Aaron relaxes. His mind is again laser-focused on Spencer and the pleasure he hopes is coming. Aaron doesn’t resist when Spencer guides him into the living room. “Over the arm,” Spencer orders. Aaron drapes himself over the arm of the couch. Spencer arranges him as he wants him. Aaron nearly trembles in anticipation, inhaling sharply as Spencer presses two slim fingers deep. Closing his eyes, Aaron lets the pleasure wash over him. Unknown to his mates, Derek is back from his run. He watches Spencer replace his fingers with his cock and push inside of Aaron for the first time. Both his mates groan as Spencer bottoms out. “So good,” Spencer promises breathlessly. Aaron feels as good as Derek had, hot, tight, and welcoming. With a good grip on Aaron’s hips, Spencer starts to move. Achingly slow at first. Spencer only quickens the pace after Aaron’s pretty begging.

Spencer taking Aaron is one of the hottest things Derek has ever seen. A part of him just wants to watch but a larger part needs to be included in this first claiming. “Do you know how hot you are together?” Aaron and Spencer’s heads whip around, clearly unaware of his presence.

“Have a nice ruuuu—ugh!” Aaron’s question turns into a moan as Spencer thrusts into him hard. Aaron drops his head and grabs onto the couch with a white knuckle grip.

Derek sidles up behind Spencer and kneels down. He spreads Spencer’s cheeks and laps at his hole. Spencer moans, rocking eagerly between his two mates. Derek prods Spencer to thrust deep and holds him there while he nips and sucks on his hole. Aaron turns his head to see Derek eating Spencer’s ass and moans. He clenches around Spencer’s cock as the incubus pulls almost all the way out and then slams forward. Derek grips Spencer’s hips to help guide Spencer forward and back as well as keep himself balanced. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Spencer chants. The pleasure of being inside of Aaron while Derek rims him is overwhelming. He snaps his hips forward, forcing a grunt from Aaron. Holding there, Spencer’s grip on Aaron’s hips tightens as Derek thrusts his tongue into his ass.

Derek presses a single finger in beside his tongue, thrusting gently until Spencer is ready for a second finger. He seeks Spencer’s prostate, rubbing against it. Spencer jerks forward, pulling an uncharacteristic mewl from Aaron. Derek leans back. “Fuck ‘im, Pretty Boy. I wanna eat the cum out of his ass.” Derek grins at the simultaneous moan from his mates.

Spencer fucks Aaron hard and fast, seeking release. Coming with a grunt, Spencer continues to thrust but achingly slowly. Aaron clamps down around him as Spencer pulls out all the way, as if trying to keep him inside. Spencer moves to the side and Derek takes his place. Derek spreads Aaron’s cheeks, lapping at his hole at first. Aaron moans, his cock near bursting with the need to come. Derek seals his lips over Aaron’s rosebud and sucks. Aaron jerks and moans deep. “Come on, Aaron, give me a taste.” Aaron bites his lip to stop his whimper and pushes out.

“Fuck!” Aaron curses as Derek licks and sucks up the semen with fervor. Again Derek asks for more, eagerly eating every drop he can find until Aaron begs him for release. Derek pushes two fingers inside Aaron and finds his prostate, pressing on it insistently. Aaron groans, the fire within him growing stronger and stronger until he explodes and falls limp. He’s barely aware of the sounds of Spencer shoving Derek down and sucking his cock until he comes. A beat later, Aaron feels himself being lifted but is too fucked out to even open his eyes. His last bit of awareness before his vision goes black and he slumbers is being cradled in Derek’s arms.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

When he wakes, Aaron finds that he’s been cleaned and dressed in comfortable clothing. Aaron rubs his eyes, yawns widely, and drags himself out of bed. He finds his mates in the kitchen.

“That’s the last apple, Derek!” Spencer protests.

Derek grins and then takes a big bite out of it. “Mmm, delicious.”

Spencer pouts and gives Derek those dangerous puppy dog eyes of his.

Derek opens his mouth to take another bite but can’t. He slumps and hands the apple over to Spencer, who perks up and takes a bite. Spencer hums happily at the taste. “Thank you, Der.”

Derek ruffles his hair. “You’re welcome, Pretty Boy.”

Feeling generous, Spencer offers the apple to Derek. The two of them swap bites until the apple is gone. Aaron strolls toward them, finally making his presence known. He kisses Derek and then Spencer, humming contently at tasting the sweetness of the apple they shared.

Smiling, Derek says, “Good, you’re up. I was telling Spencer that if you are okay with it, we could get our claiming tattoos today.”

A feeling of rightness washes over him. “I’d like that.”

Spencer beams, ecstatic that his mates truly desire to have his claim on their bodies.

Aaron addresses Derek, “We could use the woman that did Dave’s.” Both have seen his and know that the tattoo artist that did his is clearly talented. Derek nods his assent. Aaron wastes no time dialing his friend.

“Dave’s phone,” Milo answers.

“Milo, it’s Aaron.”

“Oh, hey. Daddy’s sleeping at the moment.”

Aaron cannot fight the smile that spreads over his lips. This isn’t the first time he’s heard Milo call Dave ‘daddy’ and probably won’t be his last either. It amuses him to no end. Dave has his hands full with Milo and his kinks. “Then maybe you can help me. Do you know the name of the woman that did your claiming tattoos?” Neither Milo nor Aurora has the fangs for a claiming bite, which is why they all have a claiming tattoo.

Milo grins, “You are getting a claiming tattoo?”

“Yes, Derek and I are both getting one.”

“I’m happy for you, Aaron, and for Derek, too,” Milo gushes.

Aaron smiles, “Thank you, Milo.”

“Oh, the name! Her name is Aza Theizal and her shop is called Claiming Ink,” he tells him before giving Aaron the address.

“Thanks, Milo.”

Milo’s smile is bittersweet as he thinks of his own mates and the fear that he could lose them. _*They’ll love this baby just as much as they love me…won’t they? What if they don’t? What if they meant what they said? What if they don’t want the baby or me anymore? What if me being pregnant ruins our perfect life? What if they force me to choose?*_ The what ifs screaming through his thoughts only serves to make dread and fear grow stronger with every passing second. Even knowing his fears are irrational, Milo cannot fight them. He feels like he is hanging on the edge of a cliff and one pathetic breeze is all it would take to topple him over.

Thinking of Spencer, Aaron suggests, “How do you feel about coming over here for supper sometime soon? You and Aurora could meet Spencer.” He wants Spencer to have friends and Milo is about the same age. Both Milo and Aurora are intelligent, no doubt Spencer could find something to talk about with them.

Careful to keep his fears out of his voice, Milo promises, “I’d like that. I will talk to my mates and see what works best for everyone.”

Aaron says a quick goodbye to Milo. “I have her name, let’s go get claimed,” he says with a grin.

Spencer looks at Derek in the corner of his eye, smiling that both his mates are near giddy at having his claiming mark on their skin.

Aaron drives while Derek calls Tasha to let the pack know where they are going. He sends a text when she doesn’t answer, assuming they are probably in the movie theater. The three of them stand outside Claiming Ink for a moment before going inside.

A beautiful woman covered in tattoos looks up as they enter. She smiles and asks, “Hello, can I help you with claiming tattoo?”

“Yes, Aaron and I both want claiming tattoos.”

“Wonderful!” Her eyes go to Spencer, “And you?”

“No tattoo for me,” Spencer says, showing off his two claim bites, “I’ve already been claimed.”

Derek speaks for the first time. “We are hoping to have Aza Theizal do our tattoos. She did a friend of ours and his mates.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, David Rossi and his mates, Aurora Nightwind and Milo Stormdancer,” Aaron tells her.

Recognition lights her face, “Of course. I remember them.” The triad is hard to forget. David makes a striking figure as a Drachian. Aurora is not only famous but incredibly regal and stunning. And Milo is something else. A pretty man with a lot of personality. “How are they doing?”

“Very well,” Aaron answers.

“I’m glad to hear that,” she says with a smile. “You are in luck! She has an opening after this last client. I’m Tia by the way, Aza’s mate,” Tia offers. “She should be done shortly. Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?”

The three men shake their heads but thank her for the offer as they sit down. Tia disappears for a time, likely to talk to Aza. Ten minutes later, another tattooed woman comes out leading a man and a woman to the door. When the two customers exit, she turns to Spencer, Derek, and Aaron. “I’m Aza Theizal, Tia said two of you want claiming tattoos today?”

“Yes, me and him,” Derek says, pointing to himself and Aaron. “I’m Derek, this is Aaron, and that’s Spencer.”

Handshakes go all around before Aza asks, “Any ideas on what you want and where?”

Aaron says, “Yes. We want it here,” he indicates his right pectoral, “a blood moon and an open book with a quote written inside it.”

“The quote is in Latin and half will be written in blue, half in purple in the book. To match Spencer’s eyes,” Derek finishes, indicating Spencer.

Aza stares at the swirling blue and purple of Spencer’s, noting the hue of the colors for the tattoo. “Could you write the quote down?” Latin is definitely something she doesn’t know.

“Spencer?” Derek asks. He hadn’t even thought about it before they left. What if Spencer doesn’t know Latin?

Spencer gulps, nervous about what his mates will think if they know he knows Latin. “Yeah, I-I could do that,” he stutters. Spencer takes the paper and pen, writing out the quotation in Latin. He’s afraid to look at his mates, fearing their reaction to this obvious sign of his superior intelligence.

If Spencer had looked up, all he would have seen was Aaron and Derek beaming in pride. Neither of them is threatened by Spencer’s intelligence nor do they see any reason that Spencer should hide it.

Aza looks at the quote. She will have to be extra vigilant on the words, since they mean absolutely nothing to her. “May I ask what it says in English?”

“It means: I would rather spend one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone.”

Aza smiles, saying, “It’s a beautiful quote. Give me a few minutes to sketch something up for you and you can let me know if you three like it.”

Aza comes back a short time later with her sketch. Just as they asked, she drew a full blood moon and an open book with the quotation written in it. Red rope snakes around the sketch; the rope has three beautifully elaborate Celtic heart knots. Within every claiming tattoo is a rope tied in Celtic heart knots, the number of knots the same as the number of mates. The elaborate knot is the universal symbol of a bonding claim and has been for centuries. It is as easily recognizable as a claiming bite is.

Always happy to do a claiming tattoo, Aza turns to Aaron and Derek. “Who is first?”

Aaron and Derek smile at each other, knowing exactly how they’ll decide. Rock, paper, scissors seems to be their go to decision maker. This time Aaron wins. “Looks like I’m first.”

“Derek and Spencer, would you like to watch? Or would you rather it be a surprise?”

They look at each other, answering together. “Surprise.” With that, Aza leads Aaron into the back.

Aza and Aaron make small talk, including how they met their mate or in Aaron’s case mates, while Aza tattoos. When she finishes, she asks, “Did you want to see or would you rather go for the big reveal when Derek is done?”

Aaron doesn’t hesitate, “I’ll wait.” The three of them should see the tattoos together.

Aza brings Aaron back to the front and brings Derek back.

Aaron grabs Spencer’s hand and kisses it. Spencer smiles and rests his head on Aaron’s left shoulder. “Did you sneak a peek?”

“No, I wanted us all to see them at the same time. It is a memory we all should share.”

Spencer squeezes Aaron’s hand in thanks. It is something he will always remember and it means more that they all will share it together. Spencer closes his eyes and waits. They don’t speak, they don’t need to. All they need is the reassuring touch of each other. Aaron and Spencer stand as they hear Aza and Derek walking toward them.

Aza smiles at the three men. “Big reveal time. Why don’t you three face each other and close your eyes? Tia and I will ease your shirts off.” Aaron, Derek, and Spencer form a triangle and close their eyes. Tia and Aza carefully remove Aaron and Derek’s shirts. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Spencer slowly opens his eyes, flicking from Aaron’s chest to Derek’s and back. The tattoo is beautiful and a rush of satisfaction floods his veins. Aaron and Derek are now _his_ just as he is theirs. The three of them: the moon, the blood, and the book, forever together on Aaron and Derek’s skin. Spencer wants to reach out and touch them even knowing he shouldn’t. To stop himself, he cups Derek’s face and kisses him possessively before doing the same to Aaron. Breaking the kiss, Spencer beams. “Thank you, Aza. They are beautiful.”

Aza smiles back, this is what she loves about doing claiming tattoos exclusively. Her tattoos help strengthen the bond between mates. Nearly every person has a desire to mark their mate(s) and tattoos have been marking mates for centuries. Since the beginning of tattooing, it has been so. “My pleasure,” she replies sincerely.

After they pay for the tattoos with a generous tip, the three men head for home.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Milo lies between his mates, letting his fears run wild. How many times has he heard Aurora and Dave say something like that? How many times have they said that their lives are perfect as they are now? How they wouldn’t change anything. And he had to go and fuck with their perfect lives by getting pregnant. _*How could you have forgotten?!*_ Milo has been on birth control for six long years, since he found Aurora and Dave. Aurora’s been on them for even longer. Only in the last year has Milo started to feel differently about children. Before he was young and wanted to be responsible only for himself and his mates. He is twenty-four now and finally feels ready. Yet, Dave and Aurora’s views on children haven’t change. Neither of them wants children now and they might never want them.

All it takes is a few missed pills and he has changed their lives forever. Hugging his stomach, Milo shivers. The terror he feels overwhelms him and he presses his fingers to his mouth to stifle the pained whimper. Somehow Dave and Aurora know he is in distress and they crowd close against him, trying to comfort him in their sleep.

The rational part of his brain tries to reason with him. _*Just tell them! They love you! They will love the child as much as you do!*_ But Milo’s fear is too strong. Dave and Aurora are his everything. But this child is a great unknown. The child could bring them closer. Or it could destroy them.

Milo’s mind flashes to his high school friend, Greg Olson, who secretly mated with the principal. When Principal Richard Krane found out that Greg was pregnant, he snapped. Krane lost his other mate and their child during childbirth. The thought of losing Greg too made him lose all sanity. Greg’s pregnancy would mean that Richard would lose everything: Greg, his job, and his freedom. Greg was underage and mates must obtain permission to mate when one or both are underage. Krane forced Greg to get an abortion to ‘save’ Greg, at least in Richard’s twisted mind. But in the end, instead of saving Greg, Krane brought about his death. Greg’s soul died with his child and he committed suicide only a few days later. Krane felt the moment life left Greg’s body. Milo remembers seeing him at Greg’s funeral, looking like a shell of a man. It was too late for him to take back what he had done to his mate and child. Richard suffered for two long years, dying slowly and painfully. He saw it as his penance. Even today, Richard Krane is used as a terrible example of tragedy and karma. One horrible mistake wrought three deaths and unending suffering. Milo shudders.

_*Dave and Aurora would **never** do that to you!*_ Milo knows that deep down but that isn’t what truly scares him. They’d never force him to get an abortion but they could reject him. They could leave him. It has happened before, awful horror stories of mates separating for such petty reasons: arrogance, pride, jealousy, anger, lies. People who are meant for each other being broken apart, their lives forever destroyed. Milo doesn’t want to be like one of those people. _*I should just tell them.*_ But fear grabs hold of him. _*Do you want to chance it knowing what could happen? Knowing you could lose the two most important people in your life?*_ Milo shakes his head. _*But what am I supposed to do? They will find out eventually! I can’t hide it forever!*_ He nibbles on his lip in indecision. _*Maybe I can just keep it quiet until I figure out what to do.*_

Hearing Dave mumble as he starts to wake, Milo shoves his insecurities and fears deep down where they can remain hidden from his mates. The last thing he needs is for Dave’s keen eyes noticing something is wrong. Milo wants to treasure every moment they have together, as if it is their last.

Dave sleepily kisses Milo, mumbling about his perfect boy.

Milo shuts his eyes, giving himself time to push back the tears. “I love you, David.”

Dave wakes completely, surprised by the use of his full name. His Milo almost always calls him Daddy and very rarely does he call him David. Aurora, on the other hand, loves to call him David whether he’s in trouble or she is exasperated with him or simply to tease him. Dave searches Milo’s blue eyes, trying to discover what is wrong. He turns his mate over to face him and cups his face, vowing sincerely, “I love you too, Milo. Always. You and Aurora are my life, my very breath. I want nothing but the two of you.”

The last comment slashes through Milo’s heart even as he fights to keep it from his face. _*He only wants Aurora and me, no one else. Not even our child?*_ Milo berates himself for thinking such things but those dangerous doubts cannot be beaten down. He is too afraid to do what he needs to, which is to speak with his mates. In his silence, the doubts only grow stronger and more dangerous. They seek to drive a wedge between Milo and his mates, to destroy the love they have.

Dave kisses Milo deeply, savoring the whimper he pulls from his mate. One of the things Dave loves most about Milo is the way he soaks up love like a sponge. It is simply who Milo is.

Aurora stretches gracefully, yawning widely. She pulls Milo back to her and nuzzles Dave’s claiming mark on his shoulder before kissing the claiming tattoo on Milo’s shoulder blade. Aurora reaches for Dave and gives him a kiss. “I love when we are all together. Just the three of us, our perfect little world,” she says with a smile.

“Just the three of us, no pets, no children, except Milo,” Dave jokes. “Utter perfection.”

Milo forces a laugh even as he dies a little on the inside. He can’t seem to escape it, the knowledge that everything was perfect when it was the three of them and he messed it up. Every little thing his mates say seems to be a reminder of his mistake, a reprimand for ruining their utopia. Of making their trio an unwanted quartet. A part of him knows this must be all in his head because his mates don’t know he is pregnant. Yet, a bigger, absolutely irrational and insane part of him thinks they know and are toying with him. As if either of his mates would be that cruel. Again Milo shoves those dark thoughts away.

Dave’s stomach growls loudly, “How about some food?”

The triad climbs out of bed and dresses. Dave cooks something quick and they eat, catching up on what happened during Dave’s absence.

Afterward, they divide to their own spaces with little more than a kiss goodbye.

Aurora goes to her workshop. Her favorite space on the property is tailored just for her; Dave and Milo respect her space and rarely enter her sanctuary. The feeling of peace washes over her the moment she steps inside and Aurora relishes it. She smiles easily, uncovering her latest sculpture and gets everything ready. She has a few free days to work on the sculpture of the forbidden and tragic love between an archangel and an archdemon. Her agent, Angela, never stops pestering her for another piece, probably because Angela has to deal with clients and art galleries begging _her_ for more of Aurora’s work. It matters not to Aurora though. She works at her own pace and refuses to rush. She’s well-known and respected enough now that Aurora is allowed that. It is one of the perks of being famous.

Before she begins, Aurora takes a moment to think of the package coming to her. Tomorrow or the next day, she will be receiving a new skull of a young woman that was found in Thunder Bay River State Forest in Sanborn Township, Wisconsin. The woman’s skeletal remains were found by a park ranger and her dog during a search and rescue drill. They are hoping Aurora can help put a face and a name to the woman. The weathering on the bones, at least those that they could find, indicates she died in the woods within the last five years. Once she receives the skull, Aurora will focus on the unknown woman.

Aurora majored in sculpting in college and when she showed promise, a professor suggested she do extra training to allow her to work as a forensic sculptor. Her professor was right; Aurora took right to forensic sculpting, which is part art and part science. It sustained her income until she broke into the art world. Even though Aurora has no need to work for a living any longer, she continues to donate her time to law enforcement for identifying victims. Helping families find closure is immensely satisfying. Aurora was hooked from her very first experience: a man in twenties that had been missing for twenty years. She helped identify his skeletal remains and her sculpt helped to give his parents closure.

Turning her attention to her current sculpture, Aurora plans it out in her mind before she begins working.  

In the meantime, Milo is in his own sanctuary: his greenhouses. He puts on some jazz, which his plants like the most and gets to work.

It definitely helps to have two famous mates that are comfortably wealthy. Milo was able to go to college and get his degree in Botany. They even gave him free reign in the construction and design of his greenhouses. Being a naiad, he has a natural affinity to nature. Botany was an easy transition in his mind; all plants need water in some form. While Milo’s specialty is plant pathology, he pursues his pure love of plants and his passion of breeding in his own greenhouses. He loves watching and helping plants of all kinds grow. Most of the produce they eat is grown with Milo’s own two hands. Milo loves it all, whether it is breeding more disease resistant plants, growing food for their table, or growing flowers for the sheer joy of it.

His troubles and fears are forgotten while in his green paradise, if only for a short time and Milo cherishes each moment of it.

In his office, Dave is hard at work on his next book. His office is like Aurora’s workshop or Milo’s greenhouses; it is his perfect, private space. Comfortably designed with a beautiful and tranquil fresh water fish tank, this room always calms him. The positive conclusion of the Maleficum case has sparked inspiration and Dave can barely type fast enough to get all the words down.

The three mates lose themselves in their passions for hours without notice.


	16. Bonding, Memories, and Confessions

“The movie was epic!” Marcus gushes. “Black Widow is one badass woman.”

Emily, Tasha, and Rayna laugh at the smitten look on his face. “You couldn’t handle that much woman, Marcus. She would crush you,” Rayna teases.

Marcus near swoons, “It’d be totally worth it.”

Rayna elbows Tasha, who is still picturing the perfection that is Hawkeye.

“What?” Tasha may or may not be completely obsessed with Hawkeye’s arms and the flawlessness that he calls an ass.

“You’re picturing him naked, aren’t you?”

Tasha flushes. “Nooo.”

“Oh my god. You totally are!”

Tasha is because who in their right mind wouldn’t be picturing Hawkeye practicing with his bow in the nude? Watching those strong arms, chest, and shoulder muscles move as he draws, the strength of his thighs and the swell of his ass is HOT even if she’ll never get to see it for real.

“Stop picturing him naked, you perv. You are worse than Marcus!”

Tasha challenges, “What about _you_?!” Rayna is by no means innocent. “Miss High and Mighty! _Captain America’s arms are like arm porn! Captain America’s ass is so tight, he could crack walnuts with it. His chest makes me so hot,_ ” Tasha taunts, using Rayna’s own words against her.

“They are and he could! Have you _seen_ his arms and his ass and his chest?! He is the _super_ soldier for a reason!”

Emily giggles at their antics, each of them lusting after a different character in the movie. Even with their jokes and teasing, it is clear they love each other. They are a tight pack and the support and love they have for each other can get them through anything.

“What about you, Emily? Which Avenger’s clothes do you want to rip off?” Rayna asks.

Emily shakes her head, Rayna is a character. She certainly keeps a person on her toes.

Tasha smiles secretively, “I know.”

Turning to Tasha, Emily has a feeling she really does know. She and Tasha clicked from the very beginning.

“Come on, Em. You already know our choices,” Marcus coaxes.

Rayna eggs her on, “Yeah, Emily, tell us. Join our fangirl—”

“Hey!” Marcus protests.

Rayna rolls her eyes, “And fan _boy_ gushing.”

Smiling, Emily shrugs, “I’m partial to the twins myself, Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver, yummy.”

“Did you hear what happened on set?” Marcus squeals excitedly.

Rayna grins, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. Emily and Tasha both shake their heads, neither one keeps up with Hollywood gossip.

Marcus grins, “Jeremy Renner and Aaron Taylor-Johnson are mates.”

“How many is that now?” Rayna wonders aloud. “Marvel Studios ought to go into the mating business with how many mates have found each other through them.”

“I know. It’s crazy. Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans. Chris Hemsworth and Jaimie Alexander. Clark Gregg and Mark Ruffalo. Sebastian Stan and Tom Hiddleston. Cobie Smulders and Elizabeth Olsen. Scarlett Johanssen and Idris Elba,” Marcus ticks off on his fingers. “And that is just the main cast of the Avengers films.”

Rayna shakes her head, “Add in all the other films and television shows and the number of mates is unbelievable.”

Tasha sobers as the part of her that fears that she won’t find her mate flares to her consciousness. Her pack’s rejection is still burned into her mind. Deep down, Tasha fears she isn’t worthy of a mate and that her pack was right about her being a freak. No matter how many times Marcus, Rayna, or Derek tells her otherwise. Because her pack was right, she is a freak of a werewolf. To her knowledge, no other werewolf is like her.

Emily looks at Tasha, concerned at the expression on her face. She touches the young wolf’s shoulder, asking her with her eyes if she is okay. Tasha tries to smile but fails. Emily pulls her into a hug and holds the woman close as Tasha shudders. “Shh, it’s okay,” Emily soothes. A second later, two sets of arms join the hug and bit by bit the tension in Tasha’s body loosens.

Marcus and Rayna ease back, concern written all over their faces. “Better, Tash?” Marcus asks gently.

Tasha nods jerkily. “I’m sorry—”

Rayna waves off her apology. “You know we are here for you.” She knows Tasha doesn’t like to talk about this. Rayna can only offer her ear, even if Tasha is reluctant to take it.

Emily’s worried about Tasha. She doesn’t know what the issue is but it is clearly something that Rayna and Marcus know about. “If you ever need to talk, Tasha, I would gladly listen. Call me, okay?” Emily offers.

Tasha gives a tiny smile of thanks. She may have to take Emily up on that offer. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Emily isn’t a werewolf and couldn’t understand the full weight of her uniqueness, which might make it easier to talk about. Tasha knows her pack loves her exactly as she is. It is still hard, not only accepting this part of herself but also that her mate may reject her, especially if he or she is a werewolf. Emily being a human means she likely has her own fears about not finding a mate. Not wanting to dwell on her fears, Tasha turns on her phone. Noticing a miscall and a text from Derek, she reads the text. Smiling, Tasha tells them the good news. “Alpha and Aaron are out getting claiming tattoos.”

“Good for them,” Emily states, sentiments that are echoed by both Rayna and Marcus.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

After he finishes tending to his plants, Milo’s mind wanders back to when he first found Aurora and Dave.

_FLASHBACK_

_In a daze, Milo dresses in his uniform and bikes to work. His mother got him a job at a family friend’s bakery, which forces him to get out of the house. Milo has been understandably scarred by Greg’s suicide and his mother seems to think that working will help him get through it. A part of him is glad he doesn’t have a mate and hopes he won’t ever after what Greg endured._

_Parking his bike in the back, Milo drudges into work. He only wants to get through the day and go home. Milo pulls on a semi-happy face and goes to work the counter. Hour after hour is the same with him telling customers what is good and ringing up orders._

_Milo is counting down the minutes until his shift ends when the bell above the door jingles. He pastes a smile on his face and looks up at the new customers. Milo feels a jolt at the sight of the man and the woman walking toward him. They are a regal and stunning couple. He can do nothing but stare at them, overwhelmed by their beauty. An awkward minute later, Milo realizes he has been gaping at the customers far too long. “W-Welcome to Gran’s Bakery. Um, what can I get you?”_

_Their answering smile makes Milo shiver. Milo fills their order with shaking fingers and reaches over the counter to hand the bag to them. His fingers brush the woman’s and liquid fire like he has never felt before shoots through his veins. Suddenly, the man touches his hand too and heat flares violently within him. Completely overwhelmed, Milo’s vision fades black and he drops to the floor._

_When Milo wakes sometime later, he is disoriented. Last he remembered, he was at work and now he’s in his own bed. Still confused, he notices voices outside his door. He can hear his parents talking to two people. Wanting to know what is going on Milo listens keenly._

_“My Milo is too young…don’t care…you cannot!” His mother sounds distressed and worried._

_A man’s deep voice soothes, “We understand Mr. and Mrs. Stormdancer. We are not suggesting that Milo come with us right now.”_

_“He is our third, we only want contact with him until he is ready,” a woman says in a voice fit for a queen._

_His father speaks firmly, “No. Milo should have a carefree childhood. He does not need the burden of having two mates right now. He just lost his friend because of an underage mating.”_

_“Neither of us is asking to consummate the bond. Milo is young and we will wait until he is ready,” the unknown man professes._

_The unknown woman tries, “Why not let Milo decide? If he wishes us no contact until he is of age, then that is what we will do. Dave and I simply want to get to know him. Some would push for consummation but we won’t. Milo will have complete control.”_

_“What do you think, Love?” his father asks. “Milo will remember when he wakes. You cannot erase how he felt when they touched his hand and neither can I. It won’t disappear no matter how much we wish it.”_

_His mother sighs, sounding resigned. “Fine. Milo can decide.” The door to his bedroom opens and Milo watches his mother walk in. “Hi Sweetie, how are you feeling?”_

_Milo doesn’t know how to answer that. “Confused, overwhelmed.”_

_“I know, Son. Are you feeling up to meeting…” his mother trails off, unsure of whether she wants to voice who the two strangers are._

_“I guess,” Milo answers. He pulls back the covers, noticing he’s fully clothed except his shoes and apron. Milo walks awkwardly beside his mother. The two strangers look up at him. Their eyes are welcoming and thankfully not lustful. Milo does not want what happened to Greg to happen to him._

_“Hello Milo,” the two greet him._

_Milo waves back, “Hi.”_

_“My name is Aurora,” the woman says._

_The man introduces himself as well. “My name is Dave.” He hesitates before asking, “Do you remember what happened at the bakery?”_

_“You both are my mates,” Milo says, looking down at the floor._

_Aurora confirms, “Yes, we are.”_

_“We cannot change that and we wouldn’t,” Dave vows, “we are only hoping you are willing to let us get to know you.”_

_“You don’t want to mate me?” Milo looks up and asks, unsure what answer he wants to hear._

_Aurora’s expression softens. “Of course we do, you are our mate.”_

_“But you are young, just a boy. You aren’t ready,” Dave finishes._

_There is a small minority that will gain permission to mate while underage. Some underage teens are ready for mating while the majority of them are not. Milo clearly is not ready and both Aurora and Dave can see that._

_Milo is relieved. After seeing what happened to Greg, he is not ready to go there. He does not want that to happen to him. Milo wants to get to know his mates first._

_“Will you allow us to contact you?” Dave inquires._

_Thinking, Milo nods carefully. “Okay.”_

_The first year is awkward; Milo refuses to let them see him after their first meeting. Their only contact is e-mail. Aurora and Dave never once pressure him for more, seemingly happy with whatever contact Milo chooses to give them. Milo spends most of the time pretending he doesn’t have mates, even going so far as to kiss several people. But each time feels wrong and by the third kiss, Milo gives up. If his mates are outraged by him kissing other people, they never say, at least not to him._

_The second year is better. Milo tentatively starts to allow phone calls. Bit by bit, he starts to get to know Aurora and Dave._

_The third year the phone calls become more and more frequent. Dave and Aurora even visit periodically._

_Like a switch flipped, Milo’s desire for his mates grows exponentially during the fourth year. At first, it is only daydreams but then the fantasies invade his sleeping dreams. They increase in frequency until he dreams of his mates almost every night. Sometimes it is something as simple as a date or holding hands or a single kiss, while others are more intimate. Milo is sure his mates must know he’s having sex dreams about them because he can’t help but flush red at the sight of them._

_During one of her solo visits, Milo kisses Aurora for the first time. It is sloppy and inexperienced but she teaches him how to kiss. Milo is flushed red and embarrassingly aroused by the time the kiss breaks. The kiss was well worth the wait, it was perfect and hot. He has wet dreams about that kiss in the nights following, not that he’d admit it._

_The next time Milo sees Dave he builds up the courage to kiss him for the first time. He knows Dave will never initiate the kiss as his mates have given him full control over what they do and when. The kiss is slow and exploring, just as arousing as kissing Aurora was._

_The first three-way kiss happens the next time they are all together and it is the hottest thing Milo has ever experienced. And it only gets better when the three of them each trade long, slow kisses. Milo isn’t sure whether watching Dave and Aurora kiss or feeling each of them kiss him is more arousing._

_Milo falls deeper and deeper in love with his mates. Each call, each visit, each kiss makes their separation harder to bear. Milo grows hungrier and hungrier for the touch of his mates. He dreams of them night after night, touching him, kissing him, making sweet love to his body. Milo is in a constant state of arousal and he can’t even count the number of times his mates have made him come in his pants. Tension builds within him, winding tighter and tighter. Three days after his high school graduation, Milo cannot withstand their separation any longer. He packs his bags, says goodbye to his family, and orders Aurora and Dave to take him home. Milo is at last ready to be their mate in every way._

_END FLASHBACK_

Their relationship had progressed slowly but the snail’s pace gave the three of them a strong foundation when they finally became a true triad. Milo does not know too many mates that would wait four years to consummate a bond. Dave and Aurora had made Milo’s first time infinitely special. Milo was truly blessed when the fates gave him Dave and Aurora.

Sighing, Milo pulls his thoughts from the past. He feels stupid hiding this from them and for doubting them. Dave and Aurora have always bent over backwards for him and still he doubts. Even knowing it, the thought of actually telling his mates about the baby makes his throat close. Somehow he is going to have to get over this fear. Until then, Milo is resigned to suffering in silence.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

**_The next Saturday:_ **

Dave, Aurora, and Milo are the first to arrive at the home in the woods. Derek and Marcus are outside setting up tables when they drive up. “Welcome,” Derek yells over to them.

The triad approaches Derek and Marcus. “This is the home you’ve been hiding, huh?” Dave teases. Derek has been fairly secretive of his home and of his home life over the years.

“It’s beautiful, Derek,” Aurora declares.

Milo looks around. It’s perfect for a werewolf. Not somewhere he’d want to live though; no lake to swim in and the trees are almost oppressing. Milo likes the openness of his home much better.

Derek turns to his pup, “Marcus, you remember Dave. These are his mates Aurora and Milo.”

Marcus grins, “Nice to meet you all.”

“One of your elusive pups,” Aurora supposes.

Marcus turns to his Alpha. “He’s a bit protective.”

“A _bit_ ,” Milo scoffs sarcastically.  

Marcus laughs, “You should see him with Aaron. And Spencer, he’s the _worst_ with Spencer. Because he’s preggers. Yesterday, he growled at the—mfft.” Derek’s hand covers his mouth before he can finish.

Derek glares at his pup. His possessiveness is completely natural. He has unborn pups to protect. He doesn’t care what the others say, that waiter was shifty.

“The joys of children,” Aurora teases. “Good thing we only have Milo. He’s enough of handful with a child added to the mix.”

Milo forces a laugh but inside her words cut him like a knife.

“Just wait until you have pups of your own,” Derek warns.

Dave laughs, “Not any time soon. We’re enjoying life with the three of us. No baby to tie us down.”

Milo’s heart stutters in his chest.

Marcus is the only one to notice anything. He isn’t certain what is wrong. All he can offer is an escape. “Come on, Milo. I’ll introduce you around.”

The introductions are a bit of a blur for Milo. Somehow without notice, Spencer has led him deeper into the woods and away from the others. The woods seem to envelope him and he hears nothing but the wind moving through the trees.

Some minutes later, Spencer breaks the silence. “Want to tell me what is going on?”

Milo doesn’t understand it but something compels him to trust the man he just met. “I have a problem.”

“Which you are hiding from your mates,” Spencer adds.

He leans against a tree and stares at the grass. Spencer does the same, appearing content to wait him out. Milo feels the weight of the secret and pressure builds within him until he blurts out, “I’m pregnant.”

“And that’s bad?” Spencer asks. He doesn’t know Dave well and hasn’t even been introduced to Aurora yet.

“They don’t want kids.”

“Are you certain?”

Milo laughs bitterly. “They’ve made that blatantly obvious lately. Always talking about how perfect our lives are and how they love that it is only the three of us. How they don’t want children right now, maybe not ever.”

Spencer feels for Milo. Despite Derek and Aaron saying they accept him and his intelligence, he still has doubts at times. Spencer is thankful his mates have been nothing but happy about his pregnancy.

“I’ve been on birth control since we consummated our bond. Aurora’s been on it for even longer. They have never once wanted to stop using birth control. Dave and Aurora don’t want a baby to screw up their lives. Stupid, stupid!” Milo berates himself.

Spencer approaches Milo slowly, putting an arm around him. “You forgot your pill and now you are pregnant.”

Hanging his head, Milo confirms, “Yeah.”

“Are you planning on telling them?”

The mere thought makes him shake. “I know I should but even thinking about it makes my throat constrict. I don’t know if I can.”

“What do you think will happen if you tell them?” Spencer wonders.

“They won’t want me anymore or the baby inside me.” Milo’s fears bring up the memory of what happened to Greg and without his notice, the whole story spills out.

Spencer can understand why Milo is reluctant. He cannot offer platitudes because he doesn’t know Dave or Aurora and can’t predict how they will react. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here. If—when you tell your mates and you need a place to hide, come here.”

“Do you think I’m being stupid?” Milo whispers.

Spencer has his own fears considering his mates and knows they can be paralyzing. “No. From the way your mates talk and act, your fears are valid. _But_ your mates don’t know you are pregnant. They are not saying and acting this way to hurt you. They don’t know.”

Milo knows that.

“Do you want this baby?”

Hugging his stomach, Milo promises, “Yes. More than anything.” It’s why it hurts. He doesn’t want to have to choose between his mates and the child growing within him.

“Then you need to tell them. Maybe you are worrying over nothing. It is one thing to say they don’t want a child. It is another to say that knowing they _have_ a child on the way.”

That is what he fears the most, for Aurora and Dave to look him in the eye and declare they don’t want this child. Despite his fears, Milo knows he has to tell them. And if things go poorly at least he has a place where he can ride out the pain.

Spencer gives Milo time to pull himself together before they head back.

When they get back, both JJ and Kate and their families have arrived.

 Milo deliberately pushes his worries to the side. He grins and waves to Will and Zaret. The Selkie and Drahu wave back. Milo drags Spencer over. “Spencer, this is Jen’s mate, Will. And this is Kate’s mate, Zaret.”

“Hello,” Spencer greets.

The two men say together, “Nice to meet you, Spencer.”

Will turns to Milo, “We still on for tomorrow?”

Milo smiles and vows, “Of course we are.” He loves swimming with Will and Zaret, who crave it as much as he does. At least twice a month, Will and his family and Zaret and his family come over for a day of swimming at Milo’s lake. It is one of the few times Jen gives Will his pelt to allow him to swim in his seal form. Will’s selkie instincts are too strong for him to resist when he’s in the ocean. On a lake though, Will can control himself. Even if he tried to swim off, Milo knows the lake better than anyone and Zaret slides through the water as effortlessly as Will does. Between the two of them, Will wouldn’t have a prayer of escaping.

“Henry and Nora have been talking about it non-stop all week.”

Zaret adds, “Nema and Rafe are the same. They love our swimming days.”

Turning to Spencer, Will explains, “Henry and Nora are mine and Jen’s children. Henry’s five and a selkie like me, although he does have a weak siren song. Nora’s six and a siren.”

Milo butts in, “Nora is Will’s spitting image, same eyes and hair.”

“Nema and Rafe are mine and Kate’s children,” Zaret says. “Nema’s ten and a full gorgon. Rafe’s seven and all Drahu.”

Will searches the yard, finding his children and Zaret’s playing with Marcus and Rayna. “That’s them over there, playing with Derek’s pack.”

Spencer smiles as he spots the young children. Nema is an unusual beauty like her mother; her deadly eyes covered by glasses identical to her mother’s. Both Rafe and Nora look like younger versions of their fathers. Henry is blonde like his mother, Jen. He gasps when the boy looks in their direction, one eye is blue and the other is green. “Heterochromia iridum,” he murmurs under his breath.

Milo, Zaret, and Will look at each other, surprised that Spencer recognizes what it is immediately without them having to tell him. “Yes, exactly,” Will agrees.

“How did you know that?” Milo wonders.

Spencer is startled by the question; his mating has made him too comfortable. He has forgotten to hide his intelligence. “Aaron told me,” Spencer lies.

Neither man believes the lie but they let it go.

Changing the subject, Will asks, “Have you heard about news about Siirist, the ex-Maleficum mate, yet?”

Spencer perks up, “No, what happened?”

“Siirist found his mate when he returned to his clan. Jen got an update from the ranger the other day. He and his children are doing well. The Fen’Harel have welcomed them as well as the dryad, Lilacia, and her children with open arms.”

Spencer smiles, glad to hear that Siirist and Lilacia and their children have found a home too. “Good. That means Lilacia is the only one that hasn’t found her mate.”

“Jen said Siirist’s happiness seems to be what matters to Lilacia most, besides her own children’s happiness,” Will explains.

“Perhaps the fates will grant this Lilacia her mate in the coming days. They have been rather kind to all the other ex-Maleficum mates,” Zaret supposes.

Milo nods, “They have been through enough. I can’t imagine enduring captivity for years without any hope of escaping.”

The four men are silent as they contemplate the Maleficum survivors.

After a couple minutes, Spencer nods at the three men before saying, “Nice to meet you both, I will let you three talk.” Spencer hopes that Milo will open up to Will and Zaret if he leaves them alone.  He ambles over to Aaron, leaning against his mate contently. Spencer is thankful he doesn’t have to hide his pregnancy from his mates.

Aaron smiles and wraps an arm around Spencer. “Hi, Pretty,” he greets, kissing Spencer’s lips lightly. Spencer sighs into the kiss.

Kate watches the kiss from behind her glasses. She’s never seen Aaron or Derek happier than they have been since Spencer came into their lives.

“You remember, Kate, Spencer?” Aaron asks.

Spencer nods, “Of course. Nice to see you again. I just met Zaret; he seems like a good man.”

Kate smiles easily, “He is.” Zaret is a solid, reliable, and loyal man. He’s a loving father and husband; she couldn’t ask for a better mate.

Their conversation is interrupted by Penelope and her mate’s arrival. Dimitri is behind the wheel of a garish pink boat of a car. Somehow, he makes it work without looking silly. He helps Penelope out of the car and leads her over to the gathering.

The group welcomes Dimitri and Penelope happily. Penelope bounces over to Spencer, Dimitri following calmly behind her.

Penelope beams, “Hi, Spencer!” She pulls Dimitri to her side. “This is my mate, Dimitri. Dimitri, this is Spencer.”

“Hello, Spencer,” Dimitri rumbles in his impossibly deep voice.

“Hi,” Spencer says.

Aaron juts out his hand, shaking Dimitri’s firmly. “Always good to see you.” He and the team had been greatly relieved when Penelope found Dimitri. Pen is a ray of sunshine and too trusting at times. But with Dimitri at her side, they don’t have to fear. The Grizzly werebear won’t let anyone hurt his sweet fae. Dimitri even took Penelope’s inability to bear children in stride, calming her worries by promising that as long as she is at his side, he will be happy.

Emily is the last to arrive and Derek’s pack immediately scoops her up. For once, Emily doesn’t feel like an outsider being the only unmated one of the group. It’s a nice change.

Watching his pups have fun with his co-workers and their mates and children, Derek regrets that he’d hidden his pack for this long.

The day is filled with games and food and fun. Dave even invites everyone over to his home for a get together in a month.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The next morning, Aurora wakes early. With some effort, she is able to extract herself from Milo’s arms. Milo has always been clingy in his sleep but lately, she has to practically tear herself away to get out of bed in the morning. Aurora watches as Milo turns over and latches onto Dave tight enough to be worrisome. She wishes she knew what is causing this almost insecure clinginess.

Aurora is concerned about her young mate and his odd behavior. He’s been forgetful lately, which is unusual for him. In the last two weeks, Milo has gone to his car only to realize he forgot his keys at least four times that she knows of. He also has forgotten food in the microwave and in the oven. A couple days ago Milo could have flooded the house when he turned on the water to fill up the tub and then forgot about it. Aurora tried to talk to Milo about his forgetfulness but he snapped at her and stormed off each time. With a worried expression, Aurora pushes his hair back from his eyes. She leans down and kisses his cheek. “I love you, Bello. So very much. Oh, Milo, I wish you would tell me what’s wrong.” Caressing his cheek gently, Aurora reluctantly leaves. Sadness and worry weigh heavily on her as she exits the house. Not even her sanctuary can lift the dark cloud over her.

Dave wakes an hour later with Milo clinging to him tightly. With a little work, Dave finally escapes Milo’s hold. He pads naked into the bathroom and quickly gets under the spray. It feels exquisite and Dave can’t resist lingering. His bliss is interrupted by loud knocking on the door.

“Get out of the shower! You’re taking forever!” Milo yells.

A little taken aback by the anger in Milo’s voice, Dave answers simply, “You are welcome to join me.”

Milo screams, “No! Get out! I want to shower by my bloody self, is that too much to ask?”

Dave is stunned. Milo, _his_ Milo, has never in his life turned down an offer to share a shower with him or Aurora. His worry sharpens. Something is wrong. Turning off the shower, Dave wraps a towel around his waist and opens the bathroom door. Before he can ask what’s wrong, Milo has already shoved his way into the bathroom and pushed Dave out of the door. The sound of the lock clicking echoes in his mind. Dave stares at the closed door blankly, a knot of dread growing in his stomach. _*What the hell is going on?*_

His little minx has had bouts of moodiness. It is a rare occurrence but not unheard of. Still, the wild mood swings concern Dave. His thoughts are centered on Milo as he dresses and then goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. Lost in his worries, Dave doesn’t hear Milo moving about until the front door slams shut.

Maybe he can get it out of Milo before the two families come. Abandoning the half-made breakfast, Dave goes outside to find his little mate and spots him already in the lake. He watches for a minute before calling out to him.

Milo’s head jerks toward shore, noticing Dave standing at the lake’s edge looking concerned. He ignores Dave beckoning him closer and dives under the water, swimming even farther away.

“MILO!” Dave bellows when he surfaces. Something is very wrong.

But the naiad ignores him and dives under again.

Aurora comes out after hearing Dave yelling for Milo. “What’s going on?”

“Something is wrong with Milo,” Dave admits worriedly without looking away from the far away figure in the lake. “I came out to ask him what was wrong. He’s been moody lately. After we got home, didn’t you notice how quiet he was? Then, this morning while you were sculpting, he screamed at me for taking too long in the shower. I told him to join me but that only made him angrier.”

Aurora bites her lip, her own worry matching Dave’s. She stares at her mate, her heart breaking at the thought that Milo is suffering alone. “I’ve noticed his moodiness too. He’s been strangely forgetful too. It is unlike him. Milo’s afraid of something, I feel it. I have tried to talk to him but he always insists everything is fine. Last week, I could have sworn I saw him crying during his swim. He denied it and I let it slide because he looked his normally happy self when he came out of the lake. Something is wrong. Why won’t he tell us?”

“I don’t know, Love. I don’t know,” Dave answers.

Dave and Aurora watch their mate avoiding them until they hear Kate and Zaret pull up. They will have to keep an eye on Milo and when the others leave, they will get an answer out of him one way or another. This cannot go on.

Milo is thankful that Jen, Will, Kate, Zaret, and the children can act as a buffer between him and his mates, even if they aren’t aware of it. Dave and Aurora suspect something is wrong. His blow-up on Dave this morning made that obvious. Both his mates have been watching him and almost succeed in cornering him a couple of times. Milo doesn’t know what he is going to do when the others leave. He knows his mates; they will not rest until they know what is wrong.

Yet, seeing the two sets of happy parents play and nurture their offspring makes Milo ache inside. He wants that with his mates. He wants to see Aurora give their child ‘pony’ rides and watch while Dave makes their child laugh by spitting fire. _*Will I ever get that? To see my mates doting on our child?*_ Distracted by his thoughts, Milo doesn’t notice Dave sneak up beside him.

“Please, Bebè, tell me what’s wrong,” Dave pleads softly.

Milo jumps in surprise. “N-Nothing, nothing’s wrong.”

Dave shakes his head, “Don’t lie to me, please. I can’t help unless I know what’s wrong.”

“No, I _can’t_. You don’t understand; I don’t want to lose you or Aurora,” Milo sobs.

Dave’s heart breaks at the anguish in Milo’s voice. “Oh, Mio, never. Whatever is wrong, we’ll get through it together.”

Milo hugs himself tight, trying to comfort himself. The sound of children screaming distracts Dave for a moment and Milo uses that to get away. Dave has had enough. He spots Milo swimming away and shouts to the others, “Stop him!” Zaret and Will look confused for a moment but noticing the panic on Milo’s face, they swim after the naiad. Jennifer opens her mouth and starts to sing. Her song distracts Milo long enough for Zaret to capture him. Milo fights all the way to shore, crying and begging to be released.

The moment Dave touches his skin, Milo knows it is over. There is no escape.

Dave thanks the others and gently cradles a now unresisting Milo in his arms. Aurora takes his wet face in her hands, resting her own tear streaked face against his. “Oh, Milo.” He only cries harder as their tears mix. Aurora pulls back and walks with Dave into the house.

Zaret, Will, Jen, and Kate look on troubled by their friends’ clear anxiety and fear.

“Mommy, what’s wrong with Uncle Milo?” Nema asks.

Kate hugs her daughter, “I don’t know, Baby, but Dave and Aurora are going to find out. They’ll make it better.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Kate reassures her. Dave and Aurora love Milo wholeheartedly. They will not let him suffer alone. Dave and Aurora feel Milo’s pain like it is their own.

The two sets of parents round up their children and leave quietly. This is not the swim day they were expecting. They can only hope that Milo feels better after talking to his mates.

Inside the house, Dave and Aurora sandwich their crying mate between them on the couch. It’s a heartbreaking sound, hearing Milo’s hopeless sobs. All they can do is try to comfort him until he calms down.

After ten minutes, Milo has nothing left. He sags as his tears slow to a stop. Milo feels even worse because his pain is causing his mates pain.

Ignoring the drying tears on her own face, Aurora gently wipes the tears from Milo’s face and implores Milo, “Tell us, Bello, whatever it is, we can get through this.”

Dave kneels down on the floor and takes Milo’s cold hands. “Please, Bebè. Let us help you.”

“Please don’t hate me,” Milo pleads.

“Never, Love,” Dave promises.

Aurora vows, “That will _never_ happen.”

Milo shudders, soundlessly mouthing, “I’m pregnant,”

Unable to understand what Milo mouthed, Dave asks, “What was that, Love?”

Shaking in fear, Milo whispers, “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to IzayaOriharaSaika for reminding me what I said in chapter 10 concerning Milo and his mates. Hope this explains their beginning sufficiently.
> 
> The Marvel pairings were changed (Stony fans should be happy) because I decided I hated all but Renner/Johnson.


	17. A Surprise Or Two

_Shaking in fear, Milo whispers, “I’m pregnant.”_

Milo closes his eyes tight, terrified to see his mates’ reactions. He can’t bear seeing rejection or revulsion on the faces of their faces. The silence is deafening and his dread heightens with each passing second. Milo wants nothing more than to disappear.

Dave is completely stunned. His mate is _pregnant_.

Aurora’s mind blanks. A baby, Milo’s having a baby. _They_ are having a baby.

Milo’s suppressed whimper breaks them out of their daze. “Oh, Love,” Aurora cries, her heart breaking at the fear and pain visible in Milo’s face. She pulls his head to her chest and that single act of kindness breaks Milo. He bursts into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Aurora soothes him with long, smooth caresses and soft, low words. Milo only sobs harder when Dave lays his head on Milo’s lap and speaks words of comfort in Italian. Milo cries every single tear that he’s been suppressing until he has none left. Exhausted, he slumps against Aurora.

Dave eases back, reaching his shaky hands out to cover Milo’s stomach. With awe, Dave says, “We’re having a baby.”

Aurora beams. “Yes, we are.” She lays her hand atop one of Dave’s.

Milo’s eyes flutter open and he looks at Dave, who has a big grin on his face and is cooing softly in Italian to the baby. His gaze flicks to Aurora’s slim hand caressing his stomach. All that time spent fearing his mates’ reaction for nothing. Far from rejecting him or being angry, Dave and Aurora seem excited and overcome with emotion at the coming baby.

Wiping a tear from his cheek, Dave turns his gaze to Milo. Unable to speak, Dave leans forward and kisses Milo sweetly and then does the same to Aurora. “Our Bebè is having a bebè.”

“You’re really happy?” Milo asks, uncertainty causing his quiet voice to waver slightly.

Smiling, Aurora answers firmly, “Of course we are, Bello. How could you think we would not be?”

Milo averts his eyes, whispering, “Over and over, you and Daddy have said things are perfect as they are. That you didn’t want anything to change. That you didn’t want a child now…or possibly ever.”

“Oh, Bello,” Aurora pulls Milo close, hurting at the pain in his voice and the knowledge that her careless words inadvertently hurt him. The memory of how many times she or Dave said something of the sort within Milo’s hearing is distressing.

His heart squeezes painfully. Their words, both his and Aurora’s, had hurt Milo. Their words forced Milo to hide what should have been joyous news for fear of rejection or anger. Dave eases down on the couch next to Milo, lifting him onto his lap and cuddling him and Aurora close. “I’m sorry, Bebè. Please forgive me, forgive us.”

“We didn’t mean it, Bello. Please forgive us,” Aurora beseeches.

“Promise?” Milo says in a quiet voice.

Aurora tips Milo’s face up, “I promise. Our lives will be perfect as long as the three of us are together and happy.”

Dave takes Milo’s chin. “A bebè, _our_ bebè, will only make our lives more perfect.”

Milo’s lips quivers; it is exactly what he wanted to hear. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aurora and Dave answer together with a smile.

Excited about the new addition to their family, Dave inquires eagerly, “Do you know how far along you are?”

“About four weeks. I forgot my pills and that’s how…”

“…you got pregnant,” Aurora finishes. Male naiads are not only rare but extraordinarily fertile and Milo is no exception. One missed pill is all it would take.

Dave promises, “You didn’t forget, Bebè, it was fate. Fate wanted us to have this miracle.”

The happiness in his mates’ voices and their joy at his pregnancy makes the pain and uncertainty he experienced worth it.

Aurora cannot resist any longer. She sinks to her knees and presses close to Milo’s stomach. “Hello in there, piccolo, this is your mamma.” She strokes Milo’s still flat stomach. “Me and Papà are going to take such good care of you and Papi, make sure you come out healthy and strong. Our little angel.”

“Have you seen the doctor yet, Bebè?”

Milo shakes his head, answering, “Not yet, Daddy. I was afraid someone would see and say something to you or Aurora.”

Hearing that, Aurora states, “We will have to call Dr. Glas tomorrow morning and set up an appointment.”

Too exhausted to fight off sleep any longer, Milo closes his eyes and slumps against Dave. Aurora’s eyes trace Milo’s sleeping features lovingly. She meets Dave’s gaze and sees love and happiness in his brilliant eyes. “We’re having a bebè, Love.”

“We are. Just the thought of a little dragon-eyed baby naiad girl…” Dave says.

“…or a baby drachian boy with shocking blue eyes,” Aurora supposes. Hybrids are utterly unpredictable. Their baby could be anything from a full-blooded naiad to a perfect naiad-drachian hybrid or a full-blooded drachian or anything in between.

“We’ll love him or her in whatever form.”

Aurora hums agreeably. “We better get him into bed. He must be exhausted.”

Dave nods and carefully lifts Milo into his arms, carrying him to their big bed. He lays him down before climbing in next to him. Aurora gets in on Milo’s other side. She is relieved that Milo is sleeping contently with none of that insecure, fearful clinging. Dave and Aurora’s last thoughts are of the happiness their tiny babe will bring into their lives.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Dave and Aurora practically shout the news of Milo’s pregnancy to anyone that will listen. Seeing the pride they feel erases every single doubt left in Milo’s mind.

Derek and Aaron aren’t any better. They match Dave and Aurora in every sense to the others’ amusement. If they puffed their chests out any farther, they would fall over.

Get togethers become a regular occurrence and friendships strengthen, whether with all of them or smaller groups, in the weeks and months that follow.  

Unsurprisingly, the two triads grow especially close and spend a lot of time together. Spencer and Milo grow closer as they both are experiencing pregnancy for the first time, while Aaron, Derek, Dave, and Aurora have bonded over a shared possessiveness over their pregnant mates. The three profilers have all found it difficult to be away from their mates and have learned to lean on each other for support. Derek’s pack takes Spencer’s protection seriously, especially after what happened, while Aurora shadows Milo when Dave isn’t around. Spencer and Milo have learned to deal with their mates’ hovering and over-protectiveness.

At ten weeks, Spencer goes in for his first ultrasound. Milo had his first weeks prior with Dr. Glas; Dave and Aurora have been showing off the sonogram picture of the wee babe ever since. Aaron and Derek are rather eager to get their first picture of their baby.

Spencer has already developed a bump, seeming more pronounced because of his lithe frame.

“Good evening, Spencer,” Dr. Marley Gordon greets shaking hands with him and then with Aaron and Derek. “How are you feeling?” Gordon is a kindly older human with a neat white beard and thick silver hair. Spencer has that typical healthy pregnant glow. The baby or babies are clearly growing already by the visible curve of Spencer’s abdomen.

Spencer smiles back, “Excited.”

Marley eyes Spencer’s protective mates. Spencer has them wrapped around his slim finger and he has no doubt during the later months, they will eagerly fulfill his every whim. “Well, then, why don’t we get started.” Aaron and Derek help Spencer onto the examining table. “How have things been since I last saw you? Eating well? The nausea lessening at all?”

“It’s getting better. For a while, I was living off soda crackers and ginger ale. Anything else made me vomit. Except at late at night when I could eat to my heart’s content. Now, it is only the first couple of hours in the morning.”

Aaron runs a soothing hand over Spencer’s neck while Derek clutches his hand. Having to watch Spencer suffering had been torturous for them both. Thankfully, the nausea has started to calm and Spencer is able to eat regular food almost all day.

Dr. Gordon takes his position beside Spencer. “Please, lift up your shirt.” He warns as he always does, “The gel will be a bit cold.” He grabs the wand and gently presses it to Spencer’s abdomen. Spencer, Derek, and Aaron all look over at the screen, none of them seeing much of anything really. Marley flips on the sound and smiles when the men still at the sound of the baby’s heartbeat. They listen in awe, the sound of the heartbeat giving each of them the realization that life is growing inside of Spencer. Moving the wand, Gordon notices a second heartbeat. He looks at the screen and determines with a fair amount of certainty that Spencer is not pregnant with one baby but with two, which is not atypical of incubi and their female counterparts, succubi. “Congratulations, you are having twins. If you listen closely, one of the twins has a slower heartbeat.” He finds the first baby’s heartbeat and indicates the baby’s features and then does the same for the second.

“Twins,” Derek whispers in awe.

Aaron gulps, “Twins.”

Spencer is unsurprised by the news. Incubi have multiples more frequently than most, especially when the incubus has more than one mate.

“Babies at this stage are still very tiny, a little over an inch in length. They typically weigh less than a quarter of an ounce. Your babies’ tissues and organs are growing rapidly at this period,” Marley informs.

Spencer nods, declaring, “Their kidneys, intestines, brains, and livers are formed and beginning to function. They are growing nails on their tiny fingers and toes and peach fuzz is starting to grow over their skin. This week specifically the babies’ heads have become more round and their heads make up more than half their length. Although in the weeks that follow, their bodies will start to catch up. They have begun to develop necks and their eyes have begun to close to protect their developing eyes.”

During their first appointment, Marley had been surprised by Spencer’s intelligence. He had clearly read extensively on incubi pregnancies and had been more knowledgeable than most of his patients and even some intern doctors. Gordon wonders what Spencer will do with his intelligence. He could easily become a doctor with his memory, curiosity, and caring nature. Marley anticipates that Spencer could succeed at virtually anything he desired with his intelligence and eagerness to learn. “We’ll take a picture of each of the babies to help measure his or her size, just to monitor their growth.” Gordon prints the pictures and measures each baby. “Baby number one is a millimeter smaller than baby number two, who’s average at one and a quarter inches.”

The three men coo over the pictures as only expectant parents can. Their growing babies are the most beautiful thing in the world to each of them.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Spencer and Milo spend time with Jen and Kate often. They enjoy sharing stories, symptoms, and worries with the two experienced mothers.

Spencer’s adoptive mom never had children of her own, her mate died before they had any, and she was an only child. It was only the two of them and Spencer never knew anyone personally that had children. He likes both Jen and Kate, and having their support and knowledge is a great asset to have during his first pregnancy.

“What was the weirdest craving or symptom you experienced?” Milo asks Kate and Jen.

Kate answers, “My weirdest craving was when I was pregnant with Nema. All I wanted was insects. I wanted them day and night. Chocolate covered, sautéed, roasted, raw, or fried, it didn’t matter. Nearly every meal and snack had some variety of creepy crawly. As long as I had my bugs, my stomach was happy. With Rafe, it was anything from the water: seaweed, fish, crustaceans, plants, whatever. I would even find myself eating sand and chewing or sucking on rocks. Zaret never said anything but I know he thought I was crazy.” She laughs at the memory of Zaret struggling to keep his reaction from her. He’d blinked at her slowly and not said a word. “I drank water like mad and I had to pee constantly. It didn’t help that he’d press against my bladder all day long either.”

“Wow, that’s really gross,” Milo declares. It turns his stomach and he shudders a little at imagining eating bugs for nine months. “I’m not really looking forward to the peeing thing. Especially since I spend a good portion of my time in the water.”

“Looks like I am not going swimming with you when we both get huge,” Spencer proclaims.

Milo waves off his concern. “It won’t matter because you’ll be in the same boat, Spence. Besides, it is going to feel good to be in the water. Take some of that weight off your back and legs.”

Kate nods, “Especially since you are having twins. You’re going to get big and on your skinny body, it’s going to ache something fierce.”

Jen laughs at Spencer’s grimace. “At least you’ll have Aaron and Derek, and Tasha, Marcus, and Rayna to give you lots of massages.”

“And you can swim in my lake anytime,” Milo offers.

Spencer is not looking forward to the aches to come. Changing the subject, Spencer asks, “What about you, Jen? Any weird cravings?”

“With Henry, I had this strange need for soap. I keep a bar with me at all times just to smell. It was like soap was my drug, a single sniff and I was good. I had awful morning sickness with him or I guess it was really night sickness, until well into the second trimester. I couldn’t eat anything but crackers after about six o’clock until I went to bed. I thought it was never going to go away. It was thankfully easier once the nausea and vomiting finally went away. Nora was an easy pregnancy. She was active when I was awake and asleep when I was. No weird craving, food or otherwise.”

Spencer’s mind races through all the information he’s read on pregnancy. The way a bearer’s body and mind reacts to pregnancy is baffling. “Pregnancy is the most intriguing occurrence. The same bearer can be pregnant ten times and never react in precisely the same manner. Some symptoms are common among many bearers across a variety of species but others are completely unique to an individual. Some can be explained while others cannot. It’s absolutely fascinating.” The stories he’s heard and everything he reads only feeds the desire to learn more.

Milo shakes his head; Spencer is one of a kind and has a thirst for knowledge to a degree that surpasses any person he has ever met.

“What about you, Spencer? Has your craving for healthy foods changed?” Jen asks.

Spencer scrunches his nose. “Unfortunately, no. What I wouldn’t give to eat one—just one—sweet. Chocolate or—” He pales, his stomach rebelling at the mere thought of consuming chocolate. How he misses chocolate! The babies seem bound and determined to make him eat nothing but healthy foods. Fresh greens, fruits, vegetables, and grains, lean meats. Spencer hates salad but that’s what the babies want most.

Milo pats him comfortingly. “At least the babies are allowing honey, it could be worse.”

Honey has been a savior. Spencer’s expression turns rapturous. “Marcus tricked the babies into letting me have rice crispy bars by using honey and peanut butter as a marshmallow substitute. It was heavenly.” They would have been better with chocolate mixed in but Spencer will take what he can get.

Kate wonders aloud, “What about you, Milo? Have your mood swings lessened?”

“No.” Milo has a flashback of yesterday, where one minute he was screaming at Dave and Aurora to go away and the next he was sobbing because they left. “It is exhausting.”

“I know what you mean. With Rafe, I was a mean little thing. My snakes were _never_ calm in public, hissing and posturing.  At least people gave me a wide berth because of them. I didn’t have to deal with strangers coming up and touching my belly like with Nema.”

Jen shakes her head, “Isn’t that the _worst?_ Ugh, why do people think that is okay? Being pregnant is suddenly like a free pass, giving strangers liberties to touch your body _without permission._ I hated that.”

Milo grins, his mood swings might just come in handy.

The thought of strangers touching his body and his growing children makes Spencer’s skin crawl. He doesn’t want their grubby hands on him.

“You know, my snakes actually bit my midwife when she complained that I was gaining weight too quickly,” Kate adds nonchalantly. “At the time, I was eating healthy. It wasn’t like I was eating junk food constantly; I was on a soup and salad kick, which is probably why it made me snap. She was lucky. If Zaret hadn’t been there I probably would have whipped off my glasses and froze her on the spot.”

Jen giggles, “And that’s why you don’t mess with a gorgon, especially a pregnant one.”

“Never did see her again after that,” Kate says conversationally.

Spencer rolls his eyes, stating sarcastically, “I wonder why.”

“Hey, I could have let them inject venom into her bloodstream. She got off easy with only a painful bite or three.”

“You are so badass,” Milo declares. “I bet you are terrifying with your snakes all agitated.”

Kate smirks and like a flash, her snakes are ready to strike.

“Whoa.” Milo’s eyes widen at the strangely beautiful deadliness of the dancing snakes. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Dave watches Milo make his perfect ‘breakfast’ with an increasingly horrified expression on his face. Milo pays him no mind and builds his desired breakfast. He makes a base of chocolate chip pancakes and spreads peanut butter over them. Next is crushed up sour cream and onion chips, then he piles fresh pineapple over them, and finishes by dousing it all with BBQ sauce. He takes a big bite and chews carefully, deciding it is not perfect yet. Milo opens the fridge and grabs the whipped cream and a jar of spicy peppers. He dumps some peppers on top and covers it all in whipped cream. Milo takes another bite and hums happily, it’s perfect. Sugary and nutty, salty and sweet, tangy and spicy and light.

Aurora stops dead at the sight of Milo’s latest concoction. It looks absolutely disgusting despite Milo’s look of rapture. She meets Dave’s eyes and they both give a little shudder.

They’ve learned not to eat at the same time as Milo. Aaron and Derek are blessed; Spencer’s cravings are easy and normal. All he really needs is lots of fresh produce. Milo’s, on the other hand, are getting increasingly bizarre. Peanut butter and pickles. Edible flowers covered in vinaigrette. Popsicles dipped in mayonnaise. Breaded chicken and ice cream smothered in caramel sauce. Pizza with broccoli, anchovies, and hot fudge sauce.

They have learned to keep their comments about his concoctions to themselves. After Milo screamed at Aurora for making a comment and burst into tears after Dave said something.

Yet, despite having to walk around on eggshells at times with Milo’s mood swings, they are happy. A life is growing inside of Milo and each of them still marvels at that fact. It’s crazy and weird and beautiful and they wouldn’t trade any of it. Not even the wild, erratic mood swings or the bizarre cravings.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Seventeen weeks in and Spencer eyes his stomach critically, he looks like he swallowed a basketball. He looks over at his walking buddy, Milo, with a bit of jealousy, whose stomach is much smaller despite being almost two full weeks ahead of him. Pouting a bit, Spencer complains, “I’m fat and you barely look pregnant. It’s not fair.”

Milo smiles kindly, “You are carrying twins, remember. The bigger your stomach, the more your babies are growing. Isn’t that what you told me?”

Spencer stops dead and folds his arms over his chest, he hates having his own words used against him.

“What about Derek and Aaron? Do they think you are fat? Or do they think you’re beautiful and sexy?”

Memories flash through Spencer’s mind. Pregnancy has only appeared to make his mates as insatiable as he is.

Noticing the expression on Spencer’s face, Milo says, “Isn’t pregnant sex the best?” He thinks of last week when Dave came home after being away for a week on a case. They’d made love together for hours.

“Yeah,” Spencer sighs, thinking about last night. Aaron and Derek worshipped every inch of his body and then the three of them made slow, sweet love.

Lost in their own memories, it takes several minutes before they realize they are no longer alone. Spencer and Milo still, unsure who or what is out there watching them. Tasha, Marcus, and Rayna are out on a run somewhere in these woods. If they screamed, they’d hear them. Spencer senses something moving on his left and instinctively gets Milo behind him. He faces the unknown entity with only a tingle of fear, Wächter stirring within him in case he is needed.

Milo peeks out from behind Spencer, his eyes widening as the creature steps out of the bush. An underweight shaking American Staffordshire Terrier stands several feet away. The poor thing looks cold; the dog’s white belly is dirty and wet. Milo carefully kneels down on the ground and speaks in a high, friendly voice. “Hi doggie, are you a nice doggie?”

The dog freezes and Milo wonders if he’s made a mistake. Dogs can be unpredictable, especially a stray like this one seems to be. Then another dog comes out. He too is underweight and shivering. The moment he spots Spencer, he freezes.

The silence is heavy, two frozen dogs and two waiting pregnant men. Then like a switch flipping, the dogs both come rushing forward.

Neither Spencer nor Milo has time to react before they are on them.

Milo cries out in pain, the sharp impact making pain blossom on his back.

“Stop, stop!” Spencer shouts. But neither dog stops their assault.

…

 

...

 

…

 

Sensing danger, Tasha, Marcus, and Rayna charge through the woods in search of Spencer and Milo. Following their noses and instincts, they sprint forward. Tasha leads, her long legs easily eating up the distance between her and the two pregnant men. Rayna is right behind. Marcus holds up the rear, his heavier frame meant more for power than for speed. They burst through the bushes in front them, teeth bared and prepared for attack.

…

 

…

 

…

 

They are shocked by what they find. Two thin Am Staff’s, ears back and teeth bared, growling low and menacingly. But not at Spencer and Milo, at _them_. The dogs are protecting the two pregnant men. The three werewolves stare in shock as the two men soothe the dogs with soft words and long strokes.

Rayna is the first to sit, cocking her head to the side, trying to figure out what she is seeing. Tasha and Marcus plop their butts down and stare at the scene in front of them in confusion.  

The two dogs finally relax some, still alert and ready, but calmer.

Spencer smiles at his pack. “As you can see, Milo and I are perfectly fine.”

“What are you talking about? Their wagging tails are lethal weapons! My back hurts where he smacked me with his tail,” Milo complains playfully. He grins at his new Am Staff guardian, ruffling the fur on his head. The dog simply wags his tail and grins back. “They came out of the woods and ‘attacked’ us, thankfully with kisses and not teeth.”

Spencer wipes off the dog slobber covering his face but his guardian Am Staff is having none of that, licking Spencer’s newly cleaned skin. He shakes his head and laughs. “You’re a sweetheart, aren’t you?”

The three young werewolves shift. Rayna laughs, marveling at this new development. “Made a new friend, Spencer?”

“Looks like Milo has too,” Marcus teases.

The dogs look blissfully happy, next to their chosen men. Both dogs are about a foot and a half tall, stocky as is typical of their breed. Judging from their nearly identical startling amber eyes, the two dogs could possibly be siblings. Their coloring, however, is different. One has fawn coloring with a black mask and white on his chest, belly and feet. The other has a beautiful fawn-blue coat.

Tasha wonders what Alpha and Aaron will say about this newest development. She watches with keen eyes as Spencer and Milo get up off the ground. The beta in her recognizes the connection made between the two men and the two dogs. The dogs have chosenSpencer and Milo in a deeply primal way. “Hope Aurora and Dave aren’t opposed to pets. Neither dog is likely to leave either of your sides. Better think of names for these two.”

Spencer looks down at his happy new pup. “How about Zeus? Huh, boy?” The newly named Zeus wags his tail and grins.

“Looks like you’re next, bud. How about Poseidon?” Milo’s new guardian wiggles happily. “Poseidon, it is. We can call you Sei for short.” Milo wonders what his mates will say when he brings home his very own protector.

Marcus doesn’t believe in coincidence. Zeus and Sei found themselves in these woods because they were meant to, just as Spencer and Milo were meant to find them.

“We better get them home, give them baths and get them warm,” Spencer declares.

“I hope you like water as much as your namesake does.” Sei tilts his head adorably before grinning at Milo.

The three werewolves shift again back into their wolf forms. Zeus and Sei wag their tails but aren’t enticed to play. Instead they happily walk beside their chosen man on their way to their new homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to all the people on Facebook that offered pregnancy cravings and stories. 
> 
> For the dogs, the fawn dog is a certified therapy dog named Boom. The other is named MOHS apparently, and was an adoptable dog on petfinder (he’s been adopted).
> 
> It's about time to think of names for the babies. I haven't picked any out yet. Ideas?


	18. Names

With help from Derek’s pups, Spencer and Milo get the dogs washed and warmed. They all watched in amusement as Zeus and Sei touch noses, appearing to have a silent conversation, after which Sei leaves to explore the house. Zeus stays behind to guard and when Sei comes back, they switch.

House explored, each dog settles down beside their chosen master. Spencer strokes Zeus’s ears, enjoying not only the soft fur but the way the dog melts.

Marcus wonders aloud, “I wonder what Alpha’s going to say.”

Tasha’s eyes rove over Zeus critically. “At least he isn’t a wolf or a wolfdog.”

Rayna makes an agreeing sound. Werewolves and wolves are definitely wilder than domesticated dogs are. Two alphas cannot be in the same pack, unless they are a mated pair. Otherwise the constant fighting for the alpha position will destroy the pack. Domesticated are also pack animals but most are more willing to follow a strong alpha without a significant fuss, more so than wolves or wolfdogs are.

Before they can say any more, they hear vehicles in the driveway.

Derek is the first one inside, his hackles rising as his nose picks up the scent of two unfamiliar canines. He halts at the sight of the dog standing alert and protective over Spencer. His brows rise in surprise, as do Aaron’s.

Dave and Aurora are equally surprised to find a strange dog hovering in front of Milo.

None of his pack seems worried about the new addition. “So, who’s this?”

“Derek and Aaron meet Zeus. Zeus, these are my mates, Aaron and Derek.”

Zeus scans the two men critically, looking between them and Spencer for several long beats before he grins and wiggles his body happily, welcoming Spencer’s mates enthusiastically.

Aurora watches in haughty amusement at how easily a wiggling canine can melt their tough exteriors. Turning to her mate, she drawls, “Pick up a stray while we were gone, Milo dear?”

“Hey, all I did was take a walk through the woods. That is hardly a crime. Not _my_ fault that Sei and Zeus stumbled upon us. I thought they were going to attack us and they did…” Milo trails off teasingly.

“WHAT?!” both sets of mates yell in outrage.

Milo giggles and finishes, “…with kisses!”

“You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” Dave scolds. He simply gives Aurora a look that says without words, “Can you believe the man we’ve mated to?”

Milo giggles madly, riding the silly moment for all its worth.

Aurora’s lips twitch as she resists smiling. “This one is Sei?”

“Short for Poseidon. Sei these are my mates, Aurora and Dave.” Sei stares at them for a bit before he too smiles and wiggles his body up to them. Aurora’s aloof elegance evaporates the instant the happy dog comes up to her. She sinks down onto the floor despite her rather expensive outfit. Aurora rubs Sei’s belly and coos to him. An obvious animal lover, Aurora melts greeting Sei. She looks more like a happy child than her usual regal self. “Aren’t you a handsome boy?” Already won over, Aurora can picture the two of them bonding by running together every morning.

Dave rolls his eyes in fond exasperation at both his mates. Aurora was crushed when her dog, Zuzu, died a year and a half ago. He isn’t surprised at her instant love for Milo’s new dog. Shrugging to himself, Dave smiles and thinks, _*At least that means he won’t want to name our child, Poseidon, at least I hope not.*_ Before he can say anything, Marcus accidently knocks down a heavy book. The noise startles the dogs and both go into guardian mode, rushing over to their charges. Dave marvels at the sight. Sei and Zeus are not normal dogs; they are true guardians. The bond they have created with Milo and Spencer is strong and tight. He doesn’t doubt that Sei would die for Milo. What more could he ask for? The two dogs settle once they realize no threat is near. Dave announces in satisfaction, “Looks like Milo and Spencer have their own personal guardians.”

Aaron nods approvingly. His pregnant mate can never have too much protection, even if that means another canine around the house.

Derek kneels down, calling Zeus over. The dog looks at Spencer then back at Derek before approaching Derek slowly. He looks into Zeus’s eyes sternly. “This is my pack,” Derek says indicating his mates and his pups. “I am the Alpha here. Understand?” Derek will not allow his authority to be challenged, not even by Spencer’s new guardian. It is his job to protect the wellbeing of his pack.

Zeus tilts his head, clearly listening intently. He flops onto his back, exposing his belly to his new Alpha.

Derek is satisfied by the act of submission. “Good, looks like our pack just got a little bigger.”

Aaron’s foremost thought is the coming children. Guardians are extremely protective of their chosen one’s children. Nothing and no one will harm their children with Zeus around.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Concerned by the sudden rapid weight gain Milo is experiencing, Aurora and Dave take him to the doctor to make sure everything is okay. Milo nearly doubling in size in a week and a half is troubling. Sei is of course with them, refusing to be left behind. He wears a guardian vest, allowing him to go anywhere that Milo goes. A few tests later and Dr. Glas knows the answer. “I have discovered what is causing the swift weight gain.”

Milo, Aurora, and Dave look at the doctor anxiously.

“You are not having one baby, you are having two.”

Aurora and Dave stare in shock. Milo’s mouth gapes open, “Twins.”

“But the ultrasound? It showed only one baby. I don’t understand,” Aurora questions.

Glas admits, “I know. It is exceedingly rare for an ultrasound to miss a baby but it does happen on occasion. Sometimes it is human error and sometimes the ultrasound machine is to blame. I am afraid this time it was likely human error. Your ultrasound was the technician’s first day back after her mate lost their baby.”

The three mates’ hearts break a little for their technician; none of them blame her. “That’s awful. Please give her our condolences,” Aurora states quietly.

Milo rubs his stomach soothingly. “Let her know we do not blame her.”

Glas nods, “I will. She’ll be relieved to hear that.”

The silence is heavy as Dave, Milo, and Aurora consider how staggering losing a child would be. They hope they never have to experience that level of heartache.

Deliberately pulling away from the dark thoughts, Dave whispers, “Twins.”

Milo laughs, “Twins! We’re having twins. I am going to get so huge!”

Aurora’s lips twitch in amusement, “You and Spencer both.”

“You know someone else who is carrying twins?” asks Glas.

Milo grins, “Yup. My best friend. Both of us are pregnant for the first time and now with twins.”

“Why don’t we schedule another ultrasound? We can check on the health and size of the other fetus. Since Milo is far enough along, be sure to tell the technician whether or not you wish to learn the sexes of the fetuses.”

The three mates look at each other. Milo admits, “I want it to be a surprise.”

Dave smiles fondly, “Then we’ll wait until they’re born.”

Aurora rubs Milo’s belly, nodding. “Our little miracles.” She cannot wait to see her babies, their beautiful babies.

“Wait until Spence finds out,” Milo laughs. “He’s never going to let me live it down. Especially since I’ve been teasing him about how big he’s going to get.”

Chuckling softly, Dave confirms, “Definitely not.” He cannot resist reaching out, his hands joining Aurora’s to rub Milo’s stomach lovingly. “You are going to swell so big with our children, Bebè.”

“I’m going to get fat,” Milo mumbles.

“No, Bello. Not fat,” Aurora reassures.

Dave finishes, “You are going to be strong and healthy, protecting our babies so well.”

Milo looks down at the floor, “You’ll still think I’m beautiful when I’m huge?”

“Always, Bebè.”

Aurora tilts his chin up, meeting his eyes. “You grow more beautiful every moment, Milo.” She pecks his lips softly.

“You glow so beautifully, Bebè.” Dave kisses Milo sweetly.

Milo ducks his head, trying to hide his smile. His mates are incredible.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Milo is right; Spencer doesn’t let him live it down. Spencer laughs for a good ten minutes at hearing the news. Karma can be a bitch sometimes.

Spencer does appreciate having someone to get huge with though. They grow bigger and bigger, their normally slim bodies swelling outrageously. Both look like they’ve swallowed a watermelon, Spencer even more so since he has a naturally slimmer build. Spencer and Milo spend a lot of time in Milo’s lake. The buoyancy of the water relieves some of the weight off their knees, aching back, and swollen ankles. Soon enough, it becomes a daily activity.

The two of them swim lazily as a cool down; the daily swimming is keeping their bodies toned despite their huge bellies.

Their guardians watch from the shore. While they will swim if they have to, neither particularly likes the water. The majority of the time they keep their watch from dry land.

Luckily, both Zeus and Sei have fit into their families with no difficulties. Sei and Aurora go for a long run every morning, leaving Milo in Dave’s protection. Zeus has developed quite the crush on Derek, seeing him second only to Spencer. One of the pack goes running with Zeus every day and if possible, Derek’s entire wolf pack. Aaron is often left behind to watch over Spencer as Zeus refuses to leave without someone to protect his charge.

“Milo! Spencer!” Aurora calls, interrupting their cool down. “Time to go shopping.”

Both mumble and groan but drag themselves out of the water. Milo and Spencer grin as they watch their mates’ eyes avidly tracking the water droplets dripping over their nearly naked bodies. They laugh as their mates continue to stare, wetting their lips like they want to lick the water off their bodies. Having enormous bellies certainly hasn’t tempered their mates’ lust for their bodies. Spencer clears his throat, trying to draw Derek and Aaron’s attention away from his body.

Milo is even less subtle, snapping his fingers to get their attention and pointing to his face. “I’m up here,” he chides, sounding amused.

The four finally snap out of it and grab towels. Dave drawls, “Don’t blame us. You look absolutely delicious all wet.” His lips find moisture on Milo’s neck, lapping at it teasingly.

Milo groans softly as Aurora licks at the other side of his neck.

Aaron is less interested in the water dripping over Spencer’s body; instead, he sinks his fangs into Spencer’s neck, sipping a bit of his delicious blood. The taste only ignites his need to feed but Aaron licks the wound closed and turns his attention to his other mate. To protect both Spencer and the babies during his pregnancy, he only takes a taste of his blood with Derek supplying nearly all of the blood he needs. While Derek trades kisses with Spencer, Aaron sidles up behind him and encourages him to bare his neck. Aaron feeds slowly, drinking in not only Derek’s blood but the little moans coming from both his mates. Spencer has grown increasingly fascinated by Aaron drinking from Derek over the past months. Satiated, Aaron licks the mark closed. He doesn’t resist as Spencer pulls his face close and kisses his thoroughly.

BARK, BARK

Spencer grumbles against Aaron’s mouth, refusing to break the kiss.

Milo, Aurora, and Dave are more inclined to listen, separating willingly. “Okay, okay! We’re going,” Milo announces. He turns to Spencer, who looks like he’s trying to devour every inch of Aaron’s mouth. “Spencer. Spencer! SPENCE!”

Spencer pulls away with a pout. “What?”

“You can devour your mates later. Shopping time.”

He doesn’t look happy about it but he agrees. With the help of their mates, Milo and Spencer are dressed and on their way to the store.

Since they are both having twins, they decide to go shopping together to get all the things that they didn’t receive from their friends and family in their double baby shower. Clothing, toys, and all those things necessary for two babies have to be selected and purchased. Between the six of them, they get a good portion of the things they need.

Milo and Spencer have to pee, _again_ , and trudge off to the bathroom with their guardians. Coming out of the bathroom, they stop as they hear a high pitched squeal. Turning back, they find a strange woman staring at them. “Oh, you’re both glowing. So big and healthy.”

Spencer looks at the woman in confusion and disbelief. Milo turns his face to hide his rolling eyes.

The woman approaches, making grabby motions like she’s going to touch their stomachs.

Spencer covers his belly and snarls. No way in hell some stranger is going to touch him or his babies _without_ permission. Zeus is in complete agreement and plants himself in front of Spencer and growls menacingly. Sei stands protectively in front of Milo.

The woman halts abruptly, for the first time noticing the dogs and the guardian vests they wear. “Oh.”

“What is wrong with you?!” Spencer screams. “Who does that?”

Aaron, Derek, Dave, and Aurora come running at the sound of Spencer’s yelling.

“I-I-I,” the woman stutters.

“You don’t go up to a pregnant person and just touch them WITHOUT permission! Do you think I want your grubby little hands all over my body? How would you like it if I put my hands all over your body without asking? I don’t even know you and you don’t know me. Being pregnant doesn’t give people a fucking free pass to touch me.”

The woman’s eyes widen at the arrival of Milo and Spencer’s intimidating mates.

Dave and Aurora flank Milo while Aaron and Derek flank Spencer; all four of them glaring at the woman.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean offense. I just” she pauses before finishing lamely, “love babies.”

Still enraged, Spencer glares at the woman. “Ask permission next time. Common courtesy.” With that, he stomps off, grumbling loudly about inconsiderate idiots trying to touch his body.

Derek watches him leave fondly before turning back to the woman. “You got off easy; he could have really bitten off your head.” He’s glad Spencer can take care of himself, especially with Zeus by his side. “I suggest you also remember that most pregnant people have mates. You don’t mess with someone’s mate, especially a pregnant mate. It’s a good way to get hurt, Ma’am.” With that, Derek turns and follows Spencer.

Aaron only smiles indulgently, trailing after his two mates. Milo snickers at the shocked expression on the woman’s face, leaving her behind without a thought. Dave and Aurora glare at the woman before leaving.

“Well, shit,” the woman exclaims.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Snuggling on the couch with his mates, Aaron cups Spencer’s large stomach, enjoying the feeling of one of the babies kicking his hand. The first time he felt one of the babies move, he cried. It was an undeniable joy and realization that yes, growing inside of Spencer are two lives. Aaron marvels at where he is now. Not long ago, he was completely alone. He has much now: two mates, twins on the way, and three adopted children. But most of all, Aaron has love. He feels endlessly blessed.

Spencer smiles warmly at his mates, both of them with awed expressions on their faces as they feel the babies kick. It makes it all worth it.

“I suppose we ought to start thinking of names for the twins,” Aaron suggests.

“You’re right. Before we know it, the pups will be here,” Derek admits. Time has gone by unusually quickly, maybe not for Spencer, but for Derek and Aaron. Even with all the mood swings and craziness of the pregnancy, Derek has enjoyed every moment of it. His babies are growing inside Spencer and he is in constant awe of it. Derek cannot wait until they are born. They won’t discover who fathered each child until then but truly, it matters not to him. Even if Aaron fathered both, the pups will still be his children, _their_ children, and he will love them with everything he has.

“I have a request,” Spencer declares quietly.

Derek and Aaron turn their attention to him. “Anything, Pretty.”

“I would like to honor my mother, my adoptive mother.” Spencer looks into his mates’ eyes, both look at him with soft, compassionate eyes. “Fíona was a wonderful mother to me and helped me see I could be more than what society said I should be: a baby making machine. Fíona accepted and nurtured who I am, not who society or she thought I should be and I will always be grateful to her for that.”

“Oh, Love,” Derek sighs.

Spencer continues, “She never found her mate nor had any children of her own. I-I want to give our children Irish names to honor her. Mom was born in Ireland and spent most of her childhood there.”

Since he truly hadn’t spent too much time on names yet, Aaron is quite willing to fulfill Spencer’s request. “Of course, Spencer. I think that’s a wonderful idea.” He may not be able to relate considering his alcoholic father beat him and his brother frequently, which his mother continued after his father drank himself to death.

“I am really glad you had Fíona, Spencer. She helped make you into the wonderful person you are today and naming our children in her honor is a beautiful tribute to her.”

Spencer’s smile is a little watery but entirely grateful. His mom was an incredible woman and he wants to remember her every time he thinks about or sees his children. “Thank you.”

Aaron asks, “Have you thought of any Irish names for us to consider?”

Spencer nods slowly.

“Lay ‘em on us then,” Derek teases.

“For a boy, Aedan, Cian, Conor, Dillion, Fergal, Liam, Lorcan, or Tomas.”

“Meanings?” Aaron inquires. He is entirely certain Spencer knows all the name meanings by memory.

Spencer closes his eyes, listing off the names again and their meanings, “Aedan means fire, Cian ancient, Conor wolf/dog lover, Dillion either a flash of lightning or possibly faithful and loyal. Fergal means brave, courageous, and valorous, Liam is short for William which means strong-willed warrior, Lorcan means brave and courageous and was likely a nickname for a brave warrior. Tomas is the Irish form of Thomas, which is a biblical name meaning twin.”

“Conor is out. We are not choosing a name that means wolf/dog lover for one of our pups. We’d never live it down,” Derek says. He shudders at the thought of what his pups would say and the team and his family.

“I am not fond of Tomas, especially since it means twin and he would be a twin. Too literal,” Aaron admits. “Do you have a favorite or two?”

“Aedan and Cian.”

Aaron nods, “I like them both.”

“Me too. Aedan or Cian then if we have a boy or two boys.” Derek thinks briefly, “Maybe we should have back-ups as well. Sometimes pups will surprise you and won’t fit the name picked out for him or her.”

Spencer agrees, “True. How about Dillion and Liam as back-ups?”

“Sounds good. Now girls? Would you want to name a girl Fíona?”

Shaking his head, Spencer answers, “No, Aaron. I want our children to have their own names and not have to feel like they must live up to my mom’s memory.”

“Good.”

“I agree.”

Spencer smiles at his mates, thankful they are all on the same page. “For a girl, Ashling, which means vision or dream, Fianna, which comes from a legend of a female warrior band of early Ireland, Kyla means beauty that only poetry can capture, Kyna means love, affection, and esteem, Moria means fate and destiny, and Sorcha means radiant.”

“I like Kyla and Fianna,” Aaron states. “And Kyna.”

With a smile, Spencer corrects his mispronunciation. “Fee-ina, not fee-anna.”

Aaron rolls his eyes playfully, echoing dutifully, “Fee-INA then.”

“I like Kie-la too,” Derek says, deliberately emphasizing the pronunciation of the name. “Not a fan of Sorcha but I like Fianna and Kyna.”

“My favorites are Kyla and Fianna,” Spencer tells them. “Looks like we have a good list of names.”

“Exactly. Who knows? We may even see the babies and decide none of the names we selected fit. Always good to have some choices,” Aaron says.

Derek smiles, voicing his thought, “Imagine when the others find out we are giving our pups Irish names. They are going to be quite surprised. None of us are Irish nor did we look Irish.”

“Well, technically Aaron or I have hair that could be Irish. Brown or black hair is common. The whole redhead, freckles image of an Irish person is a misconception. Redheads are only about ten percent of the Irish population, meaning most Irish do not look like the stereotype. Although our eye colors are not typical of the Irish as they tend to have a high percentage of blue eyes. Or green eyes, which neither of us have,” Spencer lectures.

Derek and Aaron smile fondly at their genius mate. “Our pups are going to be brilliant.”

“They certainly are,” Aaron agrees.

Spencer blushes under his mates’ scrutiny and compliment. “Yes, well, both of you are quite intelligent yourselves.”

Derek smirks and teases, “We are, aren’t we? We got you, didn’t we?”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Dave strokes the newest images of his twins, marveling at their tiny forms. As Milo waddles into the room, he looks up. Dave’s face softens at the sight of his heavily pregnant mate. “Hello, Love.”

Milo smiles and lowers himself carefully into Dave’s lap. “Hi Daddy.” He feels safe and comfortable in Dave’s arms. Laying his head on his shoulder, Milo comments, “Looking at the sonograms again, I see.”

Dave wraps one arm around Milo, his hand immediately seeking Milo’s stomach. “I cannot wait until they get here.”

“Me neither,” Milo admits wryly. Feeling life grow inside him is amazing. The swollen ankles, screaming back, tender nipples, and need to pee what seems like every five minutes is not as amazing.

Aurora walks in looking freshly scrubbed as she often does after finishing in her workshop. She leans down to kiss Dave and then Milo before plopping down beside them. Milo turns, stretching his legs onto Aurora’s waiting lap.

“I’m glad you’re here, Love, I wanted to talk to both of you about something.” His mates both look at him questioningly. Dave continues, “I think we should discuss names. It won’t be long before our babies will be born and knowing us, it will take a bit for all of us to come to an agreement.”

Milo giggles because it is true. The three of them are different and all have strong opinions.

“What about Athena? We could call her Thena for short. Or Pandora?” Aurora suggests. “Cassiopeia? Or Artemis? Calliope?”

Dave huffs, “I think you studied too much Greek Mythology.”

“What? They are beautiful names. Strong and pretty, any of those names could fit a daughter of ours.”

“Any daughter of ours would be a goddess,” Milo agrees.

Aurora’s expression turns smug, “See, Milo agrees with me.”

“He would,” Dave grumbles.

Aurora challenges, “I suppose your name suggestions are better?”

“Of course they are.”

Aurora rolls her eyes, “Well, let’s hear them then.”

“Anastasia, Francesca, Isabella, Oriana, Rosalia, or Tatiana.”

Milo giggles, “Every name ends in an A.”

“They’re Italian, Bebè. Of course they do.”

“And you tease me for my Greek names? Yours are all Italian.”

Dave stresses, “The difference is that I _am_ Italian. You, my dear, are _not_ Greek.”

Milo laughs at his mates’ playful teasing. “You both are ridiculous. Besides, my names are the best. Alice, Isabelle—we could call her Belle, Olivia, Rosalee—we could call her Rosie.” He smirks a little as he adds, “Merida, Elsa, or Jasmine.”

“You little sneak! Those are all Disney names, aren’t they?” Aurora accuses.

Milo giggles madly, “Shouldn’t our daughter be a Disney princess like you, Aurora?”

“I will kill you,” Aurora threatens. “And we are not naming our daughter, Merida or some other ridiculous Disney name.”

“Now, now,” Dave pauses dramatically, “ _Princess_.”

Aurora growls at him.

Dave chuckles softly at his mate’s ire. “A couple of those aren’t too bad. Isabelle is almost the same as my suggestion, Isabella. And Rosalee is close to Rosalia.”

Aurora scowls, “I hate you both.”

Milo says in a sing-song tone, “No, you don’t. You looove us.”

Before this unravels uncontrollably into a childish teasing session, which Dave admits would be amusing if not productive, he says in a warning tone, “Aurora, Milo.” When his mates turn to him, Dave chastises gently, “The babies need names and while I would enjoy watching the pair of you argue and tease each other, don’t you think we should start thinking seriously about names?”

“Fine,” Aurora agrees.

Milo sticks his tongue out childishly.

“Milo.”

Pouting, Milo says, “Fine.”

“Do you have serious suggestions? Ones that aren’t simply to tease Aurora?”

Milo sobers, teasing Aurora is fun but he has to agree. He doesn’t truly want a daughter named Merida. “Okay, in all seriousness I do have some names picked out. I like Natalya, Anya, Olivia, Cassandra, and Sophia. I also like Dave’s suggestions of Anastasia, Isabella, and Oriana. Tatiana isn’t so bad either.” Before Aurora can complain, Milo adds, “I rather like Calliope too. We could call her Callie. And Cassiopeia is a possibility. We could call her Cassie or Cassio for short.”

“I like Anya and Olivia. Sophia just doesn’t feel right. I will entertain Calliope and Cassiopeia.”

Aurora smirks and adds her own opinion. “I too like Anya. Olivia is pretty as well. Anastasia is a good name, although I don’t particularly love Isabella. Oriana is a maybe.”

“So top names? Everyone seems to like Anya, Anastasia, and Olivia,” Milo states.

Dave nods, “Calliope is a good contender as well.”

Aurora feels good about their selection. “We have four, which is a good start. Now, we have to move onto names for a boy.” She shrugs about the fact these are all Greek Mythology names as well. She likes the names regardless of the teasing she may receive. “Helios, Ares, Damon, Midas, Lykos, or Hector.”

Dave shakes his head and challenges, “Ares? Truly, Aurora? The blood thirsty god of war? _That_ is the name you want to give our son?”

“It’s strong, isn’t it?”

Dave quirks a brow in question.

“Fine. Not Ares.”

“Thank you. I will consider Lykos however.”

“I Like Lykos. Helios isn’t too bad either,” Milo says. “Okay, Daddy, give us some Italian names.”

Dave smirks, “Vito, Enzo, Antonio, Luciano or Lucio, Sebastiano, Fabrizio, Michelangelo, or Donatello.”

“That is a lot of names ending in O’s,” Milo comments cheekily. He grins as Dave swats the back of his head playfully. “Vito is kind of interesting. I’d much rather have Sebastian than Sebastiano. I veto Michelangelo or Donatello.” All he thinks of are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the painters from the Renaissance times. Neither is something he wants to think of concerning his children.

Aurora concurs, “I agree. I kind of like Fabrizio and Luciano is nice too. Alright. What about you, Bello?”

“What about Addison? We could call him Addy. Matthias, Tobias, Christian, Micah, or Gabriel.”

Dave taps his fingers to his lips as he thinks. “I rather like Matthias. Addison too.”

“Me too.” Aurora smiles, “So top names. Lykos. Vito. Sebastian?”

Dave nods, continuing, “Matthias and Addison.”

Milo smiles; they at least have a nice starting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter of my Grimm fic being looked at by my beta but after that I am unsure when the next update will be for any of my stories. I've been sick for almost a month now and while I am better than I was, I am exactly well either. Just a heads up.


	19. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the long chapter and the smut at the end!

“Hotchner.”

“Aaron?”

Completely stunned by the sound of his brother’s voice, Aaron can do nothing but stutter, “S-Sean?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

They haven’t spoken in a handful of years. Whereas Aaron came out of their awful childhood with a solid need to protect others, Sean came out of it lost and emotionally scarred. Aaron had tried to help but Sean was completely out of control. He got involved with drugs and as typically happens he soon found himself desperate for money to buy more drugs. Sean got caught trying to rob what he thought was an unoccupied house and was sent to prison. Aaron tried to visit and call but Sean was angry and refused any contact. “I’m surprised to hear from you,” Aaron admits.

“I know,” Sean pauses, the silence slightly awkward. “I wanted to apologize for how I acted. I was a mess and instead of accepting your help, I pushed you away.”

“Sean,” Aaron starts.

But Sean interrupts, “I know what you are going to say, just don’t. I messed up my life and I wasn’t ready to accept that. Prison was the wake-up call I needed; it truly was. I’m clean now, for real.”

Sean’s lied to him often enough, as addicts tend to do, that Aaron is skeptical.

“I don’t expect you to believe me, not without proof. I’ll take a drug test. I have been sober for over a year, Aaron. I was hoping we could meet sometime? Catch up? I moved to the D.C. area last month and have a good job at a local restaurant. Maybe you could stop by?” Sean asks tentatively.

Part of him blames himself for not protecting Sean better, even knowing logically that he was only a child himself. Aaron hopes that this time Sean truly has his life together. “I could do that.”

“Really?” Sean asks, sounding equally happy and surprised. “I mean—that’s great.”

After writing down the name of the restaurant, the hours Sean’s working, and his new address, Aaron says a subdued goodbye.

Derek enters Aaron’s office to find him staring at his phone blankly. “What happened?”

Tearing his gaze away from his cell, Aaron looks up at his mate. “My brother, he called and wants to meet. Says he’s clean, has been for a year.”

Trying to determine why Aaron is reacting as he is Derek challenges gently, “You don’t believe him?”

“I want to. He offered to take a drug test to prove he is clean.”

Derek walks around Aaron’s desk, pushing him back and perching on the desk in front of his mate. “That’s a good sign, right?”

They both know that the offer doesn’t mean Sean is telling the truth. “I can’t believe it, not without proof. Sean’s lied to me too frequently.”

Derek encourages Aaron forward between his spread legs, guiding his head to his stomach.

Aaron relaxes against Derek and wraps his arms low around his mate’s hips. Aaron has dealt with a lot of bad things and lost a lot; he doesn’t want to get played by his only remaining family. His mother is dead to him and to Sean, whether or not she still lives. And his dad is long deceased, thank god. Closing his eyes, Aaron offers, “I want him to be sober and happy. Sean, he wasn’t strong enough to deal with the shit my parents dealt out. I should have protected him better.”

Scoffing, Derek promises, “I know you. You did everything you could. You were only a child, Aaron. Sean’s mistakes are not your fault.”

“But I’m older, I should have done something—”

Derek interrupts harshly, “No. You did everything you could, Aaron. If anyone is at fault, it is your parents. They were supposed to love and protect you and Sean. That was _their_ job and they failed.”

Aaron sighs, recognizing that no matter how many times he hears it, the guilt will never completely disappear.

“Give Sean a chance to prove he’s changed,” Derek coaxes. “When you’re ready, bring him home to meet our family. He is your brother, Aaron, and that makes him pack. It’ll do him good to know you are not alone anymore and neither is he.”

Startled, Aaron tightens his hold before easing back far enough to meet Derek’s eyes. “What? He’s—you’re—”

Derek smiles tenderly at his shocked mate and cups his scruffy cheek. “Sean is your brother, Aaron. That makes him part of our family, part of our pack.” Anticipating what Aaron will say, Derek declares, “I know I do not have to but I want to. Sean deserves a family and I want to share ours with him.”

Aaron shuts his eyes, his breath hitching with emotion. Sean has never had anyone but him his whole life. No coven, no mate, no one. Sean’s life has been far too solitary. He opens his shimmering eyes and looks at Derek. “Thank you. Sean’s life has not been easy.”

_*Neither has yours,*_ Derek thinks but is careful not to speak aloud. “Plus, what’s one more vampire? Have to show those purist bastards what a modern pack looks like.”

Aaron barks out a surprised laugh, then quickly sobers. “He deserves a family.” It’s the one thing he has never been able to give Sean. By the time he had a coven, Sean was drowning in addiction. He could not and would not risk his coven by inviting his messed up brother in. Not for the first time, Aaron wonders if Sean’s addiction had saved his life. The slaughter of his coven could have included Sean had things been different. “I really pray he’s sober.” If he’s not, Aaron refuses to allow him near Spencer or his babies.

Derek hopes so too. “Why don’t we set up an appointment where he can be tested? Then you’ll know he is clean before you go to see him.”

“Okay.” Aaron leans forward, again resting his head on Derek’s stomach. “Thank you, Derek.”

Derek combs his fingers through Aaron’s hair in comfort.

The moment is broken by a knock and JJ comes in a second later. It warms her heart that Aaron doesn’t even twitch from his position, safe and secure in a way he never was before mating. Wishing she could leave the two mates to the tender moment but realizing she can’t, Jen softly announces, “Sorry to interrupt but we have a case.”

“Thanks, JJ. Give us a few minutes,” Derek responds.

“Of course.” Jennifer leaves quietly, shutting the door behind her.

Derek digs out his phone to set up an appointment for Sean’s testing, all while savoring the warm, relaxed heat of his mate.

Aaron takes a moment to appreciate Derek’s comfort. Finding Spencer and then immediately Derek has filled his life with such joy. He isn’t lonely or alone. His life is full of love, friends, and family. With hope, Sean can share in that and he won’t be alone any longer either. Feeling better and hopeful, Aaron pulls away and smiles at Derek in thanks. He calls Sean back and informs him about the appointment. His brother sounds almost relieved, as if all he wants is to prove to Aaron that he is at last sober. Soon enough, he will know the truth.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

A week later finds Aaron standing outside the restaurant where Sean works. He takes a deep breath to steady himself before entering. It has been years since he last saw Sean. Aaron prays this goes better than their last encounter after Sean was arrested.

With closed eyes, the confirmation of Sean’s story by the lab technician echoes in his mind. “ _Sean Hotchner is absolutely clean. No illicit drugs in his blood and from his hair sample, he has not used for over a year.”_

Hearing proof that Sean was telling the truth had been both shocking and incredibly gratifying. Although Aaron has never given up on his brother, he hasn’t been naïve either. A part of him feared that Sean’s addiction would consume him. To know he is clean is a great relief.  

Gathering his resolve, Aaron steps inside. The restaurant is a nice, family owned one. A young smiling teenager approaches. “Hello, are you ready to be seated or is your party…” She trails off, scanning him carefully. “You’re Sean’s brother, aren’t you?”

Aaron’s surprised. People don’t often see the family resemblance between them, especially when they aren’t side by side. “Yes, I am.” Their similarities, the same eyes and hair color, can be easily overlooked by the difference in their facial structures. Aaron’s face is long and narrow, while Sean’s is more round.

The teen grins, “You’re surprised I can tell, right?”

“A bit,” Aaron admits. “Unless we are right in front of them, most people don’t notice the resemblance.”

“I have a thing for faces,” the girl acknowledges before shrugging. “It’s the artist in me. Come on, I’ll bring you back.”

Aaron follows the teenager back to the kitchen. As she greets Sean, Aaron takes a moment to scan his brother and watch him work. Gone are the long, stringy locks and too thin body due to heavy drug use and not enough food. In its place is a lean but muscular body and neatly groomed hair. Sean looks healthy. He is smiling, easily balancing cooking while conversing with the girl. He looks _happy_ , something he has never seen more than a glimpse of their entire lives. The sight of his clear happiness makes tears shimmer in Aaron’s eyes. It’s amazing and overwhelming and makes joy burst in his chest. His brother is happy. It takes a long time for Aaron to realize the girl and Sean have stopped talking and are looking at him.

“Aaron. Aaron? _Aaron_.”

He doesn’t know how long Sean’s been calling his name before he actually hears him. Turning toward his brother, Aaron greets him warmly, “Sean. It’s—it’s good to see you. You look, you look really great.”

Sean ducks his head, moving his attention back to the food. “Thanks. I feel great.”

The girl touches Sean’s arm in a friendly, encouraging manner before walking away.

Aaron stares at the door she left curiously, wondering who the girl is to Sean.

Glancing back, he notices Aaron’s gaze. “Amy’s a good kid. With the way she captures faces, she is going to be a famous artist some day,” Sean announces fondly. “Her mother’s family owns the restaurant and a handful more across the country. I worked in another one of their restaurants in New Orleans before they offered me a job here.”

“I’ll have to thank them,” Aaron murmurs.

Sean meets Aaron’s eyes briefly. “They gave an ex-junkie a chance and I do not know if I could have stayed sober without their help. The family gave me more than a job, Aaron. They provided support and love. They believed in me from my first day, maybe cautiously at first but even so, that faith had a significant impact. They expected me to succeed, not fail.”

“Sean, I—”

Waving off the coming apology, Sean says without a hint of bitterness or censure, “I don’t blame you, Brother. You did everything you could to protect me, to keep me out of trouble and on the right path. You had to watch me fall and fail over and over. If anyone needs to apologize, it is me.” Sean doesn’t blame Aaron for breaking away, not anymore. Sobriety has made him realize how difficult it must have been for Aaron to watch, especially with his brother’s protective streak. Two near identical pairs of brown eyes connect briefly. “I’m sorry, Aaron. I never was as strong as you and I couldn’t deal with what happened. None of what happened was your fault. The bad choices and mistakes I made were my own. I take responsibility for them.”

“I should have—”

Shaking his head sharply, Sean retorts, “ _My_ fault, my responsibility, not yours. I wasn’t going to listen to you and I didn’t, no matter how fervently you tried. I needed a wake-up call. Being convicted and sent to prison was precisely what I needed. I got clean. I worked, started to change into a man I could be proud of. I am happy for the first time in my life, Aaron. Really happy.”

“I am proud of you, Sean. You deserve to be happy.”

A slight shudder runs through the younger Hotchner at hearing what he never thought he would coloring Aaron’s voice: pride. The sound of it is sweeter than he could have ever imagined. But now is not the time to start bawling like a baby. “That means a lot, Aaron. Truly.” Sean clears his throat, pushing his emotions away. “Enough about me, tell me what’s been happening in your world. Still leading the BAU team?”

Understanding the necessity for a subject change, Aaron answers simply, “Yes, I’m still with the BAU. I love my job and my team.”

The others in the kitchen pay them no mind, the waiters and waitresses taking the plates Sean prepares without a word. Sean moves confidently around the kitchen, comfortable in his practiced movements. “How is the team? Any new people?” Sean doesn’t know Aaron’s whole team but has encountered both Rossi and Morgan in the past.

“Stuart transferred a few years ago and Kate Callahan took his place. She fits in nicely. Callahan’s a gorgon and an experienced markswoman.” Aaron ponders how to bring up his mating, should he blurt it out?

Sean is reluctant to ask about Aaron’s personal life, not wanting to unintentionally trample over a sore spot. He knows enough to avoid bringing up Aaron’s slaughtered coven. “Anything new or exciting?”

Clearly, Aaron will not have a better opening. “I’ve mated.”

Stunned, Sean’s head snaps to his brother. “Truly?”

A happy grin spreads over Aaron’s lips. “Yeah.” Before he can say more, a plump middle-aged woman rushes in.

“Amy let me know your brother is here, Dear.” She turns, her keen eyes roaming over Aaron. Satisfied by what she sees, the woman introduces herself, “I’m Sue. A pleasure to meet you, Aaron.”

“You too, Ma’am.” Offering his hand, Aaron is startled when Sue pulls him into a warm hug.

“None of that ma’am stuff. You’ll call me Sue, young man.”

Aaron echoes politely, “Of course, Sue.”

Sean snickers at his brother’s surprise. Sue is incredibly friendly and warm. She isn’t shy or tentative, always jumping headfirst in social situations. Aaron hugs back sheepishly, not entirely certain how to deal with the woman. “Like a teddy bear bulldozer,” Sean teases.

Sue mock glares at him, “Oh, hush, you.” Finally, she releases Aaron and ambles behind Sean, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. “Off with you, I’ll take over your shift.” When he doesn’t move, she hits him again. “Don’t make me tell you again. Go; enjoy your visit with Aaron.”

Sean gives Sue a kiss on the cheek in thanks and motions Aaron to follow him out the back door. “My apartment is within walking distance, if you want?” Sean asks sounding unsure.

“That sounds good.” Aaron wants to see where and how Sean is living.

“Great,” Sean says with a smile. His apartment is small but it’s his. He’s proud of it. “So, you said you’ve mated?”

Aaron smiles easily, happiness obvious. “Yes. I found Spencer during an incubi trafficking case.”

“He’s an incubus?”

“Yes. The moment we touched, his eyes turned. I was surprised to say the least. I never thought I would mate.”

Sean grins, his brother isn’t easy to surprise. “I’m happy for you.” With an incubus mate, Aaron can have the loving family he has wanted since he was young.

“Well, the surprises didn’t end there.”

With brow risen, Sean wonders aloud, “What else happened?”

“Do you remember Morgan? From my team?”

“Yeah,” Sean answers, sounding confused. “Did he find an incubus too?”

“Yes, Spencer.”

Sean stops in his tracks, “ _Your_ Spencer?”

Laughing, Aaron admits, “Yup.”

“You and Morgan are both Spencer’s mates.”

“Correct.”

“Are you mated to each other?” Sean asks. While unusual, it is possible for two people to be mated to a single person but not each other.

“Yes, we are. Spencer was our catalyst, without him, Derek and I would never have known we are mates.” Catalyst mates are fairly rare but not unheard of.

“Morgan, huh? How is that working out? Living with a werewolf?” Vampires and werewolves don’t have the best history and the dislike is still very much alive today.

“Surprisingly well. And it isn’t just one werewolf, it’s four all together.”

Sean stares stunned at his brother. “You are living with _four_ werewolves? He has a pack?”

“Three adopted pups.”

“Children? You went all out with your mating.”

Aaron shrugs. “The pups are mostly grown. Youngest is fifteen and the oldest is nineteen. They are good kids and they seem to like me okay.”

Beginning to walk again, Sean comments, “Wow, your life has changed drastically.”

“It has. Mates and kids. I’m even living in the woods now. I rather like it. Plenty of shade, pleasant smells, and quiet.”

Sean smiles, he can understand why the woods would be a nice change. A vampire’s superior sense of smell can be trying in the city. He claps Aaron on the shoulder, “I am truly happy for you, Brother. You deserve this.”

“Thank you, Sean. I hope you find what I have someday.”

Sean exhales shakily, “I am not sure I will get that. I don’t know if I should.”

“Why not?”

“What if it’s like Mom and Dad? What if I’m like that?” Sean asks fearfully. Their parents were awful people, brutal, violent, and hateful. Separate they were immoral, mated they were evil and that evil spewed over everything and everyone.

Aaron stops his brother, pulling him into a hug. “You are _not_ like them and you never could Sean. Despite your mistakes, you are a good man and always have been. You would never hurt anyone, and definitely not your own mate or children. I know you. You aren’t capable of that.” Sean’s never hurt anyone, even deep in his addiction and desperate, he never had a weapon or tried to attack anyone. When he’d been confronted by the homeowner, Sean fled despite the person being an inferior human.

Sean sinks into his brother’s embrace. It’s his greatest fear that one day he will become like his parents. Sean would rather die than become that despicable. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t lie to you about this.” Aaron sees none of his parents in Sean. Somehow, they both have escaped the evil of their father and mother.

To hear the certainty in Aaron’s voice is reassuring. Aaron knows exactly how awful their parents were and he knows behavior. If he is sure, then maybe Sean doesn’t have to worry about turning into his mom or dad. “Okay.” That fear dies a little and for the first time, Sean has hope he can find a mate and be happy like Aaron is. Before, he would have probably rejected a mate if only to protect her or him. But Aaron’s confidence is enough to make him believe that he can be worthy of a mate.

“Come on, I want to see your apartment.”

Sean smiles, grateful at the change of subject if only to catch his breath. They walk in companionable silence until they get to his door. “This is me.” They walk in and Sean tries to see it from Aaron’s perspective as he gives his brother the tour. His apartment is small, one bedroom, one bath. The kitchen is unimpressive but he makes do. The living room is large enough for his sofa, television, and a small desk for his laptop. The bedroom is tiny, not that he needs much. Just a queen bed shoved in one corner and a nightstand. The bathroom has the bare necessities: a shower, a sink, and a toilet. His apartment isn’t anything special but it is clean and his.

After Sean finishes the tour, Aaron smiles at him. “It’s nice.” Compared to the disgusting hovels Sean had lived in during his drug years, this place is practically a palace.

Sean ducks his head, trying to hide the pleasure he feels at his brother’s compliment. “Thanks. I don’t really need anything else. Not at this point.” Sean is saving his money for the future, what exactly he doesn’t know yet but if he’s lucky a mate and a family and maybe even a restaurant of his own. He waves Aaron over to the kitchen’s breakfast bar.

“Tell me about life with Spencer and Morgan.”

“Derek.”

“Right, Derek. I’m going to have to get used to that.”

Aaron laughs, “I did too.”

Sean likes seeing the easy contentment on Aaron’s face. His brother has been too serious his whole life, trying to protect him from their parents and then trying to protect everyone, his coven and all the victims he encounters, from everything.

“Life is good. You’re going to be an uncle, well, technically you are already an uncle with the pups I suppose.” Aaron laughs at himself. Waving off his words, he announces, “Spencer’s pregnant with twins.”

“Twins? Wow. Congratulations,” Sean offers excitedly. Aaron is having not only one baby but two.

Aaron beams with pride. “Thank you. We don’t know what we are having yet. We are waiting until they are born, which could happen any day now. Twins are notoriously unpredictable.”

Sean bites his lip, wondering if he should ask who fathered the babies or if that is rude.

Aaron smirks a little at the indecision on his brother’s face. “We don’t know who fathered the babies. It could be that one is mine and one is Derek’s or they could both be Derek’s or both mine. We just don’t know and won’t until they are born. In the end, it really doesn’t matter to us. The babies are ours, regardless of whose sperm created them.”

Sean nods understandingly. While it will likely be easy to determine the father of each baby when they are born, parentage matters little to the triad just as it should be.

“I wanted to say I am really proud of you, Sean. Getting clean isn’t easy and I know that. Our parents fucked up your life and drugs were your escape. I have always understood why you turned to drugs, even if I knew it wouldn’t help in the long run. It took courage and resolve to face what our parents did, and to resist the pull of the drugs you relied on for so long. For the first time, you took the hard road and stuck to it.”

Aaron’s words make a shudder run through him. His brother is proud of him.

“You did this, Sean. _You_ got sober and stayed sober. You should be truly proud of yourself.” Aaron wraps an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

Sean closes his eyes tightly, sagging under the warm comfort of his brother’s touch. “I am.” For the first time in his life, he is proud of who and where he is. He has a good job, a good life, and he’s a good man.

“I would love for you to come meet my family,” Aaron says quietly.

Sean’s eyes pop open and his head snaps up. “You want me to meet your mates? Your family? Really?” The trust Aaron is exhibiting is amazing and terrifying. Sean never met Aaron’s coven; his brother didn’t trust him and the protection of his coven was most important. To be invited to meet Aaron’s pregnant mate is overwhelming because of what it means. Aaron trusts him with the most important people in his life.

“I would. I want to share them with you. I have a family, a pack now. They are your pack too, if you want.”

Stunned by the offer, Sean can do nothing but stare at his brother. “Y-You.” He takes hold of Aaron’s hand and grips it hard. “You don’t know what that means to me.” A family, something he hasn’t experienced. He had Aaron growing up but the older he became, the farther apart they got.

Aaron lays his other hand over Sean’s hand and squeezes it comfortingly. “I do know what it means to you.”

Sean can’t hold back his emotion any longer and tears of joy and gratitude trickle down his cheeks. “Thank you, Aaron. Thank you.” He has been alone his entire adulthood. To have family is a blessing he feared he would never experience. Sue and everyone at the restaurant have been welcoming and warm but they haven’t yet reached the closeness of adopted family.

Aaron rubs Sean’s back comfortingly, understanding that this is overwhelming for his brother. It is some minutes before Sean pulls himself together.

Sean wipes his cheeks clean with his shirt sleeve. He isn’t ashamed of crying in front of Aaron. It isn’t the first time nor will it be the last. He is an emotional man and he sees nothing wrong with that. Suddenly, he realizes something. “Did you say pack?”

Smirking at Sean’s realization, Aaron confirms, “Yes, I did.”

“You are part of a pack? Like a _werewolf_ pack?”

“Derek’s pack, technically. Can’t exactly call us a coven when I was the only vampire. And now it’s your pack too.”

“You’re serious.”

Aaron laughs, “Of course I am. Derek’s already claimed you. Welcome to the pack.”

“Holy shit. I’m part of a werewolf pack,” Sean exclaims in disbelief. That is something he never thought he’d say.

“It’s a shock, right? Imagine how I felt. Suddenly mated to a werewolf and an instant father figure to three werewolf pups. My life is crazy but I have discovered that crazy isn’t such a bad thing. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Sean chuckles, he imagines it was quite shocking. Mating with your species’ rival and gaining three pups as well is more than the average vampire could take.

The conversation easily flows to the pack, with Aaron telling Sean all about each of them. They sound like quite the bunch to Sean and he can’t wait to meet them.

“Why don’t you come over this weekend to meet everyone?”

Sean doesn’t hesitate, “I’d like that.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Arriving home, Aaron finds a full living room. Dave, Milo, and Aurora are on one couch, while Spencer and Derek are on the other. Zeus and Sei are lying in their bed, eyes barely open but Aaron knows that can change in a fraction of a second. He isn’t surprised to see the other triad, it seems with Milo and Spencer’s pregnancies they are either here or at Rossi’s. Milo looks about ready to melt with Aurora massaging his swollen ankles and Dave working his always aching back. Unsurprisingly, Derek is working Spencer’s feet to the incubus’s delight. He watches unseen for a time, enjoying the pleased sounds coming from Spencer. Aaron understands why the pups are absent considering the indecent sounding moans coming from both pregnant men.

“I’m home,” Aaron greets as he nudges Spencer and slips behind his pregnant mate. “How are my babies,” he coos as his hands gravitate toward Spencer’s rounded stomach, stroking it soothingly. Aaron grins as the babies kick enthusiastically at the familiar sound of his voice.

“They’re clearly happy you are home,” Spencer drawls.

Aaron isn’t ashamed to feel great pride at that. “And you, Love? How are you doing?” With only a tinge of regret, Aaron moves his hands from Spencer’s stomach to his back and starts to rub the aching muscles.

Spencer moans softly, the dual massages from his mates feels heavenly. “Feeling better by the second.” He closes his eyes as Derek carefully moves up to his ankles while Aaron works his back.

Before anyone can say anything more, a decidingly loud and pornographic moan comes from the other couch.

Spencer giggles in response, especially at the look on Derek’s face. His werewolf is obviously trying to block Milo’s moans out but having a difficult time of it. “A little louder next time, Milo. I want to see Derek blush.”

Milo isn’t troubled by the teasing. He does not care one iota in fact. He is enormously pregnant; his ankles are swollen and both his feet and back are killing him. And Aurora and Dave’s fingers feel fucking amazing. Hell, he might even come in his pants it feels that good, especially since Dave’s sneaky fingers have crept underneath his clothing and are stroking the bare skin of ass. When he meets Aurora’s gaze, a knowing smile spreads over her lips. She knows exactly what is happening, the bulge in his pants is clearly visible. The last month he’s been quite insatiable, the flux of hormones making him practically sex obsessed, not that Aurora and Dave are complaining.

Dave smirks at Milo’s wanton moans, his little exhibitionist. Milo could come in the middle of a crowd with every single eye on him and have absolutely no shame about it. He dips two fingers between the crease of his ass, rubbing against Milo’s perfect hole.

Spencer giggles harder at the sound of Milo’s gasp and moan, the sound clearly sexual. His friend isn’t shy and while he isn’t either, Derek and frankly Aaron as well are both much too possessive to allow anyone else to hear them having sex. No doubt as soon as Milo and his mates leave, Spencer will find himself jumped.

Derek resolutely avoids looking over at the other couch, he does not need to see Milo’s shameless arousal. He most definitely does not need to see the look of ecstasy on the naiad’s face as he comes in his pants because from the sounds he’s making, the man is close.

Dave leans close to Milo’s ear, allowing him to feel the heat of his breath. He tweaks Milo’s sensitive nipple through his shirt and orders in a whisper, “Come for Daddy.”

Milo cries out sharply before slumping into a pile of contented goo.

Derek winces at the sound and feels his face heat.

Aurora helps Milo up and the three go to the bathroom to clean up without a word.

As soon as they are out of earshot, Aaron and Spencer both laugh at the blush on Derek’s face. Who knew the confident Derek would be  the prudish one?

“Shut up,” Derek grumbles.

Aaron grins, “I still can’t believe you are the uptight one. Mr. Suave.”

“I am not uptight. I just don’t want to hear a friend come in his pants! That does not make me a prude,” he protests.

Spencer snickers, “You are definitely a prude.”

“Am not,” Derek pouts. “We’ve fucked outside and everything. I am not a prude.”

“You really are, Der. Don’t worry, you can be as uptight as you need to be as long as you continue to be enthusiastically dirty with me and Spencer,” Aaron soothes.

Spencer adds, “Just as I am fine with yours and Aaron’s possessiveness.” He is mighty possessive of his mates himself.

Derek and Aaron look at each other and grin. They are quite aware of how possessive they both are over Spencer and each other. No one than them should hear their pleasured cries.

Wiggling his feet, Spencer draws Derek’s attention back to his feet. His mate rolls his eyes but continues his massage which sparks Aaron to do the same. Spencer sighs, he enjoys the sensation of his muscles relaxing under his mates’ fingertips. Plus, he has a nice pounding to look forward to once Milo, Dave, and Aurora leave. Unable to resist teasing Derek, Spencer giggles and wonders aloud, “So, want to take bets on what they’re doing in the bathroom?”

Derek groans, wishing to for some lovely brain bleach to erase the unwanted images flashing through his mind. “Spencer,” he whines.

Spencer laughs madly, enjoying Derek’s discomfort a bit too much.

Trying to keep his amusement out of his voice but failing, Aaron scolds lacklusterly, “Haven’t you tortured him enough?”

“Thank you,” Derek expresses emphatically.

Aaron tries to resist but Spencer’s joy at teasing is infectious. “We don’t want to scar poor Derek with images of Milo helping his aroused mates in our bathroom, now do we? That would be wrong,” he finishes with a snicker.

“Gah, you two are the _worst!_ Brain bleach! What I wouldn’t give for brain bleach.”

Taking pity on Derek, Spencer awkwardly and with Aaron’s assistance shuffles over and straddles Derek’s lap, which isn’t easy with his large belly. He works hard to keep the smile off his face. “Poor baby, why don’t I kiss you better?” Not giving him time to respond, Spencer kisses Derek sensually, sparking a slow heat to build inside them. He pulls back far enough for Aaron to lean in to give Derek a kiss. When the kiss breaks, Derek pulls them in for a quick but passionate three-way kiss.

A sharp kick to his kidney makes Spencer wince and he grabs his side.

“Are you okay, Pretty?” Aaron asks, concerned.

Spencer waves off the concern, “I’m fine. Just one of the babies playing soccer with my kidney.”

“Now, pups, you leave your poor papa alone,” Derek says against Spencer’s stomach while rubbing the bump in soothing circles.

“Yes, let’s listen to Daddy,” Spencer nearly pleads with the two active babies growing inside him. He loves feeling them moving but at times, it can get a bit painful. He winces again as one of the babies responds with another vicious kick. “I guess that’s a no,” he sighs.

Aaron guides Spencer off Derek’s lap until his back is against the couch. Then, he gets on his knees and pushes Spencer’s shirt up. He leans his face against Spencer’s belly and strokes the skin gently as he sings “You Are My Sunshine” quietly to his babies.

Nothing quiets them like Aaron’s surprisingly smooth baritone voice, for which Spencer is grateful. He strokes Aaron’s hair in thanks, he loves feeling the babies move but not when it hurts.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Aurora and Dave carefully ease Milo’s pants down and help him sit on the closed toilet. Aurora spreads his legs and starts to lap at the mess he made. The influx of pregnancy hormones making it easy for Milo to get rapidly interested again. By the time Aurora’s cleaned everywhere but where Milo wants it most, he is fully hard.

Dave leans against the closed door, vastly enjoying the show. Watching the emotion and lust flicker over Milo’s face is even more apparent and arousing when he’s pregnant. And the sounds he makes are more unrestrained than ever. It’s no wonder neither he nor Aurora can keep their hands off Milo. Dave notices Milo look up with lust-blown eyes and stares into his eyes, the look going straight to Dave’s cock. The playful smirk blooming on Milo’s face spells trouble but Dave very much loves the trouble his youngest mate tends to bring. “What are you thinking in that dirty little mind of yours, Bebè?”

Milo looks down pointedly at Aurora and then to Dave, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Dave shakes his head, it’s a good thing he and Aurora aren’t shy because Milo is willing and eager to have sex just about anywhere. Pregnancy has turned up his sexual appetite drastically. They haven’t gotten mid-act yet but they’ve certainly encountered those judging looks afterward coming out of semi-public places looking far too disheveled.

Seeing that Dave is willing, Milo turns his attention back to his other mate. The sensation of his cock being enveloped by Aurora’s eager mouth over and over makes him groan deep. She sucks on the tip, stroking the rest firmly with her hand. Aurora shudders as Dave kneels down behind her, plunging his hand under her dress to fondle her breasts, his lips attaching to her neck.

Milo watches with keen eyes as pleasure flashes over both his mates’ faces. It’s a beautiful and intoxicating sight. Wanting more, he begs, “Please, Loves. I need you.”

Aurora pulls back with a pop. Dave stands, allowing Aurora to do the same. She yanks off her dress and panties, knowing exactly what Milo needs and what they all want. Dave and Aurora carefully strip their mate and lower Milo onto his back on the bathroom rug, his head elevated by his rolled up clothing. Aurora straddles his lap and sinks down without hesitation.

Milo shivers, being inside Aurora is always like heaven, wet and hot and his. “God yes.”

Aurora wiggles, squeezing around Milo before she starts to ride him, hard and fast, just how he needs it. Milo’s cries echo through the bathroom and Aurora’s softer moans are soon added. Unnoticed, Dave takes off his own pants and underwear before joining the fun. They both cry out when Dave unexpectedly pushes two long fingers in alongside Milo. Aurora whimpers as she is stroked by both cock and fingers.

“Close,” Milo gasps.

Aurora covers his mouth with her hand to stifle his orgasmic scream while Dave’s fingers pitch Milo’s sensitive nipple and vault him over the edge.

Dave doesn’t waste a second, standing and lifting Aurora off Milo. He flips her around and she helpfully wraps her legs around his waist. Dave pushes inside, her heat slick with arousal and Milo’s seed. He manhandles her, fucking her on his cock. Below them, Milo watches his mates eagerly. The heat builds swiftly between them with Milo’s dirty words fueling the fire. Reaching her peak, Aurora arches and then mashes her lips with Dave’s to mute her cry. Dave comes a moment later, growling into her mouth. He reaches out to steady himself with one hand on the sink counter. The three of them are breathing heavily and near limp with pleasure.

“Pregnant sex is the best,” Milo announces lazily.

Dave and Aurora look at each and snicker. Aurora climbs off Dave with shaky legs. “Well, we’ve thoroughly defiled their bathroom. Hope you are happy, Milo.”

He smirks, “You know I am.” He stretches contently. “Okay, my minions, clean me up and get me off this fucking floor.”

“Minions?” Dave asks teasingly.

Milo stares into his eyes. “You two got me in this mess with not one but two babies. That makes you my pregnancy slaves. Hop to it!” he says with a smile. “Plus, I’m rewarding you with frequent and highly satisfying sex. It works out in the end.”

“That you do, my love,” Aurora admits. They clean Milo up first and help him dress, letting him sit on the toilet while they clean themselves up.

As they exit after a suspiciously long time, Milo wonders aloud, “I wonder if we’ll get to see Derek blush.”

The three look at each other and burst out laughing. It is still funny that the confident flirt blushes at the intimacy of others. It makes absolutely no sense.

“Probably,” Aurora responds, “unless he can contain it enough to be hidden by his skin tone.”

Walking back into the living room, they don’t miss the little smiles on Spencer and Aaron’s lips or the way Derek avoids looking at them. No doubt their mutual satisfaction is written all over their faces.

“We’re going to head home.”

“I can’t believe it. They couldn’t have waited a few minutes to defile their own bathroom?” Derek mutters to himself but his voice is loud enough that they all hear his every word.

Milo grins wickedly, “But then we couldn’t see your lovely blush.”

“Shut up, Milo!” Derek pouts.

Aurora doesn’t hide her own smile but tries to give Derek a break. “Come on, Milo, let’s go home.”

Milo allows himself to be led to the door but looks back at the last second, shouting, “Enjoy your lovely fucking, Spencer. Isn’t pregnant sex awesome?” He’s laughing madly as Aurora and Dave hurry him out.

Spencer grins at his friend’s retreating back. Milo is blunt and crude at times and Spencer is completely fine with that. He sincerely plans on enjoying his fucking. “So how long until we can get naked? The pups won’t be gone forever.”

Aaron smirks at Derek, who is still blushing, and suggests, “Why don’t you and I start and Derek can catch up once he can get those three having sex out of his brain?”

“Sounds fucking perfect to me.”

Aaron helps Spencer up and together they go to the bedroom, leaving Derek behind to recover. Aaron helps Spencer out of his clothes with loving care, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Then he quickly disrobes himself. Helping Spencer onto the bed, Aaron guides him to his knees with a tight grip on the headboard. Then, he settles behind Spencer. Aaron licks his lips, spreading Spencer’s cheeks and staring at his perfect hole. He kisses it, teasing out a breathy moan.

“Aaron, please.”

Obliging, Aaron gets serious. He laps and licks, taking his time before pushing his tongue inside. Spencer is panting hard and alternating between desperately begging and forceful demands. His pregnancy has only made him more sensitive and inflamed his hunger and need for sex. Hearing how close Spencer is, Aaron turns him over and swallows his cock.

Spencer arches, shouting Aaron’s name and comes. Aaron’s throat flexing around him as he drinks him down is ecstasy. Spencer opens his eyes to slits, noticing Derek stripping by the door, which only makes his lust flare again. He hardens in Aaron’s mouth at the sight of Derek naked and aroused. Derek crawls up the bed and takes Spencer’s lips in a forceful kiss. Spencer sighs, melting into his mate’s kiss.

Without notice, Aaron prepares himself and sinks down on Spencer’s cock. Derek swallows Spencer’s moan, tweaking his pebbled nipples. Spencer feels like he is on fire with being inside Aaron and Derek’s hot mouth moving against his. But it isn’t not enough, his hunger flares and he needs his mates’ seed. Spencer breaks the kiss, clutching Derek desperately. “I need to be filled.”

Aaron lifts off and together, they roll Spencer to his side. Aaron presses against his back and moves Spencer’s leg up, plunging deep. Derek buries his face in Spencer’s lap, Aaron’s thrusts pushing his cock further into his throat. Aaron fucks him quick and fast. Spencer’s hunger comes on swiftly and his need for their semen is stronger with his pregnancy. Aaron groans as Derek’s spit lubed fingers push into his hole, the dual sensation of being surrounding by his mates making him come hard.

Spencer keens, the aching emptiness easing slightly. He barely notices coming into Derek’s mouth. “More.”

Derek shares the taste of Spencer with Aaron, only easing back when Aaron pulls out of Spencer and makes room for him. Derek enters him with a long, slow stroke. Aaron has lessened Spencer’s hunger enough that Derek can make love to him. He eats up the little sighs and moans coming from Spencer as he moves in and out of him steady and slow. “Always so tight for me, Pretty Boy. Even after Aaron fucks you first. Made for us.”

“Just for you and for Aaron.”

Derek pets Spencer’s bare stomach. “So big and beautiful, swollen with our pups. No one is more beautiful than you, Love.”

Spencer sighs Derek’s name. The sweet fucking just as arousing as Aaron’s hard one. He jerks his hips forward when Derek’s hand circles his cock and starts to pump.

“How’s it feel? To have me push into your willing body again and again?”

“So good.”

Derek chuckles darkly, “Of course it does. You are made—” His boasting cuts off sharply when Aaron bites his neck and starts to drink. “Fuck.” Derek’s certain as a werewolf he shouldn’t take as much pleasure as he does from Aaron drinking his blood but it feels too amazing for him to give a shit how he should be feeling. Aaron, the sneaky bastard, is even timing his drinking to Derek’s thrusts making his cock jerk in response.

“Derek. Aaron,” Spencer mewls. The slow, confident thrusts, the twitching cock inside him, and Derek’s strong grip on his cock, “So close.”

Derek twists his hand as his knot begins to expand. Spencer comes seconds before they are locked together. “Spencer!” Derek cries as he pumps his seed into Spencer.

Aaron takes one last sip and licks the mark closed. He moves in front of Spencer. “How are you doing, Love? Okay?”

Spencer grins loopily. “Feel great. Satisfied.”

“Comfy? Do you need to move?” Moving positions while Derek is locked inside of a very pregnant Spencer is not easy. Nonetheless, they’ve done it plenty of times before.

Spencer beams happily, wiggling contently. “Don’t need to move, all I need is you right here,” he promises, patting the bed in front of him.

Aaron smiles, pulling the sheet over them as he settles down in front of Spencer. He curls himself around Spencer and his big belly. Soon three sets of limbs are happily intertwined.

                                                                         Sean   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to get a new computer again, so I wrote this all on Google Docs. I'm now going to be using a free Doc program to write, which hopefully will be comparative to Microsoft. It seems pretty good so far. I am editing the next chapter of Give Me Your Forever, have started the next chapter of Blutbad, and will hopefully be editing the next chapter of JAMOT (finally) in a few days.


	20. Tasha's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, mind speak between werewolves will be in bold and italics. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Gia for being a willing and extremely helpful sounding board. This chapter and story only improve with your input.

Sean’s knee jiggles with nerves as he drives to Aaron’s house in the woods. He is going to meet Aaron’s family, his pack for the first time. Sean hopes he doesn’t screw this up; he isn’t sure he can take losing Aaron again. Parking, Sean rests his head on the steering wheel, trying to gather the drive to get out and walk to the door. He lifts his head and grips the wheel painfully tight before deliberately releasing his hold. “I can do this.” Sean takes a shaky breath and forces himself out of the car. If his legs feel like they are going to give out on the walk up to the door, no one else has to know. Sean rings the doorbell before he can give into his anxiety and flee.

A stunning young woman in her late teens or early twenties by his guess, answers the door. She’s his height and slim.

“Hi, I’m, um, Aaron’s brother? Sean.”

Her smile is welcoming. “Hi Sean, welcome to the pack. I’m Tasha.” Sean looks nervous enough that she doesn’t consider giving him her pack nickname.

Relieved by the welcome and high off the warm feeling of being part of the family for the first time in his life, Sean greets, “Hi Tasha.”

“No need to be nervous, Sean. We don’t play games in this pack and Derek’s a great Alpha. He wouldn’t invite you into our pack unless he meant it. As for my siblings, keep a watch out for Rayna. She can be trouble but she doesn’t mean harm.”

Sean’s laugh is slightly pained sounding. “I’ll try. I haven’t had family in a very long time or really ever, I guess. No one besides Aaron anyway.”

Tasha’s face softens compassionately. “I know that feeling.” She stares off distractedly, “Being without family, without pack, is painful.” Tasha yanks herself from those memories and meets Sean’s eyes. “You aren’t alone anymore and you won’t ever be. Your family may expand but you will always have a home here. Alpha believes pack is for life.”

He holds her gaze, reading sincerity in her expressive eyes. Sean nods carefully, his emotions choking trapping his words in his throat.

Tasha says gently, “Come on in and meet the rest.” She leads Sean through the house to the backyard. “Look who’s here,” she announces. The pack looks up and Sean halts, nervous at so many eyes on him at once. Aaron breaks into an easy smile and pulls Sean into a hug.

“I’m glad you came, Sean.”

Sean savors the warmth of his brother. He’s felt absolutely alone without Aaron in his life. The hole Aaron left is finally being filled.

Derek helps Spencer out of the chaise lounge, providing a steadying arm as he waddles over. Aaron senses their approach and pulls back. “Sean, these are my mates. You remember Derek.”

He nods, sticking his hand out to shake. Derek takes it firmly before tugging him into a hug. Werewolves tend to be openly affectionate with members of their pack and Sean is pack now. “It’s good to see you again, Sean. You look much better than the last time I saw you.”

Sean laughs, “Wouldn’t take much.” He’d been chest deep in his addiction last time they met, no doubt he’d looked awful.

“And this is Spencer,” Aaron adds.

Sean looks at the pretty, heavily pregnant man. “Hello Spencer. It’s nice to meet you.” His eyes flick down at his bulging stomach but makes no move to touch him. It’s always makes him uncomfortable how easily people invade the space of incubi and he refuses to do the same.

Spencer smirks at Sean’s carefully respectful manner. It’s a nice change. Before he can greet Sean, one of the pups kicks him painfully hard. He hisses and clutches his stomach.

Concerned but uncertain what to do, Sean just watches him helplessly.

But the triad are well used to this, Derek lifts Spencer and carries him back to the lounge. Aaron pulls up Spencer shirt, rubbing his hands on the bared skin comfortingly as he begins to sing.

Watching them, Sean doesn’t notice he’s no longer alone.

“The pups are getting impatient, I think they’re trying to kick their way out.”

Sean turns to an oddly beautiful young woman in her mid-teens. She’s tiny, plain and simple, and makes him feel tall.

“Good thing Aaron’s singing calms them down or we’d be dealing with one miserable incubus.”

Sean eyes the striking young man on his left. He is taller than Sean by several inches. He wants to laugh at the way they’re lined up: small, medium, and big. Pushing his amusement to the side, Sean marvels at how nonchalant they talk to him, like he’s a friend instead of a stranger. It’s a bit odd.

“We’re the other pups by the way. I’m Marcus,” he introduces himself. Thumbing in his sister’s direction, Marcus says, “That’s Rayna.”

The three pups could not be more different in appearance. Yet, Sean can see the familial bonds between Rayna and Marcus. They are siblings even if their blood isn’t the same.

Rayna grins at him. “Another vampire in the pack. Alpha sure knows how to pick ‘em. Hey, have you touched Tasha yet? Maybe you’re her mate and we could be one of those complicated families. You’d be her uncle and mate at the same time,” she hypothesizes.

Stunned, Sean replies, “Uh, no. We haven’t touched.”

“She’s beautiful, though, right? She’d make a good mate.”

Sean shifts uncomfortably. Tasha is beautiful and he does feel a connection with her but it is a bit complicated. They are pack now and her dad is mated to his brother. He isn’t sure he wants to complicate things further. She seems nice but he doesn’t know if she is who he’s destined for.

Marcus slaps her on the back of the head. “Stop teasing him, you’re going to freak him out. Aaron’ll be pissed if you make his brother run screaming from the pack.”

Rayna laughs, waving off Marcus’s concern. “Don’t worry, Sean’s not going to run. Right?”

“Um.”

“And that’s my cue to take my dear little Alpha sister for a run. Maybe it will jump start her brain.”

“Hey!”

Marcus ignores her. “Nice to meet you, Sean. Make yourself comfortable.” He turns toward his Alpha. “Yo, Alpha!”

Derek looks up, parental annoyance on his face. “Yes, Pup?”

“I’m taking Rain for a run before she scares Sean off.”

Derek narrows his eyes at his youngest pup, who feigns innocence. “Don’t come back until you’re sure she can behave.”

Rayna rolls her eyes but shifts and takes off in a run.

Tasha, who had gone back inside for a drink, comes into view.

Locking eyes with his Beta, Derek orders, “Go with them, Tasha. Keep those two out of trouble.”

She turns to watch her two sibling running away. “Of course, Alpha.” Then she sets her drink to the side, shifts and sprints after them.

Derek turns his attention to Sean. “Come, sit. Don’t mind Rayna, she likes to tease.”

“It’s fine. Just a little unexpected, ‘s all,” Sean admits, sitting in a chair near the triad. Aaron is still softly singing to the babies, who must have calmed because Spencer looks more relaxed and is stroking Aaron’s hair in thanks.

Thumbing Spencer’s hand absently, Derek asks, “What’d she say this time?”

“Well,” Sean starts.

He rolls his eyes, “That bad?”

Sean shrugs. “Not bad per se, just a bit strange.”

“Lay it on me.”

“She asked if I touched Tasha. Commented how if we were mates, our relationship would be complicated to say the least.”

Derek’s eyes narrow, “Oh, really?”

Sean throws his hands up in placating manner. “I haven’t touched her.”

Derek harrumphs. He doesn’t like thinking about Tasha finding a mate. She’s young yet and she’s his oldest pup. He isn’t ready for that yet, even if she is old enough. And her history with the pack she was born into makes him wary. Those purist bastards saw her as a freak. Tasha needs someone special to help her overcome the insecurities cultivated in her childhood. He knows he is protective of her; Derek doesn’t want her to be hurt again. She is scarred enough already. He knows not just anyone is worthy of his Tasha. She’s special and her mate should be too. “You’d be blessed to be found worthy of my Tasha,” Derek growls softly.

Sean’s brows rise dramatically, he has little experience dealing with overprotective fathers. “I don’t doubt that. She’s beautiful and seems very warm.”

Spencer cracks open one of his uniquely swirling purple-blue eyes, “Derek.”

He looks down at his mate. “What?”

“You’re scaring poor Sean with your overprotective Alpha daddy routine.”

“I’m not overprotective.”

Spencer scoffs, “You are an Alpha werewolf and Tasha is your pup, of course you are.” He doesn’t add that Tasha’s history only makes him more protective of her. Derek is more protective of Tasha than he is Marcus and Rayna because she’s been hurt deeper than the others. Spencer doesn’t blame Derek for that. He may not be a parental figure like Derek and Aaron but he cares deeply for Tasha. Anyone that hurts her should be very afraid.

Sean notices the dancing amusement in Aaron’s eyes as he continues to croon to the babies. His brother and his mates are an interesting trio.

“She’s my oldest pup! And she’s too young to find a mate.”

Spencer rolls his eyes, “Tasha is nineteen, near the same maturity level as me. She is old enough.”

Derek pouts. He doesn’t like the reminder that Tasha is an adult and could find her mate at any time. He still remembers the terrified but protective little girl she was when he found her, Marcus, and Rayna in that storm.

“Judging from how enthusiastically you fuck me, you don’t seem to have any issues with my _age_.”

“Spencer,” Derek groans.

Spencer rubs his large stomach, “Evidence of that is right here. Or we could talk about this morning. Or last night. Or mmfth—”

Derek covers Spencer’s mouth with his hand. “I got it, Pretty Boy.”

Aaron finally finishes his last song to the babies, shaking his head at his mates. He meets Sean’s bewildered gaze, “Welcome to the pack, Sean, such as it is.”

“Uh, thanks?” Aaron’s pack is, well, interesting. They are comfortable around him and aren’t putting on any sort of airs, that is for certain. What he sees, and hears, is what he gets.

“I would love to say this is abnormal but it really isn’t. This is us.” Aaron murmurs. It’s clear he doesn’t mind as he has adoration written all over his face as he looks at Derek and Spencer.

Sean finds he rather likes Aaron’s family. They are genuine, which he likes a lot. They aren’t pretending to be anything but who they are. And Aaron is clearly happily in love and that makes him happy. Sean smiles as he watches Spencer tease and flirt with Derek, while the werewolf’s focus appears to flip from thinking about Tasha and flirting with Spencer.

“While these two bicker about Tasha and flirt, would you like a tour?”

Derek and Spencer pretend not to hear Aaron but kiss back absently when Aaron pecks each of them on the lips.

“Okay.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Tasha’s lanky wolf form allows her to catch up with Marcus and Rayna easily. Her younger siblings are playfully teasing each other while they run, but Tasha keeps silent. She knows Rayna had no malice in her teasing Sean, not toward her or Sean. Nonetheless, it unfortunately brought back memories of her first pack back. Their hate-filled words echo in her mind. She speeds up, trying unsuccessfully to outrun her memories. _FREAK!_ _DIE! ABOMINATION!_ _KILL HER!_ Lost in her horrible memories, she doesn’t realize she’s already left Marcus in the dust and Rayna is struggling to catch up.

_**Tasha? TASHA? LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING!** _

Tasha barely hears Rayna screaming her name in her mind, only when Rayna pounces on her is she pulled from her memories.

Rayna pins her down and stands over her, whining in concern. _**What’s wrong?**_

Marcus finally catches up, panting heavily, he collapses beside his sisters. He’s built for power and endurance, not for speed. _**Tasha, what is going on? You were running like demons were chasing you.**_

_**I promise not to run, okay? Just, please, let me up.**_ Tasha mind speaks to them.

Rayna studies Tasha carefully, trusting her Alpha instincts to determine whether or not to trust her sister’s words. Feeling secure that Tasha won’t run away, Rayna moves off of her. _**Tell us what is going on.**_

_**I overheard what you said to Aaron’s brother and it brought it back. What** _ _**happened,** _ _**you know, with my first pack** _ _**.** _ _**How they** _ _**instantly** _ _**turned on me. The horrible** _ _**words** _ _**they screamed at me, how it felt to be throw** _ _**n** _ _**out like I meant nothing to them.** _ _**When I remember, sometimes it feels like it just happened yesterday.** _

Rayna whimpers softly and nuzzles her neck in an apology, trying to comfort her sister and herself. She hates that her teasing caused Tasha pain, that she forced her to remember her most painful memories. Of them all, Tasha has had the most difficult time letting go of the past. She was brutally rejected by her pack for something beyond her control. Her own parents, instead of protecting her, personally led the mob against her. She was lucky to escape with her life. Rayna will never understand how they could do that. Her own parents died trying to stop her kidnappers; they gave their lives for her. She knows Marcus can’t understand it either, his parents and pack loved him until they were killed. _**I’m so sorry, Tash. I never meant—**_

_**I know, Rayna.**_ Despite the years since being shunned, she has never gotten over it. Tasha knows she is loved and accepted exactly as she is by her pack. She knows her place and doesn’t feel like a freak around them. But the thought of finding a mate, feeling _worthy_ of having a mate, continues to haunt her. Deep down, Tasha does not believe she’ll ever have a mate because of her freakishness.

_**They’re wrong, Tasha. You are not a freak. You were meant to be different, that’s all. Your parents, your former pack, in their ignorance, instead of embracing your uniqueness, they feared it. You are stronger than them. They were the weak ones.** _

_**Marcus is right. They didn’t deserve you, Tash.** _

Tasha drops her head, letting her siblings’ words wash away the memories and bolster her confidence. Marcus rubs his body against Tasha in comfort while Rayna burrows her face beneath Tasha’s chin. Their closeness is a comfort and she revels in their familiar warmth and love.Succeeding, she looks up when Marcus speaks.

_**I know you don’t believe you deserve a mate but you’re wrong. You were made special for your mate. Your mate will be as unique and rare as you. I believe that.**_ Marcus promises fervently, staring deeply into Tasha’s eyes. _**Have faith. Your mate is out there waiting for you.**_

_**I’m trying to, Marcus, I am. But what if you’re wrong? What if what I am means my mate will reject me like my parents did? Like my pack did? Or what if it means I won’t ever have a mate at all?** _

Rayna challenges. _**What you are? Fucking A, Tasha, stop thinking like that. There is nothing wrong with you.**_

Tasha wishes she could believe her siblings’ words but the seed of doubt her former pack planted inside her still thrives. Shedoesn’t know how to overcome that doubt even after all these years.

Rayna and Marcus lock eyes, realizing that despite their best efforts, Tasha continues to fear her parents are right about her. Neither is surprised, they’ve been trying to convince her for years but have only partially succeeded. Tasha has self-confidence in herself, yet, when the subject of mating comes into the picture, all of that disappears. She is overwhelmingly insecure about being deemed worthy of having a mate and by her mate. Both doubt that will change unless she finds her mate and said mate makes her believe otherwise.

_**Someday soon your mate will find you and that will make him or her exceedingly happy.** _

Tasha desperately hopes that Marcus is right because if he’s not… This dread, this fear will continue to poison her. And if that doesn’t kill her, finding her mate only to be rejected, will.

_**Please, Tash. Try to believe that. Have hope.** _

_**I’m trying, Rain.**_ Tasha mind speaks softly. Needing to clear her mind, she pleads. _**Now, can we run? I need to run to get my head back on straight.**_

_**Okay. If you need to run hard, take Rain with you. I’ll go back home.** _

_**Thank you. Both of you.** _

_**We love you, Tash. We always will.**_ Rain vows.

_**I know and I love you.**_ Tasha knows she’d be dead without her pack and she’s eternally grateful for their love and acceptance. _**Let’s race!**_ Tasha says with a grin that’s mostly true, shoving Rayna over before sprinting off. Nothing like a race with her sister to get her mind off those horrible memories and insecurities.

_**Cheater!** _

Tasha yips. _**You always cheat! It’s my turn.**_

Marcus smiles as they tear off together. Tasha will be okay, for now. He turns back and starts loping home. Marcus prays Tasha finds her mate soon. The uncertainty and waiting are only making the poison of her previous pack’s hate infect her psyche further. Tasha needs her mate to make her realize that she isn’t a mistake. She is what she is, who she is for a reason. Whining softly, Marcus heads for home wondering if he should tell Alpha what happened.

One look when he arrives home and Marcus realizes that Alpha knows something is up.

_**What happened? Where are Tasha and Rayna?** _

He should have known, they never can hide anything from Alpha. _**Tasha overheard Rayna’s teasing and it brought back memories from her previous pack.**_

Derek growls. He despises the entire pack for what they did to Tasha. If he could get away with it, Derek would track them all down and slaughter them one by one.

_**Tasha needed to run. Rayna is with her.** _

_**Good.**_ His little budding Alpha pup will take care of Tasha.

“You’re doing that mind speak thing again, aren’t you?” Spencer drawls, rubbing his bulging stomach. “Not fair, you two.”

Marcus grins at Spencer’s exasperated scolding, despite his concern for Tasha.

Spencer shakes his head, muttering mostly to himself, “Heaven help us all if the pups can mind speak too.”

“What’s wrong with the pups mind speaking?”

“Are you kidding me, Derek? Have you not considered the trouble they could get in if they are twins that can _literally_ communicate telepathically, while only one of us, you, can hear them? They could plot anything around Aaron and I and we wouldn’t hear a thing.”

Marcus laughs. He remembers the trouble he and his sisters got into and Alpha could hear them. Spencer’s right to be worried, the twins could be heaps of trouble.

Spencer scowls at Marcus, “Prepare to be a tattle tale, _big brother_ Marcus, ‘cause Aaron and I are counting on you, Tasha, and Rayna to be our ears.”

“I’m not a snitch!”

“You will be if you know what’s good for you,” Spencer warns.

Derek grins widely, “You are so hot with that dangerous glint in your eyes.”

Marcus rolls his eyes. “And that’s my cue to leave.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“You don’t have to cook, Sean. You’re our guest.”

Sean smirks, “Didn’t you say I was pack now?”

“Of course I did,” Aaron confirms.

“Then I’m not really a guest, am I?”

Rayna grins. “Ooo, I like you. You’re clever.”

Sean winks at her.

“Let him cook, Love, if he wants,” Derek offers.

Spencer’s stomach growls loudly. “Will someone cook something? Three very hungry mouths to feed here.”

Aaron signals Sean to have at it.

Sean invites the pups to be his sous chefs. Setting each of them up with a task and uses the time to get to know them better.

The first thing he learns is Tasha’s love of reading and learning, which Sean can relate to. He spent a good portion of his time in prison reading to pass the time.

They talk books for a good ten minutes before Rayna groans and complains, “What did I do to deserve this? Three book fanatics in this pack. Not fair.”

Tasha laughs at her, informing Sean that Spencer is serious reader too.

“Really?” Sean asks, intrigued.

“Spencer reads faster than anyone I’ve ever seen. He’s a book reading machine. Spencer’s read more books than all of us combined.”

“Oh for all that is holy, please stop!” Rayna begs.She shudders at the thought of being subjected to the three book nerds getting together.

With an indulgent smile, they concede to Rayna’s wishes. They’ll be plenty of time to talk books and no doubt Spencer will want to join the conversation. The three of them will have a blast, the rest of the pack, well, that’s a different story.

Sean changes the subject, to Rayna’s relief. “So Rayna, tell me something about you. What do you like to do in your spare time?” With a hint of a smirk, Sean finishes, “I’m guessing reading isn’t one of the them.”

Marcus and Tasha snicker at the glare Rain sends the vampire. “No, reading isn’t on the top of my list,” she admits with a hint of annoyance. “I much prefer music to books. I love writing songs, actually.”

“Truly? Lyrics or music composing or both?”

“Both.”

Marcus states, “She’s quite good.”

“You are too, Marcus,” Tasha adds.

“Do you write together?” Sean asks, interested.

“We collaborate on the lyrics some but composing music isn’t my thing.”

Tasha nudges them, “Sing something. They both have terrific voices and harmonize together beautifully.”

Sean’s eyes light up with excitement. “I’d love to hear a song.”

Rayna and Marcus look at each other and shrug. They pick one of their favorites and start to sing a cappella. Tasha is telling the truth, they are good.The duo blend their voices together with practiced ease. As they finish, Sean claps with genuine appreciation. “Outstanding. Your voices are beautiful together and so is the song. You both have talent. You two have a future in the music business, if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you, Sean. That means a lot,” Rayna says, while Marcus bobs his head in thanks.

Sean smiles at them tentatively. “Maybe some time I could play with you?”

“You play?” Marcus asks.

Sean shrugs. “A little guitar.”

“We’d like that,” Rayna offers. Then she smirks and teases, “That is if you are any good.”

“I’m alright. Good enough I shouldn’t embarrass myself.” Sean has a feeling he is going to have to get used to Rayna’s teasing.

Rayna smiles back.

Marcus leans against the counter, looking cocky and relaxed. “I guess that just leaves me, now.”

“I guess so,” Sean says dryly.

“He’s—”

Tasha stops Rayna immediately with a dark look. “Marcus can speak for himself.”

Rayna rolls her eyes but relents.

“I am an athlete. Doing wrestling right now.”

Sean makes a humming sound.Sean never played any sports himself, too focused on experimenting with drugs to try to forget his parents’ abuse. He imagines Marcus has the musculature for it though. “Are you any good?”

“Alpha helped trained me over the years. So I’m pretty good.” He states modestly, “Pretty sure I’m going to make state again.”

Rayna scoffs, “I’d hope so considering you haven’t lost a match yet.” She is baffled by his modesty, if it was her, she’d be bragging all over the place.

Marcus shrugs.

“He isn’t all smooth jock though. Marcus here is a huge comic book nerd. You should see his collection,” Rayna adds.

Sean’s brow rise in surprise, “Oh, really? Jock and nerd all rolled into one.”

“I like to be complex, keeps my options open,” Marcus offers with a wink.

Laughing, Sean admits, “That’s not a bad plan.”

It really isn’t. Marcus has a wide range of friends and he never lacks for interest, not that he’s found anyone that he is truly interested in yet.

Sean has never read a comic book in his life but he does enjoy the movies. “So which franchise is your favorite? Or don’t you have one?”

Tasha points a warning finger at Marcus. “Do _not_ even go there.”

Marcus snaps his mouth shut, grumbling a bit.

“Never ask that again or else we’ll be here all night and he won’t shut up for a second.”

“Oookaay. Are you more excited for Captain America Civil War or Batman v Superman?”

Marcus answers immediately, “Civil War. Marvel beats out DC every time. Plus, Ben Affleck as Batman? Really? I don’t see it.”

The others have to agree. None of them would have chosen Affleck.

“Maybe he’ll surprise us all and do a great job,” Tasha tries.

Sean, Marcus, and Rayna all shake their heads.

Marcus has little hope of that. “I sincerely doubt that, although Wonder Woman may just save the movie. She looks pretty badass.” Not wanting to think about the possible disaster that is Batman v Superman, he asks excitedly, “Have you heard the latest gossip on the Marvel bondmates?”

“Can’t say I have. Don’t keep up much on celebrity news. I didn’t even know any of them were mated,” Sean admits.

“You didn’t know—you can’t be serious!” Marcus’s inner fanboy is outraged.

Rayna laughs, “Now you’ve done it.”

“All the Avengers are mated to people from the movies. How can you not that know that? Six bondmate relationships for just the main cast.”

Sean watches with wide eyes, apparently not knowing about the matings is a capital crime in Marcus’s eyes.

He ticks off the couples for Sean. “Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans. Chris Hemsworth and Jaimie Alexander. Clark Gregg and Mark Ruffalo. Sebastian Stan and Tom Hiddleston. Jeremy Renner and Aaron Taylor Johnson. Cobie Smulders and Elizabeth Olsen. Scarlett Johanssen and Idris Elba. That’s not even counting minor actors and crew. All the movies have resulted in mating pairs. Please tell me you are at least aware of the older matings like from Blade and the older X-Men movies.”

Sean’s expression turns sheepish. “Uh, yeah, of course.”

The man is clearly lying and quite badly at that. “You are hopeless. I see we are going to have to work on you. Turn you into a proper fanboy,” Marcus states gravely.

Tasha and Rayna sagely nod in agreement, before giggling. They know Marcus isn’t joking and will take this with proper seriousness. Sean will become a fanboy like Marcus, he’ll have no choice.

Marcus continues seriously, “We’ll deal with the old news later. All you need to know now is that the Avengers are having a rush of babies. Evans and RDJ just had their second baby, a girl. Johnson is ready to pop any day now and is having twins, Alexander is three months along, and Olsen just confirmed her pregnancy. Johanssen and Elba are the only main cast Avengers that haven’t had children yet.”

Sean doesn’t know why this matters but apparently it does to the three, Marcus especially. Although he imagines he’ll look at the actors and the characters differently knowing their bonds. Sean has a feeling he will soon know far more about celebrities and characters than he ever wanted to. Marcus seemed quite serious about converting him to a fanboy as he calls it.

The animated conversation halts abruptly when Sean accidentally brushes against Tasha. The room freezes at the contact, all of them waiting on bated breath for something to happen.

But neither feel anything at the touch. Tasha and Sean aren’t mates. Sean pats her hand comfortingly, a part of him sad that they aren’t mates, but mostly, he is relieved. He isn’t ready for a mate; maybe he never will be. His addiction and sobriety have made him leery of mating. He likes Tasha a lot though and hopes they can become friends as well as pack. Marcus and Rayna both hide their disappointment, while Tasha’s heart sinks just a little. Sean seems like a good man but not the one for her. She just hopes her mate is out there somewhere.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Tasha stares at her phone, listening as her reminder alarm go off for a long moment before flicking it off. She sighs audibly. Days like today she can’t forget what makes her different. Tasha says a quiet goodbye to Spencer, Rayna, and Aaron, Derek and Marcus are working on one of Derek’s houses. She doesn’t meet their eyes, not wanting to see the concern in their eyes.

Outside, she takes several deep breaths. Tasha doesn’t want to be different but she is. Nothing can change that. Getting into her vehicle, she drives to her appointment. Tasha eyes the liquid carefully, how something that appears benign could have such an affect on her life. Resigned to her fate, she drinks it down. Tasha can feel the power rise within her, satisfying not only her hunger but making her stronger as well. At least this time she won’t be hiding out the next couple of hours alone, thanks to a push from her siblings. Instead, she is heading over to Emily’s house. She is going to tell her what she is.

Emily answers the door with a smile on her face. “Hey Tasha, come on in.” Sensing that her friend is nervous about something, Emily is pleased as she spots her familiar coming over. Sergio is a long haired black cat with amber eyes. Sergio and Tasha have met before, although not love at first sight, Sergio is warming up to her. Unusually, he goes straight for Tasha, not even the stench of canine coming from her can deter him. Purring loudly, Sergio rubs against Tasha. The simple repetitive motion of petting the cat calms her nerves, as no doubt the intuitive feline had hoped it would.

Noticing Tasha relaxing, Emily asks, “What is going on, Tash?”

“There are few people I trust. Fewer still that I trust with the truth of my past and the secret I guard so closely.” Tasha looks up from Sergio to meet Emily’s concerned eyes. “I liked you from the moment we met and I have grown to trust you completely. You are my best friend and I want to tell you the truth. I don’t want to keep hiding this from you.”

Emily folds her hands in her lap, wondering what exactly Tasha this secret is and what horrors her past hides. Her friend’s somber aura has her adopting a similar attitude. “I’m listening.”

“I am not like other werewolves. As far as I know, I am the only one with this...mutation.”

Emily is afraid to ask, deciding to let Tasha reveal the truth in her own time.

“I was born the way I am, although that part of me remained dormant in my body until I began to mature and get closer to puberty. That’s when it awoke. It felt strange. A hunger rose inside me that couldn’t be satisfied by meat or food or drink. I was afraid to tell anyone but I felt drawn to the one place all werewolves avoided: the mountains filled with silver.”

Emily stares at her in shock. * _Tasha was drawn to the very place that could kill her? If she went there, how does she live today?*_

“I resisted the urge for as long as I could but one night, I broke and snuck off. I knew that my instincts were wrong. A werewolf should never be tempted to go toward the metal that could poison her. I knew I should be afraid of the toxic silver in the mountains but I wasn’t. I followed my craving and found myself surrounded by a large silver deposit. The dull shine of silver was all around me and I did the unthinkable. I ate flakes and chunks of silver off the ground. I ingested the most toxic substance to werewolves in existence _on purpose_. That’s the first time since the strange hunger began that I felt it be sated. My hunger was for silver. If that wasn’t strange enough, after eating the silver I felt stronger, not weaker like a werewolf should. I rubbed against the silver and instead of the painful burning I should have been feeling, all I felt was an almost pleasant tingle. I knew then and there, something was different with me. I wasn’t like the rest.”

With wide eyes, Emily tries to absorb what Tasha is telling her. _*Tasha is, what? Immune to silver? No, more than that, didn’t she say it made her stronger?*_

She can see Emily is shocked by her confession, not that she is surprised. Silver is toxic to werewolves, it’s an accepted fact. That is until her. “I was terrified. Even as young as I was, I knew I had to hide this. Craving and consuming something that should kill me wasn’t normal.”

Emily speaks for the first time. “You really kept it secret? From everyone? How old were you?” Her heart breaks for the little girl Tasha was, all alone and afraid.

Tasha nods, staring off into space, lost in the memories of her past. “I did. I didn’t dare tell anyone. I was nine and I had to do it alone.”

Emily cannot believe how young she was. It could not have been easy.

“I learned that just being up there could harm the others. I had to wash after I came down the mountain or those around me would be harmed by the silver, even then they could be weakened by being around me. I hid my secret successfully for a year. Until _that_ day.” Tasha shudders lightly, remembering that day. “A drunken human stumbled on the pack’s lands. One that unfortunately had a bad history with werewolves. He pulled out a silver knife, intent on killing as many of us as he could. Many wolves ran away. I’ll never forget the overwhelming smell of fear in the air. My cousin was in front of the man, frozen with fear. I screamed at him to move but he couldn’t, he was overwhelmed by fear. I watched the knife come down on him in what seemed like slow motion. I jumped in front of him. The blade stuck into my flank, the silver filling me with strength despite the wound. With the blade still in my body, I attacked the man. The strength the silver added allowed me to overcome the man easily and knock him unconscious.”

“You saved his life,” Emily says in awe. “You saved all their lives.”

Tasha’s smile is bittersweet. “I did, not that it mattered to him or to any of them. When I turned to him,” she shivers, remembering how he looked at her and how much it hurt to see. “He was my best friend and when he looked at me, all I saw was fear. He backed away from me. I saved his life and he feared _me_. Like I was a monster. I was as frozen as he was. Only the sharp pain in my side brought me out of it and made me realize the silver knife was still embedded in me. There was no going back now. My secret was out. I remember looking around and seeing the fear in the eyes of my pack.”

Dread fills her, Emily can imagine what comes next and she wishes she could erase it all.

Tasha looks at Emily with sorrowful, tortured eyes. “My Alpha looked at me with such contempt, his eyes moving to the silver blade in my side. He called me an abomination. Not a single werewolf protested, clearly they all agreed with him. I should have been at the very least weakened by the blade but I wasn’t and they knew it.”

The sight of Tasha’s tears starting to trickle down her cheek motivates Emily to move. She pulls her friend into her arms, rocking her gently and stroking her in an act of comfort.

Tasha’s breath hitches at the tender care. She relaxes against Emily, hiding her face against her shoulder. “In desperation I looked to my p-parents. I silently plead for their help and support.” Her sorrow turns to anger, “Instead, I saw a deep hatred in their eyes. They hated me, what I’d become. They screamed awful, unspeakable things at me, their only child. They went so far as to call for my death. My own parents, they wanted me dead.” Tasha sobs, half in fury, half in sorrow. “They were my parents. They were supposed to love me unconditionally. I was a _child_ , Em. Only nine years old; they were supposed to fucking protect me! Not lead the charge against me! How could they do that? How could they look at the child they’d loved for nine years and feel nothing but hate? How could they look at me and see nothing more than a monster worthy of extermination?”

“Oh, Tasha,” Emily feels her heart shatter at the cruelty. Tasha was just a child, a mere babe. Emily doesn’t know how to answer Tasha’s questions. She can’t fathom any of it. How any adult could act that callously to a child? How could Tasha’s own parents do that? Dothey not have a soul?

“It was like my heart was ripped from my chest. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. They all saw me as a freak. They wanted me dead.” Tasha shakes with anger at her parents and her first pack. She hates that they still can hurt her after all these years. “I knew then that I’d have to leave and go out on my own. My Alpha wasn’t going to help me and neither were my parents. Not one fucking person in my pack was going to either. The people I loved most, people I knew my entire life, turned their backs on me without hesitation. I hate them for it. I hate that their betrayal still hurts me.”

“I hate them, too, for what they did. Those bastards never deserved you. I hate that they still hurt you,” Emily promises through clenched teeth.

Tasha mutters angrily, “I want them to hurt as much as I have, as much as I do.”

Emily leans back, meeting Tasha’s wet and furious eyes. With a feral grin, she promises, “I do too. By my Lord’s will, they will pay. In this life or the next.”

Her promise satisfies the blood lust in her. Tasha wants them to suffer as she has and continues to do. Tamping down her rage, Tasha proceeds with her story, “While they watched, I gently pulled the knife out and held it carefully in my hand. The pack only become more enraged when it was obvious that despite holding the silver knife against my skin, I was unharmed. Like banshees, they screamed at me. Horrible, disgusting words dripping with evil and hate. They berated me, promised that one day they’d find me and rid the world of my impurity. They want me dead even now, just as I wish the same of them; I don’t doubt that. That night I took one last look at the pack that betrayed me before I shifted, picked up the silver blade in my teeth and fled. The silver knife was my only protection, the only thing forcing my ex-pack to keep their distance. The silver knife cost me my life and save it, all in one.”

Emily shuts her eyes tight, pulling Tasha close again. She rocks her friend, to comfort them both. She is exceedingly grateful that Tasha had that knife for protection. Without it, she fears Tasha’s pack would have killed her that night.

Tasha soaks up the comfort. “I escaped that night and I haven’t seen any of them since. I imagine it wouldn’t end well if we ever meet again.”

Emily hugs her tight. “Hey, if that happens, you have a new pack. Derek and Aaron and Spencer. Marcus and Rayna. Me. Dave, Aurora, and Milo. JJ and Will. Kate and Zaret. We all have your back.”

“You would?” Tasha says in surprise.

“Of course I would. We all would,” Emily answers without hesitation.

She can’t believe her ears. After what happened, she didn’t believe she would find the acceptance of a pack. Even now, Tasha is stunned every time someone accepts her and promises loyalty to her. “Even though I’m a freak?”

“You are _not_ a freak, Tash.”

Tasha pulls herself out of Emily’s arms. “I am.”

“Why? Because you’re immune to silver?”

“It’s not only that. I hunger for it.”

“That doesn’t matter. It doesn’t make you a freak. It’s just who you are and there’s nothing wrong with that.” Emily asks her, “But I’m curious, do you hunger for silver like a vampire does for blood?”

“In a way. While I do hunger for silver, refusing to consume it won’t kill me, at least I don’t think so. Hasn’t so far.”

“So, you just deal with the hunger?”

“No.” Tasha explains, “Once a month I drink a vial of liquid silver.”

Emily’s eyes wordlessly reflect her question.

“I can ignore the hunger and I did for a while, after I found Marcus and Rayna. But it does have side effects. It plays havoc on my emotions and makes it hard to concentrate. After Alpha accepted the three of us into his pack, he noticed and confronted me. I couldn’t lie to him. I told him the truth.”

Emily confidently guesses, “He accepted you and helped you find a way to get what you needed.” Derek is good that way. He has an affinity to the little guys, the outcasts. It makes him a good agent, a good man, and a good Alpha.

Tasha’s lips curve easily. “Yeah, he did. Alpha, he’s one of a kind.” He took in three abandoned pups without hesitation. And he did the same when he found out her secret, accepted her without a blink. He loves her unconditionally and that is the greatest gift he could ever give her, especially after how easily her parents and ex-pack abandoned her as a child. “Alpha found a trusted source of liquid silver. I soon found out that after I drink the silver, I need to spend the day away from the pack. It’s too dangerous otherwise; they can be weakened. I’m not entirely sure why, showering and changing clothes doesn’t help. Perhaps the silver somehow leaks through my skin or particles stick inside my mouth and are breathed out. I don’t know. Either way, I tend to find an isolated spot and hide for hours on end.”

Emily smiles at her friend, pleased that she shared her past and secret with her. “I’m happy you told me, Tash. I hope you know that this changes nothing between us. I still love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tasha admits quietly. She’d prayed that Emily would accept her after she knew the truth and she has.

“As long as I am not working, why don’t you come here after your feeding? I can’t be harmed by the silver and I love spending time with you.”

“Thank you, Em. I’d really like that.”

To give Tasha a break from the emotionally draining confession, Emily says, “So I’ve heard a rumor that Aaron’s bad boy brother has come around.”

She has a hard time seeing Sean as a bad boy, despite having both arms covered in tattoo sleeves. He was fairly shy during the first meeting, although he did become more comfortable as time went on, especially when he was in the kitchen. “That is true. Although I don’t think Sean is a bad boy, at least not anymore.”

“Oh, really?” Emily asks, sounding interested. “And tell me, what do you think about him?”

Catching the too casual tone and smirk on her face, Tasha laughs, “Not what you’re thinking.”

Emily shoots her an innocent look, which Tasha doesn’t buy for a second. “What? I’m not thinking anything.”

“Sean is—”

“Oh, Sean, is it? First name basis already?” Em teases, looking far too much like the cat that got the cream.

Tasha fights the urge to roll her eyes. “We all call him Sean, not just me. He’s pack now, Alpha welcomed him in right away.”

“How hot is he? As hot as Aaron? Hotter?” Emily’s guessing he has the potential to be pretty hot. Aaron is pretty yummy even if she never really wanted to jump him.

“Ew, just ew. Please don’t talk about how hot you think Aaron is. It’s, it’s just weird for me.”

“Why? Because your Alpha is boinking him? Or your good friend Spencer is boinking him too?”

Tasha groans. “Never say boink again. Ever. Aaron is like a dad to me. His hotness or lack thereof is not something I want to think about. And frankly, I know more about their sex life than I need or want to know.” While she is sure they intend to be discreet and quiet, that never actually happens. That’s the problem with having an incubus with a werewolf and a vampire: lots of loud, passionate sex. “Can we please not talk about Alpha, Aaron, or Spencer, and sex.”

Her lips twitching in amusement, Emily accepts the plea with a mumbled fine.

“Sean is great. You’ll like him. And, yes, before you can ask again, he is quite attractive.”

“Quite attractive? Come on, just us girls here. Spill.”

Tasha laughs. “Fine. He’s hot, plain and simple. I like him.”

“Oh, you _like_ him, do you?” Emily leers.

Exasperated, Tasha explains, “Not like that. As a friend. We touched and I don’t think either of us felt anything at all. Our connection feels familial. He’s not my mate.” Then she lowers her voice until Emily can only barely hear her. “I don’t think I have a mate. Don’t deserve one.”

“Don’t _ever_ say that again, Tasha,” Emily immediately snarls.

Tasha’s head snaps up at the vehemence in her voice.

“You have a mate out there somewhere, just like I do. Maybe he or she will be harder to find because of the silver thing but don’t give up hope. I haven’t,” Emily admits simply.

She stares back at Emily, realizing that she isn’t the only one that deep down fears not finding her mate. Humans have a more difficult time finding their mates. Their senses aren’t as advanced and unlike almost every other species, they often need repeated contact to recognize their mate. Tasha wouldn’t have guessed that Emily is insecure about finding her mate. She hides it well.

Emily looks away. “I am the only one that hasn’t found a mate on the team and all my friends, outside of you, Marcus, and Rayna, are already mated. Most have kids too. It can get old, you know, to be the only one who isn’t mated.” Sighing softly, she acknowledges the truth. “I might never find my mate. I wouldn’t be the only human that hasn’t.” Her smile is a little bittersweet. “At least I have my lord, Anubis. I’m not afraid to die alone, for in death, He will be there and I’ll never be alone again.”

“You’ll find someone, Emily.”

“Too bad we couldn’t be mates,” Em teases slyly. The moment their eyes meet they burst out in laughter.

Tasha snickers. “Way to make things weird.”

Clutching her hand against her chest dramatically, Emily fake sobs, “You shatter my heart, cruel temptress.”

Tasha moves toward Emily, a spark of firm intent in her eyes.

Emily shrieks, scrambling away.

Tasha falls back onto the couch, giggling madly. “Your _face!_ ”

She’s stunned she fell for that. “You’ve been hanging around Rayna too much.”

“Probably. Spencer’s pretty sneaky too. Oh, and don’t forget Marcus. They’re all pretty awful. It rubs off on you.” Tasha grins, “Still, I’m going to remember that look on your face for a long time. Priceless!”

“I’m going to tell this story to your mate when you find him or her. Your mate needs to know under your calm, bookworm facade lies a mischievous and devious mind.”

Tasha’s smile falters. “I don’t think you need to worry about that.”

“Hey, you can’t seriously believe you won’t have a mate, can you?” Seeing the confirmation in her friend’s expression, Emily curses, “Those fucking bastards.”

Surprised, Tasha’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Your parents, your former pack,” Emily sneers. “They’re fucking bastards that should burn in the underworld for all of eternity.” Her gaze softens as she looks at Tasha. “You’re wrong and one day I will take great pleasure in gloating. Your mate is going to be as special,” Emily hesitates for a second at the grimace on Tasha’s face at the word special. “You _are_ special. Not a freak like those assholes want you to believe. And your mate will prove that to you because he or she will be as unique and special as you are.”

How she wants to believe that, to believe it as fervently as Marcus and Rayna and Emily seem to. She can’t though. But she has hope, a teeny grain of hope, that she has a mate out there somewhere.

“I’m not asking you to believe that yet. But promise me this. If you find your mate, don’t reject her or him because you are afraid.”

With a churning stomach, Tasha promises.

“Good.”

“You are going to find yours too, Em. I know it. Don’t give up, okay?”

“I won’t, if you won’t.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that I changed the briefly mention Marvel pairings from ch 16 on Ao3 and Ch 14 on FF (the pairings have been changed in that chapter now). They bugged me, so everyone but Hawkeye and Quicksilver got new mates. I made a note board with their pictures and everything. Why? I have no idea but my brain wouldn't leave me alone until I re-did them. 
> 
> I have so many plans for this story, I’m geeking out! I can’t wait until they all unfold. Hope you all are as excited as I am!


	21. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure by now you are all aware of Shemar leaving, if not, what cave have you been living in? I’m incredibly sad there will be no more Spencer/Derek moments in the show but at least my stories can continue to have them. Morgan will continue to be present in my stories and my heart, miss you Der!
> 
> A special thank you for my dear friend, Gia, for all her hand-holding and input in this chapter.

Despite feeling as big as a whale, Spencer is relaxed as he floats lazily in the water of Milo’s lake. Glancing over at Milo, part of him is glad his friend is every bit as huge as he is. They can be enormous together. Turning his head to stare up into the sky, Spencer states, “I’m ready for the pups to come out already, you?”

“Fuck yes. My whole body aches and I can’t find a comfortable position to sleep.” Milo sighs, “I haven’t been able to see my feet or my dick in forever.”

Spencer giggles, “I’m with you there. At least our mates give our dicks attention even if we can’t see them.”

Milo grins, “Yeah. I get a morning blow job regularly, the perks of pregnancy.”

“I got to fuck Derek’s mouth while Aaron rimmed me this morning,” Spencer remembers with smile.

“You lucky fucker. I’m definitely demanding that tomorrow.”

The two men look lazily to shore when Aurora yells, “Food’s ready.”

Spencer contemplates forcing one of his mates to drag him to shore but decides against it. Instead he and Milo slowly make their way to the shore. Both groan as they are about to leave the water that will force them to once again feel the full weight of their stomachs.

Wanting support, Milo waves his mates over. “Pregnant man needs help over here.” Dave approaches immediately but Aurora is too slow in Milo’s mind. “Come on, Princess, hurry it up.”

Aurora glares at the nickname but obediently comes forward to help.

Spencer, who is helped by his own mates, turns to Milo in confusion. “Princess?” He’s heard Milo call Aurora that before but he’s never understood it the way everyone else seems to.

Aaron mutters, “Disney,” under his breath.

Problem is, Spencer still has no idea what either is talking about. “Disney? I don’t get it.”

“Aurora? Disney princess?” Milo prompts.

Spencer stares at him, looking adorably confused.

“Oh, you poor soul. Sleeping Beauty, the movie, has a princess named Aurora.”

“Oh.”

“Please tell me you’ve seen at least one Disney movie.”

Spencer shrugs, “No. My mom didn’t even own a television and after she died, I went into hiding. No television access then either.”

Milo announces, “Okay, that is unacceptable. Movie night, tonight and possibly every chance we can get. We’re going to educate you, my dear friend, on movies and television.”

Spencer doesn’t know why this is necessary but doesn’t protest.

“And no reading during the movie.”

“But!”

“Nope, bonding time.”

The others snicker at the pout on Spencer’s face, he clearly doesn’t like that restriction.

Derek grins. “Better get used to it, Pretty Boy. The pups are going to like Disney, every kid does. I know Tash, Rain, and Marcus did.” His grin widens, “Frankly, they still do. I’m surprised they haven’t forced you into a marathon yet.”

Spencer grumbles, “ _They_ don’t want to torture me with Disney. I’m pregnant, I shouldn’t be forced to do this.”

“Playing the pregnancy card, Spence? Really?” Milo taunts, sounding amused, rubbing his matching enormous belly pointedly.

“I’m huge and I _waddle_ , I should get what I want,” Spencer whines, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn’t care that Milo is as hugely pregnant as he is.

Smirking, Milo shoots back, “So am I.” Looking far too smug, Milo states, “We can’t both win. I got pregnant first, I win.”

“It won’t be so bad, Spencer. I think you’ll enjoy them,” Aaron offers.

Dave adds, “Milo is skilled at converting people. I wouldn’t fight it.” He’s endured his own share of Disney nights and learned to enjoy it. Aurora’s as much a fan as Milo is.

Spencer rests his crossed arms on his baby bump and huffs. “Fine.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

As Aaron, Derek, Aurora, and Dave comfort their bawling pregnant mates, Dave wonders aloud, “And whose brilliant idea was it to watch _Up_?”

Rubbing Spencer’s back, Aaron states, “Milo’s.”

Dave shakes his head. The movie barely started and they are already sobbing. They are going to be soaked with tears by the end of this film. He really should have fought harder against this.

“I blame you, you know,” Derek growls softly while his shirt is soaked with Spencer’s tears. “You couldn’t deny Milo this one thing?”

Dave barks, “Oh, shut up. Like you are any better.”

Rayna stage whispers to Tasha, Marcus, and Sean, “I am so glad I’m not pregnant, or mated for that matter.”

“I heard that. You are too young to be either!” Derek growls.

Rayna rolls her eyes. “Of course I am, Alpha.” She’s only sixteen, she isn’t in a rush to find her mate. Plus, Alpha’s usually take longer to find their mates. Rayna probably won’t find hers until after she has established her own pack.

“Damn straight.” Derek continues to grumble under his breath about how all his pups are too young to mate and especially to get pregnant.

Sean wishes he could be anywhere but here. _*How did I get roped into this again?*_ He has no idea what to do with a crying person, much less two crying pregnant people.

Marcus leans close to his side. “You look terrified. It’s just tears, not a monster.”

Sean glares at Marcus, mostly because he’s right. The sight of two sobbing pregnant men terrifies him. Sean doesn’t know how Marcus can be so blasé about this. “The Hotchner family didn’t allow crying. It was weak. You cried, you got beat.”

Marcus’s expression softens with sorrow and concern. He lays a hand on Sean’s back, the thick sweater soft against his palm. Only loud enough for Sean to hear, he says, “Hey, in this pack, crying is the norm. You ever want to try it or need a shoulder, just let me know. Or any of us. Your parents were fucked up but somehow both you and Aaron turned out to be good people, despite them.” He wants to say more, to give Sean a hug and tell him everything will be okay but he doesn’t. He and Rayna learned Sean doesn’t want to touch them. It is more than he isn’t used to being touched. Sean is afraid of finding his mate and of the pack, only he and Rayna are options. Sean’s too much like Tasha, his past continues to haunt him and make him feel unworthy. He may be clean now but shame and fear of relapse continues to consume him. Marcus hopes with time that Sean will heal and become whole again. He’ll do anything he can to help him. Sean deserves to be healthy, mentally and physically, to feel whole for once in his life.

The hand on his back feels odd, Sean still isn’t used to being comforted or being touched. With his parents, touching meant pain. Aaron was about the only one that ever comforted him until he got out of jail. Sean fights with himself, part of him wanting to lean into the comfort and the other wanting to jerk away. “I’m fine,” Sean lies. He tries to smile reassuringly but he fails.

Marcus sighs, taking his hand away from Sean’s back. He deliberately ignores the soft sigh that’s half relief and half disappointment from the vampire. “You’re really not.”

“I am—”

Marcus puts a hand up. “Don’t lie to me, Sean. I’m not blind nor am Ian idiot. I may not be a profiler like Alpha and Aaron but I’ve spent most of my life with Tasha. She is exactly like you.” Marcus hates having to hold back his affection. Werewolves are tactile creatures, especially with pack, and Sean is pack now. At least with Tasha, he can offer physical comfort. It doesn’t fix her problems but it helps. Marcus rubs his chest absently. It’s physically painful to have to watch Sean suffer alone. _*Does Rayna feel like this too? I just want to help Sean. Someone needs to get him through this.*_

Sean looks away, refusing to speak. He knows Marcus is right. His time with the pack has shown him that Tasha, too, hides pain and shame within her. Sean’s certain she doesn’t want to find her mate, same as him. He understands not feeling worthy of a mate and being terrified of being either rejected or letting down your mate. It’s why he doesn’t want to find his mate. Sean can’t hurt them if he never finds them.

“You both need a kick to the head,” Marcus mutters, “but I guess that’ll be up to your mates when you both find ‘em.”

Sean grimaces, saying almost too softly to be heard. “Not if I can help it.” _*I don’t deserve a mate. I’m too fucked up. What if I relapse? How could I subject someone to that, to my addiction and my issues? The possibility that I can throw everything away for one more hit? It’s better for everyone if I don’t find my mate.*_

Marcus shakes his head sadly but drops it for now. He isn’t giving up, not on Tasha or Sean. Both need to find their mates and soon. Marcus shifts over, leaning against Rayna to give Sean space. Rayna doesn’t do anything but smile in response.

Sean tries to put everything out of his mind and pay attention to the movie. Yet, the urge to pull Marcus aside and confess all his fears and anxieties keeps rising up. Sean can’t understand why; it’s like nothing he’s felt before. Sean has only ever trusted Aaron with his inner feelings and issues. It’s hard to trust himself enough to trust someone. Over the years, he has become skilled at hiding his feeling and just plain hiding. Being invisible meant being safe. Problem is he has become too good at hiding. Being seen, truly seen, like Marcus seems to be able to makes him feel threatened. It doesn’t matter that Marcus wants to help him heal. Not ready to deal with any of this, Sean forces his attention back on _Up_ and gets lost in the story.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

After work, Sean heads straight over to the pack’s house. Derek called him this morning to inform him he was calling a pack meeting. It is the first meeting Sean’s been called to, which makes him slightly nervous. Sean doesn’t bother to knock, walking straight into the house. He spends enough time here that he practically lives here. Derek keeps asking him to move in already since he spends more time here than his apartment but Sean hasn’t quite succumbed to the pressure yet. He finds the others sprawled out in the living room.

“Okay, now that everyone is here, let’s get started,” Derek says. “Spencer, Aaron, and I have already discussed and made a decision on this. However, now each of you must decide for yourselves.”

Rayna rolls her eyes, “Could you be a little more vague, Alpha?” She recoils slightly at the fierce glare he gives her in response. Apparently now is not the time for jokes.

“It is about the pups and what their surname will be,” Aaron offers.

Spencer adds, “Aaron and I offered to take Morgan’s name. I didn’t even know my father and Aaron’s father was a bastard. It’s not like we feel the need to honor them.”

“However, I did not accept. The pups will be a piece of all three of us. I want that to be reflected in their surname and the surname we will use in our personal lives,” Derek explains. “I want it to reflect that the three of us have combined to make one family.”

Tasha asks, “What did you decide on?”

“Moreidner,” Spencer answers.

Marcus says the name slowly as if tasting it. “Moreidner. And the pups’ names will be…?”

Derek cuffs his lightly on the back of his head. “Nice try, Pup.”

Marcus shrugs, “I had to try.” The three soon to be fathers have been close-lipped about what the names will be. “You three are so secretive about their possible names. They are names, guys, not the code to a nuclear bomb.”

“Maybe we just like driving you crazy, Marcus,” Spencer teases with a giant smirk across his lips.

Marcus mutters, “You really do.” It’s driving him mad not knowing and Spencer is so smug about it. “You’re evil.”

Spencer snickers, not denying it. “Have to take my pleasure where I can.”

“So you three are legally changing your names?” Sean questions, trying to get the conversation back on track, no matter how amusing Marcus’s pouting is.

Aaron nods. “Yes. At work, Derek and I will still be Morgan and Hotchner but outside of work, we’ll be Moreidner. We offered the same for Spencer should he decide to pursue a career but he said he’d probably just use Moreidner.” As much as he’d like to be rid of the Hotchner name completely, he likes the separation between work and personal. If being known as Agent Hotchner instead of Agent Moreidner can help protect his family, then it will be worth it.

Spencer smiles softly at how easily Aaron added that. With his mates, he doesn’t have to pretend to be just a baby-making incubus. He can be himself.

“Congratulations,” Tasha states sincerely. Some bond mates change surnames immediately, some never do, and some like Alpha, Spencer, and Aaron do it when they have children.

The others echo her congratulations.

Having an idea what Alpha was referring to at the start of the meeting but needing confirmation, Rayna proposes, “You want to know if any of us wants to change our last names too.”

Sean is the only surprised one of the bunch.

“Yes. We are pack. All of us. If you pups want to keep Morgan, we are fine with that. Same with you, Sean. If you want to keep Hotchner, we’ll understand. However, it would make the three of us happy if we all adopted the name. The name would link us as pack, as family,” Derek states.

“Wait, me too?” Sean inquires. He understands wanting Marcus, Rayna, and Tasha to do it but him? Sean is still surprised he was invited into the pack in the first place.

Aaron reaches out to cup Sean’s shoulder. “Of course, Sean. You are family, you are pack, just as the pups are. Please don’t feel obligated though, it is your decision, not ours.”

Sean cares nothing for the name Hotchner. His father was scum, plain and simple. He has no desire to keep his name. Having the name Moreidner, after three men he deeply cares for, is a blessing. With grateful tears, Sean vows, “I’d be honored.” He’s pulled into a hug by Aaron, then Spencer and finally Derek.

“As would I,” Tasha says with a smile.

Marcus grins. “Count me in.”

The whole group turns toward Rayna. “What?” She looks confused, “Didn’t I already accept?”

“No, you didn’t,” Spencer drawls in amusement.

“Oh, that must have been in my head then,” Rayna answers with a shrug. “I’m in as well. Rayna Moreidner, gonna have to get used to that.”

Marcus’s grin widens and he throws his arms wide, “Pack hug!” The seven of them laugh as they squash together, Rayna and Marcus careful to avoid skin to skin contact with Sean.

Family and belonging. It’s a feeling many of them never imagined they’d have. Almost all of them have been all alone at some point in their lives, all except Derek. But for Tasha, Spencer, Aaron, and Sean, their isolation had been long and painful. None of them are alone anymore.

They have one name. They are one pack, one family.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Before they can go to court for the name change, the BAU is called for a case. Luckily enough, they solve the case within a few days.Sean’s boss gives him the day off and the pups are done with school, which means the seven of them go together. Derek is the most excited of the trio, surprisingly. His possessive Alpha side is smug at soon having his whole pack under one name, an additional legal link between them. Tasha is practically beaming, feeling like she’s being accepted into the pack yet again.

Marcus notices Sean hovering uncertainly in the back, trying to be invisible. He knows this is what Sean does when he is feeling insecure or uncertain. “Something wrong, Sean?”

Sean’s eyes widen in surprise, like he didn’t think that anyone would remember he’s present. “What? No, course not. I’m fine.”

Marcus shakes his head. “What did I tell you about lying to me? If you don’t want to do this, no one will force you.”

“That’s not it. I just don’t want this to be—what if they included me out of pity?” Sean doesn’t want or need pity. He wants to be part of this family, this pack because they care about him, not because they feel sorry for him.

“I can promise Alpha, Aaron, and Spencer didn’t ask us, any of us, that includes you, out of pity.”

Sean hates feeling insecure. “You’re sure?”

“None of them would play with you like that, Sean. They would not ask if they didn’t mean it. They care about you, about all of us. They want us to have one name, be one family, one pack.”

Sean bows his head, relieved by the reassurance. “Thanks Marcus.” Blissfully, his insecurities vanish. He is wanted, not pitied.

“That’s what friends are for,” Marcus admits with a shrug. “Come on, smile. This is the last time you’ll have to answer to Hotchner.”

Sean feels a smile spread over his face. That’s a good thing. Being a Hotchner brought him nothing but pain and shame. He is ready to say goodbye to Hotchner. This can be a fresh start, marking the beginning of his new life. Sean is sober and has a family, a loving one. Life is good. He’s more than ready to become a Moreidner.

Marcus takes his arm, glad Sean’s wearing long sleeves, and leads him back to the rest of the pack.

Derek looks over his pack with a smile, happy to see Marcus beside a more secure-looking Sean. “Everyone ready?”

Nods, smiles, and a few “readies” follow.

Derek leads the pack inside and walks straight into someone.

“Dave?” Derek blurts out in surprise. What are the odds that they’d run into Dave?

Turning around, Dave is shocked to see the whole Morgan-Hotchner-Reid family behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Milo pops out from behind him, laughing at his mate. “Are you sure you’re a profiler, Daddy? ‘Cause it should be obvious what they are doing here.”

Milo’s grin widens when he hears Dave mutter quietly, “Cheeky brat.”

“But I’m your brat.” Milo looks over at Aurora, who raises an eyebrow. “Your brat, too. Aren’t you two lucky?”

Dave grins, ruffling Milo’s hair, while Aurora shakes her head fondly at him.

Spencer smiles at his friend, questioning, “Are you done? What did you change your names to?” He’s wondering what they have chosen for a name. Some mates choose one of the names to adopt, while others like he and his mates combine names.

Milo bounces in excitement, well, as much as a heavily pregnant man can. “We are. We are officially the Danrosind’s!” Milo loves his new name. It’s the combination of their names that all three of them were drawn to. The other options didn’t have the same feeling of rightness. “Our children will be born Danrosind’s!”

The news is met with smiles and congratulations all around. Both triads clearly had the same idea, sparked by the immediate births of their children.

The triad gratefully accepts the pack’s congratulations.

“Dave, Milo, and I will continue to use Rossi, Stormdancer, and Nightwind professionally.” Each one of them are established in their fields by their current surnames and none see a reason not to keep them professionally.

Aaron nods in understanding, “We are doing doing the same, although Spencer thinks he’ll probably just use our new surname exclusively.”

“What did you three decide on?” Milo asks excitedly.

Derek puffs up in pride, announcing, “Moreidner.”

“Congratulations,” Milo and Aurora say at the same time, smiles on their faces.

Dave slaps Aaron and Derek on the back and then smiles at Spencer. “Congrats, all of you.”

“Are we included?” Rayna asks dryly.

Aurora turns to the group behind the trio, noticing the four for the first time. She arches a brow in question.

Marcus elbows Rayna, then answers Aurora’s silent question. “We all are changing our names, the whole pack. Alpha, Spencer, and Aaron asked us and we accepted.”

Aurora, Dave, and Milo look over at the other triad. Derek looks immeasurably proud and smug, Aaron’s pride is just as evident, although it’s more gentle and soft, while Spencer is standing tall, looking confident and happy. They gently smile at the soon to be Moreidner pack, offering additional congratulations. None of them find it strange that Sean is included in the mix. They know Derek accepted him into the pack. Neither Sean nor Aaron has any reason to keep their last name. Both men deserve a fresh start and a surname they can be proud of.

“Why don’t you give us a call when you are done? We’ll go out and celebrate,” Dave offers.

“Yes, let’s!” Milo squeals.

Aaron laughs, “How can we say no to that?”

“We’ll call when we’re done,” Derek finishes.

Rayna challenges, “Is no one going to say anything about the coincidence of us meeting here? The same day, roughly the same time?” She looks around, the others mostly shrugging it off. “No? Okay.”

Tasha speaks for the first time, her excitement too much to contain. “Can we go now? I want to become a Moreidner already!”

“You heard her, get your asses moving. Tasha’s raring to go,” Spencer jokes.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The closer Spencer gets to his due date, the calmer he gets. The stereotypes about incubi aren’t entirely wrong, he is made for this, for bearing children. But that doesn’t mean that is all he is. Spencer shrugs internally; those bigots may not realize that but his mates, his pack, and his friends do. They see him as more than a baby-making sex demon.

Spencer glances over to Milo. Whereas he is getting calmer, his friend is getting more anxious and uncomfortable with each passing day. Milo’s ready to give birth and at nearlythirty-eightweeks, he is considered full-term for twins. Unfortunately for him, his body isn’t cooperating.

Milo wiggles in his seat, frustrated at his inability to find a comfortable position. No signs of labor yet, not even vigorous sex with his mates regularly has sparked anything. Milo is starting to get desperate. Sighing, Milo stares blankly at his book but hecan’t concentrate. Milo’s eyes flick over to Spencer, pouting slightly at how relaxed his friend looks. He huffs, “This isn’t fair.”

Spencer carefully hides his amusement, not wanting to anger Milo, whose mood grows more sensitive and his temper shorter as the days continue to pass by. “Patience, Milo. You’ll go into labor when the babies are ready.”

“When the babies are ready.” Milo sneers, sick to death of hearing that. Aurora says it, Daddy says it, his blasted doctor says it. “If I have to hear that platitude one more fucking time,” Milo warns.

Spencer mimes zipping his lips and Milo goes back to pouting and pretending to read.

Tapping his fingers, Spencer closes in on the end of his second book of the day. He’s felt a little off today, although he isn’t quite sure why. Shrugging internally, Spencer turns his attention back to his book. Over the last couple weeks, Spencer’s formed a little reading group. Now, it isn’t just Tasha in the library with him but also Milo and Sean, when he’s not working. Aurora joins some days, Marcus too. It’s companionable for each of them, even though all they are doing is reading in the same room. Today, it’s just he and Milo, although the pups and Sean are around somewhere.

Then he feels a slight popping sensation and a slow trickle of liquid down his bottom, wetting his pants. “Oh balls.”

Milo attempts to finish his paragraph he’s been reading for five minutes but fails. With a sigh he asks, “What?”

“My water just broke.”

He stares at his friend with his mouth hanging open in disbelief, “Seriously? Your water— You’re in labor? Are you sure?”

Spencer answers calmly, “Pretty su—” The first contraction hits him. Spencer turns to his guardian, Zeus, who is alertly watching him. Still completely relaxed, Spencer orders, “Zeu, get someone. Anyone.”

Zeus is off like lightning and Sei stands guard at the library door. Neither Spencer nor Milo can physically get out of their chairs without assistance anymore.

Spencer concentrates on his breathing, wishing he had thought to bring a phone in here with him.

Milo fights to stay calm, not even certain why _he’s_ the one freaking out when Spencer is the one starting labor. He’s too anxious to even be jealous that Spencer’s going to have his babies before him. “Everything is going to be okay. Aaron and Derek will get here in no time, don’t worry. They’re only an hour away. Unless some freak storm grounds the plan.”

Spencer opens his eyes and glares at his friend.

Milo hastily adds, “Which is _not_ going to happen.”

“Breathe Milo.”

He gulps in, realizing he’s been holding his breath.

“That’s it, in, out.”

Zeus comes rushing back with Sean at his heels. “What’s wrong? Zeus practically dragged me here. Is it the babies?” Noticing the heavy breathing from Milo, he asks, “Are you in labor? Should I call Aurora and Dave?” Sean hovers uncertainly over Milo, trying to keep from panicking while trying to figure out whatthe hell to do to help.

“Actually, I am the one in labor,” Spencer drawls calmly.

Sean’s gaze bounces from Milo to Spencer, one looking like he’s in labor while the other claims otherwise. “Are you sure?”

Spencer rolls his eyes at Sean’s skepticism. “Since I’m not aroused and neither of you are my mates, I’m certain that it’s amniotic fluid leaking from my ass and not slick. Also, contractions are a dead give away.”

“Fuck, what do I do? What should I do?” Sean question frantically.

Milo’s no help. He is panting like he’s running a race and clutching at Sei as ifhis life depends on it.

Spencer shakes his head, wondering out loud, “Why am I the calm one in this group?”

“How the fuck are you so calm? Babies are about to pop out of your fucking ass and you look like you’re taking a fucking stroll in the park?!” Milo screeches.

 _*Wow, that was a lot of fucks in one rant.*_ Spencer breathes easily despite the others’ panic. “Calm down, both of you. Milo, deep breaths. You don’t want to stress out your babies or induce your own labor prematurely, even if you want the babies out. And Sean, go tell the pups. I need my bag and Aaron and Derek need to get their asses back here. I am not delivering these babies without them,” Spencer orders in a calm but assertive tone.

Sean stares at him blankly.

“Hop to it.”

Sean pulls himself together and leaves to fulfill his orders.

“Wait! Put some water on to boil!” Milo shouts after him.

Spencer shakes his heads, “Why?”

“For the birth,” Milo answers with wide eyes.

“Milo, _Milo_ , look at me,” Spencer demands forcefully.

Impossibly wide blue eyes meets Spencer’s swirling purple and blue.

“I am going to the hospital, where my doctor is. I am not having the babies here.” Spencer doesn’t foresee any complications, he is an incubus after all, but Derek and Aaron will feel more secure with medical help around should he need it.

Milo’s eyes dart from Spencer’s face to his stomach. “Are you sure you can make it?”

Spencer smiles gently at his freaked out friend, “I’m sure. My labor just started, okay? Everything will be fine.”

“Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine,” Milo mutters quietly to himself, rocking himself gently with his fist still buried in Sei’s fur. He really should not have researched all the things that can go wrong in a birth last night. Nightmares followed and lead to a sleepless night. Milo is worried about Spencer and himself. He doesn’t want anything to happen to his friend or to him or their babies.

Concerned, Spencer watches his friend while he waits for the others. “Milo.”

Milo’s too out of it to hear him.

“Milo.” Spencer meets Milo’s eyes steadily. “What’s wrong?”

He answers quietly, “I don’t want anything to happen to you or to me or our babies.”

“Hey, nothing is going to happen to me or the babies. I’m an incubus, Milo. It’s what I was born to do.”

“You’re more than that,” Milo protests.

Spencer smiles at the defense, “I know that but thanks. I’ll have doctors and nurses around me to make sure nothing happens, okay? And so will you when it’s your time.”

Milo bites his lip to stop his fears from spilling out. The thought of something happening to Spencer or his babies is terrifying. He’s his best friend and Milo loves him. But Milo fears for himself and his own children as much, maybe even more. _*What if something happens to my babies?*_ Milo can’t bear the thought of losing one of his children.

Sensing Milo’s anxiety, Spencer commands, “Stop, Milo. Do not borrow trouble.”

Before either can say another word, Rayna and Tasha run into the room, both women calm and strong, perfect for a crisis. They lift Spencer carefully from the chair. “Come on, Spence, let’s get you to the car. We’ve calmed down Sean and heis grabbing your bag. Marcusis calling Alpha and Aaron. They’ll meet us at the hospital,” Tasha explains.

Rayna quirks a brow, inquiring, “How are you doing, Milo?”

Still wide-eyed and freaked out, Milo gulps.

Rayna and Tasha meet gazes, concern passing between them. Milo looks stressed and that isn’t good for man pasthis thirty-seventh week. “Don’t worry, Milo. Spencer and thenew pups will be fine. We are going to help Spencer into the car and then come back for you, okay?” Tasha soothes. Neither woman is sure Milo can make it to the car on his own.

With one last look, the women lead Spencer out of the house. Zeus trots ahead of them, guarding Spencer in his vulnerable state. Settling Spencer into the car with Zeus next to him, they go back for Milo. Both of them are hoping that Milo’s anxiety won’t lead to labor. Milo doesn’t seem ready to deal with that at the moment, despite all his complaining and whining to the contrary the past week or so.

In the library, Milo balls his hands into fists, his eyes shut tight. Short, spiky fur brushes against his tight fists, startling him enough for them to relax. Opening his eyes, Milo meets Sei’s concerned eyes. The breath he’s been holding whooshes out of his burning lungs. “Okay, Sei. Time to calm down. All this stress can’t be good for the babies, right?” Milo concentrates on breathing as he waits for Tasha and Rayna. Heis calmer when theycome back. They lug him out of the chair and help him waddle to the car. Sitting next to his friend, Milo is baffled by the serene expression on Spencer’s face. He meets Marcus’s eyes, “That can’t be natural.”

Marcus shrugs from the driver’s seat and asks, “We ready?”

“Let’s go,” Rayna says from the passenger’s seat.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Emily and Kate hide their amusement, watching Aaron subtly freak out from the news of Spencer’s water breaking. To anyone who doesn’t know Aaron well, he looks perfectly stoic and in charge. However, his eyes are a little too wide and he keeps staring off into space. Aaron doesn’t appear to notice as the sheriff thanks the BAU for their help.

“Thank the gods we aren’t far from DC,” Emily whispers to Kate. “I don’t know if Aaron would survive a three or four hour flight.”

Kate replies back, “I’m with you on that. Good thing we were wrapping up the case when Marcus called, too. We would have lost two of the team in one go. Plus, Aaron and Derek would’ve had to fly commercial. I don’t think Aaron would be up to that at the moment.” They continue to watch subtly as Derek takes Aaron’s hand in an effort to ground him as they exit the sheriff’s office. “Have you ever seen him like this before?”

Emily considers Aaron, noticing how tightly Aaron is gripping Derek’s hand as they take their seats on the plane. “No, I can’t say I have.”

“Me neither.”

The women keep silent as Derek tugs Aaron to the private feeding room as soon as they are in the air. Hopefully, Derek can settle Aaron’s nerves.

Inside, Derek drops into a chair and yanks Aaron into his lap and hugs him tightly. “Everything is going to be fine, Love.”

Aaron can’t bear to lose another child, losing the children in his coven, Jack especially, had broken his heart. “I can’t lose them or Spencer.”

Derek hugs Aaron tighter. “You won’t.”

Aaron hopes he is right.

“How about we try to call Spencer?” He’s hoping that hearing Spencer’s voice will help calm Aaron’s fears. “Would that help?”

Aaron nods and leans back heavily, relying on Derek to be his strength while he is feeling weak.

Derek quickly calls Spencer but gets no answer. Next, he tries Marcus, knowing that he has his phone but Rayna answers.

“Pup, can we talk to Spencer?”

A second later, Spencer greets, “Hello my loves,” sounding absolutely normal. “We’re about halfway to the hospital. Have you taken off yet?”

Aaron’s eyes shut tight at the sound of Spencer’s voice, unable to utter a greeting in return.

Derek smiles fondly, “Hi, Baby. Yes, we’ve already taken off, should take about an hour before we set down. You gonna make that?”

“Likely, contractions just started. I would hate to have to kick your asses if you two don’t make it.”

Aaron’s whole body starts to lose tension at how calm Spencer sounds. He even cracks a smile at the joking threat.

With false fear, Derek cries, “Protect me, Aaron,” gripping onto Aaron’s shoulders.

Aaron fights it but a laugh escapes anyway. His mates seem incredibly adept at pulling him out of his serious moods and making him laugh.

“Aaron should be more worried about protecting himself,” Spencer counters.

“We’ll be there, Love,” Aaron promises.

“You bet your sweet ass you will be.”

Concerned and needing to know, Aaron asks, “How are you doing, really?”

“I’m fine. My body was born for this, Aaron. Stop worrying; I’ll be fine.”

Milo yanks the phone from his hand. “Trust him, Aaron. The crazy moron is as calm as a yoga master deep in meditation. It’s positively sickening. Consider yourself lucky.”

Spencer rolls his eyes and takes the phone back. “Don’t mind Milo. He’s still coming down from his freakout. You’d think he was the one starting labor.”

“Shut up! I wasn’t freaking out!” Milo yells.

“You wanted to boil water, Milo, like we were Amish or something.”

Milo growls in frustration. “We can’t all be eerily zen like you. Are all incubi this freaking calm? It’s unnatural!”

Derek whispers into Aaron’s ear, “See, nothing to worry about. Although hearing about Milo, I’m a bit worried for Aurora and Dave. I am guessing their natural calm will be tested when Milo goes into labor.”

Spencer rubs his stomach slowly, letting Milo get his rant out. “Done?”

Derek and Aaron can hear Milo mumbling in the background but can’t decipher his words.

“Good. Now take a few deep breaths. No need to stress yourself, Milo,” Spencer soothes.

Milo grumbles, “Stop telling me that.”

“I will when you stop stressing yourself out.”

Milo huffs but doesn’t say anything more.

Derek asks Aaron quietly, “Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Der.” The calm he feels from his mates has settled his fears. Wanting the same for Milo, he asks, “Milo, do you want to talk to Dave?”

“Please.”

Aaron stands, exiting the room and hands the phone to Dave. “It’s Milo.”

“Hi Bebè.”

“Daddy,” Milo breathes out.

Keeping his voice soft, Dave asks, “How is my beautiful boy doing? And the babies?”

Milo lets the concern and love wash over him, calming his nerves. “Better now.”

Dave smiles softly. “I’m glad, Bebè. Aurora’s on the way to the hospital. She’ll beat you there as she was at the gallery. I’ll join you as soon as I’m able. Just hang in there, okay?”

“I’m trying, Daddy. I just—I’m nervous.” Milo stares blankly down at his hands and admits in a rush, “I may have researched all the things that can go wrong during birth last night.”

Dave rubs his forehead wearily. “I guess that explains the nightmares you refused to tell us about,” he says mostly to himself. “Bebè, nothing is going to happen, okay? We have a great doctor and he has an experienced staff. Everything will be fine. You and the babies, included. Your whole pregnancy has gone well, no complications, no hints of trouble. You and the babies are in perfect health. Please, Love, don’t let fear taint the coming births of our children.”

Milo squeezes his eyes shut, realizing that Dave’s right. He is letting his fear of what could happen taint the joy and excitement of the babies’ approaching births. “Thanks, Daddy. I needed that.” Milo pushes away those dark, fearful thoughts and allows himself to imagine seeing their babies for the first time. “I can’t wait to see their beautiful faces.”

“I can’t either, Milo. Soon, Bebè, soon.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Arriving at the hospital, Aaron and Derek find Spencer reading. How he’s able to concentrate enough to read is a mystery but unsurprising considering how utterly calm and nonplussed he appears.

Love bursts inside him as Aaron takes in the glowing beauty of his pregnant mate. With a grin, he hurries to the bed and kisses Spencer’s sweet lips in greeting. “Hello, Love.” He moves aside to allow Derek to greet Spencer with a kiss as well.

Spencer smiles as his mates’ hands automatically reach for his stomach. He lays a hand over his mates’ stacked ones and says, “Soon, we’ll be able to hold them.”

Matching beautiful smiles of anticipation spread over Derek and Aaron’s faces. Neither can wait to hold their babes in their arms. It is a toss-up whether Spencer wants to hold his babies or watch his mates hold them more. He guarantees his mates will melt at the sight of their babies.

Aaron and Derek pull their attentions away from Spencer to look around the room. An overwhelmed lookingSean is attempting to hide in the corner of the small, nondescript room. Tasha and Marcus notice and move over to his corner, attempting to use their calm presence to settle the vampire down a bit. Near the bed, Rayna sways gently back and forthin the provided rocking chair. Sitting in his dog bed on the floor,Zeus keeps acareful watch of the room. His attention splits between Spencer and the door. Any stranger trying to enter the room will not get far with him keeping guard. Both men are comforted by Zeus’s presence; he would give his life without hesitationto protect their pregnant mate. Zeus’s tail wags a little as he meets Derek and Aaron’s eyes before turning back to his guardian duties. The only one missing is Milo and they assume he’s with Aurora somewhere. Dave is probably with them as well by now.

“It’s a good thing you are here, Alpha,” Rayna announces, wrinkling her nose a bit in disgust, “last time Dr. Gordon came to check Spencer, he said he was almost fully, uh, ready.” No way is she saying _that_ word. Rayna is relieved and glad she isn’t an Omega; being an Alpha suits her just fine. She doesn’t think she’s cut out for pregnancy. Caring for a pregnant mate? Yes. Being pregnant herself? Not if she can help it. Rayna crosses her fingers in the hope she’s like a portion of Alpha’s, incapable of carrying young. She’d much rather be a protector than a bearer.

Marcus smirks at his sister, “The birthing process apparently grosses Rayna out. I thought she was going to projectile vomit everywhere when the Doc was talking about dilation.”

“How does it not gross you out? He was talking about Spencer, our...whatever he is, and _dilation_ of _intimate_ body parts.” Rayna shudders as that word passes over her lips.

Spencer’s lip curve slightly in amusement but he offers no comment.

“It’s natural and beautiful.” Marcus grins, “You are going to be one of those parents that passes out in the delivery room, aren’t you?”

Rayna glares at her brother. “I will not.” She won’t; Rayna’s certain it will be different when it is her child, at least she hopes so.

“Enough, both of you. Rayna won’t be having children for a very long time.” Derek stares at Rayna intensely. “Will you?” Rayna’s an Alpha, which means she needs to be mature enough to be able to protect her pups when she has children. He may have been young when he found the pups but he was already on his own, ready to start his own pack.

Rayna smirks, “Course not, Alpha. Although if I follow your example, I’ll be ready for pups in less than two years.”

Derek growls dangerously at the thought of Rayna having pups as young as he did, even if his were by adoption.

“Must you test him, Rayna?” Aaron asks with an exasperated parental sigh. “You know how irrational he is about this.”

Rayna’s eyes spark with mischief.

Aaron points a finger at her warningly. “Don’t even think about it.” He is not listening to another rant from Derek about Tasha and how she’s too young to find a mate and all that overprotective Alpha crap.

Rayna huffs but keeps her mouth shut.

To change the subject back to the birth, Aaron asks Spencer, “Who do you want in here during the birth?” They’ve talked about it before but he wants to make sure Spencer hasn’t changed his mind.

“You and Derek.” Spencer loves the others, the pups, Sean, Milo, Dave, and Aurora but this first birth should be between the three of them. Plus, the room is rather small and would get claustrophobic rather quickly.

Tasha checks her watch. “Dr. Gordon should be back soon. Why don’t we all give you three space.” No doubt, Milo will be back to check in, hopefully before the actual pushing starts, and Tasha wants to clear the room before he and his mates come. She smiles at Spencer, kissing his cheek briefly. “I can’t wait to meet the new pups.” She isn’t worried about the actual birth. She’s never heard of or seen a more relaxed bearer in her life.

“Me neither,” Spencer says with a soft smile.

Tasha hugs both Derek and Aaron before walking out to the waiting room.

Rayna comes over next, kissing Spencer’s cheek. “Good luck, don’t go too easy on Alpha and Aaron. Yell at them a bit, yeah?”

Spencer chuckles at the teasing. “I’ll do my best.”

Marcus nudges Sean out of the corner he’s been hiding in and with great reluctance Sean comes over. Sean gulps visibly as he stands at Spencer’s bedside. “G-Good luck.” He shifts his weight awkwardly, unsure of what else to say or do.

“Thank you, Sean. It means a lot to us that you came.”

Sean’s eyes widen and he whips around to see Aaron and Derek nodding in agreement. “Of c-course. We are family,” he stutters. Sean hates that he turns into that scared, stuttering little kid whenever he feels uncomfortable or filled with anxiety or fear. He thought he’d trained himself out of that, he couldn’t appear weak in prison but he was wrong. Somehow, the pack destroyed his facade. At least none of the Moreidner’s seem to take notice of his stuttering or else they choose not to comment. Sean pulls together his courage and gives Spencer a hug, doing the same to Aaron and Derek. With face flushed, Sean rushes out the door.

After Sean disappears from view, the room turns to Marcus. He points at the cup of ice chips. “Don’t forget to keep hydrated.”

“I’m sure Derek and Aaron won’t let me forget.”

Marcus turns to them. “You better not. Take care of him, yeah?”

Aaron and Derek smile at Marcus’s concern, answering together, “Always.”

“Good.” Marcus grins, rubbing his hands together. “Soon we’ll learn who wins the pot.”

Aaron’s brow arches in question.

Laughing, Marcus explains, “We all bet on the pups. Male, female, werewolf, vampire, incubus, hybrid? That kind of thing.”

“And what did you predict?” Spencer asks curiously.

Marcus smirks, “That’s a secret. Only to be revealed when we know who is right.”

Spencer laughs. “Have the predictions for Milo been finalized yet?”

“Nope. Nothing’s final until his labor starts.”

Spencer says, “I want in.”

“Me too.”

Derek elbows Aaron, who rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’ll do it too.”

“Wicked.” Marcus announces. “You look beautiful by the way. All pregnant glowy.” He winks, knowing he’ll get a reaction from Alpha and Aaron.

Spencer’s grin widens as both Aaron and Derek growl softly. “Thanks, Marcus.” His eyes turn to his mates. “Calm down, Loves. You can’t believe Marcus is a threat, can you? We’re like brothers.” Spencer and Marcus laugh at the other two, who are deliberately avoiding their eyes and looking embarrassed.

Marcus shakes his head. “I’m going to hug Spencer now, no attacking.” He hugs Spencer warmly, then Aaron, and finally Derek.

Derek teasingly cuffs him on the back of the head. “Get outta here, Pup.”

Marcus laughs as he leaves the room.

“How are we going to manage with all these pups? Marcus and Rayna are bad enough. Adding twins to that, we’re in trouble,” Aaron states, scrubbing his face with his hand wearily.

Derek barks out a laugh. “Oh, Aaron, you have no idea. Those two were a handful since the day I found them. I can’t imagine how much trouble Rayna and Marcus were as babies and toddlers.”

Aaron gives a little shudder.

Spencer giggles. “Don’t worry so much, Aaron. Marcus and Rayna are all talk. The babies on the other hand...” He shrugs. They won’t know until the babies’ personalities start to emerge. “We’ll know soon enough.”

Derek stares at Spencer’s stomach. “All I can think of is the moment we get to meet them. To see their beautiful, perfect little faces. To cradle their tiny bodies in our arms.”

The three men smile gently, each imagining the indescribable moment when they meet their babies for the very first time.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“Are you sure you want to wait, Milo?” Dave asks.

“Yes. I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Milo admits, rubbing his belly soothingly. “I want to be here for Spencer. If you’d rather...”

On Milo’s other side, Aurora shakes her head, “No, of course we wouldn’t. But if you—”

“I know. We are in a hospital, no safer place for me to be.” Milo smiles at his mates’ concern; it makes him feel warm and loved.

Aurora and Dave can’t deny that but still they worry about their little pregnant mate.

Milo finds comfort in having his mates by his side. Seeing Aurora waiting for him when he arrived had calmed his nerves. She knew exactly what to say to make his fears and anxieties slip away. When Dave arrived later, his presence made him feel even more secure. His mates won’t let anything happen to him and most of all, if his labor starts, he won’t be alone.

“If you want to see Spencer before it starts, you three better go in pretty quickly,” Rayna warns before joining her siblings, and Sean.

“Can we check on Spencer quickly?” Milo asks, wanting to see his friend before he gives birth.

“Sure, Bebè,” Dave replies. With Aurora, they help Milo stand and take an arm each while Milo waddles over to Spencer’s room, keeping him steady while Milo uses his hands to support his large belly.

Spencer smiles at his friends from his position on the bed as they enter, greeting them fondly. Aaron is standing to his right and Derek on his left.

“How you doing, Spence? I see you haven’t lost your calm.” Milo’s eyes flick to Spencer’s mates, both of them are either naturally calm or Spencer’s calm has infected them.

“No, I haven’t,” Spencer admits. “I’m just waiting for Dr. Gordon to come back. I am r-ready—” He clutches his mates’ hands as a contraction hits. Spencer instinctively knows that it’s nearly time to start pushing.

Before anyone can anything more, Dr. Gordon comes in. He greets Aaron and Derek quickly and then checks Spencer’s status, declaring him ready. Aurora and Dave say a goodbye and usher Milo back into the waiting room.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Aaron’s eyes widen as Spencer’s legs are settled into the stirrups and Dr. Gordon gets into position. Things are about to get real. The calm he had seems to disappear.He hears Derek coaching Spencer’s breathing but he’s hearing it as ifhis ears are filled with cotton. Aaron’s mind snaps back when a familiar hand grips his wrist. He looks over into Spencer’s calm eyes.

“Are you with us, Aaron?”

Derek looks at Aaron concerned. “You’re not going to pass out, are you?”

Aaron scolds himself. _*Get your shit together, Aaron. Spencer is about to push two babies out his ass and he’s calmer than you!*_ He stares into Spencer’s eyes and promises, “I’m with you. I’m not going to pass out.” Neither of them needs to know that he chants that in his head over and over until he starts believing it.

With both his mates by his side, Spencer starts to push. He clenches his teeth as contractions shoot pain up his back. With each push, the pressure inside him grows.

Nurse Laura hands Aaron a towel, giving him the duty to wipe the sweat from Spencer’s face. In her experience, men like Aaron feel more secure when they have a job to do. She’s right. Aaron clearly feels steadier with a mission.

WhileDr. Gordon’s calm voice provides guidance but Spencer focuses on the voices of his mates and the sound of the steady beating of his babies’ hearts. Derek’s voice is a constant, telling him to breathe, to push, to relax, while Aaron babbles a steady stream of encouragement and praise. His brow is tenderly wiped clean in between pushes. Spencer cries out as he pushes, crushing Derek’s hand in his own. The anticipation and emotions swelling within him dampen his awareness of the pain. He’s focused completely on his goal: seeing his children for the first time.

Spencer pushes and pushes, the support of his two mates allowing him to ride the pain. He grunts and screams, whimpers and cries. Spencer feels every bit of the pain, his veins free from medication while the pressure builds with every push. But even so, Spencer doesn’t regret it. Few incubi choose meds when giving birth and Spencer isn’t any different. The pain is the price Spencer must endure to see his children.

Minutes tick by unnoticed, everyone in the room absolutely focused on the birth of the twins. Breathing and pushing, soothing and encouraging.

Spencer screams as his muscles stretch painfully around the first baby.

“I can see the head,” Gordon announces. “Keep pushing, Spencer.”

He flexes his muscles, embracing the pain and pushes hard. He wants to meet their first child.

Several pushes later, the head pops out. “The head is out, Spencer, I need you to stop pushing.” Gordon quickly suctions out the baby’s mouth and nose, clearing the fluid and mucus from the baby’s airways.

Spencer pants loudly, fighting the urge to push. He accepts the ice chips eagerly, letting the liquid wet his dry lips.

Aaron wipes Spencer’s forehead, kissing his hot skin. “You are doing so well, Pretty. I’m so proud of you.”

“Okay, Spencer. I need you to push again,” the doctor says.

Derek encourages, “Give a big push.” He brushes the sweat-soaked hair from Spencer’s eyes. “That’s it, Love, push.”

“One shoulder out, Spencer.” Gordon twists the baby gently.

Spencer sucks in a breath, crying out as he pushes with all his might until he feels the baby slip from his body.

“It’s a girl!” Dr. Gordon hands the baby to one of his nurses, who wipes the baby’s face clean. He grabs the scissors offered by his other nurse and cuts the umbilical cord, keeping it long enough that one of the father’s can cut it shorter. The baby girl cries loudly but quiets as soon as she’s placed on Spencer’s chest.

The three mates stare in awe at their first child, a perfect little baby girl. The pain Spencer felt is almost sweet and absolutelycompletely worth it to get tosee his daughter. He feels an indescribable and overwhelming love for this tiny baby they have created. “Hello Pup, I’m your papa.”

“Our daughter is beautiful,” Aaron whispers, stroking a finger over the baby’s soft dark hair. He’s never felt this much love before in his life. It’s immediate and powerful. “Hello my beautiful daughter. I’m your dad.”

Derek carefully holds the baby’s little hand. “So tiny and perfect and ours.” Instant love bursts in his chest and Derek feels giddy. His newest pup, his daughter, is right in front of his eyes and she is healthy and beautiful. “Hello my little pup, I’m your daddy.”

Time seems to freeze as the three touch and stare at their first pup. Nothing is more important than the forming bond between fathers and child.

But then pup number two decides it has waited long enough and Spencer again feels the urge to push.

“Okay, Spencer. I need you to push again.”

The baby girl is taken by Nurse Cheri, who carefully cleans her and then offers her to Aaron. He takes hisbaby girl with reverence, cradling her tiny body tenderly in his arms. Seen through the eyes of a father, she truly is beautiful. She has full head of damp dark brown curls and Aaron smiles as he strokes a finger through it. Her eyes are a blue-gray at the moment but Aaron finds it likely they will change in the months to come. Derek is no doubt her sire; her skin is a warm caramel, just a shade lighter than Derek’s own.

Tired but determined, Spencer glances at his baby girl cradled in Aaron’s loving arms. Then he squeezes Derek’s hand and starts to push. Within two minutes, baby number two drops safely into Dr. Gordon’s waiting hands.

“It’s a boy!” Gordon declares. He cleans the baby quickly as he had the baby’s twin, cuts the cord and sets him on Spencer’s chest.

Again, all the three men can do is stare and touch. Their first son, a healthy baby boy. Beautiful and perfect and theirs. Each of them strokes his soft skin, touching the little miracle they created together.

Derek leans forward. “Hi Son, I’m your daddy.” He strokes the baby’s reddened face. His son is perfect. Derek gently picks him up and cradles his teeny tiny son in his strong arms. The boy’s face is a perfect blend of Spencer and Aaron. The warm honey glow of the boy’s skin and his ear shape come from Spencer while his mouth and chin come from Aaron. In stark contrast to his twin, the boy is surprisingly completely bald. The baby’s blue eyes will likely change in the months to come and Derek wonders what they will change to.

While the two fathers are distracted by their babies, Dr. Gordon guides Spencer through delivering the afterbirth. The nurses clean Spencer up while Dr. Gordon inspects Spencer. The doctor finds no tears that need to be addressed; Spencer will no doubt be sore but fine. The nurses raise the bed and help Spencer get into a better position to hold the babies.

Aaron doesn’t hesitate to gently place their daughter into Spencer’s waiting arm. “My beautiful daughter.” Spencer presses a kiss to her forehead, taking the time to inhale her sweet baby smell. He holds out his other arm, smiling as their son is set into his arm. Tears blur his eyes as he leans down to kiss the baby’s forehead, inhaling his unique smell. “Hi Beloved. I’m your papa.” He savors the weight of the twins in his arms. “I love you both so much.” Even with his extensive vocabulary, Spencer could not dare to find the right words to describe how he feels at this moment. He would lay down his life without hesitation for these two tiny babies and looking into the wet eyes of his mates, Spencer knows they feel the same.

Leaning down, Aaron kisses each of the babies’ soft heads, whispering his love to his children. Then he gives Spencer a sweet kiss, filled with love and gratitude. Aaron meets Derek’s eyes, pulling his other mate down for an identical kiss. Derek smiles into the kiss. Pulling away, he kisses Spencer and the babies, confessing his love against their soft skin.

They take a minute to absorb the precious moment, a memory to relive in the future. Their beloved pups are here, in their arms, in front of their eyes, more gorgeous and perfect than they could have ever imagined.

“The twins need names. Are we ready?”

Spencer looks down at his son, thinking through the names they talked about and only one comes to mind. “Cian.”

“Daniel. Cian Daniel Moreidner,” Derek adds.

Aaron smiles, “It’s perfect.” He turns to his daughter. “Kyla, I think she’s a Kyla.”

Spencer agrees with a nod. “Kyla Norah. Kyla Norah Moreidner.”

Derek smiles gently, “I love it.”

Dr. Gordon speaks up, “We need to weigh and measure the twins. If that is okay?”

Spencer is reluctant to let his babies go but nods. Each nurse carefully picks up a baby. Aaron takes Spencer’s hand while Derek goes to follow the babies, hoveringover the nurses as they take measurements. He doesn’t want his pups out of his sight, not yet at least.

“Your son measures eighteen and a quarter inches long,” announces Nurse Cheri.

Nurse Laura states, “Your daughter weighs a healthy six pounds, three ounces.”

Nurse Cheri quickly weighs Cian. “He weighs five pounds, nine ounces.”

“And she is nineteen inches long.”

Dr. Gordon does a thorough check of each baby for any issues that need to be addressed. Neither is having difficulty breathing nor are either in distress of any kind. Both babies are completely healthy. Nurse Cheri retrieves the identification bracelets, which will identify the twins as belonging to the three Moreidner men. She attaches one to Cian’s and then to Kyla’s. “Wrist,” Cheri half orders, half asks Derek, who sticks out his wrist. She snaps the bracelet on his wrist and then does the same to Spencer and Aaron.

With Cian in his arms, Gordon asks, “Who wants to cut the cord on this guy?”

Aaron and Derek look at each other.

“How about I hold, you cut?”

Derek nods and smiles, “And I do the same for you for Kyla.”

Cian is handed over to Aaron and Derek cuts the umbilical cord. Then Cian is handed back to Gordon and it’s Kyla’s turn. With both babies done, Gordon turns to Spencer and asks, “Would you like to try to feed them?” Gordon knows Spencer wants to breastfeed the babies.

“I’d love to.” His exposed chest looks almost the same as before the pregnancy. His nipples have enlarged to give the baby something to latch onto. His pecs are only a bit bigger, swollen only slightly with milk. Since Kyla is fussing while Cian is quiet, the nurse hands her over first. With a little guidance and coaxing, Spencer gets Kyla to latch onto his nipple and start to feed. He stares down at his daughter, marveling at the little being he’d created with his mates. Derek can’t resist stroking Kyla’s soft cheek as she sucks milk from her papa. Aaron takes Cian from the doctor, cradling his baby boy for the first time while watching Spencer feed Kyla. It takes little time before she finishes as male bearer’s milk is more nutrient rich than female’s milk and that means the baby needs to drink less. Spencer passes her to Derek to be burped and reaches out for Cian. He settles his son on his other nipple and Cian latches on immediately. Once Cian finishes, Aaron takes him and burps him.

Zeus trots over to bed, standing on his hind legs to check Spencer over. Smiling at his guardian, he pats Zeus and reassures, “I’m fine, Guardian.” Looking up at Derek, Spencer jerks his head in Zeus’s direction.

Reading the message loud and clear, Derek leans down. “Meet Kyla, Zeus.” The dog sniffs the new baby carefully, memorizing her scent. He licks her head, causing her squirm before settling back down. Zeus looks up at Derek as if to say ‘you did good.’ The Guardian wastes no time moving around the bed to meet his other charge.

Aaron stoops down and offers the baby for Zeus to smell. “This is Cian, Guardian.” Again, Zeus memorizes his charge’s scent and shows his approval with a lick and a look.

“Should I let the others know? Let them meet the new pups?”

Both Spencer and Aaron give their permission with a nod. Kyla is passed into Spencer’s waiting arms and Derek goes out to the waiting room. He wants to share his little miracles with the rest of the pack and his dear friends.

Concerned about Aaron, Spencer inquires, “How are doing with this?” He knows that Aaron still feels grief for the loss of the children in his coven. Cian being Aaron’s could be bittersweet.

Aaron stares at his son’s face and answers, “Better than I thought. Part of me hoped for girls, especially if I sired them.” He loved all the children of his coven but he’d been especially close with Jack. His loss had hit him hard. Aaron brings Cian close to his face, nuzzling his son’s downy soft skin. “I will always miss Jack but he’s gone and nothing can bring him back. I know that. And Cian—Cian is _ours_. He is mine and yours and Derek’s. Cian can’t replace Jack in my heart and I don’t want him to. He is Cian and that is all he needs to be. He makes my heart ache with how much I love him.” Aaron turns to where Kyla is cradled in Spencer’s arms. “Just as it aches with how much I love her. They bring light and life and love into my heart, just by being here.” His fears are pushed aside by love, like the sun pushes away the shadows. His children are true blessings.

Spencer smiles, rubbing his thumb over Kyla’s soft skin. “I can’t believe they are ours. We created these little lives, the three of us.”

Aaron agrees, “I know. Our beautiful little miracles.”

They turn at the sound of the door opening. Derek holds it open for Milo, Aurora, and Dave with Milo the first through. Immediately following are Sei and Derek’s pups, with Tasha pulling a reluctant Sean inside. Milo’s face lights up at the sight of the twins. “Oh, Spencer, they’re simply gorgeous.” Milo kisses Spencer’s cheeks. “You’re looking pretty great yourself for just birthing twins.” He doubts he’ll be looking that good after birthing his twins.

Spencer laughs. “I’m sure. Sweat and exhaustion make me positively glow.”

“You glisten, Spencer,” Rayna teases.

Marcus grins. “Your sweat shimmers under these harsh hospital lights. Are you sure you’re not part Fae?” he asks, fluttering his lashes.

Spencer shakes his head at the two. Derek attempts to glare but it lacks heat.

Tasha rolls her eyes at her siblings’ immaturity. “Don’t mind them, Spencer. You truly are glowing with happiness and pride. The pups are beautiful.”

Aurora smiles gently, “Tasha is correct. You look beautiful, Spencer, as do the twins.”

Dave’s expression is soft as he looks at the twins. Soon, he’ll be able to meet his own twins. His eyes turn to Derek, who has an arm around Aaron while he coos at his son lovingly. _*Will I look like Derek and Aaron? Ridiculously proud and filled with overwhelming love for my babies and my mates?*_ He imagines he will. “Congratulations. My mates are right, the twins are beautiful.”

Sei sidles up to Zeus, touching noses briefly. Then as if by plan, each Guardian takes a strategic spot in the crowded room. Zeus stays near the bed, protecting his new charges while Sei watches the door.

“Can I hold one of them? Please?” Milo asks excitedly. A surge of joy and wistfulness flows through him at the weight of the tiny baby girl in his arms. Spencer’s baby is perfect. Milo takes no notice of the gentle tears trailing down his cheek as he rocks her gently. In the not so distance future, he’ll be holding his own babies like this and Milo cannot wait.

Aurora and Dave smile at Milo’s expression; he’s blissful with a baby in his arms, his eyes unashamedly wet with joyful tears. Seeing him, they know that Milo will be a great father to their babies, not that they had any doubts.

Sean is again trying to be invisible as he stares at his brother holding his nephew. The baby is tiny and fragile looking and Aaron holds him as if he is the most precious thing in the entire universe.

“Have you decided on names?” Tasha asks, stroking the cheek of her new baby sister.

“This one,” Aaron says as he walks deliberately over to Sean and hands his son to a surprised Sean, “is Cian Daniel Moreidner.”

“And the beautiful lass in Milo’s arms is Kyla Norah Moreidner,” Derek announces.

“Hello there, Kie-la,” Milo greets, sounding the unique name out.

Still stunned, Sean is frozen. The light weight of his nephew is exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He cannot believe he’s being trusted to hold this precious baby.Unfreezing, Sean traces Cian’s features with his eyes. “Cian, baby KEY-an,” Sean whispers, tasting the name on his tongue. “I’m your uncle, little Cian.” Emotion thickens his voice, overwhelmed by the trust he’s being offered and the love he feels for this tiny baby. Sean is oblivious to the soft looks being shot his way by Aaron, Marcus, Tasha, Derek, and Spencer. His focus is entirely on the baby in his arms. Sean looks up as Aaron wraps an arm around his shoulders, his face full of gentle love.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Aaron asks, his fingers lovingly tracing down Cian’s cheek.

Sean agrees, “He truly is. Congratulations, Brother.”

“Thank you, Sean.” Aaron hopes one day he will get to experience with Sean, to meet Sean’s child for the first time. Sean deserves a mate, a family, despite him believing otherwise. However, now isn’t the time to bring that up.

Cian blinks sleepily before falling asleep in Sean’s arms. Sean smiles, his heart melting at the sight of his slumbering nephew.

Marcus wonders aloud, “How did you come up with them? The names, I mean.”

Derek smiles at his pups being cradled by Milo and Sean. “They are Irish names.”

“Gaelic, if we want to be technical,” Spencer interjects.

Derek smiles at Spencer’s correction before continuing, “In honor of Spencer’s mother.”

“She was born in Ireland,” Spencer explains.

“What a wonderful tribute to your mother. And the names fit the twins perfectly,” Aurora states, her eyes meeting Spencer’s briefly before focusing back on Cian.

Spencer smiles. “She would have loved to meet her grandchildren.” It’s a bittersweet realization. If she were alive, she’d be ecstatic to meet his babies and his mates. Spencer takes comfort in knowing that his happiness is all she ever wanted.

Derek wishes his parents could be here for the birth, even though he knows they can’t. But before too long, they will finally get to meet his mates and his new pups. He pushes aside the longing and regret, meeting first Spencer’s eyes and then Aaron’s. “We spent a long time deliberating about godparents.”

That announcement is met with anticipatory and anxious silence.

“We decided that the twins would share three godparents,” Aaron states.

“Although each of us chose one person, we are in total agreement.” Spencer pauses briefly, looking around the quiet room. “Milo.”

“Sean.”

“And Tasha.”

Spencer continues, “We would be honored if you three would consent to being the twins’ godparents.”

Milo lights up and if he didn’t have Kyla in his arms, he would jump for joy. Filled with excitement, he says, “Of course, Spencer.”

Tasha and Sean are completely shocked. Neither expected this. Tears shimmer in both their eyes at the trust being given to them.

“Alpha—” Tasha chokes out. To be entrusted with the twins is a shock, especially after what happened when Spencer was in her protection.

Derek moves across the room and envelopes her in his arms. He mind speaks, _**Pup, we trust you with our pups. You took care of Marcus and Rayna as a child. You would willingly do the same for Kyla and Cian. We trust you. All of us do.**_

Tasha clings to Derek; she can’t reject the honor, despite feeling unworthy. “I’d be honored.”

“You can’t be serious. I’m an ex-addict,” Sean sputters.

Spencer meets his eyes unwavering. “We know.”

“I don’t deserve a mate and you want to trust me with your children? Are you three insane?”

Aaron gazes at Sean seriously. “No, we aren’t. We thought long and hard about this. You do not trust yourself but we do. Between the three of you, we feel secure knowing that if we are gone, our children will be taken care of.”

“You truly would trust me with your children, Aaron?” Sean asks, still absolutely shocked to be asked to be a godparent. “All three of you would?” He stares down at the trusting, sleeping face of Cian.

Aaron promises, “We do. You are a good man, Sean, and I know— _we_ know that you will be there for our children no matter what.”

Sean gulps, unable to look away from Cian’s tiny innocent face. “You’re sure?” He’s a drug addict and he always will be. They know that. How can they possibly trust him with the most precious things in their lives?

“We wouldn’t ask you otherwise,” Derek answers firmly. Sean’s past addiction had been something they’d discussed thoroughly. None of them are ignorant to the possibility of relapse. They decided to trust in Sean and in the pack and their friends to ensure Sean will get help if he needs it in the future.

This is exactly what he didn’t want: responsibility for someone else. Sean doesn’t want to have someone that relies on him, a person that he can let down when he falters, especially not two innocent children. But how can he say no? How can he refuse to assure that Cian and Kyla are happy and protected as they grow? Sean looks up, a single tear trailing down his cheek. “I promise to do my best for them both.” He can promise nothing more. Sean only prays that he won’t let them down.


	22. Mistakes & Forgiveness

****Sean feels overwhelmed staring at Cian sleeping in his arms. An enormous weight of responsibility for Cian and for Kyla rests heavily on his shoulders. A part of him wants to run, to flee from the responsibility he never wanted. Only the fact that he shares this duty with Tasha and Milo keeps him here. Sean doesn’t want to disappoint any of them: the twins, Spencer, Aaron, and Derek, Tasha, Marcus, or Rayna. None of them. It’s why he doesn’t want to find his mate. He’d be crushed if he disappointed the person the Fates chose for him and the thought of letting his future children down is gut-wrenching. He can’t do it, he won’t. It is better for everyone that he never mates.

“Stop,” Aaron orders quietly, pulling Sean from his dark thoughts. “Push away your worries and fears, at least for today. Enjoy the moment, Sean.”

He turns to his brother, the joy in Aaron’s eyes helping Sean do as he asks. Sean tries to memorize this moment: the teeny weight of Cian, the softness of his skin, the gentle scent of baby, the easy and innocent trust of the sleeping babe.

“Quit hogging the baby, Milo,” Rayna teases.

Milo grins. “Godfather’s privilege.”

Rayna grins back. “Exactly. Now pass Kyla over to Tasha, she’s the only godparent that hasn’t gotten to hold one of the twins.”

“I walked right into that, didn’t I?”

“Yup.”

Tasha shakes her head at her sister.

“Okay but first, I want a picture.”

Marcus takes out his phone, snapping several pictures of Milo with Kyla, then moves over to Sean and Cian. In the meantime, Milo gently passes Kyla over, a tender smile on his face.

Looking at the tiny bundle in her arms, Tasha gushes, “She’s perfect.” Maybe they don’t have blood in common but Tasha learned long ago that love is what matters most in a family and the Moreidner pack loves each other.

With the others distracted, Rayna sidles up to the bed. She smiles at Alpha, then turns to the figure on the bed. “How are you doing, Spencer?”

“Good. Tired and sore but good.”

She thumbs behind her, toward the door. “You want me to call the nurse for some drugs or something?”

Spencer smiles tiredly. “Not necessary but thanks for the thought. I’d rather feel everything. Incubus instinct,” he admits with a shrug.

Rayna shakes her head in disbelief. “You _want_ to feel the pain?”

Spencer laughs at the expression on her face. “You think I’m crazy.”

“Well, yeah. Who wants to feel pain, especially childbirth pain?” If she gets pregnant, heaven forbid, she’s going to be drugged up to her eyeballs.

“I do, most incubi do.”

“But why?”

Again, Spencer shrugs. “Biological instinct. Something in my biology screams that feeling the pain of childbirth is the price one has to willingly pay. I don’t claim that it is logical.”

Rayna doesn’t understand it. But she does understand biological urges. She is driven to run; it is simply a part of being a werewolf.

Zeus tenses, then relaxes a second later. Sei follows his lead, alert but not tense. The door opens and Dr. Gordon comes in holding a clipboard. He smiles at the others in the room before walking over to Spencer and Derek. Aaron debates for a moment, deciding to stay put. “I have the twins’ biology test results back.”

Tasha moves over to Spencer, placing Kyla into his arms. Spencer smiles gratefully, content to have his baby girl in his arms.

While snapping a few pictures, Marcus asks, “What are they?” He’s crossing his fingers, he wants to win this part of the bet.

Gordon looks down at his clipboard. “Kyla is a werewolf and Cian is a vampire.”

Marcus fist pumps. “Yes!” He may have lost on the gender of the twins but he bet perfectly for their biology. His enthusiasm is only slightly dimmed when Alpha glares at him.

Continuing as if he hadn’t been interrupted, Gordon explains, “Both of them have subtle indicators of incubus or succubus biology but it is latent at this point. These parts may remain latent their whole lives or they could activate at some point in the future.”

Spencer realizes that these parts could manifest in an infinite number of ways and doesn’t bother asking what these could be. The unpredictability of the creature status is simply a result of two biologically different creatures conceiving a child. The combinations are endless.

Rayna smirks at the three new parents. “You know, once they start walking and running, you’re going to have a problem. Or two very quick problems.”

Derek glares at her, annoyed because she is right.

“I suggest leashes,” Rayna’s shoulders shaking with poorly suppressed laughter.

Spencer shakes his head. “So nice of you to volunteer to chase after them, Rain. We appreciate it.”

“I didn’t—”

Aaron grins. “Sounds like you did to me. You were very concerned about them running around and we all know how much you love to run yourself.”

“But—” Rayna doesn’t know how this backfired on her.

“Everyone in agreement?” Derek asks the room.

Rayna stands there stunned as the whole room agrees. She crosses her arms over her chest and tries to resist snarling.

_**Regretting that, aren’t you, Rain?**_ Marcus mind speaks.

_**Shut up.** _

_**That’s the risk you take when you tease new parents, Rain,**_ Tasha scolds.

_**Consider it practice for when you have your own pack and your own pups.** _

_**Yes, Alpha,**_ Rayna mind speaks, sounding resigned. He isn’t wrong, even if she doesn’t relish the idea of chasing after the twins. She could use some experience with pups, especially since it will be her duty in the future to protect the pups of her pack. She will do as she’s been told and consider the twins practice. _*I’m going to have to train the twins early or I’ll be running after them like crazy.*_

Aaron and Spencer look at each and shake their heads indulgently. Their pack of werewolves are doing their mind-speak thing again. “I wonder if Kyla will be able to do that as well.”

Spencer shrugs. “Only time will tell. I wonder about Cian though. He’s not a werewolf but he will likely have a special connection with his twin. What that will mean in terms of mind-to-mind communication, I don’t know. Twins are the most likely to have telepathic communication abilities.”

Aaron sighs. “If they do, we only have more trouble. We are the only two, besides Sean, in this pack that have no method of mind-to-mind communication.”

“We’ll just need some snitches. Tasha’ll do it willingly, Marcus probably too. Rayna, on the other hand, will be a tough one to convert. Plus, you and Derek have your stern ‘I will crush you with my mind’ looks. With luck, the twins will crumble under it.”

Aaron internally rolls his eyes but has to admit Spencer is probably right. That look should work, at least when they are young. Only time will tell if they grow immune to it by the time they become teenagers.

“Keep practicing that look, Aaron. You are going to need it,” Spencer directs.

“And what about you?”

Spencer smirks. “I’m going to be the fun dad.”

Aaron scoffs. “Yeah, right.” He doesn’t believe that for a moment. People may expect Spencer to be a pushover because he is an incubus but they’d be dead wrong. Spencer can more than hold his own against him and Derek. If he’s being honest, Spencer runs the show at home.

Amused, Spencer giggles at Aaron’s disbelief.

“If anyone is the fun dad…” Aaron trails off. Both he and Spencer look at Derek, who is still mind-speaking with his pups. They know that despite the glare he shoots frequently to his pups, Derek is a big softie underneath.

“The twins are going to have him wrapped around their little fingers.”

Aaron nods, eying their mate. “I’m afraid they will.” _*Just like you do with us. Heaven help us.*_

“That is until they start thinking about dating or heaven forbid, bonding.” Spencer and Aaron share a long suffering look. Derek’s overprotectiveness is legendary at this point and the twins will have to endure it just as Marcus, Tasha, and Rayna have to.

They are interrupted when Kyla starts to cry. Derek holds his arms out for his daughter and Tasha hands her over. Kyla stops crying immediately, staring at Derek intently. The love-struck expression on Derek’s face makes everyone smile.

Spencer and Aaron share a look. “See, told you. She’s done it already.” Spencer is struck by a sudden thought. “Heaven help us all if she turns out to be an Omega or develops succubus traits at sexual maturation.”

Aaron groans almost inaudibly, rubbing his forehead wearily. “I really don’t want to think about that possibility now, Love.”

Derek nuzzles Kyla, breathing her scent deep into his lungs. He turns his head toward his mates. “You know I can hear you, right?”

Spencer smirks, knowing full well how keen werewolves’ senses are. His teasing response is cut short by a jaw cracking yawn.

“Okay, time for Spencer to take a nap. Everyone out,” Derek orders.

Aaron is a little more gracious and thanks them all for coming.

Dave and Aurora offer congratulations quietly. Milo gives Spencer a hug and surprising everyone, a peck on the lips. He giggles at the dangerous look on Aaron’s face and the low growl coming from Derek. Spencer rolls his eyes. “You just have to tease them, don’t you?”

“Course! It’s fun. ‘Sides it’s the perfect time, they wouldn’t hurt a pregnant man,” Milo says with a wink.

“We are taking this one home before he can get into any more trouble,” Aurora states while she and Dave guide their cheeky mate out the door before he can cause any more trouble with Sei sticking close.

Rayna and Tasha say quick goodbyes before slipping out. Marcus can’t resist taking a few more pictures, including another sweet one of Sean with sleeping Cian. Sean may be scared to accept the responsibility of being a godfather but he looks good with a baby in his arms. Smiling softly, Marcus waves to the three new fathers and follows his sisters out.

Sean finally notices that he’s the last one left in the room. He walks over to the bed, standing next to Aaron. “Are you sure about this? I’d understand if you changed your mind,” Sean says, looking from Aaron to Spencer to Derek.

Spencer opens his tired eyes. “If we didn’t trust you, we never would have asked. You’ve been around Derek enough to know he’s exceedingly protective. Do you think you’d even be allowed to be near, much less godfather of the twins, if Derek thought for a moment you were a threat to them?”

Sean’s seen how Derek is with Rayna, Tasha, and Marcus. He’d have to be blind to miss his protectiveness. He genuinely feels bad for their future mates after having witnessed it. Sean looks down at Cian and says quietly, “No.” If Derek didn’t trust him, he wouldn’t have agreed with Spencer and Aaron. He’d have fought tooth and nail against it.

“Good. Stop asking us to reconsider.” Spencer considers the topic closed and shuts his eyes for some much needed sleep.

Derek smirks over at Spencer, while Aaron lifts a brow, daring Sean to say another word.

However, Sean feels he has protested enough, not that it has done much good. Nothing has changed. He’s still the twins’ godfather and still terrified of letting them down. He carefully passes sleeping Cian over to Aaron. Sean nods stiffly to Aaron and Derek. Stopping briefly at to the door, he turns back for one last look at his niece and nephew and then slips out.

“I hope we made the right decision.” Aaron gazes down at the innocent face of his son. Sean may believe he’s the one with the responsibility but truly they are. Derek, Spencer, and him. They chose Sean and if that turns out to be a tragic mistake, they are at fault. They would be the ones that failed their pups.

“We have, Aaron,” Derek says with confidence. “I’d be more worried if he _wasn’t_ afraid.” He’s studied Sean like he would an UnSub since their first meeting. Initially, his instincts told him to trust Sean. Instincts are all well and good but he needed more. He needed to know what kind of man he was inviting into his pack to protect his pups. Derek learned that Sean is a good man but he is allowing his past to prevent him from having a future. Sean isn’t living; he is simply existing. That won’t change until he stops letting his insecurities and fears run his life.

Aaron nods, agreeing with Derek’s logic. He carefully lays Cian down in the bed provided and watches him sleep. Derek comes over and does the same, placing Kyla down and marveling at their two beautiful babies. Zeus moves over to stand guard in front of the twins. Aaron kisses Kyla, then Cian gently on the forehead. “Our babies,” Aaron says in awe. He can’t believe they created these tiny beings together. He hugs Derek tightly, tucking his face against Derek’s neck. Derek arches his neck in offering, groaning as Aaron’s fangs sink into his skin. Aaron feeds slowly, savoring the taste of his mate’s blood. Satisfied, he pulls back and kisses Derek in thanks. They break apart and look over at the bed to find Spencer already sleeping. Aaron smiles, walking over to his sleeping mate to brush his hair back. He leans close, whispering, “Thank you, Love.” Aaron has never been this happy. He has two gorgeous mates that love him, twin newborns, three adopted pups, a sober Sean, great friends, and a loyal team. Life is good.  

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Reluctantly, Aaron leaves the twins and Spencer in Zeus and Derek’s care. Out in the waiting room, he makes a beeline for his team. JJ, Penelope, Dimitri, Kate, and Emily look up as he advances. “Thank you all for coming.”

Penelope is the first to pop up. “Congratulations Boss!” She’s happy but a little disappointed not to see a baby or two in Aaron’s arms.

“Thank you, Penelope.” He accepts her enthusiastic hug. In other circumstances, Penelope would have been a fantastic choice for the twins’ godparent. Although Penelope doesn’t have children of her own, he hopes one day she and Dimitri find the child or children meant to be theirs. “The twins are sleeping right now and so is Spencer.”

Emily, JJ, Dimitri, and Kate all offer their congratulations and giving Aaron a hug.

Aaron accepts their congratulations easily. He quickly fills them in, telling them the babies’ names, their creature inheritance, and appearance. “We decided that Sean, Tasha, and Milo would be their godparents.”

The women and Dimitri smile.

He’s relieved that Penelope isn’t upset by their choice. He knows how close she is to Derek. “I want to thank all of you again for coming. It means a lot to us to know you were here for their births.” Aaron takes comfort in the support of his team; they are there whenever he needs them. “If you are quiet, you can look in on the twins.”

Penelope nods eagerly and the others copy her.

“How about in two groups?” Aaron suggests. At their agreement, he offers, “What about JJ and Kate first? I’m sure you both would like to get home to your own children.” Aaron leads the two women to the room, quietly opening the door. Derek looks up from his position beside the bed, smiling, and waving with the hand not entwined with Spencer’s at his teammates.

Silently, they walk over to the babies and peer into the cribs. Both of their expressions soften at the sight of the two newborns. Each flashes back to births of their own children, heart warm from the memories. JJ and Kate soon leave, mouthing congratulations to Derek before exiting.

Aaron goes back for the remaining three. Dimitri has an arm around Penelope as if in an attempt to help her contain her excitement.

Emily stands off to the side, trying to suppress the wave of loneliness overwhelming her. She feels her lack of connection keenly. She is alone here, no mate and no family. Most days she can ignore it but seeing Penelope happy with her mate and knowing Aaron has mates and newborns makes that impossible.

Aaron notices the split second flash of envy and loneliness on Emily’s face. He tells Penelope the room number and she darts ahead, dragging an indulgent Dimitri with her. Left alone, Aaron goes to Emily’s side and puts an arm around her. Emily tenses, fighting her instinct to find a safe place in which to wallow in her emotions. She knows Aaron and he knows her. If any of the team could understand the emotions running through her it would be Aaron. She allows him to ease her into a hug, taking comfort in his quiet strength.

Sympathetic to her emotional reaction, Aaron holds her until she sags in his arms. Emily feels tears prickle her eyelids, her secret fear of never finding her mate breaking to the surface. Aaron rubs her back comfortingly. “Your time will come, Emily. I thought I’d be alone forever too. I was wrong. Fate gave me not one mate but two. You will find yours too,” he reassures quietly.

Emily wants to believe that but as a mere human, she finds it hard at times. Likely she won’t feel that same instant connection that non-humans do when they find their mates. If her mate is human too, he or she likely won’t either. Emily could have already met her mate and never known it. Then she thinks of Tasha and Sean. Neither of them wants to find their mates, feeling unworthy of them because of their pasts. Emily may understand logically but she can’t emotionally. Emily longs for her mate and those two idiots are doing everything they can to avoid finding their mates. She cannot understand not wanting to find the person or people that are meant for you, denying yourself that unmatchable level of happiness.  

Sensing her struggle, Aaron says, “Just don’t give up, okay?”

Slumping over, Emily promises, “I won’t.” Her mate is out there somewhere. Emily can only pray her Lord guides him or her into her path. She serves Anubis faithfully and trusts her Lord with her life and her happiness. Emily cannot allow her fear and doubt to erode her trust in her chosen lord.

Before they enter the room, Aaron suggests, “After this, why don’t you go to the house? Stay the night. I know the rest of the pack would be happy to see you. They’d enjoy your company.” He considers the idea a win-win. Emily would be there to help Tasha keep Rayna and Marcus out of trouble and Emily wouldn’t be alone.

Emily smiles at Aaron, grateful not to be alone tonight when she is feeling alone and vulnerable. “I just might, thanks.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Not about to let Sean slink back to his tiny apartment to brood, Marcus declares, “Time to continue our Marvel marathon.” He mentally cheers as Tasha and Rayna enthusiastically agree.

Sean wants nothing more than to drag himself back to his apartment and try to pretend this day never happened. However, his pack members aren’t giving him a choice. He thinks about resisting and ripping himself away from Marcus’s hold but decides against it. Sean resigns himself to spending the rest of the day and likely the night at the pack’s home. “Fine.”

Marcus beams happily, letting go of Sean’s arm and practically skipping to the vehicle.

Sean’s dark mood lifts reluctantly. Marcus makes a ridiculous image, this tall, muscular man bouncing around like a happy kid. Sean is unable to resist in the face of that joyous enthusiasm. He sighs and walks side by side to his own vehicle with Tasha. She climbs into the passenger seat. By the time Sean sinks into the driver’s side, Marcus has already backed out. Marcus gives a friendly honk and takes off toward home. Sean glances at Tasha. “I know what he’s doing.”

Tasha smirks. “Of course you do.”

“This really isn’t necessary.”

“Isn’t it?” Tasha challenges. She’s been in Sean’s shoes before and the pack had done the same for her. “Are you denying that you were going home to brood? Or maybe just to ignore that you have become a godfather to the twins?”

Sean quickly glares at Tasha and then turns back to the road. If he’d left alone, he would have snuck home. Maybe they would have called, which he would have ignored, or knocked on his door, which he definitely would have ignored. But no. Tasha’s presence makes that impossible.

“I’m not hearing a denial.”

Hoping that if he doesn’t say a word, this conversation will end, Sean keeps silent.

Tasha smiles to herself. “I bet this is how Marcus and Rayna felt when they were dealing with my brooding.” She and Sean are alike in this. Her pack mates have bullied her into socializing before, just as Marcus has with Sean. It’s what a true pack does: serve to remind the person that he or she is not alone. It took years but eventually Tasha learned to trust her adopted pack to remain loyal and true to her. She isn’t alone and with time, Sean will realize the same. He’s pack and that means everything to the Moreidner’s.

“I’m not brooding,” Sean denies, yet his tone belies his words.

Tasha merely smiles. She’s happy it isn’t her this time.

Her lack of response makes him irrationally angry. “You guys are annoyingly persistent.”

“Of course we are,” Tasha easily admits. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Why can’t you just let me be alone?”

“Simple. You’re pack.”

Sean groans. It’s much harder to hide his insecurities now that he has a family.

Tasha looks over at Sean with compassionate eyes. “For people like us who bear the scars of our past, it is hard to adjust to having people care about you.” She understands what Sean’s feeling, that need to isolate himself. But Moreidner’s are tight and if they see someone suffering, they aren’t the type to ignore it. “Granted, the pack can be annoying at times but it’s because they care about you.”

Sighing, Sean admits, “I know.” Hiding things from this pack is going to be difficult. All of them are far too perceptive. Derek and Aaron are profilers. Spencer is unassuming but he sees as much as his mates do, perhaps even more. Rayna is a baby Alpha and it shows. Tasha is enough like him to see right through him. Marcus seems to have the uncanny ability to see everything he tries to hide and something about Marcus entices him to confess all his secrets. Sean fears one of these days he won’t be able to resist.

“It’s better than being alone, right?”

Remembering the overwhelming loneliness he’s experienced in the past, Sean can admit it is. Growing up, he only had Aaron. Then he got involved in drugs and crime. When he got caught, he pushed the only person that cared about him away. Being absolutely alone is not the way to live. Prison showed him that. Sean has never felt more alone than the time he spent there. While vampires can be happily solitary at times, most live in covens for a reason. Sean never had a coven. His parents didn’t live in a coven and Aaron refused to let him in his, not that Sean blamed him for that. If he’d been Aaron, he wouldn’t have trusted him with his coven either. But now that he’s clean, Aaron trusts him with his family: his mates and his children. He named him godfather of his newly born twins. Aaron trusts him. Absolutely. It’s an overwhelming thought. The pack is the family he never had and he’s still adjusting to being part of a family. It won’t be easy and no doubt he’ll fight against himself and them but Sean hopes he doesn’t ruin this chance at a family. “I’ve been alone.” Sean tightens his grip on the steering wheel. “I didn’t like it.”

“You won’t ever have to be. We are a loyal sort. I doubt there is anything you could do that would make us break that loyalty.”

He wants to believe that but can’t, not completely. If he relapses and gets deep enough in his addiction, who knows what he could do. He could hurt one of the pack. He could hurt one of the twins. That’s his greatest fear. He doesn’t want to hurt the people that love him.

“I’m a werewolf that hungers for silver, Sean, and they didn’t reject me. I am a freak in my species as my previous pack generously showed me.”

“You’re not a freak,” Sean retorts automatically.

Sean’s reflexive denial makes her smile. Her pack is amazing. None of them see her as the freak she is. Maybe one day she’ll believe as they do and feel worthy of a mate.

“Besides, your issue is biological, something you have no control over. It is just a part of you. Me, I chose to do drugs and kept doing them as an escape until the addiction consumed me. That was my choice. If I relapse, I’ll have no one to blame but myself for not being strong enough.”

“It may have been your choice to start but remember, it was and still is your choice to abstain.”

Sean shakes his head. “It wasn’t. I was in prison. I didn’t have the connections or money to get drugs inside. I had no choice.”

“If that was the only reason, the moment you got out of prison, you would have sought out a drug dealer. You didn’t. You stayed clean and got a respectable job. Look at your life now, Sean. You are in a good place and that’s because of you. Perhaps you had a bit of help along the way but at the core, you are the reason. Our pack will always support you. None of us will judge you if you are feeling weak. If the cravings seem to be overwhelming. Come to us, any of us. We’ll listen and do everything we can to help.”

Support is something he doesn’t have much experience with. Learning to rely on someone, other than himself, will be a struggle.

Tasha understands how difficult this will be for Sean. She isn’t the most trusting of people herself. “It won’t be easy, learning to trust. It wasn’t for me and won’t be for you.”

“You really know how to convince a guy,” Sean says sarcastically.

“Would you rather I lie?” She’s not going to sugarcoat it or lie. Sean has a lot of walls to break down and exposing that kind of vulnerability is never easy or painless. He needs a realistic perspective, not a fantasy driven one. Believing it will be as simple as pushing a button is only going to lead to heartache and disappointment.

“No, I guess not.” Going through drug recovery has made him appreciate the benefits of hard work. Getting clean was not easy nor should it be. But the process, how hard it was, is what strengthens his resolve to remain clean. If it had been easy, it would be just as easy to succumb to the temptation of his cravings. Sean shouldn’t expect that learning to become part of a true family is going to be any easier.

“We won’t give up on you,” Tasha promises. “We’re not quitters in this pack. We’ll get you to trust us sooner or later.”

Teasing, Sean says, “So I should just submit, then?”

Tasha laughs. “Rayna would say yes.”

“She really would.” Sean smiles, hearing Rayna dryly say yes in his head. Sobering, Sean promises, “I will try, that’s all I can do.”

“That’s all we ask in this pack. Eventually that try will turn into doing. It’s like water against a stone, we’ll wear you down.”

He has a feeling that comparison is apt. With a straight face, Sean concludes, “Resistance is futile then?”

Tasha laughs. “You are such a nerd.”

“I am not; I don’t even know what that’s from.”

“Seriously? Marcus would be deeply disappointed in you,” Tasha states, shaking her head.

Sean asks unsurely, “It’s something sci-fi, right? A movie maybe?”

“Star Trek.”

“So judgy,” Sean teases. “I’ve never even seen an episode, how was I supposed to know it was from there?”

Tasha smirks. “I’ll telling Marcus.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sean growls. It’s all he needs, another marathon of fan boy training. He doesn’t understand Marcus’s need to educate him on his many obsessions with television, movies, and comic books.

Tasha waits for Sean to park outside the house. Giggling madly, Tasha taunts, “Watch me.” Then she gets out and dashes into the house. It’s good for Sean to hang with the pack and more ‘training’ can’t hurt. Plus, it makes Marcus happy and Sean too, not that he would admit it.

He grins at Tasha’s playfulness. She can get too serious, like him, at times. It’s good to see her like this. Sean considers driving home, Tasha’s abrupt departure makes this the perfect time. He’d be alone, just as he’d wanted to be. But then he thinks about how fun it is to spend time with his pack mates. Sean smiles and heads inside. Plus, they’d be disappointed if he left. He knows he made the right decision when Marcus lights up at the sight of him.

“About time, Sean. I was about to send a search party for ya,” Rayna drawls. She smirks. “Decided not to run home and hide, I see.”

_*Far too perceptive, that one. I feel bad for her future pack; they won’t get away with anything.*_ Sean plops down on the couch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies.

Rayna’s stare wordlessly says “really?”

Marcus shoves Rayna playfully. “Leave Sean alone. He came in, right.” He shoots Sean a smile. “Eventually.”

Clearly, he wasn’t fooling anyone. Sean wonders if they’d have come after him if he tried to leave.

Rayna’s smirk widens into a grin as if hearing his internal question, leaving no doubt that they would have.

Letting Sean off the hook, Marcus asks, “Anyone hungry? I’m not stopping if stomachs start rumbling.”

Sean hides his smile. Marcus is very serious about his movies. It infuriates him to be interrupted.

“I am,” Rayna says. “How about steak?”

The others nod in agreement.

Marcus watches Sean eat his bloody, barely cooked steak with interest. His and his sisters’ steaks are rare as well but nowhere near Sean’s. _*Must be a vampire thing. They do feed off blood.*_ A question pops into his head. “Can vampires be sustained by animal blood?”

Sean looks up, surprised by the question. “Not if they want to stay at full strength. With blood banks and blood donor contracts, most vampires have no ethical concerns about living off creature blood. But there are some clusters of vampires that refuse to feed from creatures and instead feed off animals. They are rare but you can find some all around the world.”

“What’s their issue with creature blood? And what’s the difference between animal and human blood?”

Shrugging, Sean answers, “I don’t get it myself. Creature blood is much richer, tastes better, and is better for a vampire’s system. Animal blood is bland, lacking in nutrients, and is less compatible with our bodies. I think they are nuts. It takes more animal blood than creature blood to sustain a vampire. It’d be different if there wasn’t easy, convenient, and legal ways to get creature blood but there is. I don’t understand them. They think they are purists or somehow closer to nature for feeding off animals. But really, they are passing over informed and consenting donors to drink from ignorant animals, who are unable to refuse. Seems unnecessary and arrogant to me.”

“So do you use a blood bank or have willing donors?” Tasha asks, curious.

Sean’s brows raise at the personal question.

Realizing that might be taboo to ask a vampire, Tasha quickly says, “You don’t have to answer. I just wondered.”

Marcus tries to hide his interest. He really wants to know, even though he doesn’t understand why it matters.

Sean considers for a moment. It is a personal question, not one he’s been asked before but one that certainly would offend some vampires. He isn’t though; he knows Tasha is simply curious. “I use a blood bank. Usually keep a week or so supply in my fridge.” Sean doesn’t like donors; feeding is too intimate for him. He isn’t comfortable trusting someone, even a mere human, to get that close at a time where he is vulnerable and distracted. Sean’s not about to admit that to them though. Spotting Marcus in the corner of his eye, Sean has a sinking feeling. Marcus’s expression is compassionate and understanding, as if he knows exactly why he’s chosen to not to use a living donor. It’s an uncomfortable sensation. Sean doesn’t know if he is being paranoid or if Marcus can read him that easily.

“Speaking of blood, how about we switch things up? True Blood marathon anyone?” Rayna grins.

Her question startles a laugh out of Sean and relaxes the tenseness building inside him.

Tasha wonders sometimes about her sister. “You have absolutely no tact.”

“What?” Rayna says, her expression wide and innocent.

“After talking about how Sean gets his blood, only you would suggest True Blood to an actual vampire.”

About to respond, Rayna quiets at the sound of tires in the driveway. Suddenly, Sean finds himself surrounded by three alert wolves. Sean realizes that with Zeus gone, they can’t tell if the vehicle outside is friend or foe. Not many people know where the house is. Hearing a knock, Sean walks cautiously to the front door. Marcus stalks in front of him, Tasha to his left, and Rayna bringing up the rear.

“Hello?”

The whole group relaxes at the sound of the familiar voice. Sean opens the door, letting Emily inside. Her eyebrows raise at the sight of the three wolves greeting her at the door. They are usually in their human form when they answer the door.

Tasha shifts back first. “Sorry, we weren’t expecting you.”

Emily understands their caution, especially after what happened to Spencer. Constant vigilance has been the motto of the Moreidner pack since Spencer’s abduction. They’d rather be too cautious than not enough. “Aaron suggested I come. That’s okay, right?” Emily asks, suddenly wondering she’s being too presumptuous.

“The more the merrier,” Rayna promises.

Relieved, Emily smiles. “Thanks.”

Marcus is the last to shift, fighting the urge to lean against Sean’s leg and beg to be pet. Back in human form, Marcus says, “We were just about to chose what to watch. I was thinking Thor to continue Sean’s Marvel training but Rayna suggested a True Blood marathon.”

Emily looks over at Sean and then Rayna. “True Blood? Really?”

Sean merely shrugs while Rayna grins. She is willing to give up Hemsworth and his delicious arms to see Sean’s reaction to the show.

While it would be amusing to watch the vampire series with an actual vampire, Emily can’t pass up the eye candy of Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston. Can’t forget Jaimie Alexander either. “I vote Thor.”

“Seconded,” Marcus says.

“True Blood,” Sean states. He laughs at the surprise on their faces. “What? I wonder how much they got right...and wrong.”

They look to Tasha to break the tie. She considers carefully, both options would be enjoyable. But in the end, she can’t resist the pull. “True Blood.”

Emily feels obligated to warn them. “You all realize that True Blood has sex scenes, right? A lot of them.”

Marcus, Tasha, and Rayna look at each and then back at Emily, shrugging. Tasha says, “None of us will have a problem. Werewolves aren’t exactly known for being prudish about nudity or sex.”

“Except Alpha. He’s weirdly embarrassed about other people and sex. I don’t understand it,” Rayna admits, sounding baffled.

Emily giggles at the thought of Derek being prudish.

Marcus loads the show while everyone settles in. Sean shares one of the couches with Tasha and Emily while Marcus and Rayna have the other. The five of them quickly get immersed in the show, even Sean.

“Idiot!” Sean shouts at the screen, startling the others. “What?” he asks haughtily. “What do they see in her? Sookie is a moron!”

“Wasn’t this supposed to calm him down?” Marcus wonders aloud.

Rayna grins at Sean, who is still grumbling unhappily at Sookie on the screen. “Nope. The point of this, dear brother, was to get his mind off his worries. Mission accomplished.”

Too many hours later, Sean’s still glued to the television. Tasha has long ago regretted choosing True Blood. Sean has become obsessed; the others have fallen asleep already. Rayna is snoring softly against Marcus, who’s sleeping with his mouth unattractively open. Emily is sleeping against Tasha’s side. With the episode almost over, Tasha carefully extracts herself from Emily. “Don’t even think about it, Sean,” she growls. If she doesn’t put a stop to this, Sean will watch all night long.

Sean freezes with the remote in his hand, looking over at her. His finger twitches. Tasha gives him a withering look. Sean swallows nervously. “I’ll just shut this off then.” He gets off the couch and helps Tasha settle Emily comfortably across the length.

“Good plan,” Tasha says dryly. Looking at her siblings, she concludes she’ll have to wake them as well. If they slept like that all night, they’d be aching in the morning. “Come on, we have to wake these two up and get them to bed.” She shakes Rayna awake, helping her up and to her room, leaving Marcus up to Sean.

Sean attempts to wake Marcus but he doesn’t twitch. Marcus is notoriously difficult to wake as Sean has learned in his time with the pack. Resigned, Sean takes out his gloves from his pants pocket and pulls them on. He tugs his sleeves down and his hood up. Sufficiently covered, he carefully lifts Marcus into his arms bridal style. Sean freezes as Marcus cuddles into him, pressing his face against the side of his hood. Marcus sighs happily in his sleep, mumbling, “Comfy and safe.” Sean’s afraid to move, a part of him wanting to see the expression on Marcus’s face but not daring to chance their skin touching. It feels strange, Marcus’s trusting weight against him, a bit like holding Cian. Sean doesn’t feel he deserves the trust he’s been granted by Marcus or the other members of the pack. Nonetheless, he takes the briefest second to savor it before staggering toward Marcus’s room, setting him on the bed.

Marcus turns over in his bed, moving restlessly. With a grunt and still asleep, he wiggles out of his pants and shirt. Satisfied, he sprawls out and starts to snore.

Gloves still on, Sean gingerly tugs the clothes from around and under Marcus, setting them on the hamper. Then he strips off the gloves, shoving them back in his pocket. Sean shakes his head at Marcus and turns away, heading for the couch in the den.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The next morning, Sean rubs the sleep from his eyes as he stumbles to the kitchen.

Emily is the only one sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Marcus is loading the dishwasher with Rayna’s assistance.

“Morning sleepy head,” Tasha greets, ruffling Sean’s short hair.

Sean glares at her but she only laughs.

Rayna teases, “True Blood withdrawals already?”

“Shut up.” Sean sinks tiredly into the seat beside Emily.

“Better get used to a lack of sleep. You’re a godfather now. You, Tasha, and Milo are going to be first choices for babysitting duty.” Emily, too, ruffles his hair. “Although with Milo soon having his own babies, it’ll mostly be you and Tash.”

He grumbles in response, both at the touch and the thought of babysitting. “Coffee.” Tasha takes pity on him and fixes him a cup, handing it over. Sean drinks deeply, oblivious to Tasha’s hand on the back of his neck.

Rayna’s eyes narrow at the sight of Emily and Tasha touching Sean casually. _*It isn’t fair.*_ She hates that she can’t touch him like the others can. It goes against her werewolf instincts. Sean is her pack mate. It’s annoying and frustrating to deny her instincts. Werewolves need to be tactile with their pack. She doesn’t think Sean realizes what he is asking of her and of Marcus by denying them the ability to connect physically with touch. Being forced to avoid touching Sean has steadily grown physically painful and with each passing day grows stronger and harder to ignore.

_**It’s starting to hurt, not being able to touch him.** _

Marcus looks over at Rayna and sighs. _**I know.**_

_**I don’t know how much longer I can take this, Marcus.** _

_**It’s all he asks of us.** _

_**He doesn’t know what he’s asking though. He is hurting you and me because of his fear. That isn’t right.** _

_**I can’t deny that, Rain, but.** _

_**But what?** _

Marcus is embarrassed by wishing that Sean would come to them, let his fear go and trust, like Marcus trusts him. He looks over at Emily and Tasha with Sean, trying to hide his jealousy.

Rayna’s expression softens, reading the longing in her brother’s face. A longing she shares.

Marcus’s eyes connect with Rayna’s. _**I don’t want to force him or guilt him into it. I want him to choose to trust us.**_

Rayna touches his arm in comfort. She understands his viewpoint but isn’t sure she’ll be able to hold out much longer. Seeing the freedom with which the others can touch Sean is quickly eating away her resilience. _**Come on. Run time.**_ She and Marcus need their traditional morning run today more than ever.  “You coming, Tash?”

Tasha’s gaze sharpens. Something happened in the last few minutes. Both Rayna and Marcus have sobered, their good moods gone. _**What’s wrong?**_

The two glance over to where Sean and Emily are watching them. _**Not here.**_

Marcus forces a smile. “We’re going for our run. Be back in an hour or so.”

Coffee starting to wake him up, Sean offers a smile. “Have fun.”

Outside, they shift and begin to run.

_**You two want to tell me what happened in there?** _

Rayna glances at Marcus, before answering. _**It’s Sean.**_

_**What about him?** _

_**Not being able to touch him is taking its toll,**_ Marcus mind speaks.

_**Saying it like that isn’t helping, Marcus. Be blunt.** _

Marcus curls his lip, exposing a bit of fang. _**It’s starting to hurt enough that it can’t be ignored. There, is that better?**_

_**Yes.** _

Tasha is used to being the calm in the storm, aka her siblings. _**You’re not going to do something stupid, are you?**_

Silence from Rayna is never a good sign.

Sighing internally, Tasha wonders, _**Please, don’t do anything rash. Why don’t you simply tell Sean? Perhaps he’d be more willing if he knew he was hurting both of you.**_

_**Marcus doesn’t want him to know. Wants him to come willingly to us.** _

_**Is that too much to ask for? I don’t want to guilt trip him.** _

_**Instead, you’d rather do nothing and hide the pain he is causing you, and me, to feel? That’s fair?** _

Trying to be the rational voice, Tasha mind speaks, _**Forcing him isn’t the way to go. Sean won’t be happy.**_

_**I don’t care if he gets mad. I want him to realize I’m not his mate. I’m sick to death of denying myself. I want to be able to touch him like you and Emily can. Like Alpha, Spencer, and Aaron can. Having to watch and not touch is torture.** _

Marcus realizes that Rain isn’t like him. She won’t be able to sit back and wait for Sean to come to her. He warns, _ **don’t do this, Rayna. Don’t do something you’ll live to regret. You’ll only end up causing pain.**_

_**Pain? Pain? What about the pain he’s causing me, us? We should just ignore that?** _

Shaking his head, Marcus tries one last time. _**Talk to him then. Make him understand. Don’t just take away his choice.**_

_**He’s too stubborn! He won’t even listen to me.** _

_**You haven’t even tried!** _

_**There’s no point, Marcus.** _

_**Please, Rain. Don’t do this.**_ This will hurt Sean deeply; he’ll feel betrayed. Marcus is afraid that it will drive Sean farther away from them, him. Maybe even permanently. It could break whatever fragile trust has developed between Sean and the pack.

Tasha knows, as does Marcus, that trying to convince Rain otherwise is futile. Rayna rarely changes her mind once she makes a decision. Still, she tries. _**He can’t hold out forever, not with how much time he spends here. Just a little longer, Rain. Be patient.**_

Rayna has been patient. She’s had enough. She won’t wait like an idiot, pain building with each day, for Sean to come around or for them to accidentally touch. It’s time to take things into her own hands.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

As a precaution, Spencer and the twins spend two days at the hospital. Of course, neither Aaron nor Derek left in that time. One of them always remaining in the room to protect their new pups and Spencer. All of them are relieved and happy to be able to leave. With their enhanced senses, the smell of the hospital is steadily growing unbearable. Plus, both Aaron and Derek will feel more secure having the twins on the pack’s territory.

Spencer smiles as he watches his mates securely strap in the twins. Once they are done, he accepts their assistance into the back seat with the twins. He is happy to be going home; Spencer touches his twins, their soft skin under his fingertips reassuring him that they are well. Zeus hops in, sitting on the floor in front of Kyla. Derek, unsurprisingly, takes the driver’s seat, while Aaron sits beside him.

“Everyone ready?” Derek asks.

Spencer can’t wait to settle the twins in and then take a nice bath.“More than ready.” Seeing how alert his mates are, Spencer allows himself to focus totally on his babies during the ride home.

Marcus and Tasha are waiting for them outside. Derek jumps out, shooing them away from the door. “You two can help Spencer into the house,” he orders. Zeus hops out, alert but more relaxed now that he’s home. Derek unbuckles Cian and picks up his carrier gently, not wanting to wake him. Aaron does the same on the other side with Kyla.

Marcus wonders to himself how Alpha is possibly going to be able to let the twins out of his sight to go back to work. Alpha is overprotective of them, Tasha, Rayna, and him, and they are in their upper teens. The twins are vulnerable infants, meaning Alpha’s overprotectiveness is at an all time high. Aaron has his own reasons, legitimate ones, to be overprotective as well. Watching Derek and Aaron disappear with the twins, Marcus suddenly gets a bright idea. “Hey Tash, do you think Alpha and Aaron’s focus on the twins will take some of the overprotective pressure off us?”

Tasha hadn’t thought of that. “Maybe.” She isn’t looking for her mate but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like to go out and have fun.

“Awesome.” He’s the only one of his siblings that is ready to find his mate. Rayna will no doubt mate last as the only Alpha of them and the youngest. And Tasha is attempting to avoid finding her mate. Marcus doesn’t understand that himself, personally, he can’t wait to meet his mate. He isn’t yet eighteen and there’s no way that Alpha will allow him to mate until he’s officially an adult. But it’d make his eighteenth birthday something to look forward to if it meant mating with the person made for him.

“I think you two are getting a little ahead of yourselves,” Spencer warns, patiently waiting for them to help him out of the backseat. “Derek and Aaron may be focused on the twins but it’s foolish to believe they will forget about you three.”

“Way to kill that hope, Spencer,” Marcus whines.

Spencer laughs. “Don’t worry, Marcus. You’ll find your mate, even with Derek hovering over you. Unless he plans on locking you three up forever, which I won’t allow. Neither would Aaron, despite his own fears.” He glances at Tasha. “You will too.”

“I am not looking, Spencer. You know that.”

Spencer smiles. “But I bet your mate is. Just like Sean’s is. Aaron wasn’t looking either and we all know how that turned out. I think the people that fight the most are the ones that need their mates the most.”

That’s something Tasha doesn’t want to think about. Her fear is that fate will give her a werewolf mate and she’ll be rejected for freakish silver immunity and craving. If her mate is a werewolf, it is a certainty that she will be rejected. She was rejected by her family and pack. She cannot live through her mate doing the same.

“I look forward to the day you find your mate, Tasha. Partially because I want to gloat about you being wrong and the other part because I can’t wait for you to feel complete and loved fully by your mate.” Spencer waves off Tasha’s inevitable protests. “Nope, don’t want to hear it. Let’s just get into the house already before one of my mates comes out here expecting we’ve been attacked or something.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Not about to change her mind, Rayna waits until Tasha and Marcus start to lessen their vigilance, which takes several days. Thankfully, the twins are extremely skilled at distracting her siblings. Both of them fawn over them just as much as everyone else does, herself included. Nonetheless, Rayna is ready to enact her ‘accidental’ touch of Sean and get this nonsense over with. Alpha’s rarely find their mates until they are at least in their early twenties. Although even knowing that, Sean is no less afraid that she is his mate. _*As if.*_ Deep down, Rayna has a feeling she’ll mate with another werewolf. Whether that wolf is male or female, she doesn’t know but she feels a certainty about her mate being another wolf. It’s not common for a mate to have premonitions about their future mate but it isn’t impossible either. Rayna hasn’t told anyone her premonition yet; she plans on keeping it as her own little secret to cherish. Someday in the future, she will lead her own pack with her wolf mate. Until then, she’ll watch her role models and learn how to be a good mate, parent, and pack leader.

Spencer and Aaron finally succeed in convincing Alpha to take a run with his pups and Rayna sees her chance. She subtly manipulates Alpha into ordering her to stay behind and watch over the twins with Sean, Aaron, and Spencer.

When the others are off on their run, Rayna asks Sean if she can hold Kyla, who is in his arms. Sean clearly suspects nothing and carefully hands the little pup over. Rayna makes sure she has a secure hold of the pup before she brushes her fingertips against Sean’s palm.

Sean freezes at the touch, first going pale and then flushing red. “You did that on purpose.”

Rayna exhibits no remorse at the accusation, simply because she has none. “Yeah, I did. I _told_ you I wasn’t your mate.”

“But you could have been! How could you do that?” Sean growls, his voice growing louder and louder with each word. “You deliberately went against my wishes. I don’t want to risk finding my mate and you didn’t respect that!”

“You haven’t found your mate because I am not your mate. Exactly what I’ve been telling you from day one.”

Sean feels like yanking his own hair out in frustration. “I don’t care. All I asked was for space and respect and you couldn’t give me that!”

Kyla starts to cry, the loud yelling scaring her. Rayna hisses, “Keep your voice down.” Then she coos softly to her younger sister, rocking her comfortingly. Zeus growls warningly at Sean for scaring his charge.

Neither Sean nor Rayna notices Aaron rushing into the room, Spencer following slower with Cian in his arms.

“It’s not fair—”

Rayna interrupts, “Not fair? _I’m_ not being fair? Do you know what you asked of us by refusing to allow us to touch you? Do you have any idea?”

Sean’s taken aback by the cool vehemence in Rayna’s tone. “I-I…”

“We aren’t vampires, Sean. We’re werewolves. We _need_ to touch our pack mates and you are pack. It isn’t fair of you to ask us not to because of your petty fear.”

Taking notice of Aaron and Spencer, he looks at them as if seeking support. But neither denies what Rayna said. Their lack of response telling. Torn between disbelief and anger, Sean challenges, “Are you going to blame me, too?”

Before Aaron can speak, Spencer says calmly, “It isn’t our place to assign blame. This is between you and Rayna.”

Sean gapes at him, completely stunned. He’d expected words of judgment and for Spencer to take Rayna’s side.

Spencer nudges Aaron, who obediently takes Kyla from Rayna. “I hope you can work this out between the two of you. Otherwise, the pack will have to get involved.” If they can’t solve the problem themselves, Spencer isn’t afraid to mediate. His piece said, he heads back to the twins’ room with Aaron and Zeus following.

Rayna and Sean stare at each other, both furious and believing they are in the right.

“You had no right.”

Rayna snarls, “No right? So I was supposed to suffer forever?”

Sean growls back, “You never told me it hurt you or Marcus. How the hell was I supposed to know if no one deemed to tell me? Why didn’t you just fucking tell me?”

“Would you have listened?” Rayna yells back in challenge.

“We’ll never know. Because. You. Never. Tried.” Too furious to listen anymore, Sean storms out, slamming the front door and peeling out in his car.

Rayna stares at the door, feeling frustrated and guilty at the same time. She doesn’t regret touching Sean but she does feel guilty for providing Sean an opportunity to run from the pack. She broke his trust, made him feel betrayed and suddenly, her lack of regret evolves to painful regret. The more she thinks about it, the more she’s starting to realize she may have made a mistake.

She looks up as Aaron comes into the room.

“Did you have to do that, Rain?” Aaron scolds. “Did you even _attempt_ to talk to him first?”

The disappointment weighs heavily upon her, making her hang her head in shame. Her brilliant plan has turned into a disaster and it’s her fault. Rayna answers quietly, “No.”

“The problem is you never gave him a chance. And now Sean feels betrayed, by you and by the pack.”

She realizes he’s right. She should have at least tried. Instead, she plowed recklessly ahead. Sean could leave the pack because of her. “I know.” Any anger she felt toward Sean has evaporated. She’s let everyone down. Sean. Aaron, Alpha, Spencer, Marcus. Rayna’s eyes widen, a horrible realization flashing through her: she’s left Marcus alone. He’s the only pack member unable to touch Sean now. A pained sob tumbles from her lips. “Oh god, what have I done?” She thought only of herself and her pain. She never thought about Marcus. They’d been in this together and now he’s all alone. He has to suffer alone because of her selfishness. And Sean will be even more vigilant now, which means Marcus’s pain will grow the longer he is denied. “I’m sorry. Oh god, I’m so sorry.” She yanks on her hair, wanting to punish herself for her stupidity and selfishness. “I didn’t think. I didn’t mean. Oh Marcus. I’ve left him all alone.” Rayna feels Aaron’s strong arms wrap around her and she buries her face in his chest and sobs.

Aaron’s heart aches for Rayna. She can be brash at times but has a good heart.  

“How can I fix this, Aaron?” Rayna mumbles against his skin.

Rubbing her back, he admits, “I don’t think you can, Kiddo.”

She was afraid he would say that. She’d do anything to go back and change what she’d done. “There must be something I can do.”

Aaron can’t offer much. “Apologize and mean it. Be there for Marcus and give Sean some space to cool down.”

Rayna shudders; not once did she consider this outcome. “I need to find Marcus.” She needs to see her brother. She’ll worry about Sean afterward. “Thank you, Aaron.” Rayna squeezes him tight and then rushes off. She shifts outside and with her nose to the ground goes in search of Marcus, Tasha, and Alpha.

Using her speed, she finds Marcus and Alpha relatively quickly. They turn at the sound of her approach.

_**Decided to come for a run after all?** _

Rayna ignores Alpha’s comment, rushing over to Marcus and tackling him. Marcus yelps in surprise. About to push her away, he realizes she is shaking. _**What’s wrong? What happened?**_

Both men tense with alertness, ready to fight if necessary. _**Are the pups okay? My mates?**_ Derek is a second away from sprinting back to the house.

_**Everyone is fine. I just—I messed up. I messed up badly. I’m sorry, Marcus. I’m so sorry.**_ Rayna rubs against her brother, trying to comfort herself.

Derek rigidity lessens slightly at knowing his family is okay, physically at least. He trots over to his pups and lets Rayna nuzzles and lick at his chin. _**What did you do?**_

_**I touched Sean. On purpose.** _

While not surprised, Derek is disappointed that Rain’s impulsiveness won over her good sense. _**Where is Sean?**_

_**He stormed off.**_ Her guilt triples at the possibility that Sean could hurt himself or someone else in his agitated state.

Marcus slumps to the ground, sorrow welling up inside him knowing that he’s the only pack member unable to connect physically with Sean now.

Derek wants to fix this for his pups but he can’t. They have to work this out themselves. He hates that his pups are hurting but knows that experiences like this will make Rayna a better Alpha in the future. She needs to be able to deny her impulsive nature or else her future pack will suffer the consequences. He trots off in search of Tasha, hoping that by the time they come back Marcus and Rayna have resolved this issue.

_**I’m sorry, Marcus. I didn’t think—I never realized—**_ Rayna whines sorrowfully. _**I’d take it back if I could.**_

_**Shouldn’t you be apologizing to Sean, not me?** _

_**Sean’s mad but he’s not who I hurt most with this.** _

_**Me? You think this hurt me most?** _

_**I left you alone. Because of me, you are the only one that can’t touch Sean. He’s pissed and will be more determined not to let you touch him. You’ll have to suffer alone and it’s my fault.** _

Marcus shuts his eyes tight. Sorrow and anger vying within him. Anger wins out. Marcus’s eyes pop open and he bares his teeth at his sister. _**How could you be this selfish? I warned you, Rain. I begged you not to do this and you refused to listen. Now you have to live with the consequences.**_ Marcus gets on his feet and starts pacing back and forth.

Rayna’s heart breaks at the condemnation in her beloved brother’s voice, watching his angry prowl with sorrow filled eyes. He warned her and she didn’t listen. And she can’t take it back now, no matter how much she wishes she could.

_**You hurt all of us with this. What if he doesn’t come back? What if he runs away from the family because of your betrayal?** _

_**I know. God, how I know. I’d do anything to change it if I could but I can’t. I won’t ever forgive myself if I chase Sean away.**_ Rayna thinks of Tasha and how being alone affected her. If the pack was taken away from her, she’d be devastated. It would be worse for Sean. The pack is the first family he’s ever had. If she takes that away from him… Rayna shudders at the thought. Why didn’t she listen to Marcus and Tasha? _**I’m sorry, Marcus. Unbelievably sorry. I hurt Sean and I hurt you. I betrayed his trust and I left you all alone.**_ Rayna’s whimper is pained. _**We could have suffered through this together, taken comfort from each other but I thought only of myself and took that away. Now, you’ll have to suffer alone and that’s my fault.**_ Rayna curls into a tiny ball, feeling utterly miserable.

Marcus slumps, his anger burned away by Rayna’s clear regret and misery. He settles his larger body behind hers and rests his head on her back. _**I forgive you.**_

_**You shouldn’t. I don’t deserve it,**_ Rayna admits in a whisper.

_**Doesn’t matter if you do or not, Rain. That’s what forgiveness is.** _

Rayna is grateful for his forgiveness, despite being unworthy of it. Because of her, Marcus is alone and his pain is growing. _**Thank you, Marcus.**_

Marcus nuzzles her fur. _**You can’t change what happened. You made a mistake but you didn’t set out to hurt anyone. Just do what you can to make it right.**_

Wracked with remorse, Rayna doesn’t know what she could possibly do to make it right but she has to try. She owes it to Sean and to Marcus.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Sean is furious at Rayna. Instead of going home, he goes to the gym and proceeds to pound the stuffing out of a punching bag until his anger burns out. Then he goes home and falls into bed, sleeping fitfully.

He isn’t surprised when Derek knocks on his door the next morning, asking to come in. Other than a phone call last night from Aaron to check on him and make sure he got home safe, the pack left him alone. Sean silently invites him inside. “I suppose this is about Rayna.”

“Partially.”

Sean raises a single brow in question.

Derek shrugs. “Consider this an education on werewolves.”

Rolling his eyes, Sean mentally sighs at the lecture he is sure is coming. _*Somehow this is going to be my fault. His precious pup couldn’t possibly be the one at fault,*_ Sean thinks bitterly.

“First, what Rayna did was wrong. She knows it, you know it, we all know it.”

Sean gapes in shock; he’d been absolutely sure that Derek would absolute Rayna and blame him. It’s what his parents had done. It was always _his_ fault that his father screamed and hit him.

“I don’t blame you for being mad. You have every right to be. But—”

_*Oh, here we go. Now it’ll be twisted into my fault.*_

“There is something you need to understand about werewolves. We are pack creatures. We live and breath for our pack mates. It’s in our nature to be tactile. It’s how we create and maintain connections between pack members. We have an instinctive urge to connect through touch, I’d imagine like your urge to drink blood. Granted, werewolves won’t die from touch being denied as a vampire would without blood. However, denying that urge for a length of time will produce pain. The longer it goes, the more pain the werewolf will feel.”

Sean had been ready to brush off Derek’s little lecture, that is until he heard about the pain. He doesn’t like hearing that he hurt them, is still hurting Marcus. Doesn’t mean he isn’t still angry about what Rayna did though. “It hurts?”

Derek won’t sugarcoat it, especially since Marcus’s pain will grow with each passing day. “Yes. The pain grows slowly but steadily. I can’t tell you how it feels because I’ve never experienced it myself. But unfortunately, my pups have. Rayna and Marcus have been able to ignore the pain up until now but it is getting to the point where it will be difficult to ignore.”

_*Oh god, Rayna was right. I had no idea. I’ve been hurting them. Exactly what I’ve been trying to avoid: hurting the people I care about.*_ Seeing the regret and sadness on Sean’s face, Derek says quietly, “You didn’t know. Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t know.” He scrubs his face with his hand wearily. “We should have told you.” Whether that would have had an effect or not, they’ll never know.

Sean can’t help thinking about what would have happened if Rayna had turned out to be his mate. Rayna may have been confident they weren’t mates but there was always a chance. She thought of no one but herself in this. She hadn’t considered his feelings, his fears, or his boundaries.  

“That’s why she did it then?”

“Her reasons are her own; I suspect she’ll have no simple answer for you.” He would have stopped her had he known her plan but it’s too late for that now.

Sean attempts to put himself in Rayna’s shoes: in pain and trying to resist an urge that grows stronger every day. He remembers back to how he’d felt the few times he was denied access to blood, the overwhelming hunger and insistent urge to feed. As a child, he’d drained a few animals in his desperation for blood when his parents decided he wasn’t worthy to feed. Then Sean thinks of his addiction and how strong the pull of drugs could be. He understands breaking under the pressure of a powerful urge. He’s mad, no doubt about it but a part of him can understand why she did it.

“Marcus, however, won’t break. He won’t take that choice away from you, no matter how intense the pain grows,” Derek admits sadly. He respects Marcus for his conviction but hates having to witness him suffer unnecessarily.

Sean’s heart jolts at the realization that he is hurting Marcus. He never wanted to hurt Marcus, who welcomed him into the pack with open arms and a loving heart. “Marcus is hurting? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He wanted you to choose, Sean. Marcus never wanted you to be guilted or blackmailed into it.”

“Oh.” That only serves to make him feel worse. Marcus is an honorable, self-sacrificing man. Marcus would rather suffer in silence than force him to allow his touch and risk the chance that they are mates. Sean feels ashamed and utterly unworthy of Marcus’s friendship and love.

Derek sighs. “I can’t tell you what to do or force you to do anything. You have to choose for yourself. Know that whatever you decide, we as a pack will support.” Every Alpha instinct fights against this but Derek must not waver, even if it means agonizing pain for Marcus. Sean needs his protection and support as much as Marcus does. Both are pack and he has to take care of his pack, all of them.

“Thank you, Derek. I need some time to think things over,” Sean says.

Nodding, Derek pulls Sean into a hug, squeezing him briefly before letting go. “Remember, you are always welcome at the cabin. Come home when you’re ready, okay?” He pats the young vampire once, then heads home without another word.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Sean takes a couple days to think before going back to the pack’s lands. He feels as nervous as he did the first time he came. Rayna is the first person he sees. He’s taken aback by how subdued she is; it’s rather eerie to witness.

“I’m sorry, Sean.”

A few days ago Sean might have found pleasure in Rayna’s demeanor but seeing it now only makes him sad. Rayna’s a spitfire, not this pathetic and regretful creature, visibly weighed down by guilt. How can he deny her forgiveness? Her remorse is as plain as the nose on her face and Sean guarantees that if she could, she’d take it back. “I know you are, Rayna.”

“I know you’re angry and I don’t blame you. But I’d greatly appreciate it if you’d give me another chance. I won’t betray your trust again. Let me earn your forgiveness. Please.” Remorse bleeds from her voice as she pleads.  

Sean looks into her eyes, dulled by sorrow and regret. “I forgive you.” She doesn’t need to earn it. He’s had a few days to work through his anger and feelings of betrayal and she’s genuinely sorry. Sean isn’t going to instantly forget what happened. Things aren’t going to magically go back to what they were but maybe they can get back there in the near future. “I’m not blameless in this either. I’ve been causing you and Marcus pain. Unintentionally but still. I hope you can forgive me for that.”

“You didn’t know. That’s our fault, _my_ fault for not talking to you about it,” Rayna acknowledges.

“You tried to explain; I was too angry to listen.”

“Yeah, afterward when it was too late.” Rayna shakes her head. “I lashed out when you reacted and I didn’t have the right to. I wronged you and then got mad when you didn’t brush off my betrayal. I wasn’t in a position to explain and you weren’t of the mindset to listen, not that I blame you for that.”

Sean gives her an acknowledging nod, admitting that she’s right. She did try to explain too late. Maybe he would have listened if she’d come to talk to him or perhaps he wouldn’t have. Either way, they will never know. “Nonetheless, I am sorry about this whole thing.” He rubs his neck awkwardly. “If, you know, you need to touch me, I’m okay with that.” He isn’t a werewolf and he is not used to physical affection but he is willing to learn for the pack, the only true family he’s ever had.

Smiling gratefully in response, Rayna says, “Thank you, Sean. I appreciate that. Truly.” She hesitantly reaches out to touch his bare hand, maintaining contact until they hear someone approaching. Marcus comes into view, stopping at the sight of them.

Sean feels distinctly awkward, knowing what he knows now. While he knows he is causing Marcus pain, he isn’t ready to take that step yet. He isn’t even ready to talk about it at this point. Sean knows he cannot delay this forever but he can’t do it now. Thankfully, Marcus is kind enough to pretend nothing happened.

“Hi Sean, good to have you back home.”

Sean swallows roughly. He says, fighting the urge to stutter, “Thanks, Marcus. It’s good to be back.” His absence from the pack home made him realize how much time he spends here.

Rayna smiles at Marcus, absentmindedly brushing her fingers over her brother’s skin. With his new knowledge, Sean is more conscious of how easily the two werewolves touch each other.

“Come on back. The twins are awake at the moment,” Marcus says. He slings an arm around Rayna and heads toward the living room. He messes her hair teasingly. In that instant, Sean sees Rayna’s normal spitfire personality shine through as she swats at Marcus while he laughs. Marcus has a gift at coaxing people out of moods; Sean is amazed how easily he can do it.

Sean follows the siblings, relieved that Marcus does not mention the issue or question him on what he’s decided to do about it. He feels a burst of guilt knowing that Marcus is willing to suffer in silence rather than force him into anything.

He tries his best to push his guilt away; he will deal with it later. Sean smiles as he spots the twins, Cian in Spencer’s arms and Kyla in Derek’s. They are a welcome distraction from the situation. Sean grows more comfortable with them as he spends time with them, influenced by the trust the three dads have in him. Feeling even semi-comfortable with his niece and nephew is astonishing. Sean still panics a bit if the twin he’s holding starts to cry but he thinks that will go away eventually.

Marcus takes out his guitar. Sean smiles as Marcus, Rayna, and Aaron start to sing and play to the twins. Cian watches the three, silently fascinated, from Spencer’s rocking arms while Kyla makes nonsensical noises as Derek dances her around the room. Happiness and love radiates throughout the room and Sean realizes this is the ideal for a family. People who come together, whether through blood or adoption, and share their hearts. A tiny part of him is jealous of Aaron, Spencer, and Derek. They have what he’s never had and is terrified to even hope for: love. That thought brings Marcus to the front of his mind. Watching Rayna with Marcus makes Sean’s guilt flare again. She rarely leaves his side and gives him little touches constantly. He never sees Marcus acknowledge the excessive touching. Sean wonders if Marcus feels the pain continually or only when he’s around. _*Maybe it’s better I don’t know.*_ If he found out that his presence made Marcus feel pain, he would likely avoid his pack member all together. Not that, of course, the pack would allow that. One of them would no doubt drag him or manipulate him into coming back. He’s a Moreidner now and none of them will let him go without a fight.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Derek and Aaron put Cian and Kyla down for a nap under Spencer’s careful watch. They marvel at the little lives created by their love. Such innocent, helpless, beautiful little ones that they have been gifted to nurture and protect. Spencer turns on the baby monitor and nudges his mates toward their bedroom.

Spencer grins wickedly. _*With my pups asleep, it’s time for Papa to get fed.*_ He snags the back of Derek’s shirt and yanks him flush against his front. Wasting no time, his eager hands sneak under the waistband of his pants and boxers. Derek groans, Spencer’s nimble fingers curling  around his flaccid length and begin to stroke him. Aaron turns, breath stuttering in his chest at the view. Spencer’s head snaps up and he meets Aaron’s wide eyes.

They hadn’t been intimate since before the birth, nothing more than kissing. It’s been too long for Spencer and he is sick of drinking his mate’s semen from a cup. His body isn’t ready to be taken but that isn’t going to stop him from coaxing a fresh meal from his mates. “I’m hungry,” Spencer growls, staring into Aaron’s eyes. “Strip.”

Aaron’s cock twitches at the dominance in Spencer’s voice. He tosses his clothes away, not caring where they land.

“Oh fuck, Spencer.” Derek twists his neck, stealing an open-mouthed kiss from his mate. Spencer jacks him steadily until his cock is straining against his pants. Derek whines softly when that skilled hand pulls away. Spencer quickly strips Derek naked and pushes him onto the bed.

“Tie his hands to the bed. Feet too.”

Aaron secures Derek to the bed, stealing kisses each time he moves to another limb. _*Fuck, does he look sexy bound and hard just for us.*_

He’d love to have to map every inch of Derek’s skin with his mouth but they don’t have time for them. Instead, Spencer retrieves the lube and orders Aaron to straddle Derek’s waist and lean forward. He slicks his fingers and slowly begins to stretch Aaron. Spencer listens distractedly to the sound of their smacking lips. Derek’s leaking cock catches his eye and Spencer’s mouth waters in anticipation. He licks his lips and then slides the cock into his mouth. Spencer makes sure to press against Aaron’s prostate at the same time, making both his mates buck and moan. He sucks hard and fast before going deep. Spencer gives Derek no mercy, hurling him toward orgasm with rapid speed. Derek tries to hold off but Spencer’s mouth is unrelenting and finally he gives in and cums. Spencer moans, drinking the semen down with relish. It only entices his hunger to grow stronger; he needs more. He quickly finishes readying Aaron. Spencer sits back on his heels, ordering, “Face me and ride him.”

Aaron kisses Derek and then turns around. Spencer’s eyes watch his every move with intense interest. The room is flooded with Spencer’s pheromones and neither he nor Derek will be getting soft until their incubus decides he’s sated. Aaron lowers himself onto Derek’s hard cock, groaning as he’s filled completely. He starts off slow, easing up and down Derek’s deliciously thick cock.

Spencer doesn’t bother to do anything but free his cock, stroking it while he watches. “Faster.”

He leans back, his hands planted on either side of Derek and slams his hips up and down. Aaron can feel Spencer’s eyes staring at his bouncing cock with fervent hunger.

Derek urges Aaron on. “Just like that, Baby.” He groans deep. “Oh yeah.”

Spencer watches intently, waiting for a sign that Aaron is close. When he sees it, he barks, “Stop.”

Aaron struggles against the need to move, hips moving for several strokes until he gains control. His ass clenches around Derek, wanting nothing more than to fuck himself on Derek’s dick until he cums.

Spencer smiles in approval. “Good boy.” He leans forward and nuzzles against Aaron’s cock, breathing in the musky smell of man and lust. “Do you want to cum, Aaron?”

“Yes, yes,” Aaron cries. He squirms, feeling Derek’s cock move inside him.

Spencer is driving them both mad. Derek grunts as he thrusts up, his lack of leverage makes it weak. He growls frustratingly; bound to the bed, there is nothing he can do.

Spencer licks Aaron’s twitching cock teasingly and then moves to the side until he can see Derek. His other mate looks desperate, trying to free himself from his bonds. Spencer smirks and whispers softly to Aaron, “Torture him with your irresistibly tight ass. Make him beg and I’ll suck you good.”

Aaron shudders; he closes his eyes tightly, needing to feel Spencer’s mouth around him. He squeezes Derek’s cock like a vice.

“Jesus, Aar—” A strangled sound is torn from Derek’s throat as Aaron’s hole flutters around him. “Oh my god, need to cum,” Derek begs. “Please!” He tries to thrust but can’t and his desperation grows at his powerlessness.

Aaron looks down at Spencer, his eyes begging for approval. Spencer grins. They can still hear Derek’s steady pleading but Spencer isn’t feeling merciful. He scolds, “Wait your turn, Wolf.” Then he rewards Aaron by swallowing him whole. Aaron’s fingers thread through Spencer’s hair, simply holding onto the strands. He makes no move to take control, knowing this time, it’s Spencer’s show. Spencer pulls off to take a breath. “Fuck my throat. I want to feel you pulse down my throat.”

Aaron moans while Derek’s turns increasingly needy; his bonds are too secure to allow him to fuck into Aaron like he wants to. Derek can only listen to the slurping and sucking noises hidden from his view. He wants to break his bonds and flip Aaron onto his stomach and rut into him like the wolf he is. Tension grows in his body with every sound. Then he feels Aaron’s body jerk forward as he cums down Spencer’s throat.

Spencer cums seconds later, the two loads in his belly making him feel quite satisfied. He stops pumping out pheromones but his mates too focused on pleasure to notice. He nudges Aaron, who is limp post-orgasm. “Wolf’s turn now.”

Derek’s whimper is full of desperation and gratitude.

Relaxed, Aaron moves fluidly, riding his needy mate languidly. Spencer slaps Aaron’s ass, snapping him out of his blissed out state. “What?”

“Derek’s waited long enough, don’t you think?”

Aaron turns around to see Derek’s face wet with sweat and clouded by lust. He starts to ride in earnest, savoring the beautiful needy sounds coming from Derek’s lips. Aaron slams down when he feels Derek’s knot start to grow. When they are locked together, Aaron rocks carefully. Soon, Derek cums with a sob. He milks Derek’s cock of every drop. When he turns to look back at Derek, he’s passed out.

Spencer kisses Aaron long and slow until Derek’s knot goes down. He guides Aaron off Derek and onto his stomach. “Stay.” Spencer quickly cleans the semen off Derek’s cock with his tongue, his mate not even stirring. Then he focuses on Aaron, eating every drop of seed he can from his mate’s ass. Finished and thoroughly satiated, Spencer releases Derek’s bonds and snuggles between his mates, napping until the twins wake.


	23. Breathe

Dave wakes up bewildered and his half-asleep brain attempts to figure out what’s wrong. He feels body heat next to him and opens his eyes expecting to see Milo lying snugly between him and Aurora. But all he sees is Aurora. Brow furrowed, Dave strokes Aurora’s side, kissing the back of her neck briefly, and then goes off to find Milo. He searches the house but it’s empty. Only two other places his mate could be: the lake or the greenhouse. Stepping outside, Dave squints at the bright sunlight peeking over the horizon. He spots Sei immediately, watching Milo from the shore. Peering over the lake, Dave quickly finds Milo floating on his back, big belly in the air.

With a bit of resignation, Dave pats Sei in thanks for watching over Milo. Stripping, he gets in the cool water and swim-walks over to Milo. Thankfully the water is shallow, only waist high. “Hi Bebè.”

Milo turns his head and smiles. “Morning Daddy.”

“Trouble sleeping, Love?”

“Yeah. Babies are restless this morning,” Milo says in explanation.

Dave rubs Milo’s belly. “Morning little ones, don’t you both know you’re supposed to let your papi sleep?” He kisses Milo, wrapping an arm around his back to help support Milo’s weight. Dave knows something to make his love feel better. He grins, reaching down and grabbing Milo’s cock.

Milo groans. “Daddy.”

Dave smirks, Milo thoroughly enjoys having a morning orgasm. It’s his favorite part of being pregnant. He tightens his grip and strokes slowly, coaxing Milo to hardness.

Milo thrashes his head back and forth, clawing at Dave’s back as lust and hormones mix inside his body. “Yes, yes, more.” He moans as Dave jacks him harder. It feels brilliant, tight and a bit rough, just how he wants it. Dave echoes his moan and presses their lips together. Milo sinks into the kiss, his attention divided between the pleasure of Dave’s lips on his and Dave’s hand on his cock.

Murmuring against Milo’s lips, Dave asks, “Want my hand or my mouth, Bebè?”

“Mouth, Daddy. Want your mouth. Gonna lick my cum outta it.”

Dave chuckles. “Your wish is my command.” He walks to shore, floating Milo beside him. Milo sprawls on the shore, his hips still in the water. Dave kneels and takes Milo’s hips in his hands. Before he can lean down, he’s stopped by Aurora’s voice.

“Starting without me, boys?” Waking up to a cold, empty bed is not how she likes to start the morning.

Milo tips his head back to look at his other mate looking sexy as hell in one of Dave’s oversized shirts. “Rora,” he greets with a happy smile.

“Hi Bebè.” She pats Sei absentmindedly as she passes him, eyes glued to the gorgeous sight of her naked pregnant mate. She glances at Dave, greeting, “Morning, Love.”

“Morning, Beautiful.”

Aurora strips off her sleep shirt and panties, then kneels down next to Milo and greets him with a kiss. Milo isn’t satisfied with only a kiss and pulls her to half sprawl over him, one hand cupping her breast and playing with the peaked tip. Dave takes that as his cue to continue. He lifts Milo’s hips out of the water and laps teasingly at his dick. Milo groans as he’s engulfed by Dave’s mouth. He nudges Aurora until she cooperates, her perfect breasts positioned at mouth level. Milo suckles greedily, Aurora arching and writhing under his mouth. Dave matches his eagerness, bobbing fervently, hungering for the splash of Milo’s cum to fill his mouth. Dave sucks harder, sparking Milo to do the same. Fighting it hard, Milo tries to last longer but the pleasure is too much. He cums hard with a strangled cry. Dave lets his softened cock fall from his mouth, licking his lips free from cum.

“Come here,” Milo orders tiredly. Dave crawls over and leans down. Milo plunders his mouth, seeking the taste of his own cum. He lies back, languid after orgasm. “Thanks, Loves.”

“Our pleasure, Bello. Come on, let’s get you showered and make breakfast.” She and Dave help him into the house. The three of them climb into the huge shower. Dave washes quickly and leaves to make breakfast while the other two finish showering.  

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

After work, Sean goes back to the house that he now considers home just in time to see Aaron shoving Derek out the door.

“Go, Derek. You need to run.”

“But—”

Aaron whips his hand up to stop Derek’s protest. “The twins will be fine. I promise. Go.”

Derek looks inside worriedly before Aaron’s firm confidence persuades him. “Fine.” He nods to Tasha and Marcus. The three shift, quickly disappearing into the surrounding woods.

Aaron finally acknowledges Sean. “That man is going to be the death of me.” He scrubs his face wearily. “How the hell are we going to go back to work?”

Sean hides his smile, it’s something they all are wondering. “Good question.” He glances at where the three wolves vanished. “No Rayna?”

Aaron stares at the spot he last saw Derek and his pups. “She’s been banned from pack runs for awhile.”

Sean’s breath catches in his throat. “For—”

He peeks at his brother, trying to assess him quickly. “Yes, one of her punishments.”

Confusing emotions war inside him. Part of him feeling guilty, while a tiny seed of anger flares. He didn’t imagine Rayna would get punished, at least not more than the weight of her own guilt and regret. “Punishments?”

“Derek’s not pleased with her at the moment; neither am I to tell you the truth. As her Alpha, Derek cannot ignore her impulsiveness and lack of forethought. She’ll be the Alpha of her own pack someday and he wants her to remember this for years to come. Rayna has the potential to be a great Alpha one day but she has to learn to curb her recklessness.” Aaron shakes off his pensive mood. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Sean follows him in.

“The twins are napping, Spencer too.”

Aaron sounds and looks in need of one himself. “Why don’t you join him? I’ll whip up something for everyone to eat.”

Exhaustion wins over stubbornness and he nods sharply, thankful for the opportunity to rest.

Sean walks into the kitchen, startled to see Rayna at the table writing furiously. Figuring it is rude not to announce his presence, Sean greets her with a quick hello.

Rayna glances up, staring at him for a moment. “Hello.”

Curious about what she’s writing but unwilling to interrupt her further, Sean searches the fridge and pantry. Meal decided, he sets to work. Sean relaxes as he always does in the kitchen, although he keeps an eye on Rayna. She occasionally stops to think but primarily, she scribbles constantly. Whatever she is writing appears important.

“Mmm, smells good, Sean,” Marcus says out of nowhere, making Sean jump in surprise.

“Oh, you’re back already.” He can’t help wondering if Marcus is in pain now because of him. Yet, Sean cannot manage to release him from his pain. He’s not ready and as selfish as that makes him feel, Sean can’t change it.

Marcus smirks, “Alpha was antsy to get back. Not sure how he’s going to manage to be across the country from them.”

Letting Marcus lighten his mood, Sean laughs and suggests, “Maybe Spencer and the twins will have to start traveling with the team.”

Marcus groans. “Do _not_ let him hear that. He’s liable to think that’s a great idea.”

“It is a great idea,” Sean protests. “If Spencer and the twins aren’t with him, then he’ll be bugging the rest of the pack about them the entire time he’s gone.”

“Yeah, but what is he going to do? Have Spencer and twins go to the police stations with them? To the crime scenes?”

“They could stay at the hotel.”

Marcus shakes his head. “With only Zeus there to protect them in a strange place? You think Alpha’s going to be able to concentrate knowing that?”

Sighing, Sean concedes. “I see your point. I promise not to tell him.” The food ready, Sean tells Marcus to gather everyone for supper.

When Derek walks in, his eyes go to Rayna. “Finished?”

Rayna pats the closed notebook, answering meekly, “Yes, Alpha.” She’s been working on it for hours.

“Good,” Derek sounds satisfied at her progress. “I’ll read it tonight.”

“Yes, Alpha.” She stares at the floor, not wanting Alpha to see her shame, guilt, and fear. He’ll know it all soon enough when he reads through the notebook. She poured her heart out in those pages, exactly as Alpha had demanded. She wrote her confession and forced herself to confront what she had done in uncompromising detail. Worse than that was exploring the what ifs, the other, worse, outcomes that could have occurred. Like Sean leaving the pack and being all alone once more, Aaron losing his brother again, the twins losing their uncle before they got to know him, the pack losing a friend, a brother. But worst of all was imagining the type of Alpha she could become. One whose recklessness and impulsive nature brought destruction and death upon her own pack. An Alpha, who instead of protecting her pack, made decisions that made them weaker, more vulnerable, risked their lives and health. The painful words on the pages of the notebook will serve as a constant reminder to think before acting. To think about others before herself, to think about the consequences of her actions. To evaluate the best way to proceed.

Rayna wants to be a good Alpha, like Derek is for their pack. To do that, she needs to adjust her thought process. Pack Alphas cannot be selfish; the needs of the pack are more important than her own. It’s their responsibility to protect the pack. Rayna needs to earn that privilege and at the moment, she’s starting from the bottom. One day she hopes to be worthy of her own pack. Until then, Rayna will watch her Alpha and learn.

She will accept every punishment Alpha deems necessary and knowing how angry and disappointed he is, there will be a lot of them. Rayna won’t let herself forget the pain she carelessly wrought. Pack is everything and she forgot that when she put her needs before the pack’s. That cannot happen again.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Milo watches the sunset over the water. _*Seven days. A whole week since Spencer went into labor.*_ He rubs his bare belly, wondering when it will finally be his turn. He wants the babies _out_. Milo sighs, he’s unsure what hurts more, his feet or his back. The babies are as restless as he is and won’t allow him to sleep more than a few hours at a time.

“Come to bed, Milo,” Aurora coaxes, brushing his hair back from his face.

Reluctant but resigned, Milo nods and with Aurora’s help gets off the chaise lounge and onto his feet. Milo sways under the heavy weight of the twins. Sighing softly, his hands automatically rub his stomach, trying to soothe his babies enough to get a few hours of sleep.

Dave eyes Milo with sympathy, coming forward to cup Milo’s stomach. He squats down in front of him, rubbing over the taut skin as he talks to the twins. “You two need to let Papi sleep. You’re wearing him out, Little Ones. He needs his rest. Papi needs all his strength for when you both come into the world. Can you do that for Papà?” Dave pauses as if listening to the twins answer back. He smiles, kissing Milo’s belly before standing up to kiss Milo. “Come on, Love.”

Milo, grateful for his mates on either side of him, trods to the bedroom. Aurora and Dave help get him settled on his side. Milo sighs as Aurora starts working the muscles of his lower back. Milo sighs in pleasure, her hands made strong from her sculpting  work out the tension beautifully.

Dave smiles at him, then starts to massage his sore feet, paying special attention to the zones he knows Milo needs most.

Milo groans in appreciation, “Oh, sweet Goddess, that feels amazing.” Dave’s fingers work magic on his swollen, puffy feet and Aurora’s fingers doing the same to his aching back. _*I have the best mates in the world.*_  Milo closes his eyes and savors not only the touch of his two mates but also the relief their fingers bring.

Aurora and Dave work Milo’s muscles long enough to ensure he’s asleep. Dave pecks his cheek softly while Aurora brushes his hair back from his sleeping face gently. They kiss each other goodnight and climb into bed with their beautiful mate.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Milo hisses, grabbing his stomach as he awakes suddenly. Aurora grumbles in her sleep at his abrupt movement and snuggles closer to his back. His contractions have at last started. Now, all he can do is wait. Milo lays in bed for about ten minutes before he gets restless. Nudging Dave away, Milo battles his way out of bed. With a groan, he heaves himself up onto his feet. Sei whines softly. Milo pats his head, answering quietly, “I know, Sei. The babies are finally coming.” Milo pulls on some comfy pants and one of Dave’s shirts and pads out to his greenhouse with Sei at his heels.

He works steadily, tending to his plants, although he does pause during his contractions. It keeps his mind off it as they get closer together.

Rubbing her eyes, Aurora asks tiredly, “The babies keeping you up again?”

Milo jumps, startled by the break in the silence of the greenhouse. “You—” His words are cut off when he’s hit by a particularly intense contraction. Milo instinctively reaches out for Aurora, squeezing her hand through the pain.

“Milo? Contractions?”

Finally, the pain stops. Through clenched teeth, he answers, “Yeah. Started a while ago. I was about to wake you and Daddy. They’re pretty steady now and we should get ready to go in. I called the hospital, they are getting the pool ready for us.”

Aurora wraps her arm around him. “Oh Bebè. Why didn’t you tell us immediately?”

“I wanted to give you time to sleep.”

Aurora shakes her head. “Let’s get you inside and ready to go.” She can’t believe how calm Milo is; she expected the exact opposite.

Dave is still sleeping in the bed, although his brow is furrowed, perhaps sensing the emptiness of the bed.

“Dave.”

No response.

“David.”

Dave twitches but doesn’t wake.

“David Stephen Danrosind!” Aurora yells.

He pops up in the bed, eyes fierce and darting around, looking for an attack. Seeing nothing but his mates and Sei, Dave relaxes a bit and yawns. “What?”

Aurora hides a smile, saying nonchalantly, “Milo’s ready to go the hospital.”

Dave nods absentmindedly. “Okay.” Then the words seem to penetrate his tired brain. “What? Did you say?” His eyes settle on Milo like a laser.

“The babies have decided it’s time,” Milo says, beaming.

Dave stares at Milo blankly. None of it makes sense. Most importantly, Milo is calm. How can he be calm? He freaked when Spencer’s water broke. “You’re…” he trails off, his brow creased in confusion.

Milo hisses and clutches Aurora as a contraction flares.

The sight of him makes adrenaline shoot through Dave. He jumps up, his arm going around Milo to help support him through the contraction. When Milo relaxes again, Dave gets moving.

Milo exclaims, “Oh, dear Poseidon. My water just broke.”

Dave scrambles to clean Milo up, grabbing clothes and with Aurora, quickly dresses Milo. Then they both throw on their own clothing. They grab the big bag they packed, filled with all they’ll need and hustle Milo into the back seat. Dave is more nervous driving to the hospital than he would be during a high-speed chase. Aurora’s hand on his thigh helps him restore his typical calm. Milo concentrates on breathing, letting Aurora’s calm voice wash over him.

“You’re doing great, Bello. Keep breathing, we’re almost there.” Aurora grabs her phone and starts dialing, calling Aaron to inform the rest, then her best friend, and finally her parents, Dave’s parents, and Milo’s parents.

Dave checks his mirror, watching Milo’s zen-like attitude. It’s freaking him out. He feels like he’s teetering on the edge of the cliff waiting for the moment he’ll fall. Dave peeks again, baffled by the small contented smile Milo has on his face. If he was a different sort, he’d be relieved, believing he’s dodged a bullet. But Dave knows too much about human behavior and about Milo to believe this calm will last.

Finished with her calls, Aurora says, “Aaron is going to call the rest of the team. The three of them are coming once they can get the twins ready, likely the rest of the pack as well. Hugo and Yasmin are on their way. My parents asked if we’d video chat with them as soon as we’re able. Hopefully, they will still have service.” Her parents are on a mission to help protect other unicorns in Ethiopia, where her father is from.

Dave and Milo smile. Hart and Mona are rarely in the States. They are endless ambassadors for unicorns throughout the world but especially in Africa, specifically Ethiopia and Egypt, where they were born.

They both took to Milo instantly, unlike Dave. Both are ecstatic about the babies.

“Dave, your parents said they’ll fly out as soon as they wake up enough.”

Dave rolls his eyes, his parents no doubt mean that literally. They hate planes and prefer to use their own wings to fly. “Of course they are.”

Milo giggles in the back, amused by Dave’s exasperation. Joseph and Gabriella are stubborn and drive Dave batty at times but absolutely lovable. “They’ll miss all the traffic this way by taking the most direct path.”

“They’re getting old, it’d be faster to drive,” Dave mutters. “Gods, I hope he’s not hungover.”

Smirking, Milo deliberately stays silent.

Dave shakes his head and sighs. His papâ loves his wine.

Aurora pats Dave’s forearm in comfort, hiding her own amusement.

Seeing the hospital, Dave is happy to get his thoughts away from his papâ, who he loves dearly but drives him nuts at times. He pulls up front and with Aurora, helps Milo out. “I’ll park and meet you inside.” He’s reluctant to leave his mate but doesn’t have much choice. Dave pulls into the first spot he sees and hurries back into the hospital.

Dave walks into the exam room as Dr. Jager Glas says calmly, “Let’s get you to the birthing room.”

Milo’s eyes find Dave’s and it finally hits Milo. He’s having a baby, _two_ babies. His calm unravels rapidly and he doesn’t know whether to scream or cry. He feels Aurora rubbing his back while helping take some of the weight off him. Dave strides over to support his other side. “It’s really happening,” he says in disbelief.

“Yes, it is, Bebè,” Dave answers gravely.

“I hope you’re ready for this, Daddy. ‘Cause let me assure you, once the pain becomes unbearable, you’re the one I’m blaming,” Milo warns.

Dave’s lips tighten, accepting his fate. “I know, Bebè.” He’ll submit to every bit of abuse with as much grace as he can. “It’ll be worth it to see our beautiful babies.”

Milo’s torn between snarling and melting at the words. A contraction makes up his mind and he growls obscenities at Dave. After it lets up, he is herded into the birthing room. The pool is ready and waiting for him. Milo stands still as he’s stripped by his mates and assisted into the warm water. He sighs, glad to be in water. It isn’t his lake but it’s still water, where he feels most at home. Now, they wait. Milo kneel-floats in the water during the first part. He looks up pleadingly. “Daddy?”

Dave’s expression softens with love and he strips down to his speedo. He climbs in and wraps himself around Milo, who lays back against him and rests his head on Dave’s shoulder.

Not feeling complete with his other mate, Milo lifts his head, letting his eyes ask the same of Aurora. She too removes her clothes to reveal a bikini and steps into the pool, gravitating to Milo.

Milo closes his eyes and takes strength from his mates as his body gets closer to being ready. Most of his weight is on Dave while Aurora curls against them both, her strong hands cupping his stomach.

Jager and his nurse are constantly checking the babies’ stats. Water birth is riskier for multiples but a better solution for Milo. Because of naiads’ affinity with water, they often have fewer complications when they start the birthing process in the water. At the first sign of fetal distress or complications, Milo will be taken next door for surgery.

Milo starts getting restless, the urge to push coming on stronger and stronger. He moves away from his mates and starts pacing in the water.

Dave swallows reflexively at the dark glare Milo sends his way. Realizing it’s best he exit the pool, he slowly moves out and dries off.

“This is your fault.”

Not about to deny his pregnant mate, Dave agrees, “I know.”

“Do you know how much this fucking hurts?”

Dave opens his mouth but is cut off.

“No! You don’t because you’re not the one fucking pregnant! Next time, _you_ can be pregnant. Push two goddamn babies out _your_ ass.”

Aurora strokes Milo’s back in long, soothing motions to no avail.

Dave keeps silent, knowing he’s in a lose-lose situation.

Milo continues his rants, “But of course you’re a fucker that _can’t_ , which sure as shit isn’t fair.” He turns to Aurora. “Right? Both of us can get knocked up but not precious David. Bastard.”

“I know, Bello. It’s not fair but just think of how ugly Dave would look pregnant. Not like you, Love, you’re so beautiful.”

Milo perks up, picturing Dave looking fat and ugly. Then he preens, remembering how often his mates told him he’s beautiful pregnant. “True.”

Dave sighs in relief, then freezes at the calculating expression on Milo’s face. _*Oh, shit.*_

Milo grins like a cheshire cat. “Oh, Daddy, I wouldn’t look too relieved. I may not be able to do it today but one day soon, you’re going to be begging for mercy by the time I’m done with you.”

He fears what that means, with Milo, it could be anything and happen anytime. Dave gulps, having no doubt whatever it turns out to be, Milo will have him begging.

Aurora’s happy not to be the subject of Milo’s revenge.

“Excuse me. You have a number of people in the waiting room,” the orderly says. He looks down at his notes. “The Callahans, Mrs. LaMontagne, Mr. and Mrs. Verrico have arrived.”

Milo smiles. “Thanks. Let them know, I’m doing okay. Stage two hasn’t begun yet.” He glances over at Dave, smirking. “And that Dave’s still alive.”

“Miraculously,” Aurora jokes.

Dave glares at her, the orderly deciding now is a good time to leave before things get uglier. “One day it’ll be you in my position and I’ll get to gloat.”

Aurora grins. “Maybe but not today. You’re the enemy this time.”

“If you two are finished bickering, I am the one whose ass is dilating to birth two babies.”

Dave and Aurora say meekly together, “Sorry, Love.”

Milo harrumphs and moves to the other side of the pool. He ignores his mates and lets the warm water help with the pain. He takes little notice of the time and of the others in the room. Milo can’t stay in one place, floating and pacing around the pool.

The orderly comes back to announce that the Moreidner pack has arrived.

“I want to see Spencer.”

Yawning because of a lack of sleep, Spencer comes in with Zeus and Aaron. “Congrats, Milo. Your babies are finally coming.”

The sight of his friend makes something in him relax. “Thanks, Spence.”

“Is the water helping?”

Milo splashes. “Yeah, it is. Thankfully.” He always feels better when he’s in water; it’s part of his naiad nature. “Look at me, about to give birth drug-free.”

“You’re going to do great, Milo.”

“Thank you, Spence.”

Spencer glances at Aurora and Dave, both appearing surprisingly unscathed. “Aurora, Dave.”

“Sorry to wake you up, Spencer,” Aurora apologizes.

He waves it off. “You three were there for my twins’ births, I wasn’t going to miss your twins’ births. Although, did it have to be the middle of the night?”

Milo giggles. “The babies decided, not me.”

Spencer laughs. “Babies tend to get their way.”

“How are Cian and Kyla?” Dave asks.

“Sleeping, thankfully. They’re with Derek.”

Milo leans against the pool’s edge.

Noticing that Milo has relaxed more, Spencer continues, “Derek is still reluctant to let the twins out of his sight. At least Aaron isn’t an Alpha werewolf too, not that he isn’t protective in his own right.” He turns and glances at Aaron, who is speaking quietly with Aurora and Dave.

Milo looks at his own mates, wondering how they’ll be with the twins.

Dave blinks then attempts to look innocent, much to Aaron’s amusement.  

_*Yup. He’s gonna be a problem. My own protective Alpha.*_ Looking at Aurora, Milo guesses she’ll be a little more subtle, a bit like Aaron is, but as protective as Dave will be. _*They’re both gonna be a problem.*_

“How Derek’s going to go back to work is a mystery to me,” Spencer ponders aloud.

Aaron sighs, muttering, “You’re not the only one wondering that.”

“We’re all wondering that,” Dave adds dryly.

Aurora rolls her eyes. “Oh, please. Like you’re going to be any different.”

“I will too,” Dave protests.

“You really won’t,” Aurora shoots back.

“I wouldn’t get all high and mighty, Princess.” Milo’s smirk widens, “Or should we call you queen now? Leave the title of princess to our daughter, if we have one?”

Dave glares at Aurora, while she glares at Milo. Aaron is happy to stay out of it for once.

Spencer watches the three bickering, thoroughly amused. He sees this side of Aurora and Dave most often when the three of them are together.

A knock at the door interrupts the glaring contest. Tasha pops her head in with Kyla in her arms. “Sorry to interrupt but this one’s ready for her feeding. Hey Milo. Dave. Aurora,” she greets with a nod for each of them.

“Looks like I’m needed,” Spencer says with a shrug. “I hope your birth goes well, Milo. We’ll be thinking and praying for you while we wait for news. Soon, you’ll be meeting your own babies.”

Milo agrees in a daze, anticipation and awe in his voice, “Yeah, I will.” It seems like it’s been an eternity but the time has finally come. Soon, they will meet their little babies for the first time. He meets Aurora’s gaze and then Dave’s, seeing the same look in their eyes: excitement and wonder.

“Try not to kill Dave in the process. It may seem like a brilliant idea at the time but you’ll need him around.” Aaron gives Dave a sympathetic pat. Without another word, Spencer takes Kyla from Tasha and they exit the room.

Milo laughs, reaching out a hand for each of his mates. He takes comfort as Aurora’s callused but warm hand clasps his and Dave’s smooth and strong holds his other hand. He’s happy. The waiting is done. All his fears are pushed back; to get through this, he must have faith that everything will turn out well. His babies are about to born and he has two mates that adore him. Life is good, even if he’s about to push twins out of his body. Without drugs.

During their distraction, Dr. Glas checks Milo once more. He clears his throat, breaking through his triad’s intense moment. “Okay, Milo. Let’s get you out of the pool.”

“Finally.” Milo is assisted out of the pool, dried, and settled into position.

Glas rechecks to ensure Milo is ready. “All right, Milo, you are fully dilated. It’s time to start pushing.”

A mate on either side of him, Milo pushes with the next contraction.

“You’re doing well, Milo. Push, push, push, push, and relax,” Jager coaxes.

Milo grunts, bearing down on the pain and squeezing his mates’ hands hard.

Aurora praises, “That’s it, Bello. Keep pushing.”

He pants through another contraction, pushing with everything he has.

“Bebè, remember to breathe,” Dave says.

Snarling through the pain, Milo bites out, “I am breathing, you bastard!” Dave opens his mouth to reply but Milo interrupts, “This is your fucking fault!”

Dave agrees soothingly, “Of course it is.”

“Don’t take that placating tone with me!”

“Now, Bebè—”

Milo growls, “Don’t now Bebè, me! I’m pushing a goddamn living being out of my ass. For you. Because of you. Twice! Without drugs!”

Aurora wipes Milo’s brow. “And we couldn’t be prouder or more grateful, Bello.”

He breathes heavily, savoring the small break he gets between pushes. “Damn straight, you’re grateful. This shit hurts,” Milo mutters breathlessly. He glares at Dave, “Fuck you, Dave. Fuck you and your fucking dick. Come near me with it again and I’ll chop it off.”

Dave gulps at the threat, fighting the urge to cover his privates with his hands.

Glas refocuses Milo, coaching him through another contraction.

“Keep pushing. You’re doing so well,” Dave praises unflinchingly, despite the threats and rage thrown his way by his beloved.

“I hate you so much right now.” Milo curses under his breath, “Bastard.” But he obeys, not about to stop simply to spite the man that got him in this mess. His sweat-soaked hair is plastered to his forehead and hangs in his eyes. Dave bravely brushes his hair back and then Aurora wipes the sweat away from his skin. Milo sighs in thanks, even if he wants to kill Dave at the moment. “Thank the Gods I’m not like Kate, David, or you’d have been frozen the moment labor started,” Milo mutters.

Dave is more than thankful that Milo isn’t a deadly creature, all that passion in a deadly body? Dangerous to his health, clearly. Before he can say something, Jager interrupts, “The first baby is coming, Milo, one more good push and we’ll see the head.”

Milo forgets about killing Dave and pushes hard, screaming as the baby’s head pops out. He pants heavily, given a slight break as Glas clears the baby’s airway. Given the okay, Milo grunts as he pushes the rest of his first child out.

“You have a healthy baby boy.” The nurse wipes the baby quickly and places him on Milo’s chest.

Looking at his precious son, everything disappears. The pain, the frustration, the exhaustion, the anger. All of it. Milo melts at his precious baby boy. He squeezes the hands of his mates before reaching out to gently stroke the baby. “Our son.” Milo doesn’t feel the slow tears sliding down his cheeks, all that matters at the moment is their son.

Dave’s hand shakes as he touches the soft skin of his son for the first time. His heart feels like it could burst from his chest. Dave has never seen anyone as beautiful as the tiny babe in front of him. “Beautiful.” Then he looks up and sees the soft expressions on both his mates’ faces and realizes they are just as beautiful. Dave stares down at his first child with tears in his eyes, feeling so much love, it’s painful.

Aurora is frozen at the sight of her first child. He is beautiful. She clasps his tiny hand in hers, finally understanding how a parent can fall instantly  in love with her child. It’s like a kick to the heart. She’d die for this child, she’d kill for him. Aurora declares, her voice thick with emotion, “He’s perfect. Our son.” A tear of pure love and thankfulness trickles down her cheek. Aurora tears her gaze away from the baby and looks at Milo. “He’s absolutely perfect.”

His heritage is apparent from the first glimpse, his body is covered with teeny tiny scales and his eyes are drachian eyes, slitted, an intense glowing blue, darker around the outside and cyan blue around the black iris. His face is the color of sand, the scales almost invisible. A smattering of curly brown hair covers his head, the curls from Dave and the color from Milo. No horns though or spikes but he’s too young for them; although, they may grow as he matures. The baby has a good mix from both his parents: Milo’s plump, pink lips, and Dave’s nose and brows. His coloring makes them wonder if he’s what they think he is: a water drachian. If he is, their son is an exceedingly rare type of drachian, one that only occurs when a drachian mates with a water creature. Milo’s naiad heritage made their son’s creature status possible.

The majority of the boy’s skin is covered in various shades of colors found in lakes, rivers, and oceans. The more pronounced scales down his neck the scales transition to cyan mixed with accents of sea green and deep blue. The back of the boy’s arms are a dark gray-blue, while the insides are seafoam green. Like Dave, his chest reflects his eyes, a blend of black, glowing cyan, and dark cornflower blue. His palms and the bottoms of feet are a subdued teal blue. The little boy’s back is a swirl of black and dark blue with surprising accents of bright, sky blue and moss green.

Suddenly, he flares out his tiny, adorable wings, making his parents’ hearts melt with love. The backs of his wings are midnight blue and the insides are azure with fissures of a bright light blue, giving the appearance of lightning flashing over his wings.

He’s an adorable little drachian and will no doubt grow up to be a handsome man

The three mates gaze at each other, eyes filled with wonder and love. Their fingers touch, a physical touch linking the four of them. The moment is one none of them will ever forget.

Dr. Glas reluctantly breaks the moment. “Who wants to cut the cord?”

Having discussed it before, Aurora steps forward nervously. She cuts the cord, the nurse wipes him down and swaddles him, and then hands him to her. He’s practically weightless, such a precious tiny bundle.

Milo grunts. The other baby wants to be born and will wait no longer. He’s grateful the second baby allowed him a little time to bond with his son.  

“Okay, Milo. Ready for baby number two?” Dr. Glas asks.

“Do I have a choice?” Milo jokes through clenched teeth.

Jager refrains from answering and focuses on getting the second fetus born.

Milo is tired but determined. He wastes no energy on yelling at Dave, only pushing when Glas and his body tells him to. Milo vaguely hears his mates’ encouragement but his focus is on riding the pain until he can see his other baby. He pushes and pushes, over and over but this time, it feels different.

Dave glances up at Dr. Glas and sees the slightest twitch in his expression. Fear shoots through him. _*No. Gods, no.*_

Milo’s been pushing for long enough without progress to be concerned. “I’m going to feel your abdomen, Milo. Check the baby’s position.”

Milo nods, a shiver of unease going up his spine. Sei whines softly, staring at Milo’s stomach. Milo fears he senses something is wrong. He turns to Dave, who smiles reassuringly as if Sei’s whine means nothing.

“It will be fine, Love.” Dave prays his words are true. He cannot imagine losing one or both of them.

Milo isn’t sure it will be, despite the confidence in Dave’s voice. He watches Jager press against his stomach. It’s uncomfortable but apparently necessary.

With Milo distracted, Aurora and Dave’s eyes meet. Fear and concern flow between them. Aurora takes reassurance from the weight of their son in her arms and prays for Milo and for the baby yet to be born. _*Please, take care of them, Milo and the babe. Don’t take them from me. Please!*_

Glas glances at the fetal monitor subtly, checking for distress signs.

Milo’s mind floods with all the things that can go wrong during birth. “What is it?”

“The baby is breech. The baby is trying to come out butt first. I am going to try to turn the baby.” Glas pushes on Milo’s abdomen, attempting to turn the fetus into the correct position. Instead of turning, the baby’s vitals fluctuate. “The baby is showing signs of distress,” Jager explains calmly. “We need to move him to the operating room, stat. We need to perform an emergency c-section immediately.” Although it went unsaid, everyone could hear the: or we risk losing the second infant.

“We’re going with him,” Aurora orders, her tone inviting no arguments.

Jager glances at his team, communicating his wishes without words. He and the team prepare Milo for transfer.

The head nurse calls for another nurse to retrieve the baby boy and for another to inform the waiting room of the impending surgery.

An identification bracelet is quickly attached to the little drachian and matching ones swiftly encircle Aurora and Dave’s wrists.

Milo is wheeled out. He only has time to look at his mates in fear and profess his love for them and the baby. The sounds of Dave and Aurora saying they love him and promising to be with him as soon as they can are the last things he hears as he’s rushed to surgery.

Sei fights fiercely against Dave’s hold, trying to go after him to no avail.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

In the surgery room, Glas quickly explains to Milo that he will be numbed from the shoulders down but he’ll remain awake.

Tears in his eyes, Milo begs, “Save my baby.” He cannot bear losing a child. “The baby is more important than I am. Do you understand?”

“I understand. I need you to calm down, Milo. When you wake up, you’ll get to meet your second baby,” Glas calmly says.

Milo’s mind bounces from wishing for his mates to praying for the baby still inside him. He wants his mates beside him and his second child healthy and in his arms.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Panic claws up Dave’s throat at the thought of his Milo is going into emergency surgery. They could lose the baby, lose Milo, lose them both. Dave drops his hold on Sei, who scrambles over to the door and scratches at it, needing to be with his beloved master. Sei starts to howl; the lonely, sorrowful sound raises goosebumps over their skin. The thread keeping them together threatens to snap and Dave clutches Aurora desperately as fearful tears blur his eyes.

Calm but with due urgency, the nurse explains, “Anita will take your son to the nursery and I’ll get you in scrubs and back to Milo.”

Aurora doesn’t want to give the baby up, fear for Milo and their other child squeezing her throat tight until she feels like she can’t breathe. But Milo needs her and Dave now. Nonetheless, she has to force herself to give Anita her son.

“Stay with him, Sei,” Aurora demands.

Neither wants their son out of their sight but Milo and their other child need them more. Sei on high alert leaves with their son and Anita. He will guard the little boy with his life.

Dave prays fervently for their lives as he and Aurora are hustled out to be prepped for surgery.

Aurora battles her rising terror. She doesn’t want to lose the baby or Milo. _*Keep them safe. Goddesses, Gods, I beg you, let them survive this.*_ Dave trembles beside her; he’s as terrified as she is.

As quickly as possible, Dave and Aurora are dressed in scrubs and led into the surgery room. Fearing the worst, they step inside.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Those in the waiting room straighten as a nurse comes toward them.

Milo’s dad, Hugo, is the first to speak up. “What’s happened? Milo?”

“The babies?” Yasmin, Milo’s mom, questions frantically.

“Milo has gone into emergency surgery. The first baby was delivered naturally but the second was breech and showed signs of distress when Dr. Glas attempted to turn it. Dr. Glas made the call for an emergency cesarean section.”

The heart of every person in the waiting room leaps and each of them instinctively draws comfort from one another. The next instant, they freeze, hearing spine-tingling howls echoing throughout the hospital and goosebumps ripple over bare skin at the desolate, soul-crushing sound.

Spencer whispers, “Sei.” Before his eyes, Zeus stands up and raises his head. He howls back softly, trying to comfort Sei without waking his charges.

The anxiety and worry in the room multiples exponentially, each of them fearing the worst.  

The nurse clears his throat gently, ignoring his own goosebumps at the sound of the sorrowful howl. “The surgical team is very skilled and will do everything they can to save them both.” He promises to keep them informed before taking his leave.

Hugo and Yasmin cling to each other, Yasmin comforting her emotional husband. “Have faith, Hugo. Our son and our grandbaby will make it through. They have to.” Hugo buries his face into his wife’s neck, praying her confidence and hope is true. Yasmin thinks briefly of contacting Dave and Aurora’s parents but hopes she can spare them the anguish of the waiting.

Aaron, Spencer, and Derek clasp hands tightly, staring down at their sleeping twins. It could easily have been them and they are equally parts relieved and guilty for being thankful it isn’t them.

“Milo is strong, far stronger than he appears. He’ll make it through,” Aaron assures Spencer.

Spencer swallows around the lump in his throat. Aaron speaks the truth. Milo may appear to be a fun-loving, cheeky imp but underneath he hides immense strength. “I know he is.” Spencer can’t stop the tears at the possibility of losing his best friend in the world. He leans heavily against his mates, needing their strength.

Derek kisses Spencer’s temple lightly and guiding his head down to his shoulder. Spencer cries softly, unresisting when Aaron lifts his into his lap. The three mates cling to each other, seeking comfort. Both Aaron and Derek’s hearts are breaking for Spencer and for Dave and Aurora.

Dimitri cradles Penelope in his arms, knowing that the fear of the surgery is bringing back memories of her own. As a teenager, Penelope was diagnosed with stage two ovarian cancer that had spread from her ovaries to her uterus. She had to have her ovaries and uterus removed. It was a crushing blow for her to realize she’d never have children, one she’s since accepted, even if he hates that she had to. “It’ll be okay, Sunshine.”

Penelope feels safe in her mate’s arms. Dimitri has been there for her since the moment they met and she knows she can count on him, always. He’s strong, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Penelope snuffles against his neck, taking comfort in his loving strength.

The rest of the room is silent, each of them praying for their friends while clinging onto someone. JJ and Kate, Tasha and Emily, Marcus and Rayna.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Aurora and Dave rush into the surgery room. Milo’s eyes are wild with fear. A sheet thankfully blocks their view of the surgery, neither wants to see Milo cut open. On either side of their beloved, Dave and Aurora each take a limp hand.

“We’re here, Love,” Dave promises.

“Thank God,” Milo breathes. “I’m so scared.”

Aurora smooths Milo’s hair back. “We are too, Bello. But we’re going to be here every step of the way. We won’t leave you.”

They listen as Glas and his team works. Aurora and Dave each murmuring words of comfort to Milo and to each other. Together, they hear Jager say the baby is out but all they hear is silence. The baby makes no sound.  

Blood roars in their ears and all they hear is Glas say “...not breathing.” Milo sobs brokenly and Aurora and Dave lock eyes, dread and terror flooding their bodies.

“Our baby, it’s not breathing. David! It’s not breathing!” Aurora is frozen with panic, looking like she could fall apart at any moment.  

Shaking, Dave clings to hope. “They’re working on the baby. It’ll be fine. It _has_ to be fine.” He can’t handle the thought of anything else.

Both are too afraid to leave Milo’s side, fearing the sight of their breathless child.

Milo is closed up and the anesthesia cut off. Thankfully, he has no complications from the surgery. But the baby…

Milo stares at his mates’ worried faces next to him. They are speaking but he hears nothing. Then his brain kicks into gear. _*My baby!*_ Milo tries to clumsily grab them, frantically asking, “Our baby? How is our baby?!”

Dave starts to speak but is interrupted by someone saying, “Come on, little one. Breathe.”

Milo’s eyes go wide with dread. _*No!_ _Our child has to breathe. It has to live. Please, Goddess._ _*_ He clutches onto his mates’ hands painfully and pleads, “Please, they must save our baby.” More than anything, he is grateful to have Aurora and Dave next to him. He couldn’t bear to go through this alone. Eyes wet with tears, Milo begs, “Please.”

Aurora reassures, “They are doing everything they can.” But her voice is feeble, dreading the worst.

Milo pleads weakly, “Dr. Glas, please.”

Every second they don’t hear their baby cry is agony. It feels like an eternity, every beat of their hearts feels like their last. Their child’s life is fading and their hope with it.

Milo’s never seen his mates more afraid. They are eternally strong and solid but this is too much for them. They fear not hearing their baby taking its first breath as much as he does.  

Heart and voice breaking, Milo sobs, “Please! Goddess, please!” Panicking because he can’t see his baby, Milo tries to get up but can’t.

Dave and Aurora restrain him, keeping him still.

“No, Bebé. Stay still.”

“I know you’re scared, Bello. We all are. But don’t hurt yourself.”

It’s been an eternity since Aurora and Dave heard them take the baby out. And nothing. No cries, no breaths. Only the team frantically working on the little baby. Their hope dwindles with every passing second. They try to comfort Milo, who is slowly getting feeling back from the drugs wearing off and panicked with fright.

Milo can hear them working on the baby but still he hears no cries. “Why isn’t the baby crying? I want to see our baby. Why won’t the baby cry?” he asks with tears in his eyes.

Neither has an answer for him. All they can do is cling to hope. The three mates pray and pray, needing to hear a sound, a cry, a gasp. Anything that would mean the precious baby is alive.

As their hope starts to die, they hear the most beautiful sound they’ve ever heard: a gasp and a loud cry.

“The baby’s breathing!” Aurora cries out, awe in her voice.  

Milo cranes his neck, trying to see the baby. “Can you see our baby?”

Finally brave enough to look over, Dave and Aurora see their first glimpse of their second child.

Aurora kisses Milo’s cheeks. “Yes, Love, I can.” She smiles in the baby’s direction, eating up every inch of her daughter’s appearance. “It’s a baby girl, a beautiful baby girl that looks a lot like Dave.” She laughs in joy.

Dave beams. “Aurora’s right. She is beautiful, even if she looks like me.” He feels giddy at the sight of his breathing, healthy baby.

Aurora grins. “Somehow, she makes it work,” she teases. “She has the same nose, chin, and face shape, although she’s inherited your eyebrows and your straight, brown hair. Her eyes are dark blue but who knows what color they’ll end up being in the coming months.”

“We’ll have to test her to learn her creature status. She isn’t obvious like our son’s. She could be a naiad like you or a hybrid of some sort. I doubt she’s a drachian, she has none of the physical attributes,” Dave says. He couldn’t care less what she is. She’s alive, his daughter lives and that’s all that matters to him.

Milo’s chin wobbles, saying thickly, “She sounds perfect.”

“She is, Love,” Dave agrees and leans down to kiss Milo’s pink lips lightly. “We did good.”

Milo smiles. “We did, didn’t we?”

Satisfied that the baby is stable, Dr. Glas carries the baby to the three parents. “Say hello to your beautiful baby girl.” He hands her over to Dave, who cradles her adoringly.

Dave bends down and holds the baby girl next to Milo.

Tears in his eyes, Milo presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, thank you,” he chants to the gods and goddesses, and to Dr. Glas and his team. Milo cuddles his face against hers, breathing in her baby scent. “She is as beautiful as you described, Rora.” He feels as if his entire body is trembling from the fading panic. He wants to hold her and never let her go. “I thought we lost her. She wasn’t breathing.”

Unconcerned about the tears wetting her face, Aurora touches the baby’s little foot, marveling at the miracle granted to them. A precious gift they will not forget and will forever be thankful for. “Our little fighter.”

Dave has never been more scared in his life than when Milo and the baby’s lives were in danger. He presses a shaky kiss to her cheek, his tears dripping on her and causing her face to scrunch. Dave tenderly wipes the teardrops away with his finger. “Forgive me, my little one. I’m just so happy to see you.”

None of them is cognizant to the passing time, completely focused on reassuring themselves and each other that their daughter is alive and forming a bond with her.

They are startled by Dr. Glas’s voice. “We need to get the baby checked out and Milo transferred to a recovery room.” Knowing how protective mates are, he offers, “One of you can stay with her, while the other goes with Milo.”

Aurora and Dave silently confer, deciding without words that Aurora will go with Milo and Dave will stay with their daughter. “Could someone please let our people in the waiting room know Milo and the baby are okay?” Aurora asks.

“Of course.”

Aurora follows Milo as he moved to the recovery room.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Everyone gets to their feet at the sight of a nurse coming toward the group. “Milo? The babe?” A distraught Hugo asks frantically.

The nurse smiles reassuringly. “Both are recovering.”

The room takes a collective sigh of relief.

“Can we see them?” Yasmin wonders.

“As soon as they are settled in, someone will come and get you.”

Exceptionally grateful, Hugo thanks the nurse enthusiastically. “Thank you.” Hugo and Yasmin hug each other tightly, relieved that Milo and the baby, both babies are okay.

Emily sends up a prayer of thanks to her Lord Anubis, Lady Isis, and Lady Taweret for watching over Milo and the baby.

Spencer sobs in relief as he is crushed between his two mates.

“He’s okay, Pretty Boy. _They’re_ okay.”

Penelope flutters her wings in happiness, jumping into Dimitri’s arms and laughing in pure joy.

Marcus beams and swings Rayna around, then Tasha, and finally Emily in celebration. He meets Rayna’s eyes, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughs at him. Marcus grabs her and they do a happy little dance together, coaxing the others until every single one of them dances for the joy of the baby’s births and the health of all three of them.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Dave watches with keen eyes as his daughter is examined and measured. “Is she healthy?”

“She is. While it took time to get her breathing, she’s doing it on her own. Her lungs sound great, no signs of any aftereffects from the labor or surgery. We’ll continue to monitor her but she appears perfectly healthy.” It’s a relief; losing a child is a terrible loss for everyone involved. “We’ll keep both of the twins and Milo in the hospital for severals days for observation, especially considering the emergency cesarean section. But I do not foresee any problems.”

Dave breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Dr. Glas. You saved her.”

He could say that it’s simply his job but will not belittle a parent’s gratitude in that fashion. “You’re very welcome, David.” Jager hands the baby over to Dave, giving the new father time to bond as they bring her to Milo’s recovery room. “Follow me.”

Milo looks sturdier and more relaxed, having recovered from the rush of fear, lying on the bed holding their son with Aurora close beside him. They both light up at the sight of their daughter. Sei wags his tail at the arrival of his second newest charge. Dave walks over and places their daughter in his arms. Milo’s never looked more radiant.

Aurora strokes each of the babies lovingly. “They’re so beautiful. The love I feel when I look at them, it’s more than I ever imagined.”

“I know, Rora. My heart feels as if it’ll burst with how much I love them,” Dave admits in awe.

Smiling down at his twins, Milo feels blessed. “They’re perfect and ours.”

Aurora kisses each of them, eternally thankful that her whole family is safe and healthy. Dave follows suit, kissing each of them sweetly.

After giving them a bit of time to bond, Dr. Glas interrupts once more. “Would you like to name them before we measure them?”

The three mates look at each other. They picked names long ago. “Matthias,” Dave starts.

Aurora finishes, “Matthias Zale.” They’d planned on another middle name but a name that means strength of the sea is apt for their son.

Milo beams and Dave nods in approval, both understanding and loving the change.

“And for the girl?”

“Anya,” Milo answers. “Anya Hope.” She’s their miracle. The moment she took her first breath, she became their living embodiment of hope.

Dave and Aurora echo, “Perfect.”

With reluctance, Milo releases the twins to the nurses to be measured. Anya is given an identification bracelet and the three parents are given matching ones. Milo is given an additional one for Matthias.   

“Little Matthias is six pounds, three ounces.”

“Anya is nineteen and a quarter inches long.”

“Matthias is eighteen and three-fourths inches long.”

“And Anya weighs six pounds, five and a half ounces.”

Dr. Glas is relieved and pleased by Anya’s progress. Despite how long she took to take her first breath, her lungs are healthy and functional. “Do you feel up to trying to feed the twins, Milo?”

Milo exposes his chest and settles himself before reaching out. The nurse passes Matthias over first and he brings his son to his chest.

Aurora eagerly goes over to take Anya from the nurse, holding her daughter for the first time. Her heart swells with love. The fear of losing her makes feeling her warm, healthy body in her arms sweeter. It’s a beautiful moment she wants to remember always. Aurora walks over to stand beside Milo’s bed. She bends down to allow Sei to smell his charge, he licks her tiny head gently, wagging his tail happily. She already gave Sei the opportunity to scent Matthias before Dave and Anya arrived.

Milo guides little Matty to his nipple and he feels love awe him as Matthias start to feed.

Unknowingly, Milo’s emotions are echoed by his mates. Aurora marvels at the sight of Milo feeding their son and at the perfect weight of Anya in her arms. Dave is awed by the sight before him, Milo looks content and absolutely natural feeding Matthias, and Aurora has never looked more beautiful than holding Anya. Neither thought they’d see this for a several more years.

The pregnancy may not have been planned but none of them regret it. They got two beautiful babies out of it. They could not ask for more.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

After feeding the twins, Milo asks to see his parents.

Dave volunteers to fetch them. The moment he enters the waiting room, he’s mobbed by friends and family, battered by questions from all sides about Milo and the twins. He holds his hands up to halt the questions. “Milo and the twins are doing well.” Thinking about how beautiful it was to watch Milo feed his children, Dave smiles widely. “All three are beautiful and healthy.”

Yasmin hugs Hugo tightly, both relieved to hear Milo and the babes are healthy directly from Dave’s lips. Hugo laughs, kissing his mate. “We have two healthy grandchildren.”

“We do,” Yasmin agrees, beaming.

Dave accepts the congratulations offered by everyone with a proud smile.

“Details, David. We’re waiting on details,” Emily teases, smirking.

Dave laughs. “I suppose you want to know, hm?”

The room answers with a resounding yes.

“Our first born is a perfect little boy. We’ve named him Matthias Zale Danrosind. Six pounds, three ounces and eighteen and three-fourths inches long. From his appearance, he’s a drachian, possibly a water drachian. Our second born,” Dave pauses, trying to push away the lingering fear he’d felt. “Is an amazingly flawless girl, despite the necessity of the emergency c-section. We’ve named her Anya Hope Danrosind because when she finally took her first breath, we’ve never felt more hope.” Dave’s voice is thick with emotion and accepts a comforting hug from Aaron. For the first time in his life, Dave has a true inkling of how Aaron felt losing Jack and the children of his coven. Knowing he’ll understand, Dave whispers in Aaron’s ear, “I was terrified, Aaron. Afraid that I’d lose them both.”

Aaron holds Dave tightly. “But you didn’t.”

“Thank the Gods and Goddesses, I didn’t.” Grateful for Aaron’s comfort, he pulls away with a smile, the remembered fear gone. “She’s six pounds, five and a half ounces, and nineteen and a quarter inches long.”

“Can we see them?” Hugo asks, eager to see his son and his two new grandbabies.

“Of course. Milo is asking for both of you. Come with me.” Dave leads Milo’s parents to the room.

Yasmin and Hugo make happy noises at the sight of their smiling son holding his first daughter. They hurry over, melting the instant they see Matthias and Anya. “They’re beautiful, Son.”

Aurora smiles at the happiness on their faces. “Would you like to hold him?”

Yasmin beams, “Yes.” She cradles Matthias close, eyes roaming over his little features with relish.

Warmth swells in Milo’s heart at the awe and love on his dad’s face. “Would you like to hold her, Dad?”

Hugo’s eyes are greedy at the thought.

Milo takes that as his answer and gently hands Anya over. Watching his dad light up, Milo knows the twins are going to have him wrapped around his little finger, just as his siblings’ children do. He is surprised by the pride he feels when his parents start to sing to the twins, the same song they sang to him and his siblings. It’s a sweet moment he won’t forget.

Knowing they have many more visitors eager to see the children, Hugo and Yasmin congratulate Milo, Aurora, and Dave with hugs and kisses and reluctantly say goodbye.

Spencer, Aaron, and Derek come in next.

“Spencer!” If Milo wasn’t sore from the surgery, he would bounce in happiness at seeing his friend.

“Milo. You’re looking beautiful, my friend.”

Milo teases, “Yeah, I guess emergency surgery agrees with me.” The joke falls flat though and both lose their smiles.

Spencer hugs Milo gently. “I’m glad you and Anya are okay.”

“Me too, Spence.” Milo blinks back tears. “The first thing I heard after waking up was that the baby wasn’t breathing. I wanted to leap off the table but I couldn’t. All I wanted was to hear her take a breath. I was afraid I’d never hear it.”

Spencer pets his hair soothingly.

“I’ll never forget the sound of her first breath. The most beautiful sound I’ve heard.”

He remembers the fear he felt when they were told Milo was going into emergency surgery. His heart felt like it was breaking but when they told them that Milo and the baby were okay, Spencer’s legs gave out in relief. Thankfully, Derek was there to catch him. He squeezes Milo and kisses his cheeks. Spencer glances over at Derek, who is cooing at Anya. “She’s beautiful, ‘Lo.”

“She is. The most beautiful girl in the world, my daughter.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Spencer teases. “In my humble opinion, Kyla edges her out.”

Milo shakes his head. “Trust me. It’s Anya.”

“Kyla.”

Spencer laughs. “Tie?”

Thinking it over, Milo nods firmly. “Tie.”

The two friends meet eyes and laugh.

“I’m really happy for you, Milo.”

“Thanks. I’m happy our twins can grow up together. Maybe we’ll end up in-laws one day,” Milo jokes.

Spencer snickers. “Maybe.”

Milo looks up to the ceiling. “How about it, Goddess of Fate? Can you make Spencer my brother for real someday?”

Spencer wouldn’t mind. He knows Anya and Matthias will grow up to be wonderful kids. Derek, on another hand, well, Spencer’s not sure how he’d react.

“Wonder who would be more protective of their child, Derek or Dave?”

They look at their mates, considering. It’s a miracle Derek consented to leave the twins behind with the pack, despite Zeus and the pups’ protection. Spencer grins, “Well, if the Goddess of Fate makes one of our children mates in the future, we’ll be finding out.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Penelope cannot wait to meet the newest set of twins in the BAU family. Dave’s parents arrived just as Derek, Spencer, and Aaron came back and were guided straight to the room. Legs bouncing with excitement, Pen tries to be patient. She stills at Dimitri’s touch on her thigh. Penelope could not ask for a better mate. Dimitri is her rock. She can’t stop her thoughts from wandering to the children he could have had if he mated with someone else, someone whole. _*Dimitri would have been an amazing father.*_ She can’t give him that, cannot give him a little child with his beautiful eyes and gentle soul. Penelope wishes she could but no matter how hard and long she prays, it will never be possible. Sometimes she feels as if she’s robbed him of the opportunity to have biological children and it makes her feel guilty.

Knowing instinctively where her thoughts have gone, Dimitri holds her close and whispers for her ears only, “Do not go there, Pen. I love you and I’m happy. If our family remains a family of two, I will still be happy because I have you.”

“But—”

“I could not find a better mate than you. Someone could give me a hundred children and never compare to you. I fell in love with _you_ , not with your ability to procreate. We always have adoption.”

_*Am I ready for adoption?*_ Penelope knows deep down she needs to be emotionally ready for them to start seriously thinking about adoption. But first, she must overcome her guilt at preventing Dimitri from having children naturally. But with Dimitri’s constant support and love, she gets closer every day. Pen has faith that she’ll be ready when she needs to be; she’s a strong believer in fate. When the child or children meant for her and Dimitri come into their lives, they’ll both be ready.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The twins fall asleep in their Nonno Joseph and Nonna Gabriella’s arms. The rest of those waiting come to the room in small groups and quietly meet the sleeping babies.

When it is finally Pen and Dimitri’s turn, she dances to the room with her indulgent mate. Anya and Matthias are gorgeous little ones. Yet, seeing the softness in Dimitri’s expression as he looks down at them is the most notable for Penelope. She stares at him in wonder, images flashing through her mind of Dimitri holding their adopted baby or him shifting and giving their child rides on his massive back. It’s effortless to picture him as a loving father. Dimitri looks up at her and smiles, warming her heart with the love and happiness in his face. _*I place our fates in your capable hands, Goddess of Fate.*_

Penelope feels peace settle over her, a kernel of hope forming inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Lady Taweret is a Goddess of fertility and childbirth
> 
> Writing has been a bit slow because of migraines but I did manage to get this done. Be thankful I decided against the cliffhanger ending and you didn’t have to wait to find out the baby’s fate.


	24. Family and Fears

“How is my little fire nymph?” Joseph Rossi nuzzles Anya.

A fond smile on his face, Dave watches his papâ with his daughter. He and his mates were pleasantly surprised when they discovered Anya’s creature inheritance. Both Anya and Matthias are perfect hybrids of Dave and Milo. He turns his head and finds Milo’s parents, Yasmin and Hugo, happily singing to Matthias.

Dave never imagined this future. Two loving mates and two beautiful babies. He thought he was happy in his life with Aurora and Milo, and he was but not as much as he is now. Dave looks at Anya and then Matthias. They are perfect and he dares not imagine a life without them.

Milo snuggles against Dave’s side. “What are you thinking about?”

Closing his eyes, Dave breathes in deep. The familiar scent of clean water and fresh plants wafts delicately from Milo. He tucks Milo against his side and kisses Milo’s silky hair. “How lucky I am.”

Aurora and Gabriella walk in, Gabriella goes straight for little Anya while Aurora heads for her mates. “Don’t you look both look cozy?”

“Always room for you, my queen.” Milo bows teasingly and makes a space between them for Aurora.

She rolls her eyes but doesn’t comment.

Content, Dave extends a wing, the length of it able to spread across Aurora’s back and curl around Milo’s shoulder. Milo smiles, laying his head on Aurora’s shoulder. Her strong fingers twine with Dave’s. Connection thrums between them as they watch their children with their grandparents.

With bittersweetness in her voice, Aurora admits, “I wish my parents could be here.”

Dave squeezes her hand. “I know. I do as well.”

They had a rough start, he and Aurora’s parents. They hated him on principle because of the history of wars between their kinds since ancient times. Dave understood their reaction despite the years since drachian and unicorns had actually fought a war; overcoming learned hatred or at the very least, wariness, isn’t easy. He and Aurora hadn’t had the smoothest ride themselves. Yet, they knew they were mates and eventually realized that fighting against it was both futile and foolish. With time, he and Aurora grew to love each other, deeply. Aurora chose him over her parents and she never wavered from her loyalty to him. Eventually both Hart and the ever stubborn, Mona, realized they either had to accept Dave or lose Aurora forever. In time, even Mona came to care for him as much as Dave does for her.

“At least we can video chat with them often.”

Aurora smiles at Milo. “Thank Goddess for that.”

Dave hums in agreement, thinking about Derek’s family, who haven’t yet met Spencer or Aaron, much less the twins. At least with video chat, the Morgans have been able to see and talk to Derek’s new family. “We will talk to them as often as we can until they can visit.” Dave squeezes her hand reassuringly.

Aurora nods. “They will be able to spend more time with us and the twins when they visit. Less competition to hold the babies when they are the only grandparents around.”

“It’s crazy enough with my parents and Milo’s.” He appreciates the help they’ve offered but adding four extra adults to the household does make things interesting.

Milo giggles. “It is great and you know it.”

Dave isn’t going to admit Milo is right. All four of them are positively smitten with Matthias and Anya and are thoroughly enjoying spending time with the twins. His precious babies are going to have three sets of grandparents that love them to distraction and Dave can’t ask for more than that.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Sean watches Rayna’s face covertly as Derek, Marcus, and Tasha shift to go for a pack run. He sees a bit of envy but mostly acceptance in her face. Guilt tightens in his chest. After they disappear, Sean attempts to lean casually against the wall. “How long until you’re allowed to go along?”

Rayna glances at the door and shrugs as if she doesn’t care. However, her voice is tight when she responds. “Whenever Alpha decides I’ve earned it back, I suppose.”

Sean opens his mouth but snaps it shut when Aaron and Spencer walk in, each with a twin in their arms. He stiffens when Spencer passes Cian to him. Sean stares down at Cian, his arms automatically holding him securely despite the stiffness in his spine. He doesn’t try to give the baby back, knowing from experience that neither parent will take him back. The new parents seem determined to get Sean more comfortable with the twins by not giving him a choice. Sean concedes it is helping bit by bit. Cian is a quiet baby and doesn’t make much fuss.

Rayna is given Kyla, who is generally a happy baby but does have a set of lungs on her she isn’t afraid to use. Sean is gradually getting used to her more temperamental personality and he’s learning not to freak out when she cries.

“They’ve been fed, burped, and changed recently.”

Aaron takes Spencer’s hand. “We are going for a short walk. Spencer needs some fresh air.”

Sean suspects it has less to do with fresh air and more to do with forcing him and Rayna to spend time alone with the babies. They’ve kept their promise about looking to Rayna for babysitting. At least he and Rayna are in this together.

Rayna looks down at Kyla, smiling with soft love on her striking face. She may not be ready for her own pups but she loves her siblings to distraction. She strokes Kyla’s velvety skin. “Hi there, baby sis.” Rayna rocks her easily and starts to sing softly. Sean mimics her, rocking Cian carefully. The lullaby and the rocking soon have Cian and Kyla’s eyes drifting shut.

They move toward the nursery and gently set the twins in their cribs to sleep. Zeus lays in the doorway, keeping watch.

Sean and Rayna creep out, only going far enough not to disturb the twins’ sleep.

Rayna crosses her arms and leans against the wall, her eyes on the open doorway. “How are you doing with this?” Her head jerks toward the nursery.

Sean chews on his lip anxiously, eyes on the doorway. Then he shrugs. “Fine.”

“Sure.” Rayna rolls her eyes. “Look, Sean. I get you are used to being alone and keeping everything inside but you don’t have to do that anymore. We’re here. You are going to screw up. We all do.” Rayna turns her head and Sean sees a glimpse of the shame that flashes on her face.

Sean lays a hand on Rayna’s arm. “You have to let that go, Rain. I know how much you regret what you did and I’ve forgiven you. Let it go.”

Rayna barks out in laughter, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth to prevent her from waking the sleeping twins. Behind her hand, she giggles madly as she slides down the wall.

“Have you gone mad?”

She giggles harder, tears streaming down her face.

Stunned by her bizarre behavior, Sean stares baffled until she regains control of herself.

Rayna wipes the tears from her cheeks. “The thought of you,” she points to him and giggles, “telling me” Rayna points to herself, “to let something go is hilarious.”

Sean defensively crosses his tattooed arms over his chest.

“You want me to forgive myself for my idiotic mistake. But you—you can’t forgive yourself for mistakes you made years ago. You’re unbelievable, Sean. Good thing you and Tasha aren’t mates. Talk about a bunch of guilty sods. Neither of you can forgive or forget, whether they are your mistakes or not.”

He blanks his face, not wanting her to read how deeply his past mistakes still affect him. _I don’t deserve forgiveness and I can never forget. I won’t hurt someone I love again._

Rayna pulls herself up to her feet and touches his tense arm. “You are a good man. We all see it. All of us, which is why Alpha and Aaron and Spencer trust you with the twins. We want _you_ to see what we see in you.”

Rigid despite her comforting touch, Sean clenches his teeth. “You don’t understand. You’ll never understand. I will always be a drug addict, whether I’m clean or not. My mistake, my choice of using drugs will follow me the rest of my life. I can never get away from it.”

“You’re right. You will always be an addict and that will never change.” Rayna rubs his arm comfortingly. “But you have a choice of whether or not that part of you will dictate every aspect of your life. Your future, your happiness. Because right now,” Rayna eyes him sympathetically, “you are letting your addiction win. Hope, Sean. We all need it and your inability to allow yourself to have hope will be your demise. No one can live without hope.”

Sean squeezes his eyes shut, wanting to block out what she’s saying. He has spent a lot of time with Rayna since the incident and it has deepened their relationship. Somehow, the bitterness from her betrayal faded and they have become friends. The problem is Rayna facing her own mistakes has had an unfortunate side effect. Rayna continues to challenge him on his issues.

She is different than her siblings, perhaps a result of being the only Alpha of the siblings. Sean has found himself drawn to her in a way he hadn’t been before. Tasha and he are similar in personality, it makes sense they get along. She understands him and he understands her. As for Marcus, he doesn’t know how to justify the way he is drawn to Marcus and he doesn’t dare look too closely. Rayna is a powerhouse, despite being only sixteen. She doesn’t let him hide from the hard truths, as much as he wishes she would.

Sean doesn’t want to admit she’s right. He doesn’t want to admit that he won’t allow himself hope. Sean balls his hands into fists, his entire body rigid with tension. He wants to run, to flee from her words. It echoes over and over inside his head. _*No one can live without hope.*_ He slaps his fists against his temples, squeezing his head between his hands. Rayna grabs his hands and gently pulls them away. She hugs him tight and murmurs words of comfort and reassurance. Sean wants her to stop. Rayna needs to realize he doesn’t deserve hope. He doesn’t deserve a mate or children.

Rayna’s soft eyes stare into his. “When are you going to stop punishing yourself, Sean?”

“Never.” Sean doesn’t see any point in telling her otherwise. He will not risk hurting someone the way he was hurt by his parents or the way he hurt Aaron. His destined mate will have to find happiness without him.

Pain flashes on her face and Rayna’s sorrowful eyes bore into his. It hurts him to see the pain his declaration causes her but it changes nothing. Sean will protect his mate, especially from himself.

“Then I pray for your mate’s sake, he or she can change your mind.” Rayna looks at the open door where the twins sleep and has to blink back tears. “I see you how you are with Kyla and with Cian. The thought of never seeing you holding your own child like you do them breaks my heart.”

Sean shakes his head. The thought of having a child terrifies him. His parents were horrible, abusive people and scarred him deeply, both emotionally and physically. Sean cannot risk doing the same to his own child and the only way he can guarantee that is to not have children. He hates even the risk of being an uncle to the twins. Disappointing and hurting them would kill him. If Sean had his way, he’d remain on the sideline of their lives where it is safe.

“Why can’t you believe in yourself?”

“I’m a drug addict, Rayna. Never trust a drug addict.” He was weak before and he fears he’ll be weak again someday. What if in his drug-addled state, he lashed out? Hurt one of the twins or someone else he loves.

Rayna growls in frustration. “Must it always come back to that?”

“Yes, because that is what matters.”

“To you, not to us,” Rayna whispers furiously.

Memories of his father’s drunken rages and his mother… “My parents—”

Rayna interrupts harshly, “You are not your parents. You are nothing like them.”

“I could—”

Her hand slashes the air in front of him. “Don’t.” Rayna stabs her finger near his face. “Don’t you dare say you are anything like them.”

Sean’s taken aback by the vehemence in her voice.

“You are _nothing_ like them and you never will be.” Rayna paces back and forth, Zeus and Sean watching her every move.

Sean doesn’t dare open his mouth. When she is like this, he can see the glimmer of the Alpha she’ll be someday. Rayna has the same protective instincts as Derek. She sees him as part of her pack and wants to protect him from himself. He’s seen her behave the same way with Tasha, to as much avail as with him.

“Aaron—”

“I am not Aaron.”

Rayna shakes her head sadly. “Their sins are not yours or Aaron’s.”

“I never said they were.”

“Then stop acting like it. You live as if it is inevitable.” She pins him with her eyes. “You are not Aaron and I don’t want you to be. You two share an abusive past. Why do you assume only you are capable of turning into your parents? You show not a smidgen of worry about Aaron turning into them and hurting the pups.”

Sean’s mouth drops open in outrage. He clenches his teeth at the thought of anyone believing Aaron capable of such a thing. “Because Aaron isn’t capable of hurting an innocent. He would die before he ever hurt his children, or Derek or Spencer.”

“But you could and would?”

Sean’s stomach churns at the thought. “On drugs, I could be capable of anything.”

“I talked to Aaron. You never hurt anyone, not even while you were using. You, Sean Moreidner, are no more capable of hurting an innocent than Aaron is. You both were raised by despicable people but whatever evil was in them, neither of you possess it.”

Deep down, Sean wants her to be right but he can’t afford to take the chance. If he hurt someone, one of the twins or his mate or his child, he could never forgive himself.

Rayna throws up her arms in disgust. “You are infuriating, Sean. Utterly and absolutely infuriating. It’s like talking to a wall. Stubborn and unwilling to let go of the past, the both of you. You and Tasha, I swear, the pair of you are enough to make a person go insane. ”

He prefers to think of it as resolve, not stubbornness.

“Your mate better have the patience of a saint,” she mutters.

Sean’s whole body stiffens. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters.”

Sean shuts his eyes and wishes Aaron and Spencer would come back already.

“Sean?”

Rayna must see something in his face, he can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Rayna’s keen eyes scrutinize him. “You couldn’t.”

Sean avoids her eyes. “I have to. To protect my mate.”

Disbelief and horror are written all over her face. “Sean, you can’t do that. If you find your mate, you can’t throw away the one person made for you.” She grips him with a desperation that matches the desperation in her voice. “I know you’re afraid but rejecting your mate? That’s unconscionable.”

Sean reads the unsaid “it’s unforgivable” in her eyes. Nonetheless, he won’t lie to her. “It must be done.” He sees the tear trail down her cheek in the corner of his eye and turns away, unable to bear the sight of it.

“I feel sorry for you, Sean. You are letting your parents win. You disappoint me, I thought you had more fight in you.”

Sean is saved from answering when Aaron and Spencer come back. The moment he sees them, he rushes off. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone about why Rayna’s cheeks are wet with tears or what they talked about. Nothing has changed. Her words and her tears hurt but he made his choice long ago. He must stay strong for his mate. Sean knows his mate will be better off without him. When the day comes that they find each other, he will need every bit of his resolve to make a clean break. Sean won’t subject his mate to the mess of his past. _*It’s better this way.*_ He has to believe that.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

**_How are you doing, Pup?_ **

Marcus glances at his Alpha; he would shrug if he could as a wolf. **_Fine._ ** He studiously ignores the look that passes between Alpha and Tasha. A moment later, Tasha sprints ahead.

**_We’ll let her have her fun._ **

Neither of them is built for speed, Tasha can, and sometimes does, run circles around them. **_I’m fine, Alpha. You don’t have to worry about me._ **

Derek rolls his amber lupine eyes. **_You’re not and none of us expect you to be._ **

**_What’s the point of talking about it? I don’t blame Sean._ **

**_And Rayna?_ **

**_Maybe a little._ ** Again, Marcus wishes he could shrug. **_When it really hurts._ ** He’s forgiven Rayna but when it hurts especially badly, a petty part of him gets mad and holds her responsible.

Derek slows to a stop. **_You ever need me, I’m here. Same goes for the rest of us._ **

**_I know._ ** And he does. It is what makes this bearable. **_Why don’t you go on ahead?_ ** Alpha looks at him curiously. **_I’d like to be alone if that’s okay._ ** Alpha nods slowly. He nuzzles Marcus briefly and trots off after Tasha without a word. Marcus watches him go. Alpha doesn’t look back; when he’s out of sight, Marcus turns to his left and starts jogging. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he supposes it doesn’t really matter. Marcus simply needs to think.

Marcus hasn’t told anyone his suspicions. About Sean and him. He is drawn to Sean and has been since the moment he saw him. Each of them has been drawn to him in different ways. Tasha and Sean are both haunted and controlled by the demons of their past. Rayna seems to see Sean as another sibling and alternates between teasing and mothering him like she’s his Alpha. Not that Marcus would ever say that aloud, he’s not suicidal. He and Sean are complicated and Marcus knows it. He thinks Sean realizes it too but the vampire is skilled at avoidance; he’s had plenty of practice in his life. Marcus doubts Sean has allowed himself to consider things.

* _The question is, am I willing?_ Marcus slows to a walk. _Am I ready to face the truth?_ * He stops and sits down, letting the familiar beauty of the woods flow over him. Pain surges, spreading from his heart over his entire body. Marcus bares his teeth, growling. The intensity spikes like a silver knife being twisted into his heart. He slumps to the ground, strength bleeding out of his legs. Riding the pain, Marcus whines softly until it eases to a barely noticeable ache. * _Fuck_ .* It’s getting worse, faster than it should. Rising on shaky legs, Marcus knows his suspicions are correct. * _What am I going to do?_ *****

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Derek charges forward, chasing down Tasha until she is within sight. **_Tasha!_ **

She turns her head, spotting him behind her. Tasha slows and turns around, meeting Alpha halfway. **_Where’s Marcus?_ **

**_He said he wanted to be alone._ ** Worried, Derek looks behind him, despite knowing he won’t see his pup. **_He’s hiding something. I don’t know if it is the pain from not being able to touch Sean or something else. Has he talked to you?_ **

Tasha shakes her head. **_No. I’ve asked Rain, he hasn’t talked to her either. I’m getting worried about him._ **

**_If it is not being able to touch Sean, there’s nothing we can do about it._ ** Derek suppresses the urge to snarl. He hates seeing his pup troubled and not being able to do anything about it.

**_I know. All we can do is hope Sean will touch him, soon._ **

**_Me too._ ** His pup hides his pain well but Derek knows he feels it far too often for his liking. **_Are you done? I’m heading back._ **

**_I think I’ll run a little longer._ **

**_Okay. Stay safe._ ** Derek waits for her acknowledgment before running back home. He dislikes leaving his helpless pups alone for long. Zeus will protect them to the death as will whoever else is watching them but still. Derek likes seeing they are safe with his own eyes.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Tasha’s paws slap the ground, running like a reaper is chasing her. * _If only I could escape my past as easily._ * She runs until she is near the end of her stamina and eases to a light trot. Talking about Sean always brings her own past to the forefront. She has as much fear, maybe more, than Sean does concerning his mate. Sean fears hurting his mate but Tasha, what she fears most is being rejected by her mate. If her mate is a wolf, she’ll be rejected for sure. Even if her mate is something else, Tasha is still the freak her former pack, the Volkovs, accused her of being. She’s a werewolf that needs silver to keep strong and healthy. No other wolf is like her and for good reason, Tasha is a mistake, a monstrosity among wolves, and she always will be.

She looks up at the sky, feeling the pull of the moon even without it being visible. Tasha wishes the Moreidner pack’s words could erase all the memories of being called a freak but they can’t. The Volkovs aren’t the only ones to call her a freak for being a werewolf who needs silver to survive. They won’t be the last; it’s why she guards her secret vehemently. In nearly all cases, acceptance comes only with ignorance.

Tasha whines softly. Being what she is, mating is not in her future; she can’t afford to hope otherwise. Even if she isn’t rejected by a werewolf mate, she could kill them because of the silver in her veins. Tasha could try hiding the truth from a non-wolf but eventually, it would come out. Having a taste of happiness only to have it ripped away would only make the rejection harder to bear. * _It’s better to never find love._ * Rayna thinks her foolish, they probably all do except Sean, but having her mate’s love turn to hate and disgust would shatter her. Losing her pack was hard enough, losing her mate, the one person supposedly made for her isn’t something Tasha is certain she can survive.

Thoroughly depressed by the thought, Tasha spots a rabbit and pursues it. The chase is what she needs to leave the dark, hopelessness she is feeling.

Panting, Tasha’s mood is high, the ghosts of the past banished for a time by the thrill of the chase. She slowly starts for home. Going on a predatory chase centers Tasha, even if she did no more than run after a prey animal with no intentions of catching it. She knows who she is: the top Beta of Pack Moreidner, daughter of her Alpha, sister to Marcus, Rayna, and the twins, godmother, and friend. Perhaps she won’t have the lasting love she sees around her but Tasha has value and purpose. She will remain content in what she has been given. Happiness isn’t for everyone.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Aaron shares a quick look with Spencer, who nods, and Aaron goes after his brother determinedly. Spencer immediately wraps his arms around Rayna. “What happened?”

Rayna hugs him back with a tinge of desperation. “It’s worse than I thought, Spencer. I thought avoiding touches was it or maybe going slow with his bond mate but it’s much, much worse.” She jerks back, her eyes uncharacteristically wet with tears. “He’s going to reject his mate. Sean won’t give him or her a chance. How could he even think of doing that?”

Having watched Sean, Spencer isn’t surprised like Rayna is. “He thinks he’s protecting his mate.” He’s confident that is how Sean is justifying his decision, foolish though it may be.

“By hurting them? Rejection can kill, doesn’t he know that?”

Spencer brushes the curly strand of hair from her face. “Sean’s guilt has consumed him. I fear he may never be free of it.”

“His mate is his only hope.” Rayna slumps sorrowfully. “And what mate would outlast his stubbornness after being rejected the moment they touch?”

Spencer hates seeing Rayna this despondent. Her punishing isolation has brought her close to Sean; his unhappiness and hopelessness make her feel like a failure, driven by her Alpha instincts. He won’t lie and tell her everything will be fine. Sean is a hard-headed just like Tasha; they think they are right and nothing short of a miracle will change their minds. Spencer fears for them both, as do Derek and Aaron.

“I don’t know, Rayna. I wish I had answers.” Spencer looks into the nursery where his precious babies are sleeping. He cannot imagine watching them suffer as Tasha and Sean do and being able to do nothing to stop it. Watching his friends, his sister and brother in heart suffer is torture enough. “Sean deserves a better life than the one he is planning, as does Tasha.”

Understanding lights Rayna’s eyes. “I know.” Shaking her head sadly, she repeats, “I know,” and walks away.

Spencer glances down at Zeus, who is guarding the entrance to the nursery. He pats his head, the soft fur comforting him. Spencer turns toward the sound of the opening door, unworried by being alone. Zeus would warn him if it was a stranger. Spotting Derek, Spencer asks, “Done with your run?” He notices both Marcus and Tasha are missing. Before he can ask, the door opens again and Marcus appears. At the look of poorly disguised pain and worry on his face, Spencer and Derek share a glance.

Derek moves toward Marcus. “Pup.”

Marcus looks behind Derek to find Spencer. “Can I talk to you?” His eyes dart from Spencer’s to Derek’s and back again.

“Pup?”

Marcus averts his eyes from Derek. “Alone.”

Spencer doesn’t have to see Derek’s face to know he’s hurt by his pup choosing to talk to someone besides him. Despite his mate’s hurt feelings, Spencer cannot refuse. Marcus sought him out for a reason. “Of course.”

Derek stands still for several moments before pulling himself together. He moves in the nursery, patting Zeus as he passes by the Guardian. “I will watch over the pups.” Derek’s expression softens as he scans their sleeping twins. “Take Zeus with you. Please. Neither of you is likely to be vigilant during this conversation. He will protect and watch over things while the two of you are distracted.” Derek’s eyes scrutinize Marcus carefully, keeping his face deliberately blank. “Take all the time you need.”

Knowing how hard it is to let them go, Spencer pecks Derek’s lips and briefly caresses the bonding tattoo hidden under Derek’s clothing. “If the pups get hungry, let out a howl.”

“Can do.” Derek soberly watches them leave, making no move to stop them.

Marcus is silent as they walk out of the house and deeper into the woods. Long after the house disappeared from sight, Marcus stops. Beside the creek are several large rocks and Marcus takes a seat. Spencer sits down next to him and waits for him to speak.

“I know Alpha wants me to talk to him but I can’t. He’s too close to me. Aaron’s too close too. Tasha, well, she’s got her own issues to deal with...or I guess to not deal with. I can’t burden her with mine too. ” With determination, he meets Spencer’s eyes. “You’re the only one that I can talk to about this. You’re in the middle. Neutral.”

Spencer simply listens to Marcus’s vague words.

“I’ve suspected for a long time but I never wanted to look too closely, especially after I found out…” Marcus stares vacantly at the flowing water. “I feared I was right.”

Having his suspicions at what Marcus fears, Spencer asks, “Were you?”

Marcus laughs bitterly. “Pretty sure I am.”

Spencer squeezes his hand comfortingly.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Marcus admits, “I’m Sean’s mate. At least, I think I am.” He nervously sneaks a peak at Spencer, fearing his reaction.

Spencer merely blinks at the declaration, no hint of surprise on his face.

Marcus gapes in shock by Spencer’s lack of reaction. “Did you hear me?”

Nodding, Spencer says, “I heard you. I’m just not surprised. I suspected it myself.”

“You did? How?”

“You and Sean have had a special connection since nearly the moment you met.”

Marcus sighs heavily, burying his face in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

Thinking of what Sean admitted to Rayna earlier, Spencer wishes he had an answer that could prevent two men he loves from the pain coming their way. He fears Sean will do exactly as he said and will reject Marcus. Sean cares for Marcus, probably more than he wants to. If he rejects Marcus, it will break them both. Spencer doesn’t dare think about what Derek or Aaron will do when they find out. The likelihood of bloodshed is high if that happens.

Continuing without waiting for Spencer’s response, “I already care about him. Not like you, Tasha, and Rayna do. Nor how Alpha and Aaron do. He’s special to me in a way I can’t explain.”

“Do you love him?”

Marcus sighs again. “I’m not in love with him.” He rubs his face wearily. “Not yet at least.”

Always the happy and carefree one, it’s hard to see Marcus sad, fearful, and a bit hopeless. Knowing how tactile wolves are, Spencer puts his arm around Marcus. “But you will.”

Sagging against Spencer, Marcus admits, “Yeah. I’m drawn to him in a way I never have been before.”

The pain in Marcus’s voice strikes his heart. He should be happy at finding his mate, instead, he is afraid. The problem is they both know Sean is not ready for a mate. He might never be.

“Since Rayna touched him, the pain has intensified significantly. It isn’t normal. I can feel it radiating from my heart and spreading throughout my body.”

Seeing the symbolism, Spencer is more sure Marcus is right about him and Sean.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hide it from the rest of the pack. They are going to know something is wrong,” Marcus says worriedly. “If Sean finds out…”

“He’ll feel even more guilty and touch you before he’s ready.”

Marcus exhales noisily. “Yeah.”

Spencer isn’t sure it is going to matter much in the end. Marcus is going to be hurt, badly, when Sean rejects him. Putting it off until Sean thinks he is ready to touch Marcus is only delaying the inevitable.

“Even if he doesn’t find out and chooses when he touches me, it’s going to be a disaster,” he says, resignation in his voice.

Spencer wants to give Marcus hope without lying to him. “Sean cares about you.”

Marcus says quietly, “I know he does.”

Flexing his fingers, Spencer hugs him closer.

Eyes closed, Marcus soaks up Spencer’s comfort. “I thought finding my mate would be the start of a whole new life. I thought I’d have what you have with Alpha and Aaron. Love and acceptance and completion. Children.” He swallows painfully. “All my hopes…”

Spencer tightens his arms around Derek’s pup. “All hope isn’t lost.”

“Isn’t it? Sean doesn’t want a mate, he doesn’t want _me_.”

The pain in his voice stabs through Spencer like a thousand cuts. He rocks Marcus, fervently wishing he had some way to make things right but he can’t. Sean is in control; his decision will determine everything. He can fulfill all Marcus’s hopes and dreams with a single word or he can crush them. “He’s afraid to want, Marcus. Sean’s terrified to hope, to love.”

“He’s going to reject me.”

Spencer releases a sigh. “I know.”

Marcus sags at the resignation in Spencer’s voice.

“I wish he wouldn’t but his head is too messed up. He’ll think he is saving you.”

Marcus pulls away, pacing angrily. “He’s wrong. I’m not asking to be saved. I didn’t ask for his protection.” He snarls. When Marcus looks up, his eyes are glowing, the wolf asserting itself in them. “Doesn’t he realize rejecting me is going to hurt me worse than any relapse ever could?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Spencer responds regretfully. “Maybe Aaron can talk some sense into him.” If Derek finds out about this, he’s going to kill Sean for hurting his pup, and he’ll have to go through Aaron to do it. Aaron’s going to pissed at Sean, too, but Sean is still his brother. * _This is such a mess._ *

Marcus slumps, the fight gone out of him. “Sean’s too damned stubborn for his own good.”

* _He really is. The stupid fool is going reject the best thing that is ever going to happen to him._ *

“After I lost my pack, I never dreamed of having another but I found Tasha and Rayna and then Alpha found us. I had a new pack. It gave me hope. I foolishly dreamt about finding happiness with my mate, having a family of my own.” Marcus laughs bitterly. “What an idiot I am to expect a happily ever after.”

* _Aaron better knock some sense into Sean._ * Spencer pats Marcus. “You’re not an idiot. Everyone hopes for their happily ever after. You deserve to be happy, Marcus.” His heart goes out to Marcus. “It’s not always easy, though and overcoming Sean’s fear won’t be.”

Marcus kicks a rock petulantly. “Impossible, you mean. Stubborn asshole.”

“If anyone can break through Sean’s shields, it’s you. You are patient and unendingly kind. Your heart is open and loving. He’s going to hurt you.” Spencer meets Marcus’s tormented eyes. “I wish he wouldn’t but he is going to. Terribly. The question is can your heart endure every hurtful word or snub long enough for Sean to realize you are everything he needs.”

Hanging his head, Marcus answers thickly, “I don’t know if I can.”

Spencer hugs him and it is too much. Marcus breaks, sobbing against him, the pressure that had been building up at bottling everything inside too much to hold in any longer. He cries until he has nothing left, unable to stand without Spencer’s help. “Here now, let’s sit down.” Marcus lays his head on Spencer’s shoulder. “I’m here, any time you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on. You can get through this.”

“Thank you.”

For a long moment, they sit together quietly, Zeus carefully watching over them.

“Please, don’t tell Alpha about this.”

“I promise, I won’t. This is for you to tell him, not me. He will find out, eventually.”

“I know. With luck, after Sean gets his head out of his ass,” Marcus jokes shakily.

“Sean better hope so.”

Marcus gives a tiny smile at the thought. Standing up, he wipes his face clean. Avoiding Spencer’s eyes, he apologizes. “I’m sorry I burdened you with this. I shouldn’t have—”

“Stop.” Spencer meets his eyes steadily. “You needed to get this off your chest and I’m honored you came to me. You aren’t alone in this, Marcus. Even if it’s just us, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Spencer.”

“Come on, we better get back before Derek comes after us.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Someone pounds on the door without avail. Sean hears the sound of a key in the lock and then the door opens. * _I shouldn’t have given Aaron a key._ * Sean refuses to look up as Aaron comes in.

“Sean?”

Raring for a fight, Sean looks up and glares at his brother. “I don’t recall inviting you in.”

“You gave me a key, I consider that a permanent invitation,” he says calmly, taking a seat facing Sean. “You want to talk about what happened?”

“As if you don’t you know,” Sean snarls. Rayna probably blabbed all about it.

“I don’t know.” Aaron settles back. “Talk to me.”

Still mad at Rayna for pushing and for making him feel guilty, Sean challenges, “Why? So you can judge me, too?”

“Clearly, you need to talk about whatever happened. I’m willing to listen and I promise to do my best not to judge you.”

Aaron’s calm, confident tone settles Sean down. “Okay. It’s about finding my mate.”

Nodding, Aaron bids him continue.

Defiantly, Sean vows, “I’m going to reject my mate when I find them.” Aaron doesn’t look surprised at the declaration, instead, he looks sad as if he expects it. Thrown off by his reaction, Sean feels his rage lessen.

“Why?”

A simple question, although Sean thinks the answer should be obvious. “Because I’m a drug addict.”

“Yes, you are. My question is, are you going to use that as a shield the rest of your life?”

“I’m not using it as a shield!”

Aaron raises a brow in question. “Aren’t you?”

Sean opens his mouth to protest, then closes it. * _Is that what I’m doing?_ * Then, he shakes his head violently. “No, I’m doing it to protect them.” His mate will be better off without him. * _I won’t be like mom and dad. I won’t hurt the people I should love. They are better without me._ *

“By hurting them?”

A sharp pain flashes in his chest at the thought of hurting his mate. But he hardens his resolve. “I won’t change my mind. That little pain will prevent a world of it for them in the future.”

“If you believe that why are you upset?”

“Rayna basically called it unforgivable.” He remembers the look in her eyes and the sadness in her voice when she said she thought he is letting his parents win and her implication that he’s a coward. Sean feels fury build inside him. “As if she has any right to judge me!”

“Who are you angry with, Sean? Rayna or yourself?” Aaron holds up a hand to stop Sean from letting him finish. “You say this is for your mate. You say you’ve decided. But take a look at yourself, Sean. You are out of control. Seething with rage. Are you angry because Rayna got the truth out of you and judged you for it? Or are you angry because you feel guilty about what you plan to do?

Sean folds his arms defensively, glaring at the wall. “I have nothing to feel guilty about. It’s for my mate’s own good.”

Aaron challenges softly, “Do you truly believe that?”

“Of course, I d—” Sean halts, the piercing stare of his brother stopping him mid-word. He feels naked under those perceptive eyes. Sean admits to himself, he isn’t sure. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s used rage as a coping mechanism. He pushes people away to keep from thinking. Sean doesn’t know whether he’s angry at Rayna or at himself. In the end, it matters not. “I have to,” he admits timidly. “I don’t know what else to do.” Taking a chance with his mate is the most terrifying thing he could ever do. Sean doesn’t know if he is strong enough to recover from disappointing his mate. “I’ve screwed up everything I’ve ever done. I won’t—no, I can’t do that to my mate.”

“Your solution is to never try?” Aaron asks mildly.

“Yes—no.” Sean sags, utterly confused. “I don’t know anymore.”

Aaron squats in front of Sean and pats his knee. “Then find out. You need help, Sean. What our parents put us through messed with your head. You can’t isolate yourself forever, letting fear run your life. Talk to a professional. Please.”

“What? No.” The thought of seeing a therapist makes him feel weak.

“It can help. It helped me.”

Sean’s head snaps up in surprise. “What?”

“Did you think I made it out unscathed by our upbringing?”

“Well, yeah.” His head is spinning. * _Aaron went to therapy?_ *

“I wasn’t. Therapy is the reason I was able to have a coven of my own. Without it, I’d be like you. Terrified out of my mind about making a mistake and being like Mom or Dad.” Aaron ruffles his hair. “I’d be a complete mess, especially about the twins.”

Sean gapes in shock. Aaron has always been his perfect big brother while he’s the screwup. To hear Aaron admit that he had needed help amazes him. “Do you think it would really help?” Sean blinks back tears. Does he dare hope?

Aaron grips Sean’s shoulder. “Yes, I do.”

Is he brave enough to try? “I don’t know if I can.”

“What do you have to lose, Sean? I’ll be with you, whatever you need. If you want me there, I’ll be there.”

Closing his eyes, Sean swallows. “Okay.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

The mood in the Moreidner household is subdued, every member bogged down by worry, whether from their own problems or someone else’s. Eyes intently on Marcus, Derek tries to figure out what he and Spencer discussed. Neither was inclined to explain when he asked. Derek hates when one of his pups hides something from him. Marcus is usually the most open but not this time. Something is bothering him and Derek wishes he would talk to him. Glancing over at Spencer, he detects worry in his violet blue eyes. * _What the hell did they talk about? Whatever it is, has Spencer worried._ *

 ** _Pup?_** Marcus looks at him. **_Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?_**

 **_I’m sure, Alpha._ ** His pup glances at Spencer. **_Spencer helped me out. You don’t need to worry._ **

**_I’ll always worry about you, Pup. It’s my job._ **

Marcus’s lips twitch in a tiny smile. **_I know._ **

**_I’m here if you change your mind._ **

**_I know. I’m going to go watch a movie._ **

Helplessly, Derek watches him leave. “You sure you can’t tell me?”

“I’m sure, Derek. It’s not my secret to tell.”

“I hate secrets.” Especially from his pups, he wants to kiss their boo-boos and make them better. Resigned, Derek sighs. Unfortunately, life doesn’t work that way. His three oldest pups are growing up. It’s a hard fact to swallow.

“I know.” Spencer pats Kyla’s back lightly, getting her to burp, then passes her to Derek. Then he picks up Cian and helps him latch onto his nipple.

Derek cradles Kyla gently while watching Spencer feed their son. It’s a beautiful sight and makes him equal parts proud and hot. “I hope Aaron can talk some sense into Sean. Rejecting his mate, can you imagine? Rayna is despondent over it. If I didn’t know better, I would think she’s his mate from the way she’s acting.” Looking down at Kyla, he misses the stricken look on Spencer’s face.

Spencer clears his throat. “Rayna just wants him to be happy and rejecting his mate is only going to make him miserable.” * _And Marcus. Gods above, don’t let it happen to Marcus._ *

His tablet ringing stops Derek’s response. He picks it up one-handed and checks who is calling. Derek breaks out into a smile. “It’s my parents.” He accepts the call. “Hi, Mom, Dad.”

“Hi, Pup,” Hank greets. He melts at the sight of his little granddaughter. “Hi, Little One. She’s beautiful, isn’t she, Fran?”

Fran beams. “She’s perfect.”

“She’s all fat and happy. Spencer just fed her.” Derek gets up and sits beside Spencer, making sure they are both in the frame. “As you can see, it’s Cian’s turn now.”

“Hi, Spencer. You look beautiful, my dear,” Fran says, her eyes soft.

“Thank you, Fran.”

She smiles. “I’ll get you to call me mom one of these days. Fran’s at least better than Mrs. Morgan.”

“Now, now, Dear, let the boy warm up to you. We haven’t even met them yet. Give him time,” Hank says. Turning back to Spencer and Derek, Hank smiles. “We can’t wait to come and meet everyone.”

“How soon do you think that will be?” Derek is eager to show off his mates and his newest pups to his family.

The happy grandpa image falls quickly away and in its place is Alpha Hank. “Soon. We are close.”

Derek doesn’t ask about the case, knowing well how important it is to keep things close to the vest during an investigation.

Strong and steady beside him, Fran says, “We will call when our investigation is finished.”

“Okay.”

Hank looks over at something Derek can’t see and nods. “We have to go. Tell the others hello from us. We’ll be in contact soon.”

“Be careful.”

Fran grins wickedly. “Always, Pup.” Then she ends the call.

Finished feeding, Spencer burps Cian.

“Are you nervous?” Derek asks, noticing something off.

Spencer shrugs. “It’s your parents, your family. The twins’ only biological grandparents. I want them to like me.”

Fingers sink into Spencer’s silky strands, massaging gently. “They’ll love you. They already do. Aaron too and our pups. They know how happy I am and that’s all they ever wanted for me.”

The tension bleeds out of Spencer. “Okay. I’ll try not to worry.” Leaning against Derek, he confesses, “I wish my mom was still alive. She would have loved to see me happy with a big family.”

“I wish she was, too.”  

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Sean gnaws on his lip, shifting from side to side before the front door of the psychiatrist’s building. Before he can change his mind, Sean opens the front door. After giving the receptionist his name, he sits down, his leg bouncing with nerves.

“Mr. Moreidner?”

Sean looks up and instinctively relaxes. Dr. Anthony Kroger has the soothing glow and the ethereal beauty of an Aurae Angel, who are known for their beauty, compassion, and wisdom. Sean physically feels the warmth of Dr. Kroger’s radiating kindness and compassion brush over his skin. He immediately understands why he often works with victims of crimes or victim’s family members. His presence feels like finding a calm place in the middle of a terrible storm.

“Please, come follow me.”

The hallway is short and painted a soft, comforting yellow. Sean admires the wings folded against his back; they are a soft gray in color. Aurae Angels are fairly rare on Earth; their fallen counterparts are far more common in comparison. Only the strongest can remain pure and full of light against the harshness of the world. Dr. Kroger must have a remarkable pureness and strength of will to see what he does every day without being corrupted by the darkness. Aurae Angels can transform into Fallen Angels when they are corrupted or changed.

Sean steps into the office and looks around. The office is warmth personified. Off to one side are cozy chairs facing each other. Another corner is dedicated to his young patients, having toys and books among two bean bag chairs. The atmosphere alone is like a hug, soothing and comforting.

Dr. Kroger gestures to the chairs, allowing Sean to choose his. Sitting down, Sean expects his nerves to rise up again but they don’t.

“Mr. Moreidner,” he starts.

Sean interrupts, “Sean, please.” He has no desire to be called Mr. Moreidner for the rest of the sessions.

“Sean, then.” With a kind smile, Dr. Kroger asks, “Why don’t you tell me why you are coming to see me and what you would like to get out of our sessions?”

“Aaron suggested it.”

Dr. Kroger tents his fingers thoughtfully. “Is that the only reason?”

“No.” Aaron may have planted the thought in his head and afterward but Sean made the decision. He considered the suggestion thoroughly. The truth he came to was that he needs help and Dr. Kroger is his best chance. “I don’t know how much Aaron told you about our childhood or about me.”

“Let’s take my professional relationship with Aaron out of the equation. In here, there is only you and me. I want to learn what I should know from you. Everything will remain confidential.”

“Thank you, Dr. Kroger.” While he didn’t believe Dr. Kroger would share details with Aaron, the reassurance is a relief. Gathering the courage to simply enter the office and admit he needs help is difficult enough without adding fears about lack of privacy to the mix. “I guess I should start out by saying I’m a drug addict.” Sean hurries to explain, “I’m clean now but,” shrugs, “I’ll always be one whether I’m using or not.” He vows, “My sobriety is my first priority.”

Sean glances over, relieved to find no judgment on Dr. Kroger’s beautiful face, although he does write something down. “I guess what I am looking for is healing and closure. My childhood, it wasn’t good. My parents were horrible, abusive people. They are part of the reason I sought refuge in the oblivion of drugs.”

“How old were you when you started using drugs?”

“Twelve. After Aaron left for college.” Dr. Kroger hums softly at the answer. Sean stares blankly at the painting on the wall. “I couldn’t deal without him. He protected me as best he could growing up but once he was gone, I was alone.”

“Do you blame him for leaving?”

Sean meets the doctor’s eyes steadily. “I did at one time. I know differently now.”

“What changed your mind?”

“I went through the program,” Sean answers simply. “Aaron clearly thought differently and always has but he wasn’t responsible for me. He went to college, fully intending to challenge my parents for custody as soon as he could. He told me that, the problem is I was too angry to listen or to believe him. I had made my mind up that he’d abandoned me. By the time he had a job where he could support us both, I was too entrenched in my drug abuse. I wasn’t in any place to accept help, especially not for my perfect brother.”

“You believed Aaron was perfect?”

“Of course I did. He was the one that got out of our messed up childhood, seemingly without scars. Went to college, got a good job. I hated him once. I was so angry.” Sean again looks at the serene, hopeful painting. “I resented him for being strong enough to escape while I buckled and turned to drugs as an escape. What an idiotic decision that turned out to be.”

“What changed your perspective?”

“Prison.” Sean remembers it like it was yesterday. He was desperate for more drugs, any morals he had taken a backseat. All he thought about was getting a fix. He _needed_ it. Then he got caught and his world fell apart. “I got caught trying to steal a houseful of electronics to get money for drugs. Sobriety was forced upon me.” Sean didn’t have the money or connections to smuggle drugs into the prison. He had to go through withdrawals under the careful watch of the prison staff but he got through it. “Free of drugs, my eyes were opened and I saw what I’d done to my life. I didn’t want to be like the other addicts I saw there. Their lives, their families devastated by their addiction. I wanted to be better.”

“And are you?”

Sean stares off in thought, remembering the waste of a vampire he used to be. He’s lucky he never hurt anyone in the state he was in. If he hadn’t been caught, he might have. “I think so.” Sean chuckles. “I wonder how many people can say that prison turned their lives around?”

“Everyone has the chance, too few take it, however.”

“I know.” He could have gone another way; he could be dead right now or back in jail.

“You should be proud of that. However, you must realize you are not in prison any longer, Sean. Your sobriety may have started there but you are responsible for continuing to remain sober. No one is forcing you and no one can.”

Sean swallows, the realization hitting right in the chest. It is his choice. No one and nothing is forcing him to remain sober, only his own desire and will. * _What an empowering and at the same time, terrifying, thought_.* His family can influence him and help him keep on the right track but in the end, _he_ and he alone decides whether to use or not.

As sensing the impact the words have on Sean, Dr. Kroger repeats it.

“It is my choice, now, and that scares me.”

“Why does it frighten you?”

“Because no one is stopping me from falling back into old habits but myself.”

“True, it is your choice. However, continuing sobriety does not need to be a lonely endeavor,” Dr. Kroger challenges. “Do you have family you could call upon if you needed help?”

“I do. My brother, his mates, his adopted children, his team and their families. They’d,” Sean swallows roughly, “they’d help if I asked.”

Dr. Kroger’s wings flutter and settle. “Can you ask them for help if you need it?”

Sean bows his head, staring at his hands. “I don’t know.” Asking for help isn’t his strong suit. Being an addict embarrasses him and admitting weakness to his family seems to be an insurmountable goal.

“Is that something you would like to work on?”

Not looking up, Sean mumbles, “Yeah.” He hears the scratching of pen on paper.

“Are you connected with an addicts anonymous organization?”

“Yeah. I go at least once a week.” The meetings help; they’re a reminder that he’s not the only person who has messed up. Sean isn’t judged there, not that his family does but _he_ does when he’s around them. None of them royally fucked up their lives like he has.

“Good. Do you have a sponsor?”

“Yeah. We talk regularly.”

“Could you ask your sponsor or someone in your group for help?”

“I think so.” He’s helped some other addicts when they were feeling weak; they wouldn’t judge him for being weak.

“Have you considered why you are able to ask them for help but not your family?”

Sean clenches his jaw.

“You do not need to answer, Sean. However, I would advise thinking about why.”

Nodding sharply, he keeps silent. He doesn’t want to think about it. Sean doesn’t want to admit, even to himself, the fears buried deep within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean’s therapist is a nod to Stanley Kamel, who played Monk’s psychiatrist, Dr. Charles Kroger, on the TV show Monk until his death. 
> 
> Migraines have been a bitch the past few months. I have a new medication, which appears to be working. Hopefully, that means updates will be a bit faster. Just bear with me.


	25. Beauty in the Heartbreak

Spencer slaps Derek’s hand away from his tie, then straightens it unnecessarily, smoothing his hand down his vest.

“You really don’t have to dress up, Pretty Boy.”

“Aaron’s wearing a suit, too,” Spencer says petulantly.

“Yes but he came from a meeting at work. Help me out here, Aaron.”

Aaron loosens his tie and strips it off, unbuttoning the top button and spreading the collar open. “Derek’s right, Spencer. While you look ravishingly sexy, the suit isn’t necessary.”

Knowing just how to distract Spencer, Derek leers. “Yes, you do.” He backs Spencer against the bathroom sink. “Good enough to eat.” He latches onto Spencer’s neck.

“We don’t have time for this.” Despite his words, he obediently arches to give Derek greater access.

“Always time, my beautiful minx,” Derek mumbles into his neck.

Aaron maneuvers behind Derek, his heat pressing familiarly against his back. He grinds his ass into his hardening cock, his mate moves closer and growls temptingly. Derek groans against Spencer’s skin, his cock pressing against his zipper at the rumbling growl. He doesn’t resist when Aaron forces his head to the side and sinks his fangs into his neck. Derek opens his eyes to find Spencer staring at him with lust clear in his eyes. With the pups feeding, Aaron maintains strict limits on drinking from Spencer. Derek knows the denial has only made Spencer feel more aroused when he watches Aaron feed. Derek palms his cock, feeling how hard he is. Spencer bucks against him, making those desperate little sounds he and Aaron love. Derek groans, the feeling of Spencer’s cock in his hand and Aaron sucking blood from his neck is perfection but he wants more. With his other hand, he pulls Aaron flush against his ass. Aaron takes one last gulp of blood, then seals the bite mark. He wastes no time opening Derek’s pants and shoving them down, along with his boxers. Aaron fumbles open a cabinet drawer and pulls out lube. Derek meets Spencer’s eyes as Aaron pushes a slick finger inside him. He closes his eyes and takes a second to let the sensations wash over him.

“Derek.”

The demanding plea forces his eyes open. He feels a second finger penetrate him and knows as soon as Aaron prepares him, he is going to fuck him. Derek pops Spencer’s button and slides down the zipper, shoving his clothes down until he’s bare. Spencer stumbles as he kicks off his pants and boxers. Derek lifts him onto the counter, maybe not the most comfortable for Spencer but he doesn’t seem to mind. He holds his hand up and the lube is passed over. Derek stretches him quick and dirty. Aaron finishes first, pushing inside Derek in one fast, smooth stroke. Derek arches, dropping his head back onto Aaron’s shoulder. He savors the feeling for a second but Spencer’s impatient and pinches his nipple viciously through his shirt. He shuffles closer, Aaron moving with him, and grabs onto Spencer, burying himself inside.

Spencer clutches his shirt tightly. “Stop wasting time and fuck me already. I do not want to meet your family while you’re knotted inside me, you bastard.”

Chuckling, Derek pulls back teasingly. “I could stop.”

Spencer snarls. “Don’t you dare.” He looks over Derek’s shoulder. “Fuck us both, Aaron. Hard.”

Aaron’s clearly in agreement as he slams into Derek, forcing him deeper into Spencer. Having no choice but to follow his rhythm, Derek thrusts with Aaron, neither man holding back. The unrestrained pace is going to ensure none of them is going to last long. Aaron and Derek grunt as their hips pound into the body in front of them with Spencer urging them on with beautifully uninhibited sounds. Aaron cums first, his rhythm only stuttering for a second before he continues his brutal pace. Derek’s knot soon locks itself inside of Spencer and fills him with hot cum. When Aaron pulls out, Derek picks Spencer up and turns, sandwiching the incubus between their bodies.

Spencer cranks his neck to the side and begs, “I need your cum.”

The words and Spencer’s pheromones are enough for Aaron to start to harden. “On the bed.”

Derek moves them carefully on the bed, Spencer spread out on his back. Aaron moves to straddle Spencer’s head. He strokes himself to full hardness and guides his cock into Spencer’s eager mouth. Aaron grabs his hair and face fucks Spencer.

“Just like that, Aaron. His pretty cock is near bursting.”

Aaron yanks his hair and Spencer groans happily. Spencer’s body starts to rock on the bed, Aaron turns back to see Derek fucking him carefully while they are still tied together. He grins and chokes Spencer with his cock.

Derek urges him on, “That’s it, make him take it.” Cum shoots from Spencer’s cock, splattering his own stomach and the back of Aaron’s suit jacket.

“Oh, Pretty. So fucking good. Gonna cum. Swallow me down, Baby.” Aaron groans and cums down Spencer’s throat. Aaron scooches back, leaning down to kiss Spencer roughly.

Derek watches the kiss then gets distracted by the sight of Aaron’s untouched hole. Imagining taking Aaron after Spencer, he spurts again. His hips slow to a stop. The three of them are sweaty, covered in cum, and panting.

Aaron swings off Spencer and sprawls out next to him on the bed.

Spencer has a big. satisfied grin on his face. He pulls Aaron into a dirty kiss, then does the same with Derek. “Is this going to happen every time I get nervous?”

“Complaining?”

Spencer meets Derek’s eyes. “Hell no.”

Aaron tugs gently on Spencer’s hair. “We’re happy to oblige.”

When Derek’s knot goes down enough for him to pull out, Spencer sighs and announces, “We’re going to have to shower now. We’re all disgusting.”

“Such a trial,” Aaron jokes.

“Oh, shut up, you. I’m going to be so pissed at you both if I am blushing when we meet Derek’s family. I was nervous enough without trying to hide that I just got my brains fucked out.”

Derek laughs. “Trust me, Baby, my family will understand. You being an incubus is the perfect excuse. My family are all mated and know what it is like, even if none of their mates are incubi.”

“Sure, use the sex demon as an excuse.” Spencer smirks wickedly. “I think you’ll have to make it up to me, tonight.”

“Really? And how will we be doing that?” Derek asks with a leering look.

“I might just have to fuck you both tonight. Be prepared.”

Aaron nuzzles Spencer’s neck. “I think I can handle that.” He turns to Derek. “What about you?”

“No complaints here.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Showered, Spencer dresses. No suit this time, he picks a nice sweater and a pair of brown trousers.

“You look beautiful,” Aaron says.

“Thanks.” Derek and Aaron are both dressed in sweaters, Although Derek is wearing black jeans and Aaron gray trousers.

Spencer kisses his mates tenderly. He is as ready as he’s going to be, Derek’s family will either like him or not. For the sake of the twins, he hopes they like him. Spencer walks into the nursery, patting Zeus’s head fondly as he passes by. In the rocking chair sits Marcus with Cian and Kyla in his arms. He is talking to them too softly to be heard. The sight of him with the twins is bittersweet. Marcus is great with babies, the thought of him not having his own is painful.

“I was just telling the pups about who they are going to meet today.” Marcus eyes Spencer critically. “Nervous?”

* _Not as much as I was before. Getting fucked within an inch of my life is quite relaxing._ * Spencer smiles down at his precious babies. “A bit.”

“No need to worry. Oupa and Ouma are great. I remember meeting them for the first time. I was terrified they were going to take one look at the three of us and force Derek to abandon us.” Marcus shakes his head at the memory. “Alpha tried to reassure us but all of us were scared. Tasha the most, not that I blame her after what her former pack did to her.”

Spencer can imagine the fear. After his mom died, he had been alone and vulnerable. He managed to stay safe for a while but eventually slavers caught his trail. They were relentless in their pursuit of him; luck kept him out of their hands for a time but his capture was inevitable. If it hadn’t been the slavers, it would have been someone else. Whether for profit or sex, people with evil in their hearts are always after the more vulnerable creatures like incubi.

Taking Kyla from Marcus, he kisses her cheek. He makes a silent vow to do everything within his power to keep his pups safe. Spencer inhales her perfect baby scent, using it to chase away the bad memories and the fear. If his mates hadn’t come, he would have been forced into slave bonding for the rest of his life. Spencer tries not to think about what could have been; he’s eternally thankful to be living a life full of love, freedom, and family.

His thoughts are interrupted when Marcus continues.

“We were shaking, all of us, when Alpha brought us inside. Terrified as she was, Tasha stood protectively in front of us. Oupa and Ouma, they could see all of it. They knelt down and spoke softly to us. I don’t remember the words, just the way it made me feel. Safe and loved. With a few words, they calmed our fears. I still remember how safe I felt when they hugged me for the first time. Tasha had this stunned look on her face. They made us family from that first moment.” Marcus strokes Cian’s soft cheek lovingly. “They’ll do the same with you, Aaron, and the pups. Sean, too, if we can convince him to come meet them. If finding out about Tasha didn’t faze them, nothing you can say or do will.”

“I hope so.”

Marcus stands with Cian cradled in his arms. “They will.”

Zeus goes alert, hearing something outside.

“That must be them.” Marcus walks out, handing Cian to Aaron as he passes him.

A shiver of nerves runs down Spencer’s spine. * _This is it._ *

Zeus starts barking, alerting everyone of the unknown threat outside the house. Excited to see his family, Derek rushes to the door. Spencer stays in the nursery, settling the butterflies in his stomach. Aaron stands beside him. “Ready for this?”

“I guess.”

“Where’s my confident incubus?” Spencer shoots him a dirty look, making Aaron laugh. “It’ll be fine. They seem to like us already.”

They can hear Marcus and Derek greeting their visitors. Spencer pats Zeus comfortingly. “It’s fine, Guardian, they’re family.” The tension in the dog lessens at the words but that could change in an instant if Zeus senses any threat to his charges. Spencer and Aaron share one last look and a brief peck and go out to face their in-laws.

Mrs. Morgan lights up like a Christmas tree when she spots them. “Spencer, Aaron! And our precious grandpups!” Spencer barely has a chance to catch a glimpse of her before he and Kyla are enveloped by her arms. She hugs Aaron and Cian next under Zeus’s watchful eye. Fran is a gorgeous woman with the flawless skin of a much younger woman and wavy white hair cascading down her back.

At the door, Mr. Morgan shakes his head in fond exasperation as his mate manages to scoop up the pups from their fathers’ arms. “Please excuse my mate, she’s been wanting to get her paws on the pups since we heard they were born.” He extends his hand to Aaron and then to Spencer. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Hank Morgan is a big, intimidating man with broad shoulders and bulging muscles. But his wide smile is disarming and warm, just like Derek’s. Then his attention is drawn to Cian and Kyla. Pure love washes over his face as he gently caresses their faces. “Hello, little ones. I’m your Oupa.” He daintily takes Cian, cradling him in his powerful arms.

“They’re beautiful.” Fran coos at Kyla.

Marcus nudges Spencer subtly. “See, told you.”

“Don’t mind us, we’ll just get our own luggage,” a voice says dryly.

Spencer turns his attention to the woman standing in the doorway, Derek’s younger sister, Desiree.

“Des,” the man behind her chides.

Disregarding the admonishment, Desiree shrugs unrepentantly.

“Keep your woman in check, Cole,” Derek teases.

Cole raises a brow. “I’d rather remain intact.”

Derek laughs. “Smart.” He takes their luggage and waves them in.

Walking carefully beneath a massive wolf wearing a Guardian vest, a tiny wolf pup attempts to slink into the house unnoticed.

Spencer watches in interest, he’s never seen a sight quite like it before. Wolves and werewolves tend to be like oil and water, too territorial to be in the presence of the other without fighting for dominance and territory. This wolf doesn’t appear to have any troubles being among werewolves and surprisingly all the werewolves appear indifferent as if the wolf isn’t a threat. _*Why didn’t Derek think to mention_ _his nephew has a wolf Guardian_ _?*_ He’s more than curious of how a wolf managed to become a Guardian of a werewolf pup. _*_ _How long has the wolf been his Guardian?*_

Seeing his curiosity, Desiree says, “Don’t mind Jason, he’s just shy. He’ll shift when he’s a little more comfortable.” She openly scrutinizes Aaron and Spencer. Gesturing between them, Desiree says bluntly, “So you two are the ones that finally got Derek mated. Didn’t think that was ever going to happen.”

“Desi,” Cole chides, rubbing his forehead wearily.

Spencer smirks, Desiree’s bluntness sparking his confidence. “Technically, it was me. Those two wouldn’t be mated without me,” he says, jabbing a thumb at Derek and Aaron. “They worked together for years without a clue until I came along.”

Fran pats his shoulder. “And we thank you for that, Spencer.” She leans in and says conspiringly, “We were getting worried he wouldn’t find his mate.”

“Mama.”

Fran giggles at the exasperated tone. “Derek’s a special boy, he just needed your help to see what was in front of him.”

Spencer laughs. “Aaron, too. He didn’t figure it out either, not until they found me.”

Indignant, Aaron shouts, “Hey!”

Unrepentant, Spencer shrugs. “It’s the truth.”

Aaron and Derek both grumble but can’t deny it.

Desiree snickers. “Oh, I like you. I bet you keep them on their toes.”

“I try.”

Cole grins widely. “This is sweet.”

Spencer lifts a brow in question.

“Derek’s razzed me about Desiree since the day we met. Karma, it is sweet.”

“What exactly about me, dear mate?” Desiree asks with false sweetness.

Cole’s look is bland. “I think you know.”

Desiree laughs, wrapping an arm around her mate and laying her head on his shoulder. “You love me.”

“Never said I didn’t,” he says, putting his arm around her waist. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy being able to finally razz Derek back.” Cole smiles at Spencer and Aaron. “Congratulations, truly. I’ve never seen Derek this happy and I can see why. He’s lucky to have you both and the pups.”

“Thank you, Cole,” Aaron says. “We all feel very blessed to be where we are. All of us have had to endure our struggles to get here but it was worth it.”

Hank says, “Hardships test our resolve. They force us to choose and those choices influence the type of life we live.”

Aaron nods with understanding.

“You all chose well,” Hank vows. “You are blessed. Welcome to the family, to our pack. We are here with you until the end.”

Fran, Desiree, and Cole echo his promise.

Spencer blinks back tears, Derek’s family effortlessly welcoming them with love and everlasting loyalty. “Thank you. That means the world to us, to our pups. I want them to be surrounded by love; I am grateful they will always have the Morgan pack.”

“Always, dear. They’re ours and always will be,” Fran promises.

“You’re stuck with us whether you like or not.”

Cole shakes his head wearily, chiding, “Desiree.”

Des meets her mate’s exasperated eyes straight on. “What? It’s true, they might as well get used to it.”

“You mean, get used to you?” Derek teases.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I am awesome.” Desiree yells, “Aren’t I, Jason?”

The little pup peeks around the corner at his mother, then disappears from sight.

“Still hiding, Jay?” Derek says lightly. He shoots a look at his three grown pups, who all swiftly shift and head in their cousin’s direction. “They’ll help him get comfortable, maybe take him for a run.”

“Thanks, Derek. He loves being around his older cousins.”

“The pups love him too, Cole. They’ll have a blast.”

They hear the four scramble out the door.

“It’s surprising you have such a shy pup,” Spencer says. “An Omega?”

“Yes,” Desiree answers.

Hank confesses, “It surprised everyone.”

Fran looks up from Kyla. “He’s a sweet pup, wouldn’t hurt a fly, that one.” Her expression hardens. “He’ll need careful watching in the future. Little Jay will need a strong but gentle mate.”

Desiree growls menacingly, “No one will harm my pup.”

Cole wraps his arms around her, soothing her surge of protectiveness. “I know, Love. Jay will be protected.”

Aaron looks around, noting all the protective expressions. “Is there something we should know about young Jason?”

Desiree takes a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking. “Jason nearly died when he born; he was born two months early. It was touch and go but as tiny as he was, he pulled through. My Jay is a gentle pup, sweet as pie. He has such an innocent heart.”

“Jay is an extremely submissive Omega,” Cole explains. “He is vulnerable to the influence of strong personalities, like Alphas. It isn’t that he’s trusting, he is wary of strangers, but...”

“If he was cornered by an Alpha, he would be vulnerable to their control,” Aaron guesses.

“Yes,” Cole confirms sagely. “We keep a close eye on him, knowing he needs a constant protector until the day his mate—”

“Or mates,” Desiree interrupts.

Cole smiles indulgently at his mate, echoing, “Or mates, come to claim him.”

“That’s why he has a Guardian.”

Desi and Cole nod. “He needs to have his Guardian with him at all times. Jason is never left alone, not for a second. She is with him, always.”

“Is this a common situation for werewolf Omegas?” Aaron asks, concerned.

Derek shakes his head. “No. Jay is a rarity. While werewolf Omegas are generally naturally submissive, that typically only applies to mates, parents, and pack Alphas. They have no issues defying outsider Alphas, it’s an evolutionary protection. Jay is lacking that trait.”

Spencer’s mind goes to the Maleficum family. Little Jay would have been the perfect victim, unable to resist, hopelessly under their thumb because of the way he was born. He thinks of Siirist; the elf had been brutally broken before he stopped resisting. Jay would be perfect from the start. The thought of an evil person finding out about Jay’s vulnerability is devastating. The poor submissive would have no protection. He glances at Derek and Aaron and knows in an instant, their thoughts are in the same place.

Desiree notices the look passing between them. “We have every protection available in place to keep him safe. As Cole said, Mera is his constant companion.She is the fiercest of protectors and would lay down her life if it meant protecting him.”

Needing to know, Spencer asks, “How did Mera become his Guardian. From what Derek has said and what I’ve read, werewolves do not get along well with wolves.”

“That is generally true,” Cole says. “However, there are always exceptions to the rules.”

“Mother Moon sent the perfect Guardian to protect Jason,” Fran vows.

“The day we brought him home, Mera came onto our pack lands. Wild wolves religiously avoid werewolf pack lands; they respect our territory just as we respect theirs. Mera’s welcome from the pack was not friendly by any means,” Desiree explains.

“A wild wolf coming onto a werewolf pack’s lands almost never happens and when it does, the wolf is typically mentally ill. The pack wasn’t going to take any chances,” Hank explains. “We wanted Mera off our lands.”

“Despite the unfriendly welcome of the pack, she didn’t flinch or back down. She walked directly toward us and sat down; she looked right through us.”

“Mera didn’t hesitate to approach us. Not even with me, Desiree, and Cole standing in front of little Jay and the rest of the pack growling at her in warning,” Hank says. “We were ready to protect the pack, Jay included, if she so much as twitched.”

“She was risking her life walking up to us.” Cole smiles, remembering. “She came for him and nothing would stop her, not even a pack of protective werewolves.”

“Our pack’s seer, Finn, had foreseen her arrival and her purpose,” Desiree explains. “I didn’t believe him, none of us did. A wolf becoming a Guardian to a werewolf? It was too unbelievable to imagine. We all brushed it off and forgot about it.”

“I failed to take his vision seriously. Finnhas been part of the pack for many years, since the moment he found his mate in one of my enforcers. He has more than proved himself a reliable seer since he joined the pack. No matter how unbelievable his vision, I shouldn’t have doubted him. As the pack’s Alpha, I should have trusted him.” Hank shakes his head with regret. “I won’t do that again. With how vulnerable little Jay would be without Mera, I am eternally grateful, it was I that was wrong and not Finn. Mera is a blessing to us; she lessens our worries for Jay. He can have a safe, relatively normal childhood because of her.”

The whole family nods in agreement. Spencer knows how much having Zeus around lessens his own and his mates’ worries about the twins. Little Jay is much more vulnerable than the twins will ever be. “How did you know? You said the pack saw her as a threat, what changed?”

“Finn. He walked right up to her and bowed respectfully, thanking her for dedicating herself to Jason,” Hank answers. “Finn’s mate was the only one whose jaw didn’t drop. She was the only one that didn’t doubt him, she knew the wolf would come. Her faith in her mate is absolute.”

_*As it should be,*_ Spencer thinks. _*Even when no one else believes, a person’s mate should have faith.*_

“Mother Moongranted Jay her blessing of protection. Protection She vowed he will have until the day he is claimed by his mate, Finn spoke with her in a vision.” Cole closes his eyes and lifts his face upward, his lips moving silently.

Spencer watches the others do the same. The knowledge must take a bit of the weight of worry off their shoulders.

Finishing his silent prayer, Derek adds, “And we thank Her every day for Her continued blessings on him.”

Spencer feels a connection with Jay. Biology determined their vulnerabilities but protection was given to them, whether by evolution in his case or by Mother Moon’s blessing in Jay’s. All that truly matters is they both have the opportunity to live happy and safe.

The sound of Derek’s tablet ringing breaks the mood. Checking it, he opens the call with a smile, “Sarah.”

“Hello, baby brother.”

Derek scowls at the endearment, making Spencer and Aaron snicker despite the dark look he shoots them.

“I assume the family has arrived?”

“Yes, they’re here. Safe and sound.” Derek moves the tablet around the room for Sarah to see.

“I wish I could be there with the rest of the family,” Sarah says with regret.

“We do, too, but,” Derek shrugs, “we know your duty is to the pack. Dad needs you to lead the pack while he’s gone, we understand.”

Sarah nods in acknowledgment. Moving on, she searches the shadows of the screen. “Are you going to let me see your mates and pups? I think I got a glimpse of ‘em before but it’d be nice to actually ‘meet’ them with the rest of the family, as much as I am able considering I’m not there. I do want to at least see them.”

Derek rolls his eyes at his older sister’s unsubtle demand. “Here they are.” He turns the screen to show Spencer, who waves and says hello. Then he moves on to Aaron, who greets Sarah with a nod and a smile. Derek moves over to his parents. “Here are the pups.” He shows Kyla and Cian in the arms of their grandparents.

“Hi Mom, Alpha.”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Fran greets. “Look at this precious pup, isn’t she beautiful?”

“She certainly is.”

Hank shows Cian off with beaming pride.

Sarah asks dryly, “Have they let anyone else hold the pups, yet?”

Derek laughs. “Our parents? You must be joking. Not a chance. I’m going to have to fight them just to get them back when they need to feed.”

Sarah chuckles. “Predictable.”

Unashamed by his selfishness for his grandpups, Hank ignores the dig by his children. Changing the subject, he asks, “How is it going there? Any issues I need to know about?”

Sharing a trying look with Derek, Sarah fights to stifle a smile. “No, Alpha. Nothing to report, everything is going well. Marisa and the girls say hello.”

“Where are our grandpups?” Fran asks pointedly.

Sarah grins. “Safe, I promise. They are on a field trip with the other pack pups. Don’t worry, they have plenty of protection and supervision.”

Hank grunts.

Sarah laughs, explaining to Aaron and Spencer, “Alpha is never satisfied with the pups’ safety unless they are within his line of sight.”

“Really?” Spencer drags out with a smile.

“Don’t even,” Derek warns.

Spencer smiles innocently. It seems Derek comes by his over-protectiveness naturally. Spencer’s glee is interrupted by Hank’s sigh. The disappointment on his face puzzles him until the big Alpha passes off his grandpup over to Desiree. Derek passes over the tablet, without comment.

Sarah shouts, “I hope to some day soon meet you both in person!” before Hank walks away with her.

Desiree nuzzles Cian. “I better enjoy this while I can before he gets back. I might not get another chance to hold him.” She hums contently. “New pup smell, nothing like it. I’ve missed it.” Desiree sends Cole a pointed look.

His brows lift in surprise at the look, something they’ll have to discuss when they are alone. “Just wait until Tasha and Marcus find their mates and start having pups,” Cole says offhandedly as he, too, nuzzles against Cian.

_*He had to go there.*_

“Now Derek,” Aaron tries to soothe.

Derek snarls, “They’re too young for that!”

Lifting a brow in challenge, Cole says, “Are they? Tasha’s nineteen. Marcus’s eighteenth birthday is just around the corner. Face it, Derek, they aren’t little pups anymore.”

“You’re going to have to accept that sooner or later, Derek,” Desiree adds nonchalantly. “Just like Alpha had to with us. Although if you were an only child, he would’ve had a much longer wait.”

“Stop laughing at your brother, Desi,” Fran chides. “It’s difficult for Alphas to accept their pups are grown.”

“Which is why I’m happy to be a Beta,” Desiree promises.

Cole agrees, “Me too.”

“Hey, at least Rayna is an Alpha, right? You should have some time before she finds her mate,” Desi says.

Instead of being comforted, Derek is depressed by the thought.

Concerned, Aaron knocks shoulders with him gently. “You okay?”

Derek looks up with sad eyes, glancing from Aaron to Spencer. “Just realizing that when Rayna does find her mate, she’ll be ready to have a pack of her own.” It’s different with Rayna. Tasha is the Moreidner Beta, Derek’s second in command. She will stay with the pack for likely the rest of her life, even if she passes the torch as pack Beta on to someone else. Marcus is the pack Enforcer, he, too, will likely stay with the pack. Rayna is a true Alpha though; she was born to lead. Derek will be the pack Alpha for many years to come and he knows Rayna isn’t like his sister. Sarah isn’t in a rush to be pack Alpha; she’s comfortable filling in as temporary Alpha when Hank is away but also willing to step back when he comes back. When she is ready, Rayna will leave the pack and start her own. Derek doesn’t know if he’ll ever be ready for the day she leaves. He turns to his mama and asks, “How did Alpha do it? How did you?”

Fran caresses her grandpup absentmindedly, answering, “It wasn’t easy for either of us when you told us you were leaving the pack. We knew the day would come but we weren’t ready. It’s impossible to be completely ready for it. You were, though, and we had to accept your decision. We couldn’t force you to stay; we could only support you.” She stands up, walking over to Derek. “We could only let you go and pray you were ready.” Fran gently places Kyla in his arms. “Your pups are growing up, son. Tasha and Marcus are adults.”

“Marcus isn’t eight—”

“His age has nothing to do with it and you know that,” Fran reminds gently.

Derek sags.

“You can deny it all you want, Derek, but it won’t change anything. Tasha and Marcus are adults; their mates are out there somewhere. You need to learn to accept that.”

Staring down at Cian, Derek says sadly, “I know.” It’s going to be difficult but he can’t hold them back. He needs to be ready for when they find their mates. Derek kisses Cian’s cheek and repeats softly, “I know.”

“Finding their mates is the start of a new stage in their lives. It means having to let them go but remember, it’s their chance at true happiness. The kind you share with Spencer and Aaron. Don’t you want them to be as happy as you are?”

Looking over at his mates, Derek’s expression softens. “Of course, I do.” He wants all his pups to find a person or people that will make them as happy as he is with his mates. Letting go is going to be nearly impossible for him but seeing his pups happy will make the struggle worth it.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Kyla is predictably the first to signal her displeasure at her empty stomach. Recognizing the cry, Spencer rises and gives Fran a regretful smile. Only hesitating a moment, she thankfully passes Kyla over without a fight. Her arms don’t stay empty long, however; Fran immediately collects Cian from Desiree, who hands him over without protest.

Spencer takes it in stride and heads to the twins’ room. He settles comfortably into the chair with Kyla making little disgruntled sounds. “I know, little one.” Spencer opens his sweater, then his shirt and guides Kyla to his nipple. She latches on eagerly.

With a fond smile, Fran watches Kyla feed. “Quite the eater, isn’t she? Derek was greedy like that, grunted just like she does while he fed.”

Liking the idea she eats like her father, he smiles and strokes her gently. “I wonder if she’ll be small like he said he was growing up, until he hit his growth spurt.”

“He was the scrawniest little Alpha I’d ever seen until he finally started growing.” Fran laughs. “He never lacked confidence though, despite his size.”

After drinking her fill, Kyla finally releases his nipple. “I have a feeling she’s going to have her daddy’s confidence.”

They swap pups. With a towel over her shoulder, Fran coaxes Kyla into a satisfying burp as Cian latches onto Spencer’s other nipple and starts to feed. “She could end up with your confidence,” she suggests lightly.

Spencer’s brows rise in surprise. He hadn’t realized he’d shown confidence since Derek’s family arrived; his nerves were in the forefront.

“Your initial nerves faded faster than you likely realized, Spencer. You do not contain the stereotypical meekness people expect from an incubus. You’re as strong and as confident as your mates.” Noticing Cian is finished, Fran again swaps babies and efficiently burps him. “If I had my guess, I would say you run the show around here.”

“Really?” Spencer asks, surprised.

“Am I wrong?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Fran coos at Cian before glancing at Spencer. “You didn’t have to. I’m trained to see things, it’s what I do. I analyze relationship dynamics and body language every day. First off, you have your mates wrapped around your little finger. They are strong men but you are their world. Probably partially because you are their catalyst but also as a result of your inner strength. You say jump and they’d ask how high.”

Spencer wouldn’t put it in those terms perhaps but he can’t deny it. Derek leads the pack, Aaron leads his team, but Spencer leads the family.

“You come off fairly easygoing but underneath is steel. Your will is ironclad. Crossing you would not be a wise move.”

Putting on an innocent look, Spencer questions, “Me? The incubus? I’d think my mates would be the fearsome ones.”

Fran smirks, gesturing to his face. “That, right there, is as much a weapon as what you are. It makes people underestimate you. What you lack in brawn, you make up for in brain. Derek says you’re some kind of genius and from the intelligence sparkling in those stunning eyes of yours, I find it easy to agree.” She watches Spencer with knowing eyes. “Derek would go with a direct approach, too passionate; he’d react instinctively as his inner wolf would demand. Now, Aaron is a different story. More cool-headed, that one. He would make a plan and execute it. You would employ your brain and the element of surprise, no one would see you coming, not until it was too late. Just like the Maleficums.”

Spencer scrutinizes his mother-in-law carefully, she appears proud of the sneaky threat she believes he possesses. “What do you know of what happened with the Maleficums?”

“Nothing specific. I know you and the other captives rose up and killed them all. How that was accomplished has been buttoned up tight. Even with our clearance, we know next to nothing. Would you like to share what happened?”

It isn’t a matter of trust, for he does instinctively trust Fran Morgan, it’s a matter of the less that know the secret of Wächter, the better. She must read his answer in his face.

“I thought not. Nonetheless, we are grateful for your survival, however it was accomplished. Perhaps one day you will feel comfortable enough to share?”

Spencer makes no promises. He doubts he’ll change his mind; it is better for everyone if the secret is kept locked up, no matter how trustworthy the person may be. Too many already know.

Fran seems to expect his noncommittal answer and changes the subject easily, “I better pass this little one off to someone else and start preparing a meal.”

“No need.”

“No?” Fran challenges, amused.

“Sean should be here soon, he’s volunteered to cook.” Sean hadn’t wanted to come at all but Spencer easily convinced him. A little desperate pleading and Sean was putty in his hands. He couldn’t deny him help with the food.

“Indeed? Aaron’s brother, correct?”

“Yes.” _*And probably Marcus’s mate,*_ Spencer finishes in his head. “He’s part of the pack. Please, welcome him as you have me, Aaron, and the pups. He may be hesitant at first, neither he nor Aaron had parents like you and Hank.”

Fran closes her eyes in pain. “Yes, Derek told me a bit of Aaron’s history. I should warn Desi to be on her best behavior. We wouldn’t want to scare the young man away.”

“That is wise, although if he didn’t go running from Rayna, I think he can handle Desiree.”

“I love them both dearly, but when those two get together,” Fran shudders.

Spencer can only imagine the trouble the pair of them could get into. _*Best to keep them separated as much as possible.*_

Cian is immediately taken out of his arms by Hank before he gets his other foot through the doorway. “There’s my little man, did you fill your belly?” Watching Hank with Cian, his love is plain. Both Fran and Hank clearly adore the twins. Having loving grandparents is important for the pups. Neither Spencer nor Aaron had grandparents growing up. His adoptive mother’s parents were dead long before he came into her life. Aaron had grandparents but neither set was loving in any fashion and he saw them infrequently growing up.

Loud, excited voices announce the pups’ return. Tasha and Rayna spill in the house first, followed by Marcus carrying a laughing young boy over his shoulder. Spencer’s heart twinges at the obvious easy happiness on Marcus’s face. It’s a sight he has seen far too little recently.

Desiree smiles, leaning against her mate. “I see you’ve been having fun, Jay.”

Marcus turns around so Jason grins back at his mother. “We played tag. It was fun!” Jay laughs easily as Marcus lifts him off his shoulder and dangles him upside down by his ankle. He giggles and tries to shove Mera away as she licks at his face, “Stop it!” Marcus laughs, flipping him upright to Jay’s delight and sets him on his feet.

Getting his first glimpse of young Jason’s face, Spencer can picture the beautiful Omega he will become. His eyes alone will draw in many an Alpha, they remind him of molten caramel. _*I see why they thank Mother Moon every day for her protection. This beautiful boy is going to be breathtakingly stunning when he matures. If given a chance, less scrupulous Alphas would take advantage of his vulnerability to make him theirs without regret.*_

Fran gives up Cian, putting him in Marcus’s waiting arms, and then opens her arms wide. Jason sees it as the invitation it is and launches himself into them. Fran peppers his face with kisses. “I missed you, little pup.”

“Ouma,” Jason drags out with the kind of exasperation only children can pull off. “I wasn’t gone long.”

Kissing him enthusiastically, she says, “Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you when you’re gone.” With him on her hip, she turns. “You remember when we talked about how Uncle Derek found his mates.”

Jason nods, his startling caramel eyes seeking out Spencer and Aaron.

“This is Aaron.”

“Hi,” he says shyly.

“Hello, Jason. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“This is Spencer.”

Jason bites his lip. “You’re the incubus.”

Despite his confusion about why that’s important, Spencer still answers truthfully, “I am.”

“The bad man took you away.”

Ah. Spencer understands now. “Yes, he did but I escaped.”

“I don’t want a bad man to take me away.”

The fear and dread in his little voice is heart-wrenching. A boy his age shouldn’t be burdened with that kind of fear. “You don’t need to worry about that, Jason. You’ve got Mera and your parents and your grandparents and all of your pack looking out for you. And if that wasn’t enough, Mother Moon herself is watching over you,” Spencer reassures. “Your only jobs are to listen to the people keeping you safe and to be a kid, okay?”

Jason stares at Spencer, the fear leaving his beautiful eyes as the words sink in. He says timidly, “Okay.”

Desiree catches his eye and sends him a grateful look, mouthing “Thank you.” Spencer accepts it wordlessly; fear like that has no place on a child’s face. He had to at least try to assuage the boy’s legitimate fear.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Sean paces outside the Moreidner home, wavering between going back to his apartment or going inside and meeting Derek’s family. Going inside is admitting and accepting he is part of Derek’s pack, which technically he already did by taking the Moreidner name. _*But admitting it to the pack is different than admitting it to Derek’s family.*_ Having extended family makes it seem official, in his mind at least. Before he can make a decision, the door opens. _*Marcus, of course.*_ It’s always Marcus.

He leans against the door with lazy grace. It reminds Sean of a sleek predator, the power is there but it’s hidden by his easy demeanor. “Decided to come inside, yet?”

_*How does he do it? Aaron never was able to anticipate my actions this easily. Not like Marcus does.*_ Sean decides if he doesn’t confirm Marcus is right, then technically he won’t be. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just arrived.”

“Oh, really?” Marcus challenges gently. “You weren’t, say, pacing out here in front of the door for the past ten minutes?”

_*Seriously? How does he know that?*_ Sean shrugs with false nonchalance. “Nope.”

With an eye roll and a snort of disbelief, Marcus steps aside and invites Sean inside. “That’s good. That means there’s no need to pile into vehicles and head over to your tiny apartment.”

Eyes wide, Sean sputters. “What?” The thought of not only the pack but the Morgans coming over and filling his small apartment gives him quite an image. Sean doubts they’d all fit. He’s never had more than a couple people in his apartment and even then, it felt crowded.

Marcus grins. “You don’t know the Morgans. You are part of Pack Moreidner, which means you are part of the family. They make our pushiness look like nothing.”

Swallowing, Sean doesn’t know what to say. Panic starts to trickle through him. _*Maybe I could hide somewhere until they leave?*_

“Face them head on,” Marcus recommends. “You don’t want them to run you down. Which they would,” he adds conversationally.

“Run,” Sean swallows, “run me down?”

Marcus shrugs. “They are a determined bunch, stubborn too. Where do you think Alpha gets it from? It’s part of why they are good investigators. Don’t make them chase you.”

_*How?*_

Answering his unspoken question, Marcus says, “I can see the panic in your eyes, Sean. You’re thinking about running and hiding until the Morgans are gone. I hate to tell you but it won’t work. If they have to delay going home and scour the city in order to welcome you into the family, they will. Family matters that much to them. You’re a Moreidner, Sean; they will not give up. They don’t know _how_ to.”

Sean’s head snaps up at the sounds of unfamiliar voices in another room andhis heart thumps loudly in his chest.

“Calm down. They don’t bite, you have nothing to worry about. It just means your family has grown once more and have more people who love and support you. As much as that scares you: _this is a good thing.”_

_*No, it’s not. It’s more people that I can disappoint.*_ Sean is terrified of family; a real, normal, loving family has a high potential for pain. Yet, Sean also knows how it feels to be alone. Prison showed him what it feels like to be all alone, what he thought he wanted. He quickly found out how wrong he was and how miserable it made him. Emotionally safe? Absolutely. But definitely not happy. As much as he fears family, the thought of choosing to be isolated and alone in the real world is utterly depressing. Everyone craves love and even with his deep-seated fear, he is no different. It’s why he reached out to Aaron; he wanted to assuage his loneliness and reconnect with the only person in his life who showed him love. Sean’s not desperate enough to chose to return to an isolated type of life, especially after reconnecting with Aaron and being accepted by the Moreidners. _*Family is a risk but the reward?*_ Sean smiles, thinking of his family. He gained more than he expected in reconnecting with Aaron, he gained a real life and more surprisingly, a loving family. _*Well worth the risk.*_ It’s a joy to be loved by the Moreidners even if it still terrifies him at times. He doesn’t deserve them or their love but he can’t imagine life without them in it andhe’s not giving them up. Making a decision, Sean nods. “Let’s meet them.” His heart stutters in his chest at how Marcus lights up. The uncomfortable feeling is not something Sean is willing or prepared to examine closer. Instead, Sean shoves it down and firmly ignores it. Emotions can be messy and he doesn’t want to lose the friendship he has with Marcus. He is family; Sean doesn’t need more than that.

Marcus leads the way, ever careful to avoid an accidental touch between them in respect to his wishes. “Guess who’s here?” he announces as he enters the room.

Sean steels his resolve and steps through the doorway, searching the room to find the new faces.

“You must be Sean,” an older woman says.

The welcome in her face and voice is nearly tangible. Before he can react, he finds himself wrapped in her loving embrace. _*Is this what it feels like to be hugged by a loving mother?*_ His mother didn’t touch him unless it was to hurt him.

“Welcome to the family! I’m Fran. Feel free to call me Mama or Ouma, whichever you prefer.”

Overwhelmed, Sean doesn’t know how to react to such an easy welcome.

She pulls back. “Such a handsome man, you are.”

His cheeks warm at the compliment, a blush staining his cheeks. His mother was not warm or complimentary in any fashion. He can’t remember a time he heard anything remotely positive from her lips toward him or Aaron. She never loved either of them, Sean isn’t certain she was capable of loving anyone but herself and maybe his father.

She studies his face closely, tilting his face from side to side in order to get a good look at him. “The resemblance to Aaron is subtle.”

When she releases his chin, he ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck. “Not many see it, ma’am.”

Fran waves off his address. “None of that ma’am stuff. We’re family.”

“Okay, ma—” Sean’s mouth snaps closed at the instinctive address. “I mean Fran.”

Fran shakes her head and looks at Derek, who smirks back at her and answers her unspoken comment, “You’ll get them to loosen up before long. They’ll be calling you Mama in no time.”

Fran harrumphs, then turns back to Sean and smiles, patting him gently on the cheek.

Sean almost jumps out of his skin at the feeling of arms hugging him out of nowhere. He looks down and finds a beautiful, young woman grinning up at him with her arms wrapped around him.

“Hi Sean. I’m Desiree. Don’t worry about being shy, with this family, that won’t last long.”

“Uh...”

“Sink or swim, brother. My bet is on you figuring out how to swim.”

One second she’s hugging him, then next she disappears and leaves Sean frozen in shock. Her whirlwind act has his head spinning.

Tasha pulls him over to a relatively quiet corner. “Something else, isn’t she? She’s like Ouma that way, both can run right over people with their enthusiasm. They have good hearts though. Desiree’s right by the way.”

Still trying to gather his wits, Sean asks, “About what?”

“Sinking or swimming. In this family, it’s one or the other. You’ll learn to swim, just like I did. The Morgans can be a lot to take in at once, especially for people like us. They’re loyal though and accepting. Once you let your fear go and embrace the opportunity in front of you, you will be glad you did. Oupa and Cole are less in your face; they’re the steady ones in the family. You will come to them, just like I did. There is something about them...” Tasha says thoughtfully, then rejoins the rest of the family.

_*Like Marcus.*_

Sean takes in Tasha’s words of wisdom without comment. Tasha knows better than anyone how he is feeling. He trusts her and in turn, trusts she is right about the Morgans. Not entirely comfortable despite the reassurance, Sean instinctively heads for Aaron. His brother has protected him his whole life, being beside him makes him feel safe. He can use the strength and added confidence boost.

“How was work?”

“Good.” Sean relaxes bit by bit, making small talk with Aaron. More comfortable, he doesn’t tense when an unfamiliar man approaches. His stature is large and Sean doubts it is difficult for him to look intimidating but with the big, welcoming smile on his lips, it’s impossible to feel intimidated. The man extends his hand and Sean takes it with only the slightest hesitation. The handshake is friendly, Derek’s father makes no attempt to show off his strength or fight for dominance.

“I’m Hank, Derek’s father.”

He figured that out with a bit of logic and the family resemblance. “I’m Sean, sir.”

Like his wife, Hank waves off the address. “Please, it’s Hank.”

“Hank.” When Hank grins, all Sean sees is Derek. It is probably the other way around for the Morgans. Either way, it’s clear where Derek inherited his smile from.

“Everyone has been talking my ear off about you. It’s good to meet you and put a face to the stories.”

Sean’s brow wrinkles. _*What exactly has everyone been saying about me?*_

Hank laughs heartily. “No need to worry, Sean. Everyone has been singing your praises, son.”

“Oh.” Sean blinks stupidly. His mindset is still of a drug user, when all he did was disappoint Aaron, the only person to praise him about anything. He forgets sometimes and it’s startling to realize he isn’t that man anymore. He’s a man to be proud of. _*When did that happen?*_ His focus has been on staying clean. Sean wonders, _*What have I done worthy of being praised aside from being clean?*_

Ignorant of Sean’s confusion, Hank rubs his hands together in anticipation and says, “I admit, I am mighty eager to taste your cooking. If my boy is to be believed, I might have to steal you away to cook for my pack.”

A man slides in next to Hank and jokes, “As if you could ever get Evangeline out of the pack kitchen. She’d tear your head off if you so much as touched one of her pots.” He meets Sean’s eyes. “I’m Cole, by the way. Desiree’s mate.”

Dazed, Sean can only mutter his name back.The two men are comfortable and relaxed with each other. Their auras, Hank with his warm strength and Cole with his calm friendliness, are enough to keep his nerves down. Marcus is right about them, he can feel how steady both of them are.

Chuckling, Hank looks between Sean and Cole. “From what the others said, losing a hand might be worth it.”

“If you think all you’d lose is a hand, you’re delusional, Alpha.”

Sean looks between the two men, unsure of how to react.

“True. For such a sweet woman, she’s awfully possessive of her kitchen,” Hank admits thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

“It’s been her kitchen since she was fifteen. I think I’d be a mite possessive too.”

Hank meets Sean’s confused gaze and explains, “Evangeline’s turning eighty this year. She’s been in charge of the food for the pack since before I was born.”

“That’s—” Sean swallows at the thought of being in charge of food for a pack for that many years, “that’s a long time.”

Hank strokes his chin thoughtfully. “I bet I could convince her to let you in her kitchen when you come to visit. You could swap recipes. Nothing Evangeline loves more than trying out new recipes and since you’re family and a chef like her, she might be willing to share a few of her secret recipes. Evangeline shares her recipes sparingly but I have a feeling she’s going to like you.”

“C-Come to visit?” Sean squeaks. His mind only got as far as meeting the Morgans here on pack lands. Imagining more never crossed his mind.

“Of course, son. We’d be hurt if you didn’t come along with the rest of the Moreidner pack when they come to visit.”

The warm certainty in Hank’s voice is baffling. _*When did I become the type of man that is welcomed to adopted family get-togethers?*_ Everything has happened so quickly and Sean is scrambling to catch up; it seems as if it was just yesterday that Aaron couldn’t trust him with his coven. Now the Morgans are inviting him to pack lands, offering to share secret family recipes. He’s fumbling to deal with it all. “But—”

“The trouble will be scheduling a time when everyone can come,” Hank continues, undeterred by the panic and confusion overwhelming Sean.

“We have to get together at least once a year,” Cole states, “no matter how difficult it may be with all the additions to the pack. The pups need time to get to know everyone and bond. And Spencer, Sean, and Aaron need their own time to bond with the pack.”

“Exactly. Busy schedules aside, the family needs to all be together at least once a year.”

Never having had this growing up, the normalcy of discussing family get-togethers is beyond foreign to him. His parents were loners, as were his grandparents on both sides. Family had little meaning to the Hotchners. To his knowledge, it had been more than a few generations since any of his family had been in a coven. _*How can they be so normal about this? Maybe to them, this is normal.*_

“Son?”

With dazed eyes, Sean looks up into Hank’s concerned eyes. The easy way Hank calls him son produces conflicting emotions in him. Calling him son was always a trap or a threat from his father. Hearing it in a soft, concerned ton is hard to process. The sound may make him feel good, however, it doesn’t make it any less scary. His mind unhelpfully supplies him with a vision of Hank calling him son, a look of utter disappointment on his face. Sean swallows hard around the lump, hoping he’ll never see that look on Hank’s face. It’s worse than imagining him saying it in anger. Seeing disappointment on Aaron’s was crushing enough; he doesn’t want to see it on the big, gentle Alpha’s. His expanding family means he has a lot more people he could disappoint. The pressure of their expectations and his own press in on him and he feels as if he’s suffocating. He can’t breathe.

“Are you okay, son? Do you need to sit down?”

A big hand settles on his back, the weight of it is heavy but comforting. _*Is this what it feels like to have a parent that cares about you?*_ Between Fran and Hank’s warm welcome, Desiree’s bizarre one and Cole’s nonchalant one, Sean is reeling. His parents did not prepare him for dealing with a normal family.How to take Fran and Hank’s easy and open care, how to react to Desiree or even Cole for that matter. It is terrifying. Getting used to it, to being loved and cared for, then losing it is what he fears most. Wishing for it is one thing but having it and then losing it? It’s too much.

Starting to hyperventilate, Sean tries to calm himself down but it isn’t working. Spots start to form in his eyes and Sean knows he’s going to pass out. A strong hand gently forces his head between his knees and a calm voice off in the distance tells him to breathe.

Sean sucks in air, his lungs taking in the oxygen greedily. The darkness lightens as oxygen floods his body.

“That’s it, son. Just breathe.”

The lightheaded feeling slowly dissipates and embarrassment quickly creeps in. Sean wants to disappear, he can’t believe he almost fainted in front of the Morgans. _*And for what? Because I’m terrified of disappointing every single person in my ever expanding family.*_ He mentally curses himself for being an idiot. Sean straightens slowly, Hank’s hand pressed against his back, offering support and comfort. “Thanks,” he mutters, attempting a smile but it comes out as a grimace.

Hank leads him over to a chair and Sean drops into it willingly. He scrubs his hand over his face, fervently wishing he could disappear.

“Feeling okay, Sean?” Marcus asks.

Sean hates hearing the genuine concern in his voice. “I’m fine.” Looking up, he finds Marcus isn’t reassured. A quick glance around the room reveals everyone has a spark of worry in their eyes for him. He shuts his eyes, waiting for the questions.

“Derek, Aaron, any special time we should avoid scheduling the family get-together?”

_*What?*_ Sean’s eyes pop open and he gapes at Hank. _*He’s just going to pretend I didn’t freak out and almost hyperventilate?*_

“Avoid the week before, during, and after the Fourth of July, the team is always working a case then,” Aaron states.

Hank says, “For us, it’s the Autumn Equinox.”

Sean zones out, shocked that everyone is ignoring what happened. _*They saw my embarrassment and they let it go without a word.*_ His parents would have ridiculed him but his adopted family didn’t take the easy chance to make fun of him. _*All these inquisitive people and none of them pushed me to figure out why I reacted as I did,*_ Sean thinks, amazed. He isn’t foolish enough to believe that will last forever but he’s grateful for the time.

His attention snaps toward the family conversation at the mention of Evangeline. _*Food!*_ Sean checks his watch. “Shit.”

“Language,” Fran scolds, covering up Jay’s ears.

Sheepish, Sean quickly apologizes, “Sorry. I—uh—realized everyone must be getting hungry. I should start preparing something.” Not waiting for an answer, Sean rushes into the kitchen to start cooking.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Marcus watches Sean hurry into the kitchen, longing to follow him, if only to be near him. He drops his gaze before anyone can notice. Forcing a carefree smile, he refocuses on his family while a bittersweet feeling churns in his belly. He jumps when a heavy hand lands on the back of his neck.

“Come, Pup. Let’s take a walk.”

_*He didn’t?*_ Marcus mentally shakes his head. _*Oupa couldn’t have noticed...right?*_ He meets eyes the twin of his Alpha’s. “Sure.” He almost winces at the forced tone of his voice, a slip-up sure to get Oupa suspicious if he isn’t already. _*I’ll have to be careful. Oupa hasn’t been Alpha and leader of his team for all these years for nothing.*_ No one knows, other than Spencer, and Marcus has no intentions of permitting that to change. All he has to do is keep Oupa from finding out.

The hand on his neck is tight but not painful as Oupa leads him outside.

“Anything new you’d like to tell me, Pup?”

Answering immediately and honestly, Marcus says, “No.” He has absolutely no desire to share his hopeless future.

With long strides, Hank walks deep into the forest with Marcus at his side. Walking beside Oupa always makes him feel small but protected. It’s not only his height but the power of his presence.

Despite his nerves, the scent and silence of the woods have a calming affect on him. Oupa’s steady presence does the same.

“Did you want to revise your answer?” Hank asks, finally stopping. He leans back against a tree and watches Marcus with the intensity of an Alpha. With the power surrounding him, it’s difficult to resist buckling under it. The power coaxes a surrender more than forces one.

It isn’t a look he’s had focused on him much, at least not from Oupa. From Alpha? Plenty of times. Hank is more of a doting grandpa with him and his siblings, than an Alpha. A bit of worry tickles his chest, his resolve isn’t feeling as solid as he’d like. “Not really.”

Hank crosses his arms over his massive chest and stares at Marcus. Nothing else. Doesn’t say a word, his only movement is blinking.

_*Stand strong.*_ Marcus forces himself to stare back. In the back of his mind, he knows he’s doomed to break. Oupa has been staring down people, criminals and pack members alike, for more years than he’s been alive. He’s famous for it; he doesn’t need to use physical force or words, all he needs to do is stare and wait. Hank’s only reaction is a little sparkle in his eyes at Marcus’s gall.

The silence, once comforting, is now stifling. The pressure builds as he attempts to stare down Oupa. Hank remains unaffected as Marcus’s will starts to crack. Few are able to resist Hank; Marcus is unfortunately not one of them.

Hank’s stare seems to chant: t _ell me. Tell me. Tell me._ The longer Marcus’s eyes are locked with Oupa’s, the louder the chanting in his head gets. He reaches his tipping point when the chanting becomes deafening. “Okay! I’ll tell you.”

In a blink, Hank goes from stoic Alpha to tender and caring Oupa. “I’m listening, Pup.”

Marcus inhales deep and holds the air in his lungs until they start to burn. Then he releases the air in one long, shaky exhale. He rubs the back of his neck, wondering where to start his hopeless mating story.

“Sean seems like a good man,” Hank announces.

Sagging, Marcus realizes Oupa saw something that gave him away. He shouldn’t be surprised but somehow he is. He’d successfully hid it from Alpha and Aaron’s keen eyes but Oupa had figured it out in no time flat. Knowing there’s no point in denying it, Marcus asks, “What gave me away?”

Hank’s eyes soften. “I’d recognize that longing look anywhere, Pup. The little glimpse I saw of it told me all I needed to know.”

Hanging his head, Marcus mumbles, “That’s what I feared.” As much as he tried to tamp down the longing, it bleeds through. The pain of not being able to touch Sean, especially knowing they are mates, grows more excruciating with each passing moment. The pack knows he feels pain but he’s been careful to hide the level. He doesn’t know what the pack would do if they found out and does not want to find out. Them touching is only going to mean trading one pain for another; Marcus would rather deal with the physical pain than the emotional he knows is coming.

“How long have you know?”

“A while,” Marcus admits with a shrug. He’s always been drawn to Sean, getting to know him simply changed the intensity of it. Sean is his mate; the way his heart and soul cry out for him leaves him with no doubts.

“Have you told anyone?”

“Spencer.” He finally looks up. “He’s a neutral party. He listened when I needed someone to talk to. And kept it a secret from his mates when I asked him to.”

“Good.” Approval lights his grandpa’s eyes. “Why haven’t you spoken to Sean?”

Sharp pain stabs his heart and he almost drops to his knees. Marcus sucks in a pained breath and struggles to stay on his feet. “Sean doesn’t want to find his mate. His greatest hope is that he never does.” Enduring the pain of that realization never gets easier. Opening eyes he didn’t realize he closed, Marcus looks at Hank, knowingall the pain radiating through his body and heart is being reflected. “He is going to reject his mate, Oupa. He is going to reject me,” he finishes with a whisper. Not a second later, he is enveloped in Oupa’s warm arms.

“How can you be sure, Pup?”

Ducking his dead into Hank’s chest, Marcus wishes he could turn back time. Go back to the time when Oupa would gather him in his arms and kiss his hurts better. Getting rid of this hurt will not be so easy. “He told Rayna he would and she believes him. We all do.” Marcus lets his eyes go unfocused, staring off into space. “He believes he’s protecting his mate.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard.”

“I know,” Marcus agrees with a sigh. Sean is too blind and scared to realize how stupid that kind of thinking is. Marcus would rather go through life, the ups andthe downs, _with_ Sean than be alone and be forced to watch his mate’s struggles from the sidelines. What will wake Sean up enough to realize that, he doesn’t know. Deep down, Marcus is terrified nothing will and Sean will be trapped in the hell of his own creation for the rest of his life. And Marcus will be right there with him.He’s afraid Sean is going to let his parents win and ruin not only Sean’s life but his as well.

“I thought Sean was smarter than this,” Hank says.

Marcus thought so too but Sean is stubborn in holding onto his pain. He’s also doing a pretty stellar job at avoiding actually dealing with his past. “Yeah, well, you can thank his parents. They messed him up good and unlike Aaron, Sean hasn’t dealt with it, which is why he hasn’t moved on from it. His childhood and the mistakes he made trying to escape it continue to haunt him.” Frustrated, he viciously kicks a pine cone, sending it sailing. If he could hide the wounds, Marcus would have released his frustration by punching a tree until he had nothing else. But raw, bloody knuckles would raise too many questions he isn’t prepared to answer. “If he has his way, it always will.”

Hank rubs his forehead wearily. “Self-proclaimed martyrs. As if we needed another in the family. I love that girl with all my heart but she needs a wake-up call, as does Sean, it appears.”

Marcus agrees, both of them make him want to pull out his dreads and scream at the top of his lungs. Since Tasha matured enough to start thinking about finding her mate, Marcus has fought to change her belief she doesn’t deserve to have a mate. They all have, to no avail. Now, they also have to deal with Sean. _*Tasha with her fear of rejection and Sean with his mounds of guilt, heaven save me._ * After all they have survived and achieved, they are willing to throw away their chance at happiness. It’s maddening.

“You have to talk to him, Pup. This suffering in silence is not helping.”

“It’ll only hurt more if I talk to him.” Sean feels guilty enough about not touching him, Marcus won’t heap on more. Despite the pain, he wants to avoid Sean finding out they are mates for as long as possible. Marcus has spent his life waiting to find his mate; now, he wants to avoid initiating the mating connection for as long as he possibly can.

“Doesn’t he have a right to know? Perhaps he’ll surprise you.”

_*I wish that were possible.*_ Marcus laughs, bitter and harsh. “He won’t. He’ll do exactly as he said he would. He’ll reject me and crush us both. It’s better he doesn’t know.” Better for them both.

“Pup...”

“You can’t fix things, Oupa,” Marcus says sadly, “not this time.”

Hank tugs him close. “I hate that I can’t.”

“Yeah, me too.” Marcus sighs, tears prickling the back of his eyelids. “Finding my mate was supposed to be a happy time. Instead, I dread the moment Sean realizes what we are and rejects me. My mate was supposed to love me, Oupa, to love me more than anyone or anything in the world.”

“Don’t give up, Pup. There’s hope. I believe you’ll find your happiness with Sean, maybe not right away but in time.”

“It’s hard to have hope,” Marcus admits in a whisper. Anticipating being rejected by his mate has sucked out all the hope in him. He can’t see past the pain he knows will batter him to the time when Sean accepts they are mates and is willing to trust him. Marcus can’t bring himself to imagine a hopeful future. All he sees is pain.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“What would you like to discuss today, Sean?” Dr. Kroger asks.

Sean doesn’t _want_ to talk about anything, it’d be much easier to continue locking everything up inside. Meeting the Morgan family had been simultaneously wonderful and frightening. _*And keep hurting Marcus?*_ his conscious reminds him. Sean hates that he’s hurting a man he cares deeply for. Unless he has the courage to face his past and his fears, he is going to continue to hurt him. Marcus deserves better than that. “My parents, I guess.”

“Tell me about them.”

Taking a deep breath, he allows himself to remember them for the first time in a while. It’s easier to block out every memory of them and he’s been employing that tactic for most of his life, in one way or another. “You know those horror stories they tell of mates? The ones where two evil people find each other?”

Dr. Kroger nods.

“They were the epitome of those stories. Separate, they were bad. Mated, they were much, much worse. They brought out the worst in each other. Of course, they took pride in their awfulness while Aaron and I and the others they hurt had to endure all they did.”

“It unfortunately happens that way, sometimes. The suffering mates like that wrought together is often long-lasting on their victims, often the innocent and vulnerable. Children are easy targets.”

_*That’s unfortunately true. They reveled in it all and we were their perfect victims.*_ Sean stares off, remembering how living with his parents was. “My father drank a lot, it was one of his great joys,” Sean says sarcastically. “The drunker he got, the more violent he became. My mother wasn’t much different, except she didn’t need alcohol to get her started. The only thing they loved more than each other was fighting.”

“With each other?”

“Yeah and when they weren’t fighting each other, they’d beat us. My mother more than my father. She loved beating us. Aaron did his best to protect me.” The sounds of all the beatings he heard forever echo in his brain. “How he survived all the times...” Guilt wells up, practically choking him. His eyes search out Dr. Kroger’s. The calm compassion in them helps Sean combat the memories and the guilt.

“It was not your fault, Sean. It was never your fault.”

Sean blinks back tears, the memory of his mother beating Aaron’s bloody, unconscious body plays in his head. He can’t remember how many times he saw her do that. “She would beat him unconscious. My father,” Sean shudders, “he would sneer at Aaron, calling him names for passing out. He’d wait.”

“Wait for what?” Dr. Kroger prompts gently.

Unaware he’d been silent, Sean looks up with haunted eyes. “Wait for Aaron to wake up. He’d wait for the pain slam into him and then he’d smile.” Sean feels sick, as he always does when he remembers that smile. “Then he’d let Aaron choose, me or him.”

“What did he choose?”

“He always chose himself.” He lost count long ago how many beatings Aaron took for him. It’s one of the things he was trying to forget when he neck-deep in his drug addiction. “And I let him,” Sean admits in disgust.

“Where were you when this was happening?”

“Hiding like the sniveling piece of shit I was. In the closet or under my bed. My hands over my ears, trying to block out the sounds of it. Trying to pretend it wasn’t happening.” Sean confesses in anguish, “He could have died taking those beatings for me and I did nothing.” It haunts his nightmares. Aaron’s pained cries, the dull sounds of fists and feet battering his body, the hopeful pleas for help that go unanswered. Even in his dreams, Sean is a coward. He never helps Aaron, not even when he begs for it. In the nightmares, Sean ignores the outstretched hand as Aaron reaches out for him just as he did nothing for Aaron during their childhood.

“How many years are there between you?”

The unexpected question jolts Sean out of wallowing in his guilt. “What?”

“How many years are there between you and Aaron?”

Sean is thrown by the question. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“How many years?” Dr. Kroger asks patiently.

Despite his confusion, Sean answers. “Six. He’s six years older than me.”

“Six years. For children, six years is a significant difference. It’s the difference between a newborn and a six-year-old. Or a toddler and a young child. Or a preteen and an adult. The developmental difference is significant, don’t you agree?”

Crinkling his brow, Sean agrees, baffled, “Yes, but—”

“The young are so fragile.”

“Where are you going with this? Yeah, the young are fragile. Everyone knows that.” Dr. Kroger meets his confused eyes directly, the ever-present compassion in them calms his anxiety but doesn’t give him any insight into what point he’s trying to make. “If you are trying to confuse me, you are succeeding.”

“My intent is not to confuse you. It’s to make you think.”

“About what?” Sean asks, exasperated.

“About why Aaron did what he did.”

Scoffing, Sean says, “Because he’s a better person than I am.”

Dr. Kroger makes a noncommittal noise.

“He is. Aaron’s practically perfect.”

“Do not put him on a pedestal.Aaron is as imperfect and fallible as the rest of us, Sean.”

“He’s protected me my whole life, Dr. Kroger. I didn’t deserve his protection.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s better than I am, always has been.”

“Always?”

“Always,” Sean says firmly.

Dr. Kroger tents his fingers. “So six-year-old Sean deserved to be beaten, more than twelve-year-old Aaron.”

The question rocks his resolve.

“That is what you said, Sean. Always.”

Scrambling, Sean says, “Look at his life and look at mine. He got away from our parents and made something of himself. He helps people.” He can’t deny he once was innocence, no more deserving of a beating than Aaron, but once they grew up, Sean knows he’ll always be less worthy.

“And you don’t.”

“I didn’t give, I took. I stole from people, some innocent, some not, but regardless, I took from them. I’ve done nothing but selfishly take.” His years of drug abuse, he was not only a user of drugs but of people. He took advantage of those who wanted to help him, Aaron included.

“Is that what you are doing now? Taking?”

Not knowing how to answer, Sean thinks about it. He isn’t stealing anymore or taking advantage of people. _*I’m what? What am I doing if I’m not taking but I’m not giving either? Existing?*_ Sean shrugs. “I’m not the taker I was when I was using. I’m not giving either. I don’t know what to call what I’m doing. Existing?”

“Is existing enough for you?”

“What else am I supposed to do? I’m not Aaron.”

“Do you have to be?”

“I...” Sean stops. _*Do I?*_ He’s compared himself to his brother his whole life and come up wanting. He isn’t Aaron and never will be. Sean never questioned if he had to be; it’s always been about him not living up to Aaron’s example. _*Maybe I can stop wishing I was like Aaron. Maybe I don’t have to be Aaron to be a good man.*_ He realizes all these years he’s spent berating himself for not succeeding at being like Aaron were a waste of time and effort. Being Aaron isn’t feasible; it never was. He punished himself for something he could never accomplish. He will never be the man that Aaron is but maybe, just maybe, that’s okay.

Dr. Kroger seems to sense his deep thoughts. “Our time is at an end but I want to you to think about this until our next session. Perhaps by then, you’ll have an answer.”

Sean stands. “Maybe I will.”

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Needing answers, Sean pulls Aaron aside. “Why did you do it?”

An eyebrow lifted in question, Aaron inquires, “Do what?”

“Why did you take all those beatings for me?” Sean whispers, ashamed.

He manages to surprise Aaron with the question. Then his expression goes soft and Aaron answers simply, “Because I could.”

What is he supposed to do with an answer like that?

“You were so small,” Aaron says with a faraway look. His eyes close and his expression turns pained. “I was selfish.”

_*Selfish?*_ Sean tries to make sense of the declaration but can’t. His brow crinkles in confusion, “What? How can you say that?” He shakes his head in disbelief. “ _You_ were selfish? They beat the crap out of you because of me!”

“I couldn’t watch you get hurt, Sean. It hurt me more than taking on the beatings myself. I couldn’t take it; instead, I forced you to do what I couldn’t. You are haunted by what you saw and heard and that’s my fault. Your memories are filled with the beatings, ones I’ll never remember and I’m afraid you can never forget.”

Sean is trying without success to wrap his head around Aaron’s guilty confession. “I don’t understand.” Aaron takes hold of his shoulders.

“You were always stronger than me, Sean.”

_*What?!*_ “No, you were—”

“No, you’re wrong. Taking the beatings was the easy way out. I only had to endure until I passed out from the pain. You had no escape. No matter how much you covered your ears, the sounds never stopped, did they? You were helpless, just a kid.”

Aaron’s words make him feel like the world is upside down and nothing makes sense anymore. Aaron takes hold on him and Sean looks up at his brother.

“You have nothing to feel guilty about. You never did. I’m older, I should have done more. It was my job to protect you and I failed miserably.” Aaron holds up his hand, stopping Sean’s protest. “I should have been braver and gotten us out. Instead, my cowardice allowed you hear it all. To have the sounds of it burned permanently into your brain. If I’d have been better, stronger, braver, you wouldn’t have had to. You wouldn’t feel guilty because of what was done to me. I should have _saved_ you from them, instead of just protecting you from their fists. My cowardice trapped you with our parents. If I had protected you, you wouldn’t have turned to drugs to escape because we would have escaped them together.”

For the first time in his life Sean looks at Aaron with eyes wide open with no rose-tinted glasses. Aaron is human. He has doubts and guilt and regret, just as he does. He isn’t perfect.

Since as far back as he can remember, his brother has been his hero. Aaron was perfect, superhuman, infallible. He was able to withstand the hell they both lived in with a grace and calm Sean couldn’t fathom much less replicate. Sean looked up to Aaron his whole life. Aaron was the one constant in his life, the sole person who loved him and never hurt him. All his life, Sean wanted to _be_ him but never managed to be good enough to reach the pedestal he put Aaron on. Not once did he see this version of Aaron, not even after he was arrested and his brother came to see him for the first time. More than the disappointment in his eyes, Sean remembers how his brother asked him, pleaded actually, with him to view his arrest as a wake-up call and use it to get clean.Even with the trace of desperation in his brother’s face then, Aaron was still as strong and infallible as always.

Under it all, Aaron has been like him all along. He struggles just as much with guilt from their childhood as Sean does. Felt just as helpless. He didn’t come out of it unscathed, he just hides it better. Aaron _isn’t_ perfect, he’s asmortaland fallible as Sean is.

Laying a hand on his slumped shoulder, Sean promises, “You did all you could, Aaron.” Comforting his brother feels strange, it’s always been the other way around.

“I should have done more back then. I should have gotten you away from them.”

Sean forces Aaron to look him in the eye. “You did all you could. You were a kid, just like I was, just trying to survive. Stop blaming yourself.” The sorrow, regret, and guilt in Aaron’s eyes rips at his heart.

“The problem is I didn’t, Sean. Look at Tasha and the pups. They were young but they survived because they found each other. And Spencer, Gods, he survived alone even with people hunting him. We should have gone out on our own.”

Shaking his head, it’s as if they have switched places. “Yes, Tasha, Marcus, and Rayna survived on their own for a while but only until Derek found them. The odds of them surviving on their own at their ages for long is low and you should know that. As for Spencer, yes, he too survived on his own while on the run. But he was caught eventually and remained captive until you and Derek and your team saved him.” Baffled by the strangeness of having to reassure Aaron, Sean has to take a moment to laugh about it. “I can’t believe _I’m_ saying this to _you._ Regretting the past and focusing on what you could have done is like banging your head against a wall. It’s not good for anything. I know that better than anyone, not that it shows.” He knows his focus on his past mistakes is unproductive and harmful but logic often is thrown out the window when emotions come in. Perhaps Aaron will be better than him at changing his mindset. “Nothing will change; all you will be left with is pain and guilt. As much as you want to go back and take me away from them, you can’t. Even if you could, what’s to say our lives wouldn’t have turned out much worse? Not everyone gets saved, Aaron. We made it out alright.”

Aaron sags. “Yeah, we did.”

Sean watches Aaron build himself back up before his very eyes until he again looks like the infallible, strong man he usually is.

“Thanks, brother. I’ve been carrying that for a long time. Knowing you don’t blame me, it might help me finally put that guilt in the past. I need to; it’s time to enjoy the present.” Aaron looks lighter, more carefree. “I have to, for the pups.”

Aaron has already shown he’s nothing like their father was. He has such love for his children, adopted and biological. “You never had anything to feel guilty about but I’m glad I could help you put it behind you,” Sean says honestly.

“Therapy is doing you good.” Aaron smiles. “I’m glad.” He pulls him into a hug.

Sean hugs him back. He won’t say it out loud but therapy is helping. In time, he might be able to put the past behind him as well. Have a future. The possibility is something he never allowed himself to entertain. Sean long ago accepted that he’d be chained down by guilt and the mistakes he’s made for the rest of his life. Therapy might change that. He might actually have hope after all.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“We’ve talked about Aaron, what about the rest of your family? Would you like to talk about them?”

Sean thinks of the Moreidner pack he’s now a part of. He tells Dr. Kroger a little bit about all of them, even briefly mentioning the Morgans. When he’s done, Sean stares off stunned. “I didn’t realize how many people I have in my life that care about me. It’s...a little overwhelming.”

Dr. Kroger smiles, stating, “Families can be overwhelming at times.”

“Yeah, they sure can be. The Moreidners, they’re loud in a way I’d never experienced before. Yelling and screaming, I understood. The way they are? It was like stepping into another world.”

“How so?”

“Love is the foundation in the Moreidner pack. Even when they fight, the love and respect they have for each other is stillpresent. They fight without fists or spewing words of hate; I didn’t know people could fight like that.”

“How does it make you feel when they fight?”

Thinking back, Sean admits, “The first time I saw them fight, I braced myself, waiting for things to turn violent or them to start hurling the venomous words at one another. I was confused when it didn’t happen. I remember looking at Aaron; he knew exactly what I was feeling. The sad smile on his face said it all. The rest of them, they can’t understand how strange it was for me to experience a normal, healthy family dynamic. Despite the hardships Tasha, Marcus, and Rayna endured as children, the times before their trauma, they were loved and cared for. They had parents that loved them and each other. Even Spencer had his adopted mom, who loved and supported him, until she died. Aaron and I never had that.”

“Have you ever talked to any of them about it? About your past or your struggles in experiencing a healthy familial relationship for the first time?”

“I have done my best to keep my past quiet but the Moreidners are a headstrong and determined bunch. Some are in your face, direct about it, others are more subtle.”

“Does that mean they succeeded?”

“The Moreidners are pushy. Push, push, push. It’s what they do. I couldn’t have resisted their will if I wanted to,” Sean jokes.

Dr. Kroger purses his lips in thought. “Couldn’t you have?”

Jokes aside, Sean hadn’t given resisting much thought. Sure, he put up his token resistance. He kept quiet, kept his secrets and past hidden. They never gave up, though; the Moreidners don’t know how to quit. Whether it was Rayna out and out challenging him or Marcus’s more sneaky approach of coaxing it out of him. Sean realizes if he had truly wanted to keep himself hidden from the Moreidners, he would have. “I could have but I didn’t want to. They pushed but it was more coaxing than forceful, if that makes sense?”

Dr. Kroger nods in understanding. “If you could have, why didn’t you want to?”

Taking a deep breath, Sean admits, “They make me feel safe enough to want to talk. The Moreidners are trustworthy, nonjudgmental. I haven’t exactly poured my heart out but I talked more freely with them than I have with anyone else before.”

Therapy has made him think about a lot of things, examine his past, his life, and his feelings. He’s avoided thinking deeply for most of his life but he’s starting to face things for the first time in his life.It is painful and freeing at the same time. “The Moreidners showed me I want a big, loving, accepting family and they are freely offering that to me.”

“That’s a big step for you.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Dr. Kroger tents his fingers, tapping his index fingers on his lips thoughtfully. “Is there anything, family-wise, that you need to talk out? A problem you are having with the family or a struggle you are trying to deal with?”

_*Marcus.*_ Sean swallows roughly. Does he dare? “Do you know a lot about werewolves?”

“A fair bit.”

“As a vampire, I haven’t had much experience with them myself. Reconnecting with Aaron changed that. Socially, they are very different than vampires. Packs are families, covens traditionally aren’t. Covens are more like a group of friends and acquaintances or even a business group than a family. Much of the time, vampires remain independent. There is a distance between coven members that werewolves don’t have. Werewolves crave intimacy between members and are naturally more affectionate with each other than vampires. They have aliteral need to physically touch the members of their pack, no matter what the other members are.”

“Do you find the touching uncomfortable?”

Sean squirms. He knew sooner or later this would come up but he isn’t looking forward to talking about it. “I’ve been okay with Derek touching me from the start.” Although he had to get used to it, his experiences taught him touch was often painful. Changing that mindset took time, despite knowing Derek wouldn’t hurt him.

“You aren’t with the others?”

“To start. Tasha and I touched accidentally though. Afterward, I was okay with her touching me.”

Dr. Kroger narrows his eyes. “Why?”

Sean sighs. “She isn’t my mate.”

“You don’t want a mate __?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I’m a drug addict, a screw-up. I won’t condemn my mate to a life of waiting for the moment when I screw up and everything falls apart.” Dr. Kroger makes a thinking noise and Sean feels compelled to explain. “If I’m lucky, I’ll never touch my mate.”

“And if you aren’t lucky?”

“Then,” Sean swallows harshly before saying firmly, “I’ll have to reject them. To protect them.”

“To save them, you must destroy them?”

“What? No!”

Dr. Kroger questions, “Are you not aware of the impact being rejected by your mate has on a person? It can be deadly, Sean. People have died from being rejected, some instantly, some slowly and painfully.”

Stunned, he doesn’t know what to say. All he wants to do is protect his mate and rejecting them is the only way he knows how to do that. Sean never imagined he could kill his mate by rejecting them.

“Even if the person survives, being rejected isn’t something one can simply bounce back from. Your mate isn’t going to merely go on with his or her life and find another mate as if nothing happened. It is traumatic and painful. Your goal may be to protect them but in the process you will cause them severe pain, possibly even lead to their death.”

He doesn’t want to hear that, he can’t bear thinking about it. “I have to,” Sean says desperately.

“Why? What are you afraid of?”

“Why do you always have to ask why?!” Sean shouts, lashing out.

Dr. Kroger doesn’t flinch at the attack, answering calmly, “I ask why because it is the question you need to answer most. It’s also the question you’ve avoided most of your life.”

Dr. Kroger is frustratingly skilled at his job. He never stops questioning him. He pushes and pushes, like the Moreidners do. He pushes Sean to think, to question, to answer, to confront. Sean can’t escape it; his questions run though his mind even when he’s alone. Dr. Kroger doesn’t let him hide as he’s been doing his entire life. Sean wants to hate him but he can’t. Dr. Kroger is helping him heal by tearing off the band-aids, exposing his wounds so they can heal properly. “I have to because I won’t put my mate, any k-kids we’d have, through what I went through.”

“You are not your parents.”

The certainty in Dr. Kroger’s voice soothes his fractured heart momentarily. Yet, Sean can’t let himself soften. “No, but I am a drug addict.” _*I could hurt any children I have. I could scar them emotionally as easily and carelessly as my parents did me.*_

“ _Recovering_ addict.”

The emphasis on recovering doesn’t change anything for Sean. The problem with being an addict is being in recovery is never a permanent thing. As much as he wishes it was, his recovery is temporary because addiction doesn’t go away. Maybe the struggle to remain in recovery will lessen with time but the trigger to relapse will always be part of his life, waiting for the moment he is weakest. “For now. It might not always be that way, I could relapse at any time. Today. Tomorrow. Next year. Ten years from now.I could turn into a man I’m not proud of, a man my mate shouldn’t have to be exposed to. The depravity I am capable of doing when I’m using is something I do not want my mate to have to endure. I could hurt them or the kids we could have. I can’t allow that.”

“Your solution is to never try for fear of what _could_ happen?”

Sean shrugs. His mate deserves more than living in limbo, waiting for the moment Sean messes up. In his mind, it’s better to simply prevent it from happening at all.

“What about your mate? Does he or she have no say in the matter? Is it okay for you to take their choice away from them?”

“It’s for their own good.”

“According to you.”

“Yes.”

“Your opinion is the only one that matters, then? Not your mates?”

“In this? Yes.” Sean doesn’t want to give an inch; letting even a drop of guilt enter the picture and he’ll be lost. He has to stay strong in this to protect his mate. More than anything, Sean doesn’t want to hurt the kids he could have with his mate. He doesn’t want them to be forced to watch their daddy lose his mind because of drugs. Disappointing them would be a crushing blow and would probably send him deeper in addiction. So deep he might never come out.

“I believe you know that isn’t a healthy way of thinking.”

Sean isn’t going to admit anything. He can’t weaken his stance, not for a second or he’ll be lost.

“You are focused on the possibility of a future relapse. Explain that to me.”

“What is to explain? I’m an addict. My sobriety will be tested throughout the rest of my life.”

“Do you believe it is inevitable that you will relapse?” When Sean doesn’t answer, Dr. Kroger prompts, “Sean? Do you?”

He’s tried to suppress that belief, to ignore it, but it remains firmly inside him. “Yes,” Sean admits, ashamed. The belief of his inevitable relapse is what drives him. “It’s why I have to reject my mate.” He knows one day he’ll stumble. Sean can’t bear for his mate to see it.

“Relapse is not inevitable, Sean. People do stay sober for the rest of their lives without a relapse. I will not lie, some addicts do relapse. But—and this is what I want you to remember—relapsing does not mean you give up. It is not the end of the world or your life. It does not signal the destruction of your ability maintain your sobriety.”

Hearing it and believing it are two different things. In his mind, if he relapses, he’s failed and it is over.

“Relapse can help a person learn about themselves, what their triggers are, and what changes they still need to make. It’s a learning experience, one that can help a person grow emotionally and mentally. It is an opportunity to learn to forgive yourself for making a mistake and to show yourself compassion. It can be a catalyst to change and provide a person with the tools they need to succeed.”

Sean has never allowed himself to see relapse as anything but a failure.

“You have that opportunity now, Sean. You could learn those same lessons; emotionally, you are almost in the same place an addict that has relapsed. Your focus is intently on the inevitability of relapse. Of—in your eyes—failing. Self-forgiveness and self-compassion would serve you greatly at this point in your life.”

“I’ve forgiven myself,” Sean lies.

“Have you?” Dr. Kroger challenges softly.

Ashamed of the lie, he ducks his head.

“You have to forgive yourself, Sean.

“What if I can’t?” he whispers. Sean doesn’t know if he can.

Dr. Kroger answers bluntly but kindly, “Then your life will remain stagnant.”

_*Can I forgive myself? Genuinely?*_ Sean worries his lip, trying to find a truthful answer. Forgiving himself wouldn’t be easy, he certainly hasn’t managed it thus far, but it could change his life __.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“What’s going on with you, Sean?”

Startled by the question, Sean’s head snaps up. “What?” The concern on Spencer’s face is not a good sign.

“You have been lost deep in your thoughts frequently as of late, what has you thinking so hard?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sean replies feebly. Keeping quiet around Spencer is almost as hard as it is with Marcus. Spencer has an easy way about him, which is difficult to resist.

Spencer snorts. “Don’t try lying to me. I’m an incubus mated to a profiler Alpha and another profiler, it takes better liars than you to fool me. My life has depended on determining how truthful people are being, I know you are lying. If you don’t want to talk to me about it, tell me. I won’t force you to talk to me.”

Relieved, Sean relaxes.

“I am concerned about you, though. I want you to know if you need to talk to someone, I’m here.”

_*Well, fuck.*_ Sean thought he was free but then Spencer pulls out the big guns. _*The pups are never going to get away with anything. I thought Derek and Aaron would be the tough ones but Spencer might have them beat.*_ Sean sighs. How can he refuse such a genuine offer? “My last therapy session was...intense.” Spencer already knows about him going to therapy, as does Derek. With his permission, Aaron told them. The rest of the pack doesn’t though. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what we discussed. And I’ve tried.”

“Talking about it with someone can help,” Spencer offers. “I am a good listener.”

Does he dare? He’s made no progress dealing with this on his own. “You’ll keep this between us? Or at least only tell Aaron and Derek?”

“If that’s what you need.”

While Spencer hasn’t said, Sean suspects he disapproves of his tendency toward secrets. Nonetheless, he trusts Spencer to keep his word.He has a feeling he isn’t the only pack member going to Spencer with his secrets. The only one who knows the depth of information Spencer is hiding is Spencer.

Sean glances at Spencer, who is listening to him intently. “We talked about me needing to forgive myself.”

“Can you forgive yourself?”

The soft question contains no judgment, only curiosity. Sean has been trying to figure that out since he left Dr. Kroger’s office. “I don’t know. I know I should, Dr. Kroger told me that much. Hell, I told Aaron to forgive himself recently.” The irony of that is not lost on him. “Dr. Kroger said I have to forgive myself if I want to do more thancoast through the rest of my life. I know he’s right but knowing does not make it any easier to actually do it.”

“No, I don’t imagine it does,” Spencer agrees. “Forgiveness is rarely easy, especially when it is forgiving oneself.”

“You say that like you know from experience.”

Spencer’s smile is soft and a bit bittersweet. “I do. I couldn’t save my mom and in my fear of losing her, I lashed out at her. Said terrible things, thought worse. She didn’t hesitate to forgive me but she died soon after.”

He feels unworthy of Spencer’s understanding;what he did is miles worse than what Spencer did. Sean drops his eyes and confesses, “I don’t deserve forgiveness.”

“Why?”

Having expected Spencer to try to convince him otherwise, Sean is thrown off by the neutral question. “What?”

“I asked why. Why don’t you deserve forgiveness?”

“Because—” Sean stops. _*Why don’t I?*_ He hadn’t considered why, only that he didn’t. “Because I’m an addict,” he says lamely.

“Ah,” Spencer exclaims. “Because addicts don’t deserve forgiveness.”

“What? No!”

“No? Did you not say the reason you don’t deserve forgiveness is because you are an addict,” Spencer retorts calmly.

“Yes, but—”

Spencer plows ahead determinedly. “Then it’s only you who doesn’t.”

“Yes—no. Hell, I don’t know!” Sean tugs on his short hair. He slides down the wall and buries his face in his knees.

Spencer kneels down beside him, gently touching his back. “Everyone deserves forgiveness, Sean. It doesn’t erase what was done or what you have done. It does, however, offer the opportunity for you to move past it. You deserve that chance.”

The part of him that wants to change believes he deserves the chance to move on but the other part of him, the one that wants to remain strong in his current mindset, is bitterly fighting against it. “I don’t know that I do,” Sean mumbles into his knees.

“Why are you any different than anyone else who has made mistakes in their lives? Think about Aaron. He missed the danger hidden in his coven and all of them died because of it. Do you think it was easy for him to forgive himself? It wasn’t. People he cared for and felt responsible for died. But if he hadn’t, Aaron would not be the man he is today. He probably would have done exactly what you plan to do: reject his mates.”

Sean’s head jerks up in surprise. “Aaron wouldn’t have—”

“Wouldn’t he?”

Sean shakes his head. “Of course not. Aaron’s—”

“Better than you?” Spencer finishes placidly. “I don’t know how open Aaron has been with you about what happened to his coven but he laid himself bare with us. As his mates, he thought we deserved his honesty. Aaron was in a place much like you are in now. Feeling unworthy of forgiveness...” he locks eyes with Sean, and finishes quietly, “...and of love.”

Sean swallows roughly. He can’t imagine Aaron feeling like he does.

“You look up to Aaron, you always have. Look at him now. He is an example of what can happen if you are willing to forgive yourself. Aaron has mates, who love him as much as he loves us. He has family and children. He wants all of that for you, we all do.”

Wearily rubbing his forehead, all the fight leaves Sean. “I don’t know if I can do it.” He’s exhausted by the internal fight. Doubt and fear versus hope. The more he wants to take the chance, the stronger his fears become.

“You deserve happiness, Sean. I hope one day you’ll believe that.”

“Me too,” Sean admits in a whisper.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“In the last session, we talked about...”

Sean braces himself for another challenge.

“...Tasha. What about the others?” Dr. Kroger consults his notes, “Rayna and Marcus.”

“What about them?” Sean asks defensively. If he knew how to derail Dr. Kroger, he would because he knows what is coming. Talking about forgiving himself or the inevitability of relapsing might actually be preferable to what is to come.

“Have you touched them?”

Resigned, Sean answers, “I refused to touch Rayna or Marcus in case they turned out to be my mate. Marcus accepted that but Rayna did not. She was insistent that she wasn’t my mate and sought to prove it to me.” Her stubbornness does not pair well with impulsiveness. “In spite of my wishes and the other pack members telling her not to, Rayna made up her mind. She touched me on purpose.” While he has forgiven her, he hasn’t forgotten the feeling of betrayal he felt.“She was right about not being my mate, not that it made accepting what she chose to do any easier.”

“She disregarded the line you’d drawn and deliberately crossed over it, knowing how you felt.”

“Yes, she did.” Sean adds without prompting, “I felt betrayed and angry. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t my mate, she could have been. Then where would I be? Forced to reject a mate I didn’t want to find. The rest of the pack was as furious at her as I was, maybe even more than I was once I calmed down.”

“Were they?”

“Derek, as her Alpha, was especially. Rayna’s an Alpha, too, and one day she will have a pack of her own. An Alpha that behaves impulsively and disregards the opinions and feelings of others will not be a good Alpha, at least that’s what Derek said. Rayna had to endure weeks of punishment from Derek; it drove the point home for sure. She won’t forget her lesson in the future.” Rayna may have been defiant at first about what she did but that changed quickly. He knows now how much she regrets forcing the touch on him instead of respecting his wishes. It was a hard lesson for her, realizing she hurt him _and_ Marcus as well as disappointing the whole family.

“You do not sound angry. Have you forgiven her?”

“Yeah, she’s only sixteen. It’s not an excuse but her youth definitely contributed to her rashness. She didn’t think through it; all she was focused on was proving she was right and being able to touch me as she would any other pack mate. I think it was a real wake-up call for her. Remarkably, it brought us closer. Through her, I found out that because Rayna and Marcus haven’t been allowed to touch me, they were in pain. It is not simply an emotional need but a physical one. As I said before, pack mates have a legitimate need to touch each other.”

“How did it feel to learn you were hurting them?”

“I didn’t know I was until Rayna told me. It hurt to know I’d been hurting them, even if unintentionally.”

“Does that mean you have permitted Marcus to touch you?”

“No,” Sean admits guiltily. “I don’t like knowing he’s in pain because of me. That hurts. Rayna regrets touching me most because it left Marcus to suffer alone. Marcus...” he tries to find the right word to describe what he is to him. “He’s a good friend.”

“Tell me about him.”

Sean asks suspiciously, “What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

Deciding not to think too deeply, Sean decides to say what comes to mind. “He’s kind. Compassionate. Loyal. The kind of person that always has your back. There is something about him that...draws me, I guess. Something about him makes me want to confess all my secrets and I don’t know why.” Sean’s head jerks up, startled by his candor. He hadn’t intended to reveal his confusing feelings for Marcus. Sean closes his eyes and braces himself for Dr. Kroger to call him on it.

“You trust him.”

“Well, yeah.” Trusting Marcus has never been a question. Since the moment they met, Marcus has shown he could be trusted. He has been respectful of his boundaries and never once has he tried to cross them. Anyone not finding Marcus to be trustworthy is inconceivable to him.

“Yet, you won’t chance touching him.”

Sean doesn’t have an answer to that, not one he wants to give anyway.

“What are you afraid of, Sean?”

“Finding my mate, I thought that was obvious.”

“It’s deeper than that.”

“No, that’s all there is,” Sean shoots back defensively.

“Is it? You feel a connection with Marcus, you’ve admitted that.”

Sean nods reluctantly. He can’t deny it, not after letting it spill out. Marcus is special and that scares him.

“What is about Marcus that makes you so afraid to touch him? Specifically.”

The soft-spoken but direct question sends his heart into overdrive. He doesn’t want to think about it or to look deeper than the surface of his relationship with Marcus. Sean has done everything in his power _not_ to. “Nothing. I feel the same about him as anyone else who could be my mate.” Even as he says it, Sean knows he’s lying to Dr. Kroger and to himself. Anxiety settles heavily in the pit of his stomach. __The last thing he wants is for Dr. Kroger to encourage him to examine closer.

“You admitted you hate knowing you are causing Marcus pain.”

“Yes because it’s true. How could I be happy about it?” The look Dr. Kroger sends him makes him remember how his parents enjoyed causing pain, family members especially. He can’t be like they were, he _won’t._

“Does it hurt you to know Marcus is hurting?”

“Of course, it does! I’m at fault. He’s in pain because of me.” An inner voice sneers, _*Then do something about it.*_ Sean’s heart twinges as his guilt flairs up. The voice scuffs, _*But you won’t, will you? Because you are a coward. Cruel and selfish, just like dear old mommy and daddy.*_ The scornful voice hits him where it hurts most, comparing him to his parents only twists the knife.

Dr. Kroger’s gaze sharpens at the visible wince. “Sean?”

Taking a deep breath, Sean steadies himself. He’s faced and fought a lot of demons, the worst are the ones inside him.

“Talk to me.”

“A voice inside my head,” Sean says through gritted teeth.

“What did the voice say?”

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. How can he admit what the voice said? The voice’s cackling reverberates in his head. Gathering his resolve, Sean pushes forward. “It told me to do something about hurting Marcus. It knew I wouldn’t though. Called me a coward. Cruel and selfish, just like...” he shudders at the thought, “just like my parents.”

“Look at me, Sean.”

The firmness of the demand has him obeying.

“You are nothing like your parents.”

Ashamed, he looks away. “But Marcus is hurting because of me. Because I won’t let him touch me.”

“Unlike your parents you do not enjoy causing pain.”

Slumping in his seat, Sean concedes. He hates what he is doing to Marcus. His parents, however, they enjoyed every ounce of pain they caused. “I’m not like them,” Sean whispers.

“You are nothing like them,” Dr. Kroger promises.

Eyes closed, Sean repeats, “I am nothing like them.” He even mostly believes it. Maybe one day the grain of fear burrowed deep inside him will disappear for good and he’ll be able to fully believe he is nothing like his parents.

Feeling bruised and battered, Sean almost asks to end the session early. But an inner stubbornness stops him.

“What about Rayna?”

He is relieved to not be talking about his parents any longer. “What about her?”

“You also hurt her. You are aware of that fact, did knowing make you feel the same as it does with Marcus?”

Sean’s breath catches in his throat. He’s self-aware enough to know he’s been suppressing and avoiding examining his feelings for Marcus, specifically. He knows something is different with Marcus, the way he makes him feel is different, unique. Sean doesn’t know the reason behind it and has done his best to avoid delving far enough to find out. He’s more than fine to stay on the surface, not that Dr. Kroger will let him. Eventually, he’ll be nudged into examining his relationship with Marcus and his feelings for him.

“Burying your head in the sand and pretending it doesn’t exist is not a healthy coping mechanism, Sean. I think you know that better than anyone.”

Shutting his eyes, Sean knows Dr. Kroger is right. He’s spent a lifetime doing exactly that and look where it has gotten him: he’s an emotionally crippled twenty-five-year-old who went to prison because he tried to hide from his problems by using drugs. And if he wants that to change, _he_ has to change. It’ll be painful, difficult, and frustrating but if he wants his life to be more than it is now, he will have to endure it all and push through. “I do know.” _*God, I hope I am strong enough to do this.*_

Taking the first step, Sean acknowledges, “I admit it, okay? Marcus is different. Knowing I’m hurting him, it doesn’t feel the same as when I knew I had been hurting Rayna. I don’t understand why. I don’t know what it is about him that makes him different.” He exhales forcibly, shaking his head. “Marcus confuses me; he fills me with feelings I don’t understand. I almost feel compelled to confess all my secrets to him. What is it about him that makes me want to say to him all the things I’ve never told anyone else?” Sean stares into Dr. Kroger’s eyes, silently begging for an answer.

“Only you can answer that, Sean.”

Dropping his gaze, Sean sighs. _*Dammit. It can never be easy.*_ He should know by now, nothing is ever easy. “How?”

“Exploration. Explore your relationship with Marcus, instead of shying away from them,follow your instincts. If you feel compelled to talk to Marcus about something, do it. Answers won’t come if you do not take the risk of facing and evaluating your feelings.”

“What,” Sean swallows nervously, “what about touching him? Should I just...”

“Are you ready for that and for the consequences, whatever they may be?”

His heart squeezes in his chest. “No.” As much as he wants to stop Marcus’s pain, he isn’t ready to know. The thought of touching him and finding out nearly sends him into a panic attack.

“Then continue as you are until you are ready.”

“But shouldn’t I do it? I mean, I’m hurting Marcus.”

“Yes, you are but initiating a possible mating touch when you aren’t ready to deal with the results would hurt Marcus more than waiting until you are ready.”

Sean wants to ask if Dr. Kroger thinks Marcus could be his mate but can’t get the words out. Questioning in his mind is terrifying, voicing it is beyond his capabilities, at least at the moment.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Sean spends more time than he’d like thinking about Marcus after his session with Dr. Kroger. Somehow, Dr. Kroger’s questions took down his defenses and opened his eyes. He cannot pretend any longer that Marcus is like everyone else. He is not. As much as he wants him to be, he isn’t. Marcus makes him _feel_ so much. Baffling, confusing feelings no one else incites in him.

In an effort to figure out what he is feeling, Sean spends time secretly watching Marcus. He has an easy friendliness about him and everyone likes him. _*How could anyone dislike him?*_ Sean scratches the short growth on his face, trying to figure out a reason. _*Because he’s too_ _caring_ _? Too kind? Too perfect?*_

A wave of shame and guilt crashes over him, knowing he is hurting such a good man by his refusal initiate a touch. Yet, Marcus never shows it; not once has he snapped or snipped at Sean or made him feel guilty for causing him pain. No, instead Marcus acts the same as he always has. Kind and funny and sweet. Knowing Marcus is going out of his way to make him feel less guilty is humbling. He doesn’t deserve it. Sean wonders how long he can continue to knowingly and senselessly hurt him.

_*But Dr. Kroger told me to wait until I could accept the consequences, whatever they may be.*_

Thinking about taking the leap sends him into paralyzing fear. Sean isn’t ready. He wishes otherwise, for Marcus’s sake, but he isn’t. How long it will take for him to be ready, he doesn’t know.

The quiet humming coming from Marcus breaks him out of his dark mood. “New song?”

“What?” Marcus asks distractedly.

“Your humming, a new song?”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was doing that out loud. Rain’s been working on the music for a new song for a while. She and I have been trying to work out the lyrics. She loves the music but has been drawing a blank on the lyrics. I haven’t had any more luck than she has. I’ve been running over it in my mind for the past couple of days, hoping to be inspired.”

From the distracted expression on Marcus’s face, his attention is being split between the song and Sean. “Did you want me to leave you alone?” From the way Marcus’s complete focus snaps to him, Sean knows he failed to keep his insecurity hidden.

“Maybe you could help me with it?” Marcus reaches over and snags a stack of paper, handing it over.

Sean looks down at the sheet music in hand. “You want me to play with you?” He’s played with Rayna and Marcus more than once since he met them. Both are talented enough to intimidate him a bit, although it has pushed him to practice more and his proficiency has improved.

“That would be great. Would you?”

Not sure he deserves the eagerness in Marcus’s face, Sean nonetheless gets up to grab his guitar and his music stand. He spreads out the sheet music, reading it over. He can tell immediately the song has the potential for a real emotional kick. Taking a moment, he familiarizes himself with it until confident he can play the music with relative fluidity. Marcus hums along, a glance tells him his eyes are closed as he listens to the music. Finished with the first play through, Sean starts another. Over and over, he plays it until he memorizes the music. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel the music reverberating through his veins.

Marcus begins to sing, trying out different lyrics, scribbling down the ones that work.

As the music indicated, the lyrics Marcus chooses are of pain and loss, of hope and yearning. Sean doesn’t know how many times he plays through the song; he loses himself in it and in the emotion spilling from Marcus’s lips. The music and lyrics are vivid. He can see the painful story of fierce love, of chances missed, of love never fulfilled, in his mind. It’s beautiful in its heartbreak.

The last note resonates, low and soulfully; the silence following strikes a chord deep inside Sean. Emotion chokes back any words he could attempt to speak. Marcus meets his gaze and the weight of it is suffocating. Such sorrow and pain and most of all, desperate yearning. Then he blinks and it disappears. Sean gapes back, wondering if he had imagined the wealth of emotion he saw in Marcus’s eyes. _*No. It was there.*_ Despite not knowing what to say, Sean feels compelled to try and opens his mouth to speak.

“Anyone here? I could use a little help,” Tasha calls out.

Sean turns back to Marcus but the moment is over. Marcus is already on his feet and moving toward the door with a surprising eagerness. Sean is slower to rise, wondering about the emotion he saw. _*Was it the song?*_ Sean shakes his head, it doesn’t make sense. If it was the song, Marcus wouldn’t have felt the need to practically run away from him. _*Is the cause of the emotion_ _something Marcus has been hiding from me? What is he afraid I saw in his eyes?*_ His mind goes to the lyrics Marcus wrote for the song. _*_ _W_ _as the heartbreaking story his?*_ Sean’s fists unconsciously clench into tight fists. Pain and rage flash at the thought of Marcus loving someone else. Then he sags with sadness, if anyone deserves love, it’s Marcus. Ignoring the pain in his heart, Sean is determined to find out more. A lot of questions need to be answered. If the song was about Marcus, who the song was about, what was behind that flash of naked emotion, who Marcus has fallen for.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“Marcus is avoiding me,” Sean blurts out as soon as he sits down.

Dr. Kroger’s eyebrow raises. “Is he now?”

Jerking his head in a nod, he answers, “Yes. He’s subtle about it but we haven’t been alone in the same place since the last time.” He hasn’t found any answers to his questions because of Marcus’s avoidance.

“You have mentioned how close the pair of you are and how loyal Marcus is. What happened the last time you were together that Marcus would be avoiding you, subtly or not?”

“We worked on a song together. Marcus was humming the tune; he asked me to help him with it and gave me the sheet music Rayna wrote up. I’ve played some of their songs before but never been involved in the creating process.”

“He trusted you with her music.”

Sean nods, glad Dr. Kroger gets how honored he felt being trusted with music Rayna had created and to help Marcus write the song’s lyrics. “Yeah.” He’d hoped Rayna would be okay with sharing the music with him; turns out, she was. “Rayna composed the music earlier but neither had come up with the lyrics yet. They’d tried but it hadn’t come to them yet. The tune is slow and it easily strikes an emotional chord in the listener. I admit I was eager to start playing it. The music is...immersive. I played repeatedly while Marcus tried to work out the lyrics; before I knew it, I had it memorized. Eventually, the lyrics did come to Marcus.”

“What is the song about?”

“The pain of losing a love before ever getting the chance to experience it,” Sean murmurs softly, head down. “It’s a heartbreaking song.” And it is, beautiful but the loss of hope is tragic. Sean unconsciously rubs his chest, attempting to erase the uncomfortable feeling he has every time he wonders what the song means to Marcus. “It made the pack cry when they heard it.” Rayna was stunned by the lyrics but proud.

“What about you? How does the song make you feel?”

Unaware he is still rubbing his heart, Sean declares, “It’s beautiful in its heartbreak.” He finally notices when Dr. Kroger stares at his hand. Sean jerks it away from his chest, tucking it under his leg in an attempt to tamp down the urge. Dr. Kroger’s knowing expression at the action makes him squirm. Before Dr. Kroger can prompt him, Sean relents. “It makes my heart ache. I don’t like thinking about the song.”

“Why not?”

Sean catches himself before he can start rubbing his chest again. _*Dammit.*_ He yanks his hand down and studiously avoids Dr. Kroger’s eyes. “Thinking about it makes my chest uncomfortably tight.” He doesn’t have to wait long for the inevitable why. Entering therapy, he didn’t imagine he would come to trust Dr. Kroger as much as he has. If he can’t be honest and open with him, Sean doesn’t know who he could. Everything he tells Dr. Kroger has to stay between them, no one else can offer that. “I don’t like thinking about the song and Marcus. It’s why I hate that he’s avoiding me. I have questions I want answers to.”

“What questions?”

Taking a deep breath, Sean says, “I want to know where the lyrics came from. They are heartbreaking.”

“What story does the lyrics tell?”

“It’s a story of unrequited loved,” Sean admits softly. He can feel Dr. Kroger’s keen eyes analyzing him. What he sees, Sean doesn’t know; he has such a depth of feeling inside him. Too many emotions all vying for his attention, Sean can’t process them all.

“That upsets you.”

“Of course, it does!” Pulling in his outrage, Sean breathes through it until he calms. He meets Dr. Kroger’s eyes and asks, “What if it’s real? What if Marcus is in l-love with someone that doesn’t love him back?” Sean can’t stop thinking about it, torn between sorrow and anger. He’s saddened by the possibility the person Marcus loves doesn’t love him back. Sean cannot explain his anger at Marcus possibly being in love with someone. It shouldn’t make him mad enough to want to punch a wall but it does.

“What if it is?”

_*It’s just a song,*_ Sean tells himself. Maybe if he does it enough, he will start to believe it but it doesn’t seem likely. The doubts bounce around in his head constantly. _*What if it’s more than a song? What if it is real?*_ Rubbing his forehead, Sean doesn’t have an answer. All he knows is he needs to find out from Marcus how he came up with the lyrics. Only then will he be forced to delve into how he feels.

“If you need answers, don’t give up.”

He’s relieved Dr. Kroger does not challenge him further. Eyes fluttering shut, Sean makes a vow to keep vigilant for the opportunity to get the answers he craves out of Marcus. “I won’t.” He’s determined.

Silence settles easily between for several moments, giving both men time to think.

Dr. Kroger offers, “You helped Marcus create something special.”

“I don’t know if I helped much.” All he was play the music, anyone with a measure of skill could have done the same.

“You said he had tried to write the lyrics but was unable to. Until you played for him.”

Sean shrugs. “I guess.” He doesn’t see how his playing had any affect on why the lyrics came to Marcus.

Abandoning that line of questioning, Dr. Kroger asks, “Do you know of anything that could have caused Marcus to pull away from you? Did something happen that happened that you left out?”

He remembers the look in Marcus’s eyes, he can’t forget it. Rubbing the back of his neck, Sean ducks his head. “It was...” he looks up at Dr. Kroger. “The last time, He held the final note for a long time.” Thinking about it is enough for his throat to close with emotion. Sean shuts his eyes and breathes through it. “The emotion in the last note gave me goosebumps. I couldn’t speak. Then he looked at me. Marcus has never looked at me like that before. The look in his eyes...”

“How did he look at you?”

Sean doesn’t see Dr. Kroger, instead, he sees the way Marcus looked. “With a deep sorrow and anguish that never belongs on his face. But I was struck most by the desperate, overwhelming yearning burning in his eyes.” Any doubts he once had about imagining it vanished when Marcus started avoiding him. His avoidance only made the look more unforgettable; Sean doesn’t know if he will ever be able to erase that tragic look from his memory. _*What does it mean? What was he thinking about? Was it just the emotion of the song?*_ He doesn’t have any answers. “I can’t get that look out of my mind.” He sees it in his dreams. _*_ _And awake.*_

“Do you know the reason behind the emotion?”

“No,” Sean admits. “Only Marcus knows. And possibly Spencer.”

“Why Spencer?”

“Something about the way he reacted when he heard the song makes me wonder if he knows more than he’s saying.” Annoyed, Sean admits, “I tried talking to him about it but he wouldn’t admit to knowing anything. Prying a secret out of him is like trying to crack an impenetrable safe.”

“You have tried to speak to Marcus?”

Grunting frustratingly, Sean answers, “Yes, without success. He’s as slippery as an eel when he wants to be. I thought Tasha was the most slippery Moreidner but Marcus has her beat.” He wants to know what is wrong, Sean wants to help if he can. To be the willing ear Marcus has always been to him. Leaving him suffering is killing him, as ironic as that is considering Marcus is already suffering physically because of him. “I want him to talk to me and not being able to is driving me crazy.” Dr. Kroger doesn’t need to say a word, Sean already knows what he would say. “I know it’s nuts for me to say that, since I am doing the same thing.”

“It sounds to me, you need to speak to Marcus. Perhaps a genuinely open discussion between the two of you could clear the air.”

“I know.”

“You may have to be the one that begins, Sean. Lay your cards out and lay yourself bare, it may convince Marcus to do the same.”

Nervous but determined, Sean says, “I know.” Whatever Marcus is hiding must be big. It isn’t like him to be secretive. Sean hopes he’s prepared to do what is necessary to make Marcus open up and trust him. _*I can do it. Whatever it is. I have to.*_

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

“How long do you think you can avoid being alone with Sean?”

Marcus jumps at the matter of fact question. Spencer, a twin in each arm, stands in the doorway with a questioning expression on his face.

Times like this, Marcus wonders if telling Spencer had been the best decision. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Spencer’s lips curve. “Of course, you don’t.”

He can practically see the eye roll that accompanies his words.

“Lie to yourself all you like but don’t lie to me.”

Marcus sighs. “Sorry.” He takes Kyla from Spencer’s arms and coos at her. She stares back at him with such intelligence and awareness. Pressing his nose against her skin, Marcus breathes deep. Fresh innocence is a soothing balm to his aching soul. He doesn’t know how much more he can take. Sean has been watching him like a hawk, waiting for an opportunity to corner him. Marcus can’t let that happen. The last thing he wants is for the truth to spill out.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I almost gave it away. Writing the song...” Marcus gently hugs Kyla close. “It brought everything too close to the surface. I know Sean saw something in my face; he knows something is going on, something I’m not telling him.”

“He’s not telling you a lot of things.”

“Yeah, but he’s Sean and I’m me. He doesn’t know how to talk about things whereas I am usually an open book.”

“Avoiding him only brings a spotlight on it.”

“I know it was stupid. Sean isn’t the only suspicious one, Alpha’s noticed as has Aaron.”

Rocking the sleeping Cian in his arms, Spencer states, “Stop avoiding Sean. Unless you plan on avoiding everyone?”

“I know,” Marcus says, sagging in defeat. Soon, Alpha is going to corner him and start demanding the answer to questions he would rather keep quiet. Alpha can’t know; Marcus has to deal with this on his own. Alpha can’t save him this time.

Marcus opens his mouth but snaps it shut, his sensitive ears picking up someone coming toward them. Zeus’s continued snoring tells him it is someone trusted. He watches as Sean ambles into view.

Sean’s eyes flick around the room. “I was wondering if I could talk to you, Marcus.”

The nerves in his voice make his resistance melt. His mate is in distress. Marcus glances over to Spencer, not sure what he’s hoping the man will do. But Spencer smiles at them both, then collects Kyla.

“I’ll make sure the others leave you alone.”

Marcus isn’t sure whether to be grateful or terrified at being alone with Sean. He keeps his head down until Spencer leaves with the twins and Zeus.

“Sean, I—uh—wanted to apologize for whatever I did...”

Shaking his head, Marcus stops him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Are—are you sure? You’ve been avoiding me. I thought maybe—”

Sean’s insecurity makes his heart ache. He always thinks the blame lies with him. Smiling sadly, Marcus promises, “I’m sure.”

“Oh.”

_*How did he survive his childhood?*_ Deep down, Sean has such a tender soul. If only he would realize the depth of love his big heart is capable of giving. Sean has so much love to give, if only he had the courage and confidence.

Sean’s eyes dart to his and away. “I w-wanted to tell you, I’ve been going to therapy.”

The confession bowls him over, he had no idea. “You have?” Maybe there is hope.

“Yeah. Dr. Kroger, he’s been helping me deal with all my baggage, you know?”

“That’s...” Marcus takes a deep breath, “that’s really great, Sean. I’m happy for you.” Even if they won’t be mated, he prays Sean finds some peace through talking with his doctor.

“Thanks, Marcus. That means a lot to me.”

Sincerity makes Sean’s eyes glow. All Marcus can think of is how beautiful he is.

“I know I’m not good at opening up but I was hoping you’d be willing to let me try?”

His heart squeezes at the earnest question; he couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to. “Of course, I’m willing.” Joy and gratitude flash in his eyes. Marcus sees an innocence in Sean, like the little boy he once was that craves love, understanding, and acceptance. He thinks the little boy has always been a part of Sean but has been hiding for so long, he’s shy and scared to trust. The last thing he wants to is to hurt the unsure little boy inside of Sean. He has been hurt too much in his life.

Sean chews on his lip; Marcus would give anything to place a finger over it and still the nervous tic with a touch. Instead, he smiles in what he hopes is reassuring.

“I believe relapsing is inevitable,” Sean blurts.

Marcus shouldn’t be surprised by the confession but he is and it makes his heart break a little. “Oh, Sean.” His mate avoids his eyes. “You can’t think that way; you’re stronger than you know.”

“I have to accept that it _will_ happen, sooner or later,” Sean argues defiantly.

“No, you don’t. You don’t have to accept anything.” Shaking his head, Marcus marvels, “This is why you are so adamant at rejecting your mate. You’re not simply dreading the possibility of a relapse, you are counting on it.”

“Exactly! It’s to protect them.”

Recognizing the futility of trying to convince him otherwise, Marcus attempts to try another tact. “Relapsing isn’t the end of the world. Yes, it’s a step backward but you can come back from it. You have me,” he promises, pausing for a beat too long before adding, “and the pack. The Morgans. Your family and your friends. All of us will help you get back on track and keep you there. Faltering is part of life, we all do. _That_ and only that is what is inevitable. We all make mistakes.”

Sean flinches, then sags. “I don’t know how to believe that.”

“I know,” Marcus says sadly. That is the problem. “But maybe you could try for yourself and for your future mate.” _*For me.*_

Looking at him directly, Sean promises, “I’ll try.”

“That’s all any of us can do.” _*Try. Like I’m trying to cope with knowing you’ll reject me the first chance you get in a foolish attempt to protect me.*_ Marcus shuts his eyes as pain flares, hiding it from Sean. Only when he’s certain his pain is hidden does he open them. Marcus watches Sean fidget, the insecurity he’s feeling is coming off him in waves. “What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Will you stop avoiding me now?” Sean asks hesitantly.

Guilt slams into him like a Mack truck. All he did was protect himself and in the process he hurt Sean. “I will, I promise. I’m sorry I hurt you, that was not my intention.” Sean has been hurt too much in his life, Marcus can’t bear to add to it if he can help it.

Sean shrugs as if it doesn’t matter but Marcus doesn’t believe the lie for a second.

“I can’t explain why, I’m not ready. But one day, I will be and you will be the first person I go to.” Sean wouldn’t be any more ready to hear what he has to say than Marcus is to say it.

“O-Okay.” Sean appears both relieved and disappointed.

Marcus wonders if Sean will feel like this, guilty and regretful, when he rejects him under the guise of protecting him. A bolt of pain spreads through his body, an all too familiar feeling lately. Marcus grits his teeth through it and does his best not to sag visibly when it finally ceases.

Sean’s brow creases in concern. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t hide it well enough, it seems. Smiling despite the echoes of fierce pain ghosting through him, Marcus waves the concern off. “I’m fine.”

“Is it—” Sean looks away sharply.

Marcus spots the flash of shame, despite his efforts to hide.

“I’m sorry.”

No sense in denying it’s because of Sean. “I don’t blame you.”

“You should.”

“It doesn’t matter if I should. I don’t and that isn’t going to change.” Where Marcus once looked forward to being able to touch Sean, he now dreads it. He can’t afford to hope it will be anything but a disaster. He’ll lose his mate and his friend at the same time. Marcus’s saving grace is the hope that someday Sean will come back to him, accept him, love him, trust him. Thinking otherwise is too bleak to imagine.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

After months of therapy, Sean is finally ready. He is prepared to accept the outcome, whatever it may be.

Sean thanks his lucky stars that he manages to catch Marcus alone, a rare occurrence in a household as full as the Moreidner’s. “Where is everyone?”

Taking out the leftover pizza, Marcus takes a bite out of a cold slice. “Tasha’s with her study buddy. Rayna’s at a friend’s. Alpha and the rest are out with the Danrosinds. Looks like it’s just you and me tonight.” Lifting up the pizza box, Marcus asks, “Pizza?”

Sean curls his lip at the cold pizza. “That is a sin against pizza.”

Marcus grins, then takes a huge bite. “Mmmm.”

“That is so wrong.”

“Not to me.”

Sean shakes his head, pushing the culinary sin out of his mind. Remembering what he’s about to do, the nerves flare up and he bites his lip nervously. “I actually hoped to find you alone.”

Marcus’s brows lift. “You did?” Since their little confrontation about him avoiding Sean, they’ve gotten closer. Therapy is helping. Sean has been more open with him than Marcus thought he’d be able to. Sean told him things he hadn’t told anyone. Everything from frivolous to painful. Marcus cherishes Sean’s openness with him. While he is more open in general, the level is noticeably higher with him.

Every second they spend together, Sean is burrowing deeper into his heart. He may have seen the possibility of love in the past but the past few months have made it grow. It isn’t just someday anymore, it’s now. He loves Sean, is in love with him. Yet, with love came hope. Of Sean loving him back enough to leap.

Even so, Marcus has not told Sean the song was about him. Sean hasn’t asked but at times, Marcus has noticed a particular, curious look in his eyes.

“I know I’ve been unfair to you, to say the least.” Sean surges on, not wanting to hear Marcus’s patient reassurances for the billionth time. “You can say I haven’t been all you want but we both know it’s a lie. By not touching you, I am causing you pain, pain which has only grown over the months. I have a feeling it is much worse than you’ve let on.”

“Sean—”

“I-I think I’m ready to rectify that.”

Marcus stares at Sean for a long moment, stunned. It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to recover and start thinking straight again. Part of him wasn’t sure this day would ever come. Marcus doesn’t know if he’s ready. “You think or you know?”

Firming his resolve, Sean says, “I know.”

Without saying a word, Marcus pushes up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the bare skin of his arm. Fear burning in his belly, he holds it out, offering it to Sean to touch in his own time. * _This is it. The moment of truth._ *

Looking nervous but determined, Sean reaches out and makes contact with Marcus’s skin.

Two gasps ring out as liquid fire spreads outward over their bodies from their point of contact. Sean rips away his hand, staring at Marcus in horror. It’s everything Marcus feared. Him being his mate has changed nothing for Sean, if anything, he is more horrified because his mate is Marcus. He stares back unflinchingly, happiness and sorrow warring on his face, his emotions too intense to hide.

Sean’s mouth opens and closes but no words come out. He takes one last look at Marcus and flees as if hellhounds are chasing him.

Marcus watches him go, not making any effort to stop him. What he feared has come to pass, Sean is his mate and he has rejected him. The man he loves doesn’t want him. The short-lived joy of finding his mate dies a violent, painful death. Squeezing his eyes shut, Marcus gives himself over to his wolf and shifts. He howls, agony radiating from his heart. His wolf longs to chase after his mate and complete the aching, uncompleted bond, by force if necessary, but the man knows he can’t and won’t. It doesn’t matter if he has to deal with a constant, painful hole in his chest for the rest of his days. He loves Sean, even now after feeling the completeness of finding his mate being ripped away, Marcus cannot take what isn’t freely given. He won’t.

The time will come when Marcus will be forced to pretend his heart hasn’t been ripped out. His family can’t know. Alpha would kill Sean. But the time isn’t now. Marcus doesn’t need to pretend his heart isn’t shattered. He rides the tidal wave of emotions willingly.

He slips into the night and runs. Marcus runs, long and hard, letting himself feel everything. The love and pain, hope and loss, he runs until exhaustion forces him to stop. The pieces of his shattered heart ache painfully and the emptiness where his mate should be cruelly tear at his soul. Sean is gone. His mate is gone. And he is alone. For the rest of his days, he will remain alone. His heart never whole without the only man who can complete it. Whimpering softly, Marcus curls into a ball. When he wakes, he will have to force his pain deep inside, hidden away from his pack. It will be the hardest thing he has ever had to do. Whimpering softly, Marcus falls into an uneasy sleep.

**AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR*AH*DM*SR**

Panicked, Sean calls Dr. Kroger from his phone. “I need to see you. It’s an emergency.”

“Come to the office, Sean, and I will meet you there,” Dr. Kroger says, the strength and confidence in his voice settles a bit of Sean’s panic.

“Thank you.” He tosses the phone aside and focuses on getting to Kroger’s office in one piece. Dr. Kroger meets him at the door, only one office light shines brightly against the darkness. He’s quickly ushered into Dr. Kroger’s office.

“Sean, tell me what’s wrong.”

Shaking, Sean feels completely out of control. Only Dr. Kroger’s warm, reassuring touch grounds him enough to answer. “I did as we talked about. I touched Marcus. He—he’s my mate.” Too in shock to notice the lack of surprise on Dr. Kroger’s face, Sean continues, “I didn’t know what to say to him. I don’t want to hurt him but I don’t deserve him. I don’t trust myself yet.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Sean can’t sit, he gets up and starts pacing. “I found Marcus alone. I told him I’d been unfair about not touching him and I was going to change that.” Lost in his memories, Sean stares unseeingly at the wall.

“...ean. Sean.”

The sound of Dr. Kroger saying his name bleeds through. Realizing he zoned out, Sean continues his story, pacing again. “Marcus pulled up his shirt sleeve and offered his exposed arm to me. I-I touched him and it was like molten fire rushing through my body.” He stops and looks at Dr. Kroger with awe and disbelief. “It felt like nothing I’ve ever felt before. In that second, I was euphoric. I felt complete, whole.” He can’t get that feeling out of his mind. * _Will I ever feel like that again?_ * Sean shudders, fearing that he never will. “Then all I felt was panic. I couldn’t speak, I tried but I couldn’t force a single word out; then, I ran.” Dropping onto the chair, he buries his head in his hands. “When I thought about rejecting my mate, I never considered my mate could be Marcus. I didn’t reject him, I just...ran.” Pain bursts in his chest. “I hurt Marcus. Again. I can’t seem to stop hurting him.” Despair floods him, when will he stop hurting Marcus?

“Why did you run?”

Sean looks up, anguish painfully etched into his face. “Because I found my mate. Because it’s Marcus. It was too much. I couldn’t process it.” Sean shakes his head wearily. “I still can’t.” _*_ _Marcus is my mate.*_ Over and over it repeats like a chant in his mind. All his preparing for the touch, he thought he was ready. Sean wasn’t ready to find out Marcus is his mate. _*I don’t deserve him.*_

“Does knowing your mate is Marcus change things?”

His decision was always with the thought of some faceless person being his mate. Not Marcus. Not the best friend he’s ever had, the best man he knows. _*Does it change things?*_ The answer is immediate: of course, it does. Not wanting to admit that out loud, he lies, “I don’t know.” Leaping is as scary as rejecting Marcus. Neither choice is ideal or without its risks.

“Don’t you?”

Sean averts his eyes at Dr. Kroger’s pointed question because he saying that it doesn’t change things is a lie and they both know it.

“Sean?”

Dr. Kroger is consistently persistent, a good trait in a therapist, he rarely leaves Sean much wiggle room. He challenges Sean, especially during the times he most wants to hide. Shutting his eyes, he admits softly, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Drawing in a shaky breath, Sean answers, “Yes, it changes things.” Marcus isn’t just a stranger, a meaningless nobody. He’s his friend. He cares about Marcus and Marcus cares about him. “I’m afraid.” He doesn’t want to hurt Marcus but he doesn’t know how to avoid it. He doesn’t want to disappoint him, yet, the thought of rejecting him outright and living without him in his life is like being struck by lightning. _*I don’t know if I can do it. I don’t know if I can live without him.*_

Dr. Kroger’s wings flutter as he reaches out to pat Sean’s hand. “It’s okay to be afraid, Sean. We’ll work through this.”

“Do you,” with tears shimmering in his eyes, Sean asks anxiously, “do you think we can?”

Squeezing Sean’s hand reassuringly, Dr. Kroger says confidently, “Yes.”

Sean sags, hope and relief swirling inside him like a tornado. This is Marcus, his best friend, the man who knows so many of his secrets but never judges him for his mistakes. The caring, compassionate, funny, adorable man.

“It isn’t going to be easy. For you or for Marcus,” Dr. Kroger warns.

“I know.” He’s going to hurt Marcus, more than he already has, but maybe it will turn out okay in the end. The alternative is having to abandon the only family he’s ever had and that is too depressing to consider.

“You are going to have to talk to Marcus.”

“I know. What am I going to say? What _can_ I say?”

Dr. Kroger says simply, “Tell him the truth. He deserves to know what you are thinking and feeling.”

“Will he even listen to me? I ran from him without saying a word. He knows I was planning on rejecting my mate. He must think that’s what I’ve done.”

“Is it?”

“What? No! I just, I was overwhelmed, I couldn’t deal with it. I wasn’t rejecting him, I was...reacting.”

“Then that is what you tell him. Marcus deserves to know there is hope, just as you do. From what you’ve told me about him, Marcus is a patient and understanding man. I have faith that is why he’s your mate. He knew beforehand that your mate is a sensitive issue for you and I believe he will give you a chance to overcome your fears.”

Sean hopes Dr. Kroger is right. Marcus is better than he deserves and he wouldn’t blame him if he decided not to wait until he gets his shit together.

“Talk to me, Sean. What are you feeling?”

“Fear.” It shakes his insides. The stakes are much higher knowing Marcus is his mate. The thought of disappointing him or of hurting him physically or emotionally because he relapses is a crushing weight. Marcus, who always sees the best in him, who always has faith in him.

“Fear of what?”

“Fear of screwing everything up. Fear of ruining my chance at happiness. Fear of hurting Marcus because I relapse. Fear of hurting Marcus because I’m a coward. Fear of disappointing Marcus.”

“You care about him.”

Indignant, Sean says, “Of course, I do! He’s my best friend.”

“And he’s your mate.”

The statement hits him right in the chest. “Yes, he is.” What a terrifying thought. “Gods, I don’t want to screw this up.” Sean scrubs his hand over his face.

“You are going to mess up.”

“Thanks, Doc. That’s so reassuring,” Sean bites back sarcastically.

“It’s realistic. Marcus is going to mess up, too. No one, _no one_ , is perfect. We all make mistakes. The test is coming back from your mistakes. You’ve run once. Are you going to continue running or are you going to fight for Marcus?”

Knowing he is going to mess up makes Sean want to run but Marcus deserves better. “I don’t deserve him.”

“I think Marcus would disagree.”

Sean snorts, knowing Marcus would. “I want to fight for him.” He doesn’t deserve him, probably never will, but Marcus is his mate. It’s not going to be easy, especially with his insecurities causing him to shoot himself in the foot but Sean isn’t going to give up. Marcus is worth every moment of struggle. He wants to prove he’s worthy of Marcus.

First, he has to find Marcus and talk to him.


End file.
